Masou Gakuen Build HxH
by reic.2410
Summary: Hace 15 años, el mundo fue invadido por invasores de otro mundo y 5 años después de eso, se encontró un artefacto alienigena el cual creo un gran desastre. Ante estos dos eventos, la humanidad cayo y ahora depende de unos jóvenes recuperar el mundo perdido y reconstruirlo. Sigue a Kizuna y a su equipo a enfrentar estas amenazas, sigue a Kamen rider Build. (Harem.)
1. Prologo: Donde todo comenzó

**Prologo: Donde todo comenzó.**

¿?: Aa… N-No. K-Kizuna-kun, ese lugar, nn…- La chica torció su cuerpo para escapar de las manos del hombre llamado Kizuna.

Su largo cabello negro se sacudía suavemente.

Kizuna: ¡M-Mi error! Hayuru, entonces no te gusta ahí.- dijo y retiró su mano en pánico.- ¿…Así que esta es el área que te hace sentir bien cuando eres tocada?

La cara de la chica llamada Himekawa Hayuru se puso roja en un instante.

Hayuru: ¡N-No hay manera en que pueda decir algo como eso! O-O algo por el estilo…aAnn…

Kizuna: De cualquier manera, parece que este lugar te hace sentir bien.- Al decir eso, Hida Kizuna arrastró sus manos hasta el muslo de la chica.

La habitación era amplia con un tamaño de veinte tatamis.

En el centro de la habitación que estaba tenuemente iluminada, había una cama que era tan pura como el blanco que parecía deslumbrante.

Sobre esa cama, un chico y una chica alrededor de la edad de preparatoria estaban abrazados uno al otro.

Kizuna llevaba algo así como un traje militar de color negro. También tenía protecciones en brazos y piernas junto a un chaleco que parecía muy resistente. Se podía decir que era un traje para ir a la batalla y guerras, el cual se notaba que estaba rasguñado y roto, símbolo que recibió un par de golpes.

 **(Imaginence el traje de Tatsuya que uso durante la competencia entre escuelas)**

En cambio a Hayuru, ella llevaba un desgastado traje que encajaba firmemente en ella y que estaba pegado a su cuerpo. La tela era delgada, y el corte en su entrepierna también era muy subido de tono y tenía un estilo similar a un traje de natación, parecía un leotardo.

Encima de ese traje desgastado llevaba un abrigo que era como una ropa de doncella, pero ya estaba desgastado y completamente fuera de forma.

Esas prendas que escondían su cuerpo a medias hacían que su mirada fuera excesivamente erótica.

Su pecho estaba desnudo y la línea de sus suaves pechos se asomaba hacia fuera. Eran un poco pequeños, pero mirando un poco hacían que el corazón de uno latiera.

La figura que la miraba en ese aspecto con ojos rasgados no era más que una mirada lasciva.

Kizuna: (No importa cuánto tiempo pase, todavía me pone muy nervioso.)-Era lo que él pensaba.

Hayuru: Ah…- Soltó un ligero gemido.

Cuando Kizuna acariciaba el cabello de Himekawa, hacía que el cuerpo de Himekawa temblara.

Kizuna: Hayuru, tú… ¿eres muy sensible?

Hayuru: ¿E-Es así? Yo, yo soy… aau.

Él acarició su rostro y le gustaba que su mano acariciara su cabello. Con su dedo índice, desde su espalda hasta su cintura, su dedo presionaba sobre su cuerpo y se deslizaba hacia abajo.

Ella frunció sus cejas y soportó el placer.

Kizuna: ¿Cómo se siente tu espalda?

Hayuru: D-Da cosquillosa.- Dijo casi en murmullo y un poco sonrojada.

Kizuna: ¿Cosquillas? Qué extraño… ¿no dijiste antes que se sentía bien?- Preguntó con una cara de preocupación.

Hayuru: ¡T-Te equivocas! ¡De ninguna manera dije algo como eso!- Grito mientras sacudía la cabeza y negó todo.- No se siente nada bien. ¡E-En primer lugar no hago esto porque se sienta bien! ¡Esta es una misión, por lo que no se puede hac… hyaun!

Las manos de Kizuna se deslizaban por su espalda en sentido contrario desde abajo hacia arriba.

Kizuna: Hayuru, ahora es el momento…- Fue incapaz de terminar la oración, pues en ese momento

 _*ZUSHIN*_

Se sacudió la habitación.

La vibración era como un terremoto local que había asaltado la habitación. Kizuna miró alrededor de la habitación.

Kizuna: Esto es malo… tenemos que terminar esto rápido.

Hayuru: ¿…Está bien? Creo que no hay que preocuparse.- Respondió con calma, como si esperara algo. Ella miró a Kizuna fijamente. De alguna manera, los ojos de ella tenían una mirada coqueta.

Kizuna: ¿M-Me pregunto si es así?- Pregunto el chico moviendo sus manos una vez más hacia su pareja.

Hayuru: ¡Aa…! Otra vez… ¿dónde estás tocando…? Haa… uun.- Decía la chica mientras el chico acariciaba su muslo. La textura lisa se sentía bien en su mano. Incluso la sensación elástica también se sentía bien.

Desde el muslo, la mano se extendió hasta su pantorrilla. La pantorrilla delgada daba una imagen delgada y elegante a su pierna entera.

Desde allí la mano de Kizuna se remontaba una vez más hasta su pierna, y de ahí hasta su rodilla. Sus dedos continuaron avanzando mientras acariciaba el interior de sus muslos hacia su cuerpo.

Hayuru: Mou, ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a tocar? ¡No te dejes llevar… aaa…!- No fue capaz de continuar por el placer.

Kizuna pasaba de su muslo a su entrepierna, él rozaba la región inferior y avanzaba la punta de su dedo hacia su ombligo.

Hayuru: Noooooo.- Grito con fuerza y en aquel momento, junto con la voz jadeante, los ojos de ella brillaban como una estrella.

Kizuna: (¡¿Es aquí?!)- En el instante en que el chico se estaba excitando, un gran temblor atacó a los dos de nuevo.

Un sonido sordo de metal resonó desde la pared.

Kizuna: ¿No era un mal momento?- Comento tratando de confirmar la situación y salió de la cama. Sin embargo…-¡Uwaa—!

Él fue tirado hacia atrás por una fuerza increíble.

Hayuru: Caray, ¿no estás aún en el medio de restablecerte? ¿A dónde piensas ir?-Dijo con una actitud que era claramente diferente en comparación de antes.

Una luz lujuriosa brillaba desde sus ojos, mirando al chico con deseo.

Kizuna: N-No. Solo voy a mirar la situación un ra…-Trato de salir, pero las manos de la chica lo tomo de la cara y fue empujado cama haciéndolo volver.

Ahora el chico Kizuna estaba inclinada sobre Hayuru.

Hayuru: Fufu... Está bien sabes... Y acerca del exterior… Si se lo dejamos a Aine-san y a Yurishia-san hacerse cargo, todo estará bien.- Dijo mientras sus ojos se volvian vidriosos y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Partículas rojas de luz comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo.

Sin errores.

Era la indicación para el [Heart Hybrid] (Remodelación de Unión).

Hayuru doblaba su cuerpo mientras se quitaba la parte superior del traje desgastado.

Las manos delgadas de la chica abrazaron la cabeza del joven con una fuerza feroz.

Hayuru: Oye ¿Es mi turno, cierto?…ya estoy así… Tú también Kizuna-kun, ya no puedes contenerte más, ¿cierto?- Ella susurro dulcemente haciéndole cosquillas en el oído de Kizuna.

Kizuna: ¡Entonces, arreglemos esto aquí!- Exclamo mientras sus ojos brillaron.

Luces rosa nadaron dentro de sus ojos y las partículas de luz también comenzaron a dispersarse de su cuerpo.

Kizuna, que fue abrazado por Hayuru, empujó su rostro en los pechos de esta.

El podía sentir la suavidad de estos. La temperatura del cuerpo de Hayuru era caliente y podía oír el sonido de los latidos de su corazón que iban más rápido.

Normalmente, ella no quería que sus pechos fueran tocados, pero ahora…

Kizuna saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza e hizo un círculo con su mano en el cuerpo de la chica. Él deslizó sus dedos en la parte posterior de ella, que ahora se encontraba encima de él.

Y entonces, él agarró su trasero.

Hayuru: ¡Hyaaaaa~!- Gimió eróticamente mientras se inclinó hacia atrás y su largo cabello negro se extendió.

Su mano izquierda y derecha, respectivamente, estaban sosteniendo suavemente los glúteos de la pelinegra.

Independientemente de que tan suavemente las sostenía, los dedos de Kizuna se hundían sin fin en los muslos de ella.

Sus manos frotaban las dos colinas que se pegaban en ellas mientras que sus manos dibujaban un círculo.

Hayuru: ¡Ya-, yan, iyaaan!- Gemía mientras sacudía la cabeza para escapar del placer de su cuerpo.

Como para darle un golpe final, Kizuna puso más fuerza en sus dedos y agarró con más fuerza a Hayuru.

Hayuru: Noooooooooooooo~- Alzó una voz coqueta y dobló su espalda hacia atrás como si fuera un arco.

Al mismo tiempo, la luz roja crecía fuera del cuerpo de la chica.

Y entonces, las partículas de luz rosadas se elevaron del cuerpo de Kizuna.

Las luces que aparecieron de su cuerpo poco a poco se volvieron más brillantes y llenaron el interior de la habitación con un resplandor de color rojo y rosa.

Las dos luces mezclaban y se fundían entre sí.

Emparejando con eso, se produjo un cambio en el terminal portátil de Kizuna que puso a un lado de la cama.

Kizuna no pasó por alto eso y se centró en el terminal.

El parámetro de Hayuru que estaba cerca de cero fue restaurado de una sola vez.

Kizuna: ¡Yosh! ¡[Heart Hybrid] completo! La recarga está completa con esto.- Dijo felizmente.-Hayuru, estás bien con esto, ¿cierto?

Hayuru: Uh… ¿Ya se acabó?- Pregunto mientras ladeaba su cabeza hacia un costado con una cara confundida.

Kizuna: S-Sí, porque la recarga ya se ha completado, ¿acaso no ves? Si no nos damos prisa, Yurishia y Aine también se van a quejar.- Dijo para recordarle la situación.

Hayuru frunció el ceño como si su estado de ánimo estuviera empeorando… entonces…

Hayuru: Mmh, algo así no importa, ¿cierto…?- Dijo para tomar la cabeza de Kizuna y abrazarla firmemente mientras lo hundía entre sus pechos para no dejarlo ir.

Kizuna: ¿Eh? ¿Hayu… ru-san?

Hayuru puso una de sus manos en el pecho de Kizuna y levantó su cuerpo. Kizuna dio un suspiro de alivio ante eso.

Kizuna: Entonces sí entiendes…eso es genial. Pues bien... ¿¡uh…!?

Hayuru posó su peso corporal y se montó a horcajadas al abdomen de Kizuna, luego ella sonrió encantadoramente.

Hayuru: Pero, este lugar... todavía no lo has tocado.- Ella soltó una dulce voz y levantó sus propios pechos.

El cuerpo de Himekawa era delgado, pero cuando ella hizo eso, él se hizo consciente de esa existencia ya sea si lo quería o no.

Como si lo estuviera invitando, Hayuru movió sus manos.

Las dos colinas envueltas en un traje de piloto habían cambiado su forma elásticamente.

Hayuru se inclinó hacia adelante y su largo cabello negro tocó el rostro de Kizuna.

Hayuru: Aquí, Kizuna-kun…- Dijo con una voz seductora.

Como si fuera encantado, las manos de Kizuna se extendieron hacia las salientes colinas que estaban trazando unas suaves líneas. Hasta que…

¿?: {¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¿Hasta cuándo van a quedarse adentro?}- Grito una voz que salió de una ventana flotante. La cual apareció en la punta de los dedos cuando las manos estaban a punto de llegar.

Kizuna: ¡Uwaa!- Grito y retiró su mano con una velocidad asombrosa.

Una hermosa chica rubia se reflejó dentro de la ventana que estaba flotando en el aire vacío.

¿?: {La recarga ya está completa, ¿cierto? Estamos muy ocupados aquí, así que quiero que los dos vengan rápidamente.}- Regaño con cierta molestia.

Kizuna: M-Mi error, Yurishia. Saldremos inmediatamente.- Dijo para levantar su cuerpo, el cuerpo de la chica fue sacudido.- ¿Estás bien? La recarga ha terminado. Vamos a salir pronto.

Hayuru tenía el cabello aferrado a su piel debido al sudor y miró débilmente a Kizuna.

Hayuru: ¿Re…carga?- Comento un poco confundida.

Kizuna: Debes controlarte, Hayuru. Necesitas un poco de tiempo antes de que recupere su cordura como de costumbre.- Dijo para agarrar los hombros de la peli negra y sacudir su cuerpo con exageración. La cabeza de Hayuru daba vueltas y vueltas.

Hayuru: Nn… ¿eh? ¿La recarga, ter…minó?- Pregunto con los ojos aún aturdidos, su mirada estaba nadando por todas partes.

Su mirada temblorosa fue a parar al rostro de Kizuna, y después ella miró fijamente su rostro, gradualmente el enfoque de los ojos de ella que se volvían más agudos.

Hayuru: ¡¿…?!- La chica abrió los ojos en un instante y saltó.

Después de moverse un rato, ella cubrió su rostro enrojecido con ambas manos.

Hayuru: ¡T-Te equivocas! ¡Ahora mismo esa no era yo! ¡E-Ese acto vulgar no era yo!

Kizuna: Sí, está bien. Eso era por la influencia del [Heart Hybrid]. Entiendo, ¿Okay?

Kizuna agitó su mano y sonrió antes de bajarse de la cama.

Hayuru: R-Realmente entiendes, ¿verdad? De ninguna manera era yo…

Kizuna: Como dije, esa no eras tu y te conozco bien. Se que no eres el tipo de personas que haría esto y que pones el trabajo y deber antes que todo, pero seria bueno que te relajaras más.- Dijo el joven con una sonrisa, la cual sonrojo a Hayuru.

Luego jaló las manos de la chica hacia la puerta.

Cuando giró la perilla de la puerta, resonó un denso sonido que no podía imaginar que proviniera del exterior de la puerta. Lo que apareció después de que la puerta se abrió, era una superficie llena de escombros.

El lugar era una vez una ciudad de negocios. Sin embargo, los edificios de varios pisos habían sido destruidos, los edificios restantes no pudieron escapar de la destrucción parcial o fuego abrasador.

El humo brotaba de las llamas y repentinas ráfagas soplaron, golpeando la cara de Kizuna con un viento caliente. Los sonidos explosivos y los tiros que resonaban, se escuchaban aquí como un eco.

Dentro de ese mundo que se convirtió en tierra quemada, había un contenedor que quedó en pie.

Ese era el cuarto donde Kizuna y Hayuru estaban hasta ahora, el cuarto de reabastecimiento táctico de tipo móvil de rango medio, su apodo era la [Habitación del amor]. Si había un pedido, era posible transportar inmediatamente el cuarto usando un helicóptero de transporte. Además, también podía soportar ataques de armas mágicas como un refugio privado sólido.

Y luego, los alrededores de la sala estaban actualmente rodeado de múltiples armas humanoides.

Eran armas mágicas mecanizadas [Brigand] (infantería mecánica) con una altura de aproximadamente tres metros.

La chica parada en sus caminos volteó por el sonido del contenedor abriéndose.

¿?: Ah, ustedes dos finalmente salieron- Dijo una chica rubia de ojos azules y escultural cuerpo que atraería a cualquier hombre, ella se giró un poco y sus grandes pechos se sacudieron.

Un chaleco se ha reforzado en la parte superior donde están los grandes pechos con gran parte de la cintura que sobresalía. Ese cuerpo fue envuelto en un desgastado traje que parecía un traje de baño de natación con una tela fina.

La palabra hermosa se adaptaba perfectamente para ese cuerpo que poseía una modulación violenta de glamour junto con ese cabello dorado y ojos azules.

Yurishia Farandole.

Ella era la chica que estaba hablando con Kizuna desde el interior de la ventana flotante hace un momento. El cuerpo extravagante de Yurishia que no podía verse desde la pequeña ventana estaba equipado con un hermoso protector y un armamento brusco.

Esta era exactamente la carta de triunfo más grande de la humanidad contra el ejército de la AU.

Eran las armas decisivas de batalla contra el otro universo.

Magic armor [Heart Hybrid Gear].

El [Curos] de Yurishia era uno de los engranajes del Heart Hybrid.

Era un protector con un material hermoso. La elegante superficie reflejaba la luz y las líneas doradas se reflejaban en su interior. Tenía un área superficial pequeña que hacía que uno se sintiera incomodo pero lograba a cabo su papel como protector.

Y entonces, las armas fueron integradas en la parte posterior y alrededor de la cintura. Las dos grandes unidades se extendían desde la parte trasera, las Armaduras Diferenciales (Motor Ofensivo de Partículas Móviles) fue dividiendo la energía que usaba para la potencia de propulsión y el cañón de partículas. Las unidades tenían un estilo móvil donde Yurishia podía moverlas libremente con su voluntad, sin dejar ningún punto ciego para ella.

Los dos cañones de partículas que colgaban en su cintura eran los principales equipos de Yurishia.

Cuando ella sacó los dos cañones de partículas con ambas manos,

Yurishia: ¡Fuego!- Exclamo la hermosa chica.

Los cañones de partículas en ambas manos y las armas diferenciales soltaban fuego desde su espalda.

Balas de luz golpeaban a una gran multitud de bandidos, uno tras otro como si los enemigos fueran absorbidos. Las balas barrieron a través de la línea de fuego, cortando hacia abajo a los bandidos y construyendo un muro de explosión.

Yurishia: ¡YES!- Grito en ingles contenta con su acto.

Yurishia suavemente colocó sus cañones de partículas en las fundas de su cintura como si manejara dos armas de fuego, luego cruzo sus brazos para enfatizar aún más sus grandes pechos. Sus pechos rebotaron en gran parte con ese movimiento.

Yurishia: ¡Realmente les tomo mucho tiempo para que Hayuru hiciera el [Hybrid]! Enserio, ¿Cuánto tiempo planeaban divertirse ustedes dos?- Dijo de manera divertida y miró el rostro de la peli negra con una sonrisa a medias, lo cual provoco que se sonrojara.

Hayuru: ¡Q-Qué hay con esa falsa acusación! ¡No hay manera en que yo deseara tal acto indecente!- Se quejó mientras seguía hablando una y otra vez sin pausa.

Yurishia: Vale, vale, entiendo. Pues bien, haz sido recargada totalmente en ese lapso de tiempo, ¿no es así~ ?- Dijo coquetamente

Los temblores en el suelo se intensificaban.

Hayuru: Incluso sin que lo hubieras dicho.- dijo con un leve puchero.

Una sombra gigante hizo su aparición desde el otro lado de la llama.

Esa sombra tenía una altura total que podría llegar incluso a 10 metros, era un gigante. Se llamaba [Blue Head] (Blue Knight) por su color azul y su forma que parecía similar a una armadura, era un arma mágica del otro universo.

Hayuru: ¡Entonces vamos, [Neros]!

Luz roja era emitida por el cuerpo de Hayuru. El cuerpo delgado estaba envuelto en luz roja, el brillante resplandor se materializó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era el equipamiento de cuerpo de la chica.

La luz roja cambió su silueta una tras otra y realizó la materialización. Como si empujara al cuerpo de Hayuru, la luz se aferraba y finalmente realizó la unión del protector que era similar al de Yurishia.

El protector y el armamento fueron formados y líneas rojas de luz recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Se completó el Hybrid Gear [Neros].

Yurishia tenía líneas doradas de luz, pero las de Hayuru eran rojas. Y luego la forma de su [Heart Hybrid Gears] eran también en gran medida diferentes.

Neros era un dispositivo que dio la imagen de una hoja cortante y afilada. Y también, un armamento que parecía similar a una katana japonesa fue fijado en la cintura mientras ocho largas y delgadas piezas mecánicas estaban flotando sobre su espalda. La luz reflejada daba la impresión de una hoja gigante.

Hayuru: ¡Vamos! ¡[Blade]!

Como si esperaran la orden de ella, las piezas en su espalda salieron volando. Las espadas gigantes se dirigían rápidamente a [Blue Head].

[Blue Head] tomó una postura con un arma que parecía una combinación de pistola y espada y se lanzó al ataque.

Sin embargo, las espadas dibujaron trayectorias difíciles y jugaron con [Blue Head]. Este no podía seguir el ritmo de esos movimientos.

Las ochos espadas parecían que volaban a placer, pero en realidad estaban tomando movimientos coordinados. Eso era porque ellos eran controlados por la peli negra.

Hayuru: ¡Atraviesen!- Grito dando la orden.

Junto con su voz, las espadas asaltaron el enemigo a la vez. Las espadas perforaron a través del cuerpo gigante de Blue Head una tras otra.

La armadura del enemigo podía rechazar todas las armas de la humanidad. La humanidad no tenía ninguna posibilidad de victoria con armas normales.

Sin embargo, las [Heart Hybrid Gears] que fueron equipadas a las chicas eran diferentes.

La armadura de [Blue Head] fue rasgada como el papel, aplastada como espuma de poliestireno, las espadas hicieron grandes agujeros en ese cuerpo.

El gran cuerpo de [Blue Head] se estaba inclinando a un lado inestablemente y cayó al suelo.

Hayuru: ¡Bien!- Grito con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pues el [Blue Head] fue derrotado levantando una gran explosión.

Las astillas de eso se convirtieron en cristales de luz y se dispersaron en el aire.

Las armas mágicas del enemigo no dejan ningún rastro cuando se destruyen. La razón de eso todavía no se entendía.

Kizuna: Ustedes dos son increíbles como siempre... Bueno, entonces yo también voy a…- Dijo llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos.

Las dos que captaron el monólogo de Kizuna y entraron en pánico para ver donde estaba la ubicación el chico.

Yurishia: ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Kizuna, ve y entra al refugio (Love Room)!... ¡Aun no te recuperas del todo de tu última pelea!- Exclamo la rubia.

Hayuru: ¡Así es! Kizuna-kun, es mejor que entres y descanses para no empeorar tú estado, nosotras podemos manejar esto. ¡Está bien si solo das instrucciones desde un lugar seguro!- Dijo con preocupación.

Ante eso, Kizuna fue abrumado por la presión de las dos y termino por suspirar derrotado.

Kizuna: Está bien, ¿ok? Me quedare un rato, pero…si las cosas se ponen difíciles no dudare en entrar al combate.- Comento mientras regresaba lo que tenia en sus manos a su lugar.

Las dos chicas iban a replicar, pero…

Kizuna: Ni se molesten en replicarme, ustedes saben que no me quedare parado ante una situación de riesgo, por lo que es inútil tratar de convencerme.- Dijo cortando cualquier cosa que iban a decir las dos.

Ambas se callaron un rato hasta que la rubia decidió dar su opinión.

Yurishia: ¡Te pido encarecidamente que no salgas a la primera línea si la situación no lo amerita! ¿Está bien?- Dijo rogando.

Kizuna: Entiendo… Aunque yo soy el capitán – Dijo aceptando y murmurando la última parte.

Yurishia: Porque... si sales a la primera línea, es preocupante para nosotras…- Yurishia murmuró en voz baja.

Kizuna: ¿Hm? ¿Dijiste algo Yurishia?

Yurishia: ¡No, nada de nada!- Grito en pánico.

En ese momento, una silueta gigante apareció de la sombra del edificio. Era una fuerza de las armas mágicas de categoría B, [Viking] (Armed Pirate).

Con su casco con cuernos y forma muscular dura, recordaba la imagen de los antiguos Vikingos y por lo que fueron nombrados así. Su parte superior del cuerpo era anormalmente grande, sus brazos eran gruesos y largos. Tenía forma humanoide, pero sus proporciones estaban separadas mucho más que la de los seres humanos.

Yurishia: ¡Hayuru!- Grito la rubia a su compañera.

Ambas levantaron la salida de su empuje y volaron lejos de su estado flotante anterior que estaba ligeramente por encima del suelo.

Los enemigos eran cinco o seis de categoría B. Él supuso que ellas dos no perderían con tal fuerza.

Kizuna: Bueno, creo que debo seguir sus palabras…- Él iba a utilizar el terminal portátil dentro de la habitación del amor y trató de elaborar la información de red del campo de batalla.

Pensando sobre eso, él iba a volver a la [habitación del amor], en ese instante una masa gigante descendió desde el cielo.

Kizuna: ¿Q-Qué?

Junto con un temblor, el cuerpo de Kizuna flotaba en el aire. La habitación del amor se fijó con el ancla, por lo que el contenedor no salió volando, pero se sacudió enormemente.

Las armas mágicas que recién aparecían, un albatros fue descendiendo detrás de Kizuna.

Tenía la atmósfera de un caballero con armadura, pero debido a que estaba unido con piezas que parecían alas, este poseía la capacidad de volar, así que fue llamado como [Albatros] (The Winged).

Kizuna: Vaya…- Comento calmadamente viendo la situación.

Era como si estuviera esperando el momento para que las otras dos se fueran.

El Albatros levantó un arma que parecía una combinación entre una pistola y una espada. El chico se puso un especie de cinturón y luego unos frascos de color rojo y azul.

Kizuna: Bueno… dado que parece que estoy solo, no tengo más opción que entrar en la pelea.- Dijo calmadamente agitando los frascos y estaba a punto de hacer algo con ellos hasta que…

¿?: {No te muevas.}- Dijo una voz para que el chico se detuviera en ese instante al reconocer la dueña de esas palabras.

Kizuna: ¿¡Aine!?- Exclamo sorprendido.

Una chica descendió desde el cielo.

Su largo cabello de color plateado que se agitaba combinado con los ojos rojos. Su piel era extraordinariamente blanca, y aunque su cuerpo era delgado, sólo sus pechos eran grandes. Y luego un [Heart Hybrid Gear] con luz azul sobre ella.

Sin embargo, no hay armas como las de Yurishia o Himekawa que se vieran en su cuerpo. Ella estaba sin armas.

Esa chica descendió hacia el Albatros sin ningún miedo y después se puso adelante haciendo un giro en el aire.

El propulsor en su cintura brotaba fuego y puso más ímpetu en la rotación.

Aine: ¡HAAAAAA!- Exclamo la chica mientras estira su pierna derecha.

En el talón de esa pierna, había una salida de erupción que originalmente era para la obtención de fuerza de propulsión.

La luz azul se extendía desde allí.

Partículas fueron disparadas hacia fuera con tremenda velocidad antes de que se diluyeran y afilaran, transformándose en una espada de luz.

Mediante el impulso de la rotación, ese talón bajó a la velocidad del sonido.

La pierna derecha de la chica sacudió la cabeza de Albatros.

La parte de la cabeza fue atravesada al recibir una tremenda masa.

La armadura de la cabeza fue aplastada y un mecanismo se podía ver su interior. Estos mecanismos también fueron aplastados y la parte de cabeza fue cruelmente pulverizada.

Fue un simple golpe de talón.

Ese ataque poseía la fuerza destructiva de un grado explosivo y pulveriza las armas mágicas.

Una vez terminada, la chica que hizo pivotar su pierna derecha, la luz azul que se extendía desde su talón desgarró el cuerpo de Albatros.

La chica giró y aterrizó en el suelo.

El [Albatros] bisecado provocó una gran explosión.

Y luego, las astillas de la armadura despedazada y el mecanismo, se convirtieron en fragmentos de luz.

La chica ni siquiera prestó atención que había derrotado al enemigo y se acercó a Kizuna.

Aine: ¿Qué estás haciendo mirándome fijamente? Me pregunto si ahora tienes un estúpido delirio salvaje, como una hermosa chica descendiendo desde el cielo o algo así.- Dijo con una lengua malvada.

Kizuna: De hecho si, pues justo ahora tengo a una chica tan hermosa que trasciende de la palabra majestuosa.-Dijo tranquilamente y la chica se sonrojo furiosamente ante las palabras.- Gracias por la ayuda, baje mi guardia… pero aun así deberías saber que podría manejarlo por mi cuenta.

Aine: E-Es cierto que bajaste la guardia, por lo que deberías prestes más atención… Además aun te encuentras débil por esa pelea que habíamos tenido.- Dijo la peli plata identificada como Aine, tratando de disimular su sonrojo mientras que el chico suspiro ya que siempre es así, incluso cuando la conoció.- Aun debes reposar y dejar que tus heridas se curen o tu nivel descenderá al nivel de Bastet.

Kizuna: ¿Bastet? Nunca he oído de un arma mágica con ese tipo de nombre de código. ¿Es un nuevo tipo?- Pregunto queriendo la nueva información.

Aine: Él es el gato del vecindario, ¿sabes?- Respondió la chica y el chico tuvo un tic en el ojo.

Él no entendía si ella tenía una lengua malvada, o si simplemente estaba menospreciando a los demás, o si era que su circuito de pensamiento era inusual.

Kizuna: (Es como dicen algunos: "A las mujeres no hay que entenderlas, solo quererlas". Aun cuando soy un gran científico, la mente de una mujer será la única cosa que jamás entenderé y no quiera entender.)- Pensó el chico recordando algunas lecciones que recibió durante el transcurso de su vida.

Esta era la chica que equipaba el [Heart Hybrid Gear] [Zeros], Chidorigafuchi Aine.

Aine: Aunque incluso para alguien como tú, hay una forma donde puedes llegar a ser útil…-Dijo para luego ver como su capitán saco una extraña arma en forma de taladro y fue hacia delante de ella.

En eso se pudo ver una especie de robot del tamaño de una persona, la cual tenía la apariencia de una guerrera femenina de un color medio verde y azul con una falda metálica blanca y con unos desafiantes ojos celestes mecánicos.

Esta era el arma mágica denominada como [Valkiria] (Female Knight).

Kizuna balanceo su arma hacia la amenaza y al golpearla, esta se destruyó para luego sus restos convertirse en partículas de luz.

Aine abrió los ojos ante esto y se fijó en el chico que la destruyo, quien la miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

Kizuna: ¿Qué?... Bajaste la guardia.- Comento de forma burlona hacia la chica.

Aine: Presumido.-Dijo la peli plata mientras inflaba sus mejillas desviando la mirada con un lindo sonrojo.- Aun en tu estado actual sigues siendo fuerte… Lamento lo que dije antes.- Dijo rendida.

Kizuna: No hay problema, pero lo importante es que…- Dijo para guardar el arma, pero fue incapaz de terminar su oración, puesto que la chica de cabello plateado lo agarró el cuello de su traje y entró en la habitación del amor.

Hayuru: ¡Aaah~! Aine-san, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Exclamo la peli negra mientras ella y Yurishia, que habían derrotado la fuerza Vikinga, fueron literalmente volando hacia ellos.

Yurishia: ¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡Estás haciendo trampa, Aine!- Grito molesta por su comportamiento.

Aine cerró la puerta de golpe de la habitación del amor frente a las narices de las dos e inmediatamente bloqueó la puerta.

Parecía que las otras dos estaban golpeando la puerta desde fuera, pero la insonorización de la habitación era excepcional. Algo así como un grito enojado no entraría en la habitación.

Yurishia: {¡Salgan ahora! ¡Kizuna, Aine!}- Justo cuando pensaba eso, una ventana flotante apareció delante de su cara.

Aine: Realmente, que forasteras tan ruidosas.- Mascullo la peli plata.

Yurishia: {¡A-A quién llamas forastera! ¡Soy una parte muy importante aquí ¿Sabes?!}- Grito enojada.

Hayuru: {¡Exactamente! ¡Aine-san, siempre estás alterando el orden y molestando a todo el mundo! ¡Por favor reflexione sinceramente sobre ti misma!} Sermoneaba a la peli plata {¡Ademas, Kizuna-kun! No permitiré que hagas un acto tan descarado si no se trata de una misión. El comportamiento de Kizuna-kun está siendo gestionado por mí…}

Aine: Por favor, hagan que la persona pervertida se calle.- Comento cortando las palabras de la peli negra.

Hayuru: {¡¿Perver…?!}- Gruño por el comentario, pero Aine terminó la transmisión forzadamente y configuró el receptor para rechazar cualquier transmisión.

Aine: Con esto las dos compañeras ruidosas habían desaparecido.- Dijo como si nada.

Kizuna: Aine... alguien como tú es realmente…- Comento con una mano en su frente complicado ante la escena que se produjo.

Aine sacudió sus grandes pechos y se acercó a Kizuna. Luego de estar lo suficientemente serca, su [Heart Hybrid Gear] desapareció, dejandola con un traje revelador.

Aine: Kizuna, haz [Heart Hybrid] conmigo.- Pidió la chica y Kizuna confirmó la pantalla de su terminal portátil. Sin embargo, el parámetro de Aine todavía estaba en la zona segura.

Kizuna: Aine, según el registro actual todavía estás bien. Es Yurishia quien necesitaba más…- Pero fue interrumpido.

Aine: No se trata de una recarga. Lo que quiero es el armamento prohibido.- Dijo firmemente y Kizuna entrecerró los ojos.

Kizuna: Aine, ¿Eres consciente de lo que estas pidiendo?- Pregunto mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Aine. Sin embargo ella lo miraba seriamente.

Aine: Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Sin embargo, el enemigo es fuerte. Además, como el ejército se ha puesto en marcha a partir de ahora, es más probablemente encontrar al ejército regular del enemigo. No podemos seguir actuando como lo hacemos hasta ahora. Si nos quedamos así, no vamos a ser capaces de superar esta batalla.

Kizuna: (Sin embargo, ¿estaba bien hacer esto?)- Pensó preocupado, pero la chica se percató de eso y tomo su rostro con sus manos y acariciarlo suavemente.

Aine: Kizuna. No hay de qué preocuparse.- Dijo con tono de voz que era gentil. La cara de Aine se acercaba a la cara de Kizuna.

Kizuna: ¿Aine?- Pregunto aun con duda sobre la petición.

Aine: Yo soy yo. No importa lo que suceda, eso no va a cambiar. Es lo que me enseñaste y por eso…- Los labios de Aine estaban superponiéndose con los labios de Kizuna.- Vamos a hacerlo, el [Climax Hybrid] (Remodelación de Clímax).

* * *

=POV del Protagonista=

Mi vida realmente se ha vuelto loca, esto no debería pasarle a un chico común y corriente. Pero que puedo hacer, después de todo este es el camino que escogí recorrer. Creo que debería decirles quien soy.

Mi nombre es Hida Kizuna y soy hijo de Hida Nayuta, científica que participo en la investigación y desarrollo de los HxH (Hybrid Heart) que actualmente se encuentra desaparecida. Mi padre es el fallecido científico Hida Shinobu, quien era el encargado de estudiar un objeto alienígena, la cual nombramos como [Pandora Box] junto a mi Tío, quien falleció hace un año, el científico Hida Takumi. También soy el hermano menor de Hida Reiri, directora y comandante en jefe de la academia de defensa táctica [Ataraxia].

Era un chico promedio como cualquier otro, sin embargo, un día de repente gane un enorme conocimiento y mayor inteligencia de la nada, hasta el punto de igualar a mis padres. No sé si fue que mi gen latente que herede de ellos despertó por fin o tal vez fue ese experimento que me sometieron no hace mucho.

Sin embargo, entiendo una cosa y es que voy a usar todo mi poder y habilidad para recuperar el mundo que se nos fue arrebatado y voy a reconstruirlo. Después de todo… ahora soy…

* * *

-Hace 4 meses-

=POV 3°Persona=

En alguna parte de la [MegaFloat Japón.], se podía ver a una mujer de unos 25 o 30 años de cabello castaño que traía una polera negra, falda rosada y una especie de bufanda caminando por una de las zonas de un parque cerca de un lago. Ella caminaba tranquilamente mientras revisaba su teléfono, el cual tenía unos apuntes sobre un tema.

¿?: ¿Cómo poder conseguir más información sobre este misterioso Kamen rider?- Pregunto preocupada.

Esta mujer se llama Takigawa Sawa y actualmente estaba buscando información de un guerrero enmascarado que ha estado ayudando a derrotar a los invasores del otro universo y también se rumorea que es quien se encarga de derrotar a unos monstruos llamados [Smash], que han estado apareciendo en varias partes de [MegaFloat Japón] y atacando a la gente.

Ella siguió caminando hasta que escucho un grito de una chica. De inmediato corrió a ver qué pasaba y se encontró con una chica joven que estaba siendo acorralada por una especie de monstruo de color blanco y con varias púas saliendo de su cuerpo.

Chica X: ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!- Grito con gran miedo en su voz al ver como el monstruo se acercaba a ella.

Sawa: ¿Ese es… un [Smash]?- Se cuestionó al ver que los rumores sobre los monstruos son ciertos.

Rápidamente salió del trance y tomo un bote de basura cercano para tirárselo a la criatura. Con eso, el monstruo se distrajo y ella aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar a la chica.

Sawa: Ven conmigo, tenemos que salir de aquí y llamar a algunos agentes especiales.- Le dijo a la joven y esta solo asintió para parase.

Sin embargo no les resultaría tan fácil.

Smash: ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR.- La bestia rugió enojada y fue a atacar.

La mujer puso a la joven en su espalda y saco un arma paralizante para defenderse, sin embargo a la criatura no le hizo daño ni tampoco lo atrasaba.

La criatura la golpeo tirandola al suelo junto a la chica que tenia entre brazos.

Viendo que no podrían escapar, ambas cerraron los ojos.

Sawa: Por favor, no me importa quien sea, pero que alguien nos salve.- Suplico por un milagro que las saque de la situación.

Y como si alguien hubiera escuchado su suplica, el monstruo fue pateado y lanzado lejos.

Cuando ambas abrieron los ojos y vieron quien era su salvador, se sorprendieron de ver a un sujeto con un extraño traje que estaba dividido en dos colores diferentes.

¿?: Que mala educación tienes. ¿No te dijeron que a las damas hay que tratarlas con cariño?- Dijo el sujeto en armadura.- Bueno, no se puede pedir mucho de una criatura que no tiene conciencia.

Sawa escucho su voz y aunque estaba distorsionada, ella podía notar que la su voz pertenecía a la de un hombre. Ella vio esto y susurro sorprendida.

Sawa: Kamen rider…- Comento y la chica a su lado se impresiona al escucharlo, pues también había oído sobre él.

El misterioso enmascarado se lanzó contra la criatura que se había levantado y empezó a golpearlo. Sawa no desaprovechó la oportunidad y saco una cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos mientras que la joven chica solo se quedaba viendo la pelea con asombro y decidió sacar su celular y grabar la pelea.

El [Smash] se fue enojando y de repente grandes púas salieron de su cuerpo y empezó a acuchillar contra el misterioso héroe. El guerrero vio esto y decidió esquivar los ataques para luego sacar un extraño objeto que parecía una espada, pero tenía la parte del filo parecido a un taladro.

Este se defendió y ataco a la criatura, ya sea golpeando con sus puños y patadas o cortando con su arma.

Cuando vio que él [Smash] estaba lo suficientemente débil, el guerrero enmascarado le dio una patada para alejarlo y luego saco de su cinturón un frasco de color rojo para luego introducirlo en su espada taladro.

 **READY GO!**

En eso una extraña música rítmica sonó del arma y la parte con el taladro empezó a girar con una energía roja saliendo de esta.

 **VORTEX BREAK!**

El héroe sostenía la espada verticalmente mientras el monstruo rugió para correr hacia él, del mismo modo, el guerrero enmascarado corrió hacia la criatura.

En el momento en que estuvieron una al lado del otro, el héroe esquivo su ataque y le dio un corte horizontal en la cintura de la criatura lo cual provoco que la criatura gimiera un poco para de inmediato crear una explosión mientras este grito de dolor.

El [Smash] cayó al suelo derrotado y el guerrero se giró hacia él.

Luego de acercarse un poco, el enmascarado saco una botella de color blanco y la apunto hacia el monstruo derrotado. De repente este empezó a brillar y la luz se fue dirigiendo a la botella que tenía el héroe.

Cuando el brillo termino, se podía observar a un hombre con ropas blancas en el lugar donde se encontraba el [Smash] y la botella cambio su apariencia a una con un aspecto relleno con un diseño de telaraña en él.

¿?: Esencia capturada.- Dijo con un tono contento mientras que giro la tapa de la botella.

Este se dio media vuelta y se preparaba para irse cuando…

Sawa: ¡Espera!- Ella grito y fue capaz de detener el avance del guerrero haciendo que gire su cabeza a verla.- ¿¡Tu eres el misterioso Kamen rider que ha estado ayudando a detener la invasión!?

Ella grito queriendo respuestas, en eso el sujeto enmascarado se dio vuelta para enfrentarla.

¿?: Así es.- Respondió secamente haciendo que la mujer sonría.- Soy Kamen rider Build, un gusto.

Sawa: Ya me lo imaginaba.- Dijo mientras tomaba varias fotos.

El guerrero vio esto y no le dio importancia, luego vio a la otra chica que se fue acercando a este.

Chica X: Muchas gracias por salvarme.- Dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia su salvador.

Build: No hay problema, es mi trabajo y mi deber. Ademas que es un enorme placer el ayudar a una joven como tú- Dijo tranquilamente como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

La chica sonrió feliz ante el comentario, sintiéndose como si realmente estuviera hablando con un auténtico héroe.

Luego, el misterioso hombre, señalo al sujeto que se encontraba en el piso.

Build: Si no es mucha molestia, ¿Podrían llevar a ese hombre al hospital o al menos llamar a una ambulancia? El necesita tratamiento médico.- Dijo y ambas mujeres asintieron.

Sawa: No te preocupes, ya llame al hospital y una ambulancia ya viene en camino.- Dijo sin dejar de tomar fotos al hombre que tenía en frente y ya que ahora estaba quieto podía ver mejor su traje.

Su traje en base era uno negro, sin embargo tenía unas partes donde eran de color roja y azul con sus diferencias.

Tenía un lente con forma de conejo en su lado izquierdo del casco, brazo derecho, pierna izquierda y dos secciones del pecho en forma diagonal todo de color rojo pero en la pierna se notaba una especie de resorte de color blanco, mientras que tenía un lente con forma de tanque en el lado derecho, con un brazo izquierdo, pierna derecha y dos parte del pecho de forma diagonal todo de color azul.

Ahora entendía por qué algunos lo llamaban el "Guerrero bicolor", pues en cómo se notaba, su traje se divide en dos colores y con distinta forma.

El guerrero suspiro para hablar.

Build: Bueno, si eso es todo, yo ya me voy.- Dijo para darse la vuelta.

Sawa: ¡E-Espera!- Nuevamente grito deteniendo una vez más al héroe.- Una última pregunta… ¿Quién eres?

El guerrero se quedó parado un rato y tomo un poco de aire.

¿?: Como ya había dicho, Soy Build.- Dijo mientras usaba su dedo índice para deslizarlo sobre su lente derecho que tenía forma de tanque hasta la punta superior.- Kamen rider Build… un héroe que lucha por el amor y la paz.- Dijo orgullosamente.

Ambas estaban impresionadas por la presentación, su salvador se presentaba como un héroe.

El guerrero se despidió de ambas mujeres, que aún estaban aturdidas por la presentación, y dio un gran salto abandonando el lugar.

La mujer mayor al ver esto sonrió mientras miraba las fotos.

Sawa: Con que "Kamen rider Build", ¿eh?- Dijo con un tono contento y espero a la ambulancia para que recogieran al hombre y poder irse.


	2. Cap 1: Ataraxia

**Capitulo 1: [Ataraxia].**

* * *

-Sueño-

¿?: Kizuna, la prueba de hoy es este programa.- Dijo una mujer de largo cabello negro mientras visualizó el contenido para el experimento de hoy en el monitor, ella era la científica y madre del mencionado, ella es "Hida Nayuta". Por lo que el niño asintió en gran medida después de confirmar el contenido.

Kizuna: Lo entiendo, Okaa-san. Voy a trabajar duro hoy también.- Dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

Nayuta: Cierto, realmente eres un buen niño. Has todo lo posible.- Dijo la madre de este.

Era una habitación de color blanco puro de experimento donde no había nada. Allí, su madre se pasaba todo el tiempo haciendo experimentos día tras día.

Ese experimento era sobre el desarrollo de una nueva arma llamada [Heart Hybrid Gear] (HxH). Esa arma parecía hacer uso de la tecnología de otro universo, un paquete de estado de tecnología más avanzada que se allá visto.

Kizuna, al ser un niño pequeño, no entendía nada de eso. Lo que entendía era que era una especie de capsula llamada núcleo que se incrustaba dentro de su cuerpo a través de una operación. Y entonces, con el poder de este se creaba una armadura que lo equipaba con armas al mencionar su nombre en su cuerpo.

Luego de eso, cuando el usaba eso y realizaba los experimentos, su madre era feliz.

Eso era todo lo que entendía.

Nayuta: Tú eres el único en el mundo que estas en posesión de un [Heart Hybrid Gear] ¿sabes? El resultado de estos experimentos se convertirá en la clave para salvar el mundo.- Dijo sonriendo haciendo que el pequeño se sintiera orgulloso de ser útil a su madre y al mundo.

Se sentía triunfante de que él fuera el único poseedor de un [Heart Hybrid Gear] en el mundo.

Estaba feliz de que él le gustara su madre.

Se sentía un poco como un héroe.

Hasta que llego un fatídico día donde todo eso se desvaneció.

Kizuna: ¿Quién es esa?- Pregunto el niño curioso viendo como una niña de cabello plateado y piel blanca estaba en una camilla en el laboratorio.

Nayuta: Parece que ella es una niña perdida. Ella fue descubierta recientemente en Tokio- Respondió calmadamente.

Kizuna: Hmm~- Miro fijamente a la niña y se preguntaba por qué se le trajo aquí.

Mientras que él pensaba en eso…

Nayuta: Por eso, Kizuna no vengas aquí nunca más.

Kizuna: ¿Eh?- Cambio su visión a su madre mientras la veía incrédulo por lo dicho.

Nayuta: La aptitud de esa chica con el [Heart Hybrid Gear] es increíblemente alta. Si las comparo con tus especificaciones, no tiene sentido seguir experimentando más con esto.- Dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.- Tú ya no eres necesario.

Kizuna: Es… Espera un segundo… Okaa-san.- Dijo el pequeño tratando de cambiar la situación.

Nayuta: Adiós, Kizuna.- Dijo la madre dándole la espalda.

Kizuna: ¡Yo voy a trabajar aún más duro! ¡Me esforzare más!- Exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Por favor, no…!.

* * *

-Segundo sueño-

Todo a su alrededor era muy confuso.

Kizuna, que ahora era un chico de 16 años, estaba aterrorizado, su cuerpo entero estaba inmóvil, pues fue atado de manos y pies por unas agarraderas…

Una sensación de claustrofobia se sintió en su pecho cuando descubrió que estaba encerrado en una caja de vidrio del tamaño de una persona.

En esa misma caja, se encontraba un líquido que cubría hasta la mitad de su cuerpo aumentando su miedo.

Lucho desesperadamente para liberarse, pero unos hombres vestidos de blanco con máscaras de humo lo inmovilizaban a la fuerza. Este tuvo pavor al sentir sus miradas y palabras.

En medio de tanta desesperación, vio a un lado a un sujeto en particular… Ahí sentado, viendo toda su tortura…Un sujeto con un traje de murciélago. Con una mano apoyada en su cabeza y una pierna encima de la otra haciéndolo ver que se entretenía con lo que veía.

La puerta que estaba justo encima de su tanque se abrió e intentaron forzarlo a ponerse una máscara de gas, lucho desesperadamente para impedirlo…Pero fue en vano.

Le pusieron la máscara y empezó a sentir una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo. Con eso, Kizuna termino perdiendo el conocimiento y todo se volvió blanco.

* * *

-Fuera de la mente de Kizuna-

Con un jadeo, Hida Kizuna abrió sus ojos. El chico se había despertado, de lo que parecía, una horrible pesadilla.

El miro a su alrededor, verificando donde se encontraba y pudo relajarse al ver que estaba actualmente dentro de un tren.

Era el coche de motor lineal que se movía en el subterráneo entre el [megafloat]. Él se quedó dormido sentado en ello hace un momento.

Kizuna: Yo… estaba viendo ese extraño sueño de nuevo... Y además, tuve que recordar eso justa ahora- Dijo pues se sentía preocupado si él también estaba hablando en su sueño, pero no había nadie en el tren que no fuera él.

Para que él viera ese tipo de sueño... había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había ido a la academia, por lo que se preguntó si estaba nervioso. Y además de vez en cuando tenía la misma pesadilla donde se encontraba encerrado en una habitación con un hombre murciélago.

El empezó a tener esas pesadillas en el tiempo en que desapareció por una semana entera. Preocupándose de saber la verdad sobre el asunto, pues no es capaz de recordar claramente lo sucedido.

Su imagen que se reflejaba en la ventana no era la de un niño, sino una cara de un estudiante de secundaria. Hida Kizuna estaba vestido con unos jeans, una chaqueta ploma, bajo de esta una polera con gorro blanco, una gabardina café claro y unas zapatillas las cuales eran de diferente color. Mientras su zapatilla derecha era azul, la otra era roja

La sinergia digital que se encontraba cerca de la puerta estaba mostrando el mapa del Océano Pacífico, en ese mapa había un punto rojo en movimiento.

Megafloat (Estructura flotante extra grande del océano) Japón estaba en medio de la travesía en el Océano Pacífico. En el interior del tren el aire acondicionado estaba funcionando, pero recientemente el Megafloat se encontraba cerca del ecuador, por lo que el exterior era húmedamente caliente.

El [float] era una ciudad gigante creada por encima del mar. [Tokio Float], [Osaka], etc, se unió a cada float creado de divisiones administrativas de Japón, convirtiéndose en una estructura gigante que era el [Megafloat Japón].

Esa amplitud, si se comparaba con algo del pasado, podría rivalizar con la enormidad del distrito 23 de Tokio, pero dicha escala todavía era pequeña en comparación con el súper gran país como Estados Unidos y similares. La amplitud de un [megafloat] representaba el poder nacional de ese país. Cada país estaba vagando por los mares del mundo con sus respectivos [megafloat] únicos.

Actualmente el [megafloat] en sí era exactamente el país por los países de todo el mundo que perdieron sus territorios, por lo que él [megafloat] era todo el territorio que tenían. Las tripulaciones y residentes del megafloat eran todas las personas del país que podrían ser confirmadas como seguras en el estado actual.

Para los [megafloats] que navegaban por los mares de todo el mundo, algo así como las aguas territoriales no tenía ningún sentido. El mapa del mundo tampoco existía.

Todo comenzó desde el día en que el mundo se volcó.

Kizuna: (El Primer Conflicto del Universo Alternativo.)- Recordó el acontecimiento.

* * *

 **Hace quince años, sin ningún augurio en absoluto, sin ningún tipo de aviso previo, Ocurrió de la nada.**

 **América del Norte, América del Sur, Rusia, China, Australia, África del sur, Francia, las entradas (Colisión de superficie) hacia el universo alternativo fueron apareciendo. Y luego, armas mágicas que eran una fusión de magia y la ciencia, aparecieron desde esas entradas.**

 **Ahora que había llegado a esta condición, nadie entendía de qué lado empezó. Sin embargo, fue un hecho inequívoco de que se convirtió en una situación de combate. Y luego el fuego de la guerra se extendió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

 **Las entradas hacia el universo alternativo solamente se abrieron durante dos semanas, pero ciento cincuenta millones de personas de las ciudades perdieron la vida. La humanidad fue completamente impotente contra el ejército del universo alternativo.**

 **Así, el primer contacto con un universo alternativo terminó de la peor forma.**

 **Por otra parte, fue una decepción que no entendiera nada sobre el universo alternativo.**

 **Sólo se mantuvieron siendo atacados por el enemigo y su lado fue incapaz de atacar de nuevo. La humanidad todavía estaba por entender el objetivo de la gente del otro universo o incluso su apariencia.**

* * *

Kizuna: (Sin embargo, eso no fue todo. Luego se produjo el desastre del [Sky Walk].)

* * *

 **Cinco años después del desastre, se produjo un evento que levanto el ánimo de la población y eso era el descubrimiento de un artefacto alienígena, el cual fue encontrado y traído desde el planeta Marte.**

 **Con esto, se pensó que si se estudiaba, se podría crear armas para defenderse de los invasores de otro mundo. Sin embargo, hubo un accidente en que alguien se coló en el evento de muestra de este objeto y cuando el hombre toco la caja, este libero un extraño poder que creo un muro que dividió al mundo en tres, el cual se llamó [Sky Walk]. Se le denomino a este objeto como [Pandora Box] por qué ocasiono un nuevo caos en el mundo al momento de usarla al igual que el de la mitología.**

 **Con estos dos eventos que sucedieron en el trascurso de 5 años, se le llamo a esa época como la "Era oscura de la humanidad", pues fue cuando la humanidad y el mundo callo en caos.**

 **Y entonces, hace más de medio año.**

* * *

Kizuna: (Se produjo el segundo conflicto del universo alternativo.)

* * *

 **Fue un conflicto en una escala incomparable con el primero.**

 **Las entradas estaban apareciendo en cada uno de los continentes y los países insulares, sin excepción. A partir de ahí las armas mágicas de otro universo estaban alzándose con grandes números.**

 **La humanidad trató de resistir desesperadamente, pero las armas convencionales de la humanidad eran impotentes frente a la tecnología del universo alternativo. Por lo que usaron otros tipos de armas que se crearon para combatirlos, tras la investigación de la [Pandora Box] y [Sky Wall], las cuales mostraron ser más efectivas en su contra y lograr destruir a varios de estos. Sin embargo, el número era tan grande, sus armas tan avanzadas y buques de guerra hicieron que no pudieran hacerle frente por mucho tiempo.**

 **El ejército fue arruinado a pesar de la dura batalla que le dieron y el mundo fue conquistado.**

 **A partir de la experiencia con el primer conflicto del universo alternativo, cada uno de los países construyó un megafloat como para el uso de emergencia y también como la carta de triunfo de la batalla. Por así decirlo, el megafloat era el plan de apoyo del país. Por no hablar de la función de la ciudad, gobierno, economía, etc, el megafloat estaba equipado con todos los mecanismos de la sociedad, los megafloats eran una versión en miniatura de los países.**

 **Cada país que fue invadido por otro universo, abandonó su territorio original y se convirtieron en un país móvil paseando por encima del mar con su megafloat.**

 **Sin embargo, las personas que no pudieron subir al megafloat todavía estaban en el antiguo territorio del país. En este momento el megafloat no tenía ningún medio para saber qué había pasado con esas personas.**

 **Incluso si trataban de hacer contacto, una onda electromagnética los cortaba en la tierra y no podían conseguir cualquier transmisión.**

 **Cuando se acercaban a su país de origen, las armas mágicas y la flota del universo alternativo aparecían desde la entrada, esa era la razón por la que el megafloat no podía acercarse sin cuidado aunque quisieran confirmar el bienestar de su gente.**

 **Incluso mientras que las personas que vivían por encima del megafloat vivían una vida pacífica por encima de la zona segura que era el mar, estaban deseando una vez más recuperar su país, rescatar a la gente que quedara, y volver a su ciudad y sus casas.**

* * *

El metro lineal pasó a través de la estación de Tokio.

Uno no lo entendía desde el subterráneo, pero supuestamente por encima del suelo estaba el edificio de la estación de Tokio que fue desmantelado desde el Japón original y reconstruido aquí. Con el motivo de construir cada uno de los [Floats], los edificios famosos de la región de cada una de las divisiones de administración respectivas, fueron desmantelados y reconstruidos de nuevo en los [Floats] para mantener viva la característica de las regiones, los esquemas de reproducir el paisaje y los gustos se realizaron en la construcción.

Fuera de la ventana de repente se volvió brillante. Sus ojos estaban deslumbrados por ese brillo. Él entrecerró los ojos y luego miró por la ventana, fuera había un mar azul sin fin continuo que brillaba desde la luz del sol. Nubes blancas flotaban en el cielo transparente, y luego el sol del país del sur brillaba intensamente.

El tren lineal corrió por encima de la travesía marítima durante un largo puente. Por delante de este puente, Kizuna podía ver el destino al que se dirigía.

Edificios como un muro de protección que lo rodeaban. Cañones de tiro rápido y misiles sobresalían hacia todas direcciones a los 360°. El ambiente era exactamente como una fortaleza.

Kizuna: (Academia de Defensa Táctica, [Ataraxia].)

Era un [Float] auto portante con un diámetro de tres kilómetros, también era uno de los [Floats] más antiguos.

Los [Floats] de cada región también estaban equipados con la función de defensa no tripulada de la ciudad, pero la defensa de Japón fundamentalmente estaba asumida por este Megafloat Ataraxia.

Justo después de los conflictos del universo alternativo, este Ataraxia fue la línea más importante de la lucha contra la tecnología del universo alternativo, el cual era una institución de investigación que constantemente desarrollaba los recursos humanos y de I + D, a excepción de la universidad, este float también era un establecimiento conjunto con una escuela alta y media.

Su madre era dueña de un centro de investigación en Ataraxia, por lo que Kizuna vivió también en este [Float] cuando era pequeño. Él fue expulsado del centro de investigación hace siete años y fue forzado a moverse al [Float de Tokio]. A pesar de que fue sólo por un corto tiempo, empezó a vivir con su hermana mayor.

Sin embargo, su hermana mayor pronto se inscribió en Ataraxia. Por lo que Kizuna empezó a vivir solo, por lo que tuvo que aprender a cocinar y tareas del hogar, algo que encontró muy fácil pues parecía que tenía un talento natural para eso.

Los únicos que podrían entrar en Ataraxia eran sólo los que habían recibido el permiso. Kizuna no fue capaz de ser escogido para acercarse a Ataraxia.

Cada mes se producía un anuncio público que se celebraba durante varias decenas de personas para disfrutar de un viaje de campo allí, pero nunca había conseguido ni siquiera una vez ser elegido.

Él pensó que, por casualidad, podría ser excluido de la lotería desde el principio, pero cada mes se mantuvo aplicando igualmente para porque quería ver a su familia.

Cuando todos se fueron, el visito de forma regular a su Tío Hida Takumi, que también era un famoso científico. Pero lamentablemente había ganado una mala reputación hace años por una forma extrema en una de sus ideas para experimentos, por lo que había sido despedido. Sin embargo este le conto que gano un nuevo trabajo.

Como era alguien muy ocupado en su investigación, no tenía tiempo para mantener su casa en buenas condiciones, aunque la mantenía un gran orden, o su estado alimenticio. Por lo que Kizuna se ofreció a ser el encargado de mantener su salud, limpiando la casa o preparándole la comida, algo que el gustosamente acepto.

Estuvo trabajando cuidándolo hasta que murió siendo asesinado por alguien hace un año. Esto lo entristeció cuando supo de la noticia, pero extrañamente fue ese el mismo día donde comenzó a tener extraños recuerdos sobre ser un sujeto de pruebas para experimentos y donde adquirió una gran inteligencia.

Él ha estado enviando correos a su familia. Su madre no contestaba ninguna de sus mensajes, su hermana solo le respondía cada cierto tiempo, pues pareciera que estaba muy ocupada.

Y entonces fue la noche de ayer que su hermana mayor, Hida Reiri, lo llamó por teléfono después de mucho tiempo.

* * *

-Flash back, día anterior-

Dentro de su casa, Hida Kizuna se encontraba revisando ciertos datos complicados y tenía algo a su lado en proceso de construcción.

El joven jadeo cuando se sorprendió cuando se percató que estaba recibiendo una llamada. Este decidió contestar la llamada y se quedó incrédulo al oír la voz de la persona.

Reiri: {¿Kizuna?}- Dijo una voz que el reconoció.

Kizuna: ¿¡Nee-chan!?- Exclamo sorprendido por una voz que no espero escuchar.- Ha pasado un largo tiempo, nunca te pusiste en contacto conmigo en absoluto, pero… ¿Por qué me llamas justo a ahora después de todo este tiempo?

Reiri: {He estado ocupada con mi trabajo.}- Respondió tranquilamente. {En lugar de eso, he dispuesto el procedimiento para tu admisión en [Ataraxia]. Mañana, ven hasta la recepción al mediodía. Después de tomar el cuidado del procedimiento de inscripción, informa de ti en la sede de comandos. ¿Entiendes eso?}- Dijo y el abrió los ojos.

Kizuna: ¿Ah? ¿Qué estás diciendo tan repentinamente Nee-chan? ¿Para que quieres que vaya a [Ataraxia]?- Pregunto exigiendo la razón de ir a un lugar al cual no se le había permitido ir por alguna razón.

[Ataraxia] era en la actualidad un lugar que reunía a la gente con el fin de convertirlos en la piedra angular de la humanidad en varios campos. Aunque su yo actual ahora estaba más que capacitado para ingresar sin problemas, no entendía por qué lo querían ahora si no saben de lo que es capaz, dado que nunca dio información sobre ello y lo mantuvo en secreto.

Reiri: {Tengo que hacer negocios con tu [Heart Hybrid Gear].}- Respondió y el pecho de Kizuna sintió un dolor agudo.

Kizuna: Jajaja, por dios Nee-chan… No sabía que te gustaba decir esas bromas… ¿Para que necesitas esa inutilidad?- Pregunto y francamente, no quería volver a activar esa cosa.

No quería recordar cómo estaba siendo tratado como un niño que no fuera necesario por su madre. Además, también había otra razón.

Había una necesidad de decir el nombre del engranaje dentro de uno mismo con el objetivo de activar el engranaje del corazón híbrido. Eso se debía a que era el código de activación.

No quería gritar ese nombre.

Cuando era un niño no le importaba en absoluto, pero en este momento era una palabra clave que no quería decir abiertamente.

Reiri: {Voy a ser el que decida si es útil o no. Si lo entiendes, entonces haz lo que digo… Si llegas tarde mañana, voy a hacer público todos tus secretos embarazosos. Por ejemplo, esa vez que eras un niño que estabas tratando de ir al baño.}- Kizuna abrió los ojos mientras que su cara se volvía blanca.

Kizuna: No te atreverías.- Dijo tratando de controlarse.

Reiri: {Pruébame}- Dijo con una voz desafiante.

* * *

-Fin del Flash back-

El joven suspiro al recordar ese evento y de cómo termino accediendo a la fuerza. Antes de irse, fue a avisar a unas personas con quien estaba interactuando y trabajando el último año. Pues ahora que tendría que quedarse en esa academia, necesitaba que ellos también lo hicieran para no perjudicar el progreso de lo que hacen.

Sin embargo, el sujeto que se encargaba mayormente de eso ya lo tenía previsto y tenía una tienda lista para abrir en ese lugar con una habitación especial para que el trabajara. También fueron capases de trasladar un aparato que era primordial para ellos.

Kizuna se asombró por lo bien preparado que ya estaba e incluso le dijeron que estarían ya instalados en Ataxia cuando llegara, por lo que le aconsejo que los viera cuando estuviera en la instalación.

Regresando a la situación en que se encuentra actualmente el joven. El coche de motor lineal llegó a la estación y Kizuna se bajó del tren.

Kizuna: (¿Qué es lo que está pensando Nee-chan?... No, más que eso, ¿por qué ella hizo ese tipo de llamada? Si no recuerdo mal, oí que su trabajo es una especie de trabajo de oficina, aunque…)- Se preguntaba mientras pensaba en varias posibles respuestas.

Por casualidad, ¿se empleó en una empresa relacionada con Ataraxia?

Él no era capaz de entender los pensamientos e intenciones que pasaban por la cabeza de su hermana y más aún al no contactar con ella durante tanto tiempo.

Este lugar era un lugar donde tenía un recuerdo desagradable como un niño, y también era el mismo [float] donde estaba su madre, esos hechos se comunicaron en el corazón de Kizuna de forma pesada.

Él podría encontrarse con su madre. Él quería verla, pero tampoco quería verla.

Aunque todavía albergaba tales sentimientos contradictorios, recibió la inspección de entrada.

La inspección restringía a las personas sin permiso de entrar en Ataraxia.

La recepción no era un ser humano, sino un personaje tridimensional CG. Una chica de pelo hermoso color rosa estaba hablando con una voz sintética que sonaba muy estrecha con la voz humana.

CG: [Confirmación terminada. Eres Hida Kizuna-san, quien está dispuesto a inscribirse en la Academia de Defensa Táctica Ataraxia hoy ¿cierto? La edad es de 17 años, ¿no hay error en que será trasladado como un estudiante de segundo año de secundaria?]- Pregunto la chica holográfica.

Kizuna: (Vaya, con que realmente voy a asistir a esta academia.)- Pensó un tanto asombrado ante esto, pues en verdad asistiría a esta prestigiosa escuela a la cual solo van los mejores de los mejores.- Sí, no hay ningún error.- Respondió secamente sin interés.

Si él fuera su viejo yo, estaría atónito por el acontecimiento y muy nervioso, pero con el paso del tiempo y su trabajo secreto, gano una gran madures y sentido del deber, por lo que ya no le parecía la gran cosa.

CG: [¡Bienvenido a Ataraxia! Que la suerte te acompañe.]-Dijo de manera contenta.

Kizuna: (Quien rayos la programo. ¿Un fanático de Star Wars?)- Pensó complicado.

Después de pasar por la inspección y pasar por la puerta, se encontró con el suelo de Ataraxia.

Kizuna: Heee… pensé que se iba a sentir salvaje porque este lugar está combinado con una instalación militar, pero el paisaje urbano es muy bonito y elegante en su lugar.- Dijo mirando su entorno.

El lugar era más apacible de lo que pensaba, había muchos locales de comida rápida, cafetería, tiendas de ropa, salas de juego y mucho más.

Si la instalación era la mejor, entonces los empleados de la tienda también eran educados y amables.

Los estudiantes también eran los mismos, mirando a aquel que estaba dando vueltas con ropa casual, preguntándose de dónde había salido, era algo que le preocupaba, estaba buscando a alguien, y estaba siendo llamado por muchas personas en preocupación.

Sin embargo, muchas de las chicas del lugar pensaron que él era muy guapo y además el aura que desprendía era muy madura. Por lo que atrajo el interés de varias muchachas de la zona.

Por encima de todo, todo el mundo parecía feliz.

En la plaza del centro comercial, había una banda de aficionados haciendo un concierto de lanzamiento, en el centro de juego también había algunos chicos que jugaban mientras sostenían un Ventó en sus manos.

A grandes rasgos, este lugar debía ser una instalación militar, pero... en realidad este lugar estaba realmente lleno de libertad.

Kizuna: Este lugar es el sueño de todo adolecente.- Comento al ver su alrededor hasta que algo capto su atención.- ¿Eh…?

Vio a un grupo de chicas caminando, entre ellas había una chica rubia la cual se notaba que era la líder, pues dirigía el grupo. Por donde lo vieras, ella era muy bella y se notaba que era extranjera.

Tenía un largo cabello rubio, hermosos ojos azules, un bello rostro y una cintura delgada, pero lo que más destacaba de ella era su pecho el cual pareciera que fue hecho por cirugía, pues eran demasiado grandes para creer que eran naturales.

Kizuna: (No pensé que hubiera tales bellezas aquí.)- Pensó con impresión y luego al fijarse bien en la chica pensó que la conocía de algún lado hasta que la recordó.- (Ah… Ella es Yurishia Farandole, la as de EEUU.)

Ella era una gran celebridad al ser una de las pocas personas que portaba un [Heart Hybrid Gear], el cual era el arma más poderosa contra las armas del Universo alternativo.

Pudo recordarla pues una vez se topó con ella cuando usaba su traje mientras peleaban contra algunas armas mágicas y luego él decidió investigarla para saber mejor sobre ella.

Kizuna: (Supongo que fue trasladada aquí por su gran desempeño y como esta academia es el pináculo contra el otro universo, es normal que la enviaran para que demostrara toda su capacidad.)- Dedujo y en eso escucho algo que capto su atención.

¿?: ¡Oye tú! ¡Detente!- Grito una chica mientras perseguía a un chico.- ¡No puedo ignorar algo tan lascivo!

Los dos corrieron y pasaron junto a Kizuna. Nuestro peli negro pudo reconocerla, puesto que también es una de las personas que ha ayudado antes.

Kizuna: (Con que Himekawa Hayuru también se encuentra aquí.)- Pensó con una sonrisa, pues habían interactuado un poco durante una misión y se llevaron bien casi al instante.

Himekawa Hayuru es una chica de largo cabello negro y una figura bien equilibrada y modesta, lo que la convierte en la chica ideal japonesa en cuanto a figura. Sin embargo ella era muy seria en lo que hacía.

Kizuna se preguntaba por qué perseguía a un chico y su pregunta fue respondida cuando tomo una revista que estaba en el suelo.

Cuando la vio, él se sonrojo al notar que es una revista porno. Por lo cual Kizuna dedujo que lo persiguió para deshacerse de un artículo que no debería estar en la escuela.

Kizuna: (Aunque entiendo el deseo de ver a una mujer, esto ya es ir demasiado lejos.)- Pensó pues si bien se siente atraído hacia las chicas bellas como cualquier otro chico, él sigue bien las normas de la ética. Luego de pensar en eso, vio adonde se fueron corriendo ambos.- (Bueno, conociendo a Himekawa-san, esta le dará un sermón y re-prendimiento severo por esto.)

Mientras estaba parado, dejo la revista en su lugar y comenzó a caminar.

En eso alzo la vista a una pantalla que estaba transmitiendo unas noticias.

Reportera: {Ahora en una de nuestra noticias más recientes, el misterioso guerrero enmascarado, "Kamen rider Build", ha salvado nuevamente a un ciudadano de un monstruo llamado [Smash].}-Dijo mostrando unas imágenes donde aparece Build peleando con un monstruo blanco.- {Él ya ha hecho un gran aporte a la sociedad deteniendo a estas criaturas y ayudando a enfrentando a los invasores de [AU]… No sabemos quién esta tras esa mascara, pero estamos felices que este de nuestro lado.}- Informo con una gran sonrisa mientras pasaban otras imágenes.

Chico X: Oigan, yo vi un vídeo donde aparece el rider peleando contra esa cosa.

Chico X: ¡Yo también! ¡Debo admitir que su traje es genial y es muy fuerte!

Chico X: Ya me gustaría a mí tener esos poderes.

Kizuna escucho los comentarios de los chicos y se sintió alagado por los cumplidos, mientras que las chicas…

Chica X: Ne, ne… ¿Cómo crees que sea este héroe bajo su casco?

Chica X: No tengo idea, pero espero que sea un chico bien parecido.

Chica X: Yo también y más que eso espero que sea alguien de nuestra edad.

Chica X: ¿Pero cómo estamos seguras que sea un chico?

Chica X: Yo leí en una parte que escucharon su voz y aunque estaba distorsionada… ¡Definitivamente la voz pertenecía a un chico!

Chica X: Me gustaría se capas de conocerlo.

Grupo de chicas: Siiiii~- Todas suspiraron soñadoramente.

A Kizuna le creció un gran sonrojo por los comentarios. Pero sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos.

Luego de eso, este abandono el lugar y pregunto sobre una dirección a alguien, le respondieron y le dieron las indicaciones, por lo que agradeció por la ayuda.

Nuestro peli negro camino por un rato hasta que llego al lugar y vio una tienda.

La tienda se llamaba [Café Nascita] y era un nuevo local que estaba establecido en el fondo de una esquina, perjudicando el hecho de saber de ella. Aunque para él, esto era perfecto.

Entro en la tiendo y en eso vio a un hombre mayor de cabello negro que traía puesto un delantal, un sombrero y lentes. Estaba barriendo el local, pero se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien y al notarlo sonrió ampliamente.

¿?: Hola Kizuna-kun, veo que llegaste sin problemas.- Dijo el hombre.

Kizuna: Así es, Master.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

El hombre frente a él era Isurugi Soichi, él fue quien encontró a Kizuna cuando desapareció por una semana entera. Fue el quien le dio el objeto que cambio su vida y le dio una gran responsabilidad

Kizuna: Entonces… ¿Algo nuevo que contar?- Pregunto al hombre y este se puso pensativo.

Soichi: Mmh…- Se puso así un rato hasta que recordó algo.- Oh sí, mi hermosa hija está purificando la botella que nos diste hace dos días y ya debe de estar terminando con el tiempo que lleva en eso.- Comento.

Kizuna: ¿¡De verdad!?- Grito con una gran sonrisa.- ¿¡Donde está ahora!?

Soichi: Abre el refrigerador que se encuentra por ese pasillo y encontraras el camino.- Dijo señalando el lugar.

Kizuna no se tomó ni un minuto para pensar y corrió hacia el lugar. Cuando llego y abrió el refrigerador, este vio un pasaje que conducía hacia abajo por lo que rápidamente entro al lugar.

Cuando llego, vio un nuevo laboratorio bien construido con varias herramientas que le servirían. Entre ellas vio una cabina que reconoció y mientras la admiraba, un fuerte sonido se escuchó y en una parte de la cabina que parecía un microondas se abrió fuertemente dejando salir vapor.

Kizuna corrió hacia él y tomo lo que había adentro.

Lo que tenía en las manos era una botella blanca con una imagen de un puercoespín en él.

Kizuna: _Saikoda._ -Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza y un mechón de su cabello se levantó.

En eso, una compuerta de la cabina se abrió rebelando a una chica que se encontraba cansada saliendo de la invención con una cara de poco interés.

Kizuna: Buen trabajo.- Felicito a la chica, pero esta ni le prestó atención. Él se volvió a acercar a ella mostrándole la botella.- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un puercoespín?

¿?: No lo sé… No me importa…Estoy cansada…Quiero mi dinero… Tengo sueño…-Decía mientras se apoyaba en un pilar metálico mientras bostezaba.

Ella es Isurugi Misora, hija del dueño de la tienda. Es una chica de cabello negro con una coleta encima de su cabeza, actualmente viste una ropa ligera bastante grande como un pijama. Aunque no parezca la gran cosa, ella posee un poder que nadie creería que tiene.

Después de dar su comentario, se dirigió a una habitación. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no le prestó atención, pues examinaba la botella con gran atención y alegría.

Kizuna: Me pregunto qué podre hacer con esto… ¡Ya quiero probarlo!- Dijo con gran alegría para luego ir hacia la gran cabina.- ¡Pero, hay que admitir que mis inventos son increíbles! Puedo tomar la esencia de los monstruos y convertirlos en poderes para Build.

En eso recordó como él toma las esencia de los [Smash] y luego las pone en el microondas de la cabina.

Kizuna: Por supuesto, todo es gracias a tu poder, Misora…- Recordó como la chica entra en la cabina y con ella estando un rato dentro activando su habilidad, las botellas son purificadas.- Pero mi tecnología, que te permite alcanzar tu máximo potencial, es digna de admiración...

Decía el mientras caminaba y le hablaba a la chica, pero cuando este se fijó en la chica, noto que estaba acostada en una cama y ya estaba completamente dormida, incluso roncaba.

Kizuna: Bueno, es mejor dejarla dormir.- Comento para salir del lugar.

Cuando volvió a la parte de la tienda, este vio al dueño del local.

Soichi: Y… ¿Cómo te fue?- Pregunto con ansias.

Kizuna: Míralo tú mismo.- Respondió entregándole la botella, la cual el tomo.

Soichi: ¡Bravo!... Muchas gracias, mi querida hija.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa y luego se dirigió al peli negro.- Entonces ¿Has podido recordar algo de ese evento?

Kizuna ya sabía de lo que le hablaba, pero este negó con la cabeza.

Kizuna: Lamentablemente no… He estado intentando recordar, pero todo lo que recuerdo es cuando estaba siendo usado para algún tipo de experimento humano y al hombre murciélago.- Explico y el dueño puso una expresión complicada.

Soichi: ¿Solo eso?- Dijo y Kizuna solo asintió y esto hizo que suspirara.- Con que nuevamente no hay progreso en esa parte… Por eso debes encontrar rápidamente a ese hombre murciélago para saber la verdad, aunque tampoco ayuda que ahora seas famoso por ayudar a combatir contra [AU].-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Kizuna recordó las noticias y algunos comentarios que le hacían.

En muchos de ellos lo catalogaban como un héroe que apareció para defender el mundo y mucha gente hablaba bien de él, por todas las acciones que realizo en el transcurso de un año.

Kizuna: Bueno, no quería ser famoso, pero no podía evitar ayudar a la gente contra estas amenazas y ahora que soy Build tengo el poder para hacerlo.-Dijo seriamente, pues él tenía un gran sentido del deber.

Soichi: Como quieras.- Dijo para ver un reloj dentro de su tienda.- Oye… ¿No se te está haciendo tarde?

Ante el comentario, Kizuna vio su reloj y palideció.

Kizuna: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si no llego rápido, mi hermana me matara!

Ante eso, Kizuna corrió a toda velocidad saliendo del local como si le llevara el diablo, dejando a un Soichi con una expresión divertida mientras se reía disimuladamente.

Soichi: Este chico… Realmente me divierto con el… Pero bueno, ya veremos cómo le va ahora entrando en esta escuela.-Comento para seguir ordenando el lugar.

Kizuna corrió por la calle intentando encontrar la oficina central.

Bueno, si él acabara entrando por la calle adecuada, seguramente encontraría un edificio que tuviera la forma de la oficina central, también tenía que haber alguna placa de guía alrededor. Incluso si no fuera así, todo el mundo aquí lo sabía, por lo que estaría bien si acabara preguntándole a alguien por la dirección.

Teniendo una idea así, comenzó a correr más tranquilo, pero…

Kizuna: Estoy perdido…-Dijo suspirando levemente.

[Ataraxia] era más amplio de lo que pensaba, no podía encontrar la escuela secundaria o la sede de comandos en cualquier lugar. Por otra parte, junto con el final de la hora del almuerzo, no había más estudiantes caminando en el exterior.

Kizuna: O más bien, ¿Dónde me encuentro?- Se preguntó mientras veía como, por alguna razón, él estaba caminando en un bosque.- ¿Por qué hay un bosque y un río dentro de una Academia Float?

Incluso si trataba de volver, ya no entendía en qué dirección debía volver.

Kizuna: ¿Cómo conseguí perderme en mi primer día de ir a la escuela y morir? No puedo creer que me haya pasado esta estupidez tan grande.- Se dijo poniéndose una mano en la cara y masajeando su sien.

Justo cuando pensaba eso, entró en un espacio abierto aún más en el interior del bosque.

Kizuna: Bueno. Al menos finalmente volví a la ciudad.- Se dijo calmadamente.

Si fuera alguien común para su edad, el estaría rebosando de felicidad en su interior, pero sabía que con esto no terminaba lo que hacía por lo que decidió seguir avanzando. Sin embargo dio un mal paso.

Cuando salió del bosque, se encontró con un mar allí.

Kizuna detuvo su carrera tan repentinamente que su cuerpo cayó hacia delante.

El lugar donde estaba era al borde del flotador. Era como un precipicio de acantilado, la pared del casco del flotador continuaba hasta mucho más abajo.

El casco del megafloat era gigante. La altura podría incluso llegar a varias decenas de metros.

Kizuna: Yo… casi me muero de una manera estúpida.- Se dijo a sí mismo y se reprendió mentalmente por su actitud actual.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que le llamó la atención incluso más que eso.

Un cañón de tiro rápido de gran tipo estaba fijado en el borde exterior. Una chica estaba de pie en la punta de ese cañón.

Su espalda estaba frente a él, su cabello plateado y su uniforme de Ataraxia revoloteaban del viento del mar.

Kizuna se quedó viéndola un poco hasta que recordó algo.

Kizuna: (Si sigo perdiendo mi tiempo… Nee-chan definitivamente me matara o me hará la vida imposible.)- Pensó y decidió hablar.- Disculpe señorita.-Sus palabras hicieron que esa chica se girara hacia él.

Los ojos de Kizuna fueron robados por su apariencia.

Kizuna: (Ah, eso no es un ser humano, debe ser un personaje generado por ordenador como la recepcionista. Si es así, podría ser normal para que ella se destacara con tanta calma en un lugar peligroso como ese)- Era lo que él pensaba.

Lo hacía porque no podía creer que alguien como ella fuera un ser humano vivo.

Un pelo plateado largo y ojos rojos.

Una delicadeza y belleza que eran como la porcelana hecha a mano, precisamente, era una chica que daba la impresión de dureza y sin embargo también fragilidad. No había manera de que pudiera existir tan convenientemente hermosa humana.

Su altura era normal, pero su cabeza era un poco pequeña en comparación con la altura de su cuerpo. Tenía una proporción delgada en la medida que hacía a uno preocupado de que se fuera a romper, pero su pecho era tan grande en desequilibrio con su cuerpo.

Su piel era blanca y suave como si se hubiera puesto de relieve y se veía brillante.

Mirando a la cara desde el lado, no podía pensar en ninguna otra palabra para describirla aparte como una belleza perfecta. Sus ojos rojos que parecían como si fueran ellos mismos emisores de luz se llenaron de tristeza, era como si sus largas pestañas ocultaban esa tristeza. Esa mirada triste, estaba dirigida a Kizuna.

Esos ojos rojos estaban reflejando una chispa de luz.

¿Estaba llorando...?

En eso, un recuerdo vino a su mente y vio a una niña de unos 10 años llorando sin parar en ellos.

El sacudió la cabeza para regresar a la realidad.

Miro a la chica y fue un hecho que tenia una gran belleza trascendental. Él fue monopolizando la mirada de esta chica.

Sólo ese hecho le hizo sentir como si estuviera disparándose al cielo. Sin embargo, fue capaz de controlarse, pues sabía que tenía que controlar sus emociones y hormonas para que no actuara como un idiota pervertido, pues ahora los hombres son fácilmente juzgados.

La vio una vez más y tuvo que admitir que era difícil creer que existiera tal belleza. Pues incluso las ídols que hacían aparición en la televisión, si se compararan con la chica delante de sus ojos, eran como personas normales.

Esta chica era como la vida de un ser de algún sitio diferente, y podía sentir la diferencia en la dimensión de ella.

Esa chica, caminaba en su dirección.

Kizuna: (¿Eh? ¿Eh…? ¿Qué va a hacer?)- Pensó viendo a la chica que saltó ligeramente, pasando por encima de los baches, y regresó desde los cañones de tiro rápido de [Ataraxia].

El labio de color rosa brillante se estaba moviendo.

¿?: ¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto la chica mientras fruncía el ceño.

Kizuna rápidamente recupero la compostura interna, para responder.

Kizuna: Hola mucho gusto, soy Hida Kizuna.- Se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia, puesto que tenía que hacer una buena primera impresión.- Desde hoy asisto a esta escuela... Si no me equivoco, eres estudiante de aquí, ¿no?

¿?: Eso es obvio ¿no? Si no fuera una estudiante, entonces me pregunto qué piensas que soy. ¿Alguien que a propósito ordenó este uniforme, se metió en este lugar de fuertes medidas de seguridad, y miraba el paisaje en este tipo de lugar?- Contesto con una lengua afilada.

Kizuna: No, lo hacía por educación y para pedirte si me podrías guiar.- Respondió manteniendo sus ganas de gritar.- Ademas puede ser posible lo que dijiste, pues no hace falta la organización que intente mandar a un espía entrenado para colarse a estas instalaciones y robar archivos confidenciales… Y como soy nuevo aquí, te pido amablemente que no encuentres fallos a mis preguntas.

¿?: ¿Encontrar fallos? ¿Por qué en el mundo tengo que tomar al pie de alguien como tú? Más bien es una historia diferente si eres el que llorara y me suplicara, diciendo: "Por favor, déjame besar tu hermoso pie".- Dijo la peli platina.

 _ **(NT: Detección de defectos aquí en la prima está escrito con el kanji de "Tomar el Pie" Una especie de metáfora en Japón, pero en inglés quiere decir "Búsqueda de Fallos".)**_

Kizuna: ¿Perdón?- Pregunto des concertado y luchando por las ganas de arremeter a la chica que tenía al frente.

¿?: Que hombre más deshonesto.- Comento la chica sin perder su semblante serio.

Kizuna: (¿Qué pasa con esta chica? A pesar de que su apariencia es la más bella y linda que nunca antes haya visto, no puedo entender su proceso de pensamiento extraño en absoluto. Si tenía mala boca o mala personalidad, eso es todo un misterio.)- Pensó el peli negro.

Aine: Soy Chidorigafuchi Aine, una de segundo año. Está bien si quieres adorarme.- Se presentó finalmente la chica que tenia adelante.

Kizuna: ¿Tuve que escuchar todas esas estupideces solo para que finalmente me digieras tu nombre? ¿Y qué pasa con esa última declaración? ¿Crees que me siento feliz después de escuchar todo eso?- Pregunto incrédulo.

Aine: Más bien, debes expresar tu alegría para que pudieras escuchar mi nombre tan fácilmente. Ahora, baila la danza de la alegría, haz esto como si te gustara.- Dijo con la misma actitud.

Kizuna: (Esto es inútil. Su aspecto visual es lo mejor, pero sería mejor no involucrarme con esta chica… Estaba pensando en pedirle la dirección, pero tal como es su razonamiento… Prefiero buscar una forma en que Nee-chan me perdone por llegar tarde.)- Se dijo a sí mismo y suspiro.- Ok, me voy… es mejor que me largue antes que lances más tonterías de esa cosa que se supone que llamas boca.- Dijo para darse media vuelta.- Que tengas buen…

En ese momento, una fuerte sirena fue sonó.

Kizuna: ¿¡…!?

¿Qué tipo de alarma era esta? Por lo menos, era seguro que no era la señal para el inicio de clases.

O de lo contrario, ¿esta era una de desastre?

Aine: Evacúa al refugio de inmediato.- La peli platina le habló con una expresión seria.-Esta es la alarma de ataque aéreo.

Kizuna: Eso debería ser imposible. Debido a que en este momento estamos en la zona de seguridad del océano Pacífico ¿sabes? No se supone que en aquel montón del universo alternativo no debería tener un rango de crucero hasta aquí, ¿O me equivoco?- Pregunto calmadamente.

El ejército del universo alternativo por alguna razón no podía avanzar fuera de un cierto rango de la entrada. Por eso se creó este megafloat.

Aine: Tienes un argumento válido, sin embargo, esta no debería ser una falsa alarma. El enemigo ha aparecido y eso es un hecho.- Después de decir eso, Aine empezó a quitarse la ropa.

Kizuna: ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?- Exclamo sonrojado.

Después de quitarse la parte superior y colgarlo en el árbol cercano, esta vez se desabrochó el gancho de su falda. Al igual que ella se quitó la falda y la colgó en el árbol tal como su parte superior. Usando una prenda interior con un corte sorprendente, cuando se volvió de espaldas a él, pudo ver casi la mitad de su trasero al descubierto desnudo hacia él. Por otra parte, la tela estaba excavando en la grieta, por lo que le hizo caer en una ilusión, como si la tela no ocultara nada.

Aine: ¿Todavía estás en un lugar como este?- Pregunto la chica mientras su movimiento se detuvo a partir de una pequeña descarga.

Cuando vio que tenía las mejillas un poco rojas, parecía que no era como si ella no estaba avergonzada.

Aine: Te he dicho ya que evacuaras ¿verdad? Tú zoquete.

Kizuna: ¡Tú misma, simplemente por qué de repente comenzaste a desnudarte! ¿¡Qué vas a hacer si alguien te ve!?- Grito regañando a la chica.

Aine: El que está mirando aquí eres sólo tú. Tú abusador.- Al decir eso, se desabrochó los botones de su camisa blanca.-Aparta tus ojos. Si lo haces entonces no habrá ningún problema en absoluto. Soy la víctima que se quedó siendo vista unilateralmente, mientras que tú eres el pervertido que me está mirando furtiva y unilateralmente.

Kizuna: La única pervertida que se encuentra aquí eres tú.- Comento mientras que Aine, sin vacilar, se quitó la camisa blanca

Kizuna le dio la espalda para no mirarla fijamente.

Aine: ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- Pregunto confundida y molesta.

Kizuna: Para evitar que alguien te vea, sería malo si vieran como te desnudas…Chica exhibicionista.- Dijo naturalmente.

Aine: G-Gracias.- Dijo ella para luego darse cuenta de lo último que dijo.- ¿¡A-A-A q-quien llamas exhibicionista!?- Pregunto tartamudeando y con el rostro aún más rojo.

Kizuna: ¿No se? ¿A una chica que esta, literalmente, quitándose la ropa en una zona publica?- Pregunto con sarcasmo y se volteó a verlo para darse cuenta que lo que traía debajo de la camisa no era una sostén.

Lo que llevaba debajo del uniforme era un leotardo con la superficie que era extremadamente pequeña.

El centro de la malla se abrió, era como si la ropa se ostentara en el valle del pecho y el ombligo, exponiéndolos a la luz. El corte de la entrepierna también tenía un ángulo pronunciado, mientras que sus lados estaban prácticamente sin tapar.

Se veía muy erótico.

La línea del cuerpo de Aine se volvió completamente obvio, sin nada que ocultar, su gran pecho se sacudía en balanceos siguiendo su movimiento quitándose la ropa.

Sin embargo, este leotardo con una alta tasa de exposición no era algo por el bien de la gimnasia.

Kizuna: Eso es... ¿un traje de piloto?

Aine: A pesar de que eres ignorante, estás ampliamente informado sólo en ropa interior femenina ¿no es así? La forma en que estás utilizando tu cabeza es muy preocupante.

Kizuna: ¡No me informaría en algo tan estúpido y vulgar como la ropa interior que tiene una chica! ¡Más bien, lo que llevas puesto es un [traje de piloto HxH]!- Grito ya enojado por su actitud que seguía dándole.

Estaba mirando fijamente a Aine una vez más. No había ningún error, este era un traje de piloto.

Esta chica, ella podría ser…

Aine: ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto con mirada seria, pero luego se relajó.- Bueno, no importa… [¡Zeros!]

Cuando Aine gritó eso, brillantes luces azules se dispararon hacia fuera de ella.

Kizuna: Tú… ¿¡Tienes instalar un [Núcleo de Funcionamiento Interno]!?"

La luz azul se estaba volviendo en la forma del Engranaje del Corazón Híbrido.

La forma creada del engranaje estaba equipada en Aine como si excavara en su suave cuerpo.

El modelo de la armadura de la columna vertebral corrió sobre su espalda como si estuviera protegiendo su columna vertebral. Y luego, el mayor empujador apareció en su parte inferior. Esta parte era responsable de la mayor parte de su fuerza de propulsión.

Por otro lado, la parte frontal del cuerpo tenía una sorprendentemente pequeña zona que estaba protegida. No había ninguna armadura visible desde el cuello hasta el muslo. Sin embargo un ataque desde el frente podría ser confirmado por la vista, por lo que era fácil de evadir. Por otra parte, existía la función básica del engranaje de corazón híbrido, el sistema salvador de vida (Territorio Absoluto) que le daba protección a la usuaria.

Esta era una charla repentina, pero un salvador de vida era una poderosa barrera equipada en el engranaje del corazón híbrido.

Cuando la luz azul que envolvió sus cuatro extremidades se abrieron de golpe, había de pie una chica equipada con un engranaje que combinaba un protector y un empujador. Había una gran cantidad de empujadores en todo su cuerpo, por lo que podía suponer que se trataba de un engranaje con bastante alta movilidad.

Cuando su cabello plateado se sacudió suavemente, partículas azules bailaban en el aire.

Aine: Este es... [Zeros].

Su brillo era una hermosa luz azul que estaba corriendo a través de la armadura blanca elegante.

Era un simple pero muy fuerte Engranaje de Corazón Híbrido.

Se creía que este hermoso Engranaje no perdía con la impresionante y hermosa chica que poseía el pelo plateado y ojos rojos.

El [Heart Hybrid Gear] ocultaba un poder que eclipsó en gran medida el arma convencional de la humanidad. Era lo último contra las armas del Universo Alternativo. Detrás de esta tecnología que mostraba un rendimiento poco realista, había un rumor que incorporaba la tecnología de otro universo al enemigo.

Sin embargo, había un punto que le molestaba desde el [Heart Hybrid Gear] delante de sus ojos.

No había ningún arma.

Kizuna: ¿Te puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Por qué no hay un arma en ese [Heart Hybrid Gear]?- Cuestiono y los ojos rojos de la chica lo miraron.

Aine: Por favor, no digas una cosa de mala educación. Por supuesto que tiene un arma adecuada.- Respondió y el chico se puso a pensar.

Tal vez era un arma de tipo interno o una que estaba escondida en alguna parte de su armadura. Por lo que incluso un [Gear] así de pequeño, tenía las piezas equipadas.

Aine: Es un arma invisible para un idiota. Por lo que no la puedes ver. Qué lamentable.

Kizuna: ¡En vez de llamarme idiota, decir ese tipo de historia es lo que suena como idiota!- Grito con cada vez más furia, pero luego trato de calmarse.- *Suspiro*Entonces… ¿Algún sistema de camuflaje?- Pregunto y la chica abrió los ojos.

Aine: Si, este [Gear] pone énfasis en el sigilo.- Dijo levemente sorprendida. Ya que nadie había tenido tal deducción con su equipamiento.

Luego, Aine se puso de cuclillas en el suelo y agarró algo así como un mango.

¿Qué fue eso? No se dio cuenta de que algo como eso existía en absoluto.

Cuando hizo girar el mango, la tierra se abrió rápidamente, entonces, una caja de metal apareció desde el interior de la misma.

Kizuna: ¿Eh?- Vio sorprendido lo que había en su interior.

Dentro de la caja había armas de fuego en fila y no de cualquier tipo. Eran de las últimas creaciones para combatir la amenaza de otro mundo y los monstruos del espacio.

Aine tomó un arma de fuego en medio de ellas. Era una pistola de estilo 89.

Sin embargo esta tenía una especie de luz brillando en ellas, lo cual el podía suponer que era la fuente de energía.

Kizuna: Vaya… No creí ver este tipo de armas en un lugar donde lo puedas sacar tan fácilmente.

Aine: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes quejas?- Pregunto con molestia y el chico negó con la cabeza.

No, él no se quejaba.

El [Heart Hybrid Gear] era algo que tenía armaduras y armas combinadas en él. Incluso su propio equipo estaba equipado con un cañón de haz aunque su poder ofensivo era bajo.

Sin embargo, el engranaje de Aine no estaba equipado con un arma desde el principio.

Kizuna: Aunque sean armas especializadas para derrotar a los invasores, aun no tienen la potencia suficiente para acabarlos completamente. Por lo que te sugiero que trates de tener todos tus puntos muertos protegidos lo más que puedas o las cosas se pondrán feas para ti.- Recomendó y la chica abrió los ojos para luego asentir.

Un anillo de luz azul estaba flotando alrededor de la cintura de Aine.

El engranaje del corazón híbrido estaba haciendo su salida. Esa fue la señal de iniciar el vuelo, por lo que Kizuna retrocedió un poco.

Aine: Ya está bien, escapa, te vas a morir si te quedas aquí.-Dijo seriamente.

Kizuna: Por favor, eso no podría derrotarme.- Comento en tono presumido, pero la chica no le puso atención

Dejando detrás esas palabras, Aine fue hacia el mar y corrió, y luego voló lejos de [Ataraxia]. La luz azul se extendía desde los propulsores en su cintura y pies, con Aine volando hacia el cielo.

Kizuna: Esa chica tiene una legua muy afilada y parece muy confiada, sin embargo esto no es nada de lo que no pueda manejar.- Dijo arrogantemente recordando sus batallas pasadas.

Kizuna decidió dejarla y que se encargue para ver si los civiles se habían refugiado. Sin embargo…

Kizuna: (No puedo olvidar la mirada de Chidorigafuchi, estaba parada sola con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos rojos.)

Inconscientemente, Kizuna caminaba hacia la dirección donde se dirigía Aine.

Su velocidad se estaba volviendo progresivamente más rápida.

Desde aquí no podía ver bien el cielo de la ciudad. Tenía que ir a un lugar más abierto.

Cuando corría a lo largo del borde exterior de Ataraxia, en poco tiempo salió del bosque y salió en un amplio parque.

Kizuna: Que…- Exclamo al sentir una fuerte corriente de viento y fijo su mirada hacia arriba.

Lo que vio fue un gigantesco objeto que volaba enzima suyo. Un vendaval terrible atacó a Kizuna.

¿¡Gigante!? No, ¿¡era un arma mágica!?

Colocándose en cuclillas en el suelo, de alguna manera soportó ser desbordado aun cuando lo tomaron desprevenido.

¡Esa fue un arma mágica del universo alternativo!

Era un gigante mecanizado con una altura total que superaba los diez metros.

Incluso entre las armas mágicas que fueron diseñadas con la impresión de la armadura, éste tenía un par de alas que poseía una capacidad de volar, un [Albatros].

No importaba la forma en que se veía, no debería ser capaz de volar en el cielo sobre la base de aviación mecánica, pero lo que se elevaba en el cielo con la movilidad que era incluso superior a un avión. No entendía en absoluto con qué tipo de tecnología volaba en el cielo y eso le daba curiosidad.

La tecnología del universo alternativo superaba con creces el sentido común de la humanidad.

Y luego, después de eso, una pequeña sombra pasó a través de él en un instante.

Kizuna: (¿¡Chidorigafuchi!?)

Persiguió la parte posterior de la figura volando por delante de él con su ojo, pero la figura ya se había ido. Cuando alzó la vista, pudo ver un [Heart Hybrid Gear] blanco ascendiendo alto hacia el cielo persiguiendo al Albatros.

Aine apretó el gatillo de la pistola que parecía un tipo-89 en su mano y dispersó las chispas en la espalda de Albatros.

Esa fue una buena habilidad.

Si esta fuera una pelea de perros, entonces esta sería la victoria de Aine.

Sin embargo, la armadura del Albatros repelió casi completamente esas balas.

Por el contrario, Albatros se detuvo todavía en el cielo y dirigió su bayoneta hacia Aine mientras giraba su cuerpo detrás. Normalmente la bayoneta era un rifle, que tenía una espada corta fijada en la punta, pero la bayoneta del universo alternativo tenía la forma de una hoja de espada con una empuñadura de pistola fusionada y un gatillo como el asa.

Cuando se apretó el gatillo de esa bayoneta, la espada emitió una luz y una bala de luz fue disparada hacia Aine.

La velocidad de la bala era rápida. Era difícil perseguirla con los ojos, pero Aine eludió la bala con agilidad. Y luego rodeó al Albatros e hizo llover balas desde todas las direcciones.

Pudo dañarlo, pero no fue suficiente.

Aine tiró un cartucho cartucho que se había vaciado e insertó un nuevo cartucho que estaba brillando con una luz de energía, por lo que supuso que era la nueva munición.

Ella eludió muy bien la bala de luz que Albatros volvió a disparar y luego acortó la distancia de un tirón.

Y entonces…

Ella golpeó.

Kizuna: ¿Eh?… ¿¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeh!?- Grito sorprendido por la acción tan directa.

Un fuerte golpe en la barbilla del [Albatros], haciendo que el cuerpo gigante se doblara hacia atrás en gran medida.

Kizuna: Eh... C-Con que su especialidad es el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo.- Dijo tratando de controlarse y analizando a la chica.

Aine metió el cañón de la pistola de tipo 89 en el hueco del cuello levantado y apretó el gatillo. Ella siguió disparando hasta que su munición se agotó, entonces, Aine le dio una patada al albatros y tomó cierta distancia.

El Albatros impotente con las patadas comenzó a caer y después de un tiempo explotó en gran medida. Sus fragmentos dispersos se transformaron en fragmentos de luz, mientras que llovían en el suelo.

Aine descendió hasta el suelo. Kizuna camino tranquilamente al lugar donde aterrizaría con el objetivo de recibirla.

Kizuna: Asombroso. No esperaba que lo derrotares de esa forma- Comento impresionado por la habilidad que había visto y felicitando a la chica.

Sin embargo Aine ignoró a Kizuna, una vez más se puso en cuclillas en la esquina del parque y torció el mango de una escotilla.

La caja que voló desde el suelo se abrió alineada con armas de fuego.

Kizuna: Espera, ¿Este tipo de armas están por todas partes en el [Float]?-Pregunto curioso.

Aine: Por supuesto. No sabemos cuándo el enemigo atacará después de todo.-Respondió con calma mientras se ponía de cuclillas.

Kizuna: Buen punto.- Contesto de acuerdo, pues nunca se sabe cuándo serás atacado y lo mejor es estar preparado para cualquier situación

Esta vez Aine sacó un arma aún más grande que la de tipo-89. Era una especie de ametralladora pesada de 12,7 mm. Normalmente no era algo que un ser humano podría utilizar al llevar a mano, pero ésta había sido remodelada con fuerza por lo que se podía usar con la mano. Sólo su parte principal tenía el peso total de casi 40 kilos, pero Aine ligeramente la levantó.

Kizuna: La potencia de fuego del tipo-89 es demasiado débil.- Analizo y replico contra la chica y esta reprimió su quejido, pues ella ya sabia eso.

Después de envolver el cinturón de munición en su cuerpo, voló hasta el cielo una vez más.

Al ver su figura, Kizuna sintió que se había quedado atrás. Pero en ese momento las palabras de su madre llegaron a su mente.

Nayuta: _Kizuna, no tiene sentido para el ser humano se esfuerce si no posee ningún talento, no importa lo duro que trabaje. El talento brillará si se pule, pero si no hay nada para ser pulido en primer lugar, entonces no va a convertirse en nada._

Las palabras de su madre fueron restablecidas en su oído.

Su madre era una genio. Una persona que era como una masa de talento.

El último entrenamiento académico con su madre fue como un estudiante de segundo año de la escuela primaria.

En ese momento ella ya estaba publicando numerosos trabajos reformadores en internet. Ella había atado contratos con varias corporaciones y el instituto de investigación como investigadora y consultora misteriosa al mismo tiempo. Incluso con su identidad no identificada en ese momento, su existencia era como una especie de deidad.

El [Heart Hybrid Gear] fue uno de los inventos de su madre como tal.

Su hermana mayor también era una persona anormalmente superior, desde que era una niña. Era abrumador para él estar siempre en comparación con su hermana sintiéndose inferior al ser el único normal en la familia.

Pero, esa misma hermana mayor siempre fue amable con Kizuna.

Reiri: _Kizuna. El valor de un ser humano no es por lo alto o bajo de su capacidad. Es un problema de cómo se vive._

Además de ser superior, era una persona muy buena

Por lo que él tomo enserio esas palabras y decidió entrenar arduamente para mejorarse a sí mismo. Ya sea en estudios o artes marciales para un día llegar a ayudar a la humanidad.

Sin embargo, Kizuna no tenía talento, por lo que varios se burlaron de él y le dijeron que renunciara. Pero eso no lo detuvo y siguió adelante a pesar de las dificultades, continuo mejorandose hasta el punto donde se rompía los huesos y tosía sangre, jamás se dio por vencido y gano una gran fuerza e intelecto solo por su arduo trabajo.

Kizuna era impulsado por el deseo de superarse a sí mismo y demostrar su valor a pesar de no tener talento como su familia. Sin embargo, hace un año gano un gran deber, por lo que esto solo intensificó su gran llama.

Kizuna contempló a Aine quien estaba luchando en el cielo.

Kizuna: No importa que no sea tan talentoso como otros, no importa que tan imposible me digan que sea las cosas. Yo seguiré adelante y peleare, porque ese es el camino que decidí recorrer y construir.- Sus ojos comenzaron a ganar determinación.

Estaba a punto de sacar algo, cuando…

Kizuna: ¿Hm?- Se expresó al sentir un pequeño temblor que se repitió en el suelo.

Los azulejos que cubrían el parque estaban empezando a abrirse como telón de acordeón.

Kizuna: ¡Uwaa…, esto es malo!- Grito para salir del lugar.- ¡Mierda…, por lo que este parque es utilizado como sistema de intercepción!- Exclamo al ver como el piso se abría.

Cruzó la calle y se escondió en la sombra de un edificio cercano.

Desde la planta abierta, un misil fue disparado, levantándose al cielo cuando perdió la llama detrás. Sin embargo, no había ninguna figura del arma mágica donde iba el misil.

Kizuna: (¿Cuál es el objetivo?)- Pensó viendo a donde se dirigía el misil.

De repente, el misil explotó en el cielo.

Tomó una respiración profunda y luego alzó la vista al cielo una vez más.

Kizuna: ¿Hm? ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto levantando la vista.

El cielo en el que levantó la vista estaba distorsionado extrañamente cuando lo miraba atentamente.

Cuando enfocó sus ojos, aquella distorsión era como algo rectángulo que era delgado y largo. Era bastante grande.

Kizuna: (De ninguna manera... ¿¡Es un buque de guerra del universo alternativo!?)- Grito internamente sin poder creer lo que veía.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Se rumoreaba sobre todo que un barco del universo alternativo no podía ser descubierto por la búsqueda de radar. Si no pudiera ser identificado por la vista por encima de eso, entonces no habría manera de golpearlos.

Y entonces, a partir de ese buque de guerra, nuevas armas mágicas estaban descendiendo hacia abajo.

La segunda ola de misiles fue disparada aún más desde el parque. Cuando se dio la vuelta, la pared del edificio detrás de la espalda de Kizuna estaba empezando a abrirse como un obturador.

Kizuna: ¡Oi oi! ¿¡Esta cosa también tiene un camuflaje!?

El Megafloat se construyó con la asunción de la lucha contra el universo alternativo.

Debido a eso, los sistemas de defensa se incorporaron en todas partes.

Desde el sistema de defensa que se camuflaba como un edificio, apareció un cañón de partículas de gran tipo.

Kizuna: ¡No puedo continuar con esto en absoluto!- Grito desesperado y al mismo tiempo con él corriendo lejos, un tremendo rugido resonó desde su espalda.

Sentía el calor intenso en su espalda, pero se las arregló para no terminar muerto por ser asado.

Acarició su pecho mientras dio un suspiro de alivio antes de buscar un lugar donde pudiera calmarse, y continuó corriendo temerariamente.

Después de un tiempo, llegó a un lugar donde había muchos almacenes alineados.

Tal vez hubo una bala perdida golpeando este lugar, pero había muchas cajas de cartón repartidas por azar, los bocadillos almacenados en el interior de las cajas fueron esparcidos por todas partes.

Kizuna puso la mano en la pared y trató de poner su respiración en orden.

Kizuna: Haa, haaa… uf, de todas formas, parece que este lugar no es un almacén ficticio. Como era de esperar, ¿no es un sistema de defensa?- Se preguntó viendo las varias armas que salían.

En el otro lado del almacén estaba inmediatamente el mar. Al final, parecía que había corrido a lo largo del borde de Ataraxia.

Podía ver una explosión ocurriendo en el cielo lejano. Una luz roja estaba dibujando una línea, volando por el cielo.

¿Era Chidorigafuchi Aine?

Mientras pensaba en eso, unas siluetas aparecieron alrededor suyo.

Kizuna: Que…- Exclamo y vio como 5 soldados robóticos con apariencia femenina lo habían rodeado.

Estas eran una de las armas mágicas conocidas como [Valquiria]

Kizuna ni se inmuta ante su presencia.

Kizuna: Con que quieren jugar conmigo ¿he?- Dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se veía ahora como tenía una botella rojo en su mano.- Pues muy bien, he estado guardando bastante rencor por las palabras de esa chica de voz venenosa, así que ustedes serán mi saco de boxeo para desahogarme.

En eso, el chico empezó a agitar la botella y la Valquirias atacaron. Sin embargo Kizuna fue capaz de esquivar por completo sus ataques y contrataco conectando sus golpes.

Como eran armas mágica, los golpes jamás podrían derrotarlas. Pero dado que estaba entrenando, guardaba bastante frustración y tenía un objeto que le daba un Power Up, con la suficiente cantidad de golpes fue capaz de destrozarlas.

Kizuna: Uf~, que bien se siente dejarlo salir.-Dijo estirándose un poco.

Pero de repente, mientras se estiraba, una mano gigantesca apareció ante sus ojos.

Kizuna: ¿¡Que-...!?- Grito sorprendido por la acción tan repentina.

Esa mano que estaba goteando con el agua de mar agarró el borde de Ataraxia.

Con un truco de halar, mostró su figura corporal.

Un cuerpo gigante con cuerno que estaba lleno de agua de mar, un arma mágica estaba aterrizando en Ataraxia.

Su altura total tenía alrededor de diez metros. Un arma mágica categoría B, [Vikingo].

Kizuna: ¡Parece que tendré que ir enserio a diferencia de esas amigas tuyas!- Comento en pose de pelea buscando algo.

Pero antes de que pudiera tomar acción, en ese momento, se abrió un agujero en el cuerpo del Vikingo.

Kizuna: (¿¡Chidorigafuchi!?)- Pensando en eso, buscó el engranaje híbrido del corazón con la luz azul que se ejecutaba en ese cuerpo blanco.

Sin embargo, lo que entró en su ojo fue una muchacha que sostenía una carga como katana.

¿?: ¡Ve! [¡Blade!]- Grito una voz femenina.

Junto con esa voz que ordenó, la chica de pelo negro movió las espadas flotantes en el aire circundante. Con un movimiento ágil, las espadas volaron en el aire y asaltaron el vikingo. El Vikingo trató de interceptarlas, pero las cuchillas se ensartaron como una broma.

¿?: ¡Haaaa!- Grito mientras la chica tomó una postura llevando su espada sobre su cabeza y recortó al Vikingo.

El [Vikingo] se dividió en dos partes desde su cabeza.

La chica aterrizó frente a Kizuna y agitó su espada como si adoptara una postura.

El vikingo levantó una explosión como si ese gesto fuera la señal.

Las astillas se volvieron en un racimo de luz en el aire.

Kizuna: Wau.- Exclamo impresionado.

Aunque no lo necesitaba… el chico fue salvado.

Sin embargo, cuando la chica bajó la espada, la punta se dirigió directo en la nariz de Kizuna.

¿?: ¿¡Qué hace un estudiante común y corriente en este tipo de lugar!? ¡Por otra parte, en ropa casual de esa manera!- Grito enojada.

Kizuna: Oye, ¿podrías bajar esa cosa? Que no es un juguete lo que tienes entre manos.- Dijo tomando la punta de la espada y haciéndola bajar un poco.

¿?: ¿No sabes de mí? ¡Soy Himekawa Hayuru, una miembro del comité de la moral pública de Ataraxia! ¿¡En qué año y clase estudiantil estás!?- Exigió autoritariamente.

Kizuna: Primero que nada: cálmate… en segundo lugar: se perfectamente quien eres… Y por último: soy un estudiante de transferencia y este es mi primer día aquí, por lo que agradecería que dejaras de arremeter contra mí.- Contesto calmadamente.

La chica se sorprendió, antes de que ella se quedara mirando fijamente a la cara de Kizuna.

Hayuru: ¡Entonces tú eres el nuevo miembro del equipo! ¿Tienes un [Heart Hybrid Gear]?- Pregunto y Kizuna asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Entonces, por favor, lucha junto con nosotros! ¡En este momento es una situación de emergencia!

Kizuna: ¡De ninguna manera activare esa cosa! ¡Prefiero comer carbón a que tener que volverlo a usarlo!- Grito tan alto que sorprendió a la chica.

La chica se recupero del shock y puso una expresión de enfado ante las palabras de Kizuna, y ella le gritó.

Hayuru: ¡Qué estás diciendo! ¡Nosotros, los que poseemos el [Heart Hybrid Gear] somos existencias que debemos convertirnos en el escudo de la gente! ¡Tenemos que llegar a ser la espada de la gente sin poder!

Kizuna: ¡Lo sé y voy a ayudar! ¡Sin embargo, no voy a usar mi [Heart Hybrid Gear]! ¡Si estuvieras en mi lugar estarías de acuerdo conmigo!- Grito enojado a la chica.

Mientras ambos discutían, una nueva arma mágica descendía hasta ellos.

Por otra parte, esta vez su número eran muchos. Había diez jefes azules de categoría-C. Además, había un mayor grupo de bandidos viniendo aquí.

Incluso cuando se miró en ese gran grupo de enemigos, Hayuru no vaciló en absoluto.

Hayuru: Hum. Vienen una vez más…-Comento con algo de molestia para apuntar al joven héroe.- ¡Ven tú también, vamos a luchar juntos!- Grito mientras se ponía en pose de pelea.

Kizuna: Muy bien, pero como dije antes, no usare esa estúpida cosa…- Pero fue incapaz de terminar.

Los Jefes Azules plantearon un temblor en la tierra con su desembarco, blandieron sus espadas y se dirigieron aquí.

En ese momento, los destellos y el sonido de la onda de choque perforaban el cielo del parque.

El agujero del viento se abrió en el cuerpo de un jefe azul, y luego de eso explotó en gran medida.

Creyó que fue Hayuru lanzando su cuchilla, una vez más, pero las cuchillas todavía estaban flotando alrededor de la parte posterior de Himekawa en este momento.

¿?: ¿Hayuru? ¿Me pregunto si puedes dejar de jugar un rato?- Dijo la voz de una chica.

Había una persona más en el aire, una chica con un engranaje de corazón híbrido en su cuerpo.

Era una muchacha hermosa con el pelo rubio y ojos azules.

Kizuna: Vaya, si es Yurishia Farandole.- Comento sin interés.

El reconoció de inmediato a la chica y vio su armadura. Las brechas entre su equipo que brillaban, desde la luminiscencia, era de color dorado también jugando un papel en su magnífica impresión.

Y entonces, los armamentos que se fijaban en su espalda y alrededor de sus caderas también mostraron el poderoso poder de fuego a su disposición.

Los bozales de cañón que podían ser disparados a todas direcciones se movían por separado, cada uno de ellos estaba estableciendo un objetivo diferente.

Todos ellos con un pitorro el fuego a la vez.

Un sonido explosivo retumbó intensamente, las balas de partículas pastaban a Kizuna desde todas las direcciones, pero este se mantenía tranquilo.

La onda de choque hizo que su cuerpo se tambaleara.

Hasta que el bombardeo había terminado, él no se sentía como que iba a seguir con vida.

El bombardeo había terminado después de unos segundos, el entorno estaba envuelto en silencio.

Cuando se observó con timidez, los Jefes azules que los rodeaban y los bandidos habían sido eliminados.

Kizuna: Ella es… Devastadora.- Comento con impresión y una gota de sudor por el espectáculo que estaba viendo.

No fue sólo porque era la potencia de fuego de gran alcance. Eso fue un tiro preciso. Parecía que estaba disparando al azar a todas las direcciones, pero sin hablar de él mismo y la peli negra, no hubo daños en todo incluso en las instalaciones de los alrededores. Ella estaba atacando solamente apuntando con precisión a las armas mágicas.

Cuando la chica aterrizó suavemente en el suelo, se enfrentó a la chica de armadura roja y continuó hablando como si no hubiera nada.

Yurishia: Es por eso, estoy haciendo esto yo sola. Es malo cuando te pones a holgazanear.-Dijo con un tono burlón

Al escuchar esas palabras, Hayuru dio un paso adelante con un tintineo.

Hayuru: ¡Yu-Yurishia-san…! ¡Soy un miembro del comité de la moral pública! ¿¡Y me dices que estoy de holgazana!? ¡Eso es un insulto ofensivo! ¡Por favor, retira tus palabras en este momento!- Grito con su cara que se tornó de color rojo brillante y ella siguió hablando sin cesar.

Yurishia: Araa, ¿me pregunto si he pisado una mina aquí?- La hermosa chica repelió la furia de Hayuru con una sonrisa.- En lugar de eso, me pregunto quién es ese chico ¿El novio de Hayuru?- Dijo con una sonrisa y aunque quería burlarse de su amiga, pensó que el chico era muy lindo.

Hayuru: ¿¡Nov...!?- Su cara que ya era demasiado roja se hizo aún más roja.- ¡Yo-yo-yo-yo, imposible…! ¡Escandaloso! ¡Inmundo! ¡En primer lugar, incluso tocar a un chico es algo que no está permitido! Nosotras, que estamos soportando un noble objetivo…

Yurishia: Ok, ok, entiendo. Entonces, vamos a limpiar a las armas mágicas descendiendo. Si no lo hacemos rápidamente, entonces no sólo [Ataraxia], sino que incluso el [Megafloat Japón] en su conjunto se hundirá ¿sabes?- Con una sonrisa brillante, ella dijo algo aterrador.

Hayuru: Guh…- Siendo incapaz de ir contra de eso, se vio obligada a calmarse.- Yo, entiendo. Ciertamente, en este momento no es el momento para discutir. ¡Vamos a hablar correctamente sobre este asunto más adelante!

La Unidad de la espalda de Yurishia emitió luz. En el instante siguiente ella voló hasta el cielo. Su figura se volvió pequeña en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hayuru también la siguió.

Kizuna se quedó completamente por sí solo en ese lugar.

Kizuna: Bueno… eso fue… interesante.- Comento con una cara complicada por todo el show que dieron esas dos.

Hayuru: _¡Ven tú también, vamos a luchar juntos!_ \- Las palabras de la chica resonó en su cabeza.

Incluso si se le dijo eso, él ya lo sabía e ira a ayudar.

Cuando trasladó su mirada a la dirección de la ciudad, Aine voló en el cielo dibujando un camino azul detrás de ella entrando en sus ojos.

Kizuna: Pero que…- Se dijo pues noto algo en ella.

La condición de la peli plata era extraña.

Su movimiento era lento. Su movimiento del cuerpo ágil como antes de esto había desaparecido, incluso la ametralladora que tenía en su mano colgaba pesadamente.

Kizuna: (¿Qué? ¿Qué le esta pasando pasando?)- Se pregunto al ver los movimientos de la chica con armadura blanca.

Y, finalmente, su movimiento se detuvo.

Kizuna: Oh no… ¡No me digas que su…!- Grito entendiendo lo que le sucedía y en eso vio como una luz iba en dirección de la chica y…

Golpe directo.

El cañón del enemigo golpeó a Aine. La propagación de la explosión de llamas en el cielo fue como una flor que se abrió.

Kizuna se quedó estupefacto.

Desde el interior de la llama, la figura de Aine con humo siendo arrastrado detrás de ella apareció.

Sin embargo, el poder había dejado todo su cuerpo y estaba cayendo al suelo.

Kizuna: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenía que pasarle eso a ella justo ahora de entre todos los momentos!- Grito, pues entendió que a su [Heart Hybrid Gear] se quedó sin energía.

Los ojos de Kizuna vagaron. Viendo a su alrededor no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla, este apretó los dientes

Ante esto el saco su teléfono celular y una botella amarilla con el dibujo de un león en él. Sin embargo, su teléfono tenía una forma extraña a comparación de otros.

Kizuna agito la botella un poco y la introdujo en el teléfono para luego lanzarlo.

 **Build Change**

El teléfono de repente se agrando y se convirtió en una motocicleta rojo.

Kizuna rápidamente la monto y se puso andar en la dirección de la chica que iba cayendo.

Fue a gran velocidad y se dirigió hacia Aine a punto de caer.

Aine continuó cayendo, sólo se requeriría 100 metros más antes de que se estrellara.

Kizuna: (¡Que llegue a tiempo!)-El grito desde su corazón para apretar un icono de la pantalla situada en la parte del manubrio de la moto y esta acelero.

Usando un árbol que estaba desplomado y tenía la posición de una rampa. Kizuna salto con la moto y extendió su brazo y fue capaz de atrapar el cuerpo de Aine.

Kizuna: ¡Lo hice!- Exclamo con alegría, pero luego noto algo.- ¿E-Eh...?

Recordó que el solo dio un salto con la motocicleta y esta no volaba. Por lo que como dice un dicho.

Todo lo que sube…

Kizuna: ¡U-Uwaaa!

Tiene que bajar.

Estaba cayendo en diagonal y cayó en un campo que tenía la hierba creciendo.

Abrazó a Aine para protegerla antes de que él se deslizara en el césped.

Después de rodar durante varias decenas de metros, finalmente se detuvo y su moto se convirtió nuevamente en un teléfono en su tamaño normal.

Kizuna: Así que... de alguna manera, parece que estoy salvado.- Dijo recuperándose del susto.- Debo agregarle una función de vuelo al BuildMachine sin falta.- Dijo dejando una tarea que necesitaría para el futuro.

Se remojó en una sensación orgullosa por un momento, pues fue capaz de salvar a alguien sin usar su [Gear]. Aine aún respiraba, pero parecía como si ella estaba en un gran dolor.

Kizuna: Oi, Chidor… Gah...- No termino por lo que vio.

Aine fue golpeada por un ataque enemigo y fue desvelada.

No había ningún problema en su [Heart Hybrid Gear], el cual desapareció luego, pero el daño a su traje de piloto era grande.

En otras palabras, se rasgó.

El traje que ya tenía una gran tasa de exposición, por lo que ahora se hizo aún más terrible con este daño, además. Algo como esto supuso que en realidad podría poner en marcha un desafío contra un micro bikini.

Alrededor de la clavícula y en todo el estómago había agujeros abiertos por las lágrimas de la tela. De esta manera, no había nada más que algunos parches que ocultaban el pecho y la región inferior.

Kizuna: *Gulp*- Hizo un sonido perceptible desde la garganta.- (N-No. Este no es el momento de pensar en un pensamiento pervertido.)- Se convenció a sí mismo de esa manera, pero él todavía no era capaz de oponerse al erotismo absoluto de la hermosa chica.

Había visto un manga erótico en Internet antes, pero la presencia y la presión de la cosa real superaron con creces su imaginación.

Por otra parte se trataba de una chica con belleza trascendental. Tratar de resistirse era una charla casi imposible desde el principio. Pero gracias a su madures, fue capaz de resistirse.

Kizuna: Es mejor que la lleve a un refugio. Si su [Heart Hybrid Gear] se quedó sin energía, entonces ella ya no puede pelear y lo mejor es ponerla en un lugar seguro.- Dijo seriamente aun sonrojado para tomar a la chica de forma municipal.

Pensó en llevarla a un hospital, pero no sabía dónde quedaba por lo que decidió ir a dejarla en la tienda de café Nascita.

En ese momento, delante de los ojos de Kizuna se abrió una ventana flotante. La proyección de la ventana del monitor en el aire, donde había algo que se podría hacer mediante el uso de la función de comunicación del [Heart Hybrid Gear].

Kizuna: ¿E-Eh…?- Se sorprendió por la aparición tan repentina de la pantalla.

Un primer plano de una mujer hermosa se proyectó en la ventana.

¿?: {Kizuna. Soy yo.}- Dijo la mujer que el de inmediato reconoció.

Kizuna: ¿¡Ne-Nee-chan!?- Se exalto por la aparición de la mujer que el perfectamente conocía.

La transmisión fue de su hermana, Reiri.

Kizuna rápidamente se calmó y se puso serio.

Kizuna: Nee-chan, es un buen momento en que llamas… Necesito que…

Reiri: {Cállate.}

Kizuna: ¡...!- Tragó sus palabras por reflejo, pues su hermana era tan autoritaria que era casi imposible ir en su contra.

Reiri: {Entiendo tu situación actual. Escucha bien lo que voy a decir después de esto. ¿Entiendes?}

No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero por el momento, asintió.

Kizuna: Entiendo.-Comento, pues su hermana debía tener un plan ahora y él sabía que podía confiar en ella en este tipo de situaciones.- ¿Entonces, qué debería hacer?

Reiri: {En primer lugar, frota el pecho de Aine.}- Dijo seriamente.

Kizuna proceso lo dicho y después de unos momentos, este cerró la ventana y empezó a caminar en dirección a Nascita.

Luego de unos momentos de caminar, la pantalla apareció nuevamente frente a él.

Reiri: {¿Qué crees que estás haciendo al colgarme de ese modo?}- Dijo con un tono calmado, pero que claramente refleja ira.

Kizuna: Yo debería preguntarte el por qué quieres que abuse de una chica que esta inconsciente. No sé cuál sea tu idea, pero este no es el momento para esas estupideces.- Dijo con seriedad y sin inmutarse ante su hermana mientras caminaba, pues tenía una vida que salvar en estos momentos.

Reiri: {Si no lo haces, revelare algunos de los poemas que escribiste cuando estabas en la escuela media.}- Amenazo y el chico se detuvo en seco.

Kizuna: ¿Me estas amenazando? ¿Y en un momento como este para que haga tal barbaridad?- Pregunto asombrado por lo lejos que iba su hermana.

Reiri: {Así es.}- Contesto sin problemas.

Kizuna: ¿¡Que pasa contigo!? ¿¡Acaso perdiste el juicio!? ¿¡Por qué me quieres obligar a manosear a una chica indefensa!? ¡Eso ya es un delito en contra de le ley!-Grito enojado y tratando de hacer razonar a su hermana mayor.

Reiri: {Escucha Kizuna… Entiendo tu punto, pero descubrimos algo que ayudara a Aine a recuperarse.}- Dijo un poco más calmada y con seriedad.

Kizuna: Y para eso quieres que la manosee… Buen intento, pero no soy un idiota para caer en algo tan estúpido.- Dijo tratando de mantenerse calmado.

Reiri: {Por favor Kizuna, no estoy bromeando.}- Dijo con un tono que hizo que el mencionado se sorprendiera.- {Entiendo que esto no se debe hacer y que se vería como un abuso sexual, sin embargo encontramos un poder que reside en ti que la salvara si haces eso.} Comento tratando de convencer a su hermano.

Kizuna: No estas bromeando.- Dijo seriamente, pues aunque fue corto el tiempo que vivió junto a su hermana, el conocía su tono de voz cuando hablaba seriamente.

Reiri: {No lo estoy.}- Dijo ya calmada.- {Por eso quiero que me creas y confíes en mí. Solo por esta vez deja pasar esto y lo hagas, pues es muy importante.}

Kizuna se quedó parado un rato hasta que dejo en el suelo a Aine y solo suspiro.

Kizuna: Muy bien, pero no quiero que se hable de esto y si hay algún problema quiero que me ayudes, pues no quiero quedar como un pervertido que abusa de las chicas, ¿Entendiste?- Reclamo, ya que no quería ser catalogado como una basura ante otros.

Reiri: {Te lo prometo.}

Ante eso Kizuna suspiro una vez más y se agacho para quedar junto a Aine. Este trago saliva y ya resignado tomo los pechos de la chica.

Esta gimió al ser tocada, lo cual asusto a Kizuna.

Reiri: {Tranquilo, no te pasara nada. Solo continua.}- Comento y Kizuna respiro profundamente.

Volvió a tocar los pechos de la chica y empezó a manosearlos.

Reiri: {Kizuna, hazlo con más suavidad. Suavemente, pero poco a poco pon más fuerza en él, frota y envuélvelo en tu mano.}

Kizuna: ¡No quiero escuchar tus consejos! ¡Solo quiero terminar esto rápido e irme a detener la invasión!- Grito enojado y humillado por lo que estaba haciendo.

Reiri: {No pienses. Siente.}- Aconsejo sin tomarle importancia al reclamo.

Kizuna: ¿¡Que no me escuchaste!? ¡No quiero tus consejos!

Reiri: {El corazón y cuerpo de Aine. A menos que puedas hacer eso, ustedes van a morir de verdad.}

Kizuna se resignó a tratar de dialogar con su hermana y decidió tomar los consejos para terminar rápidamente con eso.

Reiri: {Entonces, toca el cuerpo de Aine para asegurarse de si tiene o no una herida. Mira a través de todos los rincones de su cuerpo.}

Kizuna: Claro… y con eso ya soy un mugriento ser humano que se aprovecha de eso para ver el cuerpo de una chica.-Comento sarcásticamente.

Con un dedo tembloroso, Kizuna tocó el cuerpo de Aine.

Kizuna: (Mierda…, no te pongas nervioso.)

Kizuna deslizaba las puntas de los dedos de su hombro con su brazo mientras mira a la reacción de la chica.

El guante fino que llegó hasta su brazo estaba roto y había agujeros abiertos en él.

Sin embargo, parecía que no estaba lesionada. La suavidad de su brazo se transmitió directamente a su mano.

Aine: Uu... n

Kizuna: ¿Chidorigafuchi?

Ella estaba gimiendo, pero parecía que su conciencia no había regresado.

Esto preocupo al joven, pues se despertaba ahora no había duda que lo intentaría matar.

Reiri: {No importa, simplemente continúa.}- Dijo autoritariamente.

Kizuna: Ugh~…Muy bien.- Respondió a regañiete.

Determinó de forma similar en otros lugares por el estilo. Desde su axila hacia su lado, su cintura, y luego el muslo, la pantorrilla.

¿Era el cuerpo de una chica realmente así de suave?

Creía eso porque eran el mismo ser humano, a pesar de que un hombre y mujer eran sólo en su forma diferentes, pero era como si estuvieran hechos de diferentes materias primas.

Reiri: {Abre sus piernas. Entre ellas, entonces presta atención minuciosa a la pierna de una en una.}

Kizuna: ¡Eso es pasarse de la raya! ¡No hay forma de que yo…!

Reiri: {Hazlo.}- Con solo eso, todo el cuerpo de Kizuna se estremeció por el miedo.

Kizuna: Si señora.- Respondió en pose militar.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Kizuna ya se había absorbido en la agradable sensación de tocar el cuerpo de Aine.

Aine: Aa... n, haa...- Gemía con gran placer.

Las mejillas de la chica eran de color rojo.

De alguna manera, la sensación de acariciar el cuerpo de una chica hermosa con seriedad no estaba mal.

Por otra parte, en la situación actual, abrió sus piernas y en este momento se encontraba en una posición entre las piernas donde él tenía el brazo en su muslo.

De repente podía oler un aroma agradable, como una flor.

No se dio cuenta en su aturdimiento, pero este era el aroma de una chica.

Su cara sonrojada era verdaderamente fascinante.

Él tragó saliva involuntariamente.

El sudor corría por la nuca desde su cuello.

Su pecho se movía arriba y abajo en gran medida.

Y entonces, las puntas de los pechos eran obviamente visibles incluso más que antes. Estaban de pie como si fueran en contra de la demanda, empujando hacia arriba el tejido por abajo.

Kizuna: (¡N-No está bien! ¡Mis ojos no pueden moverse!)- Exclamo desde su interior al darse cuenta que no podía apartar su mirada del cuerpo de la chica.

Él puso toda su energía en el músculo de su cuello y arrancó su mirada del pecho.

Muy por debajo de su pecho, allí estaba su ombligo.

El ombligo en sí no era un gran problema, pero el hecho de que la forma del cuerpo bajo el traje descaradamente se visualizaba levantándose en su mente con malicia.

Kizuna: (¡Mierda! ¡A pesar de que por fin me alejé del hechizante pecho! ¡Es un cuerpo con el que no puedo bajar la guardia!)- Se dijo a su mismo, pues todo su cuerpo era tan magnifico para la vista de un chico que era prácticamente imposible apartar la mirada.

Sin embargo, por encima de esa zona había un lugar que era aún más peligroso.

La zona del triángulo formado por el cuerpo y los muslos. Para Kizuna eso era un territorio desconocido.

El traje de piloto estaba cavando en eso que existía entre los muslos, y las sombras y luces estaban creando un valle que parecía suave.

Su cabeza estaba mareada por el encanto de su cuerpo. El latido de su corazón era fuerte, llegando a ser más rápido. El deseo que brotaba desde su profundidad volvía loco su cuerpo, como si un dolor insoportable fuera a explotar.

Y luego, las partículas de luz radiante rosa nacieron desde dentro de los ojos de Kizuna.

Una voz que sonaba dolorosa se filtró hacia fuera desde los labios de Aine.

Aine: Nn… haa… un.-La chica torció su cuerpo como si ella estuviera sintiendo la mirada de Kizuna en ella.

En ese instante, las partículas azules se dispersaron del cuerpo de Aine.

Kizuna: (Esto es... ¿la luz del [Heart Hybrid Gear]?)- Se preguntó al ver el acontecimiento.

Aine: Uu... n.

Aine débilmente abrió los ojos.

Su expresión estaba en trance, ella se veía completamente indefensa, ella era irresistiblemente encantadora.

En el momento en que vio eso, las partículas de luz de color rosa también se elevaron desde el cuerpo de Kizuna.

Kizuna: {¡En este momento, Kizuna! ¡Coge su pecho!}- Grito dando la orden a su hermano menor.

Kizuna, maldiciéndose por esto, siguió fielmente la orden de su hermana.

Su mano se extendió en dirección al magnífico pecho que estaba bellamente dibujando una línea.

¿Cómo podría esto posiblemente trazar una línea así de elegante?

Era exactamente igual que una obra que Dios llevaba a cabo.

Él quería tocar este milagro de Dios.

Blanco, con puntas de color rosa en flor en la parte superior de la suave colina.

Kizuna: (Ciertamente ahora… fue conquistada esa cumbre.)

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Aine.

Bajo el pelo plateado, estaban los ojos rojos.

Aquellos ojos que eran incluso más rojos que su mejilla sonrojada estaban desenfocados en el interior de los párpados ampliamente abiertos.

Aine: Ah...

Kizuna: Eh...

Ambos estaban en silencio mirándose el uno al otro.

Shock, confusión, pasión, todos se convirtieron en uno, por lo que el latido del corazón era imparable.

Los ojos rojos de Aine estaban húmedos, brillando chispeante. Sus labios de color rosa brillante se fueron abriendo ligeramente con un dulce aliento escapando desde allí.

Ella era verdaderamente, hermosa y encantadora.

Kizuna: Linda…- Inconscientemente, dio a conocer sus pensamientos sobre ella.

Aine: ¿¡~~~~!?- Su cara roja se hizo aún más roja en la medida en que uno pudo escuchar un sonido

*puff*.

Al mismo tiempo, las partículas de color rosa emitidas desde el cuerpo de Kizuna y las partículas azules producidas a partir del cuerpo de Aine se mezclaron entre sí. El cinturón de luz envolvía el cuerpo de los dos.

Reiri: {¡Éxito! ¡Lo has hecho bien Kizuna!}- Exclamo contenta a su hermano.

La voz de su hermana era inusualmente excitada.

Kizuna: ¿¡D-Dijiste éxito!?- Grito sin entender todavía lo que había sucedido, pero extrañamente se sentía más fuerte.

Las partículas de luz se fundieron en el cuerpo de Aine. Después de eso, el resplandor brillante aparecía dentro de los ojos rojos y el poder llenó sus ojos. Al mismo tiempo, el cabello de Aine se volvió de un rosado pálido por unos momentos.

Reiri: {Este es el [Heart Hybrid] "Unión de Remodelación".}- Dijo orgullosamente

Aine levantó la parte superior del cuerpo. Era como si estuviera todavía en un sueño, su cuerpo se tambaleaba vacilantemente.

Aine: ¿Esto que… cosa es?- Pregunto mientras ella extendió sus dos manos y se quedó misteriosamente en el flujo de apego de la luz alrededor de su cuerpo.

Reiri: {La mezcla de corazón y afecto. ¡Esa es exactamente la verdadera capacidad del [Heart Hybrid Gear]!}- Exclamo feliz al ver los resultados.

Aine estaba mirando con ojos cálidos a Kizuna.

Reiri: {Ya veo. Parece que el corazón híbrido hace que su deseo sexual todavía esté en un estado elevado... Kizuna, trata de golpear la mejilla de Aine.}

Kizuna: ¿¡Eh!? ¿Pero qué diablos me pides que haga?- Exclamo a su hermana.

Reiri: {Si no haces algo por el estilo, Aine va a convencerse de hacer una acción aún más erótica.}- Dijo con un tono pícaro.

Kizuna: ¡No lo hare y ya es suficiente con esa actitud tuya!- Grito ya enfadado por la actitud de su hermana.

Pero de repente se escuchó un estruendo que sacudió el lugar.

Ante el acontecimiento, los ojos de Aine recuperaron parte de su enfoque y ambos vieron hacia el cielo.

En él había varias armas mágicas volando hacia su dirección.

Kizuna al ver esto ya perdió la paciencia.

Kizuna: Ya me arte, me canse de quedarme parado y dejar que me den órdenes ¡Ya estoy muy enojado y cabreado!- Grito con enojo para sacar un extraño objeto.- ¡Así que me desquitare con esas armas magicas!

En eso, Kizuna puso el objeto en su cintura y en ese momento una correa apareció fijándose en su cintura. Después saco dos botellas, una roja con una imagen de conejo en ella y una azul con una ilustración de un tanque.

Kizuna: Muy bien… Comencemos con el experimento.- Comento para empezar a agitar las botellas.

Mientras lo hacía, unas fórmulas salieron volando alrededor del chico.

Aine, que había recuperado parte de su cordura, estaba viendo esto con asombro, dado que unas ecuaciones estaban saliendo de la nada.

Reiri también estaba poniendo atención a esto, viendo desde las cámaras a ambos jóvenes, en especial a su hermano menor.

Kizuna dejo de agitar las botellas y giro sus tapas, luego de eso introdujo ambas al extraño cinturón que tenía puesto.

 **Rabbit! Tank!**

 **Best Match!**

Exclamo el cinturón y luego una extraña melodía salía de él. Kizuna tomo la manilla que tenía y empezó a girarla.

En eso los tubos salieron del cinturón con unos líquidos rojo y azul en ellos, empezando a ponerse alrededor del chico con una forma de cubo. En la parte delantera y trasera del pelinegro, los tubos tomaron forma diferente dando la sensación de la mitad de una persona hasta que se detuve de girar la manilla.

 **Are you ready?**

Kizuna: ¡Henshin!- Exclamo haciendo una pose para luego pararse derecho con brazos y piernas hacia los lados.

Los tubos con los líquidos se hicieron sólidos tomando la forma de la mitad de un traje, luego se empezaron a juntar y cuando colisionaron, se creó un traje en el cual salió una especie de vapor del chico con armadura.

 **Hagane no moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!**

Sonó una canción Techno rock y cuando esta termino, la armadura se completó. Se podía apreciar al joven que tenía un traje el cual consta de un lente con forma de conejo en su lado izquierdo del casco, brazo derecho, pierna izquierda y dos secciones del pecho en forma diagonal todo de color rojo pero en la pierna se notaba una especie de resorte de color blanco, mientras que tenía un lente con forma de tanque en el lado derecho, con un brazo izquierdo, pierna derecha y dos parte del pecho de forma diagonal todo de color azul.

Aine: E-E-E-Ese es...

Reiri: {Kamen rider Build}- Dijo con un tono asombrado completando la frase de la peli platina, la cual tartamudeaba por lo sorprendida que se encontraba ahora.- {Kizuna… ¿por qué no me contaste sobre esto?}- Pregunto con algo de molestia en su voz.

Kizuna: Lo intente, pero "alguien" no se molesta en contestar mis llamadas.- Dijo con simpleza hacia su hermana, la cual se molestó viendo que el chico tenía un punto a su favor. Sin embargo, el héroe dirigió su mirada al cielo.- Pero podemos hablar de esto más tarde... hay trabajo por hacer.

Aine miro en el mismo lugar donde el Kamen rider miraba y vio a varios [Albatros] volando a su dirección.

Kizuna: Esto será fácil, después de todo…- Comento para luego deslizar su dedo índice a su lente derecho.- La fórmula de la victoria… ¡Esta decidida!

Cuando dijo su frase, el héroe enmascarado se fue agachando de a poco mientras una energía roja se acumulaba en su pierna izquierda para luego dar un gran salto hacia las armas mágica agarrándose de una de estas y comenzar a destrozarlas, saltando de una a otra.

El rider saco una arma en forma de un taladro de la nada y empezó a cortar a todos los enemigos con quienes se topaba.

Se podía notar que el guerrero estaba acostumbrado, pues destrozaba a estas armas con gran facilidad.

Aine que vio todo eso, por fin se recuperó de su sorpresa y miro con enojo como el chico se fue.

Aine: ¡Oye, no te puedes ir así como así después de lo que me hiciste! ¡Toma la responsabilidad de tus acciones!- Grito enfurecida y con una gran sonrojo en su rostro al recordar lo que le estaba haciendo mientras se encontraba inconsciente.

Sin embargo, esta se dio cuenta de que se cuerpo se sentía ligero. Después de echar un vistazo a su mano, Aine extendió una ventana flotante y comprobó la condición de su propio equipo.

Aine: E-Esto… No puede ser… ¿cuál es el significado de esto? El [Hybrid Count] ha aumentado hasta estar casi lleno... a pesar de que debería estar casi vacío.- Dijo con impresión.

Antes del evento entra los dos jóvenes, la cantidad de energía que tenía su [Gear] era de alrededor de 8%, sin embargo ahora su ventana le decía que actualmente se encontraba en 87%.

Reiri: {Aine. Hay [albatros] dirigiéndose a tu lugar, está en medio de descender. Kizuna se está encargando de varios, pero hay otros lejos de su ubicación ¿Puedes hacerte cargo?}

Una nueva ventana se abrió delante de los ojos de Aine y proyectó la cara de Reiri.

Incluso antes de que las palabras de Reiri terminaran, Aine dirigió bruscamente la cara hacia el cielo azul.

La figura del arma mágica que hizo pivotar la bayoneta se reflejó en sus ojos rojos.

Cayendo hacia abajo con una velocidad que era más rápida que una caída natural debía ser.

La chica que hasta ahora estaba en un estado en el que había agotado su fuerza se levantó galantemente. Su piel blanca brillaba bellamente mientras sus ojos rojos irradiaban luminiscencia.

Aine: Lo haré.-Dijo sin titubear.

Sus ojos donde no había vitalidad pudieron sentirse hasta ahora transformados en una mirada que poseían una fuerte voluntad. Varios rayos de luces fluyeron en la superficie de su engranaje, entendió que la energía se suministró a todo su cuerpo.

Aine: [¡Zeros!]- Grito y la armadura que había desaparecido antes volvió a aparecer y su traje de ´piloto que había sido destruido se había reconstruido viéndose como si nada le hubiera pasado. Ella se sentía llena de energía y con un gran poder. (Con este poder… ¡Puedo hacerlo!)

Aine inclinó la rodilla y dejó caer su cuerpo con una sacudida.

En el instante siguiente, la figura de Aine desapareció. Una onda de choque sopló a través del campo del estadio.

Al igual que un cohete lanzado, Aine voló hasta el cielo. Por delante hasta allí estaba el arma mágica que poseía una gran masa cayendo hacia abajo.

Una chica con una altura corporal de 160 cm y un arma mágica con una altura de diez metros chocaban.

Aine debía ser aplastada por la extrema diferencia en la masa.

Ella retiró el brazo en gran medida.

Aine: ¡Haaaaaaa!- Grito y una gran cantidad de luz explotó desde el propulsor de su codo.

Con una velocidad fenomenal, el puño de Aine fue enterrado en el estómago del [Albatros].

El poder destructivo asombroso aplastó la armadura en pedazos.

Al igual que la armadura se deformó, rompió, y la parte posterior fue traspasada a través.

El Albatros, ahora tenía un agujero abierto en su estómago y ahora se estaba cayendo.

En el otro lado del agujero abierto en el Albatros, había una chica con el pelo de plata.

Aine estaba mirando al arma que golpeo y con satisfacción vio como fue derrotado de un solo golpe.

El cuerpo del albatros se convirtió en fragmentos de luz y se desintegró.

Aine se dio cuenta de que el buque de guerra del enemigo en la parte trasera estaba cambiando su dirección.

Reiri: {Parece que están regresando. Himekawa, Yurishia, no es necesario seguirlo. Vuelvan.}

Yurishia: ¡Aa… vaya, eso es lamentable! ¡Como era de esperar de un buque madre, es duro!- Dijo la rubia que se acercó a la peli platina, la cual tenía la cara enfurruñada.

Hayuru: No se puede evitar. La mayoría de las armas mágicas del enemigo fueron acabadas, por lo que vamos a ver esto de manera positiva.- Dijo la peli negra acercándose a las otras dos, la cual tenía una cara sonriente suave.- En lugar de eso… ¿Te ha pasado algo malo, Aine-san?- Interrogó con preocupación.

Aine: No hay ningún problema conmigo.-Dijo con una voz natural.- En vez de eso…

Iba a decir algo, pero las tres se sorprendieron al ver como un [Vikingo] acercarse a ellas. Estaban a punto de atacar cuando…

Kizuna: ¡Háganse a un lado!

Les grito una voz y las tres vieron atrás suyo en el aire encima de ellas.

Con eso vieron a Kizuna el cual estaba cayendo en dirección a ellas o más precisamente al [Vikingo].

Kizuna toma la manilla de su cinturón y comenzó a girarla hasta detenerse.

 **Ready, go!**

Ante la proclamación del cinturón, una enorme figura con forma de ecuación de física apareció atrapando al enemigo inmovilizándolo. Mientras tanto Kizuna iba cayendo siguiendo el camino de esta ecuación mientras extendía su pierna derecha, la cual se iluminaba con una luz roja con azul.

Las tres chicas ya se habían apartado y estaban viendo al guerrero que caía en picada hacia el arma mágica.

 **Vortex Finish! Yay!**

El Kamen rider finalmente llego hasta su objetivo y su pie colisiono contra él. El [Vikingo] había creado un escudo, sin embargo el poder que tenía esa patada era mucho mayor y fue capaz de romperlo destruyendo al enemigo en el proceso creando una gran explosión.

Kizuna cayó al suelo y aterrizo sin problemas, en eso levanto la visto viendo como la maquina fue destruida y que sus restos se convertían en partículas de luz.

El chico se sintió satisfecho de su trabajo y estiro sus brazos.

Kizuna: Mhg~… No creí que tendría que pelear contra una armada al ingresar a la escuela. Verdaderamente la vida tiene muchas sorpresas.- Comento mientras terminaba de estirarse.

Aine bajó del cielo y aterrizó atrás de Kizuna. Este se dio la vuelta para verla al sentirla detrás de él.

Luego, Aine se acercó un poco más delante de Kizuna.

Aine: ¿Qué tipo de persona eres? ¿Qué cosa en el mundo me hiciste?- Pregunto firmemente queriendo respuestas.

Kizuna: (¿Eh…? Ah, ella está preguntando sobre eso.)- Recordó cómo fue que su hermana le dio instrucción y le había hecho algo erótico mientras ella había perdido el conocimiento.- Si quieres respuestas sobre eso, pregúntale a mi hermana, ya que ella fue la que me ordeno y forzó a hacerte eso y no tengo idea de ese espectáculo de luces.- Respondió calmadamente levantando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho.

Aine: ¿Tú hermana? ¿Y quién es tu hermana?- Cuestiono seriamente sin creerle al chico.

Reiri: {Esa soy yo, Aine.}- Dijo la peli negra mayor.

La ventana de Reiri rodeó y apareció entre ambos jóvenes.

Aine: C-Comandante.- Dijo impresionada al saber que la hermana del supuesto héroe enmascarado era su comandante.

Reiri: {Todavía tengo negocios contigo.}- Dijo dirigiendo su atención a su hermano para luego poner su mirada a la chica.- {Aine, toma a Kizuna y llega al lugar de costumbre. Himekawa y Yurishia también, tenemos mucho de qué hablar… En especial tú Kizuna}- Dijo firmemente y nuestro héroe se estremeció al escuchar el tono con que se le dirigieron.

Aine: Entendido.- Respondió con una voz insatisfecha y tomó la nuca de Kizuna, pero este le aparto la mano.- ¿Qué crees que haces?

Kizuna: Eso debería preguntar yo. Tratando de tomarme desde ese lugar. Si pensabas en arrastrarme... ¿No has visto que tengo piernas para caminar?- Dijo rehusándose a ser arrastrado.

Aine: Ya está bien, ven. Esta es una orden por lo que no se puede hacer nada, te guiare. Es muy bueno ¿no es así?, tú has hecho una buena memoria para llevar a la otra vida.- Dijo con una sonrisa y una lengua venenosa.

Kizuna: ¡No digas algo tan siniestro!- Grito enojado por la actitud de esta chica.- (¿Qué diablos pasa por esa cabeza suya?)

Mientras ambos estaban en eso, las dos chicas que estaban en el cielo vieron todo esto y escucharon la conversación gracias a los comunicadores que tenían.

Ambas bajaron y se enfrentaron al Kamen rider.

Yurishia: Wau, no pensé que el famoso Kamen rider fuera el hermano de la comandante.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Por cierto, es bueno volver a verte.

Kizuna se percató de esto y el saludo.

Kizuna: Igualmente Farandole-san.- Dijo amigablemente para dirigir su mirada a la otra chica.- Y a ti también Himekawa-san.

Hayuru: A mí también me alegra verte y también te quería agradecer por esa ayuda que me diste hace varios meses.- Dijo con una sonrisa, pues ella le agradaba y respetaba al joven héroe al saber de todas sus acciones en ayuda a la humanidad.

Aine vio esto sorprendida, pues según vio él ya conocía a las dos.

Aine: E-Esperen… ¿Ustedes ya lo conocen?- Pregunto un tanto asombrada.

Kizuna: ¿No es obvio? ¿Por qué otra razón me hablarían como si ya nos hubiéramos visto?- Comento burlonamente a la chica, pues él quería aprovechar de vengarse un poco por los comentarios anteriores.

Aine inflo sus mejillas por el enojo, lo que causo que el joven se riera un poco.

Yurishia: Oye Build…- En eso el chico le prestó atención a la rubia.- ¿Nos mostrarías tu cara? Ya que ahora sabemos que eres el hermano de la comandante, no creo que haya razón de seguir con una identidad secreta.- Comento con ansias, ya que quería conocer el rostro del famoso héroe.

Kizuna: No tengo problema… de todos modos me transforme frente a ella y mi hermana me vio… Por lo que no tengo razón para seguir con esto.- Dijo tranquilamente y saco las botellas de su cinturón.

En eso una luz lo rodeo hasta desaparecer, revelando a Kizuna.

Las dos chicas abrieron los ojos al reconocerlo.

Hayuru: ¡Tú eres el nuevo estudiante transferido que llego hoy! ¡No puedo creer que seas el Kamen rider!- Grito atónita, pues ella creía que el guerrero enmascarado era un hombre mayor que ella y no que fuera un chico de su edad.

Esto la sonrojo un poco, pues si era sincera, pensaba que el chico era bastante lindo y el aura que transmitía era muy madura.

Mientras tanto la rubia de EEUU…

Yurishia: (Con que esa es su apariencia… ¡Creo que me saque la lotería!)- Grito internamente feliz, pues el guerrero que llamo su atención era un chico de su edad y además bastante guapo para sus estándares.

Aine: (¿Qué diablos les sucede a esas dos? ¿Cómo podrían enamorarse de alguien como él?... Sera mejor que mantengan manos fuera de él ¡Es mío!)- Gruño internamente antes de parpadear.- (Espera, ¿De dónde vino ese pensamiento?)

Ella no entendía por que había pensado en eso. Ella no tenía ningún interés en los chicos y menos lo tendría en alguien como Kizuna. Después de todo, él la manoseo cuando estaba inconsciente y eso ya era un acto imperdonable que necesitaba ser castigado con severidad.

No había forma que se enamorada de un pervertido que se aprovecha de ella, sin importar que sea fuerte, bastante listo, perspicaz, guapo y con un cuerpo que se notaba que estaba bien entrenado haciéndola querer estar entre ellos mientras…

Aine: (¡EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!)- Grito internamente y sonrojada al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos y tratando de sacarlo de su mente.

Kizuna: Oigan…

Aine: ¡Aaaah! ¿¡Q-Que pasa!?- Grito al escuchar su voz tan de repente.

Kizuna: ¿Por qué gritas?- Pregunto con una ceja levantada.

Aine: P-Por nada.- Dijo con más calma tratando recuperar la compostura.- E-En cualquier caso ¿Qué quieres?

Kizuna: Solo si me podría guiar al lugar donde mi hermana quiere que vayamos. Conociéndola, si tardamos demasiado… Ella nos decapitara.- Dijo con una expresión complicada.

Ante el comentario, las tres chicas presentes se imaginaron a su comandante enojada y…

*Escalofrió*

Las tres se estremecieron y palidecieron ante la sola idea de eso.

Aine: B-Bien… será mejor que vayamos ahora.- Dijo recuperándose un poco y poniéndose a caminar.- Mejor se agradecido, después de todo este será el día más feliz de tu vida, ya que me estoy tomando la molestia de guiarte.- Dijo con su lenguaje habitual.

Kizuna puso una expresión molesta para acercarse a la peli negra y susurrarle algo.

Kizuna: ¿Siempre es así?- Pregunto y la chica solo suspiro entendiendo la pregunta.

Hayuru: Lamentablemente…Si- Contesto simplemente ante este hecho.

En eso, los tres siguieron a la peli plata en dirección de la oficina central.

* * *

-En alguna parte-

En un alcantarillado, se podía ver a un joven castaño de 17 años que solo traía unos pantalones blancos corriendo desesperadamente.

El joven siguió hasta detenerse y apoyarse contra una pared.

¿?: (Tengo que salir de aquí y encontrar a Kasumi lo antes posible.)- Pensó mientras veía a sus alrededores antes de ponerse a correr de nuevo.

* * *

 **Este fue el día que cambio todo e inicio la leyenda de estos jóvenes héroes para salvar el mundo.**


	3. Cap 2: El fugitivo inocente(Editado)

**Capitulo 2: El fugitivo inocente.(Editado)**

* * *

Kizuna: (¿Por qué diablos estoy en este tipo de lugar?)- Se preguntaba mientras veía a su alrededor.

Kizuna fue llevado para estar delante de los estudiantes de toda la escuela. El lugar donde lo llevaron era un gran auditorio que podría dar cabida a varias miles de personas.

Se le hizo cambiar su ropa al uniforme masculino de [Ataraxia], ahora él estaba sentado en un asiento en el escenario en una fila con Aine y las otras dos.

Los asientos estaban llenos de todos los alumnos de Ataraxia aquí. En combinación con la escuela media, el número de los estudiantes se acercaban cerca de cuatro mil personas.

Profesor: {Pues bien, esta vez el ataque del enemigo también ha sido repelido espléndidamente, por el orgullo de nuestra [Ataraxia], los miembros del equipo de [Heart Hybrid Gear] [Amaterasu] (diosa de la tierra y el Cielo). ¡Damas y caballeros, denles un gran aplauso!}- Exclamo fuertemente.

En eso se mostraron imágenes de como las armas mágicas fueron destruidas por las chicas.

El interior del edificio estaba envuelto en un fuerte aplauso que podría agrietar el edificio.

Profesor: {Bueno, entonces vamos a continuar. Vamos a tener unas palabras del director de [Ataraxia] quien también es nuestro comandante en jefe.}

Kizuna: (¿Alguien sostiene el puesto de director y del comandante al mismo tiempo?)- Pensó con interés en la persona que sostuviera estos dos importantes cargos.- (¿Qué clase de perso…?)- Su monologo fue interrumpido al ver a una persona que estaba entrando.

El que apareció desde el lado del escenario fue una mujer joven.

Su largo cabello negro se agitaba mientras caminaba en el escenario. Tenía la cara delgada y ojos rasgados afilados. Un uniforme militar estaba equipado con elegancia en su cuerpo, teniendo un diseño apretado firmemente que se aferraba a la línea del cuerpo, incluso la forma de su pecho grande podría verse encima de la ropa, era realmente una figura atractiva.

Pero, lo más importante era… Conocía esa cara realmente muy bien.

Profesor: {Damas y caballeros, nuestra directora y comandante en jefe… ¡Hida Reiri!}- Anuncio y Kizuna quedo en shock.

Kizuna: (¿¡N-N-N-Nee-chan!?)- Pensó totalmente asombrado, pues nunca se imaginó que su hermana mayor fuera la comandante y directora al mismo tiempo.

Reiri: {En cuanto a la situación de emergencia en esta ocasión, la acción precisa para la calma de ustedes, señoras y caballeros es digna de elogio.}- Dijo con un tono que rebozaba de respeto.

Kizuna: (¿¡Por qué esta aquí!? O mejor aún ¿¡Cómo fue capaz de ocupar esos cargo en el transcurso de unos pocos años!?)- La mente del chico estaba en caos.

Hayuru: ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto la joven peli negra que estaba sentado al lado del joven con preocupación.

El peli negro se dio cuenta de esto y respiro profundamente.

Kizuna: N-No es nada Himekawa-san… Es solo que me sorprendió el hecho de saber que mi hermana sea tanto la directora como la comandante en jefe de [Ataraxia].-Respondió con asombro y noto que la chica no parecía sorprendida.- ¿Acaso ya lo sabias?

Hayuru: Soy consciente de que tú eres el hermano menor de la comandante.- Respondió dejando al joven sin ser capaz de creer lo que salían de eso labios.- Pero… No me esperaba de que el famoso "kamen rider" fuera su hermano.- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa que sonrojo al joven.

La presentación fue continuando y Reiri, quien se suponía que era la hermana mayor de Kizuna, les habló a las cuatro mil personas con un comportamiento digno.

Kizuna: (¿Cómo puede hablar de esa manera después de lo que me forzó a hacer?)- Pensó con una vena en la cabeza recordando el suceso anterior.

Reiri: {Pues bien, quiero introducir a un nuevo compañero en esta oportunidad. Él es un estudiante de transferencia, pero por determinadas circunstancias, un [Heart Hybrid Gear] está residiendo en su cuerpo.}- Dijo y esto sorprendió a muchos.- {Los antecedentes lo demuestran que está capacitado para estar aquí junto con su inscripción. Sin embargo, después de ver una demostración de poder que hizo durante el ataque y otros antecedentes, se ha decidido que él también se alistará en [Amaterasu].}

Kizuna: Solo espero que no estén hablando de mi.-Susurro mientras que su hermana continuaba.

Reiri: {Entonces, yo lo presento. Primera clase de segundo año de la escuela secundaria, Hida Kizuna.}-Introdujo en la parte superior del escenario alargó la mano como si le invitara.

Todos estaban murmurando y preguntándose qué tipo de persona seria. Si él iba a entrar en el equipo que se encarga de destruir las armas mágicas, debía de ser especial.

Por otra parta, Kizuna quería irse, ya que esto le parecía una estupidez.

Pero sabía que era imposible ya en este punto y no tuvo más remedio que pararse y caminar de mala gana hacia el centro del escenario.

Cuando se subió al escenario, Reiri no le tendió la mano con una sonrisa. Tomó la mano e hizo un apretón de manos, los aplausos en el interior del edificio se hicieron aún más fuertes.

Reiri: Kizuna, lo hiciste bien hasta aquí.- Habló con él de una manera que no fue transmitido por el micrófono.

Kizuna: Lo del acoso sexual fue algo que jamás querría volver hacer en mi vida, pero cuando hay que salvar a alguien, no tengo más opción que ir a ayudar… Después de todo, ese es mi trabajo y deber como Kamen rider… proteger a los inocentes de cualquier peligro…- Dijo con sinceridad para luego dar una mirada penetrante.- Y además, tengo una montaña de cosas que quiero preguntarte.- Respondió con calma, pero con un tono serio.

Reiri dio una sonrisa satisfecha y comprensible por la respuesta y una vez más se puso de pie delante del micrófono.

Reiri: {La estrategia que voy a explicar después de esto se convertirá en la más importante y de más prioridad. Y entonces este nuevo miembro del equipo asumirá el papel más importante en esta estrategia.}

La iluminación en el escenario dejó caerse un poco y la imagen se proyectó en una pantalla.

La imagen que instantáneamente se proyectó, Kizuna supuso que mostrarían algún tipo de plano o estrategia para combatir a la amenaza… Sin embargo, se sentía como si el aliento se fuera a detener por lo que se mostró a continuación.

La imagen que se proyectó fue la tomada cuando Kizuna estaba tocando a Aine.

Sin embargo mirando desde sólo la imagen, no había nada que se pudiera ver excepto él tocando por todo el cuerpo de la inconsciente Aine con minuciosidad.

El interior del auditorio se volvió ruidoso.

Estudiante X: De ninguna manera, que es esto.

Estudiante X: ¿P-Pervertido?

Kizuna tímidamente miró a la dirección de Aine y las otras.

La cara de Aine estaba pálida. Si se trataba de un manga, seguramente la mitad superior de su cara tendría una sombra fuera.

Kizuna: (¡Esto es malo, ella está enojada! ¡Ella está realmente enojada! ¡Ella está extremadamente enojada!)- Grito internamente al ver la expresión de su rostro que solo predicaba muerte.

La boca de Hayuru estaba medio abierta y estaba mirando hacia la pantalla estupefacta.

En cuanto a Yurishia, ella inclinó la cabeza como diciendo "¿Qué es esto que me sorprende?", aunque se sentía bastante celosa.

Y luego, en el momento en que la mano de Kizuna estaba tocando el pecho de Aine, el auditorio se sacudió con gritos y rugidos enojados.

Estudiantes femeninos: ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!

Estudiante X: ¿¡Qué diablos es estooooooo!?

Estudiante X: ¡No me jodaaaas! ¿¡Qué le estás haciendo a nuestra diosa allí!?

Estudiante X: ¡Qué envidia! ¡Eso es demasiado envidiable, muereeeeeeee!

Kizuna no podía creer lo que pasaba, él ha estado entrenando arduamente para ser un hombre que merezca respeto y hace un año ha estado salvando a varias personas arriesgando su vida… Y ahora debe ser tratado como un pervertido.

Estudiante X: ¡Mataaaaar! ¡Matar al estudiante de transferencia!

Estudiante X: ¡No creas que vas a salir vivo por estoooooooo!

Estudiante X: ¡Te arrancare esas manos aunque sea lo último que haga!

Kizuna: (¿¡Porque me pasa esto a mí!?)

Aine estuvo invariablemente mirando fijamente a la pantalla.

La cara de Himekawa se puso roja y se apretó la boca con la mano, pero al poco tiempo ella no pudo contenerse y murmuró con voz de profundo resentimiento, mientras que su hombro estaba temblando.

Hayuru: ¿Q-Q-Que es esta imagen? Esta cosa, esta cosa… ¿Cómo?… ¿¡Cómo!? ¡C-C-Cobarde!- Los gritos de rabia le traspasaron.- ¡Mientras que otras personas estaban luchando contra el enemigo! ¡Tú le hiciste eso a una chica mientras estaba desmayada! ¡Y pensar que te respetaba! ¡Increíble! ¡Imposible! ¡Inmundo! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Repulsivo! ¡Indecente! ¡Cobarde! ¡Pervertido!- Grito con gran furia.

Y luego, improperios similares fueron despiadadamente lanzados sobre él desde los asientos de la audiencia.

En eso sintió como alguien le toco el hombro y volteo para ver a la rubia estadounidense.

Yurishia: Realmente lo hiciste allí, aunque pensaba que eras sólo el típico herbívoro.- Estaba haciendo una media sonrisa en él.

Kizuna bajo un poco la cabeza mientras se rascaba la cabeza por la desesperación.

Kizuna: No llevo ni 2 minutos de haberme encontrado con ella… y solo para esto.- Exclamo indignado- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Nee-chan!- Grito con gran furia para ver a su hermana.

Reiri tomó el micrófono y declaró.

Reiri: {¡Todos los estudiantes, tranquilícense!}

Con esa voz de trueno, el silencio volvió al auditorio.

Reiri: {¡Escuchen bien! Esto no es una broma o juego ni nada. Esta es una estrategia de pleno derecho.}-Comenzó a hablar a los estudiantes quienes escuchaban atentamente.- {Hasta ahora, incluso cuando él [Heart Hybrid Gear] consume mucha energía, no hay otro método para reponer la energía excepto que esperar lentamente la recuperación natural.}- En eso se mostró un gráfico de la energía gastada y el tiempo que demora.- {¡Sin embargo, después de mucho tiempo de investigación, finalmente obtuvimos la respuesta para esto! Es decir, que un hombre y una mujer que poseen el [Heart Hybrid Gear] unan sus cuerpos y corazón en uno solo y compartan su afecto y placer.}

Kizuna: (¿A eso le llama una explicación?)- Pensaba no muy convencido de lo que tramaba su hermana.

En la pantalla, se repitió la escena en la que las partículas de luces se desbordaban hacia fuera del cuerpo de Kizuna y Aine.

Reiri: {Al hacer esto, la energía del [Heart Hybrid Gear] se repone y el [Heart Hybrid] se hace posible.}

Después, una imagen donde se mostraba como el [Hybrid Count] de Aine aumentaba exponencialmente.

Aine abrió enormemente sus ojos tras lo que se mostró en la pantalla y se quedó mirando fijamente a Kizuna.

Kizuna se palmeo la frente y pensaba en: "¿¡Qué clase de idiota da una explicación como esa!?"

Reiri: {En la imagen se puede ver que la energía del [Heart Hybrid Gear] de Aine se agotó, pero ella tuvo éxito en hacer un [Heart Hybrid] con Kizuna. El resultado es justo como se puede ver.}

Kizuna: (Kami (Dios)… si puedes oírme… Por favor has que esta tortura pare.)- Rogaba por un milagro que lo sacara de esto.

La escena en la que Aine destruyó un arma mágica con un solo ataque se repitió.

Ciertamente, su movimiento y poder eran completamente diferentes en comparación con antes. Ese era el verdadero poder de Aine. ¿Su energía se había consumido así de bastante hasta antes del [Heart Hybrid]? O tal vez porque en este momento hizo que su batería fuera en un estado de casi corriendo de nuevo.

Reiri: {¡Escuchen bien! ¡Con el fin de continuar la lucha contra el enemigo del universo alternativo, a partir de ahora los miembros de [Amaterasu] se van a esforzar para reponer su energía y potenciarse a sí mismos!}-Exclamo y con su dedo índice, apunto a Kizuna como si fuera a perforar a través de él.- {¡Hagan erotismo con este Hida Kizuna aquí!}

Una vez más, el auditorio se convirtió en un estado febril del caos. Kizuna no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse viendo a su hermana con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta por tal declaración que hizo.

Muchas de las chicas estaban considerando esto, pues les parecía que Kizuna era muy lindo y transmitía una aura bastante atrayente, era muy diferente a los otros chicos que han visto en la academia. Por lo que no les pareció tan grave… a pesar de que era un pervertido

Sin embardo, hubo una persona que expreso abiertamente su descontento contra su comandante.

Hayuru: ¡Y-Yo no puedo aceptar esto! ¡Si tenemos que hacer algo así como hacer que nuestro corazón sea como uno, entonces debería estar bien incluso utilizar otro método que este! ¿¡Por qué tenemos que utilizar una forma descarada de esa manera!?- Grito fuertemente haciéndose escuchar.

Kizuna: ¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡No hay manera que hagamos tales actos sin importar que sea para una misión! ¡Ese tipo de cosas solo se hacen entre personas que se aman mutuamente y solo después del matrimonio! ¡Y por encima de todo, eres mi hermana mayor! ¡Se supone que me guíes al camino correcto y evites que haga ese tipo de actos! ¡No alentarlos, maldición!- Exclamo fuertemente dando su opinión y esto sorprendió a muchos.

Reiri: {Escúchenme bien ustedes dos, el amor es la emoción más fuerte que poseen los humanos. Y luego, el deseo sexual fuertemente conectado a dos personas. Esta es la emoción y el impulso que se arraiga en nuestro instinto como un ser vivo. No existe un método más eficaz y fuerte que este.}- Respondió con calma, pero con autoridad.

Hayuru: Kuh… tal cosa…- Comento la mencionada con un gesto de dolor.

Kizuna: ¡Aun así no es excusa para hacer ese tipo de actos indecentes!- Grito tratando de mantener la pelea.

Reiri: {¿Enserio estas dispuesto a ir en contra mía?}- Dijo con un tono que aterrorizo a la audiencia y les puso los pelos de punta.

Kizuna: ¡P-Por supuesto que lo hare! ¡En la vez anterior tú me forzaste y convenciste de hacerle eso a Chidorigafuchi! ¡Pero de ninguna manera lo volveré hacer!- Grito decidido, aunque con algo de miedo al enfrentar a su hermana. El aún conserva el trauma de la última vez que la desafío.

Muchos vieron esto con la boca abierta, alguien se había atrevido a ir en contra de la comandante a la cual conocen como "La general de hierro". Solo pensaron que el tipo era muy valiente, muy tonto o con ganas de morir.

Reiri vio esto y busco desde su bolsillo su teléfono. Jugo con él un rato y en eso miro al Hida menor.

Reiri: {Si sigues actuando así… Revelare algunas de tus fotos de tu infancia.}- Comento y el pelinegro miro horrorizado.

Kizuna: N-No lo harías…-Dijo sudando a balas.

Reiri: {¿Crees que no?}- Cuestiono mientras mostraba la pantalla del teléfono.- {Los archivos están listos para ser enviados y solo tengo que apretar un botón… Así que haces caso o… Ya sabes.}

Ante eso, Kizuna no tuvo más opción que quedarse callado.

Todos veían esto con miedo, ya que la comandante y directora callo y amenazo a su propio hermano con fotos vergonzosas de su persona cayéndolo al instante. Ella no tenía piedad ni siquiera con su propia familia.

En estos momentos, muchos estaban dejando de pensar que Kizuna fuera un pervertido y comenzaron a sentir lastima por él.

Reiri: {Para informarles por si algunos aún tienen una idea equivocada, lo que Kizuna le hizo a Aine fue una orden directa mía para verificar la recarga del [Hybrid Count] y tener todos los datos que pudiéramos sobre esta habilidad.}- Dijo firmemente, y mostro un video de como Kizuna estaba contra la idea y en varias ocasiones negándose a las instrucciones.

Ella prometió arreglar cualquier malentendido de su hermano de que sea catalogado como un pervertido e iba a cumplirla, pues es mujer de palabra.

Al ver esto, los alumnos entendieron que Kizuna no era un hombre pervertido y solo siguió instrucciones de la comandante. Muchos sintieron simpatía por él, pues entendían que ir en contra de su directora era un acto casi imposible o suicidio.

Hayuru, al oír esto, se sintió mal al haber culpado y gritado al Hida menor por algo que no fue por voluntad propia.

Hayuru: (Creo que no debí juzgarlo tan rápido.)- Pensó y se comprometió a disculparse con el luego.

En eso, la Hida mayor se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todos.

Reiri: {Ahora, como han podido entender, todas las que posean un [Heart Hybrid Gear] tendrán que hacer cosas eróticas con Kizuna para recargar sus equipos y esto también va para todos los que deseen alistarse en Amaterasu.}-Dijo la Hida mayor.- {¡Por lo tanto tendrán que quitar cualquier prejuicio y tallar sus corazones, esto será indispensable para llevar a cabo un [Heart Hybrid] con Kizuna después de alistarse en el equipo!}

Todos: ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

El grito de todos los estudiantes rugió dentro del auditorio.

Estudiantes masculinos: ¿¡Q-Qué demonios es esooo!? ¿¡Cómo podría ser posible tal cosa!?- El grito de agonía de los estudiantes de sexo masculino fue especialmente alto.

Kizuna ya no sabía que pensar con esto, de alguna forma termino en una gran escuela donde tendría que hacer cosas pervertidas con las chicas... ¿Qué clase de situación es esa? ¿Qué clase de tortura vergonzosa es esta?

En ese momento, la pantalla proyectó la escena donde Kizuna estaba poniéndose el cinturón con una expresión enojada, insertando las botellas en él y preparado para ir a la batalla.

{Kizuna: ¡Henshin!}

 **{RabbitTank! Yeahhh!}**

En la pantalla se vio como Kizuna se había transformado en Build y salto a la pelea.

Esto impresiono a la audiencia de ver que Kizuna era Kamen rider Build.

Luego se podía apreciar como destruyo una enorme cantidad de armas mágicas y en la siguiente imagen se ve como se enfrenta al [Vikingo].

 **{Ready, go!}**

 **{Vortex Finish! Yay!}**

Todos quedaron asombrados ante la demostración de poder.

Ellos ya han leído noticias sobre el peleando y combatiendo las amenazas, pero verlo era otra historia.

Reiri: {A todos los presentes, les muestro el poder de Hida Kizuna… ¡El poder de Kamen rider Build…! ¡Con el de nuestro lado ahora, podremos recuperar nuestro mundo!} Exclamo con fuerza.

Los estudiantes se quedó en un silencio, hasta que…

Todos los estudiantes: ¡Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Todos los estudiantes que estaban presentes gritaron de gran felicidad.

Estudiante X: ¡No puedo creer que él sea el Kamen rider!

Estudiante X: ¡El Kamen rider! ¡El Kamen rider estará en nuestra academia!

Estudiante X: ¡Qué bien, yo siempre quise conocerlo en persona!

Estudiante X: ¡Ahora esos invasores no tienen oportunidad contra nosotros!

Tanto hombre como mujeres dieron sus comentarios de felicidad al tener al héroe con ellos ahora.

Kizuna: (En qué diablos me he metido.)- Se preguntó tapándose la cara con ambas manos por la vergüenza.

Mientras tanto, la peli platina estaba mirando a nuestro joven héroe fijamente con gran interés y determinación.

La vida del joven Kizuna no iba a ser nada fácil.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Kizuna se despertó después de ser incapaz de dormir bien.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado.

Después de todo, ayer fue completamente horrible para él.

Recordó ese evento donde fue presentado con todos los estudiantes. Luego le hicieron hacer un largo examen, pero que no fue tan difícil para él. También que se había desvelado en la noche por un trabajo que se le había ocurrido, por lo que se le paso la hora.

Esto hizo que fuera incapaz de descansar como corresponde.

Kizuna: Mi fatiga… todavía no va a desaparecer… ¿¡y-y…!?

¿?: Para despertar, incluso después de esta hora, hay un grado incluso si quieres aflojar.- Dijo la voz de una chica que conocía a la perfección.

Alrededor de treinta cm delante de sus ojos, había ojos rojos que lo miraban.

Era Chidorigafuchi Aine con su uniforme puesto, estaba tumbada en su vientre por encima del futón.

Kizuna: ¿¡P-Por qué estás aquí!?- Exigió en un estado alterado.

Aine: Vengo por Yobai. (NT: entrar en el dormitorio de una chica en la noche para hacer el amor)

Kizuna: ¡Es de mañana! ¡Y además el orden en que se debería hacer esto esta mal!

Aine: Lo llaman la "caminata por la mañana de la vergüenza" ¿Cierto? (NT: Es el trayecto que realizas desde la casa de la persona con la que te has acostado esa noche hasta tu casa.)

Kizuna: ¡No, aun si fuera cierto, el orden sigue mal! O mejor aún. ¿¡A que vienes!?- Cuestiono con la cara sonrojada.

Cuando Aine inclinó su cabeza, su cabello plateado sin problemas fluyó hacia abajo en su pecho. Un buen olor flotó suavemente en el aire. Incluso a través del futón, podía sentir el pecho de Aine que estaba lleno con la sensación de peso.

Dejando de lado el Yobai, ella podría ser realmente seria en su declaración de ataque temprano en la mañana. Después de todo ayer su cuerpo semidesnudo fue tocado alrededor, su pecho desnudo frotado, y todos los detalles se escrutaron frente a todo los estudiantes.

Mirando desde su punto de vista, ella seguramente se sentiría incómoda.

Kizuna: (Contrólate, contrólate, contrólate, contrólate, contrólate, contrólate…)- Se repitió a sí mismo para mantener sus hormonas bajo control.

Aine: Entonces, ¿me pregunto cómo te sientes? ¿Te sientes excitado?- Pregunto viéndolo con una cara plana.

Kizuna: ¿A-Ah…?- Kizuna no sabía que decir ante eso.

Aine: Así que ni siquiera puedes decir una palabra. Me pregunto si lejos de estar excitado, ¿ahora ya te convertiste en un animal en época de celo en su lugar?

Kizuna: ¡No lo estoy! ¡Por el contrario, un ser humano no tendría nada de eso!- Grito fuertemente ante el comentario.

¿Qué estaba pasando con esta chica? ¿No había venido aquí por venganza contra él?

Él se preguntaba si era una grandísima idiota narcista o realmente tenía una lengua afilada como una espada.

Aine: Qué extraño. De acuerdo con mí material, un evento erótico debe ocurrir cuando una chica viene a despertar a un chico en la mañana, aunque...- Decía extrañada mientras pone un dedo cerca de sus labios pensativa.

Kizuna: ¿¡Qué tipo de material es ese!? ¿¡Solo los grandísimos idiotas pervertidos actuarían de la forma en que dijiste!?- Exclamo y luego suspiro.-Ya está bien, simplemente aléjate. Ya estoy despierto.

Mirando el reloj al lado de la almohada, el tiempo ya eran las 7:30. Aunque el dormitorio y el edificio de la escuela secundaria estaban cerca, quería ir a la escuela temprano ya que este era su primer día.

Este lugar era la residencia de estudiantes de Ataraxia.

Después de la conmoción de ayer, fue llevado forzosamente hacia alguna parte. No trajo una sola cosa desde su residencia en el [Float de Tokio] a excepción de sus artículos de Build, pero esta residencia ya había proporcionado el conjunto completo de muebles para el residente, por lo que no fue una molestia en absoluto. Los electrodomésticos como la televisión y radio estaban completamente aquí proporcionados, por lo que no tenía ninguna queja sobre ello, y el mobiliario y equipo eran tan espléndidos que quería dudar de si este lugar era un hotel de clase alta.

Por encima de todo, no todas las habitaciones eran espléndidas como estas. Sólo los miembros de [Amaterasu] que poseían el [Heart Hybrid Gear] se trataban de forma especial como esto, por lo que escuchó.

Cuando Aine se levantó de la cama, arrancó la sabana de Kizuna.

Kizuna: ¡Oye, no tires de él tan repentinamente! O mejor dicho ¿¡Porque tiraste de él!?

Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Kizuna, Aine estaba mirando a Kizuna con una mirada sombría.

Aine: ¿Entonces debemos empezar?

Al oír aquellas palabras, sintió una presión que era casi un instinto asesino.

Kizuna: (N-No me digas que…)- Kizuna no era tonto y dado las palabras que salían de su boca y la situación, él ya tenía una idea.- ¿Q-Qué cosa?- Pregunto haciéndose el tonto rezando por que no fuera lo que tenía en mente.

Aine: Por supuesto, para la actividad del amor. Con el flujo hasta ahora, el amor entre tú y yo debería calentarse lo suficiente ¿cierto?- Dijo con tranquilidad.

Kizuna: Nada se ha calentado ni por un milímetro. Más bien, mi temperatura está disminuyendo por el terror.-Comento tratando de controlar sus impulsos.

Aine: Eres muy ruidoso por cualquier cosa. Ya está bien, así que vamos a hacerlo rápidamente.- La chica agarró el cuello de la ropa nocturna de Kizuna y se la quitó con una fuerza que casi le arrancó el botón frontal.

La clavícula de Kizuna hasta su estómago quedó expuesto.

Kizuna: U-Uwaaaaaa…- Grito con una gran vergüenza, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.- ¿Ah...?

Aine se congeló mientras que todavía agarraba la ropa de dormir. Estaba mirando fijamente al cuerpo superior de Kizuna sin desviar la mirada. Aunque no era excepcional, tenía un cuerpo que se notaba que estaba bien entrenado y tenía bastante musculo.

Sus mejillas fueron ligeramente coloreadas de rojo al ver esto.

Aine: ¡A-Ahora! ¡Haz rápidamente un [Heart Hybrid] conmigo!- Grito con toda la cara roja.

Kizuna: ¡E-Espera! Sólo tienes que esperar un segundo, ¿¡por qué tienes tanta prisa!?- Grito sosteniendo a la peli platina, manteniéndola atrás.

En ese momento, se golpeó la puerta.

Hayuru: ¿Hida-kun? ¿Estas despierto?- Esa voz era de Himekawa Hayuru.

Sería terrible si ella lo encontrara en este tipo de situación.

Hayuru: Fue imperdonable de mí parte enojarme ayer contigo sin darte la oportunidad de explicarte. No tenía idea que fuiste forzado por la comandante a…

Kizuna: ¡Auxilio Himekawa-san! ¡Que me quieren violar!- Grito fuertemente por ayuda, pues sabía que se encontraba en una situación desesperada y parecía que la peli platina no se iba a rendir.

Un silencio sepulcral domino el lugar y en un instante la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Hayuru había entrado en la habitación con una expresión de ira en su rostro. Ella ingreso a dentro y vio a Aine encima del peli negro, por lo que se puso aún más furiosa.

Hayuru: ¡Aine-san! ¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo dentro de la habitación de Hida-kun!?- Exigió señalándola con el dedo.

Aine: ¿Acaso no es obvio? Vine a realizar actos de amor para realizar el [Heart Hybrid].-Respondió con calma y el rubor desapareció de su rostro.

Kizuna/Hayuru: ¿Ah…?- Los dos quedaron atontados por la respuesta y la calma de esta.

Aine: Tengo la necesidad de realizar un [Heart Hybrid] sin demora, así que esto no se puede evitar.- dijo hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

Kizuna: ¿P-Por qué estás buscando eso tan desesperadamente?- Cuestiono, pues su primer día en la escuela aun no comienza y ya está en una situación inentendible.

Pero la chica hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

Aine: Sin embargo, ¿me pregunto si esto es lo que se llama como una carnívora femenina? Es obvio, pero me gusta la carne ¿sabes? Especialmente el producto de la especialidad del [Float de Mie], la carne de Matsusaka, es realmente deliciosa. La carne de vacuno del [Float Hayama] de Kanagawa también es difícil de olvidar.-Comento sin ninguna vergüenza para mirar a la peli negra.- ¿Me pregunto qué tipo de carne le gusta a ti, Hayuru?

Hayuru: Est… Esto ya es mi límite. T-Tu…- Los hombros de la chica estaban temblando de furia.- ¡Te voy a castigar! [¡Neros!]

La luz roja llenó la habitación, una armadura roja fue fijada en el cuerpo de Himekawa.

Kizuna: (¡E-Ella…! ¡Ella realmente se ha colocado su [Heart Hybrid Gear]!)- Pensó con gran miedo al ver esto, pues aunque respetaba y admiraba el sentido del deber de la chica, usar un arma de destrucción masiva dentro de una habitación era otra cosa.- ¡Va…vamos a calmarnos y tener una charla! ¡Está estrictamente prohibido tener una disputa personal con alguien de nuestro equipo! ¡Y sobre todo está claramente en contra de las reglas usar nuestro equipamiento en zonas donde no están permitidos!- Grito tratando de razonar con la chica armada.

Hayuru: No hay necesidad de preocuparse. ¡Después de todo se trata de una misión oficial como miembro del comité de la moral pública!- Exclamo sacando la espada que colgaba en sus caderas y lo atacó.

Kizuna: ¿¡Estás interpretando con tu propio razonamiento ante esta situación!? ¡Por favor, reacciona!- Grito con miedo ante el peligro inminente y en eso…

Aine: [Zeros].-La chica también materializó su armadura y se puso en el camino de [Neros].

El chico vio con la boca abierta el evento… ¿Realmente estaban esas dos dispuestas a usar armas que se usan para enfrentar amenazas de gran magnitud para arreglar un pleito?

En eso, comenzó el enfrentamiento.

Normalmente, no debería haber ninguna manera de bloquear la espada de [Neros] que fue desmontada.

Algo así como capturar una hoja con las manos desnudas era una historia imposible desde el principio. Las manos vacías del [Zeros] sólo podían conseguir ser taladas como eso… esa era la forma en que se suponía que sería.

Hayuru: ¡Kuh…!- Sin embargo, la espada se detuvo.

El [Zeros] se movió con una velocidad sorprendente y no detuvo la espada, sino que restringió la mano que sostenía el mango de la espada.

Hayuru: Acto impudente.- Comento frunciendo el ceño.

Aine: En este rango, no eres rival para [Zeros].-Dijo con una cara triunfante.

Hayuru: ¿Es así? Tal cosa no se sabrá a menos que lo probemos.- Mostró una sonrisa beligerante.

Kizuna: ¡U-Ustedes, chicas! ¡No luchen en la habitación de otro! La escala de su lucha es…

Después de eso, la habitación de Kizuna se reunió con devastadores daños después de un ataque y defensa en menos de diez segundos.

El día de Hida Kizuna… empezó con una explosión.

* * *

-30 minutos después-

Kizuna: Enserio… ¿Tenían que usar armas de destrucción masiva dentro de mi habitación?- Exhalo con cansancio preguntando a ambas chicas que se encontraban caminando a su lado.

La habitación de Kizuna había sido destruida y muchas cosas perecieron junto con ella. Parecía que su habitación no se podría utilizar durante un tiempo.

Afortunadamente, todavía había espacio vacío y pudo intercambiar su habitación. Y por algún milagro, los planos con la idea que estaba trabajando en la noche anterior quedaron intactos.

Los dos autores fueron gravemente amonestadas por la líder del dormitorio. Kizuna las espero para ir con ellas y aprender el camino.

Cuando por fin salieron, los tres caminaron juntos en dirección a la escuela.

Se fueron caminando mientras veían el paisaje urbano al mismo tiempo.

El transporte en esta Ataraxia era principalmente del metro pensando de cómo podría atacar el enemigo. El interior del tren subterráneo también podría ser utilizado como refugio de emergencia en el momento.

El siguiente era el automóvil electrónico no tripulado, pero que se aplicaba como taxi. Era conveniente la forma en que se podría utilizar para ir a todas partes sin importar la ruta.

Mientras pensaba en tal cosa, él estaba caminando por la carretera que se mantenía limpia.

Parecía que de alguna manera, esta zona no se había visto afectada por la batalla de ayer.

Ambos lados de la carretera estaban con árboles plantados, dándoles tranquilidad a las personas que caminaban por la carretera. Pasando a través de ese camino había muchos estudiantes que se dirigían a la escuela.

Ellos decidieron caminar para disfrutar del paisaje.

Hayuru: Lo siento Hida-kun, no era mi intención destruir tu habitación.- Se disculpó tras ver su comportamiento.

Aine: Si no hubieras hecho tanto problema y hecho el [Heart Hybrid] conmigo, nada de esto hubiera pasado.- Dijo sin una pisca de culpa en sus palabras.

Kizuna negó con la cabeza con algo de molestia. Ya se estaba acostumbrando un poco a él habla de Aine, pero aun así le molestaba.

Hayuru: Por cierto Hida-kun…-El joven mira a la chica peli negra.- Según entiendo, tú también tienes un [Heart Hybrid Gear] instalado en ti, ¿cierto?- El asintió.- Entonces… ¿Por qué no lo usas?

Ante la pregunta, Kizuna suspiro pesadamente.

Kizuna: Hay dos razones… La primera es que las especificaciones de mi [Gear] son muy bajas y sin ninguna habilidad útil para el combate, por lo que no sería capaz de enfrentar a las armas mágicas con ella… En palabras simples, es un equipamiento inútil para la batalla.- Las chicas asintieron en comprensión.- En cuanto a la segunda razón y que es la más importante… es que no quiero decir su nombre…Jamás.

Ambas se mostraron confusas ante eso.

Aine: ¿Qué tiene que ver el nombre de tu [Gear] en que no lo quieras usar?- Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

Kizuna: Veras, ustedes saben que para invocar nuestros [Heart Hybrid Gear] tenemos que exclamar su nombre para activarlo ¿Verdad?- Ambas asintieron.- Pues… el nombre de mi equipamiento no es algo que quiera decir en voz alta, ni siquiera cuando estoy en privado.

Hayuru: ¿Y cuál nombre es ese?- Pregunto queriendo saber que es tan malo como para negarse a usar la mayor arma que se ha creado hasta ahora.

Kizuna: Kuh…-Frunció el ceño tratando de pensar en una forma de decirles sin tener que decirlo.- T-Tomen la primera letra de sus [Gears], quítensela y ahí tienen el nombre.

Ambas se pusieron a pensar y seguir las instrucciones… unos momentos después abrieron los ojos y se sonrojaron.

Hayuru: N-N-No me digas q-q-que su nombre e-e-es…

Kizuna: Por desgracia… sí. Ese es su nombre.- Respondió derrotado ante el hecho.

El nombre del [Heart Hybrid Gear] de Kizuna es [Eros]. Es una armadura negra con luz mágica rosa, donde esta cubre brazos, piernas, entrepierna, pectoral, espalda, hombros y orejas.

Aunque la protección que daba era mayor que los otros [Gears], daba mayor fuerza y función de vuelo como el resto, este tenía unas especificaciones muy bajas y sin ningún arma u habilidad. Por lo que era un equipamiento inútil para la batalla.

Además gritar su nombre en voz alta era demasiado vergonzoso y solo te tacharía como pervertido, por lo que era un objeto inútil y que jamás quiso volver a usar.

Hayuru tenía un gran sonrojo en su cara por la información dada, hasta que exploto.

Hayuru: ¡Imposible! ¡Inmundo! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Repulsivo! ¡Indecente! ¡Pervertido! ¡Como puede ser ese su nombre!- Grito con furia.

Kizuna: Lo sé y ahora entiendes por qué me rehusó a usarlo… Si estuvieras en mi lugar ¿Realmente te atreverías a gritar eso?- Pregunto y la chica abrió los ojos para luego suspirar derrotada.

Hayuru: Imposible… Realmente no me imagino hacerlo y el hecho que tengas que tenerlo y gritar esa barbaridad para usarlo es simplemente inaudito.- Dijo con compasión.

Kizuna: Gracias por entender.- Dijo agradecido por la chica.

Aine: Mpf…Que más da el nombre, de todos modos ya eres un pervertido.-Comento sin importancia.

Kizuna ahora sí que quería golpearla, las venas aparecían en su cabeza y sus ganas de matar aumentaban. Si no fuera ella una chica y se sintiera culpable por ella por haberla manoseado sin su consentimiento, realmente estaría considerando la idea de arremeterla.

Hayuru: ¡Aine-san, compórtate! ¡Parece que Hida-kun va a explotar en cualquier momento!- Reprimió a la peli platina.

Aine: ¿Quiere explotar? ¿Con que al fin sus deseos carnales por fin van a salir? No puedo creer que demorara tanto tiempo.- Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Kizuna: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG.- Rugió mientras se rascaba la cabeza desesperadamente y corrió a un poste para empezar a golpearlo con furia tratando de desahogarse y no atacar a Aine.

Ellas vieron sorprendida por la acción tan repentina, pero Hayuru entendía más o menos al joven pues no esperaba que pudiera no estar enojado con todo lo que le dijeron.

Sin embargo, ellas no eran las únicas que veían al joven en su desquite de furia y además que estaba aboyando el fierro.

Los otros alumnos que estuvieron en los alrededores miraban al Hida menor y susurraban entre ellos.

Estudiante X: ¿Ese es Build?

Estudiante X: Eso parece, pero… ¿Por qué está golpeando un poste?

Estudiante X: No lo sé, pero parece realmente enojado.

Estudiante X: Da miedo… Como puede estar rompiéndolo sin usar su traje o sufrir heridas en sus manos.

Estudiante X: Dejando eso a un lado… Aun no puedo creer que el bastardo que se atrevió a tocar a nuestra diosa sea el famoso héroe.

Estudiante X: Y además, está caminando junto a ella y a la hermosa Himekawa Hayuru.

Estudiante X: Más que eso… Ese desgraciado ha estado llamando la atención de todas las chicas de la escuela.

Estudiante X: Maldición, ya desearía poder ocupar su puesto en estos momentos.

Estudiante X: Si no fuera por el hecho de que es el Kamen rider y el hermano de la directora, yo ya estaría matándolo con un bastón o un bate.

Estudiante X: Tenemos que encontrar la forma de alejarlo de nuestras diosas.

Estudiantes masculinos: ¡De acuerdo!

Las intenciones de la población masculina no podrían ser más obvias.

Mientras que las chicas solo susurraban cosa como ser capaz de conocerlo o ver si son capaces de hacer que las acompañe a ciertos lugares.

Después de que Kizuna terminara de desahogarse, este volvió con las chicas y caminaron hasta llegar a la escuela. Donde ambas lo llevaron hasta la sala de profesores.

Hayuru: Ahora deberías estar bien, solo espera a que llegue el profesor encargado del salón donde estarás y de ahí para adelante solo seguir instrucciones.- Explico con una sonrisa.

Kizuna: Muchas gracias Himekawa-san y espero poder terminar en la misma clase que tú. Después de todo, sería bueno tener a alguien conocido y de confianza en tu misma clase.- Comento y la chica se sonrojo un poco por el cumplido.

Aine: ¿Quiere estar en la misma clase que nosotras? No imagine que tu perversión fuera tan grande.- Comento con los brazos cruzados.

Kizuna: Lo digo para tener a alguien con quien hablar y que no me sea tan difícil socializar con el resto.- Dijo un poco enojado y manteniendo el control.

Hayuru: Entiendo tu punto Hida-kun, pero eso no se podrá.

Kizuna: ¿Por qué?- Pregunto sin entender.

Hayuru: Veras, hay clases donde tenemos que usar trajes de piloto y como son muy estimulante para el género opuesto, se decidió separar hombre y mujeres para que no se distraigan y afecte su desempeño. Por lo que para que ningún error ocurra, la clase y el entrenamiento se divide entre chicos y chicas.- Respondió con calma.

Kizuna: Ya veo.- Comento y entendió.

Eso tenía sentido, después de todo ahora se encontraban en una edad donde los deseos lujuriosos y las hormonas se encontraban en su punto más alto. Por lo que separar las clases fue la mejor opción para evitar actos indebidos entre los estudiante con tal estimulación que podía encontrarse.

En eso, ambas se despiden y Kizuna entra dentro del salón de profesores a esperar a quien lo lleve a su nuevo salón.

Este solo suspiro pensando en los problemas que iba a tener al llegar. Después de todo, con lo que escucho, ya se había convertido en el enemigo N°1 de la población masculina de la academia.

Mientras pensaba parado, una profesora con buzo deportivo rojo entró en la habitación.

Su cabello estaba descuidadamente atado a su espalda y el aura tediosa salía desde todo su cuerpo. Supuso que su edad era alrededor de la segunda mitad de los años veinte. A pesar de que ella era una belleza cuando la miraba con cuidado, no había la sensación de que fuera arruinada por nada menos que sí misma.

¿?: Ah, Hida-kun. Con que ya estás aquí, ¿Eh?- Dijo la mujer con cansancio.

Kizuna: Puedo suponer que usted es la profesora que está a cargo de la clase en la que estaré de ahora en adelante.

Sakisaka: Así es, soy Sakisaka Saki. Tú maestra hasta que salgas de la escuela.-Con una mirada somnolienta, agitó la mano aburridamente.

A Kizuna le creció una gota de sudor al ver como era su maestra… ¿Cómo diablos obtuvo ese puesto con tal actitud? ¿Y más aún, en esta que se supone que es la escuela más prestigiosa de todas?

Sakisaka: Bueno… Vamos moviéndonos y vayamos al salón donde te presentare con tus nuevos compañeros.

Kizuna: Hai, Sakisaka-sensei.- Dijo respetuosamente y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Después de un rato caminando por los pasillos, ambos se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

En ella tenía una placa que decía "2-1", que significaba "Clase N°1 de segundo año".

Sakisaka: Espera aquí mientras hago los preparativos.- Dijo con una cara de aburrimiento.

Kizuna: Esta bien.- Respondió y la profesora entro.

Sakisaka: Okay, cada uno tome su asiento. La clase principal está empezando ahora- Comento y se escuchó como se arrastraban los asientos, dando a entender que todos se fueron a sentar de inmediato.

Kizuna empezó a respirar y exhalar, tratando de mantener la calma y prepararse para lo que viene. Ideando un discurso para hacer una buena primera impresión.

Él ya se hace una idea de que al momento de entrar, será bombardeado por intensas miradas asesinas de sus nuevos compañeros… ¿Qué clase de vida le toco para convertirse en el enemigo de todos los hombre de la escuela?

Sakisaka: Esta bien, desde hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante que se unirá a nosotros… Entra y preséntate por favor.- Dijo la voz de la profesora, indicando que entrara.

Kizuna respiro hondo y entro en el salón.

Camino un poco y se giró para presentarse.

Kizuna: Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Hida Kizuna y desde hooo…- Fue incapaz de terminar al ver lo que tenía al frente suyo.

Dentro del salón, solo se encontraban chicas sentadas, quienes lo veían con sorpresa. Entre ellas pudo ver a Aine, Hayuru y a Yurishia, quien esta última lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

Sakisaka: ¿Qué pasa? Termina de presentarte.- Ordeno con un tono aburrido.

Kizuna: A-Antes de eso… ¿Tengo una pregunta que hacerle?

Sakisaka: ¿Cuál es?

Kizuna: Me dijeron que los chicos y chicas estaban separados por clase.

Sakisaka: Así es.

Kizuna: Entonces… ¿Por qué me trajo a una clase de chicas?

Sakisaka: Veras… Para facilitar la interacción entre tú y los futuros miembros de [Amaterasu], se tomó la decisión de que asistirías a la misma clase que las chicas para que se conozcan mejor y facilite las futuros métodos recargar.- Explico y Kizuna estaba temblando un poco.

Kizuna: ¿Y quién tomo esa decisión fue…?

Sakisaka: Tú hermana… la directora Reiri.- Respondió con calma.

Ahora Kizuna sí que quería gritar a los 4 vientos, pero se contuvo y se giró.

Kizuna: Si me disculpan, voy a ir a hablar con la directora y hacer que me transfieran a una clase de chicos.- Dijo seriamente para comenzar a caminar hacia la oficina del director.

No era como si no le agradara estar con las chicas, pero estar en una clase llena de ellas es bastante incómodo y sobre todo si los chicos se enteran, solo hará que su muerte este cada vez más cerca.

Pero antes de que el Hida menor saliera del salón, la profesora saco un papel y empezó a leerlo.

Sakisaka: "Este mundo, está lleno de engaños. Todos los adultos están podridos, cuyas verdades mantienen ocultas".- Leía la profesora mientras que los estudiantes le pusieron atención, pues les pareció interesante el verso y Kizuna se detuvo en seco para voltear a verla, pues reconocía esas oraciones.- "No podemos ser así. Muéstrenles el poder…la maravilla desbordante. No podemos detener nuestras piernas que enfrentaran el futuro…"

Kizuna: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG! ¡Para! ¡Para!- Grito tan fuerte que se podría oír en toda la academia.

Todas las estudiantes se sobresaltaron por la reacción del chico y este miro a la profesora mientras sudaba.

Kizuna: ¿D-D-De donde ha sacado eso?- Dijo con un rostro pálido y temblando.

Sakisaka: Me lo entrego la directora junto a otros más. Me dijo que si actuabas desobedientemente, solo tenía que leer esto y tú te detendrías.- Explico para ver el papel.- Pero debo admitir que este poema es muy interesante y profundo, no imagine que podrías escribir algo como eso cuando estuviste en la escuela media.

Las estudiantes contuvieron las ganas de reírse. No podían creer que el haya escrito algo como eso.

Kizuna estaba rojo de la vergüenza al ver que uno de sus poemas que había escrito y creyó enterrar junto a su oscuro pasado había sido revelado como si nada.

Sakisaka: Ahora por favor, termina con tu presentación.

Kizuna: Y-Y-Yo…-Tartamudeo aun dudando de quedarse o tomar el riesgo de ir a la oficina.

Sakisaka: Veamos que otro más puedo compartir con la clase.- Menciono mientras sacaba unos papeles y los revisaba.

Kizuna: ¡Ah! ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Me quedare, pero por el amor de todo lo bueno! ¡No siga!- Grito en señal de rendición y se paró nuevamente frente a la clase.- *Suspiro* Mucho gusto, como muchos ya saben, soy Hida Kizuna y tengo 17 años. Soy el hermano de la directora Hida Reiri así como Kamen rider Build. Como soy nuevo aquí como también el único chico, puede que llegue a incomodar a más de alguna, pero me gustaría que fuéramos capaces de llevarnos bien y tratare de no ser una molestia para ustedes. Estoy a su cuidado.- Se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia.

Pensó que eso estaría bien, pues quería demostrar que no quería crear problemas a los demás y solo ser un compañero de clase más.

Sus reacciones fueron…

Chica X: Fue bastante normal ¿no?

Chica X: Pero también bastante formal.

Chica X: Si, pero eso lo hace un poco interesante.

Chica X: Verdad.

Esas fueron algunas de sus reacciones.

Sakisaka: ¿Alguno tiene alguna pregunta para el recién ingresado?- Pregunto y muchas levantaron la mano.- Empieza tú.- Dijo señalando a una chica.

Chica X: ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?- Pregunto y el peli negro abrió un poco los ojos.

Kizuna: Realmente no tengo preferencia, pero si tuviera que escoger, yo diría que tengo un gran interés en la comida al "Gratén".-Respondió con calma y algo extrañado.

 **(NT: Gratén o al gratinado es una técnica culinaria sobre los alimentos que son cocinados al horno siendo estos primero decorados y cubiertos con salsa. Originario de Francia.)**

Había pensado que le preguntaría sobre Build o sobre el hecho que hizo ayer a la peli platina.

Las chicas empezaron a hablar tras escuchar esto.

Chica X: Normal.

Chica X: Demasiado normal, pero…

Chica X: ¡Lindo!

Las chicas empezaron a emocionarse tras la respuesta y siguieron haciéndolas.

Chica X: ¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos?

Kizuna: Bueno… Entre ellos esta entrenar, la cocina y la ideación como la creación de nuevas mejoras para Build.- Dijo con naturalidad y muchas chicas tomaron interés en algunas partes.

Chica X: ¿Sabes cocinar?

Kizuna: Si, después de todo tuve que vivir por mi cuenta cuando Nee-chan se vino aquí a estudiar. También, de vez en cuando, iba a cocinar para mi tío quien vivía solo y estaba muy ocupado para preocuparse por su alimentación, además de mantener su casa limpia.

Chica X: ¿Lo que significa que también sabes asear?

Kizuna: Así es, pues como dije, tuve que vivir por mi cuenta por algunos años y alguien tenía que mantener el orden en la casa.

Las chicas entendieron que Kizuna era un hombre que sabía hacer trabajos domésticos.

Chica X: Realmente escribiste ese poema que acabábamos de escuchar.

Kizuna: S-Si, pero me gustaría mantener eso enterrado para jamás desenterrarlo si no es mucha molestia.- Comento ruborizándose y las chicas rieron un poco.

Chica X: ¿Desde hace cuánto eres Build?

Kizuna: Hace como alrededor de un año.

Chica X: Tú creaste ese cinturón.

Kizuna: No… Me lo entregaron, sin embargo le he hecho unos ajustes y cree accesorios para sacar a relucir su potencial… Como mi [Drill Crusher] y mi [BuildPhone] que se convierte en mi [BuildMachine] la cual es una motocicleta.- Dijo sacando el teléfono y mostrarlo.

Chica X: Wau, no pensé que pudieras hacer eso… Creo que era de esperarse del hermanito de la directora… Por cierto, como funciona ese traje.

Ante la pregunta, Kizuna no le vio el problema y saco el cinturón junto a unas botellas para colocarlo encima del escritorio.

Kizuna: Como pueden ver este es el [Build Driver], es el artefacto que en si crea el traje. Sin embargo, necesita de algo para ser capaz de funcionar y eso que necesita son estas botellas de aquí.- Dijo mostrando una botella.

Chica X: ¿Y que son esas botellas?

Kizuna: Estas botellas se llaman [FullBottle] y poseen la esencia de diferentes tipos de cosas, estas se pueden dividir en botellas orgánicas y botellas inorgánicas. Por ejemplo, esta roja posee la esencia de un conejo y esta azul posee la esencia de un tanque. Cada una posee su propio poder y le da habilidades a Build e incluso las puedo usar sin usar el cinturón.

Chica X: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Pregunto con gran interés.

Kizuna: Que aun sin tener que transformarme en Build, puedo usar el poder que hay en estas botellas. Por ejemplo, si usa la botella conejo, esto me da…- En eso el pelinegro agita un poco la botella y de un momento a otro se mueve a enorme velocidad dejando un borrón rojo.- Un aumento de velocidad.

Los presentes vieron esto con los ojos abiertos… ¡El chico se movió a velocidad sobrehumana sin usar un equipamiento especial! ¡Esas pequeñas botellas eran más especiales de lo que pensaban!

Kizuna: Ahora, como han podido ver, el poder de estas botellas es grande, pero su poder es limitado usándolo de este modo… Por eso se creó el Build Driver, para poder sacar a relucir el poder de esto a su máximo potencial.

Chica X: Increíble.-Susurro una al presenciar esto.

Kizuna: Sin embargo, aun teniendo esto en las manos… No todos lo pueden usar.- Comento y todos pusieron una cara de sorpresa.

Chica X: ¿C-Como es eso?

Kizuna: Que debes cumplir ciertos requisitos para usar esto o si no, de nada te servirá.- Respondió y vio como una chica estaba a punto de hablar.- Si quieres saber cuáles son los requisitos, te aviso que ni siquiera yo lo se… Estos objetos poseen más misterios de los que te imaginas, los cuales yo aún no puedo descubrir… a pesar del tiempo que llevo usándolos.

Todas asintieron en comprensión, pues entendían que hay ciertas cosas que son más complicadas de lo que parecen.

Sakisaka: Muy bien, alguien más tiene otra pregunta.- Pregunto y después de un rato, una chica levanto la mano tímidamente.

Chica X: ¿Q-Que piensas sobre el método de recarga del [Heart Hybrid Gear]?- Dijo con sonrojo.

Todas las chicas pusieron atención en Kizuna y este suspiro.

Kizuna: Que es una tontería… Si bien es cierto que la habilidad para recargar los [Gears] es útil y ventajoso para la batalla que tendremos contra el universo alternativo… El método para realizarlo es el más insensato que se pueda imaginar y jamás me atrevería a hacerlo, pero dada mi posición actual difícilmente me podre negar.

Chica X: ¿O sea que realmente lo vas a hacer?- Pregunto con algo de indignación.

Kizuna: Realmente no tengo muchas opciones, pues es eso o enfrentarse a mi hermana… Sinceramente, veo más posible y sensato combatir un ejército de armas mágicas que a ella.- Comento con cansancio y muchas asintieron.- Veo que también han sufrido de primera mano de su autoridad de hierro.

Toda la clase: Más de lo que te imaginas.-Dijeron todas al unísono con la cabeza abajo.

Hida Reiri era alguien contra quien no querrías enfrentarte ni en tus sueños y el simple hecho de querer hacerle frente es como sentenciar tu testamento de muerte.

Sakisaka: Si ya terminaron, entonces comencemos con la clase.- Dijo para mandar a Kizuna a sentarse en un asiento vacío.

El asiento que la maestra señaló estaba situado detrás de Himekawa, a su derecha estaba Aine y al frente estaba Yurishia, luego a la izquierda había una ventana en la que podía ver el mar donde estaba el mundo alternativo.

Era un buen lugar para él, pues tendría una buena vista y al menos tendría a alguien conocido cerca de el para pedir ayuda si llegaba a tener problemas.

Kizuna se sentó y comenzó la clase.

* * *

-Término de la clase-

Las clases habían terminado y Kizuna suspiro. Aunque no fuera la gran cosa, comenzar con tu primer día en una escuela nueva siempre es agotador. Por encima de todo si es en una donde tú eres el único varón en ella.

Las clases fueron más normales de lo que había pensado. Habían visto cosas de conocimiento básico para la situación actual que hay en el mundo.

Por ejemplo, como fue la llegada e invasión del universo alternativo, las comunicaciones normales dejaron de funcionar y casi es imposible entablar comunicación con otra [Float] de un país distinto a no ser que este lo suficientemente cerca.

También como fue la creación del [Sky Wall], el cual dividió al mundo en tres secciones. Este muro era imposible de destruir y no se podía volar encima de él, pues liberaba una extraña energía que interfería con los equipos y también ha afectado a la vegetación de distintas partes del mundo.

Sin embargo hay ciertas aberturas en ellas que permiten que las [Floats] pasen y además ha interferido con las armas del otro universo, por lo que mantenerse cerca de ellas da una ayuda para combatirlas.

Este muro se extendió alrededor del mundo y había unos cuándos más pequeños en algunas partes de otros países. También que la parte donde comienza y esta la división se encuentra en Japón, pues fue ahí donde se produjo el incidente.

Tras estudiar la [Pandora Box] y el [Sky Wall] se han podido crear armas más avanzadas y eficientes para combatir las amenazas, después de todo fue sacada de una tecnología que se cree que fue de una civilización alienígena. Aunque estos objetos siguen siendo todo un misterio a pesar del tiempo que llevan estudiándolos.

Otro punto importante fue el hecho de la baja población masculina.

Hace 15 años, cuando se produjo el primer atentado del universo alternativo, el nacimiento de varones comenzó a disminuir. Además, puesto que había que pelear contra la amenaza, la mayor cantidad de hombres tuvo que ir a la guerra como soldados para defender su país y murieron en el proceso ante la devastadora diferencia de poder. Esto hizo que la cantidad de hombres en el mundo fuera baja.

Por ende, por temor que los humanos desaparezcan si no existe forma para reproducirse, se permitió la poligamia para tratar desesperadamente aumentar la población.

Sin embargo, esto hizo que los hombres jóvenes sean mal vistos, pues ahora hay muchos que hablan de tener un harem de hermosas chicas y solo tienen ideas pervertidas en la mente, por lo que la reputación de los chicos es bastante cuestionable ahora.

Kizuna guardo sus apuntes en la computadora que estaba instalada en su escritorio y descargo los archivos por si acaso para estudiarlos después.

Estaba por irse cuando escucho una voz.

Yurishia: Haai, Kizuna. ¿Qué te ha parecido la clase?- Dijo una hermosa chica rubia.

Kizuna fijo su mirada en ella y vio como se le acercó para hablar, también noto como habían seis estudiantes de sexo femenino que parecían estar bien alrededor de ella.

Kizuna: Bien hasta el momento Farandole-san… y me sorprendió con lo normal que fue, ya que esperaba algo más complicado o algunas clases de estrategias.- Comento y ella se rio un poco.

Yurishia: Aunque seamos una clase especial, tampoco es que nos den clases demasiado avanzadas… También no seas tan distante y llámame Yurishia, después de todo, ya nos conocemos.- Dijo con una leve risa.

Chica X: Yurishia-sama ¿Usted ya lo había conocido antes?- Pregunto una con interés.

Yurishia: Yes, hace tiempo cuando estaba en una misión, estaba peleando con unas armas mágicas, pero me había descuidado por unos momentos y estaba punto de ser golpeada, cuando de repente él apareció y me salvo.- Dijo recordando el evento con alegría.

Kizuna: Lo recuerdo… Tuve negocias en la [Float de EEUU] y de repente sucedió ese ataque, por lo que decidí ayudar un poco ya que estaba ahí. Y mientras peleábamos, intercambiamos una que otro comentario.- Contesto y muchas entendieron.

Yurishia: Tú dices un poco, pero destruiste una gran cantidad de esas cosas. Mostraste un buen espectáculo, aunque desapareciste al instante que el ataque se detuvo.- Dijo con un puchero.

Kizuna: Recuerda que tenía una identidad secreta y no me gustaba llamar mucho la atención.- Comento con una sonrisa forzada.

Kizuna miro su alrededor con alivio, ya que casi nadie parecía molestarle su presencia aunque se notaban nerviosas, pero se notaba que había una que otra que aún no lo aceptaba.

¿?: Um…- Dijo una nueva voz y todos vieron a la puerta.

Ahí se encontraba una chica que parecía de primaria de ojos violeta y cabello corto rubio, la cual vestía el uniforme femenino de [Ataxia] como el resto de las chicas presentes en la clase.

¿?: ¿Están ocupados?- Pregunto mirando dentro de la sala.

Hayuru: ¿Quién eres y que necesitas?- Pregunto con un tono amigable.

Sylvia: ¡Soy Sylvia Silkcut, estudiante de primer año de secundaria!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Todos: (¿¡De verdad es una estudiante de secundaria!?)- Pensaron todos al mismo tiempo, dado que la chica no parecía tener más de unos 13 o 14 años.

Sylvia: ¿Se encuentra Hida-sempai aquí-desu?

Kizuna: Aquí estoy.- Respondió levantándose de su asiento.- ¿Me necesitas para algo?

Sylvia: La comandante te ha solicitado en el laboratorio Nayuta.- Contesto manteniendo la actitud alegre.

Kizuna: Entiendo.- Dijo el Hida menor para caminar.

El supuso que ella quiere preguntar sobre Build y lo que ha estado haciendo durante un año en el trabajo.

Kizuna salió del salón y siguió a la pequeña chica que tomo el papel de guía para él.

* * *

\- Laboratorio Nayuta-

Kizuna iba caminando dentro de un pasillo blanco donde se podían apreciar distintas instalaciones en ella. Kizuna se sentía familiarizado con él.

Sylvia: Este es el laboratorio de investigación del [Heart Hybrid Gear]. También conocido como Laboratorio Nayuta.- Explico la chica mientras caminaban.- La tecnología básica para los [Hybrid Gears] se desarrolló aquí.

Kizuna: Si, así es.- Contesto para poner una mirada nostálgica.- (Este lugar realmente no ha cambiado en nada, solo que lo siento más pequeño, pero eso es normal pues no he estado aquí por 7 años.)

En eso Kizuna se detiene y ve una foto colgada en la pared.

En ella habían 8 personas, pero entre ellas se encontraba la persona que lo saco de aquí en primer lugar.

Sylvia: Ah… Esa es la Dra. Hida Nayuta, ¿cierto-Desu? Es la persona súper importante que desarrolló los [Gears]-desu.

Kizuna vio la foto y en eso un recuerdo de ella vino a su mente.

Kizuna: (Kaa-san…)- Pensó con nostalgia.

Kizuna retomo el camino y llegaron hasta una puerta que tenía el N°103, en la cual la placa decía "Shikina Kei".

En eso, la pequeña niña se acercó a la puerta y apretó un botón.

Sylvia: Soy Sylvia.- Dijo anunciando su llegada.

Reiri: {Pasa.}- Hablo la voz de la comandante dando la autorización.

La puerta se abrió y ambos jóvenes entraron.

Kizuna se impresiono por la cantidad de libros que había dentro del lugar.

Reiri: Por aquí.- Llamo la voz y vieron en la dirección donde se encontraba.

Ahí parada estaba la hermana mayor de Kizuna, junto a ella se encontraba sentada en un escritorio una chica rubia que tenía un cuerpo pequeño, pero parecía que tenía la misma edad su hermana. Su cabello era de un corte estilo "bob" y en su lugar había varios pines, tal vez era para que el pelo no se volviera en un obstáculo en el trabajo.

Sus ojos fríos detrás de sus gafas estaban observando atentamente a Kizuna.

Reiri: Los presentare.- Dijo para mirar a la chica.-Esta es la directora del laboratorio e Ingeniera en jefe, Shikina Kei.

Ella no dijo nada y miro al peli negro sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Ella se puso a jugar con su ordenador y una pantalla holográfica apareció frente al Hida menor.

Kei: {Gusto de conocerte. Mi nombre es Shikina Kei, pero puedes llamarme Kei.}- Fue lo que apareció en la pantalla.

Kizuna: H-Hai…- Respondió con una expresión complicada al ver que ella no le hablaría directamente.

Reiri: Ella es una compañera que es pobre en comunicarse con otras personas. Bueno, no dejes que te moleste.- Explico para tomar algo del escritorio.- Como sea, Kizuna. Te daré esto para empezar.

Reiri le entrego a Kizuna un teléfono de borde celeste y pantalla ploma que mostraba unos iconos.

Reiri: Es una terminal portátil que además de ser la tarjeta de identificación del estudiante, es un dispositivo de comunicación exclusivo para Ataraxia. A partir de todo tipo de métodos de contacto, el horario, la asistencia y calificaciones, el estado de salud y demás, todo es manejado por ese dispositivo.- Explico con detalles.

Kizuna: Wau…- Exclamo sorprendido, pues aunque su BuildPhone podía transformarse en motocicleta, este dispositivo tenia añadido muchas funciones bastante útiles.- (Creo que después desmantelare esta cosa y le añadiré sus funciones a mi BuildPhone.)

Reiri: El tuyo es especial. Está el icono de Amaterasu ¿no es así?… Trata de poner en marcha esa aplicación.

Kizuna hizo lo que se le dijo y toco el icono de Amaterasu que tenía un diseño como de alas y una marca de corazón. Acto seguido, se mostraron los nombres de Aine y las otras, y todo tipo de parámetros.

Kizuna: ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto y empezó a leer la información que mostraba.- A partir de la altura y el peso... ¿¡hasta sus tres medidas se muestran aquí!? ¡Esa es información personal!- Exclamo sonrojado, pues sentía que ese tipo de información no era necesario saberla.

Reiri: Es por eso que nadie más que tú puede verla.- Dijo mientras que su hermano había decidido configurarlo para excluir ese tipo de información.- A partir de las especificaciones básicas hasta su signo vital y ubicación actual, todas están siendo monitoreadas en tiempo real. Hay un elemento denominado [Heart Hybrid] allí ¿cierto?

Tal y como dijo, había un gráfico firmado con una marca de corazón allí.

Reiri: Esa es la energía restante del [Heart Hybrid Gear]. Se debe hacer un [Hybrid Heart] antes de que el medidor entre en la zona amarilla.- Decía para seguir.- La zona amarilla es a partir de 25%, y bajo del 10% es la zona roja. Cuando la energía se mantiene inferior al 5%, se volverá difícil incluso mantener el [Heart Hybrid Gear]. Presta especial atención para que la energía no sea más baja que esa. ¿Entiendes?

Kizuna: Entiendo… pero ahora quiero una explicación sobre lo que sucedió ayer.- Comento mientras que veía fijamente a su hermana, quien puso una cara seria.

Reiri: Empezaremos por tu habilidad especial que viene de tu [Heart Hybrid Gear]… el [Heart Hybrid].- Dijo para mirar a su compañera.

Kei: {El mes pasado, un correo fue enviado a nosotros. El contenido eran los datos relativos a la capacidad de Hida Kizuna, más específicamente, sobre la habilidad de tu [Eros]. Lo más probable es que fuera algo escrito por la Dra. Nayuta.}- Explico y el pelinegro levanto una ceja.

Kizuna: ¿Como que "Lo más probable es que fuera algo escrito por la Dra. Nayuta"?- Pregunto y la Hida mayor suspiro.

Reiri: Esa persona en este momento está desaparecida.

Kizuna: ¿Ah…?- Este abrió la boca con los ojos abiertos.- ¿Podías explicar eso?

Reiri: Cierto día, cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya no estaba en ninguna parte.- Comento y Kizuna puso una mano en su cara.

Kizuna: Entiendo… Desde hace mucho tiempo que ella fue una persona imposible de entender.- Comento dando un suspiro, pues así era ella. Mientras tanto, Kei estaba escribiendo a una gran velocidad.

Kei: {Ha sido imposible localizarla, no importa cuánto busquemos, la Dra. Nayuta en este momento no está más en el [Megafloat de Japón]}

Kizuna: Puede que esté en el [Float] de otro país.- Sugirió.

Kei: {Esa es una de las posibilidades. Pero si la profesora lo hiciera como tal, la seguridad de todos los flotadores no tendría ningún sentido. Buscarle su sentido sería una pérdida de tiempo.}

Esto era toda una noticia que él no esperaba.

Incluso si ella entregaba toda su investigación por el bien del mundo y la humanidad… ella se desvaneció en este momento más importante y perjudicial.

Realmente había llegado a un grado mayor de irresponsabilidad que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

Kizuna: ¿En que estaba pensando al tomar esa absurda decisión?- Cuestiono con una mano en la sien por el dolor de cabeza que le empezó a llegar.

Reiri: Ni idea… El pensamiento de esa persona no puede ser entendido por nosotros. Ni siquiera quiero entenderlo de todos modos.- Respondió casi escupiendo en la última parte.- Entonces… volviendo a lo que estábamos, nos había llegado un correo con una información sobre tu [Gear].

Kizuna: Pero…

Kei: {Tratamos de devolver el correo, pero fue inútil. Por eso, sólo hay una persona en todo el mundo que sabe de los datos detallados del [Heart Hybrid Gear]. Sólo la Dra. Hida Nayuta podía ser capaz de proporcionar esa información.}

Kizuna estuvo de acuerdo con eso, después de todo ella fue quien desarrollo los [Heart Hybrid Gears] y sobre todo, fue con [Eros] con que empezó a hacer la investigación… Si alguien podría saber sobre las capacidades de su [Gear] y lo que ocultaba, solo podría se su madre.

Reiri: Kei analizó esos datos, lo que fue hace tres días cuando el significado y la conclusión de esos datos se pudieron derivar. Y luego te llamé aquí y te inscribí en [Ataraxia].

Cuando Kei operó la consola, las ventanas se pusieron en marcha en torno a Kizuna, varias fórmulas y gráficos fueron exhibidos. Como era más listo ahora, podía comprenderlos y se tomó un tiempo para analizarlos.

Kei: {Este es un descubrimiento revolucionario. Se explica por la capacidad especial que sólo es posible mediante el [Eros] de Hida Kizuna.}

Kizuna: ¿Mi [Gear]?- Pregunto asombrado, pues no pensó que lo que tenía instalado fuera útil.

Reiri: Así es. Y entonces, allí también se explica de por qué el rendimiento de tu [Heart Hybrid Gear] es bajo.- Dijo y el corazón de Kizuna sintió un dolor agudo.

Sin un solo cambio en la expresión, Kei continuó escribiendo en el teclado.

Kei: {El rendimiento del [Heart Hybrid Gear] de Hida Kizuna es bajo porque no tiene ninguna aptitud, esa explicación no es exacta. La respuesta correcta es, porque eres un "hombre", el rasgo es diferente.}

Kizuna: ¿Debido a que era un hombre?- Pregunto un poco ofendido por ser inferior solo por su género.

Kei: {Sólo después que el [Heart Hybrid Gear] fue instalado en una mujer, este mostró su rendimiento original. La razón era desconocida, pero a partir del resultado del experimento, tuvo que ser reconocido como un hecho.}

Reiri hizo un gesto de afirmación.

Reiri: En realidad, estamos ordenando a las candidatas que tengan una alta aptitud para el [Heart Hybrid Gear] y también una excelente habilidad, pero el personal elegido son todos estudiantes de sexo femenino.

Así que era eso. Debido a eso, quienes poseían [Heart Hybrid Gear], Aine, Hayuru y Yurishia, todas eran chicas.

Kei: {Sin embargo, entendemos que esta es la diferencia de carácter entre hombre y mujer. A cambio de la baja capacidad de la batalla del sexo masculino, su tasa de consumo de [Heart Hybrid] es poca.}

Kizuna: O sea que mi [Hybrid Count] es de larga duración. Aunque con solo eso solo me daría una capacidad de aguante y protección más duradera que otros.- Dedujo, pues si solo tenía una alta defensa, solo serviría como escudo y sin ser capaz de derrotar a ningún enemigo. Bueno, no es como si lo necesitara ahora.

Ambas asintieron y continuaron.

Kei: {Pero, tu [Heart Hybrid Gear] [Eros] tiene una habilidad especial que sólo está disponible cuando se instala en un hombre.}

Kizuna: ¿Esa es la habilidad especial que está escrita en el correo de Kaa-san?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

Kei: {Correcto. Ese es el fenómeno del [Heart Hybrid]. Lo llamamos [Remodelación de Unión].}

Kizuna recordó la ocurrencia de ayer.

Kizuna: Eso es lo que hice con Chidorigafuchi ayer ¿verdad?

Reiri: Cierto. También he explicado eso en el encuentro de ayer en general.

Si recordaba bien, con dos personas, un hombre y una mujer que poseen un [Heart Hybrid Gear], haciendo su cuerpo y corazón en uno solo, compartiendo su afecto y placer. En otras palabras, cuando dos personas con [Gears] instalados del sexo opuesto realizan actos de amor, creo un fenómeno donde el [Hybrid Count] de ambos aumente exponencialmente y se recargan entre sí.

Kei: {Con los datos de la Profesora como base, hemos intentado varias simulaciones. El resultado, se obtuvo la conclusión de que esto era algo que sólo el [Eros] de Hida Kizuna podía hacer. Por esa razón, te llamamos desde el [Float de Tokio] hasta [Ataraxia] de inmediato.}

Así que es eso... finalmente sentía que podía comprender la situación.

Kei: {Hay una posibilidad ilimitada en esta tecnología. No se limita simplemente en la reposición de energía, sino que también incluye la posibilidad de realizar el encendido del [Heart Hybrid Gear]. Una adición de una nueva arma que no había estado aquí hasta ahora. También estamos teniendo la expectativa para eso.}

Eso prendió la curiosidad del pelinegro.

Kizuna: Me podrías dar más detalles.

Kei: {Lo siento, pero esa parte sigue en investigación.}

Ante eso, Kizuna puso una expresión de decepción.

Reiri: Con todo eso dicho… pasemos a la otra parte.- Dijo y miro al Hida menor con una mirada que mataría del miedo a cualquiera.- Explícame en este momento, ¿Cómo y cuándo es que te convertiste en este, "Build"?

Kizuna se puso pálido y tembló de miedo. La mirada de su hermana podría matar a quien sea si ella se lo propone y algo le dice que está siendo suave con él.

Viendo que no tenía escapatoria, decidió confesar.

Kizuna conto que hace más o menos un año, estuvo desaparecido una semana entera y cuando fue encontrado, él no sabía lo que le paso en ese lapso.

El hombre que lo encontró le dio refugio hasta que se recuperara lo suficiente como para volver a casa y vio algo especial en él, por lo que le entrego el Build Driver junto a las botellas que tenía.

Después pensar sobre el asunto, de ver lo que hacían y que podría lograr con ellas. Decidió aceptar la propuesta y usar este poder para ayudar a otros.

Desde entonces ha estado peleando contra las armas mágicas y los monstruos a los cueles llama [Smash] para proteger a la gente.

Las tres chicas escucharon todo esto con atención, pero Reiri se sintió culpable al no estar con el cuándo más lo necesitaba. Ni siquiera se había enterado que había desaparecido.

Luego explico cómo funcionaba el cinturón y las botellas, con todo lo que sabía.

Kei: {Ya veo.}- Comento y volvió a escribir.- {¿Realmente no recuerda nada de lo que te paso cuando desapareciste?}

Kizuna: No es que fuera un recuerdo, pero gracias a algo creo saber lo que me paso.- Dijo con algo de disgusto.

Reiri: ¿Y lo que te paso fue…?- Pregunto con seriedad, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupada.

Kizuna: Que fui secuestrado y usado en experimentos humanos.- Respondió y los presentes abrieron los ojos atónitos.

Kei: {¿Por qué crees eso?}

Kizuna: Porque desde que reaparecí, he estado teniendo la misma pesadilla constantemente durante el transcurso del año.

Sylvia: ¿Q-Que clase de pesadilla?- Pregunto con algo de miedo y el joven Hida comenzó a relatar.

Kizuna: En mi pesadilla me encontraba en una extraña habitación donde me tenían atadas las manos y piernas por unas agarraderas.- Las chicas se iban imaginando la escena.- Estaba encerrado en una caja de vidrio del tamaño de una persona y en esa misma caja había un líquido que me cubría hasta la mitad de mi cuerpo. Luche desesperadamente para liberarme, pero unos hombres vestidos de blanco con máscaras de humo me lo impidieron.

Reiri: Había alguien entre ellos el cual podrías describirnos.- Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kizuna: Todos estaban vestidos de la misma manera y ocultaban su cuerpo y rostro con esa vestimenta… si tuviera que decir que había alguien que destacaba entre todos ellos, solo había uno.

Kei: {¿Quién?}-Cuestiono sin cambiar su expresión, aunque en el fondo tenía algo de miedo.

Kizuna: El hombre murciélago.- Respondió y las tres pusieron cara de duda.- En medio de todo eso, había un sujeto que se encontraba sentado viendo todo… Estaba vestido con un traje de murciélago, el cual tenía una mano apoyada en su cabeza y una pierna encima de la otra, por lo que me parecía que el disfrutaba viéndome en la situación en que me encontraba.

Sylvia ahora si tenía miedo, con solo escuchar esa última parte casi hace que se quiera mojar por tan temible situación.

Reiri se encontraba furiosa, ya que no solo alguien se encontraba viendo a su hermanito y única familia en tal tortura, sino que también lo disfrutaba. No sabía quién era el sujeto, pero se juró que lo encontraría y lo mataría con sus manos.

Kizuna: Por último, una puerta que estaba justo encima de mí se abrió dejando caer una extraña sustancia en mi e intentaron forzarme a ponerme una máscara de gas. En cuanto me la pusieron, empecé a sentir una extraña sensación en todo mi cuerpo y finalmente perdí el conocimiento.- Concluyo la historia y miro al resto.

Sylvia se encontraba temblando por un cuento que perfectamente serviría para una historia de terror.

Reiri estaba temblando un poco, pero no era de miedo, sino de furia al oír como Kizuna fue tratado como conejillo de indias para alguna clase de experimento.

Kei se mantenía inexpresiva, pero dentro de ella tenía una sensación de gran temor al saber cómo había persona que estaban experimentando con personas y ellos no lo sabían. De inmediato tomo el control de ella y comenzó a escribir.

Kei: {¿Eso es todo lo que eres capaz de recordar de ese sueño?}

Kizuna: Si… He estado intentando recordar más, pero no puedo.- Dijo con una leve decepción.

Reiri camino hasta su hermano y le tomo de los hombros.

Reiri: No te preocupes Kizuna, no es tu culpa que no puedas recordar. Sea lo que sea que te hicieron, debió haber afectado a tu memoria.- Dijo para animar a su hermano.- Y otra cosa, ¿Nos puedes dar un dibujo de cómo se veía este hombre murciélago?

En eso, a Kizuna se le entrego un papel y un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar. Luego de terminar, se los entrego y aunque no estaba tan bien dibujado, uno podía entender la idea de cómo se veía.

Reiri: Muy bien Kizuna, eso sería todo hasta el momento y también quiero avisarte que desde hoy eres el capitán de [Amaterasu].

Kizuna: ¿¡QUE!?- Grito con la boca abierto.- ¿¡Yo…el capital!?

Reiri: Así es… Esto se decidió tras verificar tus antecedentes y capacidades.- Respondió y una pantalla apareció mostrando una imagen del mencionado con unas gráficas.

Kei: {Actualmente tienes una gran condición física, también fuiste capas de contestar correctamente cada una de las preguntas que se te habían entregado ayer, dando a entender tu capacidad intelectual.}- Kizuna recordó el examen que se le entrego ayer.- {Y si no fuera poco, tus antecedentes como Build ha apoyado a esta decisión.}

Reiri: Tenemos información de como tu ayudaste en varias ocasiones a enfrentar al universo alternativo cuando te encontrabas cerca del área y por si fuera poco, también has enfrentado a esas criaturas a las cuales llamas [Smash]… por lo que tu experiencia en combate y táctica te hacen la mejor opción para este puesto.- Explico con una sonrisa.

Kizuna: E-Entiendo tu punto, pero esto es demasiado repentino. No tengo ninguna experiencia luchando en un equipo y menos en dirigirlo- Dijo aun con duda.

Reiri: No te preocupes por eso… Nadie aprende esto por un libro, se aprende durante el trabajo y la práctica. Estoy convencida de que lo lograras, por eso también te he asignado a Sylvia para que sea tu subordinada.

Kizuna: ¿¡Subordinada!?

Sylvia: ¡Por favor cuide de mí, capitán!- Exclamo contenta dando saltitos.

Kizuna: ¿¡Capitán!?

Sylvia: ¡Sí! Sylvia es subordinada de Kizuna-senpai. Me asignaron con el nombramiento oficial en esta posición. Por eso, Kizuna-senpai es el capitán de Sylvia-desu.-Dijo con gran sonrisa saludando al estilo militar.

Reiri: A pesar de ser una de primer año de secundaria, ella es una muy excelente personal. Fue transferida de Gran Bretaña.

Kizuna: (Con que ella es de Bretaña ¿eh?)- Pensó, pues se había dado cuenta que ella era extranjera.

La investigación y el desarrollo de las artes del [Heart Hybrid] también se llevaron a cabo fuera de Japón, pero la mayoría de ellos provenían desde la tecnología regalada por Ataraxia. Y los recursos humanos prometedores de todo el mundo llegaban a [Ataraxia].

Aunque, esa era la historia antes de que ocurriera el Segunda Conflicto del Universo Alternativo.

Supuso que Silvia también había llegado a esta Ataraxia antes de ese tiempo.

Reiri: Sylvia hará un informe sobre cómo vas progresando en tu relación con las chicas de [Amaterasu].

Sylvia: ¡Sí! ¡Me esforzare!

Al oír esto, Kizuna armo el cuadro.

Kizuna: (Subordinada, si como no… Esa es una buena forma de llamar a quien será mi supervisora.)- Pensó con algo de molestia.- Con lo que respecta a mi relación con los otros miembros, me voy a enfocar en la amistad y comprensión entre nosotros. No quiero hacer sentir incomodas a las chicas y que las veo con solo deseos lujuriosos. Además, me gustaría solo hacer el [Heart Hybrid] si ambas partes están de acuerdo y si es absolutamente necesario.

Reiri: Mmh~- Ella se puso a pensar en lo dicho.- Muy bien, si haces eso la confianza aumentara y las futuras relaciones amorosas serán más estables… Sin embargo, necesito que hagas el [Heart Hybrid] si o si, si la energía de alguna de ellas llega a una zona de peligro.

Kizuna: Creo que eso está bien por el momento, al menos es un comienzo.- Dijo algo satisfecho, pues era mejor que ser forzado.

Mientras estaban en eso, el BuildPhone de Kizuna sonó y este de inmediato lo tomo y contesto.

Kizuna: ¿Hola?

Soichi: {Kizuna, tenemos un problema}- Dijo el dueño del café Nascita.

Kizuna: ¿Qué ha pasado?- Dijo con un tono serio, lo cual llamo la atención de los presentes.

Soichi: {He encontrado una señal de un [Smash] y viene dentro de [Ataraxia]}

Kizuna: ¿Estás seguro?

Soichi: {Si, no hay ningún error. Ya te estoy enviando las coordenadas.}

Kizuna: Muy bien, iré de inmediato.- Dijo para colgar.

Reiri: ¿Qué ha pasado?- Dijo con voz seria, pues era obvio que era un tema importante el que hablo.

Kizuna: Se encontró la señal de un [Smash] dentro de [Ataraxia].-Dijo y las presentes abrieron los ojos.

Kei: {Por [Smash], te refieres a esos monstruos que han estado atacando y apareciendo en las [Floats].}

Kizuna: Los mismos, pero no se preocupen…yo me encargare de todo.- Afirmo con una sonrisa y salió.

Reiri: ¡Espera, Kizuna!- Grito para detenerlo, pero ya era tarde.- Maldición… Kei, mantén vigilada la señal de Kizuna mientras que yo contacto con las chicas.

Kei:{Entendido.}- Afirmo mientras escribía en el teclado, haciendo aparecer un mapa con un punto en movimiento.

* * *

-Escuela-

Mientras que Kizuna había acompañado a la pequeña chica, las otras se tuvieron que quedar para continuar con las clases, las cuales ya terminaron.

Yurishia: ¿Para qué habrá querido la comandante a Kizuna?- Se preguntó mientras suspiraba.

Hayuru: Lo más probable es que le estén preguntando sobre su identidad como Build.- Contesto la peli negra ya tenido una idea. En eso ve como la peli platina se iba.- Aine-san ¿A dónde vas?

Aine: Que te importar, solo iré a caminar.- Respondió sin tomarle importancia.

Ella tenía planeado ver una forma de hacer que Kizuna hiciera el [Heart Hybrid] con ella y obtener lo que tanto ha deseado.

Pero antes de que pudieran salir, una pantalla apareció frente a las 3 chicas.

Reiri: {Chicas ¿Pueden oírme?}

Hayuru: La escuchamos comandante, ¿Hay una misión?- Pregunto por la llamada tan repentina.

Reiri: {Algo así… Según parece, hay un [Smash] dentro de [Ataraxia]}- Respondió haciendo que las tres se tensaron.

Ellas ya habían oído hablar de esas criaturas y lo peligrosas que eran.

Reiri: {Kizuna ya ha ido en dirección donde se encuentra, pero no quiero tomar riesgos por lo que quiero que lo ayuden.}

Aine/Hayuru/Yurishia: Entendido.- Respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Yurishia: ¿Y dónde esta este monstruo?

Reiri: {Como Kizuna sabe dónde se encuentra, quiero que sigan su señal hasta dar con él.}

Ante eso, un mapa apareció frente a ellas y notaron un punto moviéndose a gran velocidad.

Aine: Parece que se dirige a la zona de carga.- Comento viendo a donde se dirigía el joven rider.- Muy bien, vamos de una vez… Es mejor asegurarse que no meta la pata.

Aine salió de la sala y las otras dos la siguieron.

Hayuru: ¿Realmente tienes que hablar mal de Hida-kun en todo momento?- Cuestiono mientras iba a los vestidores para cambiarse.

Yurishia: Esto será interesante .

* * *

-Con Kizuna-

Kizuna estaba montando su moto y recorriendo las calles en dirección a la señal del posible [Smash]

En eso se detuvo al ver que había llegado y vio que le lugar donde se encontraba era una zona de embarque.

Kizuna: (Este lugar debe ser donde [Ataraxia] recibe sus nuevos suministros de parte de los otras [Floats].)-Pensó mientras veía a su alrededor.- Muy bien, ahora a donde se encuentra este [Smash].

Kizuna transformo su moto en su forma de teléfono y empezó a buscar la señal del monstruo, fue caminando en una dirección hasta que…

Hayuru: ¡Hida-kun!- Grito una voz que hizo que el mencionara se volteara.

Allí en el cielo, se encontraban los tres miembros de [Amaterasu] con sus [Gears] puestos, volando en su dirección hasta aterrizar cerca de él.

Kizuna: ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto viendo a las tres chicas.

Aine: La comandante nos mandó a ayudarte- Respondió secamente y Kizuna suspiro.

Kizuna: Bueno, conociendo a mi hermana sé que no va a permitir que vuelvan.- Dijo sabiendo que tratar hacer de que vuelvan es una pérdida de tiempo.

Yurishia: Así es, por lo que, ¿Dónde esta esté [Smash]?- Pregunto con una sonrisa pícara y Kizuna hizo un gesto de que lo siguieran.

El joven rider miraba su teléfono viendo de donde se encuentra la señal del [Smash], las tres lo iban siguiendo desde atrás preguntándose cómo se vería este monstruo.

Kizuna siguió caminando hasta que escucho un fuerte ruido, este se detuvo al igual que las tres y se prepararon para lo que vendría.

EL ruido se fue haciendo más fuerte hasta que salió de un almacén, un chico castaño de la misma altura que Kizuna, el cual traía una ropa color blanca total mente destrozada.

¿?: Ah…Ah…Ah… P-Por fin un lugar claro.- Dijo el joven viendo a su alrededor.

Los cuatro jóvenes veían sorprendidos al ver a alguien en esas pintas, pero lo más importante.

Hayuru: ¿Q-Quien es ese y como llego aquí?- Pregunto sorprendida.

Kizuna: No lo sé, pero la señal del [Smash] proviene de él.- Dijo y las chicas vieron incrédulo al joven.

Yurishia: ¿Estas bromeando? ¿No se supone que estos [Smash] son monstruos?- Cuestiono sin creerle al pelinegro.

Kizuna: Así es, pero extrañamente el emite la señal de uno.- Comento viendo su teléfono el cual indicaba que él era el responsable.

Aine: En cualquier caso, debemos saber quién es él y que hace aquí.- Comento con los brazos cruzados.

En ese una pantalla aparece.

Kei: {Encontré información sobre él}- Dijo a través de la voz computarizada.- {Su nombre es Banjo Ryuga, es un estudiante de Secundaria de 17 años que fue apresado y mandado a un reformatorio al ser culpado por un asesinato.}

Aine: ¿Y quién fue la victima?- Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kei: {Hida Takumi.}- Esto sorprendió a los hermanos Hida.- {El día de su muerte, él se encontraba en la habitación cerca de su cadáver, por lo que se le acuso de homicidio. Sin embargo, el desapareció hace poco y las solicitudes por buscarlos aun no son publicados.}

Kizuna: Ya veo.-Comento mirando para abajo.- Lo mejor por el momento será llevarlo dentro de una instalación para ver qué hacer con él.- Las chicas asintieron al estar de acuerdo.- Oye.

Ante la llamada, el chico se volteó y vio a Kizuna caminando en su dirección.

Ryuga: ¿¡Quién diablos eres tú!?- Pregunto respirando con dificultad.

Kizuna: Tranquilo, no te quiero hacer daño. Solo quiero saber cómo llegaste a este lugar y si es posible, que me acompañaras.- Dijo en tono amigable.

Aine: Y será mejor que no te rehúses, señor asesino.- Comento y el castaño se enojó.

Ryuga: ¡No he matado a nadie!

Yurishia: ¿Te das cuenta que como eres un fugitivo, eso no suena convincente?- Dijo con tono burlón.

Ryuga: ¡No hui por gusto!

Hayuru: ¿Entonces por qué no regresas al reformatorio y arreglas el malentendido?- Pregunto con una voz seria.

Ryuga: ¡No puedo! Si regreso, ellos me llevarán nuevamente…- Dijo con miedo en su voz bajando la mirada.

Kizuna: ¿"Ellos"?- Pregunto con duda… ¿A quiénes se refiere?

El chico comenzó a levantar la mirada y a verlos.

Ryuga: De todas formas ustedes ¡No me creerían!- Grito enojado.

Al momento de gritar, el chico fue corriendo hacia Kizuna y le lanzo un golpe. Kizuna fue capaz de esquivarlo y contrataco con su propio puñetazo, pero el chico lo esquivo y lo empujó hacia adelante.

Kizuna fue capaz de recuperar el equilibrio y lanzo dos golpes, pero el castaño los esquivo y lo golpeo en las costillas para luego empujarlos. El Hida menor retrocedió un poco y fue hacia adelante nuevamente lanzando una patada, pero fue bloqueado por la rodilla del sujeto y este lo golpeo con su hombro y un puñetazo en el pecho.

Las chicas vieron este pequeño intercambio de golpes con impresión, pues se notaba que los dos sabían pelear.

Kizuna retrocedió un poco y se recuperó para ver el sujeto.

Kizuna: Nada mal, eres muy fuerte y puedo notar que tu fuerza no es humana del todo.- El comentario sorprendió a los presentes.- Pero…- Dijo para sacar una botella roja y agitarla.- Estoy a punto de probar un método distinto.

En un instante, Kizuna se movió a una gran velocidad y termino detrás del castaño. Este se sorprendió y cuando se dio cuenta que el pelinegro estaba detrás de él, el Hida menor le dio una patada mandándolo al suelo.

De las tres chicas que veían esto con impresión, la peli negra japonesa fue la primera en recuperarse y corrió al lado de su compañero.

Hayuru: Muy bien, es hora de que te rindas y será mejor que vengas con nosotros… Tienes mucho que explicar.- Exigió autoritariamente apuntando su espada hacia el chico caído.

Ryuga: E-Esa fuerza…- Comento mientras se levantaba y miraba a Kizuna.- ¿A ti también…te llevaron esos infelices con máscaras de gas? ¿O estas de su lado?- Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Kizuna: ¿M-Máscaras de gas?-Comento mientras abría los ojos al no creer lo que escuchaba.

Ryuga: ¡No te hagas el tonto!- Grito para sujetar a Kizuna de su ropa.- ¡Me convirtieron en un maldito conejillos de indias!

Kizuna empezó a recordar el sueño que ha tenido muy a menudo.

Kizuna: Entonces a ti también…-Kizuna estaba temblando un poco para agarrar los hombros del sujeto.- ¡A ti también te secuestraron esos sujeto!

El grito de Kizuna sorprendió a los miembros de [Amaterasu]… ¿Secuestro? ¿Hombres con mascara de gas? ¿Experimentos?

Reiri: {Deténganse los dos ahora.}- Dijo la comandante llamando la atención de todos.- {Primero, dinos que te paso.}

El chico viendo que ellos eran de confianza decidió hablar.

Ryuga: Mi nombre es Banjo Ryuga y soy un estudiante de secundaria de 17 años que practica boxeo. Un día escuche que un tipo llamado Hida Takumi estaba ofreciendo un trabajo y que la paga seria buena, por lo que fui a su departamento.

El comenzó a relatar y su voz cada vez perdía más fuerza.

Ryuga: Cuando llegue, él ya estaba muerto. Iba a llamar a la policía, pero esta de repente apareció y me culparon del suceso, por lo que luego decidieron llevarme al reformatorio. Un día hace dos semanas, estaba trabajando para reducir mi sentencia cuando un hombre calvo me inyecto algo y caí desmallado.- Fue relatando y todos le iban poniendo atención.- Cuando desperté, me encontraba atado dentro de una caja de vidrio con un líquido adentro y pude ver a unas personas con traje blanco con máscaras de gas viéndome fijamente. Ellos me forzaron a ponerme una máscara también y me encerraron dentro de la caja, en eso pude escuchar y ver a otros sujetos que estaban atados y gritando por ayuda a mi alrededor.

Los presentes estaban escuchando esto con la boca abierta y más el Hida menor, pues reconocían esa situación a la perfección.

Ryuga: Ellos estuvieron experimentando conmigo durante ese tiempo, pero un día decidieron aplicarme un extraño humo el cual entro dentro de la caja en donde me encontraba. Mi cuerpo me empezó a doler y sentirse extraño mientras estuve ahí dentro y desesperadamente trate de salir… hasta que logre romper las amarras y finalmente escapar.- Termino y Kizuna tomo sus hombros.

Kizuna: ¿¡Es eso cierto!? ¡Entonces también viste al hombre murciélago!- Pregunto desesperadamente al encontrar una pista sobre el asunto.- Un hombre que usaba un traje negro, con un diseño de murciélago.

Ryuga: ¡No lo sé!- Grito y empujo al pelinegro.

En eso se escuchó un gruñido junto a un sonido metálico.

Los cinco se fijaron de dónde provino y vieron un auto yendo a su dirección.

Las chicas tomaron vuelo, mientras que los chicos se hicieron a un lado.

Cuando se fijaron quien fue el que empujo ese auto, vieron a una criatura ovalada de color azul con grandes puños. Este se fue acercando y le dio un golpe a Kizuna.

Este salió volando y cayó sobre el auto para luego terminar en el suelo con una expresión de dolor.

Hayuru: ¡Hida-kun!- grito y fue al lado del chico caído.- ¿Estas bien?

Kizuna: Si, pero…- Decía mientras trataba de levantarse y ver a la criatura.

Aine y Yurishia de inmediato bajaron al suelo y ambas se pusieron en posición de pelea mientras observaban a la criatura.

Ryuga también se puso en pose de pelea mirando fijamente al monstruo.

Ryuga: ¿Qué es esa cosa…?- Pregunto mientras la criatura se acercaba a él.

Kizuna: Un [Smash].

Ryuga: ¿[Smash]?- Cuestiono al no haber oído sobre eso.

Kizuna: Una persona convertida en un monstruo con tendencias violentas. ¡No se puede razonar con ellos hasta que sean derrotados!- Explico mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Hayuru.

El monstruo se fue acercando al castaño hasta llegar donde él. En eso, el joven le dio un puñetazo, pero este ni se inmuto y le dio un golpe mandándolo bastante lejos.

Aine: Si hay que derrotarlo, pues está bien por mi.- Dijo para encender sus propulsores y embestir a la criatura.

Cuando estuvo al lado de ella, le dio un golpe que hizo retroceder al monstruo. Este gruño enfadado y se acercó para golpearla, pero Aine fue capaz de esquivar fácilmente los golpes.

De repente, unos rayos chocaron contra la criatura.

Yurishia: No me olviden, esta será mi primera vez peleando contra un verdadero monstruo.- Dijo mientras apuntaba con sus cañones a la criatura.

Kizuna: Solo tengan cuidado y no lo maten. Recuerden que es una persona inocente que fue convertido en eso.- Recordó al resto de ese importante punto.

Hayuru: Entendido.- Afirmo para mirar a la criatura y estirar su brazo.- [Blade].

Unas especies de cuchillas salieron de su traje y floto en el aire para volar hasta el [Smash] cortándolo y haciéndole daño. En eso, este dio un enorme rugido y golpeo el suelo levantando una cortina de humo.

Yurishia: Pero que…- En eso vio a la criatura acercarse a ella y de un momento a otro, le dio un fuerte golpe mandándola a volar a una pared.- ¡Kyaaaaaa!

Hayuru: ¡Yurishia-san!- Grito y vio como la criatura corrió hacia ella.- Kuh…

Tomo su espada y fue al ataque, pero el monstruo desvió el corte con su puño y la golpeo.

Hayuru: ¡Arg!- Exclamo de dolor y fue tirada al suelo.

El monstruo se giró y vio a Aine, este mostro una expresión furiosa y nuevamente se lanzó sobre él.

Cuando llego a su lado, le empezó a dar golpes que lo hizo retroceder, pero esta vez el [Smash] los soporto y le intercambio unos golpes. La peli platina esquivo los golpes, pero el monstruo dio un golpe en el suelo creando otra cortina de humo.

Esto distrajo a Aine y el [Smash] aprovecho eso para golpearla, siendo capaz de conectar golpes.

Aine tras recibir los golpes, fue retrocediendo y quejándose por el dolor.

Aine: (No puedo creer lo fuerte que es… ¿Este es el poder de un [Smash]?)- Se preguntó al sentir los golpes que eran casi tan fuerte que de un [Vikingo].

Ella fue retrocediendo viendo como el monstruo se acercaba a ella, en eso se escuchó un grito de guerra.

Ryuga se hartó de mirar y decidió atacar a la criatura. Cuando estaba cerca de él, le empezó a dar golpes tras otro, pero este ni se inmuto y le dio un puñetazo mandándolo al suelo.

Ryuga puso fuerza en sus brazos para levantarse y el monstruo se acercó a paso lento a él mientras chocaba sus puños.

Kizuna: Luchar contra un [Smash] con las manos desnudas…- Comento mientras caminaba y terminar a su lado.- Vaya que tienes agallas.

El Hida menor se quedó parado al lado de castaño viendo al monstruo para luego mirarlo. Ryuga lo miro mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

Kizuna: Yo me encargaré del resto ahora.-Dijo seriamente y saco su Build Driver para ponerla en su cintura.

De inmediato la correa se creó sujetándose al pelinegro haciendo que el cinturón estuviera pegado a él. Luego saco las botellas conejo y tanque.

Kizuna: Ahora… Comencemos con el experimento.- Dijo para empezar a agitar las botellas.

Mientras lo hacía, unas ecuaciones aparecieron y volaron por los alrededores.

Ryuga miraba esto con gran impresión, al igual que los miembros de [Amaterasu] que se habían recuperado. El [Smash] también, pues ponía atención en las ecuaciones que pasaban a su lado.

Kizuna finalmente se detuvo y giro las tapas para introducirlo dentro del cinturón.

 **Rabbit! Tank!**

 **Best Match!**

Exclamo el cinturón y luego una extraña melodía salía de él. Kizuna tomo la manilla que tenía y empezó a girarla.

En eso los tubos salieron del cinturón con unos líquidos rojo y azul en ellos, empezando a ponerse alrededor del chico con una forma de cubo. En la parte delantera y trasera del pelinegro, los tubos tomaron forma diferente dando la sensación de la mitad de una persona hasta que se detuve de girar la manilla.

 **Are you ready?**

Kizuna: ¡Henshin!- Exclamo haciendo una pose y los tubos se salificaron uniéndose, creando la armadura mientras salía vapor del chico mientras sonaba una canción con un tema de Techno rock.

 **Hagane no moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!**

Frente al [Smash] apareció Kamen rider Build quien hizo una pose.

Ryuga: ¿Qué diablos es eso…?- Pregunto al no creer lo que veía.

Las chicas se impresionaron por la transformación, en especial las dos que nunca lo habían visto hacerlo.

Kizuna: La fórmala de la victoria está decidida.- Dijo mientras hacia su gesto.

Al decir su lema, el rider concentro su energía en su pierna izquierda y en eso dio un salto que le permitió terminar frente al monstruo en un instante y le dio un puñetazo aprovechando que él [Smash] bajo la guardia.

El monstruo dio golpes, pero Kizuna los esquivaba con facilidad y aprovecho de darles los suyos para luego darles unos rápidos yaps de izquierda a derecha.

El [Smash] gruño y lanzo un puñetazo, pero Build uso su puño como soporte para saltar por encima de este y quedar atrás suyo.

De inmediato unos tubos salieron del cinturón y crearon el [Drill Crusher] en frente del héroe que lo tomo.

Con su arma en mano, este cargo para adelante y le empezó a dar cortes, lo que lo hizo retroceder. Luego saco la parte del taladro y pego la punta a un costado de la manilla. Apunto el arma hacia el monstruo y le empezó a disparar, provocando que este retrocediera más y más.

Después Kizuna saco una botella de color blanco y empezó a agitarla con su mano izquierda. Luego saco la botella de conejo que tenía en el cinturón e introducir en su lugar la otra botella.

 **Harinezumi!**

Exclamo el cinturón y Kizuna comenzó a girar la manilla hasta detenerse.

 **Are you ready?**

Kizuna: ¡Build Up!- Grito y una tonada Funky se escuchó mientras que la parte roja del traje fue reemplazada.

Ahora Build tenía un lente de puercoespín en el lado izquierdo, la hombrera derecha cambio de forma y tenía púas, un guante en su brazo derecho en forma de espera que tenía varios picos en él y su pierna izquierda al igual que las otras partes cambio de color blanco.

Los presentes vieron atónitos como el traje cambio.

Las chicas recordaron la explicación que Kizuna les dio antes, que la forma y poder de Build proviene de las botellas que usa. Por lo tanto supusieron que él puede intercambiarlas a voluntad y según el tipo de botella que ponga la apariencia también cambiara.

Ahora se preguntaron "¿Que poder tiene ahora?" o "¿Qué hace ese lado blanco?".

EL [Smash] rugió y fue a atacar, pero cuando llego con Kizuna, este levanto su brazo derecho y las púas crecieron haciéndole daño al monstruo.

La criatura intento darle una patada, pero nuevamente fue bloqueado por el puño con púas.

Kizuna: ¡Pico! ¡Pico! ¡Picotón!- Fue diciendo mientras golpeaba al [Smash] con su puño derecho y hasta lo golpeo en el trasero, pues le pareció divertido intentarlo.

El monstruo se dio la vuelta e intento golpearlo, sin embargo Kizuna hizo crecer nuevamente lo picos haciendo que se detuviera en seco.

El joven rider aprovecho ese instante para darle un buen golpe que lo hizo retroceder. Kizuna fue caminando tranquilamente hacia el para seguir golpeándolo hasta darle un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como empujarlo bastante lejos de él.

Kizuna saco la botella blanca del cinturón y saco la roja de conejo para empezarla a agitar.

Kizuna: Y ahora el golpe final.- Comento para girar la tapa e introducirla en el Driver.

 **RabbitTank! Yeahhh!**

Build volvió a su forma base y empezó a girar la manilla un rato hasta detenerse.

Kizuna: Espérame un momento.- Dijo haciéndole un gesto con las manos para comenzar a correr en la dirección opuesta donde estaba el monstruo.

Mientras corría, una huella con forma de pata de conejo se veía cada vez que pisaba con su pie izquierdo junto a un sonido de golpe. Mientras que salían chispas cada vez que pisaba con su pie derecho junto a un sonido metálico.

En eso dio un gran salto y piso con fuerza con el pie derecho. Cuando lo hizo, este cayó por un oyó que se formó y una enorme figura en forma de ecuación física se creó atrapando al [Smash].

De inmediato una torre de piedra se creó y ascendió hacia arriba con el joven rider en la sima. Cuando dejo de crecer, Kizuna dio un gran salto.

 **Ready, go!**

Exclamo la voz del cinturón mientras que Kizuna decencia con la pierna derecha extendida.

 **Vortex Finish! Yay!**

Kizuna siguió el camino formado por la ecuación mientras que su pie derecho se iluminaba con una luz roja con azul, que se sentía llena de poder.

Cuando su camino termino, choco contra el monstruo golpeándolo con su pie derecho mientras su suela se movía como las ruedas de un tanque creando chispas en la criatura hasta que una explosión de color verde su produjo.

Los espectadores vieron el evento con los ojos abiertos.

Ryuga: Increíble…-Comento casi en murmullo.

Hayuru: Asombroso.- Dijo con respeto en su voz.

Hayuru: Vaya, no pensé que pudiera hacer eso.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Aine: …- Ella no dijo nada, pues no sabía que decir, aunque quedo maravillada por el poder y habilidad del rider.

Kizuna se paró y saco una botella blanca transparente, giro su tapa y apunto con ella al monstruo que yacía en el suelo.

Un polvo luminoso salió del [Smash] para dirigirse a la botella dejando ver a un hombre con ropas blancas destrozadas en lugar del monstruo. Mientras que la botella cambio de forma a una más rellena con un diseño de telaraña en ella.

Kizuna cerró la tapa y la miro fijamente.

Kizuna: Que bien.- Comento contento con su nueva adquisición.

El hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo despertó y comenzó a ver a su alrededor.

El castaño le vio la cara y abrió enormemente los ojos, ya que lo reconoció de un lugar que no quería recordar.

Ryuga se acercó al sujeto y se agacho para verlo de cerca.

Ryuga: ¿Viste a los tipos con las máscaras de gas?- Pregunto con algo de impaciencia en su voz.

Hombre X: ¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto con confusión mientras trataba de levantarse.

Kizuna vio esto y recordó como estuvo atado en una caja de vidrio tratando desesperadamente de salir y luego como termino en un callejón bajo la lluvia sin recordar cómo llega ahí.

 _{Kizuna: ¿D-Donde estoy…? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Pregunto frotándose la cabeza mostrando un rostro de miedo mientras que veía a un hombre con un paraguas que lo observaba con sorpresa y preocupación.}_

Hombre X: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?- Preguntaba, pero luego el castaño lo tomo de la ropa.

Ryuga: ¡No te hagas el tonto!- Grito enojado y con miedo al hombre para luego dirigir una mirada de preocupación al rider.- Es verdad.-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia él.- ¡Es como yo! ¡Le hicieron algo a nuestros cuerpos!

Build solo miraban sin moverse, pero bajo la máscara tenía un rostro lleno de preocupación.

Ryuga: ¡Debes creerme!- Grito soltando unas lágrimas.

Kizuna: Si lo que dices es cierto…- Dijo mientras recordaba cuando estaba atado y al hombre murciélago.- Esos experimentos eran para convertir a la gente en [Smash].

Las chicas no sabían que hacer, la situación era rara y confusa.

Reiri: {Todos me escuchan.}- Dijo la comandante y los espectadores le pusieron atención a la ventana flotante.- {Dime algo, Banjo Ryuga… ¿Realmente no mataste a Hida Takumi?}- Pregunto con voz seria.

Ryuga: ¡Yo no he matado a nadie!- Grito enojado para luego ir viendo el piso con una expresión triste.- Tal vez sea un estúpido y un montón de basura… Pero nunca haría eso.

Kizuna veía esto con tristeza y las chicas igual. Sentían lastima por el chico castaño.

Ryuga: Por favor… Solo créanme… Es lo único que pido.- Dijo derramando lágrimas.

Todos se mantuvieron callados, ya no sabían si entregarlo o protegerlo.

En eso, Kizuna camino hasta llegar con el castaño y tocarle el hombro.

Kizuna: Yo te creo y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.- Dijo con firmeza y el castaño lo miro.

Reiri: {Kizuna, ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo?}- Pregunto con voz terrorífica y Kizuna mira la pantalla.

Kizuna: Lo sé a la perfección y estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo. No me importa si estas a favor o no, incluso si me tengo que convertir en tu enemigo, ayudare a este sujeto a limpiar su nombre- Dijo sin ninguna pisca de miedo y con gran seguridad.

Las chicas estaban atónitas por lo que dijo. ¿El realmente estaba dispuesto a ir en contra de su comandante e incluso ser su enemigo, lo que significaría tener a toda [Ataraxia] en su contra?

Reiri: {Mpf, como esperaba de mi hermanito.}- Dijo con felicidad para fijar su mirada al joven fugitivo.- {Banjo Ryuga, serás escoltado y protegido por nosotros. Al ser una instalación auto-independiente, no nos pueden afectar las decisiones de las otras [Floats]. Por lo que si permaneces con nosotros, estarás a salvo.}- Explico y los presentes se soprendieron.

Aine: ¿E-Está segura de lo que dice comandante?- Pregunto sin poder creer que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

Reiri: {Totalmente… Me parece demasiado raro la situación de este chico, hay muchos baches en el asunto del asesinato y sinceramente no creo que el fuera capaz de matarlo. Además, el paso por lo mismo que Kizuna y ese hombre, por lo que debemos saber la verdad sobre ese asunto.}

Hayuru: ¿Qué quiere decir con que les paso lo mismo? ¿Habla de esos experimentos que mencionaron antes?- Pregunto con preocupación.

Kizuna: Así es, él fue usado para experimentos humanos.- Contesto y las chicas lo miraron.

Yurishia: ¿Y por qué crees que es cierto?- Pregunto aun no convencida.

Kizuna. Porque yo también fui usado en esos experimentos.

Las chicas y el castaño ahora sí que estaban sorprendidos… ¿El rider también estuvo en eso?

Ryuga: ¿Entonces tu eres lo mismo que yo y él?- Pregunto mientras señalaba al hombre que seguía en el suelo.

Kizuna: Sí… aún tengo pesadillas de cómo me usaron como conejillos de indias para sus experimentos.-Comento y el castaño lo vio con felicidad al ver que había alguien que le creía.

Reiri: {Basta de charla, ahora tenemos que movernos y averiguar la verdad tras esta situación.}- Dijo llamando la atención de todos.- {He enviado a un equipo para recogerlos a todos, incluyendo a los dos que acaban de llegar.}- Comento refiriéndose a los chicos en prendas blancas.- {Por lo que después de dejar a la víctima en el hospital, conversaremos de esto seriamente.}

Kizuna: Si no te molesta, Nee-chan. Conozco un lugar donde podríamos hablar tranquilamente sobre el asunto.- Comento mientras sonreía bajo el casco.

Todos lo vieron confuso incluyendo a su hermana, pero esta decidió asentir.

 **-En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Build con las botellas conejo y tanque a los lados-**


	4. Cap 3: Rescate

**Capítulo 3: Rescate**

* * *

Soichi: E-E-E-Espera un momento.- Dijo el dueño del café tomando los hombros de joven rider.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

Kizuna: Lo sé, pero ellos son de confianza y esto es necesario.- Dijo el pelinegro con tranquilidad alejando al sujeto.

Actualmente, Kizuna estaba dentro del laboratorio secreto. En él, también se encontraban su hermana, la amiga de esta, su pequeña "subordinada" y los miembros de [Amaterasu] junto al prófugo que dice ser inocente.

Habían decidido encontrarse en el [café Nascita] al día siguiente en la mañana. Cuando todos llegaron, Kizuna los guio hasta el laboratorio secreto

Yurishia: Waw, no sabía que había un laboratorio en un café.

Hayuru: Con que este es actualmente el escondite de Hida-kun como Kamen rider ¿Eh?

Aine: Nunca se sabe las sorpresas que encontraras.

Los miembros de su equipo dieron sus opiniones mientras que Ryuga y Sylvia estaba mirando los accesorios.

Mientras tanto, Reiri y Kei miraban la instalación con gran interés. En especial la bajita rubia, quien tenía un gran interés por los planos que se encontraban en la mesa.

Soichi: Pero aun así… No puedes ir por ahí rebelando este lugar.

Kizuna: Te dije que son de confianza. Además, el chico Banjo le hicieron lo mismo que a mí.

Soichi: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto con impresión.

Kizuna: El experimento que le hicieron a él es el mismo que me hicieron a mi cuando desaparecí por esa semana entera. Yo también fue un sujeto de pruebas como él, y más que eso, esos experimentos era para convertir a la gente en [Smash].

Soichi: Pero… si les hicieron algo a ustedes ¿No deberían haberse convertido en monstruos como los otros? Y además, el recuerda el suceso.- Fue hablando mientras le crecía una sonrisa y se emocionaba.- Entonces, él debe saber dónde está su base secreta.

Kizuna: El problema es que no recuerda donde estaba.- Dijo algo enojado señalando al castaño, hasta que se puso pensativo.- Pero si investigamos el asesinato por el que lo culparon… ¡Tal vez encontremos una pista hacia ese hombre murciélago y su grupo!

Reiri: En ese caso, empecemos con las preguntas.- Dijo la Hida mayor para dirigir su mirada al dueño del café.- Usted debe ser quien rescato a mi hermano cuando fue encontrado ¿no?

La mirada seria de Reiri puso nervioso a Soichi y este solo asintió varias veces. Entonces Reiri se inclinó levemente hacia él.

Reiri: le agradezco que lo haya ayudado cuando estuvo en problemas, como su hermana mayor le doy mis gracias.

Soichi: N-No hay de que.- Dijo algo nervioso.

Reiri: Pero…- En eso su mirada se volvió como una poderosa espada y ambos chicos se estremecieron.- Tendremos una buena platica por cómo se atrevió a darle este papel tan peligroso y de este laboratorio secreto.

Soichi solo pudo asentir con nerviosismo mientras rezaba a una deidad para que lo salvara de una posible pesadilla que tendrá de ahora en adelante.

Kizuna: B-Bueno, vamos a hacerle las preguntas a Banjo.- Dijo algo nervioso tratando de cambiar el tema.

Reiri vio a su hermano y suspiro pues tenía razón y había que comenzar con esto.

Los tres caminaron hacia el castaño que se encontraba de espaldas hacia ellos y los demás se fijaron en esto, por lo que decidieron seguirlos y ver que pasara.

Kizuna: Oye.- Llamo al castaño tomándole del hombro para hacerlo girar. En eso vieron que él tenía un lente de aumento puesto y el pelinegro suspiro para quitárselo.- Cuéntanos acerca de ti.

Ryuga: ¿De qué sobre mí?

Kizuna: Todo.

Ryuga: Esta bien.- Dijo para tomar un asiento y sentarse en él.

Todos lo miraron para prestarle atención.

Ryuga: Nací en una clínica pediátrica en Yokohama.- Comenzó a relatar y un flash back apareció mostrando los principios de su vida y se podía oír los llantos de un bebe para luego ver la imagen de uno.- Fui un bebé saludable de 3 kilos 203 gramos…

Kizuna: ¡Quien dijo que contaras la historia de tú vida!- Grito tomando el Flash back y arrojarlo lejos.

Todos vieron como el pelinegro tiro sin remordimiento el recuerdo.

Ryuga: ¡Oye, tú dijiste "todo"!

Kizuna: No debes ser tan literal, tarado.- Dijo volteándose y caminar un poco.

Ryuga: ¿A quién le dices tarado?- Pregunto tomando al Hida menor y volteándolo hacia él.

Reiri: Ya basta.- Dijo con autoridad y fijo su mirada en el castaño.- Lo que queremos saber es lo que paso en el día de tu arresto.

Ryuga: Ah…-Comento entendiendo y muchos se les cayó una gota de sudor por lo literal que tomo la pregunta.

En eso, el chico se pone serio y comienza a relatar.

Ryuga: Como había dicho antes, me hablaron acerca de un científico que me iba a dar un trabajo.- Dijo para ir a sentarse en las escaleras de una cabina.- Cuando llegué ya estaba muerto, por lo que iba a llamar a la policía pero fue en eso que ellos aparecieron…

Soichi: ¡Objeción!- Exclamo levantando la mano.

Kizuna: Adelante, master.- Dijo señalándolo.

Soichi: Eso suena muy conveniente. Que la policía apareciera en el lugar de un asesinato con esa precisión…- Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

Aine: Es verdad, ¿No trataras de engañarnos y salirte con la tuya?

Ryuga: ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad y así fue!- En eso camino hacia Kizuna.- ¿¡Insinúan que estoy mintiendo… Wow!?- Grito al escuchar un sonido bastante fuerte.

Todos dirigieron su mirada en la cabina y como una parte parecida a un microondas se abrió con vapor saliendo de él.

Kizuna: ¡Wooooooooo!- Exclamo feliz para ir hacia la cabina.

Cuando llego, miro dentro del microondas y encontró una botella café con una imagen en ella.

Kizuna saco el frasco y todos vieron con sorpresa lo que tenía en las manos.

Kizuna: ¿Así que ese [Smash] resulto ser un gorila?- Dijo con felicidad y empezar a acariciar la cabina.- Buen trabajo…

Una puerta corredera que estaba en la cabina se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro, quien golpeo la mano de Kizuna y lo miro.

Misora: Ese fue "mi" trabajo.- Dijo con molestia para luego poner una expresión aburrida y apartar al chico.- Muévete.

Ryuga: ¿¡Quién eres!?- Exclamo señalando a la chica mientras que los demás asentían queriendo saber.

La chica camino hasta el castaño, cuando llego levanto los brazos y se puso en pose de pelea asustando a los presentes.

Misora: Esa es mi frase. O mejor dicho ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Cuestiono mirando a las nuevas caras dentro del laboratorio "secreto"

Hayuru: N-Nosotros somos…

Misora: Bueno, no me interesa de todos modos.- Dijo con cansancio y empezó a caminar.

Esto dejo bastante desconcertados a los presentes y con una gota de sudor.

Reiri: *Suspiro* Como sea. Si lo que dijo Banjo Ryuga es cierto, entonces el asesinato y el escape estaban preparados, debe haber algo que tengan en común.- Dijo seriamente y Kei empezó a escribir.

Kei: {Tendremos que investigar este asunto. Si realmente hay una organización que experimenta con personas y los convierte en estos monstruos, habrá que encontrarlos y detenerlos.}

Reiri: La pregunta ahora es, como lo haremos y por dónde empezar.- Dijo con algo de frustración.

Gracias a su posición, no puede moverse muy lejos de [Ataraxia] y ella es muy bien conocida por los altos mandos. Aun si les cuenta esto, tal vez no le crean y traten de hacer entregar a Ryuga si no tiene pruebas que demuestre su inocencia.

El espionaje no es lo suyo y menos de alguno de los presentes, parece que tendrán dificultades para este trabajo.

Todos se pusieron preocupados por este dilema y como lo harían.

¿?: Yo puedo ayudar.- Dijo una nueva voz.

Kizuna y Soichi se sorprendieron y se dirigieron a las escaleras.

Ahí vieron a una mujer castaña bajando por las escaleras quien saludo amigablemente.

Kizuna y Soichi se miraron confusos para mirar nuevamente a la nueva cara.

Misora: ¿¡Por qué dejaste la puerta abierta!?- Cuestiono enojada dándole un pequeño golpe a su padre.

Este la vio sorprendido y luego miro al resto que lo miraban acusadoramente.

Soichi: ¡Yo deje cerrado!- Dijo volviendo un flash back donde todos entraron al café.- Volviste con todos ellos… Yo te dije, "¡No traigas a nadie al escondite secreto!"- Entonces se ve como todos entran por el pasaje secreto y el los sigue.- Luego abrí la puerta… y no la cerré.

Kizuna: ¡Oye!

Soichi: ¡Lo siento!

Kizuna le había dado un pequeño golpe mientras que el otro junto las manos en señal de que lo perdonaran.

Todos vieron algo cansados por este intercambio cómico.

¿?: Así que aquí se esconde el Kamen rider…- Comento mientras caminaba observando los alrededores.

Kizuna y Soichi se recuperaron y corrieron hasta la visita.

Kizuna: ¿Quién eres y cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto preocupado y la mujer li miro.

Sawa: Soy Takigawa Sawa y… ¿Te olvidaste de esa noche? En. El. Mue. Lle- Pregunto y Kizuna trato de recordar.- Cuando fui atacada por un [Smash] blanco junto a una chica.

Kizuna logro recordar.

Kizuna: ¡Ah! ¡Eres esa mujer que me pregunto un par de cosas y me tomo fotos!- Grito y la mujer sonrió.- Pero… ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

La mujer levanto un papel con un logo de sol y con algo escrito que decía "Caffe Nascita".

Sawa: Se te cayó esto.-Menciono y se ve un flash back de como Build se alejó de dos chicas y dio un gran salto, pero un pequeño papel callo de él y quedo en el suelo.- Luego escuche que el Kamen rider ahora asistía a [Ataraxia] y con mis conexiones, logre a que me dejaran entrar y solo me quedaba encontrar este café.

Soichi: ¡Oye!

Kizuna: ¡Lo siento!

La comedia se volvió a repetir, pero esta vez los papeles se intercambiaron.

Sawa: ¡No te preocupes! Estoy aquí para agradecerte.

Sylvia: Enserio-desu.-Pregunto de una forma tan tierna que movió el corazón de muchos.

Sawa: ¡Sí! Aunque…- En eso se dio la vuelta y empezó a ver a los alrededores.- Seria genial se me dejaras hacer una historia del Kamen rider…- Dijo de forma soñadora.

Kizuna: Eso no pasara.- Dijo con firmeza para alejarse.

Sawa: ¡Por favor! ¡Soy independiente, apenas llego a fin de mes!- Grito para correr y quedar delante del pelinegro y tomar sus hombros.- ¡Necesito una primicia!

Yurishia: Waw, parece que ahora es difícil encontrar una buena historia que no haya sido tomada.- Dijo en tono burlón.

Hayuru: Por favor, Yurishia-san. Este no es momento para bromas.- Regaño a la rubia quien hizo un puchero por una compañera aguafiestas.

Kizuna no hizo caso a esto y la aparto para seguir caminando.

La mujer puso una expresión enojada.

Sawa: Si no me permites hacer esto, entonces delatare este lugar y al prófugo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Misora: Eso fue muy osado.- Comento apareciendo seca de la castaña.

Soichi: Esta bien, entiendo.

Misora: No digas que "está bien"- Gruño mientras se acercaba a su padre.

Soichi: ¡No tenemos opción! Pero como la identidad de Kizuna ya fue revelada, no puedes revelar sobre nosotros o este lugar ¿Bien?

Reiri: Y si quieres, puedes hacer noticias sobre [Amaterasu] siempre y cuando no cause problemas y a cambio si te pido una información, tú me la conseguirás.- Dijo entrando en el trato, pues vio que esto le convenía.

Sawa: ¡Parece que todos ganaremos!- Sonrió haciendo dos símbolos de la victoria con sus manos y se giró hacia Kizuna.- ¡Bien!

Kizuna: _Saija kuda_ (Esto es lo peor).- Se quejó con cansancio.

* * *

-Escuela-

Los miembros de [Amaterasu] se encontraban en su salón de clases.

Kizuna ahora se concentraba en las clases, pero su mente aún estaba fuera de lugar.

Pensaba en lo que le conto Ryuga sobre la gente que tenían y como incluso se las arreglaron para inculpar a alguien en un crimen solo para usarlo en sus experimentos.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto y que la situación solo empeoraría de ahora en adelante.

Debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa y mejorar a Build para enfrentarlos y al universo alternativo. También aceptar la idea de su hermana y dirigir a [Amaterasu], pues entendía que necesitaría ayuda para pelear en esta guerra.

No podía fallar.

Las chicas notaron que su capitán estaba preocupado y no era para menos.

Mientras estuvieron en el laboratorio secreto de Build, se les informo que Kizuna sería el capitán de [Amaterasu], algo que no encontraron como problema después de ver su capacidad.

Sin embargo, después de que escucharan la historia de Ryuga acerca de los experimentos en humanos, se les conto que Kizuna también fue parte de ellos y que entre ellos había un hombre con vestimenta de un murciélago quien parecía ser el líder de ellos.

Pudieron entender que él estaba pensado aun sobre ese asunto.

Hayuru se estaba preocupando, ya que entendió que Kizuna lleva una gran carga aunque no lo parezca. Por eso decidió ayudarlo en todo lo posible para disminuir esa carga.

Yurishia aunque estaba preocupada, tenía más curiosidad sobre cómo era Kizuna. Tenía ganas de saber que tan fuerte era y si no resultaba ser una carga para las peleas.

Y Aine, ella estaba pensando sobre la fuerza de los [Smash]. Ayer fue su primer día peleando contra uno y se sorprendió con lo fuerte que eran.

Tuvo problemas para pelear contra esa cosa, ya que se tenía que contener para no matar al sujeto. Sin embargo, le dio muchos problemas.

Pero Kizuna peleo contra esa cosa fácilmente y parecía que ni siquiera le dificulto enfrentase a él.

Estaba frustrada al ver la diferencia de fuerza que tenía entre ellos, ya le era suficiente con que sus dos compañeras la superaran con la cantidad de armas mágicas que han destruido y ahora aparece él, que tiene un record aun mayor sin contar a estos monstruos.

Necesitaba poder, un poder tan grande con el que no perdiera contra nadie, algo que no pudieran superar y ella tenía la respuesta, pero no el método para obtenerlo… Hasta ahora.

Ella miro a Kizuna con una mirada seria. Tenía un plan preparado y con él, se aseguraría de que el pelinegro hiciera [Heart Hybrid] con ella y obtener lo que tanto ha deseado por años.

El pelinegro tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero lo dejo pasar… Después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Las clases continuaron con normalidad hasta que la campana sonó.

Sakisaka: Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy. Recuerden que mañana tendremos una práctica de campo.- Dijo con algo de cansancio y se despidió de todos.

Kizuna se paró y salió del salón.

Al salir, se sentó en una banca al aire libre para ordenar sus pensamientos. Estar en un parque tranquilo era el mejor lugar para eso.

* * *

-Oficina de Kei-

Dentro de una oficina, se encontraban Reiri y Kei que estaban leyendo unos datos recién proporcionados.

Los datos eran de la historia de Kizuna y Ryuga, además de los planos que tenía el Hida menor sobre su equipamiento.

Reiri: Y bien… ¿Qué piensas al ver todo esto?- Pregunto a su amiga.

Kei: Que la información que obtuvimos no es muy alentador.- Hablo a su amiga, pues ella era la única con quien no tenía problemas para hablar por su cuenta.- El hecho de que haya una organización que este secuestrando gente para usarlos como conejillos de indias para convertirlos en [Smash] es muy preocupante, pero…

Reiri: Es más preocupante del hecho que no nos hayamos dado cuenta de todo esto a pesar de ya saber de estos monstruos.- Dijo completando la frase y apretó los puños.- Maldición… ¿Cómo se nos pasó por alto todo esto?

Kei: No te culpes Re-ri, es obvio que estos sujetos tienen sus métodos. Lo más probable es que tengan gente infiltrada dentro del gobierno para evitar que sus planes sean interferidos.

Reiri: Puede ser…- Dijo con algo de angustia y puso una mirada seria.- Entonces… has averiguado algo de los datos del [Build Driver].

Kei: No mucho… pero esta tecnología supera todo lo que haya visto antes- Contesto sin cambiar de expresión.

Kei se maravilló por los planos del sistema que usa Build. La tecnología es la más avanzada que haya visto antes e incluso se atreve a decir que supera los [Heart Hybrid Gear] que construyo Hida Nayuta.

Los [Heart Hybrid Gear] poseen muchas cualidades que no posee el cinturón como: Volar, crear escudos de energía, solo necesitan decir el nombre para invocarla y otras cosas. Se puede decir que en un principio, los [Gears] son más poderosas que [Build].

Sin embargo, este cinturón se le puede dar mejoras para ir haciéndolo más fuerte y su capacidad para tomar cualidades de las botellas le permite a quien lo usa cambiar sus habilidades y no estar restringido a un solo poder.

El arma de Build era lo mismo, pues puede tomar el poder de las botellas para recargarse con él e incrementar su fuerza.

En palabras simples, Build podía ajustarse de la mejor manera a cualquier tipo de situación e ir creciendo, mientras que los usuarios de [Gear] tendrían que arreglárselas con lo que tenían y su poder dependía de la energía que tuvieran.

Pero…

Kei: Este sistema no es como el de los [Gear] que poseen partes complicadas y tecnología no vista antes. Este cinturón fue hecho por el ser humano, ya que usa componentes que puedo reconocer.- Dijo y esto sorprendió a Reiri.

Ella ya había sido informada de que los [Heart Hybrid Gear] podían ser tecnología que vino del universo alternativo, por lo que intentar recrearlos fue algo casi imposible y solo se han podido hacer unos de rango más bajo y muy escasos.

Pero si lo que dice su amiga es cierto, entonces una persona fue lo suficientemente lista como para crear algo que puede igualar al arma más grande nunca antes vista.

Reiri: Entonces, si le damos este tipo de equipamientos a nuestros reclutas. ¿Crees que podríamos ganar esta guerra?

Kei: Es muy posible y creo que con ella tendremos grandes oportunidades de ganar, pero no es tan simple.- En eso, la pelinegra levanta una ceja.

Reiri: ¿Por qué?

Kei: Como nos había dicho tu hermano, no cualquiera puede usar este cinturón. A diferencia de los [Gears] donde si tienes o no compatibilidad para sacar a relucir el poder de estos, este cinturón necesita que quien lo use tenga unos requisitos para que se active y funcione.

Reiri: Ya veo.- Dijo con algo de decepción, pues si podían producirlo en masa serían capaces de ganar la guerra.- ¿Sabes cuáles son los requisitos?- Pregunto y ella negó con la cabeza.

Kei: No… aun no logro descubrir cómo funciona del todo, pero seguiré investigando.- Dijo y volvió su mirada a su amiga.- Y… Como te fue con el ministro.

Ante la pregunta, Reiri suspiro.

Reiri: Bien, le dije sobre mi hermano y Banjo Ryuga. El entendió la situación y prometió mantener esto en secreto, además de buscar información sobre esta sociedad secreta.- Comento con una sonrisa.

Con quien Reiri Hablo fue con el primer ministro Himuro Taizo, el cual es un hombre de unos 60 años de edad y lleva lentes.

Hasta ahora, él tiene la mayor autoridad y poder en la [Megafloat Japon]. Pero a pesar de eso, era un hombre amable que prefería buscar medios pacíficos para resolver los problemas.

Estos dos se llevaban bien y se respetaban entre sí. Pero no podía decir lo mismo de su hijo.

Su hijo se llama Himuro Gentoku y es un hombre de unos 34 años, con cabello negro, barba y bigote. Este hombre es el director del [Instituto de Física de Materia Avanzada] que está en la [Megafloat Japon] y también es donde tienen resguardada la [Pandora Box].

A ella no le caía bien el sujeto, pues su actitud no le agradaba y algo le decía que tenía que tener cuidado con él.

Reiri: De todos modos, tendremos que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante.- Dijo con cansancio y luego recordó algo.- Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Banjo Ryuga?

Kei: Lo dejaron en aquel laboratorio secreto. Aunque no se en que condición lo dejaron.- Comento bajando los hombros.

* * *

-En el escondite de Build-

Ryuga: ¡Suéltenme! ¡Exijo que me dejen ir!

Se podía ver a Banjo Ryuga encadenado en un poste, tratando de zafarse con una cara de mil demonios.

Mientras el hacia ese, Misora lo veía con una cara de aburrimiento.

Misora: No lo haré… Aun no me fío de ti…No quiero que me ataques…- Dijo para sentarse en una silla.

Ryuga: ¿¡Por qué lo haría!?- Grito enojado para luego tranquilizarse.- O mejor dicho… ¿Quién diablos son ustedes?

Misora: Somos los superhéroes que mantenemos la paz en [Megafloat Japon].- Respondió jugando con su teléfono.

Ryuga: ¿Qué diablos es eso?- Cuestiono al no creerse ese cuento de superhéroes.

Misora exhalo con cansancio y tomo una pizarra para caminar hasta el castaño y sujetársela frente a él.

Misora: Lee esto si quieres todos los detalles.- Dijo mostrando el contenido.

Ryuga se fijó que la pizarra tenia anotaciones y unos dibujos, por lo que decidió leerlo.

Ryuga: "Para regresar a un [Smash] a la normalidad, debe ser derrotado para recuperar su esencia".- En eso uso sus pies para tomar la pizarra y continuar.- "Una vez que su esencia esté embotellada…puede purificarse con el equipo de conversión, para que el Kamen rider la use".

Misora: Soy la única que puede purificarlas.- Dijo mientras se paraba.- Es una especie de poder que poseo.

En eso ella mira un brazalete dorado y con extrañas marcas que tenía en su muñeca izquierda.

Ryuga la miro por un momento y luego se fijó en el celular que la chica dejo en el suelo para luego dar una sonrisa.

Ryuga: Eh~ ¿Hablas en serio?- Cuestiono en tono burlón.

Misora: Ja~.- Miro al chico con molestia.

Ryuga: No pareces ser del tipo de niña que podría hacer algo como eso. Me lo creería más de esa peli platina de antes.- Cuestiono burlonamente mientras la señalaba con su pie.- Entonces ¿Por qué no haces una ahora? ¿O todo es un montón de mentiras?

La chica se molestó y dio un par de pasos hacia el castaño para cruzarse los brazos.

Misora: No es una mentira… Ya lo veras…Una vez que termine, me pagaras el tiempo que invertí.- Dijo firmemente para tomar una botella, colocarla en el microondas y entro en la cabina mientras le hacía un gesto de que iba a ser derrotado.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Ryuga sonrió y estiro sus pies hasta alcanzar el teléfono en el suelo.

En eso comenzó a marcar un número con sus pies y trajo el teléfono hasta él y se puso en el suelo colocando su cabeza en el teléfono.

Estuvo ahí mientras esperaba a que le contestaran y en eso escucho que aceptaron su llamada.

Ryuga: ¿Kasumi? Soy yo.- Dijo esperanzado de oír su voz.

Kasumi: {¿¡R-Ryuga, eres tú!? ¡AYUDAME! ¡NOOOOOO~!}- Grito con gran miedo y desesperación.

Ryuga: ¿¡Kasumi!? ¿¡Kasumi!?- Grito con miedo al oír la voz de su novia.

¿?: {Banjo Ryuga.}- Dijo una voz desconocida y casi mecánica.

Ryuga: ¿¡Quién eres!?- Exigió mientras su furia aumentaba.

¿?: {Te llevare a la chica. Si la quieres ver, ve a #####. ¿Entendiste?}- Dijo la voz y la llamada se cortó.

El castaño ahora sí que estaba molesto y siguió moviendo las cadenas tratando de liberarse.

* * *

-En las afuera de la escuela-

Kizuna ya estaba más relajado, pues se puso a leer un libro para liberarse de sus preocupaciones.

Lo que leía era un libro de mecánica avanzada que le presto Kei, pues se lo pidió para encontrar nuevos métodos e ideas para las nuevas mejoras de Build.

Sería una lectura pacifica… si los estudiantes masculinos dejaran de maldecirlo a cada momento que lo veían.

No les tomo importancia y siguió con lo suyo. Él estaba disfrutando de un día tranquilo aprendiendo una forma de mejorar su rendimiento.

Antes él no era de esta forma, aunque le gustaba una buena lectura de vez en cuando, no tenía esta gusto tan grande por la física y el nuevo conocimiento.

Esta gran capacidad la obtuvo hace un año luego de reaparecer, lo cual se extrañó. Aunque tenía esa incomodidad, el disfrutaba de esto y no solo por el sentimiento de adquirir nuevos conocimientos.

Esto también le recordaba a su tío Takumi.

Él nunca fue tan cercano con la gente y rara vez daba a entender sus sentimientos a través de las palabras, también era un loco investigador que podía pasarse semanas en su investigación y olvidarse de comer.

Pero en el fondo era una muy buena persona que se preocupaba por su familia.

Cuando Kizuna se quedó solo, él fue el único que se quedó a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo y le ayudo en sus estudios. Él no podía estar más agradecido en ese tiempo y siempre ha ido a su tumba de vez en cuando desde que falleció.

Kizuna decidió dejar esos recuerdos aun lado por el momento y concentrarse en el libro, buscando una manera de mejorar su arsenal.

Pero fue interrumpido cuando alguien se acercó a él.

Aine: Hida-kun.- Llamo una chica.

El pelinegro se sorprendió al escuchar una voz que lo llamaba y se giró a ver.

Kizuna: Chidorigafuchi ¿eh?... ¿Qué negocio tienes conmigo?- Pregunto dejando el libro a un lado.

Aine: ¿Qué vas a hacer para el almuerzo?- Pregunto la chica.

Kizuna: Continuar con mi lectura y luego ir a Nascita a comer mi almuerzo.- Respondió.

Él quería aprovechar su tiempo en algo productivo y cuando fuera a almorzar, lo haría en el café, ya que es el lugar más tranquilo que conoce y podría de inmediato bajar para ver que mejoras hacerle a su cinturón y de paso ver que el castaño no cause problemas.

Aine: ¿Si es así? Entonces… ¿Por qué no mejor vienes conmigo?… Yo te bendeciré con una comida.

Kizuna: ¿Me estás invitando o estás diciendo que voy a ser el que invite?

Aine: ¿Qué te imaginas?

El chico se quedó un rato pensando y pensó que esta sería una buena forma de conocer mejor a la chica y saber el origen tras sus venenosas palabras. Además, con esto su hermana no lo molestaría por no hacer avances en las relaciones con las chicas de su grupo.

Kizuna: Lo entiendo. Voy a aceptar tu regalo… Entonces, ¿a dónde?

Aine: Sígueme.

Ambos chicos se fueron mientras que kizuna llevaba una bolsa con su libro y almuerzo.

Fue llevado a un bosque donde no había presencia humana.

Cuando pasaron a través del bosque, había una terraza que daba al mar con sillas y mesa en su lugar.

O tal vez había que decir, que este lugar estaba justo cerca del lugar donde se reunió con Chidorigafuchi por primera vez.

Kizuna con nerviosismo se sentó de lado a lado con Aine, mientras pensaba cual sería la mejor forma para empezar a conocerla.

Cuando Aine abrió el envoltorio que tenía en la mano, una caja de bento apareció desde el interior.

Aine: Adelante… come.- Dijo la chica para mostrar dentro de la caja había una plagada de bellos sándwiches.

Kizuna: ¡Oh~! ¿No me digas que esto es hecho a mano?-Pregunto con admiración, pues los bocadillos se veían apetitosos.

Aine: Así es. Para que seas capaz de comer el bento hecho a mano por mí, eres realmente la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Él no sabía nada de eso, pero de todos modos este era un almuerzo que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar en este momento. Agradeció por la comida y comenzó a comer.

Kizuna: Itadakimasu.- Dijo para tomar un sándwich.

Comenzó con el sándwich de atún, sándwich de huevo, los comió uno tras otro.

Kizuna: ¡Oh~, es realmente bueno! Sin embargo, esto…

Aine: ¿Pasa algo?

Kizuna: No, es solo que... el sabor es muy similar con el bocadillo dentro de la tienda de conveniencia.- Comento.

Después de que su hermana se fuera, Kizuna tuvo que comprar almuerzos ya hechos en los supermercados hasta que por fin pudo aprender a cocinar.

El sabor de los sándwiches le recordaban a los que solía comer cuando era niño.

Aine: Por supuesto que es así. Es algo que he comprado en la tienda de conveniencia.-Contesto tranquilamente.

Kizuna: ¡Entonces esto no es hecho a mano!- Replico con los ojos abiertos.

Aine: Los corté en la mitad y los puse en la caja de bento.

Kizuna: ¿¡Qué tipo de explicación es esa!? Si eso es cierto incluso el calentar el curry instantáneo sería como hecho a mano, ¿¡Y colocar el agua caliente dentro del ramen también se contaría como cocina hecha a mano!?- Explico el chico, pues parecía que esta chica no entendía ese concepto.

Aine: Entonces voy a preguntarte esto, ¿Dónde comienza y termina la definición de la cocina?

Kizuna: ¿Eh?

Aine: Por ejemplo, si compras el pan y el atún en tiendas de conveniencia, ¿entonces me pregunto si se puede llamar cocinar hecha a mano si el atún se coloca entre el pan? Sin embargo, no siento ninguna diferencia fundamental allí.

Kizuna: No, bueno, sin duda eso puede ser cierto, pero…

Aine: Si se habla de la cocina hecha a mano en ese tipo de significado, entonces, como era de esperar, se necesitará hacer crecer el trigo y coger el atún desde el lugar donde se fabrica, tienes que hacer todo desde el principio. Sin embargo, si Hida-kun me dice que haga eso no importa qué, entonces creo que voy a presentar un permiso para salir de la escuela e ir a pescar un atún.- Concluyo la peli platina con su típica forma de hablar.

Kizuna: ¡Estas exagerando!- Grito el chico.- La cocina es la preparación del platillo hecho por tu persona, si bien es cierto que el atún y el trigo son las materias primas que tú mismo puedes hacer o conseguir de la naturaleza… las tiendas son un medio más fácil para obtenerlos, lo que se refiere "hecho a mano" es que tu hagas la comida.

Aine: Entiendo… un concepto tan básico que hasta tú sabes.- Comento

Kizuna ya no le hacía caso a sus comentarios. Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo el intentar reclamar, por lo que saco su almuerzo.

Aine: ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto viendo la bolsa que saco.

Kizuna: Mi almuerzo, claro está.

Aine: ¿Y de dónde lo sacaste?

Kizuna: Yo lo hice.

Aine: ¿¡Tú!?- Grito al no creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

Kizuna: Pues claro, ¿no recuerdas que en mi presentación a la clase dije que sabía cocinar?

La chica se quedó pensando un rato y recordó ese hecho, pero no creyó que fuera verdad.

El chico la ignoro y abrió su Bento, el cual consistía hoy de en unos emparedados de curry y unos fideos con salsa blanca.

Aine miro la comida y trago saliva, pues tenía una pinta muy apetitosa.

Kizuna se fijó en esto y empujo uno de los emparedados de curry que hizo a ella.

Kizuna: Toma uno si quieres. No me molesta compartirlos y veo que tienes hambre.- Dijo ofreciendo su comida.

La chica miro el alimento y puso una cara neutral.

Aine: Te hare el honor y tomare tu invitación.

La chica tomo el emparedado que tenía un exterior crujiente y le dio un mordisco para que luego mostrara una expresión de felicidad.

Aine: Es tan crujiente por fuera, pero a la vez tan suave por dentro. Su sabor no es demasiado dulce ni demasiado salado y puedo degustar cada uno de los vegetales a la perfección y se encuentran en perfecta armonía y…-Dijo la peli platina para detenerse y ver la cara del chico, el cual estaba sonriendo triunfantemente.- Supongo que esta bueno.- Comento volviendo a su actitud de siempre mientras seguia comiendo.

Kizuna: Me alegra oír eso.- Comento el pelinegro con una sonrisa para comer su almuerzo.

Kizuna tenía grandes habilidades de cocina por haber cocinado para su tío. Este no mostraba ninguna expresión al comer o le daba un cumplido por la comida, lo cual molesto a chico.

Kizuna se decidió a mejorar sus platillos para sacarle una expresión a su tío, pero era difícil. Pero no se rindió y continúo y continúo hasta que fue capaz de sacarle una pequeña expresión, aunque fue momentánea.

Por lo tanto, la pelea que tuvo contra él continúo hasta el día que falleció.

Regresando a ambos jóvenes, estos estuvieron comiendo juntos y compartiendo sus alimentos hasta que terminaron.

Kizuna: Gochisousama deshita.- Agradeció juntando las manos.- Bueno, es hora de irse.

El Hida menor se preparó para pararse e ir a [Nascita], pero fue detenido.

Aine: Espera. También hay una cosa más, hay algo que quiero que comas.- Dijo y Kizuna la vio.

Kizuna: ¿Hm? Qué…. ¿Acaso trajiste también un postre?- Pregunto con duda.

Aine se levantó y se paró frente a Kizuna.

Y luego se pellizcó la falda y la levantó lentamente.

Kizuna: ¿¡Que…!? ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?- Cuestiono con la cara roja.

Aine: Llamar a esto un postre, me quito el sombrero hacia tú nivel de perversión.

Kizuna: ¡Qué significa eso!- Grito enojado para señalar su falda.- ¡Ya está bien, sólo baja tu falda! ¡Es totalmente visible desde aquí!

Aine: ¿Lo has visto?- Cuestiono.

Kizuna: N-No… apenas, casi sólo, sin embargo no lo vi.- Respondió a duras penas, pues no sabía que decir.

Los muslos que se podían ver desde el espacio entre la falda y los calcetines sobre la rodilla eran deslumbrantes. Y entonces, si la falda se elevaba un milímetro más, la braga sería visible.

En el caso de esta mañana también fue así, ¿pero era esta chica no tenía esta cosa llamada vergüenza?

Cuando miraba fijamente a la cara de Aine, su mejilla estaba aparentemente enrojecida.

Kizuna: ¿Estás realmente avergonzada?- Pregunto y la chica se sacudió un poco.

Aine: No hay manera de que sea verdad. Mira lo tranquilo que estoy.- Respondió, pero el pelinegro vio su muñeca, las puntas de los dedos que apretaban la falda estaban temblando.- ¿Qué tal? Parece que al hacer un acto que no se puede hacer dentro de la escuela, la sensación de inmoralidad da lugar a la excitación.- Dijo con algo de confianza.

Kizuna tragó saliva.

Aine: Si quieres ver, está bien darte la vuelta sabes.- Dijo y su voz parecía tranquila, pero su expresión parecía ansiosa de alguna manera.

Esta chica, ¿en realidad está injustificadamente obligándose a sí misma a hacer algo que no quiere?

Por lo tanto, Kizuna decidió poner a prueba si ella realmente se estaba obligando a si misma a esto.

Kizuna alcanzó lentamente la mano hacia su falda.

Los muslos de Aine temblaron con disgusto.

Kizuna: Tal como pensaba, en realidad estás obligándote a ti misma ¿verdad?"

Aine: Qué estás balbuceando, animal. No hay manera de que esto me vaya a afectar algo como esto.

Kizuna: Pero estás temblando ¿sabes?- Replico a la chica, cuyas manos no dejaban de temblar.

Aine: Estoy temblando por la emoción de obtener mi [Corruption Armament]. Estoy tan feliz que no puedo soportarlo.

Kizuna: ¿[Corruption Armament]? Qué diablos es eso.- Pregunto ante lo que sonaba como una poderosa arma.

Aine: ¡Ya está bien!, sólo sigue adelante con esto. No me molesta en absoluto algo de este nivel.- Dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas y ella apartó los ojos.

Kizuna: Detente… En serio para con esto. No vale la pena que se exijas de esa forma.- Dijo con regaño.

Aine: No me importa.- Dijo la chica con los ojos tapados con los mechones de su cabello.- Necesito poder, no puedo perder ante Hayuru y Yurishia todo el tiempo. Para lograr eso yo…

Pero fue interrumpida por un sonido.

Ambos chicos se asustaron y Aine soltó su falda dejándola en su posición de siempre.

Kizuna noto que el sonido era de su teléfono y que lo estaban llamando.

Saco su BuildPhone, respiro profundamente y contesto.

Kizuna: ¿Qué pasa?- Pegunto fingiendo calma.

Misora: {Banjo se escapó.}- Dijo la persona al otro lado de la llamada.

Esto sorprendió al Hida menor y estaba pensando en una forma de localizarlo cuando…

Misora: {Se llevó mi teléfono, podrás rastrearlo con el GPS.}- Dijo como si hubiera leído sus intenciones.

Kizuna: Muy bien, voy a buscarlo.- Dijo para colgar.- Lo siento Chidorigafuchi, surgió un problema y tengo que solucionarlo.

Aine: E-Espera, que estas…- Trato de hablar, pero aún no se recuperaba de su sorpresa por un evento erótico que fue detenido a mitad de camino.

Kizuna no hizo caso y se paró para insertar una botella en el teléfono y lanzarlo.

 **Build Change**

El teléfono creció y se transformó en una moto.

Esto impresiono a Aine y Kizuna se sentó en el asiento apretando unos botones para configurarlo y buscar el teléfono de Misora. Luego de encontrar la señal, partió del lugar.

Kizuna: No veremos después.- Dijo para echar andar la moto y partir.

Aine: E-E-E… ¡Espera!- Grito tratando de detenerlo, pero ya era tarde.

* * *

-En alguna parte de [Megafloat Japón]-

En las calles, se podía ver a Ryuga montado en una motocicleta a gran velocidad. Mientras andaba, él tenía una cara seria y recordó un evento.

* * *

-Flash Back-

Se podía ver a Ryuga caminando junto a una chica de cabello negro a un parque con un árbol de cerezos.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar al árbol, donde pusieron una cobija en el suelo y se sentaron en él.

Kasumi: Oye…- Hablo la chica que se encontraba sentada con una manta encima de sus piernas llamando la atención del chico.- Te prohibieron luchar por mi culpa ¿no es así?- Pregunto acariciando la mejilla del castaño.- Te dejaste perder en ese combate para poder obtener el dinero para mi cirugía ¿verdad?

Banjo Ryuga, a pesar de ser joven, participo en muchas peleas y torneos donde podía obtener algo de dinero. Le iba muy bien, no tenía problemas con las peleas pues era lo suyo.

Pero un día, le ofrecieron un trato en el cual tendría que perder a propósito un encuentro que tendría con alguien bastante fácil para sus capacidades.

Si lo hacía, conseguiría una enorme pila de dinero y este acepto porque con el podría lograr que su novia fuera atendida como correspondía. Pues era frágil de salud y con esta cirugía sería capaz de salir más y disfrutar de la vida junto a él.

Ryuga: No seas tonta.- Dijo tomando su mano y viendo el anillo que tenía, ya que él fue quien se lo dio como un regalo en una de sus citas. Pero se fijó que el anillo estaba un poco suelto.- (Esta más delgada…)

Ryuga se preocupaba cada vez más de ella, necesitaba dinero y rápido.

La chica miro al castaño.

Kasumi: Buscas un trabajo ¿Verdad?- Pregunto recordando algo.- Un científico, Takumi, necesita ayuda…

El recuerdo cambia y se ve al castaño caminando hacia un departamento. Toco el timbre, pero nadie respondió.

En eso vio que la puerta estaba abierta y decidió entrar. Camino por el interior buscando al científico.

Ryuga: ¿Hida-san?- Pregunto buscando en el interior del apartamento.

Mientras caminaba, llego a lo que parecía la sala de estar y vio a un sujeto en el piso junto a un charco de sangre y un cuchillo a su lado.

Ryuga se asustó al ver esto y trato de coger su teléfono y llamar a una ambulancia o a la policía.

Oficial: ¡Alto! ¡No te muevas!- Grito un hombre y en eso varios oficiales entraron con sus armas apuntando al castaño.

Este estaba confundido por el evento y miro a los oficiales que no dejaban de apuntar sus armas hacia él.

Oficial: ¡Estas arrestado por sospecha de asesinato!- Grito fuertemente mientras se acercaban al castaño.

Ryuga estaba respirando pesadamente viendo a todos los guardias que lo rodeaban y de a poco se acechaban está que lo agarraron.

* * *

-Fin del Flash Back-

El castaño recordó con molestia el evento que lo obligo a separase de su amada, un crimen que jamás cometió y con el cual hicieron que fuera usado como conejillo de indias.

Se decidió a salvar a su novia de esos tipos y no le importo que fuera una trampa.

Según lo que le dijo el sujeto en el teléfono, lo llevaría hasta su chica si iba a una parte abandonada dentro del [Float Tokyo]. Por lo que rápidamente se escabullo dentro de las vías de trenes y con una motocicleta que tomo, condujo por la vía que ya se encontraba conectada a la [Float] a la que necesitaba llegar.

Cuando llego, de inmediato salió y condujo todo el camino siguiendo un mapa que encontró en el laboratorio.

De repente, su mente volvió a la realidad al ver a unos tipos motorizados con trajes militares negros y unas cabezas extrañas.

Estos eran unos [Guardián], robots creados para detener delincuentes o servir como soldados para enfrentar al universo alternativo para disminuir bajas en soldados. Se proporcionaron Guardianes robóticos para complementar a las fuerzas de mantenimiento de la paz.

Están dispersos en todo [Megafloat Japón] y hay un par de ellos también en [Ataraxia], su nivel de fuerza están sobre las capacidades humanas y son bastante agiles. Son leales a las personas con quienes están programados a obedecer y actuaran según como corresponda ante la situación en la que estén programados.

Ryuga vio esto con desagrado, ya que entendió que aparecieron para ponerse en su camino. Pues, según estaban las cosas en la actualidad, él era un prófugo que debía ser arrestado y devuelto al reformatorio.

Rápidamente tomo otro camino y giro la moto hacia la izquierda. Los [Guadianés] giraron también y los que no tenían motos, tomaron sus armas y apuntaron sus armas hacia él.

[Guardián]: Banjo Ryuga localizado. Comenzamos persecución.- Dijo uno de ellos.

Ryuga rápidamente tomo otro camino y giro por uno más estrecho y en bajada para evitar que se le adelantaran o que se mantuvieran a sus costados.

En eso vio un edificio que no tenía puertas a su costado mientras bajaba y rápidamente entro en ella.

Los robots lo siguieron y algunos ya yacían dentro y se interpusieron en su camino.

Ryuga no tuvo más opción que detenerse y bajo de la moto para lograr moverse mejor.

Los robots no perdieron tiempo y empezaron a atacarlo. El castaño se defendió y golpeo a los robots con sus puños, pero este fue rodeado y difícilmente podía hacerle frente a tantos.

De repente, se escucha el sonido de una motocicleta y alguien entra en el edificio.

Kizuna, ya transformado, se hace presente y ataca a los [Guadianés] con su [Drill Crusher] y poniéndose frente al chico prófugo golpeando a otro robot.

Build se bajó de la moto y se puso al lado del castaño que estaba golpeando a todo robot que se le acercara.

Kizuna saco la parte del taladro de su arma y metió la punta en un costado convirtiendo su equipamiento en su modo pistola. Saco la botella puercoespín y la agito un poco para girar su tapa e introducirla en el arma.

 **READY GO!**

En eso apunto su pistola a un robot y apretó el gatillo.

 **VORTEX BREAK!**

Cuando disparo, el arma disparaba agujas afiladas que destruían a los robots en el momento de impactar con ellos.

Kizuna: ¿¡Por qué huiste!?- Exigió mientras disparaba de un robot a otro.

Ryuga: ¡Tuve que hacerlo!- Grito mientras golpeaba a un robot.- ¡Una chica me espera!

Build se quedó un breve momento registrando lo dicho hasta que volteo a ver al castaño.

Kizuna: ¿Una chica?- Pregunto sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

En eso un [Guardián] en motocicleta se acercó y Kizuna rápidamente le disparo creando una gran explosión.

Los dos salieron del edificio y corrieron por una vereda cuesta arriba. Sin embargo, se tuvieron que detener al ver a un pequeño ejército de estos robots caminando hacia ellos.

Estos se detuvieron y se dieron la vuelta, entonces sus ropas se rompieron revelando sus cuerpos mecánicos.

Kizuna rápidamente apunto con su arma a sus enemigos preparándose para disparar.

Pero los robots se fueron sobreponiendo uno encima de otros y se comenzaban a fusionar.

Kizuna: Debe ser una broma…- Comento perdiendo las ganas de pelear y viendo con impresión el espectáculo.

Los robots terminaron de fusionarse y crearon una gran maquina con aspecto amenazante.

Kizuna: _Saija kuda_ (Esto es lo peor).- Comento mientras bajaba el arma.

La enorme maquina hizo girar su parte inferior donde salieron varios disparos.

Ryuga grito y se escondió detrás de una pared para evitar los disparos, mientras que Kizuna entro dentro de un edificio para hacer lo mismo.

Dio una voltereta y recupero su equilibrio al momento de entrar.

Kizuna: Ahora, comencemos con el experimento. Dijo sacando dos nuevas botellas.

La primera era la recién creada, la botella gorila que era de color café con un diseño de gorila en ella y la otra botella era una de color celeste con un diseño de un diamante en ella.

Empezó a agitarlas hasta detenerse y girar sus tapas e introducirlas en el cinturón.

 **Gorilla! Diamond!**

 **Best Match!**

La tonada rítmica sonaba mientras que Kizuna se emociona por una frase en particular.

Kizuna: ¿Una [Best Match]? ¡GENIAAAAAAAAAAAAL!- Exclamo con gran felicidad levantando a poco su brazo izquierda.

El rider tomo la manilla del cinturón y comenzó a girarlo. Los tubos salieron de él y comenzaron a rodear al héroe tomando la forma del traje, pero con un aspecto diferente.

Kizuna se detuvo y coloco sus brazos a sus costados.

 **Are you ready?**

Yo: ¡Build Up!- Exclamo y las parte nuevas se unieron a él mientras sonaba una canción con un tema Tropical rock.

 **Kagayaki no destroyer! GorillaMond! Yeahhh!**

Cuando termino la canción la nueva armadura se formó, los colores de cada sección habían cambiado de rojo a café y de azul a celeste. Pero la mayor diferencia era que ahora tenía un lente en forma de gorila en el lado del casco izquierdo, un gran puño en la mano derecha y todo eso de color café, mientras que tenía un lente en forma de diamante en el lado de mi caso derecho, con un hombro y brazo izquierdo el cual parecía un diamante y con decoraciones de diamante respectivamente de color celeste y que el resorte blanco desapareció.

Kizuna salió del edificio y vio a sus alrededores con su nueva forma, en eso vio un edificio frente a él y un auto viejo aparcado en el techo de este.

El empezó a calcular y creando una situación donde tenía la maquina al frente suyo, en eso hacia una teoría de como en auto cae destruyendo el puente haciendo que en la parte donde cayó baje y la parte donde esta suba, provocando que de un gran salto y llegue hasta la cima del robot.

Kizuna: La fórmula de la victoria está decidida.- Dijo su eslogan mientras usaba su mano izquierda para pasarla por su lente izquierdo.

En eso, Ryuga apareció con una moto y se puso frente a él.

Ryuga: ¡Sube!- Dijo con el casco puesto y listo para partir con el encima.

Kizuna: ¡Lo siento, pero necesito que te vayas!- Exclamo para golpear con su brazo derecho la parte trasera de la moto empujando al chico hacia el edificio.

Ryuga grito por la acción tan repentina mientras se dirigía en contra de su voluntad al edificio mientras que el robot lo seguía por detrás y le disparaba.

Ryuga: ¡Estas locoooooo!- Grito ya dentro del edificio mientras trataba de que no le llegara ningún disparo.

Los disparos destruyeron algunos pilares del edificio, provocando que no pudiera aguantar su peso y derrumbarse, lo cual causo que el auto que estaba en la cima cayera al suelo.

Kizuna noto rápidamente esto y corrió hacia el robot.

Cuando el auto por fin toco suelo, hizo que el puente se destruyera y la parte donde aterrizo el auto bajara mientras que la parte opuesta suba.

Kizuna llego a tiempo y con el impulso que aprovecho cuando la parte del puente subiera, dio un gran salto y concentro su energía en su puño derecho y golpeo al robot con toda su fuerza.

Kizuna: ¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grito mientras golpeaba al robot provocando una gran explosión.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Kizuna: Dime ¿Quién es la chica que mencionaste?- Exigió mientras caminaba hacia al castaño que se encontraba descansando en una pasada.

Kizuna había derrotado al robot y se había quitado el traje, por lo que busco al chico prófugo para obtener respuestas de sus acciones.

Ryuga dudo un momento, pero decidió hablar.

Ryuga: Ogura Kasumi.- En eso su rostro sonriente le vino a la mente y se paró.- Ella me conto acerca del científico…Ella me envió a la habitación en que fue asesinado.

Kizuna se acercó al chico con una cara de molestia.

Kizuna: ¿Por qué no mencionaste algo tan import-?- Fue incapaz de terminar la frase.

Ryuga le había dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo obligo a doblarse hacia abajo, pero Ryuga aprovecho ese momento para obligar al pelinegro a darse la vuelta y con sus brazos asfixiarlo.

Kizuna estaba muy débil por el golpe y no tuvo fuerzas para liberarse del agarre, por lo que termino perdiendo el conocimiento.

Ryuga, al notar esto, finalmente lo soltó y lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

Ryuga: Lo siento… pero este es mi problema.- Dijo para subirse a la moto y abandonar el lugar.

El castaño condujo hasta llegar a un especio abierto y detenerse.

Ryuga: Kasumi…-Menciono con preocupación.

Iba a volver a encender la moto, cuando de repente una parte de un edificio explotó y escombros salieron volando.

Algunos escombros volaron en dirección hacia el castaño y este salto de la moto y rodo por el suelo evitando que le cayeran encima.

Ryuga: ¡Kasumi!- Grito llamando a su novia para ver si ella se encontraba cerca.

En eso fijo su mirada desde el edificio hacia más abajo y en eso vio a una criatura con cabeza con forma de pelota al igual que sus hombros y su brazo derecho parecía ser una especie de pistola, el color de su apariencia era de color naranja claro.

Observo como la criatura se acercaba a paso lento a él.

¿?: Llegas tarde, Banjo Ryuga.- Dijo una voz que reconoció.

El miro a sus alrededores mientras se paraba buscando el origen de la voz, pues fue el quien contesto la llamada anterior y le dijo que viniera a este sitio.

¿?: He cumplido mi promesa. Tu mujer está justo ahí.

Ante eso Ryuga miro a la criatura y vio con miedo lo que le quisieron decir.

Ryuga: ¿Eso es… Kasumi?- Pregunto sin querer aceptarlo mientras el monstruo se acerba a él.

Este de repente corrió y le lanzo un golpe, pero el castaño logro esquivarlo. Sin embargo no fue capaz de esquivar el segundo y fue tirado al suelo.

Ryuga: ¿De verdad eres tú, Kasumi?- Pregunto mientras se levantaba y miraba con temor la verdad tan horrible que le paso a su mujer.

El [Smash] levanto su brazo a altura de su cabezo y creo una bola de fuego que luego lanzo hacia el chico prófugo.

Ryuga rodo hacia el suelo para esquivar el ataque, pero fue empujado por la fuerza de la explosión.

En eso se escuchó una motocicleta que se aproximaba.

Se vio a Kizuna llegar con alguien en su espalda. Este condujo hasta el [Smash] y derrapo para empujar a la criatura y obligarla a retroceder.

Kizuna miro al castaño con molestia.

Kizuna: Maldición, al parecer te volviste loco… ¿Enserio quieres morir?- Cuestiono con una mirada seria.

Aine: Así parece ser el caso.- Dijo la peli platina mientras permanecía con el pelinegro.

Aine había usado su teléfono para rastrear a Kizuna y seguirlo. Su comandante les dio este regalo para que fueran capaces de seguirlo si él llegaba a irse por su cuenta para enfrentase a un [Smash].

Cuando ella por fin dio con Kizuna, ella lo encontró tirado en el suelo, por lo que procedió a despertarlo y saber lo que pasaba.

En eso logro despertarlo y le conto que Ryuga había escapado y lo estaba siguiendo. También le dijo que se dirigía con una chica que fue quien lo mando con el científico.

Por lo tanto ambos montaron la moto y rastrearon el GPS del teléfono que traía Ryuga consigo. Aine decidió montarse en la moto para no gastar energía volando y no separarse del pelinegro.

Kizuna no olvidaría ese viaje en el cual fue capaz de sentir dos grandes y suaves bultos en su espalda durante todo el viaje.

Volviendo al asunto, el [Smash] se recuperó y comenzó a disparar varias bolas de fuego.

Kizuna rápidamente arranco la moto y condujo dando varios zigzag para esquivar los ataques mientras que Aine se aferró con fuerza al chico para no caerse.

El pelinegro incremento la velocidad y condujo de frente hasta el monstruo golpeándolo con su moto, derribándolo y haciéndolo rodar por el suelo.

Este se bajó de la moto junta a la peli platina, luego se colocó su cinturón y ambos estaban a punto de ponerse sus armaduras cuando…

Ryuga: ¡Deténganse!- Grito el castaño llamando la atención de ambos mientras se acercaba corriendo a ellos.- ¡Esa es Kasumi!

Esto sorprendió a ambos y miraron al monstruo.

De repente escucharon una risa malévola y los tres dirigieron su mirada a donde provenía.

En una parte de la zona, el humo se empezó a acumular en una parte y siendo absorbida por algo.

Cuando el humo desapareció, se pudo apreciar a un hombre de traje negro con un diseño de murciélago en él.

Los tres abrieron los ojos ante esta aparición, pero el que más lo hizo fue Kizuna pues sabia de quien se trataba.

Kizuna: El hombre murciélago.- Dijo con enojo y entrecerrando los ojos al ver al hombre que tanto ha estado buscando.

Aine se sorprendió al oír eso. Ella fue informada que Kizuna había visto a un hombre vestido con un traje de murciélago durante su tiempo que fue usado como conejillo de indias y parecía que este ser era quien lideraba esos experimentos.

Eso significaba que el hombre que tenía enfrente era el posible líder de la organización que convertía a las personas en [Smash].

Rogue: Soy Night Rogue.- Dijo presentándose ante los presentes.

Kizuna: ¡No me importa cómo te llames!- Dijo con enojo mientras tomaba dos botellas y las agitaba.

Aine: [¡Zeros!]- Ella invoco su armadura y se puso en pose de pelea. Entendía que no podía ir fácil con ese sujeto.

Kizuna termino de agitar las botellas y las introdujo en el cinturón.

 **Harinezumi! Tank!**

Empezó a girar la manilla hasta detenerse.

 **Are you ready?**

Kizuna: ¡Henshin!- Grito con fuerza e hizo su pose.

La armadura se formó rápidamente y Build se presentó con una de sus [Trial Form] que era la combinación de las botellas puercoespín y tanque, mientras una tonada Funky se escuchaba.

Kizuna con su armadura ya puesta, corrió hacia el sujeto y Aine lo siguió a su lado.

Kizuna daba golpes con su brazo derecho mientras que Aine trataba de conectar un puñetazo y una patada, pero Rogue fue capaz de esquivar fácilmente sus golpes y los contrataco con los suyos haciéndolos retroceder.

Kizuna no se rindió y rápidamente volvió a intentar golpearlo, pero el hombre murciélago esquivo sus golpes y agarro su brazo derecho.

Kizuna se enfrentó a él cara a cara.

Kizuna: ¿¡Que le hiciste a mi cuerpo!? ¿¡Experimentaste conmigo, no es así!?- Exigió con enfado por la verdad que ha estado buscando por un año entero.

Rogue: No lo sé. No puedo recordar a todos mis conejillos de indias.- Respondió sin interés sobre el asunto.

Kizuna: ¡No bromees conmigo!- Grito enfadado liberándose del agarre, pero este lo pateo obligándolo a retroceder.

Aine se impulsó y se abalanzó sobre el sujeto, pero este la esquivaba con facilidad y de repente él la agarro dándole un golpe en el estómago seguido en una patada mandándola al suelo.

Kizuna: ¡Chidorigafuchi!- Grito con preocupación mientras se acercaba a la chica y la ayudaba a levantarse.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Aine: Si… pero ese tipo golpea duro.- Dijo con una expresión seria mientras se paraba.

Rogue: No piensen que pueden derrotarme usando botellas al azar y movimientos tan simples como embestidas.- Comento mientras se rodeaba de humo.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, se pudo ver al sujeto que ahora tenía un arma en la mano que parecía ser una espada.

Este lanzo una corte y Kizuna se puso por delante de la peli platina para usarse de escudo para ella.

Cuando recibió el golpe, Kizuna rodo por el suelo mientras gritaba de dolor.

Aine: ¡Hida-kun!- Grito para acercase a el rider y ayudarlo a levantarse.

Mientras lo hacían, ambos vieron como el [Smash] estaba por preparar otro ataque que iba dirigido al castaño.

Por lo tano Aine creo un campo de energía alrededor de los tres y bloqueo el golpe.

Los dos tomaron al castaño y lo llevaron más lejos del lugar, hasta terminar al lado de un edificio. Con eso, Kizuna decidió cargar contra él [Smash] y corrió hacia él.

Ryuga: ¡Detente! ¡Es Kasumi!- Grito deteniendo al rider quien se dio la vuelta y lo miro para luego mirar al monstruo.

Kizuna: ¡Volverá a la normalidad si logro remover su esencia [Smash]!- Explico y volvió a correr, pero se detuvo cuando unos disparos llegaron en la parte del piso que iba a pisar.

Dirigió su mirada al responsable y vio al miso sujeto murciélago quien sostenía una especie de pistola.

Rogue: Hazlo… y ella se irá para siempre.-Dijo mientras iba levantando un poco el arma.

Los tres oyeron esto con la boca abierta.

Kizuna: ¿¡Que has dicho!?- Exclamo con una enorme impresión.

Rogue: [Hazard level 1]. La gente con un nivel inferior a 1 son los que tienen una condición de salud pobre y muere en el momento en que es gasificada.- Explico mientras dio un par de pasos.- Si remueves su esencia [Smash], su cuerpo y alma se destrozarán. Ella ya no puede ser salvada.

Ryuga: No puede ser…-Comento con horror ante esto.

Ambos jóvenes con armadura vieron esto con horror y enfado.

El [Smash] volvió a lanzar sus ataques y Kizuna los desvió con su brazo derecho, luego corrió hacia el monstruo, pero Ryuga se puso en su camino.

Ryuga: ¡Detente, por favor!- Grito poniéndose entre el rider y la criatura.

El rider se detuvo y el monstruo estaba por atacar, cuando este agarro su propia mano y apuntarse a sí mismo para disparar.

El [Smash] retrocedió y grito de dolor ante su propio ataque.

Los tres jóvenes veían impresionado el como el [Smash] se atacaba a sí mismo.

Ryuga: ¿Qué pasa…?- Pregunto mientras veía como la criatura seguía atacándose.

Aine: ¿P-Podría ser que…?- Comento mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro teniendo una idea de lo que pasaba.

Kizuna: Convertirse en un [Smash] debería causar una pérdida de la identidad…-Dijo mientras veía como la criatura rodaba por el suelo cubierta de llamas.- Pero ella se está lastimando para evitar atacarte.

Aine se cubrió la boca mientras soltaba unas lágrimas al ver tal fuerza de voluntad para proteger a su amado.

Ryuga: ¿Por qué…?- Pregunto mientras observaba a la criatura que estaba agonizando y un recuerdo de su novia riendo de felicidad con él.

Un recuerdo de ambos caminando por un parque de cerezos con la luz del día iluminándolos mientras los pétalos llevan a su alrededor.

Kasumi: _{Veámonos de nuevo.}_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa y con ansias de que el evento se repitiera.

Rogue: Debo decir que estoy impresionado.- Dijo el caballero oscuro y los jóvenes armados miraron donde se encontraba parado.- Si ella no tuviera esa salud tan débil, sería un sujeto de pruebas inigualable al realizar tal hazaña.

Aine: Tú… Tú…- Murmuro para luego mostrar una cara llena de ira.- ¡Tú le hiciste esto a una chica tan débil que solo quería estar con su amado y solo te preocupa el hecho que no la puedas usar!

La furia de Aine llego a su límite, el sujeto que tenía enfrente era la peor escoria que había conocido hasta ahora. Secuestrando personas inocentes e inculparlos solo para usarlos de conejillos de indias sin importar su condición o vidas. E incluso escucho que el disfrutaba ver de su agonía.

Este sujeto paso el límite permitido y no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras él se salía con la suya.

Aine se impulsó nuevamente y se abalanzó contra él.

Rogue vio esto con aburrimiento y nuevamente se preparó para esquivar el ataque, pero fue incapaz esta vez pues la chica fue a una velocidad superior a la anterior siendo capaz de conectarle un golpe y mandándolo a volar hacia una edificio.

Mientras tanto, el castaño miraba como su chica seguía lastimándose para evitar dañarlo.

Ryuga: Oye…- Dijo mientras seguía observando a su novia.- ¿No hay ninguna forma de salvarla?

Kizuna se quedó meditando tratando de encontrar una solución que la salve.

Según escucho, si la persona que se convirtió en un [Smash] tiene una salud pobre, entonces morirá al momento de la extracción.

Si hubiera una forma de que la chica volviera a ser ella misma sin extraer la esencia o si pudieran solucionar su salud, tal vez…

En eso Kizuna recordó algo.

* * *

-Flash Back-

El día en que los miembros de [Amaterasu] derrotaron al [Smash] dentro de [Ataraxia] y llevaron al hombre a un hospital y al nuevo inquilino a una habitación para que espera a qué hacer con él.

Kizuna pasó por uno de los laboratorios del centro de investigación de los [Hearts Hybrid Gears] junto a la amiga de su hermana que le mostraba algunas de las instalaciones que le podría interesar.

En una de ellas entraron a una zona donde estaban probando varios químicos y Kizuna miro con interés el lugar.

Kizuna: Vaya… Este lugar realmente toma enserio lo que hace.- Comento impresionado mientras observaba el lugar.

Kei: {Claro que sí, tenemos la gran misión de salvar a nuestro mundo y tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por recuperarlo.}- Respondió usando una computadora donde le escribía mientras mantenía una expresión neutral.

Kizuna siguió observando hasta que miro algo que llamo su atención.

Se acercó a un velador y vio varios tubos que contenían un líquido azul con un leve brillo.

Tomó uno con su mano y se dirigió a la chica.

Kizuna: Shikina.-san.- La mencionada se giró y lo vio.- ¿Qué es esto?

La chica al ver lo que tenía en la mano comenzó a escribir.

Kei: {Es un nuevo suero que se está desarrollando para tratar de incrementar la compatibilidad de los aspirantes a usuarios de [Heart Hybrid Gears], sin embargo aún está incompleto.}

Kizuna: Mmh~…-Miro con interés él tuvo y tomo una decisión.- Me permitiría llevarme un poco para ver si logro completarlo.

Kei se quedó en su lugar meditando por un buen rato hasta que se puso a escribir.

Kei: {Normalmente no permitiría esto… pero dado que eres el hermano de la comandante y has demostrado ser un gran científico, lo permitiré por esta ocasión.}- Respondía y Kizuna puso una expresión de felicidad mientras agradecía.

En eso, Kizuna tomo 5 de estos sueros y se fue a su laboratorio secreto.

Al llegar, de inmediato se puso a examinar el contenido y de gota a gota fue experimentado con el tratando de completarlo. En eso se le ocurrió la idea de ver si podría mezclarlo con la esencia de una de sus botellas, después de todo, su contenido fue purificado y otorgaban gran poder a quien lo usaba.

Tras la idea, el probo una, dos, tres y varias veces durante toda la noche hasta que lo consiguió y dejo el líquido en un refrigerador para conservar su estado más puro.

Cuando fue el día para hablar sobre el asunto del castaño, antes de irse, él aprovecho y guardo el contenido en un estuche especial para mantenerlo protegido y colocándolo en su bolsillo, ya que pensaba en volver a la instalación para mostrar los resultados a los demás y compartir su avance.

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Cuando termino de recordar, Kizuna saco el estuche y vio el suero que mantenía un hermoso brillo rojizo para luego mirar al castaño.

Kizuna: Creo que existe una posibilidad.

Al escuchar esto, el castaño camino rápidamente hacia el rider y lo tomo de los hombros.

Ryuga: ¡Lo dices enserio! ¡Hay una forma de salvarle la vida!- Grito mientras sacudía al héroe bicolor.

Kizuna: Es una posibilidad, pero en teoría puede ser salvada si usamos esto…-Dijo mostrando el tubo con la sustancia roja.

Ryuga: ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto mientras miraba fijamente el líquido rojo.

Kizuna: Esto es un suero que al principio fue diseñado para aumentar la compatibilidad de una persona con los [Heart Hybrid Gear], pero yo le hice mis propios ajustes y lo mescle con una de las esencia de las botellas que poseo, por lo cual ahora debería poder aumentar la vitalidad de una persona.- Fue explicando mientras el castaño trataba de entender lo que decía.- Si le inyectamos esto, que posee la esencia de una botella limpia, al momento de separarla de la esencia contaminada, podría aumentar su fuerza vital al punto de que sea capaz de sobrevivir al momento de la extracción.

Ryuga: Entonces… ¿Ella podrá vivir?- Pregunto esperanzado.

Kizuna: La posibilidad de que pase es por lo menos de un 5%, máximo un 10% de que pueda sobrevivir a esto, pero…

Ryuga: Existe la posibilidad de que suceda.- Dijo entendiendo y un fuego lleno sus ojos.- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Kizuna: Lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente.- Dijo y el castaño presto atención.- Yo voy a pelear contra ella y usare un movimiento final para separarla de la esencia [Smash] que tiene… en ese momento, tú entraras para ir hasta ella y le inyectaras esto en el corazón. Si lo haces, el suero se esparcirá rápidamente a todo su sistema circulatorio haciendo que surta efecto más rápido, pero solo tendrás una oportunidad y la condición para que sobreviva al momento de la inyección será por un breve momento.

El rider puso el suero en una pistola inyectora que traía consigo y se la entregó al castaño.

Kizuna: ¿Crees lograrlo?

Ryuga tomo la pistola y la miro fijamente mientras que imágenes de su novia sonriendo pasaban por su mente y tomo una mirada decidida.

Ryuga: Por supuesto que lo hare.- Dijo con gran determinación y Kizuna asintió.

En eso, el camino un par de pasos al frente y Ryuga camino un par de pasos más adelante poniéndose a uno de los costados con la pistola lista para usarse.

Kizuna saco las botellas que tenía puesta y saco otras dos comenzándolas a agitar con una sola mano.

De a una fue introduciéndolas en el cinturón.

 **Rabbit! Soujiki!**

Exclamo el cinturón mientras la melodía sonaba.

Kizuna empezó a girar la manilla hasta detenerse.

 **Are you ready?**

Kizuna: ¡Build Up!- Exclamo y las nuevas partes se unieron.

Kizuna ahora tenía el habitual lado de conejo de la armadura, sin embargo su otro lado era completamente diferente a otros que mostro antes.

Ahora tenía un lente en forma de aspiradora en su lado derecho del casco, en su hombro izquierdo tenía un contenedor de vidrio que sirve normalmente para guardar y mantener lo que se le introduzca en su interior, su mano izquierda fue completamente recubierta por un guantelete sin dedos con un tubo de aspiradora saliendo de él y su pierna derecha al igual que el resto del lado recién descrito, era de un color verde con un tono de celeste.

Kizuna levanto estiro su brazo izquierdo y el tubo de aspiradora comenzó a chupar el fuego que había y las llamas fueron guardadas en el contenedor de su hombro izquierdo.

El [Smash] se levantó y disparo unas bolas de fuego, pero estas fueron absorbidas por el rider.

La criatura continuo lanzando llamas y Kizuna fácilmente las absorbía, hasta que esta se agotó y callo de rodillas.

En eso, Kizuna apretar un botón en su pechera secar del contador que tenía en el hombro. Ante esto, la tapa del contenedor se abrió y se formó un ciclón de fuego que bailo por encima del rider.

Kizuna saco las botellas que tenía puestas e introdujo dos nuevas.

 **Gorilla! Diamond!**

 **Best Match!**

El rider giro rápidamente la manilla hasta detenerse.

 **Are you ready?**

Yo: ¡Build Up!- Exclamo y nuevamente cambio las partes de su armadura mientras sonaba una canción con un tema Tropical rock.

 **Kagayaki no destroyer! GorillaMond! Yeahhh!**

Build había regresado a su forma [GorillaMond] mientras levantaba su mano izquierda y toco el ciclón de fuego.

Al hacerlo, el fuego se convirtió en diamante el cual seguía girando encima del rider.

Kizuna giro la manilla una vez más hasta detenerse.

 **Ready, go!**

Los diamantes empezaron a bajar hasta quedar frente al chico blindado, el cual los golpeo en el momento que estos ya se habían juntado completamente.

 **Vortex Finish! Yay!**

Los diamantes volaron hasta el [Smash], golpeándolo y rodeándolo en forma de tornado.

Kizuna: ¡Ahora Banjo!- Grito para empezar a correr hacia el [Smash]

Ryuga: ¡Oh~!- Exclamo con decisión para seguirlo.

Ambos corrieron hasta el [Smash], mientras eso pasaba, el tornado de diamantes comenzó a subir separando la forma del monstruo de la chica, la cual estaba cubierta por una luz anaranjada.

El tornado subió para bajar y regresar con la chica, pero Kizuna llego y usando su puño derecho detuvo el progreso de esto evitando que se juntara con la chica.

Kizuna: ¡Banjo! ¡Ahora es tu oportunidad!- Grito mientras sostenía el tornado por encima suyo.

Ryuga corrió con todas sus fuerzas y dio un gran salto para llegar con su chica. Al momento de llegar, inmediatamente puso la pistola en su pecho pinchándolo con la aguja y apretó el gatillo introduciendo el suero en su cuerpo.

Kasumi: ¡AAAAAAAARG!- Grito de dolor mientras que sentía una extraña sensación recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo que brillaba de color naranja, de inmediato cambio a un rojo intenso.

Ella siguió gritando mientras se sostenía el pecho con fuerza.

Ryuga: Vamos, Kasumi. Sé que puedes lograrlo… Te necesito, por eso… ¡Quédate a mi lado!- Grito mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Ryuga sostuvo las manos de su chica con fuerza para hacerla saber que se encontraba a su lado, mientras que Kizuna usaba todas sus fuerzas para evitar que la esencia [Smash] volviera a la chica.

La luz roja fue desapareciendo y el cuerpo de la chica dejo de brillar mostrándola ahora con una mejor condición mientras respiraba pesadamente.

Kizuna al ver esto, inmediatamente arrojo la forma [Smash] lejos de ellos y saco una botella vacía para absorberlo y guardarlo.

Kizuna: Parece que ha funcionado.- Dijo con alegría mientras miraba al chico que sostenía a la chica.

Ryuga: ¿Kasumi?- dijo llamando a la chica mientras que la sacudía suavemente, la cual no contestaba.- Vamos, no me hagas esto… Abre tus ojos, por favor.

Siguió sacudiéndola mientras la desesperación aumentaba en él, hasta que la chica fue abriendo sus ojos.

Ryuga se sorprendió por esto y la chica fue viendo a sus alrededores hasta que dio con el castaño.

Kasumi: ¿Ryuga…?- Pregunto con cansancio mientras levantaba la mano en su dirección.

El castaño tomo suavemente su mano.

Ryuga: Por supuesto que soy yo… ¿A quién más esperabas?- Dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla.

Kasumi se dio cuenta de que esto no era ni un sueño ni una alucinación por lo que comenzó a llorar mientras que una sonrisa crecía en su rostro.

Ambos chicos se vieron fijamente por unos momentos hasta que se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Kasumi: Ryuga… Ryuga… Realmente eres tú.- Dijo con gran alegría mientras abrazaba a su amado.

Ryuga: Por supuesto que soy yo y no voy a volver a alejarme de ti jamás.- Dijo mientras lloraba de felicidad.

Kizuna veía la escena con gran alegría y noto como Aine estaba caminando hasta él.

Aine: ¿Realmente lograste salvarla…?- Pregunto asombrada mientras veía la escena.

Kizuna: Pues sí. Fue una gran apuesta, pero logramos que la chica sobreviviera a la extracción.- Dijo con una voz alegre.

Aine fijo su mirada a la pareja y vio esto con una gran sonrisa. Una pareja que realmente se ama fue capaz de juntarse nuevamente.

Kizuna: Muy bien, es hora de parar esto.- Dijo llamando la atención de todos y deteniendo el momento.- No es que quiera ser aguafiestas ni nada, pero técnicamente Banjo sigue siendo un prófugo y no sabemos si esté Rogue pueda volver y querer llevarse a ambos. Por lo que es mejor que volvamos a [Ataraxia] lo antes posible.

Todos asintieron en comprensión.

Era verdad lo que dijo, no podían quedarse aquí o serian atrapados. Lo mejor era moverse e ir a un lugar seguro.

Ryuga: Muy bien… movámonos de una vez.- Dijo mientras ayudaba a levantar a su novia, la cual seguía débil, junto a Aine quien decidió ayudar.

Kizuna: Esta bien, pero antes de eso… Banjo.- Dijo llamando la atención del castaño quien lo miro seriamente hasta que…- ¿Te puedes subir el cierre de una vez por todas? ¿No has notado que estamos en un espacio abierto?

Ante esas palabras, los tres dirigieron su mirada a la entrepierna del castaño y efectivamente tenía el cierre abajo.

Ryuga: ¡P-Pero que!- Grito desconcertado mientras desesperadamente subía su cierre y miraba fijamente al rider.- ¿¡D-Desde cuanto he estado así!?

Kizuna: Bueno, por mi parte… Desde que te fui a rescatar de eso robots.- Respondió con calma, algo que no le hizo mucha gracia al castaño.

Ryuga: ¡Ja~! ¡Me estas tomando el pelo! ¿¡Porque no me lo dijiste antes!?

Kizuna: ¿Cuándo era un buen momento? Date cuenta por tu propia cuenta, idiota.- Respondió tranquilamente mientras volvía a la normalidad, mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

Ryuga: ¿¡QUE QUIERES DECIR CON IDIOTA!? ¿¡A QUIEN RAYOS ESTAS LLAMANDO ASÍ!?- Grito cada vez más enojado mientras sostenía la ropa del pelinegro quien le sonriera provocando que se enojara más.

Las dos chicas veían esto y se miraron entre sí para comenzar a reír un poco.

Luego de la comedia, los cuatro abandonaron el lugar montando motocicletas. Kizuna y Aine en una, mientras que Ryuga y Kasumi en otra, en dirección a [Ataraxia].

* * *

-Ataraxia-

Reiri: Entiendo.- Dijo la Hida mayor mientras suspiraba.

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde lo ocurrido.

Gracias a la ayuda de Kizuna y Aine, lograron que Ryuga y Kasumi entraran a [Ataraxia] sin problemas.

Luego de llegar, llevaron a la pareja al laboratorio subterráneo para que descansaran y mientras tanto decidieron llamar al resto para que vinieran en la tarde para relatar sobre lo sucedido.

Reiri, Kei, Sylvia, Hayuru y Yurishia llegaron y todos se encontraron en el laboratorio a excepción del dueño del café y la reportera, quienes se encontraban afuera en medio de sus trabajos.

Luego de que llegaran, comenzaron a relatar lo sucedido. De cómo Ryuga se escapó para ir a un lugar acordado para encontrar a su novia, la ayuda que recibió de ambos jóvenes, encontrar a su chica transformada en [Smash], la aparición del hombre murciélago cuyo nombre era "Night Rogue" y de cómo salvaron a Kasumi de su muerte mediante el suero modificado que hizo Kizuna. Todo en orden cronológico.

Los presentes escuchaban esto con atención y les sorprendió la pequeña aventura que tuvieron.

Kei fue anotando todo y ponerlo en un registro ante estos acontecimientos que le servirían para otra ocasión.

Las chicas no podían creer que ellos estuvieron metidos en algo como eso mientras ellas permanecían en la escuela.

Reiri, por su parte, se estaba masajeando la sien por el acto tan imprudente que hicieron estos tres, pero entendió que no tenían muchas opciones y debían de actuar rápido. Fue escuchando la historia con atención y fue recordando los puntos más importantes.

Reiri: Entonces… Este "Night Rogue" fue quien le hizo eso a la chica, no es así.- Los tres asintieron.- Bueno, creo que fue un buen trabajo por el momento.

Ella estaba feliz de que los tres regresaran a [Ataraxia] sin problemas y lograran salvar una vida. En eso, ella miro fijamente a la nueva cara.

Reiri: Tú…- Dijo mirando a Kasumi, quien se estremeció un poco.- Ellos digieren que fuiste quien llevo a Banjo Ryuga hasta el científico Hida Takumi ¿no es así?- Ella asintió.- Cuéntame los detalles.

Ella se puso triste y decidió hablar sobre el asunto.

Kasumi: Yo… le mentí a Ryuga.- Dijo comenzando el relato.- Un hombre llamado Nabeshima me obligo a enviarlo a la habitación del científico…dijo que podía reestablecer su licencia…

Todos se sorprendieron ante esto, eso significaba que no fue coincidencia de que ella escuchara sobre esta propuesta y que alguien al azar fuera a la habitación. Ellos ya tenían planeado inculpar al castaño para sus planes.

Reiri: Esto cada vez me inquieta más.- Dijo con una expresión seria.

Kizuna: Y a mí… pues se nota que estos sujetos son astutos y tienen sus métodos.- Comento y todos asintieron.

Hayuru: Pero ya tenemos un hombre por el cual empezar.- Dijo haciéndolos recordar al tipo que comenzó con esto.

Kei: {Debemos empezar a buscar a este tipo Nabeshima.}- Escribió mientras mostraba una cara seria.

Aine: En ese caso… no sería buena idea reportarlo ante las autoridades o algo para que lo busquen.- Sugirió y varios asintieron a excepción de…

Kizuna: Esa sería una pésima idea.- Dijo sin guardarse sus pensamientos.

Sylvia: ¿P-Por qué…? Sylvia piensa que de ese modo, el sujeto será encontrado rápidamente.- Dijo sin entender.

Kizuna: No… esto hará que el sujeto sea más difícil de encontrar.- Dijo y nadie entendió, en eso el chico dirigió su mirada al castaño.- Dime algo, Banjo. Cuando saliste del laboratorio, ¿Tuviste algún problema de salir de [Ataraxia] y llegar hasta [Float Tokyo]?

Ryuga: ¿E-Eh?- El chico se puso a pensar un momento.- En realidad no, fue bastante fácil hasta que llegue a la mitad de Tokyo donde me empezaron a perseguir esos robots.

Ante la respuesta, Reiri abrió los ojos y entendió el punto.

Reiri: Ahora entiendo a lo que te refieres… si esto es cierto, entonces reportarlo sería una pésima idea.- Dijo con expresión seria.

Yurishia: Esperen un momento, explíquense de una vez que no entiendo nada.- Dijo con un puchero.

Kizuna: Veras… se supone que [Ataraxia] tiene una de las seguridades más avanzadas en el mundo y que es casi imposible que puedas entrar o salir sin que se den cuenta.- Fue explicando y todos asentían en comprensión.- Sin embargo, Banjo fue capaz de salir fácilmente y eso que no está registrado aquí, por lo que se supone que el sistema de seguridad debió impedir que el saliera del recinto.

Todos abrieron los ojos. Era verdad.

Aunque Ryuga quisiera salir de aquí, el sistema de defensa de la [Float] debió interponerse en su camine, pero este dijo que no tuvo ningún problema en escaparse.

Kizuna: Esto solo significa que este Rogue tiene gente infiltrada tanto en [Ataraxia] como en el gobierno, pues el enlace entre esta [Float] con la de Tokyo estaban convenientemente conectadas en el momento en que el salió.

Todos abrieron los ojos con miedo, esta gente estaba muy bien posicionada si lograron lo que hicieron y entendieron la razón de no hablar de esto.

Si ellos reportaban con las autoridades para buscar al hombre Nabeshima, entonces los miembros de esta organización estarían impidiendo que lo encontraran o creando pistas falsas para que no dieran con él.

Aine: ¿Entonces qué haremos?- Pregunto en preocupación ante el dilema.

Reiri: Le diré a Sawa que busque a este hombre con sus medios.- Respondió.- Como ella es una reportera, a nadie le extrañara que esté buscando pistas sobre un asunto y solo pensaran que busca una primicia.

Todos asintieron y luego Ryuga camino hasta Kizuna.

Ryuga: Gracias…

Kizuna: ¿Qué…?- Pregunto un tanto asombrado.

Ryuga: Quería agradecerte por haber creído en mí y ayudado a salvar a Kasumi…Gracias.- Dijo con sinceridad y el pelinegro sonrió.

Kizuna: No hay problema… es mi deber como Kamen rider después de todo.- Dijo con un tono orgulloso.

El castaño le iba a dar la mano, cuando…

*TINK*

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido y el castaño salto de la impresión agarrando los hombros del pelinegro.

Kizuna: ¡Botella!- Grito de felicidad.

Kizuna se alegró ante el sonido y de inmediato aparto al castaño para correr hacia la cabina y mirar dentro del microondas.

Dentro había una nueva botella purificada de color azul oscuro.

Este la saco y puso una cara seria mientras veía el diseño.

Misora salió de la cabina y le dio una mirada neutral aunque se notaba que pensaba en algo y se alejó. Luego Kizuna mostro una sonrisa.

Kizuna: Vaya, el destino sí que le gusta jurar con uno.- Comento con un tono divertido para luego mirar al chico prófugo.- ¡Banjo! ¡Atrapa!

Ante eso, Kizuna lanzo la botella hacia Ryuga, quien la logro atrapar y la miro fijamente.

Ryuga: ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto mientras veía la botella que tenía en la mano.

Todos se acercaron y vieron el diseño el cual era de un…

Kizuna: Por lo que pude ver… Esa es la botella de Dragón.- Dijo para que todos le prestaran atención.- Que misterioso puede ser el mundo, pues la esencio de tu chica resulto ser el de un Dragón, el cual coincide con tu nombre.

Ryuga: ¿A qué te refieres…?- Pregunto sin entender.

Reiri: Tu nombre es Ryuga y la primera parte de tu nombre que es "Ryu" significa "Dragón".- Contesto y la pareja vio esto con sorpresa.- Como dijo Kizuna, el destino le gusta hacer sus jugadas. Según parece ustedes estaban más que destinados a estar juntos.

Ante el comentario que hizo con una sonrisa, ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron.

Kizuna: Por eso creo que tú debes ser quien la conserve.- Dijo con una sonrisa y él se la devolvió. En eso, Kizuna saco su botella de conejo y se la entrego.- Por cierto, Banjo. Hay algo que quiero probar.

Ryuga: ¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto mientras guardaba la botella de dragón y sostenía la otra.

Kizuna: Quiero que agites la botella que acabo de entregarte y trates de moverte lo más rápido que puedas.

El castaño no entendió para que quería que hiciera eso, pero no le tomo importancia.

Tomo la botella roja con una mano y empezó a agitarla un rato y se movió.

En eso, Ryuga se movió a una gran velocidad mientras un aura roja se veía por donde paso y este chico contra una pared por la velocidad tan explosiva que tuvo.

Ryuga: ¿Qué…? ¿Qué…?- Se preguntaba mientras se sobaba la cara y miro al pelinegro.- ¿¡Que acaba de pasar!?

EL chico se levantó y los espectadores se impresionaron.

Hayuru: H-Hida-kun, e-el acaba de…

Kizuna: Si, lo mismo que hago yo.- Respondió a la chica que se estaba recuperando del shock.- Ryuga tiene la misma capacidad que poseo para usar las botellas.

Hayuru: ¿¡Pero cómo!?- Exclamo mientras dirigía su mirada al Hida menor.- ¡No dijiste que se debían tener ciertos requisitos para usarlas!

Kizuna: Sip y creo saber uno de ellos en este momento.- Contesto para continuar.- Lo que Banjo y yo tenemos en común es que ambos fuimos sometidos al mismo tipo de experimento, pero no nos convertimos en [Smash] como otros.

Kei: {¿Eso quiere decir que uno de los requisitos para usar las botellas es ser sometido a la transformación de un [Smash] sin ser afectado?}-Dedujo al ver la teoría.

Kizuna: Eso creo.- Dijo con una mirada seria.

Reiri: ¿Lo que significa que Banjo también puede usar el cinturón?- Pregunto con interés.

Kizuna: Eso no lo sé, pero presiento que en un futuro si podría ser capaz de usarlo y transformarse en un Kamen rider.- Contesto.

El castaño al oír esto, no supo que decir.

¿Tenía un potencial para ser un Kamen rider?

Reiri al escuchar esto, puso una sonrisa y tomo una decisión.

Reiri: Muy bien, dado como está la situación he decidido el destino de ambos.- Dijo y ambos jóvenes nuevos le prestaron atención.- A partir de ahora, ustedes serán alumnos de [Ataraxia] e irán a la misma clase que el resto de [Amaterasu].

Ante la proclamación, todos se quedaron callados hasta…

Todos: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

El grito de todos fue sincronizado y se podía jurar que se escuchó por toda [Ataraxia].

Hayuru: ¿¡Que está diciendo comandante!?- Grito mirando a la pelinegra mayor.- ¡Puedo entender el caso de Hida-kun a nuestra clase! ¿¡Pero unir a estos dos así como así es demasiado!?

Reiri: Escucha Himekawa, según el análisis que le hizo Kei a la chica Kasumi, demuestra que ahora posee una excelente condición física y de salud, además de que ahora tiene una alta compatibilidad con los [Heart Hybrid Gears], por lo que sería una buena idea reclutarla.-Explico el lado de la chica.

Cuando Kei escucho que ellos le habían suministrado el suero mejorado, de inmediato le puso unos aparatos para examinar su cuerpo y el resultado demostró que tenía una salud perfecta, además de que su cuerpo se desarrolló con un poco de musculo.

Pero lo más importante es que su compatibilidad con los [Heart Hybrid Gear] estaba a la par de las miembros de [Amaterasu], por lo que si ella era entrenada y se le entregaba un [Gear], podrían tener a un poderoso aliado contra la pelea del universo alternativo.

Reiri: También, ahora que sabemos que Ryuga tiene el potencial para ser un rider, es mejor que permanezca junto a Kizuna para que pueda crecer en la dirección correcta y pueda llegar a operar el cinturón, sobre todo para mantener a ambos vigilados y no se metan en problemas.

Ante la explicación, la usuaria de [Neros] no tenía forma de como replicar, pues vio que tenía razón y además debían mantenerlos vigilados si esos tipos trataban de volver a por ellos.

Ryuga y Kasumi se miraron entre si y pensaron la situación. Como estaban las cosas, no era buena idea abandonar [Ataraxia] pues era el lugar más seguro y aunque el castaño no le gustaba la idea de que su chica fuera a aprender a pelear, tuvo que admitir que de esta forma estará cerca de ella y él será capaz de ganar fuerza para derrotar a esos sujetos si llegan a volver.

Ambos asintieron y miraron a la directora.

Ryuga: Lo entendemos y aceptamos la propuesta.- Dijo tranquilamente, pero con una sonrisa mientras que Kasumi asentía.

Reiri vio esto con una sonrisa y se fue para comenzar a trabajar.

Cuando ella abandono el lugar todos se pararon y se preparaban para irse cuando…

Kizuna: Oye, Chidorigafuchi.- La mencionada se volteó.- ¿Qué le paso a Rogue después de que lo enviaste a volar?

Ante la pregunta, ella suspiro.

Aine: Luego de mandarlo hasta un edificio, volé hasta allí donde el me recibió con su pistola lista para atacar. Fui capaz de esquivar sus ataques y ponerme a su lado para pelear.- En eso puso una expresión seria.- Aunque no era un [Heart Hybrid Gear] fue capaz de darme pelea y note que él estaba entrenado, por lo que me dio problemas hasta que dijo que se había cansado y desapareció en una cortina de humo.

Yurishia: ¿Él te dio pelea?- Cuestiono impresionada al igual que su compañera y la peli platina asintió.

Ellas sabían que Aine no tenía rival cuando se trataba de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pues su [Gear] se enfatizaba en la fuerza bruta y gran velocidad, además que ella sabía artes marciales y nadie hasta ahora en [Ataraxia] ha sido capaz de vencerla.

Si ella dijo que le dio muchos problemas, aun cuando peleara con su especialidad y armamento puesto, solo significaba que el sujeto era alguien de cuidado y de temer.

Kizuna se preocupó por esto, el sujeto sabio de las botellas y además sobre las [Best Match] según comento; y ahora descubre que es un sujeto entrenado en la batalla militar.

¿Qué tan peligroso eran estos sujetos?

 **-En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Build con las botellas gorila y diamante a los lados-**


	5. Cap 4: Primera misión

**Capítulo 4: Primera misión.**

* * *

*CRACK*

Se escuchaba un ruido de algo rompiéndose.

*CRACK*

Ante el último sonido, se ve a un [Blue Head] volando para luego caer al suelo y explotar. En eso se escucha a la gente que se encontraba alrededor exclamar con admiración a quien realizo esta acción.

Chidorigafuchi Aine fue quien realizo este acto, estaba de pie frente a la explosión con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión que no le dio mucha importancia a lo que hizo.

Ella se dio la vuelta y camino hacia una banca donde había una toalla, la tomo y la uso para secarse el sudor.

Kasumi: Buen trabajo Chidorigafuchi-san, fuiste impresionante.- Dijo la nueva estudiante con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la peli platina.

Aine: Estoy cansada de cumplidos tan repetitivos como "Impresionante".- Dijo en un tono cansado y cruzada de brazos.

Kasumi: L-Lo siento, pero no puedo encontrar una palabra más apropiada a lo que hiciste.- Dijo un poco desanimada.

Aine: *Suspiro* no te preocupes tanto. Además, solo me enfrente a una de las réplicas de armas mágicas de la división de ingeniería.- Dije señalando a un [Blue Head] que estaba siendo transportado a un camión.- Por supuesto que fue fácil.

Estudiante X: ¡Bueno, "perdón"!-Dijo enojado y con sarcasmo en la última parte.

Como las verdaderas se desintegran después de derrotarlas, se crearon copias que solo se veían como las verdaderas y con capacidades obviamente menores. Se usaban para que los estudiantes o soldados entrenen para combatir a las originales, aunque las verdaderas sean más fuertes.

Aine deshizo su armadura y quedo solo con su [traje de piloto HxH], en eso ella pone una mirada seria.

Aine: Después de todo, luchar es mi único propósito.- Dijo con gran seriedad

Kasumi se sorprendió por sus palabras e iba a preguntar, pero se distrajo con otra cosa.

Hayuru: ¡Destrócenlos! [¡Blade!]- Grito la usuaria de [Neros].

Ante eso, unas cuchillas voladoras salieron disparadas a una copia de un [Blue Head], enterrándose en su pecho, costillas y cabeza.

En otra parte se veía a Yurishia frente a otras tres copias de los [Blue Head].

Yurishia: ¡Fire!- Exclamo y un rayo salió de sus dos cañones que tenía en la espalda.

El rayo cubrió a los tres robots y los termino desintegrando por completo.

Estudiante X: ¡Himekawa es la mejor!- Grito un chico con entusiasmo.

Estudiante X: ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Yurishia-sama!- Grito una chica con excitación al verla.

¿?: Como esperaba, el poder destructivo de [Neros] y [Kuros] está a un nivel totalmente distinto.-Dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes junto a un grupo de estudiantes ingenieros.

La chica vestía traje morado claro se fue acercando viendo todo. Tiene el cabello de color negro atado en una pequeña cola de caballo y fijado en su lugar con horquillas para el cabello. Ella tiene un cuerpo esbelto y voluptuoso que tiene rastros de quemaduras solares debido a que trabaja afuera.

Ella era Kurumizawa Momo, la mejor alumna del departamento de ingeniería de [Ataraxia].

Momo: Pero…- Comento para ver a otra dirección.- Esos dos tampoco se quedan atrás.

Aine miro hacia donde menciono la chica y vio a Kizuna convertido en Build peleando con otras réplicas de los [Blue Head]. Este saltaba de un lugar a otro confundiendo a los robots y dándoles patadas derribándolos o cortes con su arma y de vez en cuando disparaba destruyendo a los enemigos.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte se podía ver a Banjo Ryuga con un traje militar golpeando réplicas de [Valkirias]. Aunque su nivel era inferior a las copias de los caballeros azules, eran más fáciles de hacer y en mayor cantidad.

El castaño esquivaba sus golpes y empezó a agitar su mano para luego dar un golpe a una de ellas, lo que causo que fuera volando mientras se rompía.

Los presentes vieron esto con asombro, pues aunque no sean las verdaderas, lograr eso sin ningún equipamiento especial es prácticamente imposible con las capacidades de un humano normal.

Esto fue posible gracias a que Ryuga tenía la botella dragón en su mano y este le dio mucho poder. Kizuna le recomendó que empezara a acostumbrarse a pelear con las botellas en mano contra varios contrincantes para que pusiera más atención a su entorno, pues él ya sabía combatir contra un solo contrincante y también debía acostumbrarse a la habilidad más básica de las [Full Bottle].

Momo: Es increíble que un ser humano sea capaz de hacer eso sin un [Heart Hybrid Gear], se nota que el poder de esas botellas son de otro mundo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Hay que esforzarnos en desarrollar armas que puedan igualar a [Amaterazu] y el sistema de Build.- Dijo con gran determinación a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron.

Aine solo apretaba los puños al ver el progreso de los más nuevos. Se sentía frustrada al notar que no estaba avanzando.

 **Ready, go!**

Aine salió de sus pensamientos y vio como Kizuna dio un gran salto mientras una ecuación física apareció atrapando a los robots y este fue viajando por la ecuación mientras que una energía roja y azul rodeaba su pie derecho.

 **Vortex Finish! Yay!**

Kizuna cayó y termino con los robots dándoles una patada, la cual al chocar creo una gran explosión donde salió Build ileso y las maquinas hechas pedazos.

Los estudiantes alrededor aplaudían al joven rider quien demostró su gran poder ante ellos. Kizuna solo dio un par de saludos con la mano a todos para hacerles entender que agradecía el apoyo.

En eso poso su mirada a la peli platina que tenía una expresión fastidiada y se fue del lugar.

Kizuna: (¿Chidorigafuchi?)- Pensó preocupado por la chica.

* * *

-Nascita-

El ejercicio había terminado y ahora se veía a Kizuna junto a Hayuru, Ryuga y su novia Kasumi comiendo su almuerzo en el café Nascita.

Ryuga: Debo decir que de todas las clases que tuve hoy, solo disfrute lo último.-Comento mientras comía un sándwich.

Kizuna: Realmente eres un cabeza de musculo.- Comento mientras comía un poco de arroz.

Ryuga: ¿¡Que dijiste!?- Grito enojado mientras se paraba.

Kasumi: Ya, ya Ryuga. Trata de calmarte y Hida-san, por favor no haga ese tipo de comentarios.- Dijo calmando a ambos.

Hayuru: Es cierto Hida-kun, trata de controlar lo que dices o terminaras siendo Aine-san.- Dijo regañando al pelinegro.

Era hora de almuerzo y los cuatro comían mientras conversaban un rato. Kizuna en eso recordó cómo comenzó el día.

Ya en su tercera clase, él estaba sentado en su asiento al igual que todos los demás. Cuando llego la profesora de inmediato introdujo a los nuevos estudiantes que fueron Ryuga y Kasumi.

Las estudiantes se sorprendieron al ver que habría otro chico en su clase y la sorpresa fue más para el castaño cuando le dijeron que él y Kizuna son los únicos hombres en la clase.

La profesora explico que ambos tenían una situación especial, por lo que se les permitió su transferencia en su salón, en la cual Kasumi tenía una alta compatibilidad con los [Gears] y Ryuga tenía un gran potencial para ser un Kamen rider.

Esto impresiono a quienes no sabían, ya que ahora tenían en frente suyo a un futuro rider como el que ya tenían.

Luego de la introducción, los dos tomaron asiento atrás junto con los miembros de [Amaterasu]. Las clases comenzaron y el castaño se quedaba dormido cada 10 minutos de clases, pero su novia lo despertaba sin interrumpir la lección.

Al terminar, todos salieron al campo de práctica donde las chicas que participarían se pondrían unos trajes de piloto para las pruebas con unos trajes especiales. Mientras que ambos chicos solo se pusieron trajes militares, pues ellos no tenían la necesidad de usar esos equipos.

Comenzó el entrenamiento de cada uno y cuando concluyo Kizuna propuso ir al café para almorzar sin ser molestados, algo que todos aceptaron. Así fueron comiendo y conversando hasta llegar al punto donde nos encontramos ahora.

Ryuga: Pero saben, aunque disfrute el pelear contra esos robots, agradezco no ser parte del grupo donde hay que ponerse esas mallas. No podría ni siquiera salir con eso puesto.- Comento y Kizuna asintió.

Kizuna: Concuerdo contigo, no querría ponerme esas cosas tan vergonzosas. Te hace parecer un pervertido…Sin ofender Himekawa.- dijo mirando de reojo a la presidenta del consejo de disciplina.

Hayuru: No te preocupes Hida-kun, en realidad concuerdo contigo y realmente desearía que los modelos fueran menos… reveladores.- Contesto dando un suspiro y Kasumi asintió de acuerdo a ella.

Los cuatro se llevaban bien y no tenían problemas de comunicación entre ellos.

Siguieron así por un buen rato hasta que Kizuna recibió una llamada. Era de su hermana y comandante Reiri, por lo que decidió contestar.

Kizuna: ¿Qué pasa, Nee-chan?- Pregunto mientras se proyectaba una pantalla y los demás ponían atención.

Reiri: {Kizuna, hay una misión para ti y [Amaterasu]. Sé que Himekawa está contigo, por lo que quiero que ambos vayan al [Laboratorio Nayuta] para que les entregue el resto de la información.}- Informo y la pantalla se cerró.

Kizuna: Parece que hay trabajo por hacer.- Dijo levantándose de su haciendo y mirar a su compañera.- Vamos Himekawa.

Hayuru: Si.- Respondió y ambos salieron dejando a la pareja sola.

Kasumi: Parece que las cosas serán movidas por aquí, ¿No piensas lo mismo, Ryuga?- Pregunto al castaño sentado a su lado.

Ryuga: Ya lo creo, no llevamos ni un día y ya sé que estar aquí ni un día será aburrido.- Respondió tomando su jugo.

* * *

-En medio del mar-

Han pasado unas horas y ahora podíamos ver al equipo de [Amaterasu] volando sobre el basto océano a una gran velocidad.

Kizuna: Realmente no puedo creer que fueran capaces de hacerme usar esta cosa de nuevo y hacerme ponerme estas ridículas mallas.- Dijo con frustración en su voz.

Actualmente Kizuna vestía un [traje de piloto HxH] masculino y además estaba equipado con su [Heart Hybrid Gear] [Eros].

Kizuna: Y lo peor de todo, me hicieron entregarles el [Build Driver] junto a mis botellas.- Comento molesto recordando el suceso.

* * *

-Flash back-

Reiri: Kizuna, necesito que dejes tu cinturón y botellas con nosotros.

Kizuna: Ja…- Dejo salir un ruido tonto ante la petición.- ¿Para que los quieres? ¿Acaso no les había entregado los planos e investigación que había hecho sobre ellos?

Kei: {Es verdad, pero nuestros estudios serán más completos si vemos el objeto en sí.}- Dijo la chica con lentes a través de su teclado.- {Deberías entenderlo al ser un científico inventor.}

Kizuna no pudo refutar eso, él sabía que ver el objeto en si uno lograba entenderlo mejor que ver unos planos, por lo que termino accediendo.

Kizuna: Por cierto… ¿De qué trata esta misión?- Cuestiono queriendo saber qué hacer, pues si no podía llevar su cinturón, no podía ser Build.

Reiri: No te preocupes, es una misión sin riesgo de pelear por lo que si vas sin tu cinturón no debería causar problemas.- Menciono y empezó a explicar la misión.

Actualmente, [Ataraxia] navegaba por el mar abierto de Indonesia.

Cerca había una isla poco poblada que era rica en recursos, por lo que se le dijo que confirmara la topografía de la isla.

Se le dijo que sólo tenía que operar el dispositivo de investigación siguiendo el manual. Los datos recogidos serían transmitidos a [Ataraxia] en el intervalo, y luego se combinarían con la muestra que fueran a traer de vuelta, al especialista le tomaría tiempo investigar eso.

Una gran cantidad de la parte del [Megafloat de Japón] se componía de los recursos oceánicos y recursos reciclados. Esta era una misión sencilla, pero era importante.

Kizuna: Entiendo.- Respondió al captar todo.- Entonces, me entregaran un equipo como un bote o un jet pack para ir al lugar junto al resto del equipo.

Kizuna sabía que era obvio que [Ataraxia] no se acercaría a la isla para dejar al grupo, por lo que un equipo de ingenieros debe tenerle preparado algún equipo para que pueda ir pues no puede usar su armadura.

Reiri: No, tu iras a la isla con tu [Heart Hybrid Gear].

Kizuna: ¿¡QUE!?- Grito ante esas palabras.- ¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Ya había dicho que no volvería a activar esa cosa, ni mucho menos decir su nombre!

Reiri: Lo sé, pero te guste o no iras usando tu [Gear] a no ser que quieras que revele cierta información sobre ti y un acto fallido con una bicicleta.- Dijo con voz malévola.

Kizuna solo se quedó callado sabiendo a lo que se refería y si quería que eso quedara en secreto al público, tendría que asentir.

Reiri: Muy bien, ahora sígueme para que le podamos hacer ajustes a tu [Gear] y puedan partir.- Dijo comenzando a caminar y el joven Hida la siguió a regáñete.

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Kizuna solo gruño tras recordar eso, pues se tuvo que tragar su orgullo y exclamar el nombre invocando una armadura negra que no veía desde que tenía 10 años.

Kizuna estaba volando en la parte superior del mar azul en excelentes condiciones.

El clima también era bueno, y se sentía muy bien.

Kei: {¿Cómo está tu condición?}-La comunicación se mostró en una ventana flotante en forma de texto.

Kizuna: Estoy en un muy buen estado aquí. No tengo problemas en la movilización tanto de mi cuerpo como el de mi vuelo.- Respondió analíticamente.

El mar bajo sus ojos fluía detrás muy rápidamente. Estaba en una velocidad que sería absolutamente incapaz de visualizar si hubiera sido antes.

Él voló a propósito hasta que apenas tocó la superficie del mar, tubo que admitir que fue divertido esquivar las olas. Se dejó llevar y dio un fuerte ascenso y descenso, incluso trató un salto mortal.

Yurishia: Haai, Kizuna.- Saludo la americana del equipo acercándose al pelinegro.- Estás en un buen estado de ánimo ¿no es así?

Kizuna: Ah, Yurishia. No es eso, mi equipo consiguió ser encendido un poco. Así que estoy comprobando el movimiento un poco y que tan lejos puedo llegar a usar esto… Aunque no crea volver a usar.- Dijo la última parte en susurro.

Yurishia: Fufufu. Te ves como un niño que recibe un juguete nuevo, qué lindo .- Dijo con un tono divertido.

Kizuna: Por favor, no te burles de mí. Solo estoy haciendo un chequeo de mi estado.- Respondió con la cara roja desviando la mirada.

En ese momento, Yurishia recibió una comunicación privada de Reiri.

Yurishia: Vaya, comandante.-Comento sorprendida.- ¿Hay algo malo para que me llame directamente?

Reiri: {Hay una cosa con la que debes tener cuidado. Yurishia, tu [Hybrid Count] restantes es poco. En este momento sólo queda un 20%. Eviten el combate a toda costa.}- Ordeno seriamente.

Yurishia veía sobre el mar azul.

Yurishia: Ah~, va a estar bien. Después de todo esta es realmente una posición segura.- La rubia desvió la preocupación de Reiri con una sonrisa.- En lugar de mí, ¿no es mejor preocuparse más sobre su hermano pequeño? Después de todo, ahora no tiene su cinturón y esas raras botellas.- Sonrió divertidamente.

Reiri: {De hecho, aun sin su armadura habitual, el sigue teniendo mucha experiencia por lo que confía que sabrá lo que se debe hacer. En cualquier caso, no creo que esta misión sea peligrosa, aunque no se puede asegurar nada, pero ten cuidado. No te atrevas a bajar la guardia, ¿de acuerdo?}- Dijo con seriedad para cortar la comunicación.

Kizuna: Yurishia, ¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunto viendo a la chica que tuvo una conversación con su hermana.

Yurishia: No es nada.- Comento sin importancia.- Pues bien, voy a ir por delante.

Dejando detrás esas palabras, Yurishia aceleró. Sólo en un instante llegó a una tremenda velocidad.

Kizuna: Vaya, pero que gran velocidad.- Comento sorprendido ante la aceleración.

Hayuru: Yurishia-san es la más rápidas en [Ataraxia], no hay nadie que pueda alcanzarla.- Dijo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a él.

Kizuna: Entiendo, no se puede esperar menos del As de américa.- Comento a la pelinegra.

Himekawa dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y miró a Kizuna.

Hayuru: De todos modos, sé que entiendes esto pero aunque se trata de una misión de seguridad, está prohibido descuidarse.- Comento para luego dar una mirada a la peli platina.- ¡Especialmente tú, Aine-san!

Kizuna miro a su lado y sin darse cuenta, Aine también estaba volando a lo largo de su lado.

Aine: Cierto. Estoy escuchando correctamente. Tu pregunta es qué debes hacer para que tu pecho pueda ser más grande, ¿verdad?

Hayuru: ¡Nadie está haciendo ese tipo de pregunta!- Grito con la cara roja y después de eso, Himekawa voló con una increíble aceleración, como si diera patadas en el aire.

Kizuna: Wau, así que ella también puede llegar a esa alta velocidad ¿huh?- Dijo sorprendido.

Aine: Supongo que sí. Su pecho es pequeño, pero Hayuru es el as de Japón ¿sabes? A pesar de que su pecho es así de pequeño.- Dijo calmadamente.

Kizuna: No… eso no tiene nada que ver con su capacidad.- No pudo sentir nada más que mala voluntad de ella.- Además, creo que ella ya es muy hermosa como esta.- Dijo sin pisca de mentir.

Hayuru: {¡Escuché eso! ¡Por favor, deja de jugar!}- La enojada transmisión de la chica sacudió sus tímpanos.- {Y-Y gracias por el cumplido, Hida-kun…}- Dijo eso ultimo con obvia timidez.

Himekawa también era lamentable, pero una mujer muy decidida en los momentos más importantes.

Kizuna simpatizaba con Himekawa desde el fondo de su corazón y sentía que ambos eran muy similares.

En eso el movió su mirada a la chica que tenía a su lado.

Kizuna: Entonces… eso significa que tú eres la número dos de Japón, ¿O de lo contrario eres de otro país?- Cuestiono, pues su aspecto era como el de una extranjera, pero su nombre era en el estilo japonés.

Por casualidad, tal vez ella era un as de algún lugar de Europa.

Aine: No me mires hacia abajo. No soy una pequeña humana de tal manera que pueda ser clasificada en esa escala.- Dijo con superioridad.

Kizuna: Así que…

Aine: Soy el as de la tierra.

Kizuna: ¿¡T-Tierra…!?

Aine: Perdón, me confundí justo ahora. Sí, soy el as del universo.

Kizuna: O-Oi, sabes que hay límites para sobrevalorarse.- Dije, pues él era un ejemplo de eso aunque no lo quiere admitir.

Reiri: {Ustedes, dejen las bromas.}- Se podía oír la voz de Reiri mezclada con rabia.

Peligroso y terrorífico. Fueron las palabras de los instintos de supervivencia de ambos.

Reiri: {Llegaran en breve a la isla. Por lo que comenzará la investigación tal como estaba previsto una vez que toquen tierra.}

Kizuna/Aine: ¡En…Entendido!- Dijeron ambos con miedo.

La isla no poblada que era su destino, en realidad era una pequeña isla. Los bancos de arena poco profundos se extendían en lo ancho, en el centro había un terreno con un radio de menos de un kilómetro.

Aun así, había árboles y zonas verdes típicas de un país del sur, por lo que tenía el aspecto un poco como de un complejo privado.

Así que eso es lo que era. Si se trataba de una isla así de pequeña, entonces incluso una entrada del universo alternativo no debía manifestarse aquí.

Las entradas que brotaron de la colisión con el universo alternativo existían en todas partes en todo el mundo, pero había una regla fija sobre su punto donde aparecer. Esa regla era que sólo podían aparecer limitadamente en un terreno con superficie de cierto tamaño.

La razón no se entendía, pero hasta ahora nunca hubo una entrada descubierta por encima del mar, tampoco hubo alguna confirmación de una entrada en una isla con un tamaño inferior a cierto límite.

Por esa razón, el Megafloat era una zona segura.

En el evento donde consiguieran estar cerca de grandes extensiones de tierra, una vigilancia meticulosa era necesaria, pero una isla así de pequeña estaba a salvo.

Kizuna se alivió y montó el dispositivo de investigación que había traído.

Kizuna: Y~… listo.- Dijo contento mientras terminaba de instalar el dispositivo.

Como su armadura seria complicaría el trabajo, Kizuna suspendió su [Heart Hybrid Gear].

Reiri: {Ahora lo que queda es sólo empujar el interruptor, y entonces se acabó.}- Informo su comandante.

El manual creado por Kei era muy fácil de entender, por lo que el ajuste se terminó sin ningún problema.

Kizuna: Entonces, encender.- Dijo presionando el interruptor.

El dispositivo de investigación se puso en marcha.

Kei: {La transmisión de datos se confirmó.}- Informo comprobando la conexión.- {Llevará alrededor de dos horas para la recolección de datos, por lo que durante ese tiempo lleven a cabo la recogida de muestras de plantas y minerales de la isla. Después de terminar, recuperen el dispositivo y vuelvan a casa.}

Kizuna: Entendido.-Dijo para dejar escapar un solo suspiro y dejó caer su hombro.

Hayuru: Ah, ¿el ajuste ya ha terminado? –Pregunto viendo desde lejos.

Kizuna: Sí, ha terminado. La recogida de datos se llevará en dos horas como se esperaba.- Informo.

Yurishia: Entonces vamos a recoger la muestra simplemente tal como estaba previsto. ¿Qué tal si nos dividimos en dos grupos?- Propuso y Kizuna asintió.

Kizuna: Buena idea. Aunque se trata de una pequeña isla, se tardará más de dos horas si todos estamos juntos.

Después se dividieron en dos grupos tal como Yurishia propuso.

Yurishia: Bueno entonces, [Kuros] apagado.- Menciono y ella se quitó su [Heart Hybrid Gear].

Hayuru: Eh, Yurishia-san. ¿Te quitarás tu [Gear]?

Yurishia: Sí. No hay enemigos aquí. Se trata de una isla del sur que rara vez visitamos. Por lo menos tenemos que soltarnos el pelo .-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hayuru y Aine se miraron y la siguieron quitándose sus equipos.

Después de eso, con una razón para equilibrar su fuerza de combate, se dividieron en el grupo de Yurishia-Kizuna y Aine-Himekawa.

El grupo Yurishia-Kizuna estaría en el lado sur, mientras que el grupo Aine-Himekawa investigaría el lado opuesto.

La isla estaba rodeada de arena blanca de la playa, los cocoteros se alineaban a lo largo de la playa.

Yurishia fue adelante por si acaso, por lo que Kizuna fue instruido en seguirle por detrás.

Kizuna siguió las instrucciones y estaba caminando detrás, pero-

Yurishia: El paisaje es muy bonito, no es así.- Dijo mientras caminaba.

Kizuna: Cierto…-Dijo con poco desenfocado.

El paisaje era precioso, pero la figura de atrás de Yurishia caminando también era hermosa.

El pelo dorado balanceándose. En virtud del gran culo envuelto en el traje de piloto. Los voluptuosos muslos se extendían desde el culo que parecía voluminoso, conforme con esas piernas moviéndose alternativamente hacia adelante, el culo cambió su orientación hacia la izquierda y derecha.

¡Diciendo eso, francamente, sus ojos estaban preocupados sobre dónde mirar!

Por lo tanto Kizuna uso toda su fuerza para solo fijarse en su cabeza y pensar en otra cosa. En eso se le vino a la mente el asunto del hombre murciélago.

"Night Rogue"

A pesar de no ser un [Heart Hybrid Gear], la fuerza que posee su traje era muy similar a uno, pero si tuviera que compararlo diría que se parece más a su armadura de Build.

Build usaba siempre un tema de un ser vivo junto al de un objeto, por lo que si su traje era del tema de un murciélago podría ser posible, ya que el tema era de un ser vivo.

Si era así, entonces el que creo el traje de ese sujeto podría ser el mismo de quien creo su cinturón, ya que incluso sabia del tema de las botellas y eso no podría ser posible a no ser que también las usara.

Cada vez que pensaba en el tema, más preguntas aparecían en su cabeza.

Yurishia: Hey Kizuna, este árbol…- Dijo para darse la vuelta.

Cuando lo hizo, vio como el pelinegro tenía una cara seria y pensativa, era obvio que pensaba en algo.

Yurishia quien vio su estado, se mostró un poco triste ante su expresión.

Yurishia: Hey Kizuna, estas bien.- Dijo con preocupación para caminar hacia él.

Yurishia giró y se enfrentó a Kizuna. Este salió de sus pensamientos y la miro.

Kizuna: Ah… si, lo siento si no te preste atención.- Dijo sinceramente.

Yurishia: En que pensabas y no me digas que nada pues se nota de inmediato.- Dijo seriamente y este al ver que no tendría escapatoria, suspiro derrotado.

Kizuna: Es sobre Night Rogue.- Confeso sin remedio.

Yurishia: ¿El hombre murciélago que mencionaste antes?

Kizuna: Así es, me preocupa el traje que usa, pues parece que su funcionalidad es muy parecida a mi armadura como Build.- Ante eso, la rubia abrió los ojos.

La rubia realmente se sorprendió ante lo dicho, pero pensó que no era momento de pensar en esas cosas.

Yurishia: Bueno, creo que no deberías pensar en ese tipo de cosas ahora. Por el momento recolectemos las muestras y reunámonos con las demás.-Dijo con una linda e inclinarse un poco.- ¡Oh! Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuáles son las especificaciones de tu [Gear]?

La chica americana trato de cambiar el tema y preguntar por algo que la ha mantenido curiosa durante el vuelo hasta la isla. Ella ya se enteró del nombre y no es sorpresa decir que de inmediato se puso a reír al enterarse de ello. Aun así, si su armadura tenía la capacidad de restaurar el [Hybrid Count] tal vez tenía otra bastante útil.

Kizuna: ¿Eh…?- El pelinegro dejo escapar un sonido estúpido, pero de inmediato puso una expresión aburrida.- Baja.

Yurishia: ¿Cómo?- Pregunto sin entender.

Kizuna: Dije que baja. Mi [Gear] tiene especificaciones muy bajas, ya sea en fuerza o velocidad y tampoco tiene alguna cualidad útil en el combate ni armas, lo único sobresaliente que podría mencionar seria su capacidad defensiva, por lo que solo serviría como escudo. Por eso prefiero usar el [Build Driver], pues tengo mejores capacidades de combate y no tengo que gritar ese ridículo nombre.

Yurishia: Entiendo.- Dijo al comprender que [Eros] no sirve en la pelea.- Entonces ¿Cuál es tu conteo de armas mágicas destruidas?

Kizuna: No sé, nunca me interese en llevar una cuenta y no le veo lo necesario, ¿Ni que fuera un deporte o una competencia?- Comento y la rubia se estremeció un poco.- ¿Qué pasa?

Yurishia: N-Nada…- Respondió complicada.

Ella se sentía orgullosa de derrotar a más de 300 armas mágicas y quería presumir de eso, pero ahora que le mencionaron que llevar la cuenta era algo tonto, no se atrevió a decirlo.

Yurishia: V-Vamos, reunámonos con Hayuru y Aine.- Dijo con una sonrisa y dio un giro para caminar.

Al hacerlo, hizo mover sus grandes pechos se sacudieran captando la atención de Kizuna, el cual rápidamente agito su cabeza y asentir tímidamente.

Después de eso, aun cuando en ocasiones Yurishia se daba vuelta atrás, Kizuna decidió ver en la dirección del mar durante todo el tiempo para no parecer tan obvio.

En cuanto a Kizuna quien estaba así, Yurishia esbozó una sonrisa.

Yurishia: (No tienes para nada resistencia a las chicas ¿no es así? Así pues, algo así como el [Heart Hybrid] será imposible).- Pensó para luego mirar arriba.- Bueno, siempre y cuando no te conviertas en una carga, entonces no importa.- Filtró un pequeño soplo.

Kizuna: ¿Hm? ¿Dijiste algo?- La llamó y esta solo sonrió alegremente y se dio la vuelta.

Yurishia: No, nada. Esta es una oportunidad única, así que vamos a recoger la muestra alrededor de esta zona.

Kizuna: De acuerdo.- Respondió, pero en eso se fijó en algo.- ¿Eh…?

Kizuna dudaba de sus ojos.

Detrás de Yurishia, un arma mágica jefe azul estaba de pie.

Tal cosa.

Imposible.

La playa de arena blanca y los arboles del país del sur. El cielo azul y las nubes blancas.

Todos aquellos se veían alegres no importando donde uno miraba.

El arma mágica fue atrapada por la luz solar como un demonio estando de pie imponentemente.

Kizuna: ¡YURISHIA! ¡ENEMIGOOO!- Grito tan alto como pudo.

Yurishia reflexivamente se dio la vuelta y vio el arma.

Yurishia: [¡Kuros!]- Exclamo con fuerza.

Yurishia no perdió el tiempo para colocarse su engranaje de corazón híbrido y desplegó su arma.

Yurishia: ¡Fuego~!

El cañón principal de Yurishia, el marco diferencial soltó el fuego.

La cabeza del jefe azul se vio afectada directamente. Además, su cuerpo fue lleno de agujeros de viento del fuego rápido de los cañones.

El gran cuerpo del jefe azul se derrumbó lentamente detrás. Ella se relajó un poco al ver esto…pero no duro por mucho.

Yurishia: ¿Qu...?- Exclamo incrédula.

El paisaje detrás de ella estaba parpadeando suavemente. El mar azul y las nubes blancas vacilaron. Era como ver el paisaje a través de un cristal deformado.

Mirando hacia arriba en eso, Yurishia gritó con incredulidad.

Yurishia: Esto es… ¿¡Una entrada al universo alternativo!?- Grito en shock.

A partir de ese paisaje ondulante, apareció una pierna blindada gigantesca. Esa pierna explotó en la arena blanca y salió en la playa. Y luego desde los diez metros sobre el suelo, una cabeza blindada, y luego al lado de la parte superior del cuerpo, aquella apariencia se reveló como si rompiera a través de una pared invisible.

Un segundo Jefe Azul dio un paso adelante.

Kizuna: Maldita sea, ¿¡por qué resultó de esta manera!?- Grito enfadado, para luego invocar su armadura.- [¡Eros!].

Kizuna emitió un color rosa claro a continuación, y su cuerpo fue envuelto en una armadura negro. Aunque no le gustaba gritar el nombre, él sabía que no era el momento de quejarse y usar todo lo que tenía a su disposición.

Luego coloco una mano en su oreja y activo la comunicación.

Kizuna: ¡Este es Kizuna, [Ataraxia], respondan! ¡Shikina-san, Nee-chan!- Exclamo con desesperación por una respuesta.

Sin embargo, nada salió de la ventana, excepto ruido.

Yurishia: ¿Qué pasó, Kizuna?

Kizuna: ¡No puedo hacer la comunicación! ¡[Ataraxia], tampoco Himekawa y Aine, nadie puede ser llamado!

Yurishia: ¿¡Qué dijiste!?- Grito en pánico, pues significaba que estaban solos.

La rubia miró la entrada del universo alternativo.

Yurishia: Bien, así que esa es la causa…

Por alguna razón la comunicación sufría un mal funcionamiento en las proximidades de las entradas del universo alternativo. La causa por la que no podía comunicarse con su tierra natal que era Japón, y Estados Unidos también creía que era la causa de esto.

Yurishia: Pero, si es sólo un [Blue Head], entonces no es un gran proble…- Se detuvo en medio de la frase.

La entrada que estaba conectada directamente al universo alternativo, su espacio se tambaleó lentamente.

Yurishia: (No…No me digas.)

Similar con el jefe azul, desde el aire, donde no había nada, un [Albatros] hizo su aparición.

Cuando volvió a mirar cuidadosamente, pudo ver que el espacio se distorsionaba en forma de un rectángulo.

Esa fue la prueba de que una entrada con el universo alternativo estaba justo allí.

Fueron rodeados rápidamente por diez [Albatros]. Con una mirada de soslayo, Yurishia le dio un vistazo a Kizuna.

Yurishia: (Es por eso que este es una carga simplemente molesta).-Pensó fastidiada.- Kizuna, vendrán más aquí. Por eso, date prisa y vuelve a Ataraxia.

Kizuna: ¿¡JA!? ¿¡Qué diablos estas diciendo!? ¿¡Que pasara contigo!?

Yurishia: Por mí sola es suficiente contra alguien como [Blue Head] y [Albatros].

Kizuna: ¡No te hagas la poderosa! ¡Aun si fuera cierto, son demasiados para ti y no hay forma que te deje sola!

Yurishia miró con severidad a Kizuna.

Yurishia: ¡Incluso con Kizuna aquí, vas a ser sólo una carga! ¡No tienes tu cinturón o alguna de tus botellas, por lo que ahora eres demasiado débil para manejar esto!

Kizuna: Kuh, aun así…- Dijo con frustración ante esa verdad y bajó la mirada con una expresión amarga.

Yurishia mostró inmediatamente una sonrisa mirando a Kizuna así.

Yurishia: No habrá ningún problema contra enemigos de este nivel. ¡En lugar de eso, es necesario que informes de esto rápidamente!

Ciertamente, Yurishia era una súper as que había derribado varios enemigos con facilidad.

En contraste con eso, aunque tenía experiencia en combate, no sabía cómo pelear con su [Gear] ya que nunca lo uso.

Kizuna: ¡AH! ¡Maldición!- Grito frustrado para darse la vuelta.- ¡Esta bien, voy a ir a ver que paso con las demás y buscar ayuda!

En eso, Kizuna salió del lugar volando.

Un [Albatros] estaba tratando de apuntar a su espalda.

Yurishia: ¡No voy a dejar que hagas eso!

El marco diferencial se enfrentó a la parte de atrás y disparó el cañón de partículas.

Sin perder un instante dirigió las dos manos al frente y los fusiles dispararon en el jefe azul. El albatros que estaba tratando de perseguir a Kizuna fue derribado por el cañón de partículas.

Confirmando que Kizuna se había distanciado lejos, Yurishia utilizó su sensor para confirmar el número y posición de las armas mágicas de los alrededores.

Yurishia: (¿Cinco [Blue Head] y ocho [Albatros]?)- Se dijo mientras miraba la pantalla.

Ella hizo un plan para eliminar a todos con el bombardeo y utilizar esa apertura para retirarse.

Yurishia: Entonces, eso hare… ¡Voy a dispararles a todos ustedes!-La luz comenzó a llenar la boquilla del cañón de partículas.- ¡Fuego!

Las armas de fuego de Yurishia dispararon.

Además de los fusiles de partículas en ambas manos, las balas de luz fueron disparadas desde su espalda y cintura.

Esas balas de luz atravesaron el cuerpo del Albatros y los pulverizaron con un solo ataque.

El arma de Yurishia se trasladó y cambió su patrón de despliegue. Era como si cada boca de cañón poseyera su propia voluntad, siguiendo el movimiento de los enemigos.

La conclusión se alcanzó en alrededor de cinco segundos.

Un silencio repentino visitó el campo de batalla.

Yurishia: Ha~.- Exhaló un gran suspiro.

Las figuras de las armas mágicas no se podían encontrar en cualquier lugar. Lo que se veían era sólo fragmentos de luz, lloviendo abajo hacia el mar.

Yurishia: De alguna manera… casi no lo hago.

Sólo había un poco de energía de su [Gear] que quedaba. Ella ya había entrado en la zona roja en este momento. Sólo un poco más y su engranaje del corazón híbrido se suspendería por la fuerza.

Yurishia: La comandante… seguramente me dirá 'te lo dije' con esto.- Ella se volvió un poco deprimida, pero de inmediato jugó con su pelo y renovó su estado de ánimo.- Pero bueno, lo hice de todos modos de alguna manera . Ahora, cuando llegue a casa con un baño de aceite de aroma, seré…- Se detuvo y ella perdió sus palabras.

Desde la entrada, una figura de un objeto que nunca había visto antes iba a aparecer.

Un lagarto mecanizado.

Al principio eso era lo que pensaba. Pero luego apareció un cuello largo, en poco tiempo un cuerpo con alas que crecían fuera hicieron su aparición. Y luego en su parte posterior, había una parte superior del cuerpo de un caballero armado que parecía similar con el jefe azul y albatros.

[Dragre] (Dragón de Caballería)

Era bastante raro encontrar un arma mágica de categoría-A.

La parte superior del cuerpo del caballero armado no tenía ninguna gran diferencia en comparación con otra arma mágica, pero tenía un cuello largo y cola. Y luego, cuando extendió a cabo sus alas, la presión de su aparición fue abrumadora.

Un sudor corría por la mejilla de Yurishia.

Si ella estuviera en perfecto estado, no era un enemigo que no podía derrotar.

Pero-

Su cuerpo era pesado, ya que no podía encontrar cualquier fuerza.

Parecía que la energía de su [Heart Hybrid Gear] estaba casi agotada.

El cuello de dragón se fue girando lentamente como si estuviera en busca de presas.

Dentro de la espeleología en sus ojos, se veía una luz roja extrañamente brillante.

Su boca se abrió. No había lengua dentro de ella con seguridad, sino que una boca de tubo como para disparar algo era visible.

En el momento siguiente, la vista ante sus ojos se volvió de color blanco puro.

Yurishia: ¡Kyaaaaaaaa!

Su cuerpo voló en el aire. El cielo y el mar se giraron.

Yurishia: (¿Fui mandada… a volar?)

Dentro del escenario del círculo de rotación, podía ver una línea recta de llama siendo dibujada en el cielo.

Incapaz de controlar sus movimientos, se estrelló en el mar.

* * *

-Al otro lado de la isla-

Justo en el momento en que Kizuna y Yurishia se encontraron con el primer [Blue Head], Aine y Hayuru estaban terminando su recolecta de muestras.

Hayuru: Bien.- Dijo alegremente mientras ponía la última muestra de la isla en una caja y miro hacia la peli plata.- Aine-san. Reunámonos con Yurishia-san y… ¿uh?

Ella había perdido sus palabras al ver en la dirección donde su compañera miraba, pues hicieron contacto visual con…

Hayuru: ¿¡Una entrada!?- Ella grito impactada al ver algo que no se supone que estaría aquí.- ¡Eso no puede ser!

Aine: ¡Equipare tu [Gear], Hayuru!- Dijo con seriedad.- [¡Zeros!]

Hayuru: [¡Neros!].

Ambas se habían equipado con sus armaduras y la pelinegra activo la comunicación.

Hayuru: ¡Yurishia-san! ¡Hida-kun!- Grito tratando de entablar una comunicación con sus otros dos compañeros, pero solo había estática.- No funciona.

Aine: ¡Hayuru, mira!- Dijo y señalo su entorno.

La chica se sorprendió al ver que una especie de domo oscuro se fue formando atrapándolas a ambas.

Aine: ¿Qué es esto?- Se preguntó viendo como el domo se terminó se formar.

Hayuru se puso en una pose y una de las partes de su armadura se separó quedando en el aire y en eso se transformó en una cuchilla.

Hayuru: [¡Blade!]- Exclamo y la cuchilla se disparó y choco contra el domo, pero este fue repelido con facilidad sin causarle ningún daño.- ¡No puede ser!

Aine: ¿Estamos encerradas?- Cuestiono mientras sudor recorría por su cuerpo al notar que fueron atrapadas.

* * *

-Con Kizuna-

Kizuna: ¡Maldición!- Maldijo mientras volaba por la superficie del mar.- ¡Una chica está arriesgando su vida en combate! Y yo…

Al pelinegro no le gustaba la idea de huir, desde que se convirtió en Build se dijo que protegería a todos de las amenazas sin importar lo difícil que fuera.

Pero ahora está huyendo al no tener el poder para ayudar a los demás. Esto lo sacaba de quicio.

En eso, una pantalla apareció al frente suyo mostrando una imagen de la rubia con un sonido no muy alentador. En él decía peligro y estaba coloreado de color rojo.

Esto era la alarma de peligro donde le indicaba que la energía del [Gear] de una de sus compañeras estaba casi agotada.

Kizuna: ¡Yurishia!- Grito para darse la vuelta e ir al lugar donde partió.

* * *

-Con Yurishia-

El As de Estados Unidos se levantó después de haber sido golpeada.

Miro al arma mágica para chasquear la lengua y apuntar con sus armas.

Yurishia: ¡Fuego!- Exclamo y rayos salieron de sus cañones hacia el [Dragre] e impacto.

Sin embargo, este ni se inmuto y los rayos solo rebotaron en él.

Yurishia: ¡El poder de mi rayo está disminuyendo!- Dijo con molesto, pero en ese momento…-¡Agh!

Un fuerte dolor invadió su cuerpo, sus manos empezaron a temblar y su vista empezó a ser borrosa.

Yurishia: No puedo… mover mis manos…Ni mis piernas…-En eso ella cae al suelo de rodillas y su cuerpo tembló por la debilidad.- Mi cuerpo se siente… tan pesado…

De repente una pantalla apareció frente a ella con un sonido de alarma, ella la miro y en ello se fijó que decía que su [Hybrid Count] estaba al 4% y luego se mostró unas letras que decían {Compulsion Purge}

Yurishia: ¡Espera!- Grito desesperada tratando de evitar la secuencia que menciono la pantalla.

Pero no funciono y su armadura desapareció en un destello de luz, puesto que se realizó un cierre de emergencia al quedarle tan poca energía.

Yurishia: Agh.- Dio un pequeño grito cuando su [Gear] se desactivo y luego le vino un enorme dolor.- Mi… pecho…

Su corazón empezó a doler y ella por instinto llevo su mano hacia él. Pero en eso, una luz anaranjada se presentó en el lugar y ella vio como la cabeza del dragón del [Dragre] se abrió y tenía preparado un rayo para dispararle

Yurishia empezó a respirar con dificultad viendo con miedo el rayo y como ella no tenía ninguna forma de defenderse solo se quedó viendo como el día de su muerte se iba a presentar.

Kizuna: ¡YURISHIA!

Se escuchó una voz y se vio al Hida menor llegar a la escena.

Este se puso rápidamente delante de la rubia y cuando el arma mágica disparo, Kizuna alzo sus brazos creando un escudo de energía que bloqueo el ataque.

Kizuna sentía que estaba funcionando y reteniendo el ataque, pero el caballero dragón noto esto y puso más fuerza en su ataque provocando que el escudo empezara a agrietarse hasta romperse.

Esto provocó que ambos jóvenes salieran volando unos metros del lugar donde estaban ahora. Yurishia se fue arrastrando por la arena hasta detenerse y en eso levanto un poco la cabeza.

Yurishia: ¡Kizuna!- Grito con preocupación y vio como el joven estaba boca abajo cerca de ella.

Kizuna recupero rápidamente el conocimiento y se fue parando.

Yurishia no perdió tiempo y se acercó a él.

Yurishia: ¡Kizuna!- Grito preocupada mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.- ¿P-Por qué? ¿Por qué regresaste?

Kizuna: ¿Realmente hace falta preguntar?- Dijo mientras terminaba de pararse.- Eres mi compañero y eso basta para venir aquí.

La rubia abrió los ojos ante la respuesta, mientras tanto Kizuna vio como el [Dragre] iba caminando hacia ellos y al mismo tiempo salían más [Blue Head] de la entrada. Por lo que puso una mirada seria.

Kizuna: Huye de aquí.

Yurishia: ¿Eh…?- Exclamo con los ojos abiertos y se fijó en la mirada del chico entendiendo lo que tenía en mente.- N-No puedo…

Kizuna: Tu [Hybrid Count] está debajo del 5%, por lo que ahora ni eres capaz de invocar tu equipamiento. Yo soy el único que puede detenerlos aun si mi [Gear] no tiene capacidades de combates.

Yurishia: ¡No digas tonterías, si lo hago tú…!

Kizuna: ¡Basta!- Grito con enojo y ella se calló por inercia.- Sé que te pido demasiado, pero ahora no es el momento en que me repliques.-Dijo con seriedad y miro a la rubia.- Soy tu capitán y ahora soy el único que puede pelear, por lo tanto te ordeno que te retires y te escondas en un lugar seguro mientras que yo me encargo de estos sujetos.

El comenzó a caminar, pero la americana tomo su mano teniéndolo.

Yurishia: No vayas, te van a matar. No tienes tu armadura habitual y sin ella no tienes oportunidad.- Rogo tratando de convencerlo y este solo dio una sonrisa.

Kizuna: Tal vez, pero eso nunca me ha detenido.- Dijo con confianza.- He estado en peleas en las que pensé no poder salir…pero lo he hecho y esta no será la última, pues tengo a alguien a quien proteger.

Yurishia se sonrojo al escuchar esa última parte. Él iba a pelear una pelea donde podría perder solo para protegerla.

Mientras la chica se encontraba en sus pensamientos, Kizuna vio a las armas mágicas acercarse y tomo a Yurishia para arrojarla a unos arbustos.

Cuando lo hizo, este de inmediato salió volando hacia el [Blue Head] más cercano, quien lo intento interceptar con su espada, pero Kizuna se detuvo y voló hacia arriba.

Todas las armas mágicas apuntaron sus ataques hacia al pelinegro, quien se dedicó a esquivar sus ataques.

Yurishia salió de los arbustos mientras se sacudía la cabeza, dado que como estaba pensando en las palabras del pelinegro y fue enviada a unos arbustos tan repentinamente, esta tuvo dificultades para pensar.

Ella por fin recupero algo de su compostura y busco a Kizuna. Cuando lo encontró, abrió los ojos al ver que estaba peleando el solo contra todos los robots, quienes no paraban de atacar y obligarlo a esquivar o usar su escudo.

Yurishia entendió que estaba en problemas y quería ayudarlo, pero como ahora no podía equiparse su armadura solo terminaría siendo una carga para su salvador.

Ella apretó los puños al sentirse impotente en este momento y solo se dedicó a mirar. Entonces ella se fijó en algo.

De a poco se notaba que el pelinegro solo esquivaba los ataques y no usaba su escudo, además que ahora estaba conectando golpes a los robots o empujarlos uno contra otro para desestabilizarlos.

Como se podía ver, Kizuna de a poco se estaba adaptando a los contrincantes y peleando mejor. Fue entendiendo sus limitaciones y potenciales de su [Gear], ya sea fuerza, velocidad, creación de escudos o su movilidad en el aire.

Tubo que agradecer que ya había peleado contra este tipo de armas antes y no le dificultaba aprender en medio del combate.

Kizuna paso dando golpes a los [Blue Head] y de vez en cuando se escabullía para golpear las alas o patas de [Dragre], obligándolo a quedarse quieto y que pierda movilidad.

Yurishia solo se quedó viendo sorprendida la habilidad que mostraba su capitán. Ella ya sabía que él era fuerte, pero eso solo con su traje de Build o con sus botellas. Nunca se imaginó que el podría ser tan fuerte con un equipo que se suponía inferior en las batallas y sin ninguna capacidad de ayuda en ella.

Kizuna siguió atacando y fue capaz de destrozar las cabezas de los [Blue Head], con eso estos se desintegraron en partículas de luz dejando solo al [Dragre] frente a él.

Kizuna: (Bueno, ahora sí que será problemático.)- Pensó al ver al [Dragre] preparándose para pelear.

Gracias a los golpes que le fue dando, fue capaz de romperle un poco la ala impidiéndole volar y una de sus piernas casi ni se movían, por lo que estaba casi paralizado en un solo lugar.

El [Dragre] rugió y disparo un rayo de su boca. Kizuna rápidamente se apartó y se fue acercando, pero su la parte del jinete no le estaba permitiendo pues usaba su lanza para alejarlo.

De esa forma comenzó una pelea donde ambos trataban de atacarse y evitar que el otro conectara un golpe.

Yurishia se fue acercando de a poco mientras se ocultaba en rocas y otras cosas en las cercanías, ella se encontraba preocupada por el pelinegro pues pensó que aunque lo estuviera manteniendo a raya, no sería capaz de durar mucho en su contra.

El [Dragre] seguía los movimientos del pelinegro tratando de golpearlo y en eso vio a la rubia. Este decidió mejor atacarla al notar que sería un blanco más fácil.

Kizuna noto esto y de inmediato apretó los dientes para volar frente a la rubia mientras que el [Dragre] lanzo un rayo.

Kizuna: ¡Maldita sea!- Grito llegando con la chica y creando nuevamente su escudo deteniendo el ataque.

Sintió como el rayo se hacía más fuerte, por lo que puso más energía en la defensa para detenerlo. Cuando paro, se creó una cortina de humo que no dejo ver nada.

Kizuna empezó a agitar su mano por instinto para sacar el polvo y cuando pudo ver mejor observo con horro lo que tenía al frente suyo.

El [Dragre] estaba justo frente suyo y este levanto su lanza hacia arriba.

Kizuna: ¡Diablos!- Grito con horror para cubrirse de brazos para lo que venía.

El caballero dragón golpeo a Kizuna mandándolo a volar y después le mando un rayo creando una explosión en donde él se encontraba.

Yurishia: ¡KIZUNA!- Exclamo con miedo mientras veía como el mencionado caía y chocaba contra el suelo.

Ella corrió hasta donde se encontraba y cuando llego, vio con horror la condición en que quedo el pelinegro.

Su armadura estaba agrietada y con muchas partes rotas, la sangre corría por su cuerpo y mayormente por su cabeza. Kizuna aun consciente, trato de parase pero todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor.

Yurishia: ¡Detente!-Grito evitando que el chico se parara.- ¡Deja de moverte, tienes heridas muy graves!

Kizuna: Pero no puedo…-Dijo con dificultad.- Si no hago algo ahora, entonces…

Yurishia: ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- Pregunto y el pelinegro la miro.

Con una mano temblorosa, Yurishia acarició la cabeza de Kizuna.

Yurishia: ¿Por qué vas tan lejos por mí bien, a quien no has conocido durante mucho tiempo y que hemos interactuado tan poco?

Kizuna: ¿Qué estás diciendo?… si hay alguien en problemas… es obvio lo que debo hacer.

Kizuna levantó el rostro y buscó el [Dragre] con una cara de dolor.

Yurishia: (¿Sólo por ese tipo de razón?)

La chica abrazó a Kizuna contra su pecho, como para consolarlo.

Yurishia: (Incluso aunque si ahora no posee el equipo necesario para luchar contra un arma mágica… a pesar de que ahora tiene graves heridas en todo su cuerpo… vas a seguir solo para protegerme con tu cuerpo.)- En eso ella toma el rostro del chico.- (Arriesgando tu vida.)

Por las noticias ella sabía todo lo que había hecho el pelinegro por las personas, vio de primera mano cómo estuvo dispuesto a pelear contra monstruos, armas mágicas o incluso ir contra otros solo para proteger a las personas.

Había un foco en el ojo de Kizuna, como si su conciencia fuera borrosa.

Tal vez él estaba buscando desesperadamente algo para mantener su cuerpo, su mano se tambaleaba en el aire.

Y entonces, esa mano agarró en general el pecho de Yurishia.

Yurishia: ¡Aaaaah~!- Grito excitadamente.

El pecho de Yurishia saltó en gran medida.

A pesar de que se le tocó el pecho, ella no lo sintió en absoluto desagradable.

En su lugar, en el interior de su pecho, se sentía como si su corazón se apretara fuertemente, dolorosa y desgarradoramente.

Yurishia: (¿Qu… qué es esto?)

El latido de su corazón era imparable.

Como si su corazón se fuera a romper.

La radiación dorada nació dentro de los ojos de Yurishia.

Cuando se asomó a la cara de Kizuna con esos ojos, las miradas de los dos se reunieron.

Dentro de los ojos de Kizuna también, un bello resplandor rosado estaba bailando.

Yurishia consideró que el resplandor era realmente hermoso.

En el instante siguiente, sus cuerpos fueron envueltos en un resplandor de oro y rosa.

Yurishia: ¡Eh! E-Esto es… ¿Qué está pasando?- Se preguntó mientras se estaba mirando con asombro el resplandor que se arrollaba alrededor de su cuerpo.- ¿[Heart Hybrid]?

Junto con el resplandor que cubría su cuerpo, la conciencia de Kizuna se hizo un poco más clara.

Kizuna: (Esto es…)- Pensó viendo el fenómeno mientras una extraña fuerza recorría su cuerpo llenándolo.

Era similar, con ese tiempo antes cuando conoció a Chidorigafuchi.

Yurishia: ¿Esto es… el [Heart Hybrid]…? increíble. La fuerza crece dentro de mi cuerpo.- Dijo con asombro mientras veía como su cuerpo se iluminaba con luz dorada.

En un cambio completo de antes, la vitalidad se desbordaba a través de todo su cuerpo.

El cabello dorado de Yurishia parecía brillante, su piel también era tan brillante con un lustre brillante.

Kizuna también involuntariamente se volvió completamente fascinado.

Yurishia: Gracias, Kizuna… por venir a salvarme.- Sonrió con dulzura.

Kizuna: Je… soy un héroe y hacer esto es un trabajo de todos los días.- Dijo de forma divertida mientras daba una reconfortante sonrisa.

El corazón de Yurishia misteriosamente se volvió caliente cuando vio eso y sonrió con gran felicidad.

Yurishia: Entonces… ahora tengo que acabar con esa arma mágica . [¡Kuros!]- Grito y su armadura volvió a aparecer en ella.

Yurishia dirigió una sonrisa al [Dragre]. Sin embargo, un intento asesino moraba en sus ojos.

Yurishia: ¡Sí! ¡Es hora de la acción!- Exclamo y el arma de [¡Kuros!] comenzó su preparación del bombardeo.

La boca de Dragre se abrió. Dentro de esa boca, luces estaban bailando.

Yurishia: Mírame Kizuna. ¡Este es, mi espectáculo!

Llamas estaban reuniéndose en la boca del [Dragre] y en ese instante.

Yurishia: ¡Hell~ Fire!

Un bombardeo completo de su armadura se disparó y un fuego sin cuartel se llevó a cabo centrándose en un punto.

Fue una intensidad que no podía ser comparada con el disparo de energía completo de Yurishia hasta ahora.

El cañón principal pulverizó la cabeza del dragón. El caballero armado fue afectado por completo con su mano que sostenía la lanza.

Incapaz de soportar, el Dragre extendió un escudo con su brazo restante. Sin embargo, el poder de tiro completo de Yurishia ignoró el escudo como si no fuera nada.

Las alas del [Dragre] se llenaron de agujeros y perdieron por completo su control.

El bombardeo que daba la impresión como si fuera a continuar para siempre retrasó al Dragre así hasta la entrada al universo alternativo.

El bombardeo de Yurishia demolió el banco de la isla despoblada en trozos.

El cuerpo del Dragre perdió su forma y ni siquiera su sombra se quedó atrás, rompiéndose en fragmentos de luz.

Al mismo tiempo, con eso, se dio por terminada la entrada al universo alternativo.

Kizuna: Ella es realmente… devastadora.- Dijo con una sonrisa para luego perder el conocimiento.

* * *

-Al otro lado de la isla-

Aine: ¡Esta vez!- Grito mientras se impulsaba para golpear el domo con todas sus fuerzas, pero antes de que su puño impactara…-¿Qué…?

El lugar donde iba a golpear desapareció y se fijó como el domo empezó a deshacerse.

Aine y Hayuru se reagruparon poniéndose en la espalda de la otra viendo a su alrededor y vieron como la entrada empezó a cerrarse.

Hayuru: ¡La Entrada desapareció!

En eso, una pantalla se presentó ante las dos y una voz familiar se oyó para ambas.

Yurishia: {¡Aine! ¡Hayuru! ¿Están bien?}- Dijo la as de américa.

Hayuru: ¿Yurishia-san?- Dijo sorprendida al tener por fin comunicación con alguien.- Estamos bien pero… ¿Qué hay de ti?

Yurishia: {¡Mejor que nunca! ¡Hice [Heart Hybrid] con Kizuna y ahora siento llena de energía!}- Dijo con un tono que era obvia felicidad.

Hayuru: ¿E-Eso quiere decir q-que tú y Hida-kun…?-Fue murmurando mientras su rostro de teñía de rojo.- ¿¡C-Como pudo pasar eso!?

La pelinegra estaba muy desconcertada ante esa información, pero Aine puso una expresión de frustración mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

Yurishia: {Pero dejando eso a un lado…}-Dijo cambiando su tono a una más seria.- {Kizuna se encuentra gravemente herido y esta inconsciente.}

Hayuru: ¿¡Que has dicho!?- Grito con horro y preocupación.

Yurishia: {Lo que oíste, el me protegió de un [Dragre] y fue golpeado duramente por este. Por eso necesito que vengan de inmediato y me ayuden a atenderlo.}

Hayuru: Vamos de inmediato.- Dijo para luego mirar a la peli platina.- Vamos Aine-san, no hay tiempo que perder.

Aine: Si.- Dijo casi sin ánimos y aun enojada.

En eso, ambas salieron volando donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

* * *

-Más tarde, en [Ataraxia]-

La fragancia del aroma de aceite llenaba el cuarto de baño.

Dentro de una gran bañera donde podía estirar su cuerpo tranquilamente, las extremidades blancas se mecían. Una gran respiración profunda fue tomada.

Este era el momento en el que podía relajarse al máximo en todo el día.

Sin embargo.

El baño fue tomado en el mismo día en la que ella estuvo a punto de morir la hizo sentirse complicada.

Yurishia: Haa~…- Una voz natural se filtró desde la boca debido a la buena sensación.

Ella se iba a levantar de la bañera para lavar su cuerpo, pero…

Yurishia: ¡Ay…!- Ella se hundió en la bañera una vez más.

Ella levantó el brazo desde el interior del agua caliente.

Había un hematoma horrible allí.

Tenía todo el cuerpo magullado, también había evidencias de inflamación apareciendo por aquí y allá.

Qué humillante.

Ella era el as de América, por lo tanto, significaba que era la más fuerte del mundo.

Ella tenía tal presunción en sí misma.

Pero en eso, la imagen de cierto chico vino a su mente.

Hida Kizuna, Kamen rider Build.

Ella fue salvada por aquel que llevaba una armadura sin casi ninguna capacidad de combate, ya que no tenía su armadura habitual.

Él de todas las personas y en las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

En ese momento en que su [Hybrid Count] de su [Gear] fue utilizada en su totalidad, lo que se podría decir que no se pudo evitar. Pero, en este momento su energía se recuperó hasta más de la mitad.

Fue como magia.

Si después de esto también continuara luchando, entonces tendría que pasar de nuevo…¿lo que hicieron hoy?

Yurishia: Hida… Kizuna.- Cuando ella dijo aquel nombre con su boca, su pecho se calentó misteriosamente.

"¿Por qué?" se preguntaba.

Si hablaba de los hombres que estaban cerca de ella hasta ahora, entonces sólo había compañeros que la envidiaban a sí misma porque era una súper as y dejaban al descubierto su hostilidad, o aquellos que se acercaban a ella con un motivo ulterior, mientras mandaban miradas lujuriosas.

Yurishia bajó la vista hacia su pecho. Con la flotabilidad del agua caliente, el bulto blanco estaba flotando en la bañera.

Se puso la mano en ese gran pecho.

Ella estaba abrazando a la cara de Kizuna aquí.

Su mano se arrastró sobre su pecho izquierdo.

Yurishia: Nn…- Gimió un poco.

Este pecho, fue tocado por la mano de Kizuna. Y entonces esa mano lo agarró con fuerza.

Los labios de Yurishia se abrieron en una sonrisa.

Qué curioso hombre. Se sintió muy feliz de ser tocada por Kizuna. Se sintió orgullosa de alguna manera.

Ella por sí misma se sentía que era lo más misterioso de todo.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Reiri: ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

Kizuna contempló a Reiri quien llegó a visitarlo.

Dentro de la amplia sala de tratamiento, ya fuera el piso o la pared o incluso la cama, todo era de blanco puro. Reiri quien llevaba el uniforme militar negro dentro de esta habitación se veía como si estuviera flotando en el aire.

Kizuna: Aun me duele un poco la cabeza, pero todo está bien.- Dijo el chico que tenía vendas en la cabeza y se encontraba acostado.- En lugar de eso, ¿qué pasa con Yurishia?

Un día había pasado desde la batalla en la isla despoblada.

Después de la batalla, Kizuna y Yurishia que fueron recogidos, fueron enviados directamente al laboratorio Nayuta. La herida que Kizuna consiguió cuando cubrió a Yurishia era profunda, por lo que no pudo evitar ser hospitalizado.

Reiri fue a visitarlo en el momento que supo que había recobrado el conocimiento.

Reiri: A partir del resultado del examen, esa chica no tiene ningún problema en particular por lo que fue liberada el mismo día. A partir de hoy va a ir a la escuela. Sin embargo, ella fue realmente molesta pidiendo que te quería ver cuando se enteró que despertaste.- Hizo una sonrisa irónica.

Kizuna: ¿Es así…? entonces, ¿sobre su [Heart Hybrid Gear]?- Pregunto preocupado.

Reiri: Ah, si se trata de eso, lo puedes confirmar por ti mismo con esta cosa.- En eso sacó el dispositivo estudiantil desde el bolsillo de la camisa de Kizuna.

Cuando Kizuna recibió su dispositivo estudiantil, confirmó el signo vital de Yurishia.

El [Hybrid Count] se había recuperado hasta alrededor de la mitad.

Kizuna: Tal como pensaba, tuvimos éxito en el corazón híbrido.- Dijo contemplando la terminal y sonrojándose un poco al entender lo que significaba.

Reiri: Parece que sí. Sin embargo, para recuperar tanto únicamente por un abrazo es algo significativo. Por otra parte, disparó sin cesar hasta que la forma de la isla cambió, y ella todavía tenía tanta cantidad restante.- Dijo con algo de impresión ante los resultados y una gota de sudor por la exagerada demostración de poder.

Kizuna: Con que fue de esa forma ¿eh?-Dijo también con una gota de sudor entendiendo el sentimiento de su hermana.- Pero… es extraño, ¿por qué tuve éxito?

Su conciencia era débil y no recordaba bien ese evento. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que su rostro estaba enterrado en algo absurdamente suave y elástico, con la mano, incluso lo agarró pero… en este momento no podía recordarlo claramente.

Reiri: El [Heart Hybrid] también se ve influido en gran medida por la relación de confianza y el afecto de la otra parte. Ni siquiera sabemos si por casualidad influyó en esto.- Informo dando ciertos datos.

Kizuna se cruzó de brazos y se puso a pensar.

Kizuna: Hmmm, hay demasiado que no entiendo en esto… No nos conocemos tan bien y las únicas vez que nos vimos ante de que yo entrara a [Ataraxia] fue durante un ataque del universo alternativo. Tal vez ella tenía una gran confianza en mí al saber de lo que he hecho y también que demostré que podía pelear aun con mi equipamiento más débil ¿supongo?- Concluyo analíticamente, pues no debería haber otra explicación.

Reiri: Kizuna… un tipo como tú es realmente…- Comento sosteniéndose la cabeza y con temor al futuro que podría llegar a tener su hermano menor si sigue con ese ritmo.- Bueno, ya está bien de eso. En lugar de eso, toma en serio la lección de este incidente. Siempre hay algo inesperado y que podría ser posible que ocurra de nuevo.

Kizuna: Lo sé, no es mi primera vez que me sucede algo así.- Dijo recordando cómo se encontró inesperadamente con el hombre que estuvo buscando por un año entero y termino contra las rejas de no ser que se haya desinteresado en ellos.

Reiri enfrentó a Kizuna con una mirada seria.

Reiri: Si lo entiendes, entonces es fundamental que mantengas siempre el [Hybrid Count] en una zona segura. El [Heart Hybrid] no es de ninguna manera una broma o algo para jugar. Es un método importante para proteger la vida de todos ustedes, pero que también tiene una influencia para la supervivencia de la humanidad.

Kizuna lanzó un profundo suspiro desde la pesadez de la responsabilidad asignada a él.

Reiri: En cualquier caso, el [Heart Hybrid Gear] no es un arma segura. Presta meticulosa atención. Si hay una próxima vez de algo como esto, entonces no va a ser extraño, incluso si alguien muere.- Dijo con seriedad.

Kizuna: *Suspiro* entiendo.- Dijo con cansancio y dio una mirada fuerte a su hermana.- Por cierto, cuando Yurishia llego bajo el 5% de su energía ella empezó a actuar como si sufriera y su poder disminuyo significativamente. Por eso te pregunto… ¿Es por eso que quieres que haga [Heart Hybrid] con ellas o algo malo sucederá si su energía llega a 0?

En eso, Hida Reiri cambio su expresión por un breve segundo, pero el cambio fue insignificante y corto por lo que cualquiera pensaría que fue un error… pero no para Kizuna.

Kizuna: Parece que es lo segundo ¿no es así?- Comento y la directora amplio los ojos.- No te sorprendas, soy tu hermano menor y aunque no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, te conozco bastante bien. Además pase casi todo mi tiempo con el Tío Takumi y gracias a eso aprendí a fijarme en los pequeños cambios de expresiones y como leerlos.

Ante eso, Reiri suspiro pesadamente al ver que fue acorralada.

Reiri: Has acertado, hay un efecto que quiero evitar que pase a las chicas y a ti si sus [Hybrid Count] llegan a cero.- En eso, ella empezó a dudar.- pero…yo…

Kizuna: No necesitas decirme ahora.- Dijo parando a su hermana.- Puedo ver que es difícil de decir y lo que sea que fuera, debe ser algo terrible y por eso lo escondes. Por lo tanto dímelo cuando estés lista y creas que merezco saber.

Reiri abrió los ojos para luego dar una sonrisa.

Reiri: Muy bien, en ese caso espera un poco y te lo contare.- Dijo para salir de la sala de tratamiento con felicidad al ver como a madurado su hermanito.

Kizuna que se quedó solo y se derrumbó sobre su cama.

Se mantuvo preocupando por un tiempo, pero al final no hubo respuesta al fin y al cabo por lo que tendría que esperar.

* * *

-Laboratorio secreto-

Reiri se encontraba bajando por unas escaleras junto a su amiga Kei hasta llegar al laboratorio subterráneo.

Ahí vieron al grupo de [Amaterasu]: Aine, Hayuru y Yurishia. Además se encontraban Ryuga, Kasumi, Misora y Soichi también con ellos. Este último se fijó en que ambas llegaron y fue a saludar.

Soichi: Hola Reiri-san.- Saludo amigablemente mientras se acercaba.- ¿Cómo está el estado de Kizuna?

Ante la pregunta todos pusieron atención, en especial los miembros del [Hybrid Gear].

Reiri: Él está bien, ahora está despierto pero le dije que tratara de dormir y descansar para que sus heridas se curen más rápido.- Explico y todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

Ryuga: Pero aun así… No me creo que haya sobrevivido a algo así, el tipo no debe ser humano.- Comento mientras comía un pasillo de fideos instantáneos, hasta que alguien se lo quito.- ¡Oye…! Uh…

Paro al ver quien se lo quito fue Yurishia, quien tenía una mirada tan fría que congelaría a la antorcha humana.

Yurishia: Vuelves a hacer un comentaría así… y serás mi nuevo blanco de practica para mi [Kuros]. ¿Entendiste?- Dijo la última parte con tranquilidad y una sonrisa, pero que daba más miedo que la muerte.

Ryuga: Lo siento mucho.- Dijo en voz baja, pero fue audible para los presentes.

Soichi: B-Bueno… cambiando el tema. ¿Cómo pudo una entrada aparecer en una isla que se supone que no debería aparecer?- Pregunto para salvar el trasero de un pobre castaño.

Reiri suspiro para comenzar.

Reiri: Fue nuestra culpa, bajamos la guardia al no investigar como es debido.- Dijo con un tono triste.

Kei: {Cuando baja la marea, el tamaño de esa isla aumenta y se vuelve lo bastante grande para que aparezca una Entrada.}- Explico mostrando una imagen de la isla con estadísticas.- {No nos percatamos de eso.}

Reiri: Si hubiese sabido que esto ocurriría, no te hubiese mandado a ir Yurishia con tu [Hybrid Count] tan bajo ni tampoco hubiera hecho entregar el equipo primordial de Kizuna.-Dijo disculpándose con la chica.

Yurishia: No se preocupe, la comandante no sabía de esto y no se pudo evitar. Además pudimos salir vivos de eso y aprender de esta experiencia.- Dijo con sinceridad, ya que entiende que los errores pueden pasar.- Pero hay algo que me ha inquietado en el asunto.

Hayuru: ¿Qué es Yurishia-san?

Yurishia: Es sobre Kizuna.- Dijo y todos pusieron atención.- Él se enfrentó al [Dragre] y los [Blue Head] por sí mismo cuando ya no pude usar a mi [Kuros]. Al principio él estaba solo a la defensiva, pero de a poco fue capaz de pelear contra ellos hasta el punto de destruir a los caballeros azules y tener acorralado al caballero dragón.

Misora: Si es sobre eso, entonces no es tan raro.- Dijo tranquilamente mientras comía un pudin.

Yurishia: ¿A qué te refieres?

Soichi: Que Kizuna está muy acostumbrado a adaptarse a las situaciones.- Hablo respondiendo a la pregunta.- Verán, Kizuna ya lleva un año siendo Build por lo cual ya ha enfrentado a muchos adversarios como consecuencia, pero también ha aprendido a pelear con lo que tiene en mano.

Reiri: Podría explicarse mejor.- Dijo y el asintió.

Soichi: Build no es una armadura donde le llega la información a sus cerebros de cómo usarlo como sus [Gears]. Kizuna ha tenido que aprender en el medio de una batalla a cómo usar sus habilidades, además que como al principio no tenía muchas botellas, tuvo que arreglarse peleando con lo que tenía. De esa forma él se acostumbró a adaptarse a la situación analizando a sus contrincantes y de qué forma abarcarlo con lo que tenía a mano.- Término de explicar.

Reiri: Entiendo.- Dijo comprendiendo todo.

Esto solo demostraba lo bien experimentado que estaba su hermanito a un combate y que fue buena elección escogerlo como líder de [Amaterasu].

Los presentes también entendieron eso, que tras un tiempo de batalla uno se acostumbra a pelear de la manera que mejor le acomode.

Reiri: Bueno…-Dijo cortando el ambiente.- Es mejor que cada uno valla a sus habitaciones y descanse. Hoy ha sido un largo día y mañana les esperan las clases.

Hayuru: ¿Y qué hay de Hida-kun?- Pregunto aun preocupada por el rider.

Reiri: Necesitara estar al menos más de una semana en reposo para recuperarse, pero se le permitirá salir antes en 3 días.- Dijo y todos se aliviaron por la información.

Con eso, todos salieron y dejaron al dueño y a su hija en el local.

Los miembros de [Amaterasu] y la pareja se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras que las dos mujeres adultas se fueron en un auto. El ambiente de las dos fue silencioso hasta que alguien lo interrumpió.

Kei: ¿Paso algo durante la conversación con tu hermano?- Pregunto usando su propia voz.

Reiri: Así es.- Dijo pues su amiga la conocía bastante bien.- Él se dio cuenta sobre "ese" asunto. Nunca imagine que él se volvería tan perspicaz en

el tiempo que no lo he visto.

Kei: Ya veo, pero no deberías sorprenderte tanto. Después de todo es tu hermano menor y a demostrado ser muy maduro en el corto tiempo que lleva aquí.- Dio para volver a una mirada seria.- Entonces… ¿Le dijiste?

Reiri: No… aun no lo hago.

Kei: ¿Estas segura que no quieres decirle?- Pregunto y la mencionada no dijo ni una sola palabra.- Creo que podemos esperar hasta que estés lista.

Reiri: Gracias.- Agradeció a su amiga por entenderla.

* * *

-3 días después-

Después que pasaron tres días en el laboratorio antes de que Kizuna finalmente fuera liberado. Ya era hora de ir a la escuela, por lo que no volvió al dormitorio y fue directamente a la escuela.

Él tenía un vendaje en la cabeza y unos parches también, demostrando que aún estaba en recuperación.

Kizuna: Al fin, ya me sentía arto de estar encerrado en esa habitación tan aburrida.- Dijo con cansancio, pues no lo dejaron hacer prácticamente nada aparte de comer y dormir.

El llego al salón y abrió la puerta de la primera clase de segundo año. En eso…

Yurishia: ¡Kizuna~!

Kizuna: ¡U-Uwa! Yurishia.- Dijo sorprendido.

En el momento en que entró en la clase, Yurishia corrió hacia él. Su distancia estaba cerca. Y luego su cara estuvo aún más cerca.

Conmoción y agitación corrieron a través de la clase.

Yurishia: ¿Estás bien? ¿Tu lesión ya está mejor?"

Kizuna Um, sí.- Contesto aun un poco aturdido.- Aunque aún no me recupero del todo, ya me encuentro en condiciones para salir.

Yurishia fue abatida.

Yurishia: Lo siento, te duele… ¿no es así? Debido a mi error…

Kizuna: No le tomes importancia, fue algo que yo escogí hacer y estas heridas no son nada si sé que te encuentras a salvo.- Dijo tranquilamente para fijarse en la chica.- En lugar de eso, ¿estás bien? Escuche que no tienes ninguna herida grande.

La americana se sonrojo un poco para dar una linda sonrisa.

Yurishia: Vaya… a pesar de que Kizuna también está lesionado, todavía se preocupó por mí. Estoy feliz .

Ella apretó la mejilla y se quedó mirando hacia arriba con los ojos a Kizuna.

Kizuna: (Qu… ¿Quién es esta persona?)- Se preguntó mientras trataba de mantener su cabeza en calma.

Ciertamente su apariencia era la de Yurishia, pero su comportamiento no parecía al de ella en absoluto.

Yurishia: En realidad, yo quería ir a visitarte inmediatamente ¿sabes? Sin embargo, esa comandante me obstaculizó… ¡Es muy molesto!

Kizuna: Sin embargo, esa comandante es mi Nee-chan.- Comento algo complicado y tratando de mantener distancia.

Hayuru: Esperen un segundo, Yurishia-san. ¿¡Qué haces coqueteando aquí!? ¡Esta es la escuela!- Grito mostrando su apariencia enérgica.

Yurishia: Vaya, Hayuru. Este es un asunto entre yo y Kizuna. ¿Me pregunto si alguien no involucrado como tú amablemente no nos pueda interrumpir?- Dijo tomando el brazo del chico impidiendo que se aleje.

Hayuru: ¡Como miembro del comité de la moral pública, tengo la responsabilidad de proteger el orden de esta academia! ¡No puedo pasar por alto las acciones que perturben la moral pública! ¡Además, Hida-kun aun esta en recuperación por lo que debes de abstenerte de acciones que le impidan su recuperación!- Grito acercándose a los dos.

A pesar de que Yurishia acabó pasando por una batalla de vida o muerte, de esa manera, ella vino normalmente a la escuela y habló ociosamente, Himekawa también reaccionó a eso como si fuera natural.

Como se esperaba de las as de Estados Unidos y Japón. Su relación con ellas los elevó a otro nivel.

En ese momento, Aine entró en el aula.

Yurishia: Vaya , Aine. Buenos días.- Dijo soltando al pelinegro y yendo con la chica recién llegada.

Aine: ¿Qué ocurre?- Hablo sin interés.

Yurishia se colocó delante de Aine y se enfrentó a ella con un rostro eufórico.

Yurishia: Aine también quería hacer un [Heart Hybrid] una vez más ¿cierto? Para que lo sepas, a partir de ahora tengo la confianza de que puedo lograr con éxito el [Heart Hybrid] en cualquier momento. ¿Me pregunto y tú?- Dijo todo eso con un tono superior.

Aine: Eso es ajeno a ti.- Dijo con algo de molestia.

Yurishia: Bueno, creo que él [Heart Hybrid] que hiciste fue simplemente un accidente, ¿verdad?

Aine: Kuh...- Ella ignoró a Yurishia y se sentó en su propio asiento. Su cara parecía tener frustración e impaciencia mezcladas en ella.

Sakisaka: Okay~, cada uno vuelva a sus asientos.- Dijo mientras que la profesora entraba y miro al pelinegro.- Oh~ Kizuna, por lo que viniste.

Sakisaka-sensei estaba a punto de comenzar la clase cuando…

Ryuga: ¡Llegamos!- Dijo entrando el castaño en una pose triunfante.

Kasumi: No grites Ryuga, además por favor intenta levantarte más temprano para no llegar a último minuto.- Dijo reprimiendo un poco a su novio.

Ryuga: Lo siento, lo siento.- Se disculpó con las manos y en eso nota a Kizuna.- Oh, con que finalmente te dejaron salir.

Kizuna: Sip y debo decir que no quiero volver. De verdad, esos sujetos no me dejaban hacer prácticamente nada y me aburría a cada minuto que pasaba.- Comento con fastidio sacando una risa de la clase.

Ryuga: Bueno, me alegra tenerte aquí. Se sentía muy raro ser el único hombre presente.- comento con algo de disgusto.

Después de eso, la clase comenzó.

Después de sobrevivir a través de una batalla de vida o muerte, lo sintió, lo insustituible, la importancia de un día ordinario como este.

Sin embargo, Kizuna se fijó que Aine tenía un rostro que mostraba frustración en el transcurso de toda la clase.

* * *

-Dormitorios-

Kizuna: Volví…- Dijo con una voz cansada.

Volvió a su dormitorio después de un largo tiempo.

Después de la escuela, fue invitado por Yurishia porque ella quería tener una celebración por su alta médica, pero él le pidió que lo pospusiera para otro día.

Por hoy quería estar en su habitación, por sólo un poco-

Sylvia: ¡Capitán, bienvenido a casa-desu!

Kizuna: ¿¡S-Sylvia!? ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación?- Cuestiono desconcertado ante su presencia.

Sylvia en un delantal se precipitó hacia él felizmente hasta la entrada. Y entonces se le dio la bienvenida con un saludo.

Sylvia: ¡Sí! Mientras que el capitán estaba ausente de casa, es el deber de Sylvia proteger esta habitación desu. Además, he oído acerca del éxito de su estrategia desu. ¡Como era de esperar del capitán, que increíble deesu!- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Kizuna: ¿El éxito de la estrategia?- Pregunto sin entender lo que quería decir.

Sylvia: ¿Pasa algo malo desu? ¿El capitán no está satisfecho con esto desu?-Pregunto con un tono triste

Kizuna pronto volvió a sus sentidos.

Kizuna: No. Eso no es eso... hiciste bien cuidando este lugar para mí mientras yo no estaba aquí.- Dijo mientras acarició la cabeza de Sylvia.

Su cabello dorado era suave, se sentía mucho más cómodo a como se imaginaba.

Sylvia: Ehehe, conseguí unas palmaditas desu.- Con una cara sonriente feliz, ella regresó al interior de la habitación.

Kizuna: Uf… de alguna manera me siento curado.-Comento, pues sintió que una carga salió de su espalda.

Kizuna siguió detrás de Sylvia y entró en la habitación.

Kizuna: Oh~.- Exclamo admirando lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

Sobre la mesa, pescado, patatas fritas y carne asada, pastel de carne, pudín de Yorkshire, etc, alimentos que por lo general nunca había visto estaban alineados.

Kizuna: ¿Hiciste todo esto tú sola?- Comento con gran admiración.

Sylvia: ¡Sí! ¡Este es el plato de la tierra natal de Sylvia, Gran Bretaña desu!

Kizuna: Comida... de Gran Bretaña ¿Eh?-Comento viendo los platillos.

Sylvia: Ah, ahora el capitán pensó que la comida británica era mala ¿no es así desu?- Pregunto con una mirada preocupada.

Kizuna: Claro que no, solo me mostraba un poco intrigado por platos que no he visto antes.- Respondió.

Sylvia: Entiendo. Entonces por favor, trate de comer. ¡Tendrá un sabor absolutamente delicioso desu!- Exclamo alegremente y el pelinegro asintió.

Cogió las patatas fritas, la denominada patata frita que parecía segura y se la llevó a la boca.

Kizuna: Oh, es sorprendentemente bueno. ¡Es delicioso!

Sylvia: Es muy bueno que le guste capitán.- Dijo mientras ella hinchó con orgullo su pecho sin senos mientras hizo 'ejem'.- Sylvia intentó el condimento en el gusto japonés desu. ¡Principalmente, Sylvia utilizó el sabor de la comida en la tienda de alimentos de Gran Bretaña en Japón como referencia desu!

Kizuna: (¿Estaba bien llamar a esto como cocina de Gran Bretaña entonces?)- Pensó viendo los platos.

Sylvia: Sylvia oyó que hoy en día el capitán sería dado de alta, por lo que Sylvia preparó una celebración desu.- Estaba sonriendo amigablemente con una cara brillante sin ninguna sombra en ella.- Sylvia está feliz se ara convertirse en una subordinada de un buen capitán desu.

Kizuna ¿Eh? N-No. No hay tal cosa ¿verdad?- Dijo algo de vergüenza.

Se sentía incómodo de esa evaluación que era demasiado alta.

Sylvia: Capitán, es especial desu, usted es un héroe desu. Cuando Sylvia vino de Gran Bretaña, Sylvia se sintió ansiosa desu.

Kizuna: Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿por qué viniste a Japón?- Pregunto por algo que se ha estado preguntando desde que supo su origen.

Sylvia: Sylvia tiene una alta aptitud para el [Heart Hybrid Gear] desu. Debido a eso, Sylvia llegó a Ataraxia que es el centro de la investigación y desarrollo desu.

Kizuna: He~, Nee-chan también me dijo algo parecido, pero, como se esperaba tú eres realmente un excelente talento ¿Verdad?

Sylvia fue con timidez jugando con los dedos de ambas manos empujándose entre sí.

Sylvia: Aun así, Sylvia es una noble desu. La familia de Sylvia tiene un origen antiguo y honorable, pero hemos perdido nuestro dinero y luego perdimos nuestra casa desu. Mi familia en este momento está en la patria de Londres, y están viviendo en un pequeño apartamento desu.

Kizuna: Eh… eso significa…

No en el Megafloat del Reino Unido, ¿sino en su tierra natal? Entonces eso significa… que el ejército del universo alternativo-

Sylvia: Está bien desu.- Dijo entendiendo los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente del chico.- Ciertamente ellos están bien desu. Por eso, Sylvia se convertirá en un caballero en toda regla y volverá a Gran Bretaña. Sylvia será reconocida por Su Majestad la Reina también y la casa Silkcut será restaurada desu. Si eso sucede, entonces Sylvia podrá convivir con mi familia de nuevo desu.- Exclamo inclinando la cabeza y sonrió alegremente.

Kizuna: Creo que… ¡bien, algún día, tomaremos Londres con la fuerza de seguro!

Sylvia: ¡Sí! ¡Para asegurarnos desu!

Por el bien de este miembro pequeño del equipo también, tenía que hacer todo lo posible. Kizuna juró en su corazón.

* * *

-Horas después-

La sonrisa de Sylvia no desapareció hasta el final, cuando se fue a casa hasta su propia habitación.

Kizuna se acostó sobre la cama y se quedó mirando el techo.

Kizuna: Estoy sosteniendo la vida de todos.- Pensó en voz alta.

El Hida menor aún se encontraba inseguro sobre hacer un [Heart Hybrid], pero cuando el tiempo lo amerite, él tendrá que hacerlo cuando los tiempos vengan. Pero…

¿Qué pasa con los sentimientos de la otra parte?

¿Está realmente está bien para la otra parte?

Al ver desde el punto de vista de la gente alrededor, ¿cómo lo verían?

Si respeta la voluntad del otro y no hicieran un [Heart Hybrid], ¿todavía estaría bien aun si significa que la persona muera?

¿O al revés?

Además esta su deber como Build de salvar a la gente que son secuestradas por el grupo del hombre murciélago. Como él es el único actualmente con el poder para combatirlos y regresar a las personas a la normalidad, tenía que hacerlo sí o sí.

¿Pero qué pasaría si el muriera? ¿Quién se haría cargo del deber cuando ya no esté presente? ¿O si él era lo suficientemente apto para el trabajo?

{Nayuta: _Kizuna, no tiene sentido para el ser humano se esfuerce si no posee ningún talento, no importa lo duro que trabaje. El talento brillará si se pule, pero si no hay nada para ser pulido en primer lugar, entonces no va a convertirse en nada.}_

Las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza. Hasta el día de hoy, sigue atormentándolo poniendo en duda si él puede con las amenazas que vienen de ahora en adelante.

No pudo recoger sus pensamientos y solo se la paso dando vueltas por la cama.

Kizuna: Ah~… esto es difícil. A veces me gustaría que alguien mejor acaba reemplazando.

¿?: ¿Crees que hay un humano que quiera convertirse en el reemplazo de un hombre vulgar como tú exista en este mundo?- Dijo la voz de una chica.

Kizuna se puso de pie de inmediato y miro el origen de la voz.

Una chica de cabello plateado estaba parada en la entrada de la habitación.

Kizuna: ¡Chidorigafuchi! ¿Por qué? ¿¡Cómo entraste!?- Exclamo viendo a la chica.

Aine: Engañé... no, convencí a la pequeña chica que necesitaba entrar por una misión.

Kizuna: ¡Tú! ¡Qué es lo que le estás haciendo con mi sanación!- Grito señalándola.

Aine: Ya sé que eres vulgar. **(NT: Aquí el sonido de sanación y vulgar en Japón es similar. Uno de ellos es 'Iyashi' y el otro es 'iyashii')**

Kizuna: ¡Nadie está diciendo eso!

Aine: Es porque eres un ser vulgar desde que naciste que estás lamentándote ¿no es así?

Kizuna: ¡No me fuerces tus comentarios como si fueran una realidad! ¡Yo no soy vulgar!

Aine abrió mucho los ojos y dio un paso atrás.

Aine: Eso… para que no te des cuenta de tu propia existencia que es así… cómo, me pregunto qué lamentable es eso. Cuán horrible es tu propia existencia.

Kizuna: Sabes, si vas a pasarte el rato hablando de esa manera te recomiendo que salgas.- Dijo arto, pues no quería que forzaran su ser a una imagen de un ser despreciable.

Aine no hizo caso a su comentario y se subió a la cama, luego se puso de pie imponente sobre Kizuna. Ella estaba mirando hacia abajo a Kizuna con plena presión.

Aine: Si tengo que decir, yo soy la reina.

Kizuna: ¿¡Reina!?

Aine: No, un dios.

Kizuna: ¿¡Dios!?

Esto solo reconfirmo los pensamientos del pelinegro, "sólo su actitud era grande".

Kizuna: Así que, podrías dejar esa forma de superioridad e ir al punto de lo que viniste.- Dijo cansado de su forma de hablar y queriendo que el asunto termine.

Aine: Quiero que escuches mi demanda.- Dijo seriamente y Kizuna hizo un gesto con la mano para que ella continuara.- Has un [Heart Hybrid] conmigo.

Kizuna: Pero Chidorigafuchi, desde que hicimos el [Heart Hybrid] antes de esto… tu energía no ha disminuido mucho ¿sabes?

Aine: No estoy hablando de algo así. Lo que quiero es el [Corruption Armament].

La expresión de Aine era de costumbre una tranquila. No podía leer sus emociones, de dicha expresión.

Kizuna: Lo habías mencionado antes, pero ¿Qué diablos es eso y realmente es tan importante?

Aine: Es una poderosa arma y si es importante, no necesitas saber nada más.- Declaro tranquilamente.- No puedo tolerar mi baja capacidad de combate. Por eso, no hay nada más importante que el [Corruption Armament] en este momento.

Kizuna: Pero tú ya eres fuerte. No perderás si estás en un rango cercano, según he visto.- Dijo tratando de animarla.

Aine: En realidad, es raro que el enemigo venga al radio en que las manos puedan alcanzar. Si no hay un método posible para el ataque de largo alcance, entonces uno no puede luchar adecuadamente.- Explico dando un punto a favor.

Era verdad que en el combate aéreo por encima del cielo de [Ataraxia], luchó usando un arma convencional, esa forma de lucha parecía ser difícil.

Aine: Es por eso que es necesario, el [Corruption Armament].

Kizuna: El [Corruption Armament]… como dijiste antes. Es tal cosa realmente-.

Aine se quitó la ropa superior. Y luego se fue desabrochando su camisa.

Kizuna: ¡Oye, no te quites la ropa!- Grito para que pare, pero no fue escuchado.- (Tranquilo, lo más seguro es que traiga s traje de piloto por debajo)- Pensó con confianza, pero lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.- ¿eh?

Lo que vio no era un traje de piloto, sino ropa interior normal. Un sujetador blanco apareció por debajo de la camisa.

Aine: He intentado cambiar el estado de ánimo. Si puedo obtener el [Corruption Armament] con esto, entonces esto es un bajo precio que pagar.- Dijo tranquila, aunque tenía el rostro sonrojado.

Kizuna una vez más miró hacia la figura de Aine.

EL pecho que era tan grande que parecía impropio de su cuerpo esbelto, cuando levantó la vista desde abajo, parecía excesivamente grande. Poseía una masa increíble que se sentía como si estaba presionándose sobre él.

Aine: Ahora, tócalo.

Kizuna: Creo que pasare y voy a…-Decía para tratar de salir de la cama, pero…

Aine: Que irritante.- Dijo para tomar la mano de Kizuna y se la llevó a su propio pecho.

Kizuna: ¡Esp…!- Se detuvo al momento de sentir lo que tenía en la mano.

La mano de Aine estaba ligeramente temblando, pero no era mucho. Por lo que fue capaz de llevar la mano del Hida menor a su pecho.

Una sensación de hinchazón se propagó en su palma. La sensación de tocar el sujetador era aún más indirecta en comparación con tocar encima del traje de piloto. La dureza del sujetador y el adorno en la superficie del sujetador le dieron un ligero estímulo a la palma de su mano, sin embargo, misteriosamente hizo que su corazón latiera rápido. El sujetador se sentía como la última fortaleza que protegía el importante pecho.

Aine: Va… vamos, más fuerte.- Dijo para apretar la mano de Kizuna sobre su pecho. Sus dedos se opusieron a la sensación del pecho haciendo retroceder su mano y se hundieron ligeramente en el pecho.

Esto se hizo a través del sujetador, pero la suavidad del pecho en su interior fue transmitida lo suficiente hacia su palma.

Se sentía como si hubiera hecho más grande que antes…

¿Fue porque ahora estaba mirando desde abajo?

Era una gran pecho en la medida en que la cara de Chidorigafuchi no era visible desde donde estaba.

A pesar de que este era el mismo cuerpo de Chidorigafuchi que había visto en su uniforme normal y traje de piloto, su sentimiento se sentía como que esta era la primera vez que estaba viendo esto.

¿Fue porque Chidorigafuchi estaba en estado inconsciente antes? Se sentía como que el volumen y masa que sentía con su mano fueran superiores.

No importa cuánto tiempo miraba, era hermosa, era imposible no emocionarse de verla. Era un cuerpo tan fascinante.

Aine:...

Sin embargo, la mano de Kizuna seguía siendo movida por Aine, quien no mostraba un movimiento voluntario.

Aine: ¿Qué ocurre? Si no juegas más con él, el [Heart Hybrid] no tendrá éxito ¿verdad?

Kizuna: Lo sé. Pero…

Para Kizuna en este momento, no le parecía bien hacer esto. Lo que no le gustaba era…

Kizuna: ¿No estás preocupada al hacer algo como esto?- Dijo haciendo que la chica parara.

Aine: ¿Algo como esto?

Kizuna: Estas haciendo algo lascivo… con un hombre con quien no sientes nada.- Menciono y la expresión de Aine se endureció un poco.

Aine: No me importa. Lo que me preocupa es si puedo obtener el [Corruption Armament].

Kizuna: ¿Pero eso significa que lo que deseas es obtener un arma adecuada? Eso no quiere decir que quieres hacer algo deshonesto. El [Heart Hybrid] es un fenómeno que ocurre al unir los sentimientos de ambas partes. Para continuar la lucha, el [Hybrid Count] tiene que ser repuesto. Yo entiendo aquel razonamiento. Pero, precisamente por eso, ¿está realmente bien hacer algo erótico sólo por eso?

Aine: Esa es una preocupación tonta.- Dijo con su vista tapada por los flequillos de su cabello.

Kizuna: Qué es lo que estás llamando tonto.- Dijo ya irritado por las palabras de la peli platina.-Antes de esto fue Yurishia, y antes de esto, ustedes dos estuvieron a punto de morir. Sólo las conozco a todas ustedes por un corto tiempo, pero quiero evitar ver morir a alguien delante de mis ojos. Por eso peleo y me esfuerzo cada día para evitar eso y por otra parte, tengo el método para evitar que les pase eso en realidad… lo tengo, pero…

Aine: Entonces está bien si sólo lo haces.

Kizuna: ¡No lo digas como si fuera algo tan simple!-Grito sorprendiendo a la chica.- En realidad esto es algo erótico ¿sabes? Esto no es algo que está bien ser obligado unilateralmente. Se debe tomar en cuenta los sentimiento del otro…

Aine: No entiendo el sentimiento de otras personas.-Ella declaró.- Lo que entiendo, es lo que tengo que hacer no importa qué. Eso es todo.

Kizuna: Tú, ¿no piensas en lo que sucedería si mueres o algo así?- Dijo seriamente.

Aine: Así es, eso no es un problema en absoluto.- Dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Kizuna: (¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con esta chica?)

Aine: Lo que quiero es sólo un arma poderosa. Así no voy a perder contra Yurishia y Hayuru. Es por eso que no necesito preocuparme de nada. Estoy bien con hacer lo que sea, algo erótico o cualquier otra cosa.

Kizuna: ¿Estás realmente segura?

Aine: Que persistente. ¿Puedes hacerlo de una buena vez?

Kizuna:… Muy bien.- Dijo y levantó su cuerpo y alcanzó su mano hasta el cuerpo de Aine. Esa mano se dirigía a su pecho.

La tez de Aine cambió en un instante. Su cuerpo se tensó y ella estaba viendo la mano de Kizuna yendo a su pecho, hasta que por fin las tocaron.

Aine: Aaaaah~-Gimió mientras sus pechos eran masajeados.

Kizuna no le tomo importancia y siguió frotando los pechos de la peli platina, mientras que esta seguía gimiendo por la sensación que sentía con la cara roja y los ojos cerrados.

El Hida menor de a poco se fue levantando y Aine fue sucumbiendo hasta que los papeles cambiaron donde la chica callo acostada en la cama y le chico estaba encima de ella.

Cuando eso paso, Kizuna puso una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de la chica hasta llegar a su zona intima, lo que provoco que la chica se exaltara un poco. Luego con una mano tomo uno de los senos de Aine para manosearlo y ella solo se quedó gimiendo sin contratacar mientras empezaba a respirar con dificultad.

Kizuna: Oye…-Dijo y la peli platina abrió los ojos para mirarlo.- Estamos haciendo un [Heart Hybrid ¿cierto?

Aine no respondió y solo se lo quedo mirando mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

Kizuna fue acercando lentamente su rostro al de Aine. Ella veía como el chico se le estaba acercando de a poco hasta que sus rostros estaban por tocarse.

Aine: Ah…mgk.- Ya no pudo más y movió su cabeza a un lado mientras cerraba los ojos.

Kizuna: No puedo hacerlo.- Dijo mientras se apartaba de la chica.

Luego se paró de la cama y fue a tomar un chaleco que estaba en la cama y se lo puso encima para cubrirla.

Kizuna: No puedo hacerte esto cuando tienes una mirada así.- Dijo mientras apartaba la mirada de ella.- Mira Chidorigafuchi. Para hacer con éxito un [Heart Hybrid], tenemos que hacer nuestro corazón sean uno… Tú, ¿qué piensas tú de mí?

Aine: No estoy interesada en ti.- Dijo con la cabeza abajo mientras se cubría con el chaleco.

Kizuna: No en ese sentido.- Respondió con una cara cansada.- Yo tampoco puedo conseguir el humor de hacer algo lascivo contigo.

Aine levantó su cuerpo y fulminó con la mirada a Kizuna.

Aine: ¿Por qué?- Exigió con una dura mirada, pero el chico ni se inmuto.

Kizuna: Es imposible si me ves con ojos que parecen tener miedo.- Dijo con simpleza.

La cara de Aine se enrojeció en un instante.

Aine: ¡N-No es como si tuviera miedo ni nada!

Kizuna: No hace faltas que te fuerces y mientas. Tu cara en ese momento te delata por completo.- Dijo para voltear a ver a la chica.- ¿No está bien si esperamos conocernos más, para volvernos más cercanos primero antes de hacer esto? Somos compañeros de clases y miembros de equipo, por lo que podremos aumentar nuestra confianza entre nosotros y ver si realmente estamos dispuestos a hacer un [Heart Hybrid].

Aine bajó la vista y no se movió durante un tiempo.

Aine: Eso es... irrazonable.- Susurró y se bajó de la cama.

Kizuna: Chidorigafuchi. No ¿Tienes a alguien cercano a ti?

Aine: Algo por el estilo... no hay ninguno.- Dijo para recoger su ropa y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Kizuna: Chidorigafuchi…-Dijo con preocupación viendo la puerta por donde se fue.

La figura de la espalda cuando ella salió de la habitación se mantuvo viva.

Kizuna: (Esa expresión que hizo… Era de alguien extrañamente triste…)- Pensó, pues fue capaz de ver el rostro de la chica quien derramo una lágrimas.

Kizuna se quedó parado un rato, hasta que fue a su velador y tomo su teléfono para luego marcar un número.

Espero a que contestaran y cuando finalmente respondieron, él dijo.

Kizuna: Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo con un tono serio.- Tengo unas preguntas que necesitan respuestas y no aceptare un "no" por respuesta.

 **-En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Build con las botellas [conejo] y [tanque] a los lados-**


	6. Cap 5: Aine y Pulverizer

Capítulo 5: Aine y [Pulverizer]

* * *

Kizuna estaba caminando por un pasillo, el fue a visitar el laboratorio del [Heart Hybrid Gear], [Laboratorio Nayuta] por que tenia unos asuntos con unas personas. Cuando llego, toco la puerta y dio su nombre.

Reiri: {Pasa.}- Hablo la voz de su hermana al otro lado.

Con la confirmación, la puerta se abrió y Kizuna entro dentro. Ahí vio a su hermana mayor Hida Reiri junto a su amiga y directora del departamento de ingeniería Shikina Kei.

Kei: {Hida Kizuna, ¿cuál es tu negocio?}- Pregunto a través de un texto y la voz de la computadora.

Kizuna: Vine a hacer un par de preguntas que necesitan respuestas.- Dijo seriamente y su hermana noto eso.

Reiri: ¿Cuáles?- Cuestiono con una cara neutral, pero con gran seriedad.

Kizuna: Primero, quiero saber… ¿Qué es el [Corruption Armament]?

Ante la pregunta, las dos mujeres abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

Kei: {¿Dónde escuchaste eso?}- Cuestiono sin cambiar su expresión, pero Kizuna noto que estaba algo perturbada.

Kizuna: Chidorigafuchi…-Esa respuesta basto para ambas.

Kei: {Ya veo.}- Dijo para comenzar la explicación.- {Como ya debes saber, el [Heart Hybrid] no es más que la reposición de energía para el [Gear]. Sin embargo, cuando el [Hybrid Count] sobre pasa el límite, se podrá obtener una nueva arma, el [Corruption Armament].}

Kizuna: ¿Qué tipo de arma es?

Kei: {Desconocido. Pero a partir del resultado de la investigación, sólo podemos confirmar que existe tal arma. Pero nadie la ha visto antes, por lo que no puede ser verificada. Sin embargo, lo que podemos suponer a través de las investigaciones, es que es terriblemente poderosa.}

Reiri: ¿Y Aine quería eso?- Pregunto viendo a su hermano, el cual asintió.

Kizuna: Sí. Sin embargo en ese momento no entendía del todo de lo que estaba hablando. Para simplificar lo que decía con la información que tengo, ella quería hacer algo erótico y obtener una nueva arma.- Explico y Reiri se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

Reiri: ¿No está bien? Dale ese regalo.- Comento y la cara de Kizuna frunció el ceño.

Kizuna: A veces me impresiona la simplicidad con la que tomas estas cosas.- Dijo algo molesto y miro a su hermana.- Tú deberías entender que uno no puede llegar y hacer algo erótico pensando que todo estará bien. Se deben tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de ambos y aceptar dentro de ellos el hecho de lo que van a hacer y lo que les implicara en el futuro.

Reiri: Que serio.- Comento con una ceja levantada.

Kizuna: En realidad tu eres la relajada.- Dijo reprochando el comentario.- Pero tengo otra pregunta que está relacionada con eso y es… ¿Puedo obtener la información sobre el pasado de Chidorigafuchi Aine?

Kei: {Una autoridad para liberar la información es necesaria. El nivel de información de Chidorigafuchi Aine es alta. El único que tiene la autoridad para eso, en [Ataraxia] es solamente Hida Reiri.}

El Hida menor miro a su hermana mayor, quien solamente suspiro.

Reiri: Así que, ¿quieres saber sobre el pasado de Aine?-Menciono y el pelinegro asintió.

Kizuna: Así es.

Reiri ¿Por qué?

Kizuna: Porque estoy preocupado por ella.- Respondió inmediatamente.- Esa chica no se preocupa por otra cosa que no sea poder. He visto que está dispuesta a pelear hasta morir y hacer lo que sea para fortalecerse, sin embargo, no lo hace para proteger a la gente, sino más bien…

Kei: {Una preocupación de valor ¿no es así?}- Completo la oración y el pelinegro asintió.

Kizuna: Lo que está dentro de la cabeza de esa chica es sólo para obtener un arma aún más poderosa, ella está pensando que algo como nuestra preocupación es realmente trivial y que todos los halagos que recibe no significan nada. Según entendí, la única opinión que le importa y realmente toma en cuenta es la suya.

Reiri y Kei fueron escuchando todo con atención y estando de acuerdo con la explicación. Ya habían visto como pelea la chica y pensaba que era demasiado arriesgado, pero ella no le tomo importancia a esas acciones.

Kizuna: Ella no está pensando en aumentar su fuerza de combate en aras de sobrevivir. Sino para demostrar su propio valor como ser vivo o al menos eso es lo que siento de ella.- En eso la mirada triste de la chica paso por su cabeza.- Es por eso que quiero saber acerca de ella.

Reiri se cruzó de brazos y escuchó cada palabra de Kizuna. Notando la seriedad que salía de cada una de ellas.

Reiri: Bien, te contare. Sin embargo, incluso la información que tenemos sobre Chidorigafuchi Aine es limitada. Entiende eso.- Kizuna asintió en silencio.- El principio de este asunto fue hace siete años. Tokio… no el [Megafloat], sino que en la parte continental de Tokio, el palacio imperial estaba rodeado por un canal a su alrededor y había un canal allí llamado Chidorigafuchi. Se recibió un informe de que una chica estaba flotando allí. Esa chica fue protegida entonces, y era….

Kizuna: Chidorigafuchi.- Completo y su hermana asintió.

Reiri: Correcto. La chica que fue enviada al hospital y abrieron sus ojos no se acordaba de nada en absoluto, ni siquiera el por qué estaba en ese tipo de lugar. Más que eso, de donde ella venía, quién era, ni siquiera podía recordar los datos. Ni siquiera sabía su propio nombre, ese era el estado en que estaba.

Kizuna: Un terrible caso de amnesia ¿eh?

Reiri asintió.

Reiri: Ella no tenía ninguna herida externa, por lo que se examinó por si había sido causado por un shock temporal. Sin embargo, incluso después de eso, no había señal alguna de que estaba recuperando su memoria.

Kizuna: ¿No hubo alguien de su familia buscándola? Tiene que haber una solicitud de búsqueda.

La pregunta de Kizuna era plausible.

Si ella solo tenía alrededor de 10 años, entonces sus padres deberían de querer encontrarla lo antes posible o incluso algún familiar. Pero si ella pertenecía a algún orfanato, estos también debieron mandar una solicitud por uno de sus niños perdidos.

Pero Reiri negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta.

Reiri: No había nada. Parece que la policía hizo una búsqueda, pero la familia de Aine no se pudo encontrar al final. Su aspecto parecía que estaba a alrededor de los diez años, por lo que se hicieron búsquedas en las escuelas primarias en todo Japón, pero no había ni una sola pista.

Kizuna: Y entonces… ¿En el extranjero?

Reiri: Incluso preguntando en la Oficina de Inmigración no dio lugar a ninguna pista.- Dijo negando también la posibilidad.

Con todo eso, en la mente del pelinegro solo había una pregunta: "¿De qué parte del mundo vino Chidorigafuchi Aine?"

Reiri: La persona por sí misma era una niña muy normal y saludable. Tampoco hubo algún problema en el resultado del examen. Pero…- En eso, ella frunció las cejas.- Era sólo que, sólo había un punto que era digno de mención especial. Su aptitud para el [Heart Hybrid Gear] era anormalmente alto.

Kizuna: ¿Anormal…? ¿Tan buena es su aptitud?- Cuestiono impresionado.

Reiri: Recientemente se está quedando atrás de Yurishia y Himekawa. Su [Zeros] exhibe su habilidad en una estrecha área de batalla, pero es una desventaja cuando hay distancia con el enemigo. No es que su talento sea inferior, pero la diferencia en la aptitud del [Gear] dio lugar a grandes diferencias del resultado de batalla.- Contesto y las piezas empezaron a ensamblarse en la cabeza de Kizuna.

Kizuna: (Así que es lo que era.)

Reiri: De cualquier manera, la que tuvo un ojo hacia la alta aptitud de esa chica, fue nuestra madre.- Menciono y el corazón de Kizuna se sintió como si se agarrara con fuerza.- Madre tomó la custodia de Aine. Incluso la que nombró como Chidorigafuchi Aine. Y luego, Aine fue ingresada para participar en la investigación y desarrollo del [Heart Hybrid Gear].

Kizuna: Así que… desde entonces, ¿todo este tiempo ha estado en el laboratorio como sujeto de pruebas?- Pregunto sin gustarle a donde iba todo esto.

Reiri: Así es. Puesto que también se alojaba en este laboratorio durante todo el día, llegando a ser un conejillo de indias.

Kizuna: ¿Y la escuela?

Reiri: Ella comenzó a asistir a la escuela desde la escuela secundaria.

Kizuna: Ya veo… por lo que finalmente comenzó una vida normal sólo desde la escuela secundaria.- Dijo con tristeza e imágenes de su niñez le vinieron a la mente.

Reiri: Fue entonces cuando comenzó la prueba de aplicación práctica.- Comento y el pelinegro solo se quedó viendo el piso con una expresión seria.

Esa chica. Desde que era una niña, ella se aisló en este laboratorio, Todo el tiempo como un conejillo de indias, Toda solitaria, Lo único que tenía era el [Heart Hybrid Gear] y la profesora Hida Nayuta.

Un excelente talento. Sin embargo, ella fue adelantada por sus rivales.

Por lo tanto ella…

Reiri: Ahora, es momento que te muestre otra cosa.- Dijo con gran seriedad.

Kizuna: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Reiri: Es sobre el asunto de la energía de los [Gear].

En eso, Kei juego con el teclado y un compartimiento en la computadora se abre mostrando un puerto USB. Luego, la misma chica conecta un dispositivo en él.

Kei: {El archivo que estás a punto de ver fue descubierto hace poco. Solo Reiri y yo sabemos de él.}- Dijo mientras tecleaba en la computadora que tenía en frente.

Reiri: Ten cuidado.- Advirtió mirando de reojo al pelinegro.- Se conectará con tu visión.

Kizuna: ¿Eh…?

Kei: {Linkage}- Dijo para oprimir un botón.

En eso, Kizuna sintió como algo entraba dentro de su cerebro.

* * *

-Visión-

En una habitación, se encontraban varios científicos quienes estaban viendo una pantalla. En ella se podía apreciar a una mujer volando a gran velocidad sobre el cielo marítimo usando una armadura.

Esta se encontraba haciendo piruetas en el cielo y volando encima del mar sin rosarlo para luego incrementar la velocidad y ascender al cielo.

Si uno se fijaba bien, esta estaba sudando y tenía una expresión de cansancio en su rostro.

Mujer X: {Duele….}-Dijo mientras respiraba con dificultad.- {No lo soporto más….}

¿?: Continúe, por favor.- Dijo una de las científicas.

Esta llevaba un traje de una pieza negro que dejaba ver un poco su escote y una bata blanca. Tenía un largo cabello negro y su apariencia parecía que apenas sobrepasaba los 30 años.

Esta mujer era la madre de Kizuna y Reiri, "Hida Nayuta".

Ella pidió a la mujer que continuara mientras sostenía una tableta.

Mujer X: {Pero… mi [Hybrid Count]….}- Dijo con algo de miedo y tratando de respirar.

Nayuta: Muy bien.- Dijo tranquilamente para comenzar a juguetear con tu tableta.- Entonces, tomaremos control del [Gear] desde aquí.

Mujer X: {D-Dra. Nayuta….}-Dijo con algo de miedo cuando noto como sus propulsores incrementaron la potencia sin que ella lo quisiera.- {No… Doctora… ¡Deténgase!}

La mujer estaba asustada mientras pedía que se detuvieran. En eso, una alarma sonó dentro del laboratorio.

Científico X: Salida incrementándose.- Dijo una mujer de manera tranquila mientras veía los datos que se presentaban.

Mujer X: {¡Que alguien lo detenga!}- Grito tratando de que uno de ellos la escuchara, pero….

Científico X: El [Hybrid Count] ha entrado a la zona de peligro.- Dijo otro sin que pareciera perturbado.

Científico X: Los signos vitales del sujeto están en amarillo.- Dijo otro viendo calmadamente el ritmo cardiaco.

Nadie le hacía caso a la mujer que seguía gritando y que pararan con lo que hacían y solo siguieron viendo las estadísticas que se mostraban en sus pantallas.

Mujer X: {¡Deténganlo! ¡No! ¡No quiero morir!}

Científico X: Conteo: 7-6.- Fue dando la cuenta regresiva de la energía del [Gear] del sujeto de prueba.

Mujer X: {¡Voy a morir!}- Grito con espanto mientras sentía un enorme dolor recorriendo su cuerpo.

Científico X: 5-4-3.- Siguió contando calmadamente.

Mujer X: {¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!}- La mujer dio el grito más fuerte que haya dado en su vida mientras sentía el dolor incrementándose y más aún en su pecho.

Científico X: 2-1- Count en cero.

Científico X: Signos viales perdidos.

Científico X: Incrementando el valor de salida máximo en 5.0.

Todos hablaron de la manera tranquila y analítica a pesar de lo que paso, mientras seguían viendo las estadísticas que se fueron mostrando en ellos.

Mientras que la profesora Nayuta….

Nayuta: Gracias… fueron buenos datos.- Dijo de la manera más natural sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento o perturbación en su voz.

* * *

-Fin de la Visión.-

Kizuna: ¡AHJ!- Trago aire de manera pesada.

El pelinegro fue capaz de mantenerse en pie a pesar de la horrible situación que acaba de presenciar en su cabeza. Este solo se arrodillo un poco mientras sujetaba su corazón con una mano y trataba de controlar su respiración para tratar de calmarse.

Kizuna: ¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto en susurro con los ojos rojos del espanto.

Kei: {Tal como viste… el [Hybrid Count] es la fuente de energía para los [Heart Hybrid Gear]. Al mismo tiempo, es la energía vital del piloto.} Fue explicando mientras que ella y Reiri veían como el chico trataba de calmarse.- {Si el [Count] de [Eros], [Zeros], [Neros] y [Kuros], todos entran en la serie [Ros], llegan a cero…}

Reiri: El piloto muere.- Término la frase con neutralidad y esta explicación dejo sin aliento al pelinegro.- Nadie sabe eso. Ni siquiera los miembros de [Amaterasu].

Kizuna fue perdiendo fuerza en las piernas y callo de rodillas al suelo y usaba una para apoyarse en el piso mientras usaba la otra para agarrarse el pecho.

Reiri: Pero, Kizuna, como comandante de la unidad, quería que lo supieras. Además sentía que tarde o temprano tendría que contártelo.

Kizuna: Estás bromeando.-Dijo en voz baja, pero audible. Él tenía los ojos abiertos sin poder pestañear mientras la verdad era procesada en su cerebro.- Entonces todas….

Imágenes pasaron por la mente del pelinegro donde se podía apreciar a Yurishia, Hayuru y Aine. Cada miembro de [Amaterasu] y quienes querían formar parte de ella en su cabeza.

Kizuna: Se les instalaron esos núcleos sin saber nada, ¿y están arriesgando sus vidas cada vez que luchan?- Su paciencia por fin se rompió y se paró con una expresión de furia.- ¿¡Sabías eso y las haces luchar!?

El grito del pelinegro resonó en todo el cuarto y gracias a que las paredes eran aprueba de ruido, eso no salió al exterior.

Reiri solo permaneció parada con los ojos cerrados sin decir nada ni cambiando su expresión.

Kei: {Este factor sólo salió a la luz hace poco.}- Dijo sin cambiar su expresión mientras una luz se reflejaba en sus lentes lo cual no permitía ver sus ojos.- {¿Crees que Reiri no sufrió cuando lo descubrió?}

Ante eso Kizuna se puso a pensarlo y luego dio un gran respiro para calmarse.

Kizuna: Lo siento por eso, Nee-chan. Me deje llevar por la ira.- Se disculpó, pero su hermana negó con la cabeza.

Reiri: Descuida, lo entiendo. Si hubiera estado en tu lugar, probablemente habría reaccionado de manera similar.- Dijo tranquilamente.

Kizuna: Entonces, no sería buena idea si buscamos otra forma de combatir al universo alternativo.- Propuso tratando de que las chicas no pelearan, pero ella volvió a negar.

Reiri: No la tenemos….- Dijo casi en grito para luego darse la vuelta.- No tenemos opción. Esto es todo lo que tenemos para combatir al enemigo. Podríamos usar el sistema de tu cinturón y crear más riders, pero no se puede si no hacemos algo con las condiciones de uso. Con todo eso ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Tengo que ordenarles que luchen, ¿no es así?

Kizuna: Nee-chan.- Dijo mientras sentía el dolor en cada palabra que decía ella.

Reiri: Esa es mi responsabilidad.- Dijo mientras apretaba los puños con frustración para luego llevar una mano al pecho.- Me iré al infierno por esto, eso es seguro. No puedo protestar incluso si soy asesinada por todos ustedes. Si después esta batalla termina y la humanidad sobrevive, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo entonces. Pero, Kizuna. Debido a mí, de la culpa de nuestra madre, las chicas inocentes se convirtieron en el sacrificio y lucharon, sacrificando su vida, al mismo tiempo, este hecho no puede ser perdonado. La mala conducta de la relación de sangre tiene que ser redimida por la sangre relativa.

Las palabras de su hermana resonaban dentro de Kizuna. Seguramente hasta ahora se había convencido a sí misma como eso ya muchas veces. Resonó algo por el estilo.

Reiri: No voy a dejar que ni un solo sacrificio salga de en medio de los miembros de [Amaterasu]. Si algo para eso salga, entonces, voy a utilizar cualquier método. Incluso si, por ejemplo…-La mano de Reiri acarició la mejilla de Kizuna.- Tengo que sacrificar a mi hermano relacionado con sangre por ello.

El pelinegro solo tenía la mirada hacia el suelo entendiendo todo. Si él estuviera en su lugar, es posible que tendría que aguantarse todo eso sabiendo que existen sacrificios cuando se quiere ganar una guerra, quieras o no.

Reiri: Sin embargo….- En eso ella se da la vuelta y mira a su hermano.- Tu eres nuestra última opción, Kizuna.

Kizuna: El [Heart Hybrid]….-Dijo mientras todas la piezas se armaban en su cabeza.

La desesperación de ella por que llegara y su repentina llamada a que volviera a [Ataraxia], las órdenes para hacer cosas obscenas, el chantaje para forzarlo a hacer aquellos actos y múltiples acciones para hacer que se acerque a las chicas o estar informada sobre su progreso con ellas.

Todo era por el bien de salvar la vida de todos los miembros de [Amaterasu].

Kei: {Tú eres el único que puede salvar sus vidas. Esa es la habilidad de [Eros], el [Gear] que fue instalado en ti, un chico.}- Dijo dando una mirada seria al chico.

Kizuna: Entiendo.-dijo mientras su cabello tapaba su vista.

Reiri: Realmente lo siento, Kizuna.- Dijo viendo a su hermanito.- Sé que la responsabilidad que pongo en ti es mucha y eso que no incluyo tu vida como Build. Además del hecho de obligarte a hacer actos que te hacen ver como un pervertido, pero…

Kizuna: No necesitas decir más.- Detuvo su discurso y la miro fijamente.- Todo estaría bien si hago que él [Hybrid Count] de todas esté en un nivel seguro ¿Cierto? Si hago eso, entonces el riesgo de que mueran desaparece.

Reiri: Kizuna….

Kizuna: Cielos, debiste explicar la razón desde un principio. De verdad eres mala dando explicaciones, ya que das la peor parte sin dar el motivo haciéndolo parecer un acto horrible el que estas describiendo.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa y su hermana no decía nada.- Hare el [Heart Hybrid] con las chicas aun en contra de su voluntad, pero solo cuando estén en riesgo que sus [Count] lleguen a cero. Cuando no lo estén ya es decisión de ellas si quieren que lo haga o no, dado que tienen el derecho de escoger hacer estos actos.

Aunque ahora es consciente de la gravedad del asunto, no iba a permitir hacer esos actos en contra de la voluntad de la otra parte. Sin embargo, si la energía de sus [Gears] llegaba a la zona de peligro, entonces ahí seria donde forzaría a la otra parte, pues jamás permitiría que alguien muriera si él era capaz de evitarlo.

Kizuna: Es por eso que déjame algo a mí. Somos familia y se supone que estamos para apoyarnos, así que puedes estar tranquila ahora, pues como tu hermano menor y como Kamen rider Build, te daré toda mi ayuda en esto.

Reiri miro fijamente los ojos de su hermanito y vio que no había ni una pisca de mentira y duda en ellos. Estaba lleno de una enorme determinación y una fuerte resolución.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y en eso… abrazo a su hermano.

Reiri: Gracias, no sabes la tranquilidad y felicidad que me da al oírte decir eso. Vamos a hacer algo acerca de la mala conducta de madre de alguna manera con nuestras manos. También vamos a salvar el futuro de la humanidad, mientras estamos en ello.

Kizuna: Así que el destino de la humanidad ocupa el segundo lugar ¿eh?- Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Los pensamientos sobre el asunto se detuvieron de repente, puesto que apareció una ventana de alerta. Por toda la habitación se llenó de ventanas flotantes carmesís y de alarma.

Los hermanos se separaron y la mayor fijo su mirada en su amiga.

Reiri: ¡Kei! Que está pasando.- Exigió de inmediato.

Kei: {Ataque enemigo. Buques de guerras enemigos aparecieron a dos centenares de kilómetros más adelante de [Ataraxia].}- Contesto leyendo las lecturas.

Reiri: ¿Escala del enemigo?

Kei: {Uno de dos mil metros, un clase acorazado. Aproximadamente treinta buques de guerra debajo de clase de dos mil metros. La mitad de ellos son portaaviones, el resto parecen ser buques de escolta.}

Reiri: ¿¡Qu...!?- Como era de esperar, incluso Reiri perdió sus palabras.

Era una gran flota sin precedentes.

Hasta ahora habían ocurrido casos en los que se habían enfrentado a barcos enemigos, pero el barco enemigo era invariablemente sólo uno. Aun así, ellos cada vez recibieron grandes cantidades de daños.

Y ahora había treinta barcos.

Para encontrar esta gran flota, tal vez esta fue la primera vez desde la batalla decisiva en el continente del Segundo Conflicto del Universo Alternativo. Si entraban en batalla en una situación como esta, no podían imaginar si [Ataraxia] o el [Megafloat de Japón] podrían pasar por esto de manera segura.

Reiri: ¡Kei, conecta la línea de mando a la habitación! No hay tiempo para volver allí, me quedaré con el mando aquí.

Kei: {Entendido.}- Contesto para comenzar a jugar con el teclado.

De un momento a otro, la ventana de alerta desapareció y en su lugar ventanas que mostraban la red de batalla y la información del [Megafloat de Japón] aparecieron en gran cantidad.

Todos hicieron un bulto como un banco de peces en el centro de la habitación, conectados el uno al otro de manera orgánica, construyendo un sistema. Las paredes en cuatro direcciones y el techo, la superficie del suelo también, todos se convirtieron en un monitor que estaba reproduciéndose fuera de [Ataraxia].

Kizuna: (Wau, ha esto llamo yo estar preparado.)- Pensó con una enorme impresión por los sistemas tan bien hechos.

En eso vio a la flota enemiga que fue proyectada en la pared.

El acorazado negro que parecía que estaba cortando el cielo azul estaba flotando en el cielo. Los patrones que no parecían como palabras o formas brillaban en el cuerpo de la nave.

Era un buque de guerra fantástico que estaba obviamente hecho de diferente tecnología de la humanidad.

Su forma era totalmente sin relación con los fluidos mecánicos o la aerodinámica.

Su anchura era amplia, las torretas estaban dirigidas a todas las direcciones. Se sentía como una fortaleza o castillo de la edad media Europeo que estaba volando en el cielo junto con su muralla defensiva.

Esa figura de un objeto con masa gigantesca pausadamente volando en el cielo no podía ser descrita como cualquier cosa menos absurda.

Kei: {La conexión con sala de mando está terminada. El lapso de tiempo es de aproximadamente de diez milisegundos. No habrá ningún problema para que puedas dar instrucciones pensando en mí como en la sala de mando.}- Informo terminando su trabajo.

Kei levantó la cara un poco. Su mirada se encontró con la de Reiri y ambas asintieron en silencio la una a la otra.

Reiri: Está bien, calcula el curso de la evasión de [Ataraxia].- Ordeno y el brazo de Kei fue hacia la parte superior de la consola con una velocidad tremenda.

Kei: {Lo más probable es que la flota enemiga está viniendo desde la dirección de Salomón. Por supuesto que el cálculo de la evasión de [Ataraxia] está completo. Ahora corre lejos a la dirección noroeste a toda velocidad.}

Reiri: ¡El tiempo hasta el encuentro con el enemigo!

Kei: {Si la situación no cambia, vamos a entrar en el campo de tiro de la flota enemiga en quince minutos más.}

El buque insignia de la flota enemiga, la gran clase acorazada de dos mil metros de altura fue magnificada y la torreta se proyectaba en gran medida.

Kei: {Lo que es la amenaza es el cañón principal de este gran acorazado. Si nos bombardea continuamente por eso, el [Megafloat de Japón] se hundirá.}

Reiri chasqueó en sus labios.

Reiri: ¡Todos los miembros de [Amaterasu], respondan!

En respuesta a la voz de Reiri, las caras de Aine, Hayuru y Yurishia se reflejaron en las ventanas que aparecieron. En cuanto a los antecedentes detrás de ellas, parecía que las tres estaban en un aula.

Reiri: ¿Ustedes entienden la situación? ¡Entonces dejo todo en sus manos, vayan!

Aine/Hayuru/Yurishia: {¡Entendido!}-Las tres asintieron y cortaron la transmisión.

Reiri enfrentó a Kei y gritó.

Reiri: ¡Activa todos los sistemas defensivos de [Ataraxia], así como toda el área del [Megafloat de Japón]!

Kei: {Entendido.}

Reiri sacó una ventana de operación que flotaba en el aire con ella. Ella dio un golpecito en un icono para la difusión hacia toda [Ataraxia] desde el interior del mismo.

Reiri: ¡Infórmale a todos los estudiantes! ¡Esta no es una práctica o evento de escuela, esta es una batalla real! ¡Que muestren el resultado de su esfuerzo al montón del Universo Alternativo!

La ventana que proyectó la imagen dentro de la escuela mostró a los estudiantes levantándose de sus asientos y saliendo de la sala de clase. Cada uno de ellos se fue dispersando a todos los departamentos de [Ataraxia] con el fin de lograr el objetivo que se les asignara. El departamento de tecnología procedió a la confirmación de la instalación de defensa dentro de Ataraxia, el departamento de combate utilizaba esas armas e interceptaba al enemigo.

[Ataraxia], quien entró en un estado de combate, hizo un cambio completo en el aspecto de la ciudad. El obturador se bajó en la pared del edificio, las instalaciones importantes bajaron al subterráneo. En las instalaciones de combate a la inversa fueron apareciendo desde el subsuelo de la tierra por encima.

La calle se abrió y aviones no tripulados aparecieron desde el interior, hicieron uso de la carretera directamente para lanzarse. El edificio camuflado se abrió, mostrando un cañón de partículas que inició a cargar una dispersión de descarga eléctrica. El suelo del parque se abrió cuando misiles de obturación y de medio alcance asomaron sus cabezas desde abajo.

Kizuna: ¡Bien, entonces yo también!- Dijo ya con el cinturón puesto.

Kizuna, quien iba a salir a la calle, fue detenido por Reiri.

Reiri: Espera Kizuna. Te vas a quedar aquí.

Kizuna: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por qué!?- Exigió una respuesta, ya que no era momento para quedarse sentado.

Reiri: Aun sigues en recuperación de tu última misión. Por ahora espera aquí.

Kizuna: ¡No me encuentro tan mal! ¡Además, estamos en una situación crítica!

Reiri: Es por eso. Los enemigos son fuertes esta vez y enviarte a la pelea solo empeorara tu condición hasta el punto donde puedas morir. Por eso es mejor que te quedes y salgas cuando la situación la amerite.

Kizuna: ¡No me importa e iré quieras o no! ¡HENSHIN!

 **RabbitTank! Yeahhh!**

Kizuna salió de la habitación con su armadura puesta con gran velocidad.

Reiri: ¡Alto, Kizuna!- Ordeno, pero el rider no se detuvo y ya se había ido.- Maldición, es muy testarudo.

Kei: Al igual que tú.-Comento la chica en la computadora.- Se nota que son hermanos, son iguales en cuanto se refiere a no aceptar situaciones que les desagradan o implica la vida de alguien. Y no lo niegues, pues sabes que es verdad.

Reiri: Kuh…- Frunció el ceño al no ser capaz de refutar ese comentario.

Ella quería ir tras su hermano y detenerlo, pero dada la situación, no tiene más remedio que quedarse y liderar a los demás para superar esta situación.

Reiri: Ten mucho cuidado…Kizuna.- Dijo rezando por la seguridad de su hermano.

* * *

-En los cielos de [Ataraxia]-

Las tres ya estaban con sus [Heart Hybrid Gears] y volaron en dirección a la flota enemiga.

Hayuru estaba mirando a la información enviada desde el campo de batalla a la red que se les mostraba.

Hayuru: Esta es la primera vez que un buque de guerra enorme viene… por otra parte, una flota tan grande… realmente, podemos proteger el Megafloat hasta el final… cuando creo que el futuro de [Ataraxia] y todo el mundo se pone sobre nuestros hombros…- Dijo con una voz profunda de depresión salió desde su boca.

Yurishia: Eso realmente no me gusta Hayuru. Bueno, ¿me pregunto si va a estar bien si sólo damos nuestro mejor esfuerzo?

Por el contrario, la voz de Yurishia era brillante. Ella estaba despreocupada como si estuviera tocando un juego después de ir a casa desde la escuela.

Ella hizo caso omiso a su actitud tan despreocupada y miro a su otra compañera.

Hayuru: Aine-san… ¿estás bien?

Aine estaba soportando una ametralladora en su espalda, y un gran número de municiones estaban colgadas en su cintura. Y luego en la mano había un rifle antimateria, Barrett M82A1 colgando hacia abajo.

Aine: ¿Me preguntas si estoy bien? No entiendo el significado de tu pregunta.-Dijo de manera neutral.

Hayuru: Ah no…. El bombardeo del acorazado será feroz, así que por favor no te fuerces. Aine-san está especializada en la corta distancia después de todo, así que sigue después de nosotras….

Aine: No necesito de su ayuda.- Declaró con frialdad a la pelinegra.

La flota enemiga era visible en la distancia que se estaba volviendo gradualmente más grande.

Delante de las tres, se abrió la ventana flotante de Reiri.

Reiri: {Escucha bien. Lo que necesitamos es derribar a la insignia del enemigo, el gran acorazado de dos mil metros. Serán quince minutos más hasta que capture a la nave [Ataraxia] en su campo de tiro. ¡Antes de que esto suceda, aplasten el cañón principal del enemigo!}

Yurishia: Realmente la comandante lo hace ver fácil cuando lo dice.- Dijo la rubia quien dio un profundo suspiro.

En ese momento, frente a Yurishia y las demás, otros destellos de luz en el signo de la aeronave podían ser vistos.

Yurishia: Por otra parte, no parece que vayamos a ser capaces de llegar a la nave enemiga tan fácilmente.- Dijo con una mirada seria.

El grupo de armas mágicas despegando del portaaviones se dirigían hacia su ubicación.

Era una multitud de categoría-B, [Albatros]. En total había cincuenta.

Yurishia: Pues bien, los limpiaremos a todos a la vez ahora .- Dijo para detenerse en su lugar.

Los cañones sobre su espalda cambiaron su distribución de energía de propulsión de vuelo en el poder de ataque.

La luz dorada fluyó en la superficie de la rueda dentada, llevando energía en el cañón de partículas.

El marco diferencial se desplegó y el hocico del cañón de partículas se dirigió hacia la parte delantera.

Por delante de él estaba el equipo de [Albatros].

Aine y Hayuru, que fueron repartidas por delante a la izquierda y derecha, fueron corriendo lejos de la línea de fuego de Yurishia hacia los [Albatros].

La energía se estaba reuniendo en las bocas de los cañones de partículas.

En ese momento, las bayonetas de los [Albatros] dispararon a la vez.

Hayuru: ¡Yurishia-san!

Hayuru se dio la vuelta hacia Yurishia.

Sin embargo Yurishia no mostró ningún signo de movimiento.

Las balas de luz de las bayonetas volaron pasando a Yurishia.

Los cañones de partículas del [Kuros] estaban llenos de energía hasta el límite. El resplandor de las bocas de cañón eran emisores de luz que no podían ser suprimidos.

Yurishia: ¡VEEEEEEEE~!-Exclamo y junto con una luz explosiva, un haz de luz fue disparado del marco diferencial.

El resplandor de los cañones de partículas abrió un agujero en el equipo de [Albatros] por un momento.

El marco diferencial se movía como si se abriera a izquierda y derecha y el haz de luz trazó una línea horizontal a través de la escuadra enemiga.

Como si persiguiera la línea de los cañones de partículas, los [Albatros] explotaban uno tras otro.

La mitad de ellos se convirtieron en fragmentos de luz en un instante.

Hayuru: ¡Muchas gracias por la apertura del ataque!- Exclamo y cargó hacia las unidades supervivientes.- [¡Blade!]

Los grandes espadas que estaban en su armadura salieron y volaron libremente. Estas atacaron a los robots quienes Explotaron luego de ser atacados.

Algunos [Albatros] aparecieron desde el interior de la explosión. Se dirigieron hacia Himekawa delante de ellos y prepararon su bayoneta.

Himekawa sacó la espada en sus caderas. Sin embargo, ella no tenía ningún arma de proyectiles.

La distancia hasta el [Albatros] era aproximadamente de 300 metros.

La espada de Himekawa no lo podía alcanzar.

Y luego, las bayonetas de los Albatros dispararon. Sin embargo, en ese instante, las cuchillas aparecieron perforando a través del pecho de los [Albatros].

Los Albatros explotaron en gran medida mientras exponían a cabo su mecanismo interno.

Las cuchillas que cortaron las armas mágicas continuaron moviéndose a alta velocidad y fueron hacia la próxima presa como objetivo.

Atacaron desde la parte superior de la cabeza de los Albatros, dividiendo en dos al enemigo desde su cabeza hasta su entrepierna en dos.

La Cuchillas volaron alrededor libremente en este combate aéreo y crearon un baño de sangre de las armas mágicas, una tras otra. Eran armas que mostraban una fuerza sin igual en el combate de alcance medio.

Sin embargo, se necesitaba una alta concentración para su funcionamiento. Debido a eso, Hayuru por sí misma mostró fácilmente una abertura.

La pelinegra quien fue, naturalmente, rondando en su lugar, fue atacada por un albatros desde atrás.

Hayuru: ¡...!

Himekawa quien se dio cuenta de que se dio la vuelta sosteniendo su espada.

La espada del [albatros] se desmontó. Chispas feroces de dispersaron.

Un rugido de metal siendo arrancado resonó, la cabeza del Albatros fue arrancada y el viento.

Hayuru: ¿¡Aine-san!?- Grito viendo como la mencionada pateó al [Albatros].

Se detuvo como si se deslizara sobre el cielo. Allí, otro [Albatros] acechaba y dejó llover sus disparos.

Aine: ¡Kuh!- Exclamo la chica que desplegó un escudo de luz y repelió las balas mágicas.

El sistema de defensa de [Zeros], el salvador de vida, al instante se desplegó y protegió el cuerpo de Aine.

Aine miró a su alrededor rodeándola con una cara triste.

Cuando confirmó al enemigo atacando, el [Zeros] ya estaba dando vueltas en el flanco del enemigo.

Sin embargo, el [Albatros] también estaba tratando de mantener la distancia con Aine y se movió de nuevo.

Y entonces, dirigió el arma hacia la Aine cargando. Sin embargo, ella preparó el fusil contra la materia en su mano y apretó el gatillo.

Un sonido explosivo resonó escalonadamente, la presión del viento que parecía un ataque golpeó su rostro.

Incluso el rifle que podría destruir camiones y vehículos blindados no era tan efectivo contra las armas mágicas. Sin embargo, era suficiente para desviar la boca del cañón del arma dirigida hacia Aine y causarle algunas heridas.

La bala del arma mágica rozó a Aine desde el lado derecho.

Aine tiró el rifle y echó hacia atrás su brazo. El propulsor en su codo estaba recogiendo luz.

Aine: ¡Haaaaa!- Exclamo con fuerza mientras una de sus propulsores se encendió.

Al igual que una bala disparada, el puño de Aine fue llevado al enemigo.

El sonido y el poder destructivo que eran como explosivo, atravesaron el cuerpo del [Albatros].

La onda de choque pasó a través hasta la parte de atrás y un gran agujero se excavó en el cuerpo del [Albatros].

Junto con una gran explosión, los fragmentos de luz se dispersaron aparte.

Cuando Aine salió del humo, pudo confirmar la flota enemiga.

Aine: La distancia es de sólo… treinta y dos kilómetros más.

Hayuru: ¡Ah…! miren eso.- Grito señalando un lugar.

Cuando examinaron la dirección donde Hayuru señaló, vieron las armas mágicas estaban volando una tras otra desde el portaaviones de la flota enemiga.

Incluso Yurishia que se encontraba en una posición ligeramente separada hizo un gesto de fastidio.

Reiri: {¡Rápido! ¡Sólo siete minutos para el final!}- La voz impaciente de su comandante resonó en sus oídos.

Yurishia: ¡Ya sabemos! ¡Si puedo conseguir acercarme un poco más, puedo resolver esto con mi cañón de partículas!- Respondió también con irritación.

Incluso mientras hablaban, los [Albatros] las atacaban. El número enemigo era demasiado en todo caso.

Hayuru: ¿¡Cuántos estarán llegando aquí!?- Grito mientras fue cauta con el ataque enemigo al momento que confirmó el mapa del estado de batalla.

El círculo que mostraba el rango enemigo iba a llegar pronto a [Ataraxia].

La sangre abandonó el rostro de Himekawa.

Hayuru: ¡P-Por ahora no vamos a centrarnos en las armas mágicas! De todos modos hay que golpear al enemigo principal y… ¡Kyaaaa!

Hayuru fue rozada por un pilar de llamas. Ese intenso calor y presión lanzaron lejos a la pelinegra con su salvador de vida por completo.

Aine: ¿¡Hayuru!?- Grito para ver al enemigo que la atacó.

Era un arma mágica en forma de dragón con una persona enterrada en su parte posterior.

Un [Drage].

Era un arma mágica de categoría-A que puso en contra las cuerdas a la rubia.

Yurishia ¡No me gusta este chico, es muy persistente!- Grito para levantar sus propulsores y se dirigió hacia el barco de guerra. Hayuru la siguió también inmediatamente detrás.

Hayuru: ¡Yurishia-san! ¿Y el [Drage]?- Pregunto para voltear a mirar y ver al jinete de dragón persiguiéndolas.

Yurishia: ¡No hay tiempo en este momento para enfrentar a la categoría-A!

Sin embargo, no pudieron alejarse del [Drage] por lo que fue capaz de alcanzar a las dos.

El [Drage] abrió la boca, la llama estaba formando un vórtice en sí misma. Más rápido de lo que las dos podrían volar, fue directamente hacia sus espaldas.

Yurishia: ¡HIAAAAAAAAAA~!- Exclamo por el impacto que fue como si fuera golpeado por detrás por un coche.- Guh… ¡hijo de puta!

Ellos cambiaron su dirección y escaparon del ataque de llamas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que fueron protegidas por el salvador de vida, su [Hybrid Count] disminuyó considerablemente.

Yurishia: ¡Si siguen así, no vamos a tener ninguna energía que quede para destruir el cañón principal!- Grito y se limpió su sudor.

Hayuru: ¡Yurishia-san!- Exclamo y puso la mano en la espada en sus caderas.

En cuanto a eso, Yurishia detuvo su ritmo.

Hayuru también la imitó.

Yurishia: ¡Vamos a matarlo, Hayuru!

Hayuru: ¡Sí, eso es lo que deseo!

Sin embargo, no había tiempo. El tiempo restante hasta el inicio del bombardeo del acorazado era sólo tres minutos.

¿?: Ustedes dos, vayan directo al acorazado.-Dijo una voz mientras paso un viento junto a ellas.

Yurishia: ¿¡Aine!?- Exclamo para ver como la mencionada iba con una velocidad tremenda

Aine fue a cargar contra él [Drage].

La llama del Drage atacó a Aine. Sin embargo, esta no lo esquivó y desplegó su salvador de vida.

La llama y el salvador de vida colisionaron.

Aine: ¡HAAAAAA~!-Exclamo para adentrarse en las llamas, en el interior se abrió un canal de comunicación.

Yurishia: {¡Idiota! ¡Qué estás haciendo!}

Hayuru: {¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Aine-san!}

Ambas gritaron preocupadas y enojas por su compañera.

* * *

-Momentos antes-

Dentro de la propia [Ataraxia] estaban llegando unos misiles que bombardeaban la [Float]. Sin embargo, estos no explotaron, solo se enterraron en el suelo y luego se abrieron.

Dentro, salieron varias [Valkirias] con sus armas listas.

Los estudiantes cargaron contra ellas con sus armas y algunos llevaban unas armaduras de color negro y se veían muy pesadas. Todos y cada uno de ellos combatieron a las armas mágicas que aparecían, pero estas daban pelea.

También había varios [Guardianes] que ayudaban en la lucha y de vez en cuando cargaban a los estudiantes heridos para llevarlos a lugares más seguros o se usaban como escudos para protegerlos. Otra cosa que hacían era unirse para formar un enorme robot destructivo para acabar más fácilmente con sus enemigos.

Ryuga: ¡Wooooooooooooooo!- Grito un castaño conocido.

Ryuga estaba con un traje militar puesto golpeando a cada robot que se encontraba en su paso y logrando destruirlas después de darles un par de golpes.

Los estudiantes que salían lastimados y tuvieron que retroceder, lo estuvieron animando con fuerza para que siguiera mientras que el continuaba sin prestarle mucha atención.

Ryuga: (No pensé que ese entrenamiento sirviera.)- Pensó mientras prestaba atención a su alrededor.

Pues ahora, gracias a la sugerencia de cierto rider, estaba más acostumbrado a pelear contra varios contrincantes a la vez y además entendió un poco más a cómo usar su botella en batalla.

En eso, escucho un enorme estruendo y vio como un [Vikingo] fue capaz de entrar dentro de su campo de visión. Este estaba a unos metros de él.

Ryuga: Oh rayos.- Dijo viendo como el enorme robot se acercaba y las armas casi ni lo herían.

Se puso en pose de pela para prepararse, cuando…

 **READY GO!**

Un sonido que reconoció resonó y miro detrás de él.

 **VORTEX BREAK!**

De inmediato, una esfera de color azul paso encima suyo y choco contra él [Vikingo] para luego explotar y derrotarlo.

El castaño se quedó viendo la explosión con la boca abierta para luego mirar de donde se originó el disparo. Cuando lo hizo vio a un guerrero en armadura roja y azul caminando tranquilamente en su dirección.

Kizuna: Parece que llegue en buen momento.- Comento tranquilamente.

Ryuga: Es en serio.- Dijo para voltearse y mirarlo de frente.- De todos los momento que podías aparecer, tenias que hacerlo justo ahora.

El rider movió unos pocos sus hombros y puso el arma en uno de ellos.

Kizuna: Pues claro, el héroe siempre llega cuando ya no hay esperanza.- Dijo con un tono dramático y el castaño lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ryuga: Estas viendo demasiada televisión y series de superhéroes.-Comento con voz cansada sin saber que más decir.

Kizuna: Tal vez.-Comento sin importarle el comentario para luego apuntar con su arma.- Agáchate.

Ryuga: ¿Eh…?- Dejo salir una voz tonta mientras veía como el sujeto frente a él apretó el gatillo y de inmediato se encorvo para atrás.- ¡Woooooow!

El dispara paso y chocó contra un proyectil que venía en su dirección, destruyéndolo junto a las armas mágicas que llevaba dentro.

El castaño se recuperó y miro al sujeto molesto.

Ryuga: ¡Te importaría dar una advertencia antes!

Kizuna: ¿No te dije que te agacharas?

Ryuga: ¡HAZLO CON MÁS ANTICIPATIÓN!

Los que estaban en su alrededor miraban la escena con una gota de sudor, parecía una especie de escena que se muestran en las comedias.

Kizuna: Dejando esto a un lado.- Dijo mientras camino para quedar al lado del castaño.- Tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender.

Ryuga: Realmente te estas aprovechando de la situación.- Dijo rindiéndose ante la situación y mirando hacia las flotas enemigas que venían volando hace su academia.- Entonces… ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Kizuna: Sigan destruyendo a las [Valquirias] que aparezcan y yo destruiré los proyectiles y las armas mágicas de mayor categoría que vengan aquí.- Dijo mientras seguía sosteniendo su arma en la mano.

Ryuga: Pues andando.- Dijo con determinación y ambos corrieron al ataque.

Ryuga junto a otros compañeros suyos destruían a todas las [Valkirias] que aparecían y de vez en cuando, algunos se retiraban para llevar a compañeros heridos o civiles a los refugios para luego volver a la batalla.

Mientras tanto, Kizuna destruía a todas las armas mágicas que encontraba. Este les disparaba, cortaba o golpeaba según como ameritaba la situación.

El siguió con su ritmo ayudando en la pelea, hasta que una pantalla apareció dentro de su casco mostrándole una señal de alerta.

Kizuna: ¡Pero que…!- Dijo sorprendido por lo que veía y eso era que el [Hybrid Count] de Aine estaba bajando con rapidez.

Mientras estuvo hospitalizado, Kizuna decidió modificar el [Build Driver] para señalar la cantidad de energía de los [Gears] de [Amaterasu] y ademas de una alarma si esta estaba disminuyendo a un progreso alarmante o entraba en una zona peligrosa.

Esto lo hizo por el bien de las chicas, pues se preocupó si alguna de ellas se quedara sin energía para pelear y también de la posibilidad de que este llegara a cero… cosa que ahora sabe.

De regreso en la batalla, Kizuna miro el la energía que se perdía y el tiempo en que lo hizo.

Kizuna: ¿Qué diablos está haciendo esa chica?- Pregunto con un tono preocupado. Luego hizo aparecer una pantalla que se conectó a la oficina de la directora de ingeniería.- Shikina-san, necesito que me muestre en pantalla la condición actual de Chidorigafuchi Aine.

Kei: {Entendido.}-Dijo aceptando la solicitud.

Una imagen se fue mostrando en la pantalla y se vio como la peli platina se adentró en las llamas de un [Drage].

El pelinegro, al ver esto, apretó los puños mientras sentía como la ira aumentaba en él.

Kizuna: ¿¡Qué diablos está haciendo esa idiota narcista!?- Grito para luego operar la pantalla y comunicarse con la chica.

* * *

-De vuelta en el cielo-

Kizuna: {¡Chidorigafuchi! ¡Detente ahora!}- Grito y en su voz se notaba que estaba furioso. Sin embargo…

Aine: ¡UAAAAAAAAA~!

Esta gritó como si se sacudiera esas voces.

Ella atravesó la llama. Pasó a través del cuello del dragón. Delante de sus ojos estaba la parte superior del cuerpo humanoide. Los propulsores en la cintura y las piernas de Aine se desplegaron en fuego.

Aine: ¡HAAA~!

La aceleración de potencia máxima se añadió a la fuerza de su carga. Una patada voladora como un meteoro fue colocada en el cuerpo del [Drage]. La onda de choque hizo que este retorciera su cuerpo.

En el momento siguiente, la parte superior del cuerpo del [Drage] explotó. El cuerpo del dragón se rompió en dos y el mecanismo interno sobresalía. Un sonido de metal siendo arrancado sonó como el grito de muerte del monstruo.

El [Drage] causó una gran explosión.

Yurishia/Hayuru: {¡Aine/-san!}- Gritaron al mismo tiempo ante la escena.

Aine: Incluso yo… pude derrotar… a un clase-A.- Decía mientras daba grandes respiro y dio una seria mirada al océano.- Yo no perderé… contra Yurishia ni Hayuru….

Un monólogo se filtró entre sus respiraciones jadeantes mientras sentía un gran dolor en sus hombros.

Yurishia: {¡Aine, no te descontroles! ¡Piense en la formación!}

Hayuru: {¡Está bien! ¡Vamos a formar la formación! Rápido, de esta manera….}

Aine detuvo la ventana ruidosa con su mano y corrió hacia el acorazado.

Delante de esa Aine, se proyectó la ventana de Kizuna.

Kizuna: {¿¡Qué haces tan a la ligera!? ¡Utilizaste demasiado tu escudo de energía!}

Aine: Derroté al categoría-A ¿cierto?, no lo usé sin sentido.

Kizuna: {Así es, y gracias a eso tu [Hybrid Count] ahora está al 10%. Felicitaciones.}-Dijo sarcásticamente.- {Ahora es mejor que retrocedas y guardes energías.}

Aine: No hay necesidad, eso es más que suficiente.- Respondió con indiferencia.

Kizuna: {¿¡Suficiente!?}- Exclamo molesto.- {¿¡Acaso estas mal de la cabeza!? ¡Deja de pelear y retírate en este instante!}

Aine: ¡Cállate, Hida-kun!

Kizuna: {¡No lo haré y como tu capitán te ordeno que regreses en este instante y…!}- Fue incapaz de terminar, ya que la comunicación fue cortada.

Yurishia miró hacia atrás y confirmó la figura de Aine.

Yurishia: Qué dolor de cabeza... ¡qué chica tan estúpida!-Grito para luego chasquear la lengua y distribuyó la energía del cañón diferencial al cien por cien para propulsarse con fuerza.- ¡Vamos adelante!

Hayuru: ¡Ah! ¡Incluso Yurishia-san!

La pelinegra parecía que iba a llorar, pero ella se fue a la parte trasera del enemigo.

El comienzo del bombardeo era un minuto más.

La aceleración máxima del [Kuros] se sacudió la búsqueda del enemigo y trajo a Yurishia por encima del acorazado.

Yurishia: Parece que, de alguna manera lo hice.-Comento y se quedó inmóvil en el cielo.

Ella desplegó el sus armas y esta vez se dirigió toda el poder al cañón de partículas.

Debajo de ella el gran acorazado fue lento, pero seguro invadiendo hacia adelante.

Mientras que ella estaba cargando su ataque, Hayuru atrapó a Aine.

Hayuru: ¡Yurishia-san!

Yurishia: Sí. Me conformo con esto ahora.

En contraste con su tono ligero, Yurishia estaba mirando con gravedad al acorazado. El cañón de partículas estaba dirigido al cañón principal del acorazado.

Yurishia: Ahora, prepárate, ¡Hell…!

En ese momento, cuando Yurishia iba a empezar a disparar, el acorazado enemigo estaba parpadeando momentáneamente.

¿¡!?

En un momento a otro, un aluvión de luces se disparó extendiéndose desde el campo de batalla enemigo llenando todo su campo de visión.

Aine/Hayuru/Yurishia: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritaron las chicas que apenas se defendieron contra el bombardeo enemigo mediante el escudo de energía.

Yurishia: ¡Kuh…! Est-Esta cosa…. ¡uuh!- Dijo sin poder aguantar y fue movida hacia atrás por la presión.

Himekawa y Aine también.

Fueron disparos contra el aire con una terrible densidad. No había lugar para evadir o escapar.

Kizuna: {¡Oi! ¿¡Todas ustedes están bien!?}- Pregunto la comandante, pero no recibió respuesta.

Y luego, el cañón principal del gran barco de guerra comenzó a moverse. La torreta del cañón se movió en diagonal hacia arriba y una siniestra luz comenzó a reunirse en esa dirección.

Aine y las otras abrieron los ojos como platos.

 **"Se acabó el tiempo."**

El acorazado del universo alternativo comenzaba el bombardeo.

Un destello deslumbrante corrió. La onda de choque de la explosión asaltó a las tres por encima del cielo como un terremoto.

La gigantesca bola de luz voló en dirección a [Ataraxia].

La bola de luz se posó en [Ataraxia] en un instante e iba a chocar contra el muro defensivo en la circunferencia exterior. Sin embargo, algo paso ahí.

* * *

-Momentos antes-

Kizuna había dejado a Ryuga y el resto con las armas mágicas para ir hacia las chicas, ya que alguien cortó su comunicación con él.

Kizuna: Maldición, esa chica realmente es un dolor de cabeza.- Decía mientras conducía su moto.

Siguió conduciendo hasta llegar sobre el muro defensivo de [Ataraxia], en la parte más cercana que podía llegar con las chicas.

En eso vio como una enorme luz resplandeció y observo como las chicas tuvieron que retroceder. Luego pudo observar como el cañón cargo energía.

Kizuna: Oh no.- Dijo teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Saco dos botellas para agitarlas e introducirlas en el cinturón.

 **Gorilla! Diamond!**

 **Best Match!**

Giro la manilla hasta detenerse.

 **Are you ready?**

Yo: ¡Build Up!- Exclamo y las parte nuevas se unieron a él mientras sonaba una canción con un tema Tropical rock.

 **Kagayaki no destroyer! GorillaMond! Yeahhh!**

Ahora Kizuna estaba en su forma GorillaMond y vio como una luz fue arrojada del barco enemigo.

Los instintos del rider le dijeron que saliera inmediatamente y usar su forma actual para resistir la explosión que vendría. Pero este no los escucho, pues había una voz dentro de él que era tan grande que silencio fácilmente los instintos naturales del chico. Estos le dijeron:

" **Protégelos"**

Kizuna obedeció y salto para quedar frente al ataque.

Kizuna puso su mano izquierda adelante que toco la energía. Esto hizo que fuera empujado hacia atrás y tocar de espaldas al muro mientras su mano fue empujada hacia atrás.

El tiempo empezó a moverse más lento para el joven rider y toda su vida paso frente a él en un instante.

Su infancia siendo usado como sujeto de prueba, el cómo su madre lo hecho del lugar, como recupero esperanza en la vida gracias a las palabras de su hermana, su tiempo con su tío y su vida normal en la escuela, como llego a [Ataraxia], como conoció a los miembros de [Amaterasu] y su pequeña subordinada… como comenzó su vida como Kamen rider.

En ese último veía niños que lo alentaron, familias y parejas alegres de sobrevivir, nuevas esperanzas para los sujetos que regresaron a la normalidad. Pero luego, una imagen de él frente al dueño de Nascita entregándole el [Build Driver] apareció en su cabeza.

* * *

-Flash back-

Soichi: Me gustaría que tuvieras y usaras esto.-Dijo con seriedad y el pelinegro tomo el objeto.

Kizuna: ¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto viendo el objeto entre manos.

Soichi: Un objeto que puede traer esperanza a la humanidad. Con el podrás convertirte en un héroe para proteger a la gente y construyas un futuro para ellos…. Es por eso….- En el siguiente momento, se vio al sujeto postrándose.- Por favor acéptalo y salva a la humanidad.

El chico se quedó viendo el objeto y aun dudoso decidió aceptar por el momento. Luego entro dentro de una fábrica donde se enfrentó a un [Smash] y después de la paliza que le dieron, uso el cinturón y se transformó en Build.

Con eso, nuevamente enfrento al monstruo y esta vez lo derroto por completo. Desde ese momento, el chico acepto la carga y responsabilidad.

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Después cambia a una imagen donde se ve a Kizuna con su uniforme y vendas.

* * *

-2° Flash back-

El pelinegro se sentía feliz al poder salir del hospital, camino por un rato cuando vio a una niña llorando.

Kizuna: ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto agachándose al nivel de la niña, la cual lo vio.

Niña: El… *Hic* El teléfono que mi mama me presto se me cayó y… *Hic* y ahora está roto *Hic*.- Contesto y en eso el pelinegro ve un teléfono tirado en el suelo.

Lo empezó a examinar y vio que no tenía nada, hasta que lo prendió y vio como aparecía estática en el y luego esta se alocaba.

Kizuna: Déjame ver si lo puedo arreglar.- Dijo y la niña lo ve.- Se sobre aparatos electrónicos y tengo confianza en que lo puedo reparar.

Niña: ¿De verdad?

Kizuna: De verdad.- Respondió y se sentó para luego sacar unas herramientas de su bolso escolar.

El pelinegro abrió el teléfono y empezó a examinar su interior, hasta encontrar el problema y reemplazo las partes rotas por nuevas que tenía por suerte a mano. Cuando termino, ensamblo el teléfono y lo prendió comprobando el estado.

Kizuna: Muy bien.- Dijo viendo que el teléfono no tenía ningún problema ahora para luego entregárselo a al niña.- Aquí tienes y ten más cuidado con el de ahora en adelante.

Niña: ¡Wuai! Gracias Onii-san.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa y luego se fijó bien en el rostro del chico.- ¡Ah! ¿¡No eres tú el héroe Build!?

Kizuna abrió los ojos al ver que fue reconocido, pero luego recordó que su identidad ya era una noticia publica y que apareció en el periódico.

Kizuna: Pues si.- Dijo con una sonrisa y la niña dio una gran sonrisa mientras estrellas aparecían en sus ojos.

Niña: No puedo creer que pueda conocerte en persona, pero….- En eso la expresión de la niña cambia a una triste.- Los invasores malos siguen viniendo y parece que jamás regresaremos a casa.

La niña había vivido un tiempo en el Japón original antes de que ella y su familia se trasladaran a la [MegaFloat]. Aunque fue corto, ella extrañaba su hogar.

En eso ella sintió una mano sobre su cabeza y fue acariciada, miro y vio como Kizuna fue el responsable del acto.

Kizuna: No te preocupes.-Dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante.- Yo junto a mis compañeros vamos a pelear para recuperar nuestro hogar.

Niña: ¿Podrán hacerlo?-Dijo con una mirada de cachorrito y el joven siguió con la sonrisa.

Kizuna: Por supuesto. No importa que tan difícil sea la batalla o sea la situación, nosotros siempre pelearemos para recuperar nuestro mundo y yo seguiré adelante sin importar que pase.

Niña: ¿De verdad?

Kizuna: De verdad.- En eso él estira su dedo meñique hacia la niña.- Es una promesa.

La niña vio eso y dio una gran sonrisa para tomar el meñique del chico con el suyo.

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Kizuna: Yo… yo… yo….- Fue murmurando mientras recordaba ese suceso. La sonrisa de la niña y la promesa que hizo provoco que algo surgiera dentro de él.- ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIRME PERDER!

Ante el grito, un aura rosada estallo en el joven rider y lo rodeo por completo. Su mano, que estaba cediendo, fue capaz de parar en seco la energía que se aproximaba.

Kizuna tomo la manilla del cinturón y empezó a girarla con gran fuerza hasta detenerse.

 **Ready, go!**

El aura rosada empezó a entrar dentro del cinturón y las botellas dieron un enorme brillo con sus colores respectivos. En eso, la luz de la botella diamante predomino y la mano que retenía el ataque empezó a cubrirse de un aura celeste que comenzó a cubrir el ataque de energía.

La esfera de energía fue cambiando su color a celeste y de un momento a otro, este estallo en varios fragmentos de diamantes que permanecieron flotando en el aire.

Kizuna: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!- Rugió con gran fuerza mientras levantaba su brazo derecho hacia el aire.

En eso, la botella gorila aumento su brillo y un aura café rodeo puño hasta que se expandió quedando a la vista de toda [Ataraxia]. Luego el aura comenzó a tomar la forma de una mano abierta y los fragmentos de diamante que estaban en el aire comenzaron a entrar dentro hasta que la mano se cerró en un puño y se había formado una especie de guante gigante hecho de diamante en el aire.

Cuando el guantelete gigante se había cerrado, creo un bum sónico que movió el agua y el viento a su alrededor. Todos los de [Ataraxia] vieron con la boca abierta el gigantesco puño.

Kizuna no le prestó atención a esto, pues estaba en una especie de trance en que su mente solo le decía.

" **Destruye a los invasores."**

Kizuna: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!- Grito golpeando el aire y el enorme guante de diamante fue volando a dirección al barco enemigo que lanzo el ataque.

Esta no se quedó viendo sin hacer nada y nuevamente lanzo otro rayo que choco contra el enorme puño.

Ambos ataque estaban iguales, pero de a poco la técnica del rider fue retrocediendo.

Kizuna sentía como las fuerza lo fueron abandonando, pero la imagen de la niña nuevamente apareció en su cabeza y la responsabilidad que tomo como héroe surgió.

Kizuna: ¡NO VOY A PERDER~!- Grito y el aura rosa nuevamente salió de él entrando en el cinturón.

 **Súper Vortex Finish! Sugei~!**

El cinturón exclamo con tal fuerza que resonó en toda [Ataraxia] y el puño gigante gano gran poder yendo directamente al barco enemigo sin inmutarse contra el rayo que lanzo.

El guante de diamante siguió su curso hasta que choco contra su objetivo y exploto, cuando lo hizo, miles de pedazos de diamante salieron volando de ella golpeando a otras naves que estaban cerca y destruyéndolas o dejándolas en mal estado incluyendo a varias armas mágicas que estaban en su alrededor.

En la oficina de Kei, las dos mujeres mayores vieron esto con los ojos abiertos y cuando vieron el escaneo de la cantidad de enemigos, observaron que más de un tercio de la flora enemiga fue destruida en el proceso.

Las dos se quedaron sin palabras ante el suceso al igual que los estudiantes que vieron tal proeza.

Kizuna ahora bajo su puño y callo de rodillas al suelo en uno de los verdes de la [Flout]. Este se encontraba respirando con dificultad.

Kizuna: ¿Qué…Qué acabo de hacer?- Se preguntó mientras trataba de controlar el aliento.

En eso, el sintió una enorme fatiga en todo el cuerpo, como si las fuerzas empezaran a abandonarlo y su visión comenzó a ser borrosa.

El rider soporto las ganas de caer desmayado y de a poco se fue levantando tratando de recuperar las fuerzas.

* * *

-En el cielo-

Yurishia: Que…que…que…-Fue murmurando una rubia hasta que…- ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO!?

La rubia americana no pudo creer lo que acaba de ver. Un enorme puño salió de la nada deteniendo el ataque enemigo y hasta lo destruyo.

Hayuru: El grito que se escuchó hace poco fue… ¡Del cinturón de Hida-kun!- Grito atónita al reconocer que la voz era la misma que siempre salía del [Build Driver].

Aine estaba flotando sobre el cielo con los ojos abiertos a ya no poder, ella reconoció el ataque y recordó que era de la forma GorillaMond que había usado para salvar a Kasumi del incidente en la [Float Tokyo].

De inmediato entendió que el responsable de eso fue el pelinegro y apretó los puños frustrada al ver el poderoso ataque que superaba con creces el poder de fuego de Yurishia.

Nuevamente…

Nuevamente fue superada y de una forma que se lo demostró a todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, mientras las chicas procesan todo eso, las flotas enemigas se recuperaron y empezaron un bombardeo menor.

El bombardeo enemigo cubrió el cielo y, literalmente, llovió sobre [Ataraxia].

Yurishia: ¡Aaah, maldición! ¿¡Qué deberíamos hacer ahora!?- Se preguntó mientras que cerca del gran acorazado, ella y las otras también fueron bañadas en el tiroteo.

Hayuru: S-Si seguimos así, nuestro [Hybrid Count] sólo disminuirá poco a poco ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- Grito en pánico y Aine estaba mirando al insignia del enemigo.

Yurishia: No hay nada que podamos hacer volando en su frente.- Dijo analíticamente viendo la flota que quedaba.

Los propulsores de Aine irradiaban luz, elevando su producción.

Hayuru: ¿Aine-san? ¿Qué planeas hacer?- Pregunto con un tono preocupado.

Aine: No tenemos ninguna posibilidad de victoria en la batalla de bombardeo. Si es así, entonces tenemos que abordar el barco de guerra del enemigo y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.- Dijo y ambas chicas dudaron de sus oídos.

Yurishia: ¡Por favor, no digas algo absurdo! ¡No hay manera de que podamos acercarnos a través de este aluvión!

Aine: Está bien, gracias al ataque anterior, la defensa del enemigo disminuyo bastante. En primer lugar tenemos que tomar distancia, sí, desde una dirección diferente a nosotras…- Fue diciendo y se fue volando sin escuchar la charla de las dos.

Hayuru: ¡Aine-san!- Gritó inmediatamente.

Yurishia: ¡No! ¡Aine!

Aine desplegó el escudo de energía desde el principio y cargó hacia la nave enemiga con su máxima velocidad. El caparazón del enemigo la golpeó afectando mucho su trayectoria. Aun así, ella siguió adelante.

En ese momento, su línea del salvador de vida desapareció.

Aine: ¿¡Que…!?- Dijo atónita viéndose.- (¿¡Por qué!?)- Se preguntó mentalmente sin entender.

Sin embargo, inmediatamente entendió la razón.

No había más energía.

Aine se mordió los labios.

Ella ya no tenía ningún medio de defensa. Aine esquivó el disparo del enemigo mientras se dirigía al acorazado. Ella predijo la órbita del cañón principal del enemigo y eludió con una movilidad maravillosa.

Aine: (Sólo un poco más.)

Los cañones antiaéreos en su flanco dispararon todos a la vez.

Con un giro en gran medida a un lado, a partir de ahí se giró y cayó en picada.

Los cañones anti-aéreos del enemigo tampoco podían seguir ese movimiento.

Aine: (¡Alcánzalo!)

Podía sentir la cubierta del barco de guerra con el rango en el que su mano podría alcanzar.

En ese instante, sintió un impacto como si ella fuera golpeada fuertemente por el lado.

Aine: (¿Qué...?)

Fue el bombardeo de los buques de escolta que acompañaban al insignia que habían estado en silencio hasta ahora.

Siendo golpeada directamente rectamente desde el lado, Aine fue enviada a volar.

Kizuna: ¡CHIDORIGAFUCHIIII~!

En ese momento apareció Kizuna volando lo más rápido que podía con su [Heart Hybrid Gear], pues era su único equipamiento que le permitía volar. Siguió su camino a pesar de que aún no se recuperaba por su último ataque, pero no le importo y fue sin dudarlo mientras esquivaba y bloqueaba ataques que venían del enemigo.

* * *

-Lugar desconocido-

Aine estaba en un mundo de tono negro. Ella no entendía dónde estaba. Ella no entendía quién era ella. ¿Dónde podría ir?

En eso, ella podía ver una tenue luz.

¿Estaba bien para ella ir allí?

Aine se adelantó en dirección a la luz.

¿?: ¡Chidorigafuchi!-Grito una voz masculina que ella reconoció.

Aine: ¿Hida… kun?- Pregunto y podía ver una figura medio borrosa, pero supo que era él por su voz.

Kizuna: ¡Me alegro que estés bien!- Dijo con alegría al ver que despertó.

Estaban en una habitación de color blanco puro. Ella no estaba en una cama, sino que acostada en el suelo. Junto a ella estaba Kizuna como Build en su forma base [RabbitTank], parado al lado suyo.

Aine: Este lugar…- Murmuro mientras veía su alrededor.

Era una habitación que recordaba haber visto, pero su cabeza era un caos, por lo que no podía recordar el nombre del lugar.

Kizuna: Esta es la sala de ajuste del laboratorio Nayuta. Te dispararon y caíste al mar. Fuiste salvada de ser golpeada directamente por el buque de escolta. Fue gracias a tu buena armadura.-Respondió aclarando las dudas.

El cuerpo de Aine estaba con su traje de piloto, pues la armadura desapareció después de perder el conocimiento. Ella trató de levantar su cuerpo, pero no podía poner fuerza en su brazo.

Kizuna: Trata de no forzarte.-Pidió el chico, pero la chica se las arregló para mover su cuerpo y sentarse.

Pero sólo por hacer eso como mucho, tuvo que colocar toda la fuerza de su cuerpo en ella. Además de los daños de ser derribada, esto también era debido a que le quedaba poca energía en su [Gear].

Aine La situación… ¿qué está pasando?-Pregunto y el chico dio un largo suspiro.

Kizuna: La flota enemiga ha avanzado hasta cinco kilómetros de [Ataraxia]. En este momento el bombardeo se detuvo, pero en su lugar las armas mágicas están empezando a aterrizar.

Aine: ¿El bombardeo se detuvo? Por qué lo hicieron….

Kizuna: ¿Quién sabe?... tal vez planean ocupar el [Megafloat] y no hundirlo. Bueno, no sabemos lo que esos chicos están pensando…. Ah, tampoco te preocupes por Yurishia y Himekawa. Volvieron con seguridad… así, en pocas palabras, la estrategia no se pudo hacer.

Aine: Tengo… que volver pronto.- Dijo para ponerse de pie, incluso con las rodillas temblando.

Kizuna: Espera… tú te quedaras aquí.- Dijo mientras se ponía en su camino.- Chidorigafuchi. No puedes volver al campo de batalla.

Aine: ¿Por qué?- Cuestiono con una mirada fría.

El chico saca su dispositivo de estudiante para mostrarle su signo vital. Ella vio su número y por un instante hizo una cara sombría.

Aine: Con que es eso ¿eh?... Mi [Hybrid Count] restante es inferior a 5%. Ya veo, no será extraño si no me puedo equipar como [Gear] en estos momentos, eso es lo que quieres decir.- Dijo y sonreír en auto-desaprobación, luego contempló a Kizuna con una cara seria.

Kizuna: Incluso sin tener en cuenta esto, eres consciente de eso al menos, que no estás en condiciones de luchar ¿cierto? Incluso si vas en este momento, sólo vas a morir.

Aine: A pesar de ello, no me importa.- Dijo sin importancia y en eso recibe una bofetada de parte del rider.- ¿¡Que te pasa!?- Exclamo molesta sujetando su mejilla golpeada.

Kizuna: ¿Eso es lo que te pregunto a ti?- Dijo seriamente.

Aine: ¡Hazte a un lado!

Kizuna: No hay manera de que vaya a dejar ir a una muerte segura.- Dijo con seriedad interrumpiéndole el paso.

Ella vio que el chico no se iba a mover, pero noto que estaba respirando con dificultad, como si estuviera agotado.

Aine: A pesar de que estás cansado, todavía tienes fuerzas para eso ¿no es así?

Kizuna: Sí. Cuidar de una grandísima idiota narcista imprudente me dejó tan cansado.-Dijo fingiendo cansancio para luego poner una mano en su barbilla.- ¿Me pregunto si esto es lo que se llama fatiga de enfermería?

Aine: ¡No recuerdo que te pidiera hacer eso por mí!- Grito con una voz aguda y esta resonó por la habitación.

La chica trato de pasar, pero el rider no se lo permitía, por lo que ambos estuvieron forcejeando y luego de un rato de que un silencio reinara en la habitación…

Aine: Yo… yo…-Fue murmurando hasta que miro al joven.- ¡Yo no tengo nada más que no sea el [Heart Hybrid Gear]! ¡No puedo perdonarme a mí misma que sea inferior a alguien más en esto!- Su rostro parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.- Y ahora… ¿ni siquiera puedo luchar? ¿Ni siquiera puedo equiparme mi equipo? Eso significa… que ya no tengo ningún uso. No hay sentido de mi existencia. Entonces ¿¡eso no significa que ya no importa que siga viviendo!?

Kizuna: Chidorigafuchi…-Murmuro viendo como la chica empezaba a abrir su corazón.

Aine: Dentro de mí, no hay nada. Nada de nada. No sé quién soy y de dónde vengo. Nombre, familia, hogar, no me acuerdo de nada en absoluto.- Fue explicando y aunque no podía ver la cara del pelinegro, ella noto que…- No estás sorprendido. Por casualidad… ¿ya lo sabes?

Kizuna: Sí, me lo dijeron hoy antes que comenzara el ataque.- Respondió y la chica sonrió un poco, pero era una sonrisa triste.

Aine: ¿Es así?... entonces la charla será rápida.-Dijo y comenzó su historia.- Me trajeron a este laboratorio. Después de eso, llegué a ser la conejillo de indias de la profesora Nayuta todo el tiempo y ayudé con la investigación…. Aparte de eso, no sé nada de mi pasado. Aparte de que sólo estaba siendo un conejillo de indias aquí sin pensar en el futuro. Eso era mi todo.

Kizuna: Entendí que eres amnésica y también que te criaron en un entorno único. Sin embargo, está bien si acabas haciendo nuevos recuerdos. Cosas como tu comida favorita, nuevo pasatiempo, incluso amigos.

Aine: Aunque tenga un interés en algo, mi verdadero… mi propio pasado, ¿ella también tiene interés en algo así? Si empezara a pensar de esa manera, no podría tener interés en nada. Cuando la prueba para la verdadera batalla comenzó y asistí a la escuela secundaria, se hizo excesivamente duro.

Kizuna: Sólo por eso, ¿no está bien si sólo hablas normalmente y te llevas bien con tus compañeros de clase?

Aine: Tengo miedo de entrar en contacto con otras personas. Debido a que en el laboratorio, no hablaba con nadie allí. No puedo hacer algo como hablar correctamente con otras personas.- Dijo y el pelinegro recordó la lengua malvada de Aine.

Así que en realidad era la materialización de la desesperación de esta chica. O de lo contrario, era un escudo para protegerse del miedo. Posiblemente podría ser un camuflaje para ocultar su corazón. Supuso lo más probable, aunque ella por sí misma no era consciente de ello.

Aine: Pero ya ves, incluso para mí no es una sola cosa, es mi propósito en la vida… ser la #1 en….

Kizuna: [Heart Hybrid Gear].- Completo y la peli platina asintió.

Aine: Sí. Cuando me hice fuerte, la Profesora Nayuta me alabó. Ella era feliz por mí. En ese momento, yo era la única que podía usar el [Heart Hybrid Gear]….Diciendo eso a la inversa, no podía hacer nada más que eso. Siendo la usuaria del [Gear] más hábil que cualquiera, más fuerte que cualquiera. Esa fui yo.

Kizuna: ¿Incluso ahora todavía no es así?-Pregunto el chico.- Tienes un increíble genio, incluso todo el mundo piensa que eres increíble. Incluso Yurishia y Himekawa, hasta Banjo y Ogura-san deben estar confiando en ti también a pesar de que conocen por poco tiempo.

Aine: ¡No digas lo que quieras!- Exclamo mientras estaba temblando.- ¡Estoy cansada de que se me sea dicho que soy una increíble genio! ¡No importa lo fuerte que soy en un radio estrecho de batalla, no tiene sentido en absoluto en ello! ¡No puedo derrotar al enemigo en absoluto! ¡Hayuru ha derribado doscientos enemigos, Yurishia está en trescientos y estoy segura que tú has destruido a muchos más sin contar a esas criaturas, pero ahora te vi reteniendo el ataque de una de las flotas e incluso la destruiste con las demás armas a su alrededor! ¡Mientras que yo sólo he derribado treinta enemigos hasta ahora y ciento que a pesar de entrenar arduamente, no avanzo en lo absoluto!

Kizuna: Chidorigafuchi… eso es…-Dijo con un tono triste y de amargura.

Aine: En ese momento me acordé.-Dijo sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.- En el pasado, la profesora Nayuta me habló, que había un arma increíble llamada [Corruption Armament] durmiendo dentro de mí, dijo: "Cuando él [Hybrid Count] pase el límite, existe la posibilidad de que se materialice".

Kizuna: (¿Kaa-san dijo eso?)- Se preguntó recordando ciertas cosas.- (Entonces, como dedujimos, el que envió los datos acerca de mi [Heart Hybrid Gear] fue….)

Aine: Si puedo obtener el [Corruption Armament], podía volverme más fuerte… pero, ¿cómo puedo hacer que mi [Hybrid Count] suba más allá de la carga completa cuando esto solo disminuye? Como pensé que podría ser imposible, cuando pensé de esa manera, tú apareciste.- Dijo y señalo al rider.- Tú, Hida Kizuna. Limit Breaker [El hombre que rompe el límite] del [Heart Hybrid Gear].- El chico se sorprendió mientras la chica dio una cara de felicidad- Fui feliz. Estaba llena de esperanza, el mundo parecía diferente de repente. Y cuando te vi que eras Build, me sentía como si fueras el príncipe en armadura brillante que la profesora Nayuta había creado para mí.

Kizuna: ¿Pr-Prin… cipe?- Pregunto incrédulo ante tal comentario.

Aine: Tenia que agradarte…. Debía hacer que me amaras. Pero, no entiendo qué debía hacer. He buscado en la base de datos, miraba las revistas que los muchachos leían, investigué varias cosas. Estaba ese artículo escrito que los chicos estarían encantados de un bento hecho a mano de una chica… pero, no puedo cocinar nada, justo cuando pensaba qué hacer….

Kizuna: (Ah… así que debido a eso, ella compro y corto ese sándwich de la tienda de conveniencia.)- Pensó en el suceso que paso no hace mucho.

Aine: Preparé un bento que no hice por mí misma...-En eso ella comenzó a sonrojarse un poco.- L-Luego leí un libro porno para los chicos, sobre qué hacer para hacer a un chico feliz…

Kizuna: No me digas… ¿miraste esas revistas pornos destinadas para los chicos y debido a eso me viniste a despertar por la mañana?- Pregunto totalmente incrédulo señalándola y la chica se sonrojo más.

Aine: D-De hecho, había más cosas… diversos planes para despertarte, pero…- Ella se tapó la cara con las manos.- Eso… eso era imposible para mí

Kizuna: Me lo puedo imaginar a la perfección.- Comento mirando a otro lado.- Entonces, en la escuela… ¿ese momento en que levantaste tu falda…?

Aine: E-En ese momento, fue tan embarazoso que pensé me iba a morir. Me alegraba que nadie estaba viéndonos en ese momento.

Kizuna: ¡Pero tu cara en ese momento era muy indiferente! ¡Tú has dicho que no eras tímida! ¿¡No estabas incluso hablando una y otra vez con tú malicia hacia mí!?- Pregunto el chico y la chica se sonrojo aún más.

Aine: ¡Eso es porque si yo no lo hiciera, mi cabeza se volvería loca por toda la vergüenza!- Grito callando al chico.- Incluso antes de esto, había un artículo que decía si acababa yendo sola a la habitación de un chico en la noche, este daría el signo de OK… Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero… eso daba miedo, pero… aun así… si hacía eso, pensé que Hida-kun también pondría su mano sobre mí.

Kizuna: Eso es exagerado. Si bien es cierto que cualquier chico estaría encantado al tener una belleza como tu despertándolo… Los que actuarían en la forma que dijiste son los de mente pervertida… pero yo….- Fue murmurando la última parte mientras desviaba la mirada.

Aine: ¡Qué quieres decir con eso! ¡Hombre inútil! ¡Cobarde! ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que siento! – Exclamo con fuerza y se escuchó algo rompiéndose.

Kizuna: T-T-Tú~.- Dijo con una voz siniestra.- ¡Me estás jodiendo! Quién es un cobarde. ¡Además, en busca de tu comportamiento habitual, hasta qué punto es posible que puedas entender tu sensación en este momento ¿eh?! ¡La dificultad es demasiado alta! No importa cómo se piense en ello, eso es un loco nivel de dificultad ¿¡no!? ¡Ni siquiera con toda mi capacidad mental podía entender lo que pasaba por tu maldita cabeza!

Aine: ¡No tienes que entender algo así, las mujeres jamás podemos ser entendidas, tonto!-Después de gritar eso, las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de Aine hasta que no pudo aguantarlas más y salieron.- No puedo obtener el [Corruption Armament]. Al final, sólo soy un ser humano que no tiene utilidad alguna. Desde el principio no tenía ningún sentido para vivir.

En ese momento, una vibración como un terremoto sacudió el suelo. Aine hizo una sonrisa de desaprobación hacia sí misma.

Aine: Tarde o temprano, [Ataraxia] también será destruida por ese gran barco de guerra como oponente. A causa de mi culpa, todo el mundo morirá….-

Kizuna: ¡Córtalo! ¡Chidorigafuchi!- Grito enojado y le dio un coscorrón.

Aine: ¡Ittei~…!- Grito de dolor mientras se sostenía la cabeza.- ¿¡Q-Qué, qué te pasa!?- Grito enojada, pero luego se quedó helada.

La presión que emanaba el chico era diferente a todo lo hecho hasta ahora. Aunque no podía ver sus ojos, podía decir fácilmente que estaba dando una mirada fría que mataría a cualquiera.

Ella conocía la mirada, ella conocía la presión, ella conocía este miedo que sentía…era el mismo tipo que daba su comandante Hida Reiri en su modo de hierro.

Kizuna: ¡Ahora mantente en silencio y me escucharas atentamente, niña engreída!-Grito lleno de furia y la chica se quedó como estatua inconscientemente al ser ya sometida por este tipo de presión antes por su comandante y ahora seria por su hermano pequeño.- ¿No eres útil? ¿No tienes ningún valor para vivir? ¿Y qué pasa contigo diciendo que sólo mataste a treinta enemigos? ¡Eso es totalmente irrelevante! ¿¡No eres muy hábil ya que derribaste muchos enemigos!? ¡También sólo porque no puedes hacer un [Heart Hybrid], no lo digas que todo es mi culpa! Incluso para mí, no me gusta utilizar a una chica. ¡Si se me acerca una belleza trascendente como tú, no hay manera de que vaya a entender qué demonios debo actuar! ¡Entiende mis sentimientos también!

Aine: ¡Que… que!- Exclamo sonrojada y recuperándose del miedo que sintió antes.- ¿¡Estas orgulloso de que eres un bueno-para-nada!? ¡Está bien si acabas colocando tu mano sobre mí! ¡Alguien como yo, no tiene ningún gran valor, en primer lugar, soy un ser humano que no existe!

Kizuna: ¡Deja de joder! ¡Eres hermosa, tu estilo es genial, tu estado es absurdamente alto! ¡Eres como una bella escultura creada por los mismísimos dioses! ¡Por dios, eres la chica más hermosa que haya visto en toda mi vida!- Grito soltando todos sus pensamientos y las mejillas de Aine fueron teñidas de rojo en un instante.

Aine: ¡Co-Cosas como esas no pueden derrotar al enemigo!-Exclamo tartamudeando y con un enorme sonrojo.

Kizuna: ¡A quién le importa! Además, algo así como el valor de la vida o su utilidad, eso no es algo que hables como si no sepas nada de ello. ¿No acabas de atesorarte a ti misma? ¡Aunque creas que tu vida no valga nada, pues para mi si vale mucho y estoy dispuesta a protegerla! ¡Piensas que eres la mejor y te vuelves insegura cuando nadie se queja sobre ti! ¡Sólo eres incapaz de aceptar la brecha entre tu yo ideal y lo que eres de verdad! ¡El hecho de que haya personas contra las que no puedas ganar, hay gente incluso más superior que tú misma, humillándote a ti misma y conseguir estar de mal humor! ¡Por dios, eres peor que un bebe!- Grito y la expresión de Aine cambió de desconcierto a la furia.

Aine: ¡No hables como si supieras algo!

Kizuna: ¡Pues lo hago, ya que lo entiendo a la perfección al vivir algo similar!-Exclamo furioso.- ¡Escucha bien! Incluso si piensas que no tienes ningún talento, no es un gran problema en absoluto, entonces lo que tienes que hacer es pensar en lo que eres y buscar en lo que eres buena. ¿Qué debes hacer para que incluso tu poder pueda ser útil? Piensa en lo que has hecho y como te ha beneficiado a ti como a los demás. ¡Si lo haces, entonces no habrá nadie en este mundo cuya existencia sea innecesaria!

Aine sacudió la cabeza como diciendo que ella no quería escuchar.

Aine: ¡Aah, molesto! ¡No quiero oír un sermón tuyo! [¡Zeros!].

Luz se formó en el brazo derecho de Aine y se materializado el guante de su armadura. El propulsor en su codo brillaba.

Aine: ¡Hazte rápidamente a un lado allí! ¡O de lo contrario te voy a golpear hasta la muerte!- Amenazo mientras retiró su puño hacia atrás. Era una posición donde podía penetrar a través del cuerpo de Kizuna en cualquier momento.

Kizuna: ¿Así que vas a acabar tu última energía para vencer hasta la muerte a un solo hombre que te irritó? Qué bien, y yo que pensaba que esta burra-sama aspiraba a ser la más fuerte… pero ahora veo que aspira a ser la más idiota.-Dijo provocativamente.

Los ojos de Aine se envolvieron en un color peligroso.

Aine: Tú realmente vas a morir.

Kizuna: Haz lo quieras.- Respondió de brazos cruzados sin una pisca de miedo, pues aceptó la mirada llena de intención asesina directo desde la parte delantera.

La chica por fin alcanzo su límite y….

Aine: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!- Grito mientras lanzaba un golpe hacia el rider.

La tremenda presión del viento golpeó el casco de Build. El viento se enrolló y levantó el polvo del suelo en un remolino.

El puño de Aine se detuvo a un centímetro por delante del casco de Kizuna.

Aine: ¡...!- La chica expulsó una voz de morderse los dientes.- ¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué no esquivas!? ¿¡Por qué no te defiendes!? ¡Al menos bloquéalo con tus brazos! ¡Idiota~!- Exclamo con furia.

Kizuna rio sin poder hacer nada.

Kizuna: Honestamente, es tedioso incluso mover la cabeza… estoy bastante cansado y quiero terminar esta batalla lo antes posible para irme a dormir.-Comento.

Aine se dio cuenta de que el chico a penas hacia movimientos y que antes cuando forcejeo con él para que la dejara pasar, este gemía un poco, pareciendo que le dolía moverse.

Aine: Tú, no me digas…-Murmuro para embestir al chico.

Kizuna: ¡Oye! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?- Grito viendo que la chica puso sus manos en su cinturón.

Ella ya había visto como el rider operaba este artículo, por lo que sabía cómo accionar la transformación como la desmantelacíon de esta.

Forcejearon por un rato y la chica fue capaz de sacar las botellas del [Build Driver] y tirarlas al suelo. Con eso, la armadura se desmaterializo mostrando al pelinegro, sin embargo….

Aine: ¿Eh…?- Expreso incrédula ante lo que vio.

Kizuna estaba con su uniforme de la academia el cual tenía rastros de sangre en él y en su cabeza estaba goteando por este fluido, eso indicaba que sus heridas se abrieron. Además que él estaba ligeramente mojado. Con eso, ella dedujo que…

Aine: N-No me digas que… fuiste a salvarme cuando me caí en el mar….-Murmuro y Kizuna torpemente desvió la vista.

Kizuna: Te salve cuando estabas a punto de caer, pero me distraje por un momento y un disparo del enemigo me dio de lleno, por lo que caímos al agua. Jajajajaja.- Comento nerviosamente.

Aine: ¿Qué?, ¡De qué te ríes! ¿¡Qué porcentaje queda de en tu [Hybrid Count] en este momento!?- Grito, pues sabía que como Build no podía volar, él debió usar su [Gear]. En eso fue hacia él y le quito su dispositivo para ver….- ¿¡Solo 2%!?- Exclamo atónita y fue hacia el para golpearlo en su pecho.

No fue con el poder de su [Zeros], sino con el poder de Aine en sí misma.

Aine: ¡Tú! ¡Idiota, idiota, incompetente, tonto, inútil! ¡A pesar de que eres un ser débil con tú [Gear]! ¡A pesar de que eres impotente con él! ¡Cuando no tienes talento! ¡Al menos evade algo así como una simple bala!- Ella estaba golpeando el pecho de Kizuna mientras lloraba y puso su cabeza en su pecho.- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué haces esto? Por el bien de gente de que ni conoces… por el bien de otros sin importar el riesgo… por mí quien no puede pelear más y solo te ha tratado mal, ¿Por qué vas tan lejos por alguien como yo?

Kizuna tomó suavemente los hombros de Aine al ver la escena que hacía viéndola con tristeza.

Aine: Uu… HIC, uu, u….-Ella presionó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kizuna, ella detuvo su voz y lloró.- A pesar de eso, a pesar de que me la pase insultándote… queriendo usarte… haces todos eso por mí y me proteges…yo… no puedo hacer nada… más que morir como disculpa.- Dijo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Kizuna abrazó suavemente el cuerpo de Aine.

Kizuna: Hey….-Hablo suavemente mientras miraba a la peli platina.- Este lugar es realmente nostálgico ¿Cierto?

Aine: ¿...?- La chica levanto la vista sin entender.

Kizuna: Ciertamente, este es el lugar donde yo te conocí por primera vez.

Aine: ¿Eh?- Ella se sorprendió por lo dicho y el chico sonrió.

Kizuna: Hace siete años, llegaste a esta sala levantada en una camilla. En ese momento, yo estaba ayudando a mi madre… Hida Nayuta con su investigación.- Dijo melancólicamente.

Con una mirada de duda, Aine miró a Kizuna con los ojos abiertos.

Aine: Entonces, el niño en ese momento… el que abrazo cariñosamente cuando me sentía sola y desolada… el que me animo cuando sentía que no tenía nada… el que yo no lo vi por segunda vez sin saber su nombre… ¿Eras tú…?

Kizuna: Así que lo recuerdas.- Comento sonriendo.- Tú… quien tenías una alta aptitud para el [Heart Hybrid Gear] llegaste aquí, lo que hizo que fuera puesto en un bote de basura. En ese momento yo también fui tirado por Kaa-san. Ella dijo, que ya no era necesario.

Aine se sorprendió y sus ojos se abrieron.

Kizuna: Por eso, entiendo bien cómo se siente Chidorigafuchi. Después de todo, en ese momento, yo también era el único propietario del [Heart Hybrid Gear] en el mundo, más bien, fui el primer propietario de uno. Por eso, cuando otro compañero que tenía aptitudes superiores apareció, no lo pensaron dos veces para echarme y hasta me dijeron que ya no era necesario, eso fue realmente impactante.- Comento y la chica se mordió los labios con fuerza.- Y el hecho que estás corriendo a la muerte, entiendo eso también.

Aine miró lentamente a la cara de Kizuna. La cara que tenía indicaba de una memoria nostálgica, su expresión era tranquila y parecía incómodo de alguna manera.

Kizuna: Cuando mi propia madre me dijo que no me necesitaba e incluso era inútil que me esforzara, estaba pensando en suicidarme. Hasta ese momento, yo estaba siempre en el laboratorio, nunca había ido a la escuela. Yo no entendía nada, excepto del experimento. Por eso, yo quien conseguí ser expulsado del laboratorio…. No tenía nada en absoluto… es por eso que, hasta ese momento, Kaa-san y su investigación eran todo lo que tenía, lo cual perdí en un solo día. Todo mi pasado hasta ese momento, fue destruido en un instante.

Aine: Kizuna…- Murmuro con pena y el chico rio con vergüenza.

Kizuna: Haha, después de eso me fui al [Float] de Tokio solo y cuando empecé a asistir a la escuela, fue horrible. Después de todo, no podía conversar con otras personas adecuadamente y más que eso, era un bicho raro. Por lo que los bravucones no dudaron en ir a molestarme y golpearme hasta dejarme en el suelo. No puedo recordar la cantidad de veces que me la pase encerrado en mi cuarto llorando por mi patética existencia.- Dijo con una risa y sonrisa forzada al recordar su pasado.

Aine solo miraba al chico quien solo siguió contando.

Kizuna: Te puedo entender más de lo que piensas, pues siempre me la pase comparándome con mi familia y mis compañeros de clase. Mi familia era un grupo de genios talentosas que no tenían ni que esforzarse para ser exitosos en la vida, haciéndome ver como la oveja negra de esta y mis compañeros conseguían mejores resultados que yo, a pesar de que somos de la misma edad y me la pasaba las noches estudiando como loco para mejorar… pero solo obtenía resultado sobre el promedio.- La expresión del chico empezó a ser sombría.- Yo jamás fui algo, no tenía existencia, no tenía vida… era una delgada sombra…no… una simple ilusión que si desaparecía, nadie lo notaria ni le importaría, eso era yo.

Aine sintió un dolor en el pecho, entendiendo que por su culpa, él perdió su razón como ser vivo y vivió un infierno como infancia.

En eso, La mano de Kizuna tocó la mejilla de Aine.

Kizuna: Pero…en el momento que ya no tenía más esperanzas de vivir, me dijeron una palabras que me animaron.-Dijo dando una mirada firme a la chica.- No era un problema acerca de la razón por la que existías, o qué tipo de capacidad tenías. Era un problema de cómo ibas a vivir a partir de entonces. Siempre podemos hacer más, en cualquier momento, podemos comenzar de nuevo en cualquier momento. Eso fue lo que aprendí en ese momento y me mantuvieron para seguir adelante.- Dijo nostálgicamente y recordó las palabras de la persona que lo hizo ponerse de pie.

{Reiri: Kizuna. El valor de un humano no se basa en lo alto o bajo de su capacidad. Es un problema de cómo se viva.}- Resonó la voz de su hermana la cual estaba vestida con un uniforme escolar.

Kizuna: (Enserio te lo agradezco, Nee-chan.)- Agradeció internamente por quien le dio una razón para seguir.

Aine: P-Pero… No sé cómo debo vivir.-Comento mirando hacia abajo.

Kizuna: ¿Y quién diablos lo sabe? Es por eso que vivimos, para ver hacer en ella. Uno nunca sabe que le espera o como resultaran las cosas, por lo que siempre es un desafío por superar. Como cuando empecé a estudiar con ayuda de otros para mejorar o cuando entre en un dojo para aprender artes marciales. En ambos me tuve que desvelar o seguir incluso si mi cuerpo se rompía en pedazos, pero continúe a pesar de las dificultades logrando al menos una pequeña mejora…. Y tuve imprevistos mientras continuaba con mi vida, como por ejemplo… esto.

El pelinegro se sacó el [Build Driver] de su cintura y la chica lo miro.

Kizuna: Cuando recibí esto, tenía ya una idea de lo que iba a enfrentar después de mi primera pelea con un [Smash]. Pero jamás me imagine ver las tantas variables de estos y sus formas de pelear que me mantuvieron acorralado más de una vez, sin embargo no me di por vencido y sigue peleando a pesar de caer al suelo o que me rompieran los huesos. Decidí que me iba a convertir en la persona que traería esperanzas a otros, quero convertirme en el héroe de los niños que palidecieran lo que yo. Quiero demostrar que con esfuerzo se puede lograr lo que quieras y ser exitoso en la vida, aun sin tener talento.- Dijo con orgullo y la chica empezó a reír un poco.

Aine: ¿Querer ser un héroe a tu edad? ¿No estás muy grande para fantasear de esa manera…? Que idiota infantil.- Comento mientras reía entre dientes.

Kizuna: Dime lo que quieras, pero este es el camino que decidí recorrer por más difícil o infantil que sea. Seré el más grande héroe en el mundo y nadie me detendrá.-Dijo alzando el pecho.

Aine de repente sonrió. Y entonces, ella decidió desaparecer su guantelete de su armadura por sí misma y se quedó sólo con su traje de piloto.

Kizuna: ¿Chidorigafuchi?- Pregunto un poco sorprendido por la acción.

Aine: Kizuna, um… ¿Harías un [Heart Hybrid] conmigo?

Kizuna: ¿Eh…?- Dejo escapar un estúpido sonido ante algo que no se esperaba.

Aine: Estoy… empezando de nuevo ¿cierto?... Es por eso que he decidido pelear, pero no para demostrar que soy la más fuerte…. Quiero proteger a otros al igual que tú…No me quiero quedarme sin hacer nada. Quiero usar mi poder para proteger este lugar que se ha convertido en mi hogar.- Iba diciendo mientras se iba sonrojando.- Es vergonzoso, pero… si eres tú, yo….- Se detuvo al sentir algo.

Los dedos de Kizuna recogieron su pelo plateado. Era suave como la seda, una sensación muy agradable al tacto.

Kizuna: Cuando lo dices de ese modo… no hay manera que me pueda negar… Aine.- Dijo acercándola más hacia su cuerpo.

Aine: Toma la… responsabilidad ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo con tono contento y alzó la vista hacia Kizuna con ojos de reproche.

Kizuna: _Kore wa_ _Saija kuda_. Realmente me lo dejaras difícil hasta el final ¿no?-Comento con una sonrisa forzada.

Aine: Por supuesto.-Dijo sin vacilar.

Kizuna: *Suspiro*, qué más da a estas alturas.-Dijo con cansancio para verla a los ojos.- Tienes mi palabra.- Respondió para darle un beso en la frente de la chica y esta se sonrojo fuertemente

En eso, comenzó a acariciar con su mano el cuerpo de Aine. Suavemente, y con afecto. Desde la parte superior hasta la parte inferior, disfrutó en ella como si estuviera haciendo que su mano recordara la forma del cuerpo de Aine.

Aine: Haa... aah.- Un cálido aliento se derramó fuera de los labios húmedos de Aine.- ¡Hyan!

Acarició su lado desde el fondo de su cintura. Si fuera lo mismo, pensó que se sentiría insoportablemente como cosquillas, pero Aine frunció las cejas y levantó una voz sin sonido desde su boca.

Aine: Un. aa... fu.

Sus abdominales bien entrenadas se apretaron firmemente, una línea vertical débil tras su ombligo estaba llegando a la superficie. Su dedo se deslizaba trazando esa línea.

Aine: Kuu-... ya, yaan.- Gimió con una hermosa voz que no podía imaginar viniera de ella Aine.

Se asomó en el ombligo con el dedo.

Aine: N-No vayas p-por… anh… por ahí j-jugando con mi cuerpo… yaan.- Replico tratando de contener las ganas de gemir excitadamente.

El chico bajó su mano hasta su abdomen, pero su movimiento se detuvo de repente. Si seguía bajando de esta manera, el obstáculo era un poco alto. ¿Si regresaba de nuevo a partir de aquí? Sin embargo, ¿cuándo iba a regresar en ese caso?

La mirada de Kizuna fue absorbida en los dos grandes pechos hinchados que se levantaban intrépidamente por la gravedad.

Kizuna: (Incluso si los toco… yo no seré regañado ¿verdad?)- Pensó, pues aún le preocupaba la opinión de la otra persona.

Su mirada se movió desde el pecho hasta el rostro de Aine. Su cara estaba mirando como si Kizuna estuviera en desconcierto. Y entonces, dentro de esos ojos, bellas luces azules estaban nadando.

Kizuna tomo su decisión en su corazón.

Con un grado que era poco clara entre tocar y no tocar, confirmó la forma del pecho con una caricia amorosa débil.

Aine: Aa… uu….- Frunció las cejas como si fuera algo doloroso.

Kizuna: ¿Duele?- Pregunto demasiado ansioso, pero con preocupación.

Aine enfrentó a Kizuna con los ojos desenfocados, y luego sonrió con timidez.

Aine: Se siente bien.- Dijo con un tono excitado.

Kizuna: (Que linda.)- Pensó hipnotizado por la belleza de la peli platina.

Dentro de los ojos de Kizuna, una luz rosa claro estaba parpadeando. En eso dirigió su mano poniendo fuerza en esta y agarró el pecho de Aine.

Aine: ¡Kyauuaaaa!- Gimió con gran placer.

En ese instante, la luz azul surgió fuera del cuerpo de Aine. La luz se entrelazó con la luz de color rosa que se emitía desde el cuerpo de Kizuna, convirtiéndose en un único flujo, envolviendo los cuerpos de los dos, como si cuidara de los dos.

Dentro de la luz que brillaba, sabía de una tranquilidad indescriptible.

[Heart Hybrid.]

Kizuna: Funciono, Aine.- Dijo contento por la chica, pero…

Aine: Ah… hauu.- Esta se encontraba respirando como si estuviera dormida y con los ojos cerrados.

La cintura de Aine se derrumbó y ella se dejó caer en el suelo. Kizuna también se sentó en el suelo junto a ella, con el fin de abrazar su cuerpo.

La sensación era como si el corazón de Aine estaba conectado al suyo. Y entonces, la fuerza se desbordaba en el interior del cuerpo.

La luminosidad en el interior de los ojos de Aine fue en aumento. El tono y el brillo de su piel parecían aún más sorprendentes.

Kizuna: Aine…

Con la sensación que estaba llena de sentido de logro, Kizuna miró fijamente a Aine.

Sin embargo el estado de Aine era extraño. Ella abrió sus ojos y noto que tendían a mirarse abatidos resplandecieron hechiceramente, enviando a Kizuna una atractiva mirada.

Aine: Kizuna…. Quiero más… tú también, sientes que esto todavía no es suficiente ¿verdad?

Kizuna: ¿Eh…?- Dejo escapar un sonido estúpido y de repente… ¡Uwaa!

Aine saltó hacia el cuello de Kizuna. Ella lo empujó hacia abajo y lo mantuvo presionado, ella ahora estaba por encima de él.

Aine: Hey, Kizuna… mi cuerpo se siente caliente… ¿puedes tomar rápidamente la responsabilidad?- Susurró a él con un tono sensual

Esos ojos se giraban húmedos hechiceramente.

Kizuna: ¿Qu…?... ¿qué estás haciendo, Aine? ¿Qué diablos te está pasando?

Kei: {Déjame explicar.}- Dijo una voz conocida.

De repente una ventana flotante con el rostro de Kei apareció al lado de su cara.

Kizuna: ¡Uwaa! ¿Shi…Shikina-san? ¡Me sorprendiste! o mejor dicho ¿¡Nos ha estado espiando!?- Grito con enojo y vergüenza al saber que su acto fue visto por un tercero.

Sin embargo, la directora del departamento de ingeniería no le hizo caso a la queja y comenzó con la explicación.

Kei: {Eso es el efecto secundario del [Hybrid Gear]. En el caso de que se alcance un éxito, el socio femenino tendrá los síntomas que son similares con un afrodisíaco… su libido aumenta. Además del estado de intoxicación, el estado de la chica será un aumentado explosivo en su deseo sexual.}

Kizuna: ¡Infórmame de esto con más anticipación! ¿¡Cómo no se les ocurrió decirme sobre esto!?- Grito enojado ante la falta de información que le proporcionan con relación a él.

Kei: {Pero… si puedes usar ese efecto apropiadamente, puedes alcanzar un nivel superior.}

Kizuna: ¿Nivel superior? Te refieres a que….

Kei: {Sí. En aras de obtener el [Corruption Armament], un nuevo [Heart Hybrid] es necesario. El [Clímax Hybrid (Remodelación de Clímax)].}

Kizuna: ([Clímax Hybrid]….)-Pensó un poco curioso.- Shikina-san, eso es….

Antes de que el pelinegro terminara la oración. La mano de Aine aplastó la ventana de Kei.

Kizuna: ¡Aah…! Oi, Aine, que estás…- Pero se detuvo.

La mano de Aine que estaba en forma de espada fue empujada al cuello de Kizuna.

Aine: A pesar de que estás haciendo algo bueno conmigo… ¿vas a hablar con otra mujer?- Dijo con un enorme instinto asesino que brotaba también de sus ojos.

Kizuna: (¡Peligroso! ¡Ella es en serio terrorífica!)- Grito en pánico al sentir que su vida estaba en peligro.- E-Eso no es cierto, Aine. En este momento sólo estoy mirando a ti y a nadie más.- Dijo tartamudeando lo primero que le vino a la mente para calmar la situación.

Aine estaba mirando fijamente con ojos dudosos, pero su mirada se volvió lasciva una vez más y abrazó a Kizuna.

Aine: Si es así… entonces, muéstrame tu prueba… rápido.- Dijo mientras arrastró sus labios en la nuca del cuello de Kizuna.

Kizuna: ¡Uwaa!- Grito en reflejo por tal acción.

Su respiración se calentó y su lengua húmeda y suave se arrastraba lentamente del lóbulo de la oreja hasta la clavícula de Kizuna lentamente. Era algo que nunca había experimentado antes, una sensación de cosquilleo, su columna vertebral estaba temblando.

Kizuna: (¡M-Mierda! ¡Si se pone de esa manera, entonces… no tenga más opción que actuar!)- Pensó en pánico.- (Pero….)

Entonces se le vino la siguiente idea: **¿Por casualidad, Shikina-san seguía mirándolos en este momento?**

Tal pensamiento aterrador pasó por su cabeza, pero por ahora tendría que ignorarlo.

Kizuna abrazó fuertemente a Aine. La forma del pecho de Aine se deformó en gran medida, empujando hacia atrás el pecho de Kizuna. Aine también rodeó sus manos en la espalda de Kizuna, acariciando su alrededor como si confirmara la forma de su columna vertebral y el omóplato.

Aine apretó la parte inferior del cuerpo de él y entrelazó sus piernas. Su deseo de querer estar pegado a Kizuna se expresó incluso un poco más a través de su cuerpo.

En cuanto a tal Aine, sintió que ella era insoportablemente preciosa.

Kizuna: Aine…- Murmuro mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia la cara de la chica, ya que quería tocar su rostro.

Sin embargo….

Aine: Hamuu….- Ella dio la bienvenida a los dedos con la boca.

Ella puso su dedo índice y medio en la boca y los lamió alrededor. Un sonido húmedo de lamiendo *chupa chupa* produjo una extraña torpeza. Como si fiera poseída, Aine chupó los dedos con atención. Era como si estuviera tratando de exprimir algo.

En el otro lado de Aine que estaba chupando los dedos, sus pechos temblaban en balanceos. Con la mano izquierda, Kizuna empezó a frotar los pechos.

Aine: Hyann, por dios Kizuna... Han.-Dijo mientras el placer recorría por su cuerpo.

Kizuna la acarició lentamente. Sin embargo, esta vez lo hizo con más fuerza que antes.

Aine: Fuu, ahn… se siente bien… Kizuna, AAAAN.- Murmuro para luego gemir, pues el pelinegro uso su otra mano para acariciar su otro pecho.- Kizuna….

El pelinegro disfrutaba de la suavidad del juego del traje y la piel desnuda de Aine, jugaba con sus pechos con la mano haciendo un círculo con la mano. Sin embargo, él ahora quería sentir directamente la piel de Aine con toda su palma. Tal deseo llenó su cabeza.

Incapaz de soportar su deseo, Kizuna pasó los dedos en el interior a través de la brecha entre la piel y el traje de piloto.

Aine: Aah, Kizuna….- Murmuro con placer.

Esta fue la primera vez que el chico había tocado un pecho desnudo. El hecho de que estaba en contacto directo con un pecho aumentó directamente la excitación de Kizuna aún más. El latido de su corazón era imparable.

La piel bajo el traje sudó ligeramente, sintiendo una sensación de humedad en la palma de su mano. Durante eso, sintió algo que claramente tenía una sensación diferente. Había una retroalimentación desde su palma, una sensación de algo que sobresalía hacia fuera desde la punta del pecho que se sentía más duro que el de los alrededores.

Sus dedos firmemente pellizcaron en ese saliente.

Aine: ¡HAUuAAAAAAAAAAN!

Aine levantó la voz como si fuera vencida por la emoción. Ella inclinó su cuerpo con su cuerpo tembloroso al ser golpeada con el placer.

Como para expresar aquel placer, la luz azul se echó del cuerpo de Aine una vez más. Y luego, la luz de color rosa se elevó desde el cuerpo de Kizuna tiñendo el pelo de plata de Aine desde la punta.

Kizuna reflexivamente sacó su mano de la intensidad de su reacción. Sin embargo, como si exigiera por el placer, Aine abrazó la cara de Kizuna.

Kizuna: ¡Mu~…! ¿¡...!?- Fue silenciado.

Su cara estaba enterrada entre el valle de Aine. Los pechos eran suaves, con su forma cambiándose libremente, se aferraban estrechamente en la cara. El sudor de Aine olía a algo dulce. Sin embargo, su estado pronto se convirtió en uno serio.

Kizuna: (N-No puedo respirar.)- El chico se sofocaba por la falta de oxígeno y trato de salir. Sin embargo….

Aine: Haa, haaan… no, hagas…. Ah, AAH.- La chica solo retorcía de placer.

Parecía que el intento de Kizuna de zafarse solo hizo que Aine elevara una voz satisfecha al hacerla sentirse bien.

Kizuna: (¡No es bueno, a este paso me sofocare!)- Pensó en pánico, pues si bien se sentía extraordinariamente bien, podría morir si seguía entre ellos. **(NT: Muerto entre unos pechos. Una muerte estúpida, pero placentera.)**

Kizuna audazmente abrió la boca en un intento de escape. La lengua de Kizuna tocó el pecho de Aine.

Aine: ¡Hyaaun!- Grito y Kizuna pudo salir por un breve momento, pero ella lo volvió a abrazar.- ¡N-No puedes!

Kizuna se quedó demasiado aturdido por degustación de la sensación de Aine que sentía en la lengua. Mientras que la otra no quería que el chico se alejara de ella.

Aine: Aan, aah, aah, AAAAH.- Gemía mientras una luz de marca de corazón se elevó a la superficie de los ojos de Aine.

Una vez más, las partículas de luz comenzaron a brotar desde los cuerpos de los dos. Sin embargo, fue un resplandor intenso que no podía compararse desde todo antes de esto.

Incapaz de soportar, las manos de Aine se aflojaron.

Kizuna: (¡Ahora!)- Exclamo mentalmente y escapó del infierno de pechos.

Sin embargo, el impulso de su cara al alejarse quitó el traje de piloto, por lo que los pechos de Aine se derramaron.

Los pechos blancos se liberaron del traje de unión, yendo hacia la izquierda y derecha. Las puntas brillaban de una luz de color rosa, eran hermosos y lascivos salientes.

Hace un momento, sintió esa figura de protrusión sin verla y sólo confirmó la sensación usando sus dedos. Dentro de la superficie de suaves curvas envueltas en suavidad, esa era la única cosa diferente que lanzó la armonía fuera del orden. Sin embargo, con la existencia de eso, la maldad del pecho se incrementó excepcionalmente.

Era como si el movimiento se balancearse estaba hipnotizando a Kizuna. Era como si su cara fuera naturalmente aspirada más cerca, su cara se acercaba más.

Esa cosa que se pegó visible en la punta, se llevó a cabo en la boca de Kizuna.

Aine: ¡HAUaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN-!- Un gran grito brotó desde su boca.

Su espalda se inclinó hacia atrás con toda su fuerza, y su cuerpo se convulsionó. Sus ceños se fruncieron, sus ojos fueron fuertemente cerrados, dejaron caer sus cuerpos en el placer. Y entonces, un resplandor tan brillante que los hacía incapaces de ver nada delante de ellos, envolvió sus cuerpos.

El resplandor se hizo explosivo de la onda de luz que se extendía alrededor.

* * *

-[Ataraxia]-

Yurishia: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Grito de dolor mientras retrocedía en el aire.

En este momento, Yurishia y Hayuru estaban peleando y reteniendo a los invasores con todo lo que tenían. Sin embargo, estos eran demasiados a pesar de que su número se había reducido bastante.

La as de américa fue capaz de recomponerse en el aire, pero un [Albatros] apareció detrás de ella.

Yurishia: ¡Maldición!- Grito al ver que no alcanzaría a defenderse del robot volador.

Justo cuando él [Albatros] iba a lanzar su golpe con su bayoneta, una luz blanca apareció golpeándolo y mandándolo lejos hasta explotar.

Yurishia fijo su mirada en la explosión observando a alguien dentro de ella y esa persona era….

¿?: Lamento haberte hecho esperar.- Dijo mientras miraba a la americana con una sonrisa.

Era Chidorigafuchi Aine equipada con su [Heart Hybrid Gear], [Zeros]. Sin embargo, ella se veía llena de energía y también tanto como su piel, cabello y armadura relucían como su estuvieran en magnificas condiciones.

Yurishia/Hayuru: Aine/-san.- Dijeron las dos sorprendidas al ver a su compañera caída ahora como si nada le hubiese pasado.

Kizuna: ¿¡Se encuentran bien las dos!?- Dijo una voz conocida para ambas y voltearon a ver.

En eso, observaron a Kizuna convertido en Build sobre una especie de tabla de surf, la cual estaba flotando en el cielo.

Yurishia: ¡Sí!- Dijo contenta al ver al chico.

Hayuru: ¡Nos han salvado! Pero….-La chica se va acercando al joven de a poco.- ¿De dónde sacaste esa tabla?

Kizuna: Ah… ¿Esto?- Dijo señalando el objeto sobre el que estaba.- Es un proyecto terminado que hice junto a Kurumizawa-san.

Cuando el joven llego al laboratorio Nayuta por primera vez, después del encuentro con Banjo, Kei le había presentado a su mejor estudiante. Estos dos conversaron y se llevaron bien casi de inmediato, pues compartían un amor por la ciencia y por sus creaciones por sus armas.

Un día, Kizuna le propuso un proyecto a la chica, el cual consistía en una tabla voladora. Este quería crearla lo más rápido posible, dado que necesitaba la habilidad de volar si quería enfrentar al universo alternativo.

Él quería una tabla pues pensó que tendría mejor movilidad en el aire y además no podía ser un jetpack, dado que podría destruirse si cambiara de forma. Por lo tanto, con esta idea, podría surcar los cielos usando cualquier forma que quisiera sin preocuparse que algo le pase.

Kurumizawa Momo, al ver los planos, de inmediato se emocionó y ambos comenzaron a construirlo. Sin embargo tenían clases o misiones, por lo que tendría continuar en otras ocasiones.

Cuando el ataque comenzó, llamo a Momo para preguntarle si estaba listo su [Aero tabla], pero le dijeron que aún no. Sin embargo, Momo le dijo que la terminaría ahora lo antes posible para que pudiera usarla.

En el momento en que "la recarga" de Aine termino, Kizuna llamo a la mejor alumna de ingeniería preguntándole por el progreso del invento recibiendo un asentimiento. Por lo cual fue a buscarla de inmediato para ir a la pelea.

Ahora regresando al campo de pelea, Aine estaba viendo contenta a sus compañeras al saber que se encontraban bien. Sin embargo, movió su mirada a [Ataraxia], fijándose estaba bastante destruida y los alumnos seguían peleando, pero eran derribados por el ataque enemigo.

Aine: Van a pagar por todo esto.- Dijo enojada al ver su hogar siendo destruido por aquellas maquinas.

En eso aine se da la vuelta y extiende su mano hacia adelante.

Aine: [¡Pulverizer!]-Exclamo con fuerza y en eso un círculo mágico de color azul claro apareció delante de ella.

De este círculo empezó a salir algo y de a poco el objeto fue mostrando su apariencia.

Cuando salió por completo, mostro un objeto con una longitud era incluso más alta que la altura del cuerpo de Aine. Una parte era afilada como una espada, mientras que el lado opuesto era un gran cañón de partículas.

Yurishia: ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto incrédula viendo el objeto flotante.

Hayuru: ¿La nueva arma de [Zeros]?- Pregunto estando de la misma manera que la rubia.

Aine: ¡Connect!- Exclamo poniendo su brazo derecho sobre una apertura en el arma y esta de inmediato se engancho a él abriendo unas partes mostrando que estaba preparada para su uso.

Luego, con su mano libre, tomo una especie de cuerda de energía en el arma y el tiro para atrás, tomando la pose de alguien con un arco y flecha mientras su cabello era movido por el viento.

Reiri: {El [Clímax Hybrid] fue un éxito, ¿no es así?}- Hablo la voz de la Hida mayor sonando esperanzada.

Kei: {Esa es su [Corruption Armament]}-Dijo la rubia con lentes con su tono analítico.

Como habían dicho ambas, este era el [Corruption Armament] de Aine. Este era [Pulverizer (Demoledor de todo el Espacio-Tiempo)] y estaba listo para la acción.

Aine: Ahora es nuestro turno.- Comento con un tono furioso.- ¡Charge!

Ante esas palabras, el arma empezó a acumular energía.

Según la información que le llegaba a la cabeza de Aine sobre esta arma, si quería dar un gran ataque, tendría que dejar al arma cargarse para que acumulara la energía que necesitaba en estos momentos.

El ejército del universo alternativo se fijó en eso y decidieron ir a atacar. Los [Albatros] volaron en dirección a la peli platina, mientras que este chasque la lengua viendo lo que intentaban hacer.

Ella se tendría que quedar en su posición y desplegar su escudo de energía para protegerse, pero en eso vio a alguien ponerse frente a la ella.

Aine: Kizuna….- Dijo viendo fijamente la espalda del rider.

Kizuna: Quédate donde estas y no malgastes energía en un escudo de energía. Te conseguiré el tiempo que necesitas para que puedas disparar esa cosa.- Dijo mientras hacía tronar sus huesas.

Aine: Pero tú….

Kizuna: Tranquila.- Dijo para mostrar una botella de color azul claro.- Ahora tengo lo que necesito para protegerte a pesar de la situación y ahora me encuentro en un mejor estado, por lo que me puedes dejar este trabajo.

Aine se vio sorprendida por unos momentos para luego dar una sonrisa reconfortante.

Aine: Te lo encargo.-Dijo con una voz suave.

Kizuna: Déjamelo a mi.- Dijo para que luego una esfera de luz saliera de su pecho y se materializaba como un objeto.

Este era un objeto cuadrado de color negro con engranajes de color gris metal brillante y unos tubos carentes de color.

Kizuna: Muy bien, comencemos con el experimento.- Dijo para comenzar a agitar la botella que tenía en la mano, la cual era de color azul claro con la letra "Z" como logo de frente.

Mientras agitaba la botella, las ecuaciones aparecieron en el aire. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, las letras y números eran del mismo color que la botella.

Cuando Kizuna vio que era suficiente introdujo la botella en el objeto que tenía en mano y apretó un botón en él.

 **United!**

Exclamo el objeto mientras que los tubos que tenía se colorearon de azul y el rider lo introdujo en el cinturón.

 **Heart Gear!**

En eso, la tonada de siempre se escuchó, pero esta vez estaba mesclada con una tonada de arpa. El rider tomo la manilla y comenzó a girarla creando los tubos de siempre, pero además se crearon unos engranajes en su alrededor que giraban por su cuenta, mientras tenían algo en su centro que brillaba de color azul.

Kizuna se detuvo de girar la manilla.

 **Are you ready?**

Yo: ¡Build Up!- Exclamo y las partes nuevas se juntaron.

Cuando lo hicieron se pudo observar a un Build de color plomo por completo sin ningún tipo de diseño al igual que sus lentes, pues estos eran redondos sin nada más. Sin embargo, los engranajes se expandieron hasta desaparecer y se pudo apreciar lo que tenían en el centro.

Lo que tenían eran partes de armadura de color blanca con partes purpuras y líneas rojas, como hombreras, Guanteletes, botas, pechera y una especie de mascara que no cubría los ojos, la cual también tenía unas dos antenas que apuntaban hacia atrás. Y de repente una canción con tema opera rock resonó.

 **Seigen no nai sonzai! Build Zeros~! Amazing!**

Mientras la canción sonaba, Build salto al aire y las fue de un lugar a otro poniéndose las partes en un orden que era: Guantelete derecho, guantelete izquierdo, bota derecha, bota izquierda y para el final, la pechera junto a las hombreras y el casco de una sola vez.

Al terminar, Kizuna se encontraba flotando por sí mismo en el aire y los ojos que eran plomos ahora eran azules. Las chicas vieron eso con la boca abierta, pues la apariencia que tenía ahora era como el [Heart Hybrid Gear] de Aine, [Zeros].

Si tuvieran que nombrar esta apariencia seria… Zero Form. Kamen rider Build Zero Form.

Kizuna: La fórmula de la victoria… ¡Esta decidida!- Dijo su típica frase junto a su gesto.

Kizuna se preparó para salir y algo en su espada se levantó mostrando ser una especie de propulsores, los cuales se encendieron al igual que las cuelas de las botas.

De un solo momento, Build salió volando como un cohete y comenzó a golpear al ejército del universo alternativo. Este le daba puñetazos y patadas destrozándolos de un solo golpe.

Las chicas veían esto con la boca abierta.

Yurishia: Su… su forma de pelar lo hace ver… como….

Hayuru: Si fuera Aine-san en su [Zeros].- Dijo completando la oración.

Esto era normal, pues ahora veían que no solo tenía la apariencia de [Zeros], sino que también tenía su poder y velocidad o incluso más.

Aine vio esto con los ojos abiertos para luego sonreír.

Aine: En serio… esa es una imitación bastante mala de mi.-Comento riéndose entre dientes.

Kizuna siguió atacando a los [Albatros] que aparecían destruyéndolos sin esfuerzo, pero luego apareció algo que le presento un mayor desafío.

Había tres [Drage] frente suyo y preparados para atacarlo.

Kizuna: Ja… con que aparecen las niñeras de estos soldaditos.- Comento con voz divertida.- Pues veamos si pueden contra mi… o mejor aún, contra esto.

En eso, Build toma la manilla y comienza a girarla hasta detenerse.

 **Ready, go!**

Exclamo el cinturón y el rider se rodeó de un aura azul intensa mientras tomaba una pose de carrera.

 **Heart Finish! Yay!**

Con eso, el rider salió disparado mientras seguía rodeado por el aura azul haciéndolo ver como un cometa que volaba a gran velocidad. Este ataque al primer [Drage] para luego reaparecer en un instante detrás del segundo y destruirlo y finalmente, parecer frente a la cara del ultimo sorprendiéndolo y dándole una patada decapitándolo.

Las tres armas de Categoría-A fueron aniquiladas en cuestión de segundos, pero a Kizuna aún le quedaba energía en su ataque final. Por lo que decidió atacar a las demás armas mágicas como un destello velos.

Hayuru: H-Hida-kun pareciera ser un cometa ¿no lo creen?- Murmuro impactada por el espectáculo que veía recibiendo un asentimiento de las otras dos.

Aine miro esto con una sonrisa de alivio, viendo que podría cargar su arma sin problemas. Pero luego puso una mirada seria.

La energía se siguió acumulando en [Pulverizer] y el cielo comenzó a nublarse. En eso, la parte del cañón se abrió separándose un poco en cuatro partes en los costados y un vórtice con rayos recorriendo en él se formó sobre la peli platina.

Aine: ¡Kizuna, retrocede!- Grito y vio como el rider se detuvo para volar y quedar detrás de ella, mientras que las otras dos hicieron lo mismo.- ¡Tomen esto! ¡Blast!- Exclamo para soltar la cuerda.

En eso momento, un gran rayo de energía salió del arma y la apariencia de Aine cambio un poco. Ahora ella tenía el pelo de color rosado pálido y [Zeros] gano ciertas partes extra en su armadura. Como que ahora tenía unas partes que cubrían los pechos e la chica, los guantes tenían dos picos, las partes de la caderas crecieron un poco y en su cabeza, el cubre orejas tenía dos antenas que apuntaban hacia atrás.

Cuando Aine había disparado, el rayo despejando el cielo, pero no fue lo único que despejo. El ataque había viajado hasta chocar contra el ejército del universo alternativo, desintegrando: Armas mágicas, soldados, flota y todo lo que tenían en un instante.

* * *

-Sala de mando-

En una gran sala donde se encontraban varias personas, estaba Hida Reiri en la parte superior junto a su amiga Kei. Estos dos decidieron cambiarse de lugar para operar mejor la situación.

Cuando el ataque de Aine termino, todas las presentes en la sala comenzaron a escanear la zona.

Chica X: ¡El acorazado enemigo ha desaparecido del radar!- Dijo una mientras que el resto hizo sonidos leves de alegría.

Reiri dio una sonrisa y tomo un micrófono mientras lo encendía.

* * *

-[Ataraxia]-

Reiri: {La flota enemiga se ha retirado más allá del rango de disparo.}- Se oyó la voz de la comandante en todo [Ataraxia] y los presentes les comenzó a crecer una sonrisa en la cara.- {¡La victoria es nuestra!}

Ante eso, todos gritaron de alegría y empezaron a festejar por la felicidad que sentían.

Aine miro en dirección donde estaba antes el ejército enemigo con una mirada seria, pero luego se relajó dando una sonrisa satisfecha mientras que su [Gear] volvía a la apariencia que tiene siempre al igual que su cabello volvía a ser plateado.

* * *

-Horas después-

Los fuegos artificiales se lanzaron hacia el cielo nocturno. Flores de colores estaban floreciendo en el cielo estrellado brillante.

Era la fiesta de la victoria que él [Megafloat de Japón] estaba llevando a cabo. Kizuna estaba mirando al exterior desde el balcón del salón exclusivo de [Amaterasu] en la sede de comandos.

Después de la reunión de celebración de la victoria en el gran auditorio, Kizuna junto con los miembros de [Amaterasu] visitaron varias fiestas de la victoria en serie en las cuales los más altos mandos lo saludaron y felicitaron por sus proezas.

Entre ellos, conoció a él primer ministro Himuro Taizo, quien le dio un apretón de manos junto a una sonrisa felicitándolo por todo su esfuerzo y agradeciéndole la ayuda que ha estado dando a las [Megafloats]. Este sonrió complacido por el hombre y en eso conoció a su hijo Himuro Gentoku, con el que tuvo una conversación.

* * *

-Flash back-

Gentoku: Hola, mucho gusto joven Kizuna.- Dijo un hombre de cabello negro corto con una barba y bigote entre ligero y abundante.- Soy Himuro Gentoku y soy el director del [Instituto de Física de Materia Avanzada], así como el hijo del primer ministro. Es un gusto conocerte, Kamen rider Build.

Kizuna: E-El gusto es mío.- Dijo un poco nervioso para luego procesar una parte de lo que dijo.- Espera… usted dijo: [Instituto de Física de Materia Avanzada] ¿Verdad?

Gentoku: Así es.- Respondió y la mirada del pelinegro se ilumino.

Kizuna: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres el director del instituto más avanzado, el cual tiene custodia de la [Pandora Box]!- Exclamo de alegría y el hombre bufo feliz.

Gentoku: Veo que la conoces, si quieres te puedo llevar a ver la caja e incluso trabajar ahí.

Kizuna: ¿¡De verdad!?- Exclamo y el asintió.

Gentoku: Si, ya que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para desenterrar los misterios de este objeto alienígena y siempre estamos dispuestos a recibir ayuda, por el bien de la humanidad. Siempre y cuando tengan lo que requieran.

Kizuna: ¿Lo que requieran?

¿?: Así es.

Kizuna: ¡Waaah!- Grito sorprendido ante la aparición repentina de alguien.

Quien acaba de aparecer era un hombre de aspecto simple de cabello negro y lentes.

Gentoku: Déjame presentártelo, este es mi asistente Utsumi Nariaki.

Utsumi: Un gusto.- Dijo mientras se ajustaba las gafas.- Y sobre el ingreso y ayuda en la investigaciones, tienes que hacer un test de conocimiento y aprobarlo sobre el 80% para que se te permita esos privilegios.

Kizuna: Entiendo.- Dijo con una gota de sudor, pues la forma de hablar del sujeto le parecían como si fuera una especie de robot.

Gentoku: Un día puedes venir al Instituto para hacer el examen y veremos si tienes lo necesario para que se te permita ver nuestras investigaciones ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunto y el pelinegro asintió.- Pues bien, te veremos en otra ocasión.

En eso, ambos se marcharon del lugar.

* * *

-Fin del Flash back-

Cuando había terminado la conversación, muchos otros políticos y similares se acercaron furtivamente a él. He incluso varias chicas se le acercaron pidiéndole su compañía, por lo que se la paso de un lado a otro casi sin descanso.

Ahora que finalmente logró salir de aquellos y tomar un respiro afuera. Abrió el botón de su uniforme y se sentía como si estuviera liberado de la sensación sofocante.

Cuando se asomó por debajo del balcón, la gente se desbordaba completamente en la calle, estaban bebiendo y cantando bulliciosamente.

El daño fue grande, pero gracias a la instalación de defensa y refugio, los daños humanos fueron suprimidos al mínimo. Además de que gracias a él, el primer golpe que iban a recibir no sucedió, por lo que tuvieron tiempo para evacuar esa zona y disminuir más las perdidas. Todo el mundo entendía eso también. Ellos hicieron alegrías como en un festival.

La flota de [UA] fue rechazada, lo más probable es que esta sería la primera vez en la historia. Si esta información fuera transmitida a los otros [Megafloats], seguramente se convertiría en una gran esperanza.

En cuanto a la imagen completa, esto podría ser una pequeña victoria. Sin embargo, para la humanidad, este fue un gran paso.

En este momento todavía sólo estamos corriendo del enemigo, pero algún día, el día en que recuperemos nuestra tierra seguramente vendrá. Sin fallo.

 **"La persona que hizo aquel discurso en el gran auditorio hizo su aparición aquí."**

Reiri: ¿Qué pasa Kizuna? ¿Qué haces mirando melancólico en este tipo de lugar?- Pregunto entrando y el chico se fijó en ella para sonreír.

Kizuna: Solo contemplando las estrellas, encuentro este tipo de vista bastante relajante.- Dijo y su hermana asintió de acuerdo a esto.- ¿Y tú Nee-chan? ¿No es malo que escapas a este tipo de lugar?- Pregunto viéndola de reojo.

Reiri en su uniforme militar completo bebió el contenido del vaso que tenía en la mano de un tirón.

Reiri: Terminé el saludo en general. En realidad, la cosa política en este momento, así… es tedioso. Aah~… por fin me puedo relajar un rato.- Dijo y agarró el vino puesto sobre la mesa de la terraza y se puso a beber directamente de la botella.

Kizuna: Ten cuidado donde haces eso… o sino los estudiantes van a desilusionarse.- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

En cuanto a tal Kizuna, Reiri lo fulminó con la mirada con una cara hosca.

Reiri: Cállate. Yo también tengo mi estrés. ¡En contraste con eso, tú estás en un buen estado de ánimo ¿eh?! ¡Coqueteando con esas muchachas!- Grito enojada y el chico solo la miro aburrida.

Kizuna: ¿¡Y quién es la responsable de eso!?- Pregunto enojado para contrarrestarla.

Reiri: ¿¡Piensas que hago que lo hagas porque me gusta!?- Grito aún más enojada por la forma en que la respondieron.

Kei: {¿Pelea entre hermanos?}- Dijo alguien y una ventana flotante apareció delante de los dos.

Reiri: Kei. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?- Pregunto a la ventana que pertenecía a su amiga. La cual parecía que no había venido a la reunión y en lugar de eso veía la situación de la celebración de la victoria desde el laboratorio.

Kei: {Estoy teniendo mi descanso.}

Reiri: ¿Es así? Entonces está bien.-Dijo para sonreír y mirar al cielo.- Esto es mucho mejor.

Kizuna: Sin duda, ver el cielo nocturno te hace pensar que no hay ningún peligro ¿no lo crees?

Reiri: Sin duda.-Contesto de inmediato.

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras tomaban una soda o una cerveza según quien fuere. Hasta que la hermana mayor rompió el silencio.

Reiri: Dime….-Dijo llamando la atención de su hermanito.- ¿Tuviste un año bastante ajetreado como Build?

El chico abrió los ojos por un momento para reírse un poco.

Kizuna: jejeje. Pues sí, ya que tener que pelar contra los [Smash] es muy duro y más contra todas las variedades que tuve que enfrentar cuando apenas tenía experiencia en peleas.

Reiri: Lo siento.- El Hida menor la vio sorprendido.- Durante todo mi tiempo en [Ataraxia] no te tome en consideración y te termine olvidando dejándote solo y como consecuencia tuviste que enfrentar cosas muy duras por ti mismo.

En el fondo, Hida Reiri se sintió arrepentida y dolida por dejar olvidado a su hermano menor. Como la hermana mayor y su familiar más cercano, ella tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar de él, pues su padre murió y su madre no servía para tal.

Kizuna negó con la cabeza y miro a su hermana.

Kizuna: No te preocupes, estabas muy ocupada logrando conseguir ese puesto por el bien del mundo ¿verdad? Además, debo cuidarme por mi mismo sin depender de nadie si quiero llegar a crecer. También, yo escoja ser Build sabiendo el peligro que eso representa y no me arrepiento de nada, pues siento que ahora poder ayudar a la gente.

Reiri: Kizuna….-Dijo con un tono feliz al ver cómo había madurado su hermanito.- En ese caso, esforcémonos para recuperar nuestro mundo.

Kizuna: Así será.-Respondió con seguridad.

En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió y los sonidos de muchos pasos del comité de acción de la celebración venían aquí.

Chica X: ¡Así que está en este lugar, comandante!

Chica X: Ahora, por favor, dese prisa. Después de esto, la reunión de amistad con los gobernadores de las prefecturas de cada uno de los [floats] de los distritos, comenzará.

Reiri estaba haciendo una cara agria con todo ello, pero inmediatamente se recompuso.

Reiri: Lo entiendo, iré pronto.- Dijo recuperando su cara de comandante y salió de la habitación con paso firme.

¿?: Tu hermana mayor tiene un gran problema ¿no es verdad? Tú como su hermano pequeño, no tienes la más mínima semejanza con ella. La única explicación que se me ocurre es que hay una gran cantidad de error en su información genética.- Dijo una voz y el pelinegro miro en la dirección de dónde provenía.

Allí parada, había una chica que entró en la habitación a cambio de Reiri. Llevaba un vestido blanco y azul muy hermoso con una falda. Su hombro estaba expuesto al llevar puesto un guante que cubría hasta por encima del brazo. Usando un maquillaje ligero, su característica facial que ya era bastante originalmente, se hizo aún más prominente.

Kizuna: ¿Aine?- Pregunto en duda si era la misma persona.

Aine: ¿Quién más crees que soy? ¿Crees que soy una princesa?- Dijo con su típica lengua afilada.

Kizuna: Pues si no es eso, entonces no sé lo que veo. Ya que te ves exactamente como una hermosa princesa.- Alago y Aine tuvo sus palabras atrapadas en la garganta, desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.- Me alegra verte y realmente te ves hermosa, aunque me gustaría que no usaras esa lengua tan malévola conmigo.

Aine: P-Perdón, pero es la costumbre.-Dijo con gran nerviosismo tratando de parecer normal.- Y-Y sobre el atuendo, e-el acto después de esto no lleva uniforme, por lo que el departamento de relaciones públicas me dijo que participara usando un vestido y prepararon esto. Es como si fuera un panda de atracción, que molestia.

Kizuna: Entiendo.- Dijo y se avergonzó a partir de sus propias palabras que dijo descuidadamente.

Con el ambiente permaneciendo torpe, los dos se pusieron a sus lados viendo la vista nocturna. El chico sonreía feliz al ver la noche estrellada.

Aine: Realmente te gusta esta vista ¿Verdad?- Dijo notando la mirada que el chico tenía y este asintió.

Kizuna: Si, pues siento que la noche tiene su propia magia.- Dijo con felicidad y tranquilidad.- Además que me calma de mi estrés y de los problemas que vendrán por venir.

Aine: ¿Los problemas que vendrán por venir?- Pregunto si entender.

Kizuna: No sé por qué, pero siento que nuestro encuentro con Rogue y esta batalla con [UA] solo es el comienzo de algo más grande… mucho más grande.- Explico lo que sentía.

Cuando llego a [Ataraxia] en su primer día, sintió que fue el momento que marcaría una gran historia y que el mundo ya no sería el mismo.

Aine: Concuerdo.- Dijo asintiendo de acuerdo a eso, pues desde que se reencontró con él después de 7 años, su vida a dado todo un giro y eso que el solo lleva por lo menos una semana aquí.

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron nuevamente callados, hasta que….

Aine: Hey, Kizuna.- Rompió el hielo llamando la atención del pelinegro.

Kizuna: ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto viendo a la chica.

Aine: Veras, al hacer el [Clímax Hybrid], obtuve una cosa más que no fue el [Corruption Armament].

Kizuna: ¿Eh…?- Se quedó sorprendido un momento para preguntar…- ¿Y eso es…?

Aine: Memoria.

Kizuna: ¿¡Eh!?- Exclamo casi atónito.

Aine: Yo… he recuperado un fragmento de mi memoria. Tal vez… es desde hace siete años, más allá de eso ¿Creo?- Explico dudando un poco y el pelinegro se le acercó con una expresión mezclada de sorpresa y alegría.

Kizuna: ¡Lo dices enserio! Eso significa….

Aine: Incluso si dijera eso, en realidad no es algo claro. Pareciera ser… una escena, sólo una escena, es sólo algo vago.- Dijo tartamudeando un poco.

Aun así, eso era muy diferente de no recordar nada.

Aine: Hay un hermoso lago, y un chapitel cubierto de nieve. Los edificios altos se están alineando en una ciudad espléndida. Además de eso hay una pared compleja, toda su superficie llena de reloj mecanizados.- Susurro y cerró los ojos como si estuviera recitando desde su memoria.

Kizuna reflexivamente gritó.

Kizuna: ¡Eso es genial! Tal vez no parezca mucho, pero ya es un avance… Sin embargo, ¿por qué paso esto?- Pregunto, pues en sí que recuperara algo de su memoria tras tanto tiempo es un tanto extraño.

Aine puso su mano sobre su pecho.

Aine: Por casualidad, tal vez el [Clímax Hybrid] liberó el sello de mi memoria… junto con la liberación de mi corazón.

Kizuna: Tal vez, después de todo también curo parte de mis heridas y le dio la capacidad a Build de usar el poder de tú [Zeros].-Dijo analíticamente recordando el suceso.

Después del acto que hicieron los dos, las heridas de Kizuna de curaron casi por completo dejándolo en un mejor estado del que ya estaba. Además, una de las botellas vacías que traía consigo se transformó en la que llamo [Zeros Bottle] y algo en él le dijo como usar ese nuevo poder. Y si no fuera poco, él pensó que el aumento de poder que tuvo para retener el bombardeo enemigo cuando uso GorillaMond fue provocado por su [Gear].

Según parecía, su [Eros] tenía más misterios de los que imaginaba.

Dicho esto, Aine le sonrió a Kizuna.

Aine: Es por eso que Kizuna, quiero que hagamos….

¿? ¡AAAH, con que aquí es donde estaban!- Grito una voz y ambos miraron a la dirección de esta.

La puerta del salón se abrió de repente y entonces Yurishia llegó con unos sencillos pasos. Ella también estaba usando un vestido.

Yurishia: Reaaalmente no puedo bajar la guardia ni por un momento.- Dijo con una cara frustrada y cuando llego con el pelinegro, esta le abrazó el brazo.

Esos grandes pechos se presionaron en él

Kizuna: ¡E-Espera, Yurishia!- Grito en pánico y con un gran sonrojo queriendo separarse, aunque internamente estaba complacido por la sensación que sentía.

Yurishia: Kizuna, ¿Puedes acompañarme esta noche?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hayuru: ¡Oigan! ¿¡Qué están haciendo aquí!?- Grito la chica japonesa entrando en escena.

Esta llevaba un furisode apareció en este lugar y terriblemente, para el terror del rider, llevando una katana en la mano.

Kizuna ¡E-Espera… cálmate, Himekawa!- Grito en pánico tratando de que el evento no se convierta en tragedia.

Hayuru: ¿¡Quién puede calmarse ante esto!? ¡Ustedes dos, sepárense ahora o les voy a dar la sentencia de muerte!- Grito con su espada lista para la acción.

Kizuna iba a decir algo para tratar de cambiar la situación, pero….

Aine: Entonces… si hago esto, ¿me pregunto si esa sentencia de muerte será aún más fija en su lugar?- Dijo para también abrazar el brazo en el lado opuesto de Yurishia.

Kizuna: ¡I-Incluso tú, Aine! D-Déjame ir o de lo contrario vamos a morir.- Dijo con la cara pálida tratando de zafarse, pero ninguna de las dos lo soltaba.

En eso, el chico pudo ver que los ojos de Aine lo miraban mientras se reía. Esta fue la primera vez que Kizuna fue testigo de esa cara sonriente…

Una sonrisa feliz de Aine.

Hayuru: ¡Los voy a castigar!-Grito para ir al ataque.

Kizuna: E-Espera….-Hizo un último intento… pero ya era demasiado tarde.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El grito de Kizuna resonó en toda [Ataraxia] mientras las tres chicas se peleaban y el pobre chico quedo en medio de todo eso.

Mientras tanto, en la puerta de la misma sala, se podía ver a Ryuga y Kasumi mirando el acontecimiento.

Kasumi: ¿No deberíamos tratar de detenerlas y ayudarlo?- Pregunto con un plato de verduras y un poco de carne en las manos.

Ryuga: ¿Y quedar en medio de todo eso? Perdón Kasumi, puedo ser imprudente, pero no soy suicida.- Respondió viendo el espectáculo mientras comía de su plato el cual estaba lleno de carne, pan y otros alimentos llenos de proteínas.

El miro con diversión el asunto, pues quería verlo sufrir por algunas cosas que le había hecho. Mientras que su novia lo vigilaba y lo hacía comer vegetales para que no se descuidara… lo que tienes que hacer para cuidar a tú novio.

* * *

-Nascita-

Soichi: "Kamen rider Build junto a [Amaterasu] salvan [MegaFlout Japón]. Héroes salvadores" ¿Eh?-Menciono leyendo un artículo en una tableta.

Soichi estaba sentado en una silla a fuera de su cafetería leyendo las noticias más recientes. Cuando termino de leer el artículo, este rio un poco.

Soichi: Je, parece que las cosas se pondrán interesantes a partir de ahora.- Dijo entre risas, pero de pronto le empezó a picar la espalda.

En eso, el tomo la tableta y empezó a hacerle algo hasta detenerse y la tabla ahora era un especie de palo. Con él, la uso para rascarse la espalda y quitarse el picor.

Soichi: Ja~.-Dijo escapar un sonido relajante.

* * *

-Oficina de Kei-

Reiri: ¿A qué se debe la llamada tan repentina?- Dijo la Hida mayor entrando en la oficina.

Ahí vio a su amiga en su escritorio manipulando su equipo.

Kei: Re-ri, mira esto.- Dijo para teclear con la computadora y una imagen se muestra en una pantalla flotante.

En ella, se ve el momento en que Aine disparo con su [Pulverizer] y destruyo a casi toda las flotas enemigas. Sin embargo, aparece una parte donde una extraña membrana negra cubrió uno de los barcos, protegiéndolo del ataque.

Se hizo un acercamiento y en eso se ve….

Reiri: ¿Un…Humano?- Menciono sin creer lo que veía.

Kei: Y está usando lo que parece ser un [Heart Hybrid Gear].-Menciono y la pelinegra se fijó bien en la figura.

La silueta era sin duda la de un ser humano y parecía que era una mujer, además que esta llevaba una armadura bastante reveladora y con el poder que tuvo para bloquear aquel ataque, sin duda debía ser un [Heart Hybrid Gear]. Pero….

Reiri: ¿Qué está haciendo un humano con el ejercito del [UA]?- Pregunto con seriedad, hasta que….- ¿podría ser que… también es del otro mundo como ellos?

En ese momento, el teléfono de la directora sonó y ella suspiro para tomarlo y contestar.

Reiri: ¿Hola?

Sawa: {Reiri-san, soy yo.}- Hablo y la voz pertenecía a la periodista que Reiri hizo alianza.- {He encontrado información del hombre que engaño a Kasumi-chan y es el mismo que quien inmovilizo a Banjo en la penitenciaria. Su nombre es completo es Nabeshima Masahiro.}

Reiri: Ya veo, con que por fin encontramos la conexión entre Banjo Ryuga y el asesino. Y tal vez… con la organización de Night Rogue.

Con esto, dos nuevas preocupaciones aparecieron ante Hida Reiri y ella entendió… que de ahora para adelante, nada sería lo mismo y tendría que preparase para lo que vendría junto a todos en [Ataraxia].

* * *

-En alguna parte del cielo nocturno-

La flota de la [UA] fue avanzando a través del Océano Pacífico.

Dentro de una habitación que estaba dentro de este barco, había una persona sentada junto a una mesa que tenia una jarra y una copa con un liquido rojo en él. Esta se la paso viendo el cielo nocturno hasta que dio una sonrisa que mezclaba diversión y placer.

¿?: Te~ encontré~

 **-En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Build con el [Heart Gear] en medio mientras se iluminaba de azul-**

* * *

 **Información y Aviso.  
** Hola a todos, soy reic2410 y les traigo aquí el nuevo cap de Masou Gakuen Build HxH. Espero que les guste y les quiero informar que el siguiente cap que escribiré será de Build de la Zero, pues note que es el más ansiado por todos.

Quiero agradecer a todos quienes me han seguido y recomendar que lean las historias de neofairytail, seiyaperez-kun, Ryucader_23, FrancescRiosCompany o también conocido como Izanagi Omega, jokersHearts y a SilversNero.

Lo que sigue es que voy a poner varias historias, pero solo un capitulo cada uno pues las quiero ir escribiendo cuando tenga inspiración en eso y además también son una base para otras historias que estarán relacionadas entre sí. También tratare de terminar el siguiente cap de Koro-sensei en DxD.

 **Información de los eventos** :  
No sé si alguno lo sepa, pero [Eros] tiene la capacidad de entregar su energía a otras armas dándoles más poder. Como en el Vol 5 donde su poder se lo transfirió a una pistola creada por el campo de ingeniería y este fue lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a su enemiga y otra cosa seria cuando su energía se utilizó para recargar toda [Ataraxia]

Por eso, cuando Kizuna recordó todos esos sucesos, deseo más poder y su [Gear] reacciono a eso, transfiriendo su poder mágico al cinturón incrementando su fuerza varias veces junto a las botellas.

Además de que como los sentimientos de Kizuna fueron fuertes, esto produjo que su [Hazard Level] incrementara momentáneamente dando aún más poder. Todo eso junto produjo tal ataque masivo.

 **Super Vortex Finish** : Técnica donde se usa el movimiento final de una [Best Mach] incrementado por la energía mágica que [Eros] le transfiere. Pero esto reduce de golpe su [Hybrid Count], por lo que produce un efecto secundario momentáneo, el cual sería una enorme fatiga en todo el cuerpo y mente del usuario. Esto lo deja en un estado fácilmente derrotarle al estar débil y con una mente nublada por el cansancio.

 **Curación casi instantánea** : [Eros] tiene un efecto para acelerar la tasa de curación natural de su usuario y como Kizuna fue sometido al experimento con el [Nebula Gas] esto creo un nuevo efecto donde si él hace el [Clímax Hybrid] con alguien, producirá una regeneración casi completa e instantánea en el usuario después de terminar el acto. Con esto, el portador de [Eros] se recuperara casi de inmediato junto a todas sus energías.

 **[Heart Gear]** : Dispositivo compatible con el [Build Driver] donde es la materialización del deseo de Kizuna en un poder totalmente nuevo para el cómo Build. En él se puede insertar las, que llamaremos, [Hearts Bottles] para que pueda usar el poder de con quien hizo el [Clímax Hybrid].

 **[Hearts Bottles]** : Botellas especiales las cuales contienen la esencia y poder mágico con la persona que Kizuna haga el [Climas Hybrid]. Tiene más poder que las botellas normales, pues es la mescla entre las botellas y la magia de los [Heart Hybrid Gear].

 **Zero Form** : Forma donde Build usa el poder de [Zeros]. En esta forma, Build puede volar a gran velocidad y moverse con gran agilidad en el aire, le da una súper fuerza en piernas y brazos capaces de romper las armas mágicas de gran categoría de un solo golpe. A diferencia de usarlo con [Eros] que solo copia las estadísticas del [Gear] compañero, en este modo las estadísticas se suman a Build haciéndolo aún más fuerte que el usuario del [Gear] que copio, pues su propio poder es sumado con el otro.

 **Heart Finish** : Técnica final de Build cuando usa el [Heart Gear], donde incrementa los poderes de la [Heart Bottle] hasta romper los límites y liberarlos un su gran ataque.

 **Tabla voladora** : Como dice su nombre, es una tabla que flota en el aire y fue construida para que fuera comandada por Build con su traje puesto. No es tan veloz, pero tiene una gran movilidad en el aire permitiéndole al usuario poder esquivar los ataques con mayor facilidad. Fue creada en colaboración entre Hida Kizuna y Kurumizawa Momo.


	7. Cap 6: Buscando a Nabeshima

**Capitulo 6: Buscando a Nabeshima**

* * *

Kizuna: Escucha bien…. Esta es la última vez que te lo explico ¿Entendiste?- Dijo el Hida menor con una voz que demostraba impaciencia y frustración con un rostro irritado. En eso señalo con un marcador una pizarra llena de apuntes y dibujos.- Tu "novia" fue utilizada por Nabeshima para que fueras a la escena del crimen del científico Hida Takumi.

Ryuga: Oh

Kizuna: Y también fue quien te noqueó y te secuestro.

Ryuga: Oh.

Kizuna: Para que fueras usado para un experimento de [Smash].

Ryuga: ¡Oh!

Kizuna: Por lo que no cabe duda que él es la llave para seguir con este caso.

Ryuga: ¡Entendí!- Exclamo levantándose con una sonrisa.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver que el último chico del grupo, quien no entendía la información, por fin entro en su cabeza.

Luego de una semana desde la invasión que tuvo [Ataraxia], donde salieron vencedores gracias al [Corruption Armament] de Aine, fueron días tranquilos hasta que Hida Reiri los llamo.

Todos se reunieron en el laboratorio debajo del café, quienes serían el grupo de [Amaterasu] Ryuga junto a su novia, Sylvia, Reiri, Kei, Misora y Sawa. Todos estuvieron presentes.

Reiri y Sawa comenzaron a contar sobre la información que obtuvieron sobre el tipo que engaño a Kasumi y resulto ser el mismo que noqueo a Ryuga en el reformatorio para mandarlo a usar como conejillo de indias.

Todos entendieron la información a excepción del castaño, por lo que Kizuna le explico, pero tuvo que hacerlo varáis veces y hasta con un pizarrón dibujando una secuencia para que la información lograra entrar en su cabeza.

Después de mucho tiempo, Kizuna fue capaz de hacer que el ex-boxeador lograra entender la explicación, lo cual fue en la quinta explicación que hizo.

Todos se alegraron de que por fin comprendieran, lanzando un suspiro de alivio.

Yurishia: Enserio… que le viste a ese sujeto. ¿Cómo pudo tardar en entender algo tan simple?- Pregunto a la pelinegra que estaba a su lado.

Kasumi: Es que siempre fue tierno y dulce conmigo, además de que siempre se preocupa por mí. Así que nunca me importo que le costara comprender algunas cosas.- Respondió, dejando a una rubia americana no muy convencida.

Reiri: El amor es ciego, Yurishia.

Misora: Dejando eso a un lado, la información de Nabeshima de aquí es toda falsa.

Sawa: ¿¡EH!? ¡No puede ser!- Exclamo dirigiéndose con la chica somnolienta.

Misora: Intente con el número de teléfono y dirección, pero no obtuve resultados.

Aine: Por lo que esta información es inservible ¿Eh?- Comento sin guardarse nada mientras la periodista tomaba el papel con la información y caía al suelo de rodillas.

Sawa: Pase por muchos problemas para conseguir esto….- Dijo llena de tristeza pareciendo que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

Hayuru: T-Tranquila, recuerda que este sujeto está apoyado por una organización que está dentro del gobierno. No sería raro que tenga medios para encubrirse.- Dijo desesperadamente tratando de animar a la pobre castaña que estaba de rodillas como una mujer en desgracia.

Reiri: ¿Y ahora que haremos? Si esta dirección y teléfono son falsas, entonces no tenemos donde buscar.

Kei: [Hay que hallar otra manera para buscar información.]

Ambas mujeres adultas se pusieron a meditar por un medio para encontrar a Nabeshima… y en eso, Misora se le acerca a las dos.

Misora: Si no les molesta pagarme…- Fue diciendo haciendo que todos le prestaran atención.- Puedo conseguir algo de información para ustedes.

Ryuga: ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Qué tipo de información puede conseguir una hikomori como tú?- Dijo burlonamente pensando en que ella estaría fuera en la calle durmiendo con un cartel con la foto de Nabeshima que decía: "Dime dónde puedo encontrar a este sujeto".

Soichi: ¡OBJECION~!- Grito apareciendo de la nada sorprendiendo a todos haciendo una pose y luego caminando hacia su hija.- Sera mejor que no subestimes el poder de Misora-chan… ¿ _Entendido_?- Dijo con una mano en el hombro de ella con un tono más profundo en la última parte.

Con eso, padre e hija corrieron al centro de la habitación donde Soichi saco una especie de cortina portátil cubriendo a Misora, mientras que esta se sacaba la ropa dentro de ella.

Aine/Kasumi: ¡NO MIREN~!- Exclamaron ambas chicas cubriendo los ojos de Kizuna y Ryuga respectivamente.

Luego de eso, Soichi quedo en una esquina con un equipo de audio video y había una luz roja encendida que decía "ON AIR" en ella y chasqueo los dedos.

La cortina descendió mostrando a Misora de espaldas con otra ropa y esta rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

Misora: ¡Haaaai~! ¡Aquí está su Idol, Miitan!- Dijo con una alegre sonrisa mientras hacía poses de niña pequeño.

Esto hizo que los presentes, a excepción de Kizuna y Soichi, tuvieran la boca abierta por el repentino cambio de personalidad.

De inmediato vieron a Kizuna que estaba al lado de una computadora, quien les hacía señas que fueran a su dirección. Todos sacudieron un poco la cabeza para recuperarse del acontecimiento y rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar en busca de una explicación.

Soichi: Misora es una ídolo muy popular en internet.

Ryuga: ¿¡Una ídolo de internet!?- Exclamo perplejo mientras caminaba hacia Misora, que seguía con su actuación como chica adorable, hasta que Kizuna lo tomo del cuello y lo jalo hacia atrás devolviéndolo a su lugar.

Sawa: ¡La ídolo que pide cosas y que nadie conoce en persona, Miitan! *Flash* *Flash* ¡Hoy es un gran día!- Exclamo con sus energías restauradas.

Las demás chicas aún se encontraban confundidas y miraron al padre de la "ídolo" exigiendo una explicación.

Soichi: Misora tiene miles de admiradores en [MegaFloat Japón] al igual que en otras floats. Todos ellos la ayudan a buscar información que necesitemos.

Ryuga: _¿Majikayou?_ (¿Es enserio?)- Dijo totalmente incrédulo ante la realidad que tenía enfrente al igual que el resto.

Kizuna: Sip. De esa forma puedo saber si hay un ataque [Smash] antes de que lo detectemos o si se nos escapa uno para hallar su ubicación, pero debemos ser cuidadosos de lo que pidamos para no llamar mucho la atención no deseada.- Explico para luego conectar un cable a la Tablet de la rubia con lentes.- Con esto recibirás la información que nos envíen los fans de Misora.

Kei: {Entendido.}- Respondió volviendo a su expresión habitual.

Misora: ¡Aquí está la misión de hoy!- Exclamo mientras hacía una pose con los brazos extendidos hacia un lado- ¡Ta-da!

En la página donde se estaba mostrando a Misora, se podía ver unos cuadros a los lados y en uno de ellos apareció la foto de Nabeshima.

Misora: ¿Podrían buscarlo para mí? Es de vital importancia.- Dijo para agacharse y no ser vista por la cámara para luego sacar unas gotas para los ojos y echarse bajo de estos pareciendo lágrimas. En eso nuevamente se mostró ante la cámara tomándose de las manos en forma suplicante y mostrando el arma más poderosa de las mujeres… los ojos de cachorrito.- ¿Por favor?

* * *

-Vista universal-

Afuera, en las computadoras de todos los seguidores de Miitan, los chicos de todo [MegaFlout Japón] que miraban el video fueron golpeados por la ternura explosiva de Misora haciéndolos retroceder mientras tenían ojos en forma de corazón y corazoncitos saliendo de sus cuerpos.

Estos inmediatamente mandaron mensajes a la página, donde estaban recibiendo 5.000 notificaciones por segundo.

Fuera de [Nascita], el panel eléctrico empezó a sobrecargarse haciendo que salieran chispas de este.

* * *

-Laboratorio secreto-

De regreso con nuestros héroes, los mensajes de los fans de Misora llegaron como loco a la terminal de Kei, haciendo que comenzara a sacer chispas de él.

Kei: {Esta es la primera vez que me pasa algo como esto.}-Comento mientras sus lentes cubrían sus ojos y con una boca abierta.

Yurishia: ¿Tan popular es ella?

Hayuru: ¿Cómo es esto posible?

Aine: Me estoy cansando de cada sorpresa que me llega al estar en este grupo.

Las tres miembros de [Amaterasu] expresaron sus opiniones mientras que Kasumi tenía una expresión de asombro.

Sylvia: ¡Increíble! ¡Misora-san es increíble!- Exclamo dando pequeños saltitos con un nuevo respeto a la chica holgazana.

Reiri: Los hombres son…-Comento masajeando su sien y con una expresión que demostraba que tenía jaqueca ante este acontecimiento.

*DING DONG*

Un timbre resonó y todos miraron la pantalla de la computadora, la cual también estaba conectada recibiendo los mensajes de los fans.

Misora: ¡Oh~! ¡Hay un [Smash] en el área C9!- Dijo asombrada para luego poner una adorable sonrisa.- Esto es para "Miitan Love", quien envió la información… ¡Gracias-Kyon!- Dijo con una adorable pose juntando sus manos en forma de corazón.

* * *

-Vista universal-

En alguna parte, cierto fan recibió un paro cardiaco por el agradecimiento de su amada ídolo, lo cual provoco que cayera al suelo mientras tenía una sonrisa estúpida de felicidad y ojos en forma de corazón.

* * *

-Laboratorio secreto-

Kizuna: Muy bien, es el turno de Build.- Dijo tomando su cinturón y botellas para luego dirigirse a la salida mientras que las chicas de [Amaterasu] y Sawa lo siguieron.

Ryuga: ¡Oye! ¡Espera!- Exclamo casi en susurro, para tener cuidado en no interrumpir la transmisión que continuaba, deteniendo al joven rider.- Pensé que buscarías a Nabeshima. Dijiste que quieras saber también la razón por la que mataron a tu tío.

Kizuna: Eso y lo otro son dos cosas distintas.- Comento para retomar su camino y subir las escaleras.

Ryuga: ¿¡Que es más importante para ti, ayudar a la gente como Build o buscar a estos sujetos que provocaran aún más daños!?

Kizuna: Mpf~, eso es obvio… Build.- Dijo con una risita y salir del lugar.

* * *

-Gobierno de Japón-

En una sala oscura, se encontraban cuatro asientos mirando hacia el centro, donde se podía ver a unas personas ocupándolas.

Taizo: Ya han pasado 15 años desde el ataque de [UA] y 10 años desde la aparición del [Sky Wall]. A pesar de los problemas que enfrento nuestro mundo, hemos sido capaces de seguir adelante.- Dijo el primer ministro de Japón en uno de los asientos.- ¿Cómo va todo en su [MegaFloat Rusia]?

¿?: Los programas de guardería infantil y proyectos agrícolas finalmente dan ganancias.- Dijo una mujer de cabello negro y traje de oficina color castaño claro.

Ella es Tajimi Yoshiko, la primera ministra de la Float de Rusia. Ella es mitad japonesa y fue capaz de ascender al puesto de primer ministro gracias a sus buenas afinidades y relaciones que ha ganado con el tiempo.

Yoshiko: Aunque presiento que nuestro amigo de China se querrá burlar de mí orientación internalista.- Dijo con una risita mirando hacia un lado.

¿?: Eso no es cierto. Aunque mi enfoque es enviar a nuestros jóvenes a otras Floats para reunir conocimientos técnicos y así mejorar las instalaciones proporcionándonos una mejor calidad de vida, admito que es una gran idea aumentar la sección agrícola para aumentar los recursos naturales que podemos disponer.- Dijo un hombre de cabello negro y traje negro con adornos rojos.

Este hombre es Midou Masakuni y es el primer ministro de China, fue uno de los primeros en proponer compartir recursos y medios para construir las Floats ganándose el respeto de muchos así como el puesto que ocupa ahora.

Estos tres conversaban cuando podían, pues lograron tener comunicaciones privadas gracias a un satélite que se lanzó hace algunos años. Esto permitió a los líderes de cada país hablar entre ellos y saber su situación, aunque no son capaces de hacerlo de forma seguida, pues las interferencias que provoca [AU] impiden este evento.

Ahora mismo se podían comunicar Japón, Rusia y China entre ellos. EEUU no estaba en posición para entrar en esta asamblea por el momento al igual que otras [Floats].

Los tres siguieron discutiendo hasta que entraron en un punto.

Yoshiko: Por cierto, he oído que el grupo de [Amaterasu] obtuvo una gran victoria ante un ataque en gran escala del otro universo.- Dijo con un tono divertido y una sonrisa.

Midou: Yo también estoy curioso por ese asunto ¿Te importaría darnos los detalles sobre eso?

Taizo suspiro resignado al ver que no podía esquivar ese tema, por lo que procedió a contar como el Kamen rider se unió a [Amaterasu] y le dio una nueva fuerza al equipo. Solo se limitó a contar el logro y de las expectativas que le tenía.

Los dos líderes escucharon con atención e interés ante esto; y más al saber que ahora el famoso "héroe" es en realidad un adolecente y que ahora asistía a la escuela de [Ataraxia].

Midou: Parece que las cosas se han puesto interesante ahora.- Dijo con una mano en la barbilla.- Bueno, creo que es todo por el momento.

Yoshiko: Concuerdo, tengo que regresar a mis deberes y asegurarme de la agricultura no se vea perjudicada ahora que estamos pasando por una zona de bajas temperaturas.

Taizo: Muy bien, en ese caso tendremos otra reunión cuando la ocasión se pueda dar.- Dijo parándose al igual que los otros dos líderes y se acercaron entre ellos.- Hasta la próxima.

Ante eso, los líderes de Rusia y China se desvanecieron, dando a entender que eran hologramas.

Taizo: *Suspiro* Solo espero que nada malo pase.- Dijo rezando en su corazón por un futuro donde todo vuelva a ser como solía ser antes de la invasión.

Mientras él pensaba, su hijo lo miraba con una expresión neutral, pero sus ojos demostraban la preocupación por su padre.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Niño: ¡AAAAAAH!- Grito un niño mientras caía de espaldas.

De repente, algo se abalanzo sobre el pasando encima suyo a tan solo unos centímetros de tocarlo para luego tomar vuelo y subir al cielo.

Lo que se veía era un monstruo rojo con alas que parecía un ave. Este es el [Flying Smash] que posee la habilidad de volar.

El [Smash] dio la media vuelta en el aire y se dirigió al niño en el suelo. Este solo vio con horror como el monstruo se le acercaba a gran velocidad.

Sin embargo, en un momento la creatura recibió unos tiroteos, lo que provoco que cayera al suelo por el ataque tan inesperado. Trato de levantarse, pero inmediatamente después fue golpeado por un puño que lo mando lejos del lugar hasta chocar con un árbol.

Yurishia: Buen golpe.- Dijo acercándose al niño.

Aine: Es obvio, ¿Qué esperabas?- Dijo arrogantemente.

Las dos miembros de [Amaterasu] llegaron a un parque dentro de la [Float Tokyo], donde estaba ocurriendo el ataque del [Smash].

El niño se quedó viendo a ambas con asombro.

Kizuna: En serio, porque son ustedes la que entrar así en la pelea. Se supone que yo debería hacer eso.- Dijo la voz del Hida menor que venia del cielo.

El niño alzo la mirada junto a las dos chicas y vieron a su compañera Hayuru vestida con su [Hybrid Heart] junto a Build en su tabla voladora.

Aine: No es nuestra culpa que sea muy lentos.

Yurishia: Si, sí. Deberían haberse apresurado.

Kizuna: Fácil para ti decirlo cuando no tienes que llevar pasajeros.- Dijo con fastidio viendo su espalda.

En ella estaba Sawa, quien fue capaz de convencer a Kizuna de llevarlo con él en su tabla voladora. Él se negó al principio, pero tuvo que aceptar para que su pierna fuera liberada.

Build fue bajando hasta tocar el suelo, bajándose de su transporte junto a la castaña, quien fue y tomo al niño llevándolo a una zona más apartada y segura.

Los tres se juntaron, hasta que escucharon un rugido. Vieron como el [Smash] tomo vuelo y fue a atacarlos.

Hayuru: [¡Blade!]- Exclamo y sus espadas salieron de su armadura, atacando al [Smash] reteniendo sus movimientos.- ¡Ustedes 3, dejen de jugar que tenemos a una persona que salvar!

Kizuna: Ya, ya. No te tienes que ofuscar así.- Comento viendo a la chica, quien hizo retroceder sus espadas.- _Sā, jikken o hajimeyou ka?_

Kizuna uso el poder de la botella conejo para dar un salto veloz y terminar junto al [Smash], comenzando una pelea a puños, donde el [Smash] fue retrocediendo. Aine rápidamente se unió a él y lo ayudo, mientras que las otras dos chicas restantes revisaban los alrededores por si había algún otro civil en la zona.

En otra parte, Sawa saco una cámara y la enfoco en la pelea grabando todo.

Sawa: ¡Una gran pelea se está llevando a cabo entre el [Smash] y los dos golpeadores de [Amaterasu]! En estos momentos, ¿¡Que ecuaciones están pasando por la cabeza de Build!?- Narraba con gran entusiasmo mientras el niño miraba la pelea con gran asombro.

De un momento a otro, Kizuna le da una fuerte patada al [Smash] haciéndolo retroceder. Luego saca dos botellas y empieza a agitarlas para luego introducirlas en el cinturón.

 **[Gorilla! Soujiki!]**

Build empieza a girar la manilla mientras que el [Smash] da media vuelta y vuela.

 **[Are you ready?]**

Kizuna: ¡Build up!- Exclamo alzando sus brazos hacia los lados mientras se oía una tonada Funky y las nuevas partes se unían a él.

Sawa: ¡Gorila y Aspiradora! ¡Qué combinación más inesperada! - Exclamaba con gran entusiasmo sujetando una grabadora.- ¿¡Usara su frase habitual!? ¿¡LO HARÁ!?

Kizuna: _Shōri no hōsoku wa…_

Sawa: _¡kimatta!_ \- Interrumpió con gran pasión mientras que el héroe solo dio un suspiro por quitarle su momento y arruinar el ambiente.

En eso, alzo su brazo izquierdo y activo la función de la botella aspiradora, usando el tubo de su brazo para empezar a succionar.

El [Smash] fue atrapado en la corriente y comenzó a ser jalado por ella, siendo atraído hacia el rider. Las chicas de [Amaterasu] se estaban usando sus escudos de energía para evitar ser succionadas.

Sawa: ¡Miren esa succión!- Exclamo mientras ella y el niño se sujetaban de algo.- ¡Usa todo el poder de la aspiradora para evitar que el [Smash] escape volando! ¡Lo está atrayendo!

De un momento a otro, el monstruo ya no pudo seguir peleando contra la corriente y fue atraído hacia Kizuna. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca del rider, este dio un pequeño salto para quedar encima de la creatura y le dio un poderoso golpe con su gran puño derecho.

El [Smash] quedo en el suelo mientras el rider tenía su puño sobre él, restringiendo sus movimientos.

Sawa: ¡Ahora lo hace caer con un fuerte golpe de puño! ¡Es un ataque salvaje!- Exclamaba emocionada mientras daba unos golpea al aire.- ¡Vamos sin miedo! ¡Así lo descubrirás! ¡Incluso Inoki estaría impactado por…!

Kizuna: ¡CALLATE! ¿¡Podrías solo echarte atrás y observar!?- Exclamo fastidiado y luego miro como la chica tenía su boca tapada con una mano mientras usaba la otra para hacerle gestos.- ¿Qué pasa?

Hayuru: ¡Hida-kun, detrás de ti!

Kizuna: ¿Eh…?- Se volteó por reflejo a la advertencia para ver como el [Smash] se paró y le dio un golpe con una de sus alas.- _¿¡Majikayou!?_

El rider rodo por el suelo hasta detenerse y quedar acostado en el suelo.

Sawa: Lo siento.- Dijo juntando las manos.

Kizuna: _Saija kuda_.- Susurro sacando una botella y empezarla a agitar un poco hasta introducirla en el cinturón mientras se paraba.

 **[Diamond!]**

 **[Best Match!]**

Giro la palanca hasta detenerse.

 **[Are you ready?]**

Kizuna: ¡Build Up!- Exclamo y la nueva parte se unió a la armadura mientras resonaba una canción Rock Tropical.

 **[Kagayaki no Destroyer! GorillaMond! Yeahhh!]**

El [Smash] salto y fue volando directamente hacia Kizuna, mientras que este tomo nuevamente la palanca y la giro una vez más.

 **[Ready, go!]**

El rider alzo su mano izquierda hacia adelante y el [Smash] le tiro unas especias de plumas de energía hacia él. Sin embargo, estas solo se detuvieron y tomaron la forma de unas moléculas en medio del aire a unos centímetros del héroe.

 **[Vortex Finish! Yay!]**

Kizuna hizo un círculo en el aire con su mano y las moléculas se unieron creando un escudo de diamante que flotaba en el aire, deteniendo los ataques del monstruo.

Después, Build uso su puño derecho para golear su escudo y este se destruyó creando varios trozos de diamante que fueron volando directamente hacia el [Smash] hasta que este no pudo más y exploto en una explosión verde.

Sawa: ¡GENIAL~! ¡Bien, mira hacia acá! *Flash* ¡Ahora la pose de análisis!- Fue gritando de emoción mientras tomaba foto tras foto. Por otro lado, el rider solo bajo la cabeza de cansancio.

Kizuna: Que molesta… Es peor que una mamá en el primer día de clases de su hijo….- Comento sacando una botella vacía y abriéndola para apuntarla hacia el [Smash] derrotado en el suelo.

El [Smash] brillo en una luz naranja y un polvo salió de este dirigiéndose hacia la botella para luego entrar en esta. Cuando termina, se podía ver a una mujer que llevaba unas ropas blancas y el rider cerro la botella con la esencia capturada.

Niño: ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- Grito el niño corriendo hacia la mujer hasta llegar con ella y abrazarla.

Mujer: Kouta…- Dijo abrazando por reflejo al niño y ella empezó a ver a su alrededor.- ¿Dónde estoy?

Hayuru: Esta en medio de [Float tokyo] señora.- Dijo amablemente mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

Mujer: ¿Cómo llegue aquí y que fue lo que me paso?

Kouta: ¡Eras un extraño monstruo volador hasta que Kamen rider llego y te salvó!- Exclamo para luego abrazar fuertemente a su madre.- ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Tenía miedo! ¡Mucho miedo!

La mujer solo abrazo y acaricio a su pequeño para tranquilizarlo, mientras trataba de mantener en orden sus pensamientos por todo lo ocurrido y recordar como sucedió. Pero hasta entonces…

Mujer: Lo siento…- Calmar a su hijo era su prioridad.- De verdad… lo siento mucho.

Build rio un poco mirando la escena, mientras que las chicas daban una sonrisa por ver que salvaron a una mujer de ser un monstruo y a un niño de perder a su madre.

Con su trabajo terminado, el equipo de [Amaterasu] partió del lugar y se fueron de regreso a [Ataraxia].

* * *

-Día siguiente-

Dentro del laboratorio, debajo de [Nascita], podíamos ver a Kizuna trabajando en algo.

Luego de lo que paso ayer con el [Smash], se le entrego un informe a Hida Reiri para que estuviera al tanto de lo que paso. Después de eso, todos se fueron a descansar y cuando comenzó el nuevo día, todos fueron a clases como de costumbre. Sin embargo, el Hida menor se fue del lugar lo más rápido posible en el momento en que terminaron.

Kizuna tenía algo en que trabajar y eso es en lo que está trabajando ahora.

Sentado en una mesa, junto a varios tipos de herramientas, Kizuna estaba soldando cables dentro de un proyecto que tenía.

Ryuga: No puedo creer que estemos aquí estudiando cuando deberíamos atrapar a Nabeshima.- Dijo con fastidio sentado en las escaleras hacia la cabina para crear botellas.

Ryuga fue junto al pelinegro, pues aun no podía creer que nadie quisiera ir a buscar a quien lo inculpo cuando ya estaban cerca de obtener su paradero. Sin embargo, Kizuna no respondió y se concentró en lo que hacía.

Yurishia: Llegamos~.-Exclamo alegremente y en eso se vio entrando varias chicas.

Las chicas que aparecieron fueron eran: Aien, Hayuru, Yurishia, Sylvia, Kasumi y además había una nueva cara por el lugar.

¿?: Oh~, con que este es el laboratorio donde trabaja Kizuna.- Dijo mirando los alrededores.

Ryuga: ¿Quién es esa?- Pregunto señalando a la nueva cara y esta se enfadó.

¿? ¿Qué modales son esos?- Dijo con las manos en las caderas para luego suspirar.- Soy Kurumizawa Momo y soy la estudiante número uno en el departamento de ingeniería.

Ryuga: Aja.- Comento sin mucho asombro.

Momo: Realmente eres desesperante.- Dijo con una vena en la cabeza.

Ryuga: A quién le importa todo eso. Lo que importa es que encontremos a… -*TINK*- ¡WOW!- Exclamo saltando de su lugar.- ¿¡Por qué siempre pasa eso en el momento más inoportuno!?

Kizuna: Woooo… ¡Aquí está mi premio!- Se mostró emocionado mientras sacaba la nueva botella del microondas y la observaba.- ¿Esta vez es un halcón?- En eso, el chico se pegó a la cabina y la acaricio.- Eres lo mejor.

La puerta de la cabina se abrió, obligando al pelinegro a retroceder y Misora salió de allí.

Misora: Cansada… con sueño…- Fue hablando mientras caminaba e incluso camino sobre Banjo, quien grito de dolor por cada pisada en su persona.- Dormir.- Fue caminando hasta llegar a una cama.- Despiértenme… y los mato.- Con todo eso dicho, se puso un antifaz para dormir y entrar al mundo de los sueños.

Todos vieron esto con una gota de sudor por la actitud de la chica y lo rápido en que se quedó dormida.

Ryuga: Me encantaría mostrarles eso a los "fans" de Miitan.- Comento y luego miro a Kizuna, quien se dirigía a una pared.

Al llegar, el pelinegro coloco la nueva botella en un objeto negro que estaba en la pared y luego coloco la botella aspiradora en el lado opuesto. Miro y bajo la mirada con decepción.

Ryuga: Me lo he estado preguntando.- Dijo caminando hacia el pelinegro.- ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Kasumi: Yo también me lo he preguntado. Siempre está ahí, pero no creo que sea simple decoración.

Soichi: Es para las [Best Mach]- Hablo el propietario apareciendo de la nada apoyado en la entrada.- Lo repetiré… _Es para las [Best Mach]_ \- Dijo con una voz más profunda.

Aine: "Gran aclaración".- dijo con cara aburrida y dando lentos aplausos.

Ryuga: Si, eso no explica nada.

Kasumi: Nos lo podía explicar mejor, por favor.- dijo quedando al lado de su novio mientras que Soichi solo suspiro para caminar a una mesa.

Soichi: Las botellas tienen compatibilidades distintas. Por ejemplo, Conejo y Tanque….-Dijo tomando ambas botellas y yendo a la pared donde estaba antes Kisuna, mientras que este se fue a otra parte de la habitación.- Inserta esas dos y….- Puso ambas botellas en las cavidades de la parte negra, en la misma fila, y el tablero se ilumino formando una "R" y una "T" juntas con los colores respectivos de ambas botellas.- Al insertar una combinación compatible, se ilumina de esa forma.

Hayuru: Entonces, es decir que cuando hay dos botellas, cuyos poderes concuerdan entre ellas, ¿el tablero se iluminara de esa forma?

Soichi: Así es. Según sabemos, cuando encontremos todas las [Best Mach], se supone que pasara algo loco.- Explico y todos dejaron salir un "Oh~" de impresión.- Pero, no ha sido fácil encontrarlas.

Kizuna: Por eso, necesitamos esto.- Dijo llamando la atención de todos y mostrando el [Build Driver]- Originalmente, solo servía para transformarme en Build. ¡Pero "Yo" lo modifique para poder encontrar las [Best Mach]!

En eso, Soichi inserto las botellas conejo y tanque en el cinturón mientras que Kizuna los sostenía.

 **[Rabbit! Tank!]**

 **[Best Match!]**

Kizuna: ¿Y~? ¿Qué te parece "mi" "IN"-"VEN"-"TO"?- Comento arrogantemente mientras se acercaba al castaño.

Ryuga: Eh~. Bueno, probablemente yo podría adivinar….- Dijo tomando el cinturón y yendo donde las botellas estaban en fila horizontal en un pizarrón.

Kizuna: Eso es muy osado, cabeza de músculo.

Ryuga: ¿Ja?

Momo: Concuerdo.- Dijo entrando en la conversación.- Según me parece, debe haber una teoría para encontrar la compatibilidad de estas botellas y adivinar sería estúpido.

Ryuga: Yo puedo hacerlo.- Dijo mirando a la chica con molestia.

Kizuna: En ese caso, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?- Dijo mostrando un objeto plateado que parecía una pistola.- Esta es la arma definitiva, diseñada para la botellas ametralladora….- Dijo mientras el castaño tomaba la dicha botella, que es de color plomo, mientras todos observaron al Hida menor que se quedó callado por unos momentos.- La… [Ametralladora-algo]. Pero no he encontrado la botella que le haga la [Best Mach]…

Y mientras el joven rider hablaba, el castaño inserto dos botellas en el cinturón.

 **[Taka! Gatling!]**

 **[Best Match!]**

Kizuna/Momo: ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Soichi: ¡Bravo~!- Dijo contento mientras sacudía las manos en dirección al castaño.

Ryuga: ¿Qué les parece~? ¡Ese es "MI" "SEXTO" "SEN"-"TIDO"! ¿Mmh?- Dijo arrogantemente mientras tenía el cinturón cerca de la cara del pelinegro, mientras que este miro a otro lado y camino.

Kizuna: Halcón-Metralla….

Ryuga: Oh…Oh…-Fue exclamando siguiendo al Hida menor.

Kizuna: Metralla-Halcón….

Ryuga: Eh… Eh…-Siguió siguiéndolo con una cara arrogante en el rostro, mientras que el resto….

Yurishia: ¿Parece que tu chico está disfrutando esto?- Pregunto sarcásticamente a la pelinegra, quien solo bajo la mirada.

Kasumi: Ry… Ryuga puede ser muy infantil a veces.- Dijo con la cara roja.

Aine: ¿"A veces"?- Cuestión alzando una ceja.

Hayura: De una cierta forma, Hida-kun se lo busco.

Sylvia: Banjo-sempai es increíble.- Dijo con ojos brillantes.

Esos fueron los comentarios de las chicas. Ahora, de regreso con ambos chicos, quienes seguían en las mismas….

Kizuna: Sabes que, mejor lo llamo [Hawkgatlinger], en inglés. Suena muy bien.- Dijo sin prestar atención a las provocaciones del castaño. En eso, Soichi tomo los hombros de Banjo y lo miro con una cara de felicidad.

Soichi: ¿Cómo supiste cual era la [Best Mach]?- Dijo con un tono que a leguas radiaba felicidad.

Ryuga: Bueno, si me preguntas… Yo combinaría un animal con una máquina.- Dijo levantando ambos brazos en señal de logro y Soichi lo imito mientras que ambos gritaban "Guuuuu" de celebración.

Kizuna: ¡Esa lógica infantil no puede ser la solución!- Grito mientras se acercaba a ambos.

Ryuga: ¿Eh…?

Kizuna: He estado intentando resolver la paradoja de la mecánica cuántica para encontrar las [Best Mach]….

*TINK*

Kizuna se detuvo de repente.

La razón fue que de repente un cuchillo paso por el medio del grupo hasta clavarse con una pared. Todos miraron con la boca abierta el acontecimiento y se giraron para ver de dónde vino el ataque… aunque luego desearon no hacerlo.

De pie, estaba Misora con una sonrisa divertida mientras una inmensa aura oscura la cubría.

Misora: Los cortare.- Dijo con una voz amigable, que estremeció a los presentes, mientras estrujaba su antifaz para dormir.

Kizuna/Ryuga/Soichi: Lo sentimos….- Dijeron con profundo miedo mientras estaban con el rostro pálido.

Por el lado de las chicas, también se asustaron e incluso Sylvia se desmayó del miedo.

En ese día, todos juraron hacer lo que fuera posible para no enojar a Misora.

* * *

-Más tarde-

Kizuna: Así que… ¿Este es el [Instituto de Física de Materia avanzada]?- Comento mientras caminaba junto al director y su asistente, recorriendo el lugar.

Genjirou: Así es, aquí realizamos varias investigaciones y hasta creaciones de nuevos equipos, ya sea sistemas de defensas o nuevas armas contra el otro universo.- Explico con calma.

Ahora mismo, Kizuna estaba caminando dentro del [Instituto de Física de Materia Avanzada] para conocerlo mejor. Genjirou y Utsumi le estaban dando un recorrido oficial visitando las varias secciones.

Genjirou: Sin embargo.- Hablo sacando una hoja.- Aun no puedo creer que tuvieras una puntuación perfecta en el examen que te hicimos. Creo que es de esperarse de uno de los hijos de Hida Shinobu y Hida Nayuta.

Como se había oído, Kizuna tuvo que hacer un examen para permitirle el ingreso a secciones restringidas e incluso poder ayudar con las investigaciones. El había contestado todo correctamente, cosa que impresiono a ambos jefes del recinto.

Kizuna: Por cierto.- Ambos jefes se voltearon.- Sé que mi tío también solía trabajar aquí, ¿Me podrían decir que es lo que hacía exactamente?

Genjirou: Ah, te refieres a Hida Takumi ¿No?- Kizuna asintió.- Pues él estaba encargado de investigar la [Pandora Box], sin embargo….

Utsumi: Empezó a desviarse del camino y exigiéndonos sujetos para hacerles pruebas en sus experimentos. Como tal no tuvimos más opción que despedirlo. Incluso lo apodaron como "El científico diabólico".

Kizuna: ¿Científico diabólico?- Dijo con algo de horror.

Él ya sabía que su tío, al igual que su madre, podía ser un poco obsesivos cuando se trata de las investigaciones. Pero aun así no podía creer que llegara a tener ese apodo. Kizuna lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que él no era ese tipo de persona.

Kizuna: Entonces… ¿necesitan algo de mi ayuda o que trabaje en alguna parte?

Genjirou: Queremos que realices una investigación y examinación a la [Pandora Box]. Con la calificación que sacaste, creemos que serás capas de descubrir más sobre este artefacto.

Kizuna: Entiendo.- Dijo y en eso recordó algo.- Por cierto, oí que la [Pandora Box] contiene una gran fuente de poder en su interior. ¿Es eso cierto?

Utsumi: Si.- Respondió ajustándose los lentes.- Dentro de este artefacto, se descubrió que tiene una energía que supera con creces a la nuclear.

Kizuna: Waw.- Exclamo con los ojos abiertos para luego poner una sonrisa.- Entonces, ¿Cuándo puedo empezar?

Genjirou: ¿Qué tal ahora? Necesitamos todo lo que podamos para sobrevivir y recuperar nuestro mundo.

Con eso dicho, los tres partieron y se adentraron más al edificio.

* * *

-Ataraxia-

Reiri: Ya veo, con que te quedaras un tiempo allí ¿eh?- Dijo mientras hablaba con su hermano con una terminal.

Kizuna: {Si, deseo investigar todo lo que pueda de esta caja. Algo me dice que necesitaremos saber todo lo posible de ella.}

Reiri: Muy bien, solo no te quedes mucho tiempo. Aun te necesitamos aquí.}

Kizuna: {Ok.}- Respondió y termino la llamada.

Reiri: Cielos.- Dio un suspiro tras la cortada de la llamada.- Ahora se parece mucho a nuestro padre.

Kei: {De tal palo, tal astilla.}- Comento mientras los presentes asintieron.

Aine: Ahora, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Digo, Kizuna está en ese instituto trabajando y Kurumizawa está terminando la nueva arma de Kizuna.

Como dijo la peli platina, tras encontrar la [Best Mach] de las botellas halcón y ametralladora, ambos científicos empezaron a trabajar de inmediato. Pero como a Kizuna lo llamaron para que asistiera al lugar, por ende Momo se quedó siguiendo con el trabajo para terminarlo y aparte ver si puede mejorar sus propias creaciones.

Todas estaban aburridas, lo único que se les ocurría seria: Pasear, entrenar o estudiar. No tenían mucho que hacer hasta que tuvieran una misión.

Ryuga estaba principalmente inquieto, quería demostrar su inocencia rápidamente, pues se informó que él tendría que trabajar para [Ataraxia] para cumplir su condena. A él no le gustaba que fuera visto como un criminal, quería encontrar al sujeto y hacer que demostrara su inocencia.

Misora: ¡Tengo una pista acerca de Nabeshima!- Grito de alegría sorprendiendo a todos. Ya sea por su tono o por lo que dijo.

Ryuga: ¡Lo dices enserio!

Misora: Por supuesto. Aparentemente Nabeshima trabajaba en [Industrias Namba] hasta el año pasado.

Hayuru: ¿Namba? ¿No es esa la famosa industria de armas para combatir al otro universo?

Reiri: Lo es, además esa industria también proporciona a [Ataraxia] con drones y materiales para usar y fabricar nuestras propias armas. Hasta ahora, se puede decir que es la industria más importante del mundo por el aporte que este le entrega.

Yurishia: Waw, ¿enserio ese tipo trabajo ahí, Misora-chan?

Misora: Sip. ¡Oh, incluso me enviaron su número de teléfono celular!

Ryuga: ¡Tus fans son increíbles!

Aine: No es broma.- Todos veían a la chica con impresión, hasta que esta comenzó a estirarse.

Misora: ¡Mmh~! Bueno, me voy a dormir.

Ryuga: ¡Oe! ¿¡Acaso no vamos a contactar a Nabeshima!?

Misora: No quiero… no tengo ganas… no me siento obligada a ayudar….

Reiri: Entonces dame el teléfono. Nosotros nos encargaremos de aquí en adelante.- Dijo caminando hasta la chica extendiendo su mano.

Misora la vio unos momentos para sacudir los hombros sin tomarle importancia al asunto.

Misora: Quiero mi dinero.- Dijo entregando el teléfono para caer en la cama y ponerse a dormir.

Reiri: Lo que digas.- comento con una gota de sudor por la actitud de la chica. Busco el número que le enviaron a la "ídolo" y comenzó a marcarlo. Kei conecto el teléfono a su terminal y esperaron a que el sujeto tomara la llamada, hasta que contesto.- ¿Con Nabeshima?

Nabeshima: {¿Quién habla?}- Dijo una voz de un hombre adulto.

Reiri: Soy la comandante de [Ataraxia], Hida Reiri. Tenemos que hablar. Quiero saber sobre el asunto del asesinato de mi tío, Hida Takumi.

Todos veían como la comandante hablaba con el sujeto. Kasumi mantenía a Ryuga calmado para dejar hablar a la mujer. En estos momentos, ella era la mejor opción para hablar con el hombre. Sin embargo….

Nabeshima: {No puedo….}- Dijo el hombre y Banjo estaba a punto de tomar el teléfono cuando una mirada de Reiri lo detuvo en seco.

Reiri: ¿Puedo saber la razón?- Pregunto amablemente, pero su tono hacia parecer que lo estaba ordenando.

Nabeshima: {Si hablo, lastimaran a mi esposa y a mi hija. [Faust] las mataría.}

Reiri: ¿[Faust]?

Nabeshima: {La organización que experimento con Banjo Ryuga y su novia. Si no hago lo que dicen, ellos irán a matarlas.}

Esto sorprendió a los presente. El culpable no era nada más que otra víctima de esa organización que tuvo que hacer su trabajo sucio por ellos. Los miembros de [Amaterasu] estaban enojadas por esta información. Más que nada Aine, pues ella ya se sentía enojada cuando supo que usaron a Kasumi, una chica delicada, en tales experimentos. Pero ahora usan a la familia de alguien como rehén.

Aine: (Esto no se quedara así.)- Pensó mientras temblaba de ira.

Reiri se mantuvo calmada, aunque internamente estaba enojada. Pero sabía que no podía ser descuidada en el asunto.

Reiri: Dime… si te ayudamos y salvamos a tu familia, ¿Nos dirás todo sobre el asunto del asesinato y testificaras sobre la inocencia de Banjo Ryuga?

Nabeshima: {Lo hare.}

Reiri: ¿Dónde está tu familia?

Nabeshima: {En el {FLoat Osaka}… distrito 6.}

Reiri: Nos haremos cargo. Hasta entonces.- Dijo y la llamada fue cortada.- Bien, tenemos trabajo que hacer. ¿Están listas?

Hayuru: Completamente.

Yurishia: Sin problemas.

Aine: Entre más rápido terminemos, mejor. Quiero terminar luego con este asunto.

Cada una de las chicas contesto y Reiri sonrió.

Ryuga: Yo también voy.- Dijo dando un paso adelante.- Este asunto está relacionado conmigo y de ninguna manera me quedare parado sin hacer nada.

Reiri: Bien, si eso quieres no te detendré. Sin embargo, debemos ser sigilosos. ¿No sabemos si estos chicos están vigilando a la familia de Nabeshima o que trampas podrían haber colocado?

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Al mismo tiempo que la llamada finalizo, Nabeshima bajo su teléfono para darse la vuelta con una expresión amargada y triste en su cara.

Nabeshima: ¿Fue suficiente? ¡Deja a mi familia en paz!- Le decía a un hombre en traje de murciélago.

Night Rouge estaba a unos dos pies de distancia del hombre, mirándolo fijamente. Este empezó a reír un poco mientras miraba a Nabeshima.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Hayuru: Comandante, ¿Cómo iremos a rescatar a la familia de Nabeshima?- Pregunto mientras todos estaban en la oficina de Kei.

Reiri: No será sencillo. No podemos ir tan descuidadamente sabiendo que esos tipos nos puedan estar vigilando.- Comento y todos asintieron.- Además tampoco podemos llamar a Kizuna para que venga antes.

Sabían que esta organización debía tener gente tanto en el gobierno como en [Ataraxia]. Si iban así como así podrían ir a matar a la esposa e hija del hombre. Además, si ellos se enteraran que Kizuna tuvo que irse antes, podrían llegar a sospechar que tramaban algo. Tenían que ir de una forma sutil y rápida.

Kei: {Tengo una idea.}- Dijo y todos la miraron.- {¿Qué les parece si hacemos esto?}

En eso, ella mostro su plan a Reiri y esta sonrió para luego hacer una llamada.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Nabeshima: ¡Sáquenme! ¡Déjenme ir!- Gritaba mientras estaba dentro de una caja de vidrio totalmente amarrado. Night Rouge esta sobre unas escaleras de espaldas al sujeto.

Rouge: Hiciste un excelente trabajo como agente. Así que como muestra de mi gratitud… te daré un poder muy grande.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en un sofá en el lugar mirando al hombre amarrado.

Nabeshima: ¡Alto! ¡No, por favor! ¡Deténganse por favor…!- Gritaba mientras cerraban la caja de vidrio. Siguió gritando pidiendo a alguien que lo salvara.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Sawa: Por favor, se lo encargo.- Dijo mientras se inclinaba a un hombre y este asintió para subirse a un barco.

La periodista estaba en un puerto en [Float Tokyo], hablo con un hombre para que los transportara a una parte y de vez en cuando revisaba su reloj, como si esperara a alguien.

¿?: Perdón por llegar tarde.- Dijo una voz que intentaba sonar mayor.

Sawa se volteó para ver a un grupo de cuatro personas. Tres de ellas era chicas y el otro era….

Sawa: ¡Abuela~!- Exclamo yendo a abrazar a una anciana que venía caminando con bastón. Sin embargo, esta se enderezo y….

Ryuga: Soy tú abuelo.- Dijo con la voz del castaño conocido.

Sawa: ¿De verdad?

Ryuga: ¿¡A caso no es obvio!?

Sawa: En realidad no.

Aine: Concuerdo con ella. Pareces más una abuela que un abuelo.

Ryuga: ¡Oe!- Grito enfadado a la castaña.

Hayuru: Ya, ya. Que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

[Amaterasu] y Ryuga iban disfrazados para evitar ser reconocidos en esta misión. Aine llevaba una blusa, falda rosada y una peluca castaña. Yurishia llevaba una polera amarilla, chaqueta azul, falda azul y una peluca negra. Hayuru llevaba una falda roja, camisa blanca y un pañuelo rojo mientras tenia atada su cabello en una cola de caballo. Y finalmente Ryuga vestía de un anciano usando una peluca gris.

Las chicas vestían de manera normal, pero Aine y Yurishia tuvieron que usar pelucas por que el color de su cabello destacaba demasiado. Mientras que Ryuga pensó que si se disfrazaba de anciano, nadie le tomaría en cuanta.

Hayuru: Cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo llegaremos a [FLoat Osaka]?- Hizo una pregunta valida.

Si iban por transportes normales, podrían ser descubiertos. Ademas si volaban no sabían si los tipos tenían alguna forma de detectarlas. Ellas solo siguieron las instrucciones de su comandante, pero no se les dijo el cómo iban a llegar.

Sawa: Iremos en este barco que va de contrabando con Osaka.

Ryuga: ¿Nos van a contrabandear?

Sawa: Este es el método más sigiloso y rápido que hay para llegar. No hay opción.

Yurishia: Oh, bueno. No podemos hacer nada.- Dijo como si nada y con una sonrisa. Era obvio que se divertía… no como cierta japonesa.

Hayuru: Ir en contrabando, ¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo para hacer algo como esto?- Dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

Aine: Ya supéralo. Si queremos salvar a esas persona, no podemos ser exigentes con los métodos.

Sawa: Así es. Y más ya que es difícil obtener la autorización para viajar.- Dijo para tomar el brazo del chico.- Vamos.

Estaban a punto de partir, cuando….

Guardian: Banjo Ryuga detectado.- Dijo una voz mecánica y todos vieron como unos guardianes iban corriendo hacia ellos.

Inmediatamente, Ryuga saco la botella dragón y comenzó a contraatacar. Los robots fueron derribados con gran fuerza por el castaño. Sin embargo, seguían viniendo más.

Las chicas, a excepción de Sawa, no se quedaron atrás y fueron a ayudar a Banjo. Ellas de inmediato invocaron sus armaduras y fueron a destruir a los robots, pero aun asi eran demasiados.

Yurishia: ¡Maldición! ¡Son demasiados y no podemos ir enserio contra ellos!- Exclamo disparando con sus armas, pero con la potencia rebajada.

Hayuru: ¡Y tampoco podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo! ¡Tenemos que a Osaka lo antes posible!- Grito cortando a un robot.

Aine: ¡Pero que molesto es todo esto!- Grito dando una patada a un [Guardian] y mandándolo a chocar contra un grupo de ellos.

Ryuga: ¡Dejen de hablar y más pelea!- Grito mientras golpeaba a otro robot.

De pronto, ellos fueron rodeados mientras las armas de los robots los apuntaban. Yurishia se preparaba para disparar, cuando los robots fueron golpeados por unas balas de energía naranja.

Todos se soprendieron ante esto y miraron de donde venía. Con eso vieron que le responsable fue….

Aine/Yurishia/Hayuru: ¡Kizuna/ Hida-kun!

El mencionado salto y quedo junto al grupo y el alzo una pistola con punta de metralla de color naranja que también tenía una imagen de una ave junto a la ruleta de balas.

Ryuga: ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

Kizuna: Cállate y agáchate.- Dijo para alzar su mano con el arma a un lado y todos se agacharon. En eso, Kizuna apretó el gatillo y disparo a todos los robots destruyéndolos.- ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta mi invento?

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Se podía ver a Sawa detrás de unos tarros y cajas escondiéndose de los robots mientras que rezaba pidiendo ayuda. En eso, el grupo de adolescentes llego y también se escondió de los robots.

Todos se mantenían al margen y callados mientras que los [Guardian] buscaban a sus objetivos.

Kizuna: Mi hermana me contó lo sucedido y vine tan rápido como pude. Según me conto, el nombre de la organización que crea [Smash] se llama [Faust].

Aine: Lo sabemos. Estábamos allí después de todo.

Kizuna: También me dijo que van a salvar a la familia de Nabeshima.

Ryuga: Si vienes a detenernos, entonces ahórratelo. Voy a salvar a la familia de Nabeshima de las garras de esos sujetos.- Dijo con firmeza y Kizuna se rio un poco.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Kizuna: Nada, es solo que me alegra que quieras ayudar a una familia. A mí siempre me gusta ayudar a la gente y cuando lo hago, no puedo evitar sonreír… aunque no se me ve por el casco.

En eso, las chicas recuerdan cuando ayudaron a esa madre y Kizuna se rio un poco. Esa no fue una risa de que se divertía, sino que se sentía contento de haber ayudado a un niño a recuperar a su madre y de salvar a una de ser un monstruo.

Un nuevo respeto surgió de ellas y de la periodista. Pero el castaño empezó a mirar al chico con sorpresa.

Kizuna: Si esperas algo a cambio por ayudar a alguien, entonteces no quieres hacerlo porque es lo correcto.

El castaño no dijo nada y solo vio hacia abajo mientras se sentía con algo de culpa.

De pronto, todos escucharon un ruido de algo siendo golpeado. Todos miraron mientras aún permanecían escondidos y vieron como un monstruo medado con azul y un ojo rojo golpeaba y destruida a los robots.

Kizuna: Yo me encargo del [Smash]. Ustedes vayan a Osaka y rescaten a la familia de Nabeshima.- Todos asintieron.- Yurishia, ¿Crees poder darme apoyo en esto?

Yurishia: Si quiera tienes que preguntar.- Comento en todo coqueto.

Con eso, Yurishia y Kizuna cargaron contra él [Smash] y los robots. Kizuna disparaba con su nueva arma mientras que Yurishia lo hacía con sus cañones, pero con la potencia baja. Por otra parte, el resto fue hacia el barco.

Banjo junto con las otras chicas llegaron al barco, sin embargo….

Barquero: Lo siento, pero no puedo llevarlos.- El capitán se negó a trasladarlos.

Hayuru. ¿P-Por qué no?

Barquero: Pondrán en riesgo a los demás.

Sawa: No… no puede ser.- Dijo mientras el capitán se daba la vuelta y entrar al barco.

Banjo: ¡Espere! -Grito tomando el brazo del capitán deteniéndolo.- Por favor, ¡Debe llevarnos a [Float Osaka].

Aine: ¡Hay vidas en juego, no podemos regresar ahora!- Grito tratando de convencer al hombre, pero este parecía que no aceptaría.

¿?: Deje que esas chicas y el chico vayan.- Dijo la voz de una mujer y todos voltearon a ver a una con polera blanca y chaleco negro caminando hacia ellos.- Yo asumo la responsabilidad.

Sawa: Usted es….

Hayuru. ¡Aquella mujer que ayudamos ayer!- Dijo recordando cómo fue ella la mujer que enfrentaron como un [Flying Smash].

Mujer: Mi esposo siempre le presta este bote.- Dijo mientras se subía al barco y ofrecía su mano a la periodista.- Vamos.

Sawa: No sé cómo… ¡Pero muchas gracias!

Hayuru: En enserio, muchas gracias.

Aine: Tendríamos complicaciones si no hubiera llegado.

Mujer: No hace falta.- Respondió con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba y todos subían al barco.- Es mi forma de agradecerle a ustedes y al Kamen rider por salvarme. No recuerdo lo que sucedió, pero casi le hago daño a mi hijo. Nunca podré pagarles lo suficiente por eso.

Kouta: ¡Mamá!- Grito un niño y todos vieron como el hijo de la mujer salio de la puerta del barco.

Mujer: ¡Oh, Kouta!- Exclamo mientras extendía sus brazos y su hijo corrió a darle un abrazo, que ella recibió con gusto.- ¿Fuiste un buen chico?

Kouta: ¡Um!- Asintió felizmente y la madre le sonrió para luego mirar al grupo de jóvenes.

Mujer: Tengo amigos en Osaka y si quieren ellos les pueden dar una mano.

Hayuru/Sawa: ¿¡En serio!? ¡Muchas gracias!- Agradecieron mientras se inclinaban y el Cataño junto con la peli platina los imitaron.

De esa forma, el barco partió y se dirigió rumbo directo a Osaka como un bote de contrabando que provee de productos que ahora mismo unos sujetos necesitan. El grupo solo se sentó a esperar para llegar a su destino, pero había alguien que tenía dudas en su interior y miraba las olas.

Aine: ¿Por qué la cara larga?- El castaño se dio vuelta y vio a la portadora de [Zero] caminando hacia él.

Ryuga: ¿Él sabía que esto pasaría?- Aine se dio cuenta de la pregunta y de quien hablaba.

Aine: Claro que no. Puede ser listo, pero él nunca podría haber predicho esto.- Respondió con claridad y el chico solo miro hacia abajo.

Ryuga: "Si esperas algo a cambio por ayudar a alguien, entonteces no quieres hacerlo porque es lo correcto".- Repitió las palabras del pelinegro y se paró viendo los alrededores.- Pensé que si salvaba a la familia de Nabeshima, él podría testificar a mi favor…. Es por eso que hago esto, pero….- Se dio la vuelta y enfrento a la peli platina.- Él es diferente…. El salvo a esa familia solo por sonreír.

Aine: No solo eso. Él lo hace porque es lo correcto y por su propio deseo de ser héroe.- Comento tras escuchar lo que hablo el castaño y ella empezó a poner una cara melancólica.- Yo tampoco luchaba por qué era lo correcto… lo hacía para demostrar mi existencia y mi valor como persona… pero una vez que le conté mi problema, el me demostró que no necesito pelear para eso. Simplemente debo vivir de la mejor manera que pueda. En su caso, decidió vivir y ser un héroe para hacer sonreír a otros y no dejar a nadie triste… y cuando ve que su ayuda hizo sonreír a alguien… él también es feliz.

Ryuga sonrió tras esas palabras y comenzó a reflexionar sobre sus acciones mientras miraba el mar.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Vemos a Kizuna junto a Yurishia frente a una horda de robots. La estadounidense de inmediato destruyo a sus enemigos, pero había más.

Kizuna empezó a agitar sus botellas mientras las ecuaciones aparecían para finalmente detenerse.

Kizuna: _Sā, jikken o hajimeyou ka?_ \- Dijo para girar las tapas de las botellas e introducirlas en el [Build Driver].

 **[Rabbit! Tank!]**

 **[Best Match!]**

Exclamo el cinturón y Kizuna comenzó a girar la manilla haciendo que los tubos aparecieran mientras tomaban la forma de cada mitad de su traje y eran llenados por la sustancia que contenían las botellas hasta que se detuvo.

 **[Are you ready?]**

Kizuna: ¡Henshin!- Los tubos se salificaron tomando la forma física de las mitades de las armaduras y se unieron al pelinegro completando su transformación.

 **[Hagane no moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!]**

Con su armadura puesta, el rider corrió hacia los robots con su [DrillCrusher] en su forma espada en mano. Comenzó a cortar a los robots y cada uno exploto tras recibir un corte del arma mientras que la rubia cubría la espalda del héroe.

De repente, el [Smash] aparto a los y destruyo los robots en el camino hacia Build. Kizuna intento darle un corte al monstruo, pero este repentinamente desapareció y varias siluetas fueron moviéndose por los alrededores hasta detenerse y mostrar al mismo [Smash], pero multiplicado por 10.

El monstruo saco una especie de espada y con ella fue capaz de disparar balas de energía al rider.

Kizuna: ¡E-Eso es peligroso!- Grito mientras caía al suelo esquivando los ataques y se arrastraba hacia atrás intentando que ningún disparo le llegara.

El rider se levantó solo para ser golpeado por la espada. Kizuna se dio la vuelta y el [Smash] lo recibió con un corte de espada que lo hizo caer al suelo. El monstruo iba a volver a atacar hasta que unos disparos lo atacaron, pero fue capaz de esquivarlos desapareciendo en siluetas junto a las copias.

Yurishia: Kizuna, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto mientras ayudaba al héroe a levantarse.

Kizuna: Si, pero no me espere esa habilidad.- Comento mientras veía las siluetas que se movían de un lado a otro.- Pero gracias a eso ya tengo una idea de lo que nos enfrentamos.

Yurishia: ¿Ah, sí?

Kizuna: Si.- Contesto mientras vio como todas las siluetas se unieron y el [Smash] apareció.- Lo que acaba de usar es la técnica ninja de multiplicación, por lo que puedo decir que este es un [Smash ninja].

Yurishia: ¿Es un ninja?- Pregunto viendo al monstruo que permanecía precavido ante cualquier movimiento agresivo de los jóvenes.

Kizuna: Si… o al menos a esa conclusión he llegado, lo que será un difícil oponente.- Comento mientras sacaba sus botellas.- ¡Pero eso lo hace interesante!

Kizuna saco las botellas halcón y ametralladora y comenzó a agitarlas hasta detenerse y girar sus tapas para introducirlas en el [Build Driver].

 **[Taka! Gatling!]**

 **[Best Match!]**

En eso giro la palanca y los tubos salieron haciendo el proceso de creación de la armadura con sustancia naranja y ploma hasta detenerse.

 **[Are you ready?]**

Kizuna: Build Up.-Dijo y las nuevas partes se juntaron.

 **[Tenkuu no abarenbou! HawkGatling! Yeahhh!]**

Ahora su armadura había cambiado, pero era diferente a las que use anteriormente. Esta tenía un lente en forma de halcón en el lado izquierdo de la máscara, el hombro derecho con dos picos en forma de garras de ave, alas en la espada tipo ave, dos partes del pectoral, brazo derecho y pierna izquierda todo de color naranja. Mientras que el otro lado tenía un lente en forma de ruleta de pistola para 3 balas y una punta en un costado de ella en forma de punta de pistola en el lado derecho, el hombro izquierdo tenía la apariencia de una manilla de pistola, el brazo derecho tenía un protector con una salida en la parte delantera, pierna derecha y dos partes del pectoral todo de color plomo pero una parte de ese pectoral parecía una cinta que traía balas.

Kizuna había cambiado a la forma [HawkGatling] de Build.

El rider extendió su mano derecha y unos tubos aparecieron, saliendo desde su cinturón, formando algo en su mano hasta solidificarse y tomar la forma de una pistola.

 **[Hawk Gatlinger]**

El arma predetermina y que podía sacar el máximo potencia de la armadura que usaba ahora se había materializado en las manos del héroe. Este la tomo y deslizo su dedo, de su mano izquierda, a través de su lente izquierdo.

Kizuna: _Shōri no hōsoku wa…¡kimatta!_ \- Exclamo su eslogan y vio como el monstruo empezó a multiplicarse para luego desaparecer.

Más [guardians] entraron y comenzaron a dispararle al rider y a la chica. Ambos empezaron a moverse y esquivar los disparos mientras ellos les daban sus propios disparos con sus armas.

La vista cinética del rider fue mejorada gracias a la botella halcón, por lo que podía ver claramente los movimientos de sus contrincantes y además podía ver desde una distancia más lejana. Gracias a eso, fue capas de disparar y acertar cada disparo que daba.

Cada vez que una bala golpeaba a un robot, estos explotaban tras recibir algunos disparos. lA estadounidense no se quedo atrás y ataco con sus cañones, conteniéndose, a más robots.

Ambos vieron como el [Smash] reapareció y fue a atacarlos. Esto los perjudico un poco, pues más [Guardians] llegaban a la escena.

Kizuna concentro su poder en el arma y disparo algunas balas. Al hacerlo, cada bala tomo la forma de un halcón que volaba en dirección a los disparos de los robots, destruyéndolos y continuando su camino hasta llegar con ellos.

Build siguió disparando sin cesar preocupándose de no dañar a su compañera. Uso su vista mejorada para ver los movimientos del [Smash] y dispararle. El monstruo rugió de dolor al ser golpeado por las balas al igual que sus copias.

Yurishia: Increible.- Susurro tras ver la habilidad de su compañero. Ella observo que no solo los disparos eran poderosos, sino que también eran precisos y acertaban en cada uno de sus blancos.

El [Smash] rugió y creo varias copias de si mismo, pareciendo que había fácilmente más de diez. El monstruo junto a sus clones saltaron y destruyeron el techo sobre el que estaban.

Yurishia creo un escudo de energía sobre ella para cubrirse mientras el rider miraba como el [Smash] se alejaba.

Kizuna: Como suponía, debo derrotar al real para terminar con esto.- Dijo mientras veía todo el techo caer. Luego miro su arma y con su mano izquierda, hizo girar la ruleta del arma.

 **[TEN-TWENTY]**

Exclamaba el arma por cada giro que le hacia dar el rider a la ruleta, mientras que este extendió sus alas y voló hacia arriba.

El [Smash] vio como el rider se acercaba a él. Por lo que le empezó a dispara junto a sus copias.

 **[THIRTY-FORTY]**

El rider siguió girando la ruleta mientras subía más al cielo. Otras copias del monstruo salieron debajo de él y subieron en su dirección mientras le disparaban.

 **[FIFTY-SIXTY]**

Sin embargo, no le prestó atención a los ataques y siguió subiendo para llegar con el resto de las copias.

 **[SEVENTY-EIGHTY]**

Kizuna: ¡Aun no!- Grito mientras seguía girando la ruleta y una enorme esfera con ecuaciones se creo yh atrapo al rider y al [Smash], junto a las copias, en su interior.

 **[NINETY-¡ONE~ HUNDRED!]**

Kizuna: ¡Tomen esto!- Exclamo apuntando con su arma hacia adelante y apretó el gatillo.

 **[FULL BULLET]**

Con eso, millones de disparos en forma de halcones salieron del arma y Kizuna empezó a girar entorno a su propio eje para dispara de un lado a otro, de arriba a abaja, en todas las direcciones.

El monstruo trato de esquivar los ataques, pero al estar encerrado en una esfera y los disparos al ser tantos y muy veloces, no fue capas de esquivarlos y el junto a sus copias recibieron los disparos.

De uno a uno fueron explotando las copias creando una explosión verde hasta que finalmente una enorme explosión verde ocurrió haciendo desaparecer la jaula esfera.

Build fue cayendo hasta aterrizar perfectamente de pie en el suelo.

Yurishia: ¡Kizuna~!- El mencionado volteó a ver y vio como la rubia corrió a el y le dio un abrazo.- ¡Fuiste increíble, derrotaste a todos!

Kizuna: Gracias, pero ahora debemos salvar a la persona que fue convertida en [Smash]- dijo con seriedad y la chica asintió.

Ambos vieron como el monstruo yacía en el cielo quejándose de dolor sin poder levantarse. Se acercaron a él y el rider saco una botella vacía para extraer su esencia.

Cuando termino de extraerla, cerro la botella y ambos miraron al sujeto que salvaron, solo para ver a….

Kizuna/Yurishia: ¿¡Nabeshima!?- Exclamaron al ver a la persona que se supone que esta siendo amenazado por [Faust].

Kizuna saco sus botellas volviendo a su forma civil y se arrodillo para tomar al hombre inconsciente.

Kizuna: ¡Oe! ¡Despierta! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?- Exclamo mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar al sujeto, hasta que escucharon un fuerte.

Ambos jóvenes se asustaron y se pusieron en guardia.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de una limosina, se podía ver al hijo del primer ministro sentado en el asiento de pasajero.

Gentoku: Parece que Stark finalmente comienza a actuar.- Comento mientras miraba una botella, como las que tiene el rider, en su mano.

* * *

-De regreso con Kizuna y Yurishia-

Ambos jóvenes se mantenían alerte mirando a su alrededor. Kizuna miraba de ves en cuando al sujeto en el suelo para que nada le pasara, hasta que….

Kizuna: ¡UGH!- Sintio como algo lo pincho por la espalda.

Se podía ver una especie de tentáculo negro incrustado en la espalda del chico hasta que este salió y desapareció. Kizuna sintió como un terrible mareo se apoderaba de él y callo al suelo de rodillas.

Yurishia: ¡Kizuna!- Grito de terror al ver a su compañero en el suelo y se agacho para tomarlo, pero después fue sorprendida por una enorme cobra cuya piel era brillante y de color metálico aparecer y tragarse a Nabeshima para llevárselo lejos.

La chica miro en todas direcciones y ella junto al pelinegro vieron a un sujeto con atuendo rojo y una marca de una cobra en su pecho saliendo detrás de una viga.

Yurishia: ¿¡Quien eres tú!?- Exigió mientras apuntaba con su arma al sujeto.

¿?: ¿Estas segura que quieres perder tu tiempo conmigo?- Pregunto de manera divertida.- Le acabo de inyectar al chico de allí un veneno bastante fuerte.

Yurishia. ¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto con terror para ver como el Hida menor respiraba con dificultad.

¿?: Si no te lo llevas rápido a un hospital, tal ves le pueda llegar a pasar algo feo. Jejeje.- Ante esto, Yurishia apretó los dientes y tomo a Kizuna, quien perdió el conocimiento, para irse volando.- Buena elección.

El sujeto solo miro como ambos jóvenes desaparecieron en el cielo para luego rodearse de humo y desaparecer del lugar sin dejar rastro.

 **-En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Build con las botellas [Halcon] y [Ametralladora] a los lados-**


	8. Cap 7: Cuando no hay testimonio

**Capitulo 7: Cuando no hay testimonio**

* * *

Kizuna se encontraba nuevamente en la caja de vidrio siendo usado para algún experimentos. El sueño que normalmente tiene sobre este lugar siempre se repite de vez en cuando.

El miro a su alrededor y vio a los mismos sujetos en traje blanco con mascaras de gas. También vio a Night Rouge sentado en lo alto en un sofa mirando el experimento.

{¿?: Esto va a doler, pero resiste.}- Se escucho la voz de alguien.

Kizuna busco la fuente de esa voz y en eso se fijo que en una pared había un panel negro con patrones extraños.

Se fijo bien en el objeto, hasta que sintió un gran dolor en la cara.

* * *

-Fuera del sueño-

Kizuna: ¡ _Iteeeeeeeeeeeee_!- Grito mientras se levantaba.

El Hida menor vio su alrededor y vio que estaba en el laboratorio secreto. El se froto las mejillas por el dolor que sentía ahí.

Soichi: Hasta que por fin despiertas.- Comento el dueño de la tiendo mientras que el pelinegro seguía frotándose las mejillas e iba a replicar, pero fue incapaz.

Yurishia: ¡Kizuna!- El mencionado volteo y vio como la rubia americana salto y lo abrazo.- ¡Me alegro tanto que ya te encuentres bien!

Kizuna: ¿Yurishia?- Dijo confundido tras ver a su compañera.- ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?

Reiri: Fuiste envenenado.- El chico se giro y vio a su hermana mayor, junto a Kei, cerca mirándolo.- Alguien te inyecto un fuerte veneno y nos costo sacarlo de tu sistema.

Kei: {Por suerte para nosotros, la tecnología que poseemos es lo suficientemente avanzada para tratarte y crear un antídoto.}- Explico y el chico vio hacia abajo recordando lo sucedido.

Kizuna: Ya veo. Entonces ese sujeto cobra me enveneno.

Reiri: ¿Cobra?- Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía que algo grande había vuelto a suceder.

Yurishia: ¡Si! ¡Un sujeto extraño en una armadura roja con un símbolo de cobra en su pecho apareció de repente y enveneno a Kizuna antes de llevarse a Nabeshima!

Reiri: Muy bien, vayan explicando por orden lo que sucedió.- Ordeno y ambos asintieron.

Con eso empezaron a contar en orden cronológico lo que había sucedido. Primero que Yurishia junto a sus compañeras y Ryuga, llegaron al puerto como era previsto y listos para partir hasta que aparecieron unos guardians que los fueron a atacar interrumpiéndolos. Luego llego Kizuna ayudándolos a destruir a los robots hasta que apareció un [Smash], que parecía ser un ninja por las habilidades que tenía. Él junto a Yurishia se quedaron para derrotarlo mientras que los demás aprovechaban esta oportunidad para irse.

Luego de pelear un rato, Kizuna derroto al monstruo y lo devolvió a la normalidad revelando a Nabeshima. Ambos planeaban llevarlo a [Ataraxia] hasta que Kizuna fue atacado por la espalda y envenenado por un sujeto de armadura roja con un símbolo de cobra en su pecho. Yurishia corrió hacia el caído, dejando desprotegido a Nabeshima, quien fue secuestrado por una enorme cobra celeste brillante. La americana tenia planeado derrotar y recuperar al hombre del extraño sujeto, pero este le dijo que debería llevarse al Hida menor rápido para tratar su veneno o pasaría a mejor vida. Sin más opción, Yurishia tomo al chico envenenado y se fue del lugar dirigiéndose a [Ataraxia].

Reiri: Ya veo.- Comento al terminar de oír la explicación mientras que Kei anotaba todo.- Rayos, justo cuando las cosas parecen estar mal, solo llegan a empeorar.

Kizuna: Te entiendo, tras derrotar al [Smash] y ver que era Nabeshima, baje mi guardia y resulte inutilizado.- Dijo mientras recordaba la figura del sujeto.- Además, hay algo en él que me recuerda a Rogue.

Tras esas palabras, todos se pusieron serios. Ya sabían de lo fuerte que era ese tipo Rogue, pero ahora hay otro sujeto similar a él. Esto solo complicaba más las cosas.

Los pensamientos de todos se detuvieron cuando escucharon el teléfono de Kizuna sonar. Este de inmediato lo saco y contesto. No sin antes ver quien lo llamaba.

Kizuna: ¿Banjo?- Pregunto al identificar al dueño de la llamada y todos a su alrededor se callaron para poner atención.- ¿Pudieron llegar a Osaka?

* * *

-Float Osaka-

Banjo: Sí, acabamos de llegar.- Respondió con su ropa normal de calle.- Una chica que habías rescatado antes nos está dando información acerca de la familia de Nabeshima. Incluso nos consiguió un vehicula.

La mujer quien había sido salvada por [Amaterasu] estaba ayudando con todos sus medios al grupo.

Actualmente, todos estaban en el muelle de [Float Osaka] mientras la mujer les entregaba los medios a Sawa. Mientras tanto, Aine y Hayuru estaban viendo la ruta por la cual irse y crear un plan de rescate para cuando encuentren a la familia de Nabeshima.

* * *

-Laboratorio secreto-

Kizuna suspiro aliviado tras oír eso.

Kizuna: Me alegro. Nosotros también estamos ocupados por aquí… además de tener uno que otro problema.

Ryuga: {¿Qué quieres decir?}

Kizuna: El [Smash] contra el que peleaba era Nabeshima. Pero luego de quitarle la esencia, fue secuestrado por otra entidad parecida a Rogue.

* * *

-Float Osaka-

Ryuga: ¿ _Majikayo…_?- Pregunto seriamente y con algo de miedo.

* * *

-Laboratorio secreto-

Kizuna: Lo que hayan descubierto acerca de la familia de Nabeshima…

* * *

-Float Osaka-

Kizuna: {Podría ser una trampa de [Faust] te tiene preparada para atraparte. Tengan cuidado.}

Ryuga: Entendido.- Respondió mientras asentía para colgar. El chico no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso si lo que le dijeron es cierto.

Aine: ¿Y como te fue?- Pregunto la peli plata pregunto curiosa al saber de qué hablaba.

Ryuga: Bien, pero nuestra situación se ha complicado más.- Respondió mientras le contaba lo que le advirtieron, algo que hizo que la chica tuviera sus instintos activados al máximo si lo que le comentaron es cierto.

* * *

-Laboratorio secreto-

Luego de cortar la llamada, hubo un silencio en la habitación mientras que todo el mundo estaba serio. [Faust] parecía conocer cada uno de sus movimientos y siempre parecía que estuvieran un paso adelante de ellos.

Soichi: Entonces, ¿Qué van a hacer?

Reiri: Es buena pregunta…-Murmuro mientras se ponía a pensar.

La situación se había puesto más complicada y no se sabia lo que iba a pasar ahora. Además, aun cuando lograran salvar a la familia de Nabeshima, no podrían saber en donde está este al estar en las manos de [Faust].

Kizuna: Pude recordar algo del segmento de cuando fui secuestrado.- Comento llamando la atención de todo y cambiando el tema.- En la base de [Faust], había un panel con la forma y diseño de la [Pandora Box].

Kei: {¿Lo dices enserio?}- Pregunto atónita ante este descubrimiento y el pelinegro asintió.

Kizuna: Tecnología para convertir humanos en super-humanos, como los [Smash]… Esta más allá de la ciencia moderna, aun con los avances que hemos logrado durante esta guerra.

Reiri: Eso es verdad…- Afirmo ese hecho, pues sin importar que tan avanzada se encuentre la ciencia que tienen en sus manos, no había ninguna forma de convertir humano en monstruos con sus medios actuales.

Kizuna: Pero con la [Pandora Box] o la tecnología alienígena de Marte, seria la respuesta más lógica a este dilema.- Todos asintieron ante esa lógica.

Soichi: Entonces, ¿El descifrar la [Pandora Box] podrá revelar todo sobre [Faust]?

Kizuna: De eso no estoy seguro, pero creo que nos dará las respuesta que andamos buscando.- Dijo con seriedad.

Reiri y Kei ahora estaban más dispuestas a investigar sobre la caja, pues si todo esto es cierto, el poder que posee va más allá de lo que hallan imaginado. Todos estuvieron en silencio, hasta que…

*TINK*

Se escucho una campaña.

Todos voltearon a ver como el microondas se abrió de repente, lo que significaba que…

Soichi: ¡WO! ¡Ta tenemos otra botellita lista!- Exclamo alegre antes de salir corriendo a su dirección con Kizuna pisándole los talones.

Kizuna: ¡Yo primero!

Soichi: ¡A un lado!- Exclamo tratándose de quitar al pelinegro quien lo estaba reteniendo.

Por otra parte, las demás miraban esto con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Yurishia: Solo una nueva botella… y es suficiente para alegrar su día.- Comento recibiendo un asentimiento de los presentes.

Una vez liberado por parte del Hida menor, ambos llegaron al purificador y vieron la botella que había dentro con una sonrisa en el rostro. El dueño del café la tomo y la observo.

Soichi: Esto… ¿Qué será?- Dijo mirando la botella y el Hida menor la tomo.

Kizuna: ¿Un Ninja?- Dijo inspeccionando la botella que era de color morado una estrella ninja como símbolo.

Mientras ambos miraban, Misora salió de la cabina con un rostro de cansancio.

Misora: Cansada, con sueño, me duermo.

Kizuna: ¡Espera, espera, espera!- Dijo tomando la mano de la chica deteniéndola.- Necesito pedirte un favor, Miitan.

Misora: Ja…-Se volteo con una cara de pocos amigos, pero el rider no le hizo caso y se puso delante de ella.

Kizuna: Necesito recopilar información del desastre del [Skywall] de hace 10 años.

Misora: ¿Ja? ¿Y por que no se lo pides a tu hermana?

Kizuna: Lo necesito ahora y eres la una capas de hacerlo.- Dijo para luego juntar sus manos.- ¿Por favor?

Misora: Imposible.

Kizuna: Por favor.

Misora: Imposible.

Kizuna: Por favor.

Misora: Imposible.

Kizuna: Por favor.

Misora: No quiero.

Kizuna: ¿Por qué no?

Misora: No quiero.

Kizuna: Por favor.

Misora: No quiero.

Kizuna: Hazlo

Misora: No quiero, no quiero, no quiero.

Kizuna: Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo.

Misora: ¡Noquieronoquiero!

Kizuna: ¡Master!- Llamo y el mencionado actuó de inmediato para el horror de la chica.

Misora: ¡ _IYIADAAAAAAAAA…_!- Grito desesperado mientras era cubierta por una cortina y cuando esta bajo, se mostro a la idolo de internet con una radiante sonrisa.- ¡ _Haaaaai_! ¡Es la idolo de todos, Miitan! ¡Pyun, pyun!

Todos estaban en la computadora viendo a la chica trabajar, aunque la rubia estaba aguantándose las ganas de reír.

Misora: Quiero pedirles algo por el día de hoyyyyy…- Dijo eso ultimo cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos para mirar a ambos con odio puro mientras que estos solo fingían que nada pasaba.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de una de las guaridas de [Faust] se podía ver como algunos de los miembros con trajes de gas retrocedían con miedo. La razón era que Nabeshima se había soltado y comenzó a atacar a todas partes. De repente, sus ojos brillaron en amarillo y se cubrió de humo, cuando esto se disperso se vio la figura de un monstruo amarillo con cabeza cubica y alrededor del cuello tenia la parte inferior de un cubo roto. El monstruo rugió retumbando el lugar. Este era [Square Smash], pero en un estado incompleto.

Todos gritaban de miedo, en especial a las personas cautivas que estaban apresadas en camas con cadenas en manos y pies. Sin embargo, había alguien quien no tenia miedo y camino lentamente hacia el [Smash] mientras aplaudía; y este era nada más ni nada menos que Night Rouge.

Rouge: **Parece que una segunda dosis… da como resultado un poder diferente.** \- Dijo mientras admiraba la nueva obra creada.

Por otra parte, cuando el [Smash] lo vio, fue a atacarlo de inmediato. Rouge tranquilamente detuvo con una mano el avance del monstruo y lo tiro al suelo mientras saltaba para luego quedar de cabeza parado en el techo. Saco su pistola y le disparo desde donde estaba a la creatura haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Después de eso salto en dirección al monstruo y este trato de golpearlo, pero a centímetros de tocarlo, Rouge fue subiendo y evitando el ataque para luego dar una vuelta en el aire y acabar encima del [Smash], manteniéndolo en el piso.

Rouge: **Una de nuestras metas es crear la forma de vida más poderosa para usarlas contra los invasores. ¿Qué pasaría si a un humano expuesto a la esencia de [Smash] se le administra otra dosis?** \- Dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba al monstruo con interés antes de poner su arma en la frente de este.- **Definitivamente debemos probar eso.**

* * *

-Instituto de física de materia avanzada-

Dentro del edificio más avanzado de toda [MegaFloat Japón], se encontraban los hermanos Hida frente al directo de este recinto y su asistente. Kizuna saco una Tablet y le mostro un video que tenía puesto.

Kizuna: Estas son imágenes del desastre del [Skywall] de hace 10 años.

Utsumi: Espera un momento.- Dijo tratando de quitarle el dispositivo al chico, pero este lo evito.- Todas las filmaciones han sido retenidas por el gobierno. ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

Reiri: Fui yo.- Dijo poniéndose frente a su hermano protegiéndolo.- Use mis contactos para que me dieran una de las filmaciones. Kizuna me dijo que tal vez encontraría algo más sobre la caja si tenia el video, por lo que se lo conseguí.

Esa era obviamente una mentira, la verdad fue que uno de los fans de Miitan se la envió. Sin embargo, para no crear sospechas, Reiri diría que ella fue capaz de obtenerlas.

Utsumi no estaba convencido y quería recuperar el video, pero la mano de su director en el hombro lo detuvo.

Gentoku: Vamos, está bien.- Dijo antes de darse vuelta y ver a los trabajadores del lugar.- ¿Podrían dejarnos solos un momento? Ustedes dos también.- Con eso dicho, la gente, incluyendo los dos guardias, se retiraron.- Síganme.

Cuando todos se fueron, Kizuna le fue mostrando el video con su hermana cerca.

Kizuna: Primero, mire esto. Aplique un filtro especial para humedecer la luz de la [Pandora Box].- El video cambia haciendo que se vea mejor el lugar y se hace un enfoque de la caja alienígena, la cual cada dos lados brillaba con uno de tres colores siendo: Rojo, azul y verde.- Cuando el astronauta intento abrir la [Pandora Box], esta cambio de color. Y aquí…-El chico toco la pantalla haciendo que el video continuara un segundo después para luego detenerse y ver como dos de los lados se separaban y salían volando.- Como pueden ver, dos paneles se separaron, pero la caja en si no ha cambiado de forma. Esto prueba que posee múltiples capas.

Reiri: Lo que significa que, originalmente, existían dos paneles verdes de la [Pandora Box].- Concluyo entendiendo la explicación de su hermano mientras este asentía.

Gentoku: Pero no tienen prueba solida de eso.

Reiri: ¿Qué no tenemos? Tenemos el video que lo comprueba.- Dijo seriamente haciendo que ambos hombres desviaran la mirada.

Kizuna: Estas imágenes son reales, al igual que los paneles ¿Verdad?

Utsumi: ¡Suficiente!- Exclamo apartando al chico.- Terminamos con esto.

Reiri: Oh, no. Apenas estamos comenzando.- Dijo con un tono autoritario estremeciendo a los dos.- Las imágenes que mostro Kizuna son verdaderas y que insistan en que son falsas y querer irse es un indicio que no quieren contarnos.

Kizuna: Ustedes lo saben ¿no es verdad? Que las imágenes son cierta y sobre la existencia de estos paneles.- Dijo con seriedad mirando a ambos.- Díganos por favor, ¿Dónde están los paneles de color verde?

Gentoku: Nunca existieron, ya deténganse con eso…

Kizuna: Fueron robadas ¿no es así?- Dijo interrumpiendo a ambos antes de quedar delante del director.- [Faust] lo hizo ¿Verdad?

Utsumi: ¡Tú…!

Gentuku: ¡UTSUMI!- Grito al ver como su asistente tomaba al pelinegro, deteniéndolo de golpe para luego quitar su brazo del chico y mirar fijamente al rider.- ¿Dónde escuchaste sobre ellos?

Reiri: Hemos estado investigando y descubrimos sobre su existencia luego de que uno de ellos atacara a Kizuna.- Respondió dando una cuartada. Tenia que ser inteligente y no dar a conocer sus medios no conocidos a los demás que no son de confianza.

Gentoku: Ya veo.- Dijo antes de comenzar a explicar.- Como dijiste, la [Pandora Box] tenia al menos dos paneles más. Sin embargo, hace 3 años, los paneles superficiales fueron robados.

Reiri: ¿Por qué escondieron eso?- Dijo con la mirada entrecerrada al averiguar que le privaron de una información tan importante con el rango que posee.

Gentoku: Seria un gran problema si todos supieran de ello. Todas las [Floats] buscan el poder dentro de la caja, en especial la de Rusia y China. Por eso esta información solo se les es dada a los que poseen un gran rango; y como usted obtuvo el suyo no hace mucho, no vimos la necesidad de entregarla.

Reiri: Grrr.- Gruño al ver esto, pero el tenia un punto. Si todos supieran de esto, entraría el pánico en la gente y ya tenían suficientes problemas con los ataques de [AU].

Kizuna: Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que [Faust] paso por la seguridad del instituto?- Si era verdad lo que decían, entonces no debería ser posible que le robaran algo dentro de estas instalaciones, pues posee una de las mejores y más avanzados sistemas de seguridad del mundo.

Gentoku: Ni idea. En ese momento, había rumores de que tenían a un hombre dentro de todo.- Luego de decir eso, tomo la Tablet y escogió una imagen para mostrársela al chico.- Este es él.

Los hermanos Hida miraron la imagen y vieron una silueta borrosa de un hombre con uniforme azul.

Kizuna: El astronauta…- Murmuro viendo la imagen.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En algún lugar de la [Float Osaka] se podía ver una camioneta blanca estacionada en una esquina, escondida de la vista de la gente.

Sawa: Incluso nos dieron unos pastelitos para comer en el camino.- Dijo alegremente mientras se metía un pastelillo en la boca.

Hayuru: En verdad nos han ayudado mucho.- Dijo contenta, pero algo culpable por esto. Sentía que se estaba aprovechando de su amabilidad.

Por otra parte, Aine solo comía en silencio. Le gusto los pastelillos.

Ryuga: Muy bien, este es el lugar donde vive la familia de Nabeshima.- Dijo mientras terminaba de comer su pastelillo antes de abrir la puerta.- Vamos.

Sawa: ¡Espera un momento!- Exclamo mientras jalaba de vuelta al chico dentro de la camioneta.

Ryuga: ¿Qué pasa?

Aine: "¿Qué pasa?". Pues que estamos en un lugar con muchas cámaras de seguridad.- Dijo mientras señalaba las múltiples cámaras de vigilancia que estaban repartidas en el lugar, en especial las que apuntaban a los departamentos.

Hayuru: Si vamos, así como así, es muy probable que [Faust] envié a alguien para evitar que rescatemos a la familia de Nabeshima.

Ryuga: ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?- Pregunto molesto mientras cerraba la puerta.

El grupo se puso a pensar en algún método, hasta que vieron un camión repartidor encendiendo la bombilla de la peli platina.

Aine: Tengo una idea.

* * *

-Momentos después-

¿?: ¡Somos de envíos [Pera]!- Dijo una mujer vestida de verde mientras que ella y un chico iban caminando dentro del edificio de departamentos con una enorme caja que llevaban en un carro.- Tenemos un paquete para los Nabeshimas en el 306.

Hombre X: Adelante.- Dijo un hombre mayor mientras barría el piso y ambos repartidores avanzaron rápidamente hasta entrar en el ascensor.

Sawa: ¡Ese fue el primer obstáculo!- Dijo alegremente mientras chocaba los cinco a un igual alegre Ryuga.

El plan de Aine era simple, tomar la ropa de los repartidores y enviar a dos de ellos con las ropas puestas dentro del edificio fingiendo que llevaban un paquete. Con esto, no solo serian capaces de entrar, sino que también podrían usar la caja para llevar a la familia de Nabeshima sin sospechas.

Se decidió que quienes irían serian Sawa y Ryuga, pues como sus caras son menos conocidas, podrían pasar de manera más desapercibida. Mientras tanto, Aine y Hayuru se quedarían afuera vigilando por cualquier cosa rara que suceda, como si unos guardias robots llegan y entran para advertirles a los chicos.

El dúo disfrazado llego a la puerta del departamento donde se hospedaban la familia de Nabeshima y de inmediato tocaron el timbre.

¿?: ¿Si?- Hablo una mujer pelinegra mayor mientras abría la puerta, pero esta se asusto de inmediato cuando Ryuga la abrió de un solo golpe y la miro fijamente.

Ryuga: ¿Es usted parte de la familia de Nabeshima?- Pregunto rápidamente mirando a la mujer, pero esta de inmediato trato de cerrar la puerta con Ryuga reteniéndola.

Sawa: ¡Espera, la estas asustando!- Grito interponiéndose entre los dos regañando al castaño antes de mirar a la mujer.- Disculpe, ¿Usted es la ?

Sra. Nabeshima: _H-Hai…_

Sawa: Estamos aquí para proteger a su familia por parte de la directora de [Ataraxia].

* * *

-Momentos después-

Dentro del departamento, se podía ver a una niña, quien es la hija de Nabeshima, jugando con unos hilos tratando de hacer que tomaran una forma. Su nombre es Haruka.

Por otra parte, Ryuga estaba en la mesa mirando todos los dispositivos de monitorio que estaban en la mesa. Sawa fue capas de encontrarlos y de inmediato les quitaron las baterías para desactivarlos sin levantar sospechas.

Sawa: ¿Conoce a la organización llamada [Faust]?- Pregunto a la Esposa del hombre secuestrado mientras que ella estaba empacando todas sus cosas lo más rápido que podía.

: Él nunca hablo de su trabajo…-Dijo antes de tomar sus pasaportes.- Un día, vino y dijo que viniéramos a [Float Osaka]. Le pregunte por que teníamos que hacerlo tan de repente…- Dijo para seguir empacando a gran velocidad.- Y su respuesta fue: "Tengo que proteger a mi familia".

Ryuga estaba sorprendido. No se imagino que el hombre que lo secuestro y engaño a su novia hiciera tanto, pero debió ser normal si se trataba de su amada familia.

Haruka: _Ne, ne_.-Hablo la pequeña llamando la atención del castaño. Este vio que ella estaba haciendo unas figuras con los hilos.- Torre~, Tortuga~…Goma~.- Fue enumerando cada una mientras que su espectador solo miraba, hasta que ella hizo una ultima con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Un helicóptero! ¡Genial! ¿¡Verdad!?

Ryuga: No sé, nunca había intentado algo así. Pero se ve bien.- Dijo para hacer feliz a la niña, pues incluso él sabia que se tenia que alagar los esfuerzos de los niños.

Esta siguió haciendo más figuras y el castaño junto a ambas mujeres solo miraban con una sonrisa.

Sawa: Puede que su esposo esté en peligro por protegerlas.- Advirtió a la mujer, quien la miro con preocupación.- De seguro, pronto daremos con él.

: Si.

Haruka: ¿¡Vamos a ver a Papi!? ¡Yay, yay!- Grito alegre dando saltitos mientras todos la miraban con una sonrisa.

Ryuga: Oye.- Hablo llamando la atención de la niña.- ¿Realmente te gusta tanto tú papá?

Haruka: ¡Sip, lo amo! Cuando le mostré mi cuna de gato de cuerdas, me elogio mucho. Dijo: "¡Eres muy buena, Haru! ¡La mejor!"

Ryuga solo la miro, pero fue bajando la mirada con preocupación. Recordó lo que le dijo Kizuna sobre el estado actual de Nabeshima, por lo que ahora espera que pueda regresar a salvo para que pueda reencontrarse con su esposa e hija.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Ryuga estaban bajando y caminando hacia la salida con la enorme caja, la cual ahora contenía a la esposa e hija de Nabeshima para no levantar sospechas. Mientras tanto, Sawa fue a buscar la camioneta para no perder tiempo.

Ryuga: Ya falta poco.- Dijo en murmullo tras darle unos golpes a la caja para informar a quienes iban dentro.

Todo iba bien… hasta que unos robots guardianes corrieron e embistieron al castaño junto a la caja. Haciendo que la mujer saliera de ella abrazando a su hija, mientras que el castaño era retenido en el suelo por los robots.

Ryuga trato de quitárselos de encima y en eso se fijó que estos traían traje negro y la placa de la cara estaba descubierta.

Ryuga: Estos no son robots del gobierno… ¡Deben ser de [Faust]!- Dijo antes de darle un puñetazo al robot, librándose de su agarre y sacando la botella dragón de su bolsillo.

El castaño de inmediato se puso a pelear, esquivando los ataques de los robots antes de agitar la botella y darles un puñetazo. Sin embargo, más de estos fueron apareciendo. Banjo fue peleando y tirándolos al suelo hasta que fue superado por la cantidad y empujado para atrás cayendo al suelo cerca de la mujer y su hija.

Los robots corrieron a él para capturarlos, pero…

Hayuru: [¡Blade!]- Unas espadas voladoras aparecieron y destruyeron a los robots. El castaño miro arriba y vio a la usuaria de [Neros] en el cielo.- ¡Banjo ¿Te encuentras bien?!

Ryuga: Si, gracias por la ayuda.- Dijo levantando la mano.

Aine: ¡Menos charla y más acción!- Exclamo embistiendo a algunos robots sobrevivientes poniéndose cerca del castaño.- ¡Date prisa y lleva a estas dos a la camioneta!

Ryuga: ¿¡Y donde esta la camioneta!?- Exclamo antes de ver como el vehículo atravesó y destruyo una pared acechándose a toda velocidad a ellos.- Uh, olvídalo.

La camioneta pronto dio un brusco giro con derrape poniéndose al lado del grupo con la puerta abierta.

Sawa: ¡Súbanse rápido!- Grito y sin pensarlo dos veces, todos se subieron al vehículo.

Aun había algunos robots, pero un simple ataque de las cuchillas de [Neros] termino el trabajo en un instante. Con todos dentro, Hayuru entro y cerró la puerta mientras el vehículo no demoro en partir a toda velocidad.

Sawa condujo hacia el puerto con el pie enterrado en el acelerador. Debian ser rápidos. Dentro de la camioneta, todos los pasajeros estaban tratando de calmarse.

Sawa: De alguna manera lo logramos.

Aine: Si…-Murmuro con cansancio mental entendiendo que ella quería cambiar el humor.

Sawa: Deberíamos estar por llegar en cualquier… ¡WAAAAAAA!- Grito en pánico al ver como uno de los robots de [Faust] se coló arriba de la camioneta. Esto hizo que se asustara y condujera de un lado a otro.

Aine: ¡Que persistentes son!- Exclamo enojada mientras que la conductora trataba de recuperar el control de vehículo.

De repente, en la frente del robot aparición una pantalla holográfica que marcaba 1 minuto para luego ir contando hacia atrás.

Ryuga: Ese tiempo… no será…

Ryuga/Sawa/Hayuru: ¿¡UNA BOMBA!?

Aine: ¡Lo que nos faltaba!- Gruño en voz alta y de inmediato trato de salir para agarrar al robot y tirarlo, pero…

Hayuru: ¡No lo hagas!- La chica detuvo a su compañera tomándole del brazo.- ¡No sabemos si se puede llegar a activar antes de tiempo si lo sacamos a la fuerza! ¡No podemos dejar que eso pase con una madre y una niña tan cerca!

Aine: ¡Kuh…!- Gruño aun más enojada que antes.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

La mujer que había sido salvada por el rider estaba esperando al grupo que regresara con la familia de Nabeshima en el bote. Pero de repente escucharon la bocina de un auto y ella se giro.

Vio que era el grupo que esperaba, pero parecían apurados. Además, pudo oír la voz del chico diciendo: "Prendan el bote". Ella miro con duda esto y se preguntaba "¿Qué les pasaba?", pero recibió su respuesta al ver a un robot subido encima del bote y por alguna razón, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Ryuga: ¡Empiecen a mover el bote! ¡Rápido!- Grito tan fuerte como pudo y la mujer reacciono.

Mujer: ¡Préndelo!- Ordeno de inmediato y el barquero que tenía el deber de conducir el bote no tardo nada en ir al volante y encender el dichoso vehículo acuático.

El bote comenzó a mover se de a poco mientras que la camioneta iba a máxima velocidad sin dar indicios de detenerse. Sawa miro al frente, o más específico, el mar.

Sawa: ¡Vamos a saltar!

: ¿¡Saltar!?- Grito de horror ante la idea, mientras que su hija…

Haruka: ¡Yata~!- Solo exclamo de felicidad. Como todo niño, eran ignorantes del peligro, por lo que podían emocionarse en situaciones de acciones extremas.

Hayuru: ¡No se preocupe! ¡Yo la cargare junto a su hija!- Dijo para aliviar la preocupación de la mujer. Si era ella con su [Heart Hybrid Gear] puesto, fácilmente podía saltar al barco de forma segura.- ¡Aine-san, lleva a Sawa-san!

Aine: De acuerdo.- Contesto sin más opción.

Ryuga: ¡Oigan! ¿¡Y yo que!?

Aine: Cuida tu propio trasero.

Ryuga: ¡OE!- Exclamo furioso, pero si debía hacer esto, iba a demostrar que es todo un hombre.

Sawa siguió conduciendo mientras todos abrían las puertas, preparándose mentalmente para esto. El vehículo continuo y al llegar a la orilla, siguió avanzando dando un salto pasando justo arriba del bote.

Todos saltaron con Hayuru llevando a la esposa de Nabeshima y su hija en sus brazos mientras que Aine llevaba a Sawa en los suyos. Ambas aterrizaron fácilmente en el bote con sus pasajeros. Por otra parte, Ryuga dio un salto y aterrizo de choque con el piso del bote.

En cuanto a la camioneta con el robot encima, este cayó al mar hundiéndose. Y un segundo después de haber ingresado…este exploto. Sin embargo, gracias al estar bajo el agua, la explosión solo genero unas fuertes olas que eran bastante complicadas de manejar para el bote y salpicar agua encima de este, pero sin ningún daño real al vehículo o a sus pasajeros.

Ryuga: ¡Nos salvamos!- Grito alegremente mientras que el bote tomaba rumbo a [Ataraxia].

* * *

-[Ataraxia]-

Dentro del café [Nascita], se podía ver a Soichi preparando para irse. A parte de atender el café, tenia otro trabajo que le daba una buena remuneración. A decir verdad, no ha tenido ningún cliente desde hace tiempo y el grupo de Kizuna solo viene aquí para almorzar o reunirse en el laboratorio secreto, sin vender ni una sola cosa.

Soichi tomo su casco para ir en su motocicleta, cuando oyó alguien entrar y vio que se trataba del Hida menor.

Soichi: Oh, regresaste rápido.- Dijo alegre antes de ir a caminar hacia la puerta.- Me voy a trabajar.

Kizuna: Una cosa…-Hablo deteniendo al dueño del café, quien volteo a verlo.- Hace un año, cuando me encontró… Me dijiste que me convirtiera en Build y luchara. Desde ese día llevamos mucho tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, para ser franco, no sé nada de ti.

Soichi: Jaja, ¿A que viene eso tan de repente?- Dijo antes de caminar hasta quedar a unos pasos del chico.- Sabes que no como pasta y que tengo demasiado medio de usar el bidé ¿Verdad?- Dijo tras una breve pausa.- A veces, te centras demasiado en el pasado. El presente es el que importa.- Dijo para ponerle una mano en el hombro y dirigirse a la puerta, pero de repente se detiene y se da la vuelta.- Ah, es verdad. Acuérdate de cerrar cuando salgas ¿De acuerdo?

Kizuna: De acuerdo.

Soichi: Muy bien. ¡Ciao!- Se despidió y salió por la puerta dejando solo al rider dentro del café.

Kizuna solo se quedo sentado en un asiento y saco su BuildPhone, donde la pantalla mostraba una foto de Soichi con un uniforme azul. El se quedo viendo la foto mientras pensaba las cosas que había platicado antes en el instituto.

¿?: ¡Hey, Kizuna!- El mencionado se giro y vio a su compañera rubia.

Kizuna: Ah, hola Yurishia. ¿Qué pasa?

Yurishia: Nada. Solo que me gustaría que me acompañaras a una parte.

Kizuna: ¿A dónde?- Ante la pregunta, la chica sonrió mientras respondía de forma divertida.

Yurishia: Kioto.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Kizuna: ¿Por qué en [Float Kyoto]?

Yurishia: Solo estamos dando un paseo un poco.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambos vestían con ropa de civil. Se les informo que Aine y los demás ya venían devuelta, pero tardarían un poco en llegar. Yurishia aprovecho eso para salir a solas con Kizuna.

Caminaron por la calle mientras daban una mirada de soslayo en el edificio histórico reconstruido aquí. En comparación con el Kyoto original, el tamaño de este float era sólo una trigésima del kyoto real. Experimentaron el turismo condensado del famoso lugar histórico.

La etapa de Kiyomizu, el salon de Sanju San'gen, el templo de Kinkaku, etc, todos esos puntos estaban en un rango que podían caminar a pie.

Yurishia: Ah, mira Kizuna. ¡Qué encantador paisaje urbano!

Era una calle que hacía a uno confundido con el periodo Edo. Los pies de Yurishia se detuvieron frente a un edificio que tenía varias tiendas en el mismo.

Yurishia: Bastante… bueno, ¿me pregunto si esto se adapta a mí?- Dijo mientras daba unas pocas vueltas.

Lo que Yurishia señaló fue un kimono de Nishijin. Era un kimono de color rosa y cinturón dorado con un modelo de flor dibujado en él colocado en un pedestal.

Los ojos de Yurishia brillaban con expectación.

Kizuna: Sí, se te ve bien.- Dijo con sinceridad.

Yurishia: Entonces lo voy a comprar.- Dijo antes de ir a la caja registradora dejando a un pelinegro pasmado.

Kizuna: (¿Eh? ¿No es este lugar realmente caro?)- Pensó mientras confirmaba el precio y se sintió sorprendido por el precio que alcanzaba siete dígitos.

Cuando Yurishia salió de la tienda, ya se había puesto el kimono que acababa de comprar. También le convenía a su cabello rubio.

Yurishia: Bueno, entonces, ¿dónde deberíamos ir ahora?

Kizuna: Esta es una oportunidad única, por lo que ¿qué tal si vamos a un lugar que quieras ir?

Yurishia: ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó preocupada y el chico solo sonrió confiado.

Kizuna: Por supuesto.- Ante la respuesta del chico, Yurishia sonrió amablemente.

Yurishia: Entonces, quiero tratar de ver una gran estatua de Buda.- Tras decir eso, ella tomo al chico y de inmediato fueron a un lugar donde dejaron en exhibición lo que ella quería ver.

Tomaron la imagen de conmemoración de la estatua de Buda de Kamakura en la float.

Yurishia: ¡Ahora vamos allá!- Dijo señalando una tienda de ropa.

La chica paso la siguiente hora haciendo todo un desfile para el chico, quien se sonrojo hasta el extremo al presenciar de primera mano y de varias maneras la buena figura de la chica, en especial la parte que más sobresalía.

Tras eso, fueron a un puesto de comida. Más especifico, de Takoyaki.

Yurishia: Esta cosa llamada takoyaki, pero no se ve como un pulpo en absoluto, ¿así que por qué lo llaman así? **(NT: Takoyaki significa pulpo frito.)**

Kizuna: Cómelo y lo averiguaras.- Dijo mientras comía su pocillo lleno de takoyaki.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del chico, la rubio le dio un mordisco y abrió los ojos al sentir el sabor. Luego miro su interior y vio en pedazo de pulpo, obteniendo su respuesta.

De esa forma, ambos jóvenes siguieron recorriendo de un lugar a otro, haciendo todo tipo de turismo. Aun así, Yurishia era muy activa. Mientras Kizuna era conducido alrededor, el tiempo se les fue volando.

De un momento a otro, el estomago de ambos rugieron. Aunque el de la chica ni sono a diferencia de cierto pelinegro.

Yurishia: No es bueno, vamos a almorzar.- Dijo para voltearse al chico.- Occidental o japonés, ¿me pregunto que es mejor?

Kizuna: Hmmm… esa es una buena pregunta.- Contesto, ya que realmente no sabia cual escoger.

Yurishia: Oh, cuando tienes dudas, debes hacer ambas cosas .- Dijo mientras le hizo un guiño.

Fueron a un restaurante tradicional de muy alta clase en Kioto. Ambos fueron a un buffet libre donde sacaron todo lo que les llamó la atención, teniendo un plato combinado con platillos occidentales y japoneses.

Paso el tiempo mientras ambos comían hasta que acabaron sus platos. Ambos salieron del restaurante satisfechos.

Yurishia: Hoy está siendo un día muy divertido.

Kizuna: Pienso lo mismo. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho saliendo de mi rutina de crear, entrenar o pelear.- Comento algo avergonzado y la chica trato de contener su risa. Su vida era bastante monótona.-La próxima vez, yo te llevare a algún lado como mi regalo para ti.

Yurishia: Eso me gustaría. Pero ¿Me pregunto si estás satisfecho por el almuerzo?

Kizuna: Estoy satisfecho. Jamás imagine ir a un lugar de tanto lujo. Me sentí bastante nervioso ahí.- Ante el comentario, Yurishia exhaló divertidamente.

Yurishia: Lo siento si no disfrutaste de ella porque estabas nervioso. Por alguna razón, a pesar de que esto debería ser mi agradecimiento a ti, también me gustó a mí.

Kizuna: Me divertí mucho también. Sin embargo, se siente como si hubiéramos hecho un recorrido de diez días. Yurishia, estás realmente activa hoy ¿verdad?

Yurishia: Creo que sí… por alguna razón, desde la batalla en esa isla despoblada, parece que he cambiado un poco.

Kizuna: ¿Has cambiado?- Pregunto con duda, pues su relación con ella en verdad cambio para mejor, pero no pensó que ella lo digiera como si hubiera cambiado como persona.

Yurishia: Sí. Es misterioso ¿no es así? A pesar de que he pasado por batallas de vida o muerte varias veces hasta ahora, esa fue la primera vez que pensé que realmente podría morir.-Esa podría ser la prueba de lo fuerte que Yurishia supuso que era.- Desde entonces, llegué a ser muy codiciosa. Quiero ver las cosas que no he visto todavía. Quiero ir a lugares que no he ido. Quiero llevar ropa que nunca he usado. Quiero comer alimentos que nunca he comido. También… quiero ir en una cita con un chico, ¿algo por el estilo?-Después de decir eso, Yurishia contempló a Kizuna.- Kizuna, esto es todo gracias porque me has salvado ¿sabes?

Kizuna: ¿Porque, te he salvado?- Cuestiono antes de negar con la cabeza.- Eso no es así. En lugar de llamar a eso salvar, es más como ganarte tiempo. Fuiste tú la que me terminó salvando ¿no es así? la potencia de fuego de [Kuros] es simplemente impresionante. Lo que se esperaba de un arma de la más alta tecnología usada por un verdadero as de América.

Yurishia: Gracias.- Agradeció con el rostro sonrojado.- Pero aun así, fuiste tu quien me salvo de una inminente muerte e incluso antes de eso me apoyaste cuando seguías con tu identidad secreta.

Kizuna: Solo quería ayudar. Cuando tienes tal poder, lo correcto y más normal es usarlo para ayudar a la gente. Y dada la situación del mundo, no podía abandonar a esas personas dejándolas a su suerte.

Yurishia miraba con ojos cálidos al pelinegro tras acabara de dar su discurso. Se notaba que el chico se preocupaba por la gente. Y aunque diga que hacerlo es normal, no hay muchas personas que realmente piensen de ese modo sin buscar un beneficio a cambio.

Los dos se estuvieron mirando un rato, hasta que el teléfono de Kizuna sono arruinando el momento.

El chico, tras recuperarse del susto junto a la rubia americana, saco su teléfono y contesto.

Misora: {¡Kizuna!}- El mencionado casi salto por la llamada tan repentina tras contestar su telefono.- {Tenemos a un aviso de un [Smash], pero es algo raro}.

Kizuna: ¿Cómo que raro?- Pregunto confundido y preocupado mientras Yurishia se acercó para también escuchar la conversación.

Misora: {Hablan de experimentos y esencias, no lo que siempre tenemos.}- Contesto con simples, pero se notaba que estaba preocupada.- {Te envió el mensaje.}

Kizuna colgó la llamada y esperar mucho, el mensaje llego. No lo pensó dos veces para abrirlo y leyó el mensaje en silencio, el cual decía: " **Un [Smash] ha aparecido en el parque del área C4 de [Float Tokyo]. Recibió dos experimentos, asique si no tomas su esencia pronto, morirá. Creo que le quedan unas 3 horas. ¡Esfuérzate al máximo!** ".

La parte donde dice que morirá en unas tres horas lo preocupo de sobremanera junto a Yurishia, quien también leyó el mensaje. Sin embargo, otra cosa que le llamo la atención al chico era lo que decía al final del mensaje en la punta derecha.

Kizuna: Blood Stark…-Murmuro serio. Las cosas se ponían cada vez peor.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Kizuna conducía su moto hacia el lugar donde atacaba el [Smash]. Había llamado a su hermana diciéndole sobre el ataque para que evacuaran a la gente alrededor del área.

Por otra parte, Yurishia se tuvo que ir a cambiar para ponerse su traje de piloto. Un kimono no era una ropa destinada para el combate y tenia que estar preparada para enfrentarse al [Smash]. Sin embargo, Kizuna le dijo que se iba a adelantar y pelear contra el mientras espera su llegada.

Si era verdad lo que decía ese mensaje sobre la posibilidad de muerte de la persona infectada, entonces no tenía tiempo que perder. Yurishia había entendido y le deseo suerte mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En un parque, se podía ver al [Smash] gimiendo mientras caminaba. Un velo de humo lo rodeaba mientras chispas verdes salían de él.

Este callo al suelo y la cortina de huma se incremento hasta ocultar totalmente su cuerpo mientras gritaba hasta desvanecerse y mostrar al [smash], pero esta vez su cabeza había crecido hasta confinarse con el cuello formando un cubo amarillo con pequeños huecos azules en el con forma cuadrada. El monstruo se levanto para seguir su camino, hasta que se detuvo al ver algo raro.

En medio del aire habían aparecido ecuaciones físicas. El [Smash] miro a un chico caminando hacia él.

Kizuna había llegado al parque y al momento de ver al [Smash], se puso su cinturón y comenzó a agitar sus botellas hasta detenerse y girar sus tapas.

Kizuna: _Sā, jikken o hajimeyou ka?_ \- Tras decir eso, introdujo las dos botellas en el [Build Driver].

 **[Gorilla! Diamond!]**

 **[Best Match!]**

Giro la palanca mientras que los tubos aparecieron alrededor de el formando su traje, hasta detenerse.

 **[Are you ready?]**

Kizuna: ¡Henshin!- Exclamo haciendo una pose y las partes se unieron a él mientras resonaba una canción Rock Tropical.

 **[Kagayaki no Destroyer! GorillaMond! Yeahhh!]**

Con la armadura puesta, Kizuna corrió a pelear contra el [Smash], el cual hizo lo mismo. Ambos rodaron por el suelo para pararse y comenzar su lucha, donde el monstruo ataco con una especie de espada en su mano derecha, pero Build la rechazo con su guante de gorila para luego darle un golpe en la cara con el mismo guante.

El [Smash] no se rindió y de nuevo ataco con su espada, pero el rider lo detuvo con su brazo izquierdo, que contenía el poder de la botella diamante, por lo que no le hizo ningún rasguño. Build contraataco dando un golpe en el rostro, luego de un golpe al estomago y finalmente uno en el rostro nuevamente.

[Square Smash] se puso molesto, por lo que ataco con su espada, pero Kizuna logro esquivar los tres primeros cortes para luego bloquear el ultimo con su brazo de diamante para luego darle una patada con su pierna de diamante haciéndolo retroceder, lo cual el aprovecho para cargar poder en su puño derecho de gorila y darle un poderoso golpe tirándolo al suelo.

El monstruo se enojo aun más antes de mirar a algunos juegos. [Square Smash] hizo unos trazos en el aire y aparecieron líneas en el aire formando un cuadrado para luego salir un cubo de allí. Siguió haciendo trazos mientras más cubos salían permaneciendo en el aire y con una señal, todos los cubos volaron hacia el rider.

Build vio esto con los ojos abiertos y de inmediato comenzó a esquivar o bloquear, pero eran tantos que fue siendo golpeado mientras retrocedía, hasta que se creó una gran explosión de humo que cubrió el lugar.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, Kizuna busco con su vista al monstruo, pero…

Kizuna: ¿Dónde esta?- El [Smash] había desaparecido, no había señal de él. Pero luego sintió un golpe en la espalda.- ¡Waaaaaa!

[Square Smash] había usado su habilidad para crear una distorsión en el tiempo e hizo un agujero cuadrado en el aire para entrar en él y aparecer detrás de Kizuna. Por otra parte, el rider rodo por el suelo mirando a su atacante, quien rápidamente corrió a embestirlo. Se preparaba para resistir el golpe, pues noto que no tendría tiempo para esquivar o contraatacar. Sin embargo, unos rayos golpearon al monstruo empujándolo para atrás.

Yurishia: ¡Kizuna!- El mencionado miro arriba y vio a la rubia bajando hasta quedar al lado de él.- ¿Estas bien?

Kizuna: Si, todo bien. Solo un poco golpeada y nada más.- Dijo mientras la chica lo ayudaba a levantarse.- Gracias.

Yurishia: No hay de que.- Sonrió al verlo antes de dirigir una mirada seria al [Smash], el cual se levantó y comenzó crear más cubos para lanzarlos, pero la chica creo un escudo de energía alrededor de ella y el rider protegiéndolos de manera más efectiva.- Volemos a esta cosa.

Kizuna: Muy bien.- Asintió para salir de la protección y correr hacia el monstruo, donde ambos comenzaron un intercambio de golpes.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En alguna parte del parque, había alguien acostado en una banque mirando las nubes tranquilamente, hasta que se levantó. El sujeto llevaba un traje rojo y sostenía una especie de rifle.

Este miro la pelea que pasaba entre el rider y la usuaria de [Kuros] desde lejos.

¿?: **Creo que ya va siendo hora…** -Comento mientras giraba una manilla circular de una llave que se encontraba en su arma.

 **[Devil Steam]**

El sujeto apunto con su arma al grupo que peleaba y apretó el gatillo. Una bala roja que dejaba una huella de humo fue volando hacia el grupo y golpeo al [Smash] por la espalda. Ambos jóvenes se exaltaron por esto.

Yurishia: ¿¡Quien fue!?- Grito mirando a su alrededor, pero luego su mirada se fijo en el monstruo.- ¿Qué pasa?

Kizuna: No lo sé.- Respondió mientras ambos miraban como el [Smash] empezaba a gemir de dolor mientras gas salía de él. El humo fue aumentando hasta cubrirlo, y cuando se dispersó, vieron al [Smash] convertido en un gigante de unos 5 metros de altura.- ¡WOOOW!

El gigantesco [Smash] comenzó a atacar, golpeando el suelo y sus alrededores. Yurishia tomo vuelo mientras disparaba y Kizuna rodo por el suelo, alejándose del gigante mientras sacaba dos nuevas botellas y las introducía en su cinturón.

 **[Rabbit! Gatling!]**

Empezó a girar la manilla rápidamente hasta detenerse.

 **[Are you ready?]**

Kizuna: ¡Build Up!-Exclamo y las nuevas partes se juntaron mientras sonaba una tonada Funky.

Kizuna uso la habilidad de salto y agilidad de la botella conejo para dar grandes volteretas en el aire mientras sostenía su [Drill Crusher] en su forma pistola en su mano derecha y su [Hawk Gatlinger] en su mano izquierda, disparándole al enorme [Smash] junto a la rubia.

El [Smash] se estaba molestando por los ataques que dolían como piquetes de abeja y en una oportunidad vio al rider en medio del aire y lo golpeo con su espada.

Kizuna: ¡WAAAAAAAAAA!- grito de dolor mientras era tirado fuertemente en el suelo mientras rodaba.

Yurishia: ¡Kizuna!- Exclamo mientras volaba a él y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Kizuna: Maldición…-Murmuro mientras se ponía de pie para volver a la pelea. Pero una voz lo detuvo.

¿?: **Ese [Smash] recibió un nuevo tipo de tratamiento de gas.** \- Dijo una voz que resonó en todas partes.

Kizuna: ¿¡Quién eres!?- Exclamo mientras miraba a sus alrededores.

Yurishia: Esa voz… ¡Es del tipo del traje rojo!- Grito al reconocerla de su encuentro pasado.

¿?: **Incluso si sobrevive, tendrá efectos secundarios en él**.- Siguió explicando sin tomar importancia a las exigencias de los dos jóvenes.- **Sera mejor que hagan lo que puedan.**

Kizuna y Yurishia estaban impactados por esto. Incluso si la chica estado anídense no sabia mucho de este tipo de cosas, podía entender lo grabe que era que alguien sea sometido a alguna clase de nueva droga o químico. Los efectos posteriores al tratamiento pueden ser perjudicial para quien lo recibió. Por otra parte, Kizuna apretó los puños. Si en verdad usaron un nuevo tipo de gas, quien sabe que le pasara luego de que extraiga la esencia [Smash].

La pareja estaba tan distraída con lo que le dijeron que no notaron como el gigantesco monstruo se preparó para atacar. Este hizo un barrido tirando ambos chicos a distancia, pero Kizuna rápidamente se levantó. Sin embargo, el [Smash] no le dio tiempo para recuperarse y lo intento aplastar con su brazo.

Kizuna reacciono rápido y levanto los brazos logrando bloquear el ataque, pero sus pies fueron enterrados en el suelo y forcejeaba para que no lo aplastaran. Sin embargo, el [Smash] no se quedo asiendo solo eso y con su brazo libre, que tenia su arma, ataco al joven haciendo que se arrastrara hasta chocar contra un juego.

Kizuna callo acostado al suelo mientras gemía de dolor. Trato de levantarse, pero aún le dolía el golpe. Mientras tanto, el monstruo fue caminando a paso lento hacia el rider para terminar con él. Yurishia trataba de levantarse, pero el golpe que recibió fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

[Square Smash] llego lo suficientemente cerca de Kizuna y levanto su brazo para aplastarlo. Kizuna cerro los ojos para preparase a aguantar el golpe. Pero justo a centímetros de ser golpeado, [Square Smash] se detuvo.

Kizuna noto esto y trato de ver la razón por la que no lo ataco y recibió su respuesta cuando vio huma saliendo de la espalda del monstruo.

En la espalda de [Square Smash], tenia enterrado el [Drill Crusher] en su forma espada. Tanto Kizuna como el [Smash] se asomaron quien fue el responsable y vieron a una persona que le salía humo de sus manos.

La persona no era nada más ni nadie menos que…

Kizuna: ¡Banjo!

Si, era Ryuga, quien uso el poder de la botella dragón para incrementar su fuerza y lanzar el arma tras cambiar el modo en que estaba.

El [Smash] se enojo y trato de ir a atacar al castaño, pero fue detenido.

¿?: [Blade]- Exclamo alguien y aparecieron unas cuchillas voladoras que volaron alrededor de [Square Smash], haciendo que perdiera la concentración y tratara de evitar los ataque.

Sin embargo, un borrón blanco voló a gran velocidad y le dio un golpe hacia arriba en la barbilla a este monstruo, causando que callera de espalda al suelo.

Kizuna se fijo en las personas que lo ayudaron y se alegro de verlos.

Kizuna: ¡Aine! ¡Himekawa!- Grito de alegría al ver a los dos miembros faltantes de su equipo.

Ambas volaron hacia sus compañeros caídos, siendo que Aine fue con Kizuna y Hayuru con Yurishia.

Hayuru: ¿Estas bien, Yurishia-san?- Pregunto mientras ayudaba a la americana a levantarse.

Yurishia: Ahora lo estoy. Gracias por el rescate.- Dijo viendo a la pelinegra con una sonrisa, la cual ella correspondió.

Aine: ¿Puedes pararte?- Pregunto casi monótonamente al rider, pero se podía ver preocupación en su expresión.

Kizuna: Si.- Respondió mientras se levantaba y miraba a la chica.- Gracias por salvarme.

Aine: N-No hay de que…-Dijo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

El [Smash] se levanto mientras se quitaba el [Drill Crusher] de la espalda y rugió enojado.

Ryuga: ¡Con que aun tienes energía ¿eh?!- Exclamo recuperando el arma y se la volvió a arrojar. Él [Smash] se puso aún más furioso e intento atacar al castaño, pero fue detenido por disparos de la americana. Ryuga sonrió por esto antes de mirar a Build.- ¡Ahora, ve! ¡Es tu oportunidad!

Kizuna: ¡De acuerdo!- Exclamo entendiendo la idea del castaño.

Kizuna saco una botella naranja y una ploma antes de comenzar a agitarlos e introducirlas en el cinturón.

 **[Taka! Gatling!]**

 **[Best Match!]**

Giro la palanca mientras que los tubos aparecieron alrededor de él formando su traje, hasta detenerse.

 **[Are you ready?]**

Kizuna: ¡Build Up!- Exclamo mientras las partes se unían y formar la armadura para luego dar un salto y elevarse en el cielo.

 **[Tenkuu no Abarenbou! HawkGatling! Yeahhh!]**

Ahora Build estaba en su forma HawkGatling con sus alas extendidas y traía en su mano derecha su arma primordial en esa forma, el [Hawk Gatlinger].

Kizuna: _Shōri no hōsoku wa… ¡kimatta!_ \- Exclamo mientras deslizaba su dedo de la mano izquierda por su lente izquierdo.

Build comenzó a disparar con su arma y el monstruo vio esto, por lo que activo su poder y creo varias columnas y torres de cuadros, los cuales surgieron desde el suelo a su alrededor. Sin embargo, los disparos de Kizuna tomaron la forma de un halcón y volaron esquivando los obstáculos hasta dar con el [Smash].

Las chicas de [Amaterasu] tampoco se quedaron atrás y también atacaron al monstruo. Aine volaba y golpea con sus puños a la creatura en su cara, estomago, costado o cualquier lugar que se viera vulnerable. Hayuru lanzo sus [Blade] para rasguñarlo y también cortaba con su espada sacándole chispas. Y por último, Yurishia le disparaba con sus cañones, pero tenia cuidado de no golpear a alguno de sus compañeros.

El [Smash] cada vez se movía menos. Los ataques eran tantos y tan fuerte que lo fueron debilitando hasta que cayó de rodillas. Y el rider, al ver eso, decidió terminar con él.

Kizuna: ¡Yurishia, cerrémosle las cortinas de una vez por todas!- Exclamo y la rubia americana sonrió mientras asentía tras entender lo que tenia en mente el chico.

Kizuna empezó a girar la ruleta del arma mientras que Yurishia iba acumulando energía en sus cañones. No sin antes los dos avisarles a sus compañeros que se pusieran a cubierta.

 **[¡TEN!-¡TWENTY!-¡THIRTY!-FORTY!-¡FIFTY!-¡SIXTY!]**

Un domo de energía fue creándose alrededor del [Smash], el cual contenía unas ecuaciones de física dentro de ella para calcular la circunferencia.

El domo comenzó a elevarse un poco y con lentitud con la creatura adentro. Esta se desconcertó al verse atrapado, pero no podía salir y estaba muy débil como para intentarlo hacerlo a la fuerza.

El arma de Kizuna fue conteniendo cada vez más poder en la punta del mismo modo que Yurishia con sus cañones.

Ryuga: Esto se va a poner feo.- Comento mientras se ocultaba detrás de una roca, del mismo modo que las dos chicas faltantes. Ellas conocían bien a la americana y ver la luz en sus cañones acumulado solo les gritaba que iba hacer las cosas a lo grande, mientras que el rider haría algo similar.

 **[¡SEVENTY!-¡EIGHTY!-¡NINETY!]**

El arma casi estaba lista en ambos lados y el monstruo se elevo hasta estar en el aire. En ese lugar, ambos tiradores no se tendrían que preocupar mucho de destruir algo por accidente.

Viendo que todo estaba listo, Kizuna le dio el ultimo giro al arma.

 **[¡ONE~ HUNDRED! ¡FULL BULLET!]**

Kizuna/Yurishia: ¡Toma esto!/ ¡Hell~ Fire~!- Exclamaron ambos jóvenes disparando con todo lo que tenían con sus armas al domo.

Ambas energías, una como lluvia horizontal en forma de halcones y otra como un laser, fueron y golpearon al monstruo, el cual grito de dolor mientras recibía el ataque hasta explotar.

Los espectadores vieron la enorme cantidad de energía que ambos tiradores lanzaron y la gran explosión que esta causo.

Ryuga: ¡Muy bien! Aunque… exageraron un poco con el ataque ¿no?- Comento recibiendo un varios asentimientos de las dos chicas faltante del grupo.

[Square Smash] cayo al suelo regresando a su tamaño normal mientras gemía de dolor. Por otra parte, Kizuna y Yurishia descendieron tocando piso mirando al monstruo derrotado.

Kizuna saco las botellas de su cinturón regresando a la normalidad, y al ver eso, Yurishia también decidió quitarse su equipamiento quedando solo con el traje de piloto puesto.

El pelinegro tomo el [Drill Crucher] que estaba su lado enterrado en el suelo mientras lo observaba.

Kizuna: Nunca pensé que me tiraras esto…- Comento asombrado mientras recargaba el arma en su hombro antes de mirar para atrás, donde el castaño y las chicas, quienes también se quitaron sus armaduras, caminaban hacia ambos. Pero el castaño tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ryuga: ¿Qué te parecieron "MIS" "MÚS"-"CU"-"LOS"?- Dijo con arrogancia y el pelinegro sonrió. Aunque no lo parezca y aun con su forma de ser, le agrada el chico.

Kizuna: Todo eso es gracia a la botella dragón…- Aunque eso no cambia el hecho que no lo admitiría.

Hayuru: Hida-kun…- El mencionado la miro.- Creo que deberías devolver el [Smash] a una persona y pronto.

Kizuna: Oh, cierto.- Dijo para luego sacar una botella vacía y la apunto al monstruo.

El polvo luminoso salió del cuerpo del [Smash], viajando u entrando en la botella hasta detenerse y mostrar a un hombre con ropa blanca. Y ese hombre era muy bien conocido para el grupo.

Yurishia, Hayuru y Aine miraron con los ojos abiertos al hombre sin poder creerlo. Mientras tanto, Ryuga también lo vio con los ojos abiertos por el impacto de tenerlo frente y saber quien es. Por otra parte, Kizuna no se sorprendió tanto, pues luego de pensar un rato, entendió lo que quería decir ese mensaje. Por lo que ya supuso quien era el [Smash].

Kizuna: Nabeshima…-Dijo con un tono de lastima al hombre.

* * *

-[Ataraxia]-

Todos estaban en el laboratorio secreto debajo del café. Reiri y Kei estaban compartiendo notas y revisando la nueva información que tenían, así como ver la grabación de la pelea que tuvo el grupo por los cambios que tuvo el monstruo durante la batalla. Lo cual puso alerta a ambas mujeres.

Todos estaban mirando sus celulares, conversando o cualquier otro tipo de actividad mientras que esperaban a que Sawa trajera a la familia de Nabeshima y también esperar a que este despertara, pues estaba dormida en la cama de la habitación.

De repente, todos oyeron un ruido y vieron que era Nabeshima quien finalmente se había despertado. Este se levanto y empezó a ver a sus alrededores.

Ryuga, quien estaba conversando con su novia hace solo unos momentos, miro y camino hacia Nabeshima hasta quedar frente a él.

Ryuga: Por fin despiertas.- Dijo antes de tomar por la ropa el hombro del sujeto.- ¿Me recuerdas?- Pregunto con algo de enfado, pero lo que le dijo el hombre fue algo que nadie espero.

Nabeshima: ¿Quién eres?- Cuestiono mientras se sacaba la mano del castaño y este fingió soltar una pequeña carcajada.

Ryuga: Mpf. Si es un chiste, no me parece gracioso. Soy Banjo Ryuga.- Dijo con seriedad, pero el hombre siguió viéndolo del mismo modo.

Nabeshima: No sé quien eres.

Reiri: Por favor señor, no siga con eso.- Dijo con algo de enfado, pues quería respuestas y no alguien que los evite.

Todos estaban casi igual, pues el tiene las respuestas que buscan. Sin embargo, lo que él dijo a continuación los dejo de piedra.

Nabeshima: ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo asustado mientras miraba a sus alrededores impactando a los presentes mientras algunas se taparon la boca al entender lo que le sucedía.

Ryuga pateo la cama con fuerza provocando un fuerte ruido que asusto a todos. Este empezó a respirar pesado mientras miraba con enojo y miedo al hombre.

Ryuga: ¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO!- Grito totalmente histerico mientras tomaba los hombros del sujeto y lo hacia retroceder.- ¡Si no puedes testificar! ¿¡Como voy a probar mi inocencia! ¡Oe! ¡OE!

Kasumi: ¡Ryuga, detente!- Exclamo mientras separaba al castaño del hombre calvo y lo abrazaba.- Tranquilo, estoy aquí. Tranquilo.

Ryuga solo se quedo quieto tras soltar a Nabeshima. Este estaba respirando pesado mientras sentía que las lágrimas querían salir, pero la ayuda de su novia lo ayudo a mantener el control. Aunque aun quiere negar lo que está pasando.

Se escucharon pasos acercarse a ellos y vieron de donde venia.

Sawa: ¿¡Que sucede!?- Grito mientras bajaba hasta llegar con el grupo, viendo como el castaño parecía querer romperse a llorar mientras era consolado por su novia y al hombre que estaban buscando de pie sin hacer nada.- ¿Q-Que paso aquí?

Al mismo tiempo, la esposa e hija de Nabeshima llegaron después de Sawa y la madre vio los rostros tristes y preocupados de todos. Por otra parte, ella vio a su esposo y como este callo de rodilla mirando hacia abajo sin ninguna expresión. Ella quería ir a ver que le pasaba, pero su hija se le adelanto.

Niña: ¡Papi!- Exclamo de alegría mientras corría hasta abrazar a su padre. Sin embargo, este se mostró desconcertado y rápidamente la alejo de él mientras sujetaba sus hombros.

Kizuna vio el rostro desconcertado de la mujer casada y desistió ser quien diera las malas noticias. Ella tenia que saber lo que le pasaba, por más duro que fuera.

Kizuna: Parece que perdió sus recuerdos. Incluyendo su propia identidad.

: ¿Eh?- Exhalo desconcertada antes de mirar a su esposo y caminar hacia él hasta quedar a su lado.- ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?

Ella deseaba que esto fuera una mala broma, pero el rostro de todos y la propio desconcierto de su esposo le mostro que nadie estaba jugando.

Niña: Papi, mira.- Dijo la pequeña llamando la atención de su padre amnésico, mostrándole una figura que hizo con cuerdas.- Torre… tortuga…goma… ¡Helicóptero! ¿No es genial?

Todos miraron con tristeza esto. A pesar de la alegría de la propia niña, el propio padre no entendía el por qué lo hacía.

Ryuga ya no pudo soprotarlo y salió del abrazo de Kasumi para caminar hacia Nabeshima.

Kizuna: ¡Banjo!- Llamo y trato de caminar hacia el para detenerlo, pero su hermana lo detuvo. Ella sabia que el no iba a golpearlo ni nada y que el no se quedaría impune ante esta situación.

Ryuga llego con el hombre y lo miro fijamente.

Ryuga: Ella ha practicado por mucho tiempo para mostrártelo… Porque te ama y quiere que la alabes.- Fue hablando y las palabras iban entrando en el hombre, quien pudo entender que estaba haciendo algo terrible, aunque no entendía la razón del todo.- Ya no me interesa si me recuerdas o no.

Todos los presentes miraron a Banjo, quien se notaba que había crecido un poco en la parte como persona. Esto impresiono a algunos, en especial a su novia, quien sabia lo desesperado que el estaba por demostrar su inocencia.

El castaño solo continuo mientras miraba al hombre con un rostro más serio mesclado con furia.

Ryuga: Pero al menos deberías recordarla a ella… ¡Recuerda a tu familia!- Exclamo con enojo tratando de hacer reaccionar al hombre por el bien de la niña, pero este solo se mostro más confundido y triste. El castaño se agacho para quedar a la altura del hombre, que estaba de rodillas.- Te digo que la recuerdes.

Sin importar que tan desesperado pueda estar Ryuga por demostrar su inocencia o que tan enojado este con la persona que ayuda a arruinar su vida, el no toleraría ver a una niña triste. Quitarle a alguien tan pequeño el amor de un padre era imperdonable. Trato de ver si sus palabras lo hacían reaccionar, pero el hombre siguió callado sin decir nada mientras miraba abajo.

Haruka: Papi, ¿No me recuerdas?- Pregunto con tristeza mientras su padre levantaba la vista, viéndola con tristeza.

Los presentes solo miraron con pena esto. Un hombre que trabajo duro, hizo cosas terribles e imperdonables, pero todo eso por el bien y seguridad de su amada familia.

Reiri sentía pena por Nabeshima. Ella entendía que todo lo hizo para que su esposa e hija estuvieran a salvo. Si ella estuviera en su lugar, entonces es muy probable que hiciera lo mismo con tal que sus seres queridos estuvieran a salvo.

Aine se encontraba de cierta forma con envidia y pena ante el hombre. Envidia por que al menos él tiene a su familia para decirle quien es, que su pasado no fuera un misterio. Pero sentía más pena por el que otra cosa.

Verlo incapaz e impotente de recordar a su propia familia cuando la tiene justo frente suyo debe dolor aún más por el hecho de no saber quién es. Él no puede no puede recordar los buenos momentos que paso con ellos o sentir cariño y amor a su propia hija, quien obviamente solo quería el cariño de su padre. Ella entendía el sentimiento de miedo y desconcierto que es al estar con muchas personas a tu alrededor.

La peli platina apretó los puños mientras trataba de que las lágrimas no salieran. [Faust] le había quitado los valiosos recuerdos a un padre y como consecuencia mira con extrañeza a su propia familia, más aun, su propia hija de 5 años.

Aine: (Esto no quedara así.)- Pensó con furia prometiendo hacer sufrir a esa malvada organización.

Los demás estaban casi iguales, las chicas miraban hacia abajo sintiendo pena por la familia. Las dos adultas se sintieron inmútelas al ver que otra víctima sufrió con el poder y autoridad como para intentar detenerlos. La esposa del hombro trato desesperadamente de no llorar al ver que el hombre que ama ya ni siquiera sabe quién es ella o siquiera quien es.

Kizuna apretó los puños al ver la tristeza de Nabeshima y su hija, por lo que decidió hacer algo al respecto.

El Hida menor camino hacia una mesa con herramientas. Tomo un par de cosas y fue hacia el padre y la hija.

Kizuna: Haruka-chan.- La niña se giró viendo al chico, quien se arrodillo para quedar a su altura. Le mostro una bombilla que estaba siendo encendida por dos baterías.- Los recuerdos divertidos de tu papi fueron tomados… de esta forma.

Kizuna había sacado una de las baterías y esto provoco que la luz se apagara. Todos se sorprendieron por lo que hacía, pues prácticamente estaba echando más leña al fuego a la niña.

Hayuru iba a ir a detener al Hida menor, pero Reiri la detuvo y le negó con la cabeza diciéndole que no hiciera nada. La directora conocía bien a su hermano y sabia que el no haría nada para entristecer a una niña, sino lo contrario. Ahora iba a ver como lo haría.

Kizuna: Es por eso…- Fue diciendo mientras tomaba placas con unas pinzas y sobre colocaba una sobre la otra.- Tú y tu mami deben crear unos nuevos recuerdos.- Todos fueron prestando atención a las acciones del chico, en especial la niña. El pelinegro puso la ultima placa y las tomo con una pinza conectada con un cable sobre puesto con el lugar donde iba la batería faltante.- Si haces eso…- Finalmente, coloco la unión de placas junto con papel aluminio enganchado con un cable, que provocó que la bombilla se encendiera sacándole una sonrisa a la niña.- Estoy seguro… de que algún día, sus recuerdos volverán.

Los presentes se sorprendieron ante esto y muchos se conmovieron por el gesto que hizo el chico, el cual logro recuperar la sonrisa de la niña.

Haruka: ¡Entendido!- Grito contenta antes de ir hacia su amnésico padre.- ¡Entonces le enseñare a papi a jugar con lana!

La madre de Haruka sonrió y fue con su hija, donde ella coloco una de sus manos con la de ella. Nabeshima vio esto y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras ponía una de sus manos con la de su esposa e hija. Aun si el no las puede recordar, ya con ver todo lo que había sucedido le bastaba para saber que son su familia.

Los presentes no pudieron evitar sonreír mientras les salían lagrimas al ver tan conmovedora escena. Era un final digno para el cierre de una película. Por otra parte, Kizuna estaba riendo con felicidad. Este tipo de cosas siempre lo alegro.

Sin embargo, había una persona que no solo estaba conmovida, sino también reflexionando con una sonrisa ante las palabras.

Aine: (Crear nuevos recuerdos felices… y eventualmente estos regresaran ¿eh?)- Pensó mientras miraba a la familia feliz.

Desde que ella perdió sus recuerdos, ella solo se concentro en ser la mejor usando el [Heart Hybrid Gear]. Vivió una vida como conejillo de indias y guerrero, pero jamás como una chica normal. Siempre pensó que si ella mejoraba solo en lo que tenia, sus recuerdos iban a volver, pero eso jamás sucedió.

Ahora miro hacia el Hida menor, quien tenia una sonrisa puesta por ver la felicidad de la familia. Desde que el llego, su vida cambio para mejor. Ya no dependía de su Gear para demostrar que era la mejor, no lo necesitaba para demostrar su utilidad o demostrar que es una persona. Ahora decidido vivir de la mejor manera que pudiera para no tener arrepentimientos. Sin embargo, ahora había algo más.

Vivir como una chica normal.

Ella también deseaba tener una vida como una chica común y corriente desde hace mucho tiempo. Pues se le fue privado. Y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, se acobardo al no saber como reaccionar ante el mundo que desconocía al permanecer encerrada.

Si ella iba a crear recuerdos divertidos y felices, iba a comenzar ahora. Pero quería crear esos recuerdos junto a alguien más.

Aine: (Realmente… eres el caballero que creo la profesora Nayuta para mí.)- Pensó con una sonrisa y sonrojo en su rostro mientras miraba al chico.

Sawa: Los llevare a un lugar seguro.- Dijo gentilmente tomando la palabra, pues los Nabeshimas no podían permanecer para siempre en el laboratorio y duda que puedan crear buenos recuerdos encerrados en este lugar.

Reiri: Yo te ayudare. Tenemos que mantenerlos protegidos.- Dijo con seriedad, pero a la vez con suavidad. Ella no permitiría que esta familia volviera a ser atacada.- Kei, ¿Puedes buscar zonas donde la familia Nabeshima esten a salvo?

Kei: {Estoy un paso adelante.}- Dijo a través de su teclado para luego mostrar en una pantalla varios tipos de nombres.- {Estos distritos serian los mejores opciones para ellos.}

Sawa: Entendido.- Dijo mientras anotaba los nombres de los lugares antes de ir hacia donde estaba la familia. Luego de eso, se agacho donde estaba la niña.- Vamos, Haruka-chan.

Haruka: ¡Muy bien!- Dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano y Sawa fue caminando hacia la salida.

La esposa de Nabeshima ayudaba a su esposo a pararse, quien agradeció la ayuda. Sin embargo, este se pasmo al ver algo en la pared.

Todos vieron como Nabeshima corrió hacia la pared donde estaban 6 botellas puestas en el extraño colocador en la pared.

Nabeshima: Ellos también tenían estas botellas… en ese lugar…- Dijo algo desconcertado mirando las seis botellas.

Esto trajo la atención de todo, en especial el Hida menor quien comenzó a recordar su sueño.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En uno de los escondites de [Faust], se podía ver a Night Rouge caminando hacia una tableta con los diseños de la [Pandora Box].

Rouge: **¿Por qué no acabaste con él?** \- Pregunto a alguien mientras hacia girar la tableta mostrando su reverso, el cual tenía 5 espacios en cada lado dando un total de 10. Saco una [Full Bottle] y la coloco en el espacio de la esquina superior izquierda antes de voltearse.- **Stark.**

Stark: **Soy un creador de juegos.** \- Dijo alguien mientras salía de las sombras y caminaba un poco para acercarse más a Rouge mientras sostenía boca abajo una especie de rifle.- **Observo todos los escenarios y creo la mejor estrategia.** \- Mientas se acercaba, se le podía apreciar mejor como se veía.

 **El sujeto tenía una armadura era roja como la sangre con trocitos de azul, gris, blanco y verde oscuro. Todo el traje está diseñado con un aspecto de cobra. Tenía una imagen de cristal de una cobra en su pecho de color verde celestino. Tenía un cuerno en forma cilíndrica de color gris con una banda roja casi al final de esta y en su cara también tenía un lente en forma de cobra que cubría la parte del visor y la boquilla.**

Stark: **Y todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado.** \- Dijo con total confianza y seguridad.

* * *

-Laboratorio secreto-

Ryuga: Espera un momento.- Dijo entrando en la conversación.- ¿No que solo Misora podía crear estas botellas?

Kizuna: Eso se supone.- Contesto mientras miraba en sus recuerdos.

Ryuga: ¿Entonces como es que [Faust] las tiene?

Ante la lógica pregunta, todos se voltearon hacia Misora, quien fue retrocediendo de a poco.

Reiri: Preguntémosle a la mencionada.- Dijo con seriedad mientras caminaba hasta quedar con la chica.- ¿Nos podrías contestar eso, Misora?

La chica solo se puso a ver a toras direcciones sin querer mirarla a los ojos. Esto solo elevo las sospechas de Reiri. Algo le ocultaba.

* * *

-Nascita, Momentos después-

Soichi acababa de regresar y silbaba una canción mientras entraba en su tienda. Fue caminado hacia una mesa mientras giraba sus llaves con uno de sus dedos índice… hasta que un estruendo lo asusto.

El dueño del café se asusto un poco al oír los estruendos y noto que venían del laboratorio.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En el laboratorio, Kizuna estaba usando un martillo para romper la pared alrededor del extraño sujetador de botellas dentro de la pared.

La familia de Nabeshima ya se había ido junto con Sawa, dejando solo al equipo de [Amaterasu], Reiri, Kei, Ryuga, Kasumi y Misora dentro del laboratorio, quienes ahora estaba mirando confusos y algo sorprendidos por el acto que hacia el pelinegro. Excepto Misora, quien cayo de rodillas en shock por lo que pasaba.

Se escucharon unos pasos y Reiri y Kei se fijaron que era Soichi, quien acababa de llegar.

Soichi: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es todo esto?- Fue preguntando mientras todos dirigieron su mirada al dueño del edificio.

Misora: ¡Papá…!- Hablo casi en shock y perturbación al ver a su padre para luego señalar al Hida menor, quien seguía con lo que hacia.

Soichi: ¡Oye…! ¿¡Que estas haciendo!?- Exclamo en completo shock al ver lo que el chico que escogió como Kamen rider hacia. Fue hacia el y trato de detenerlo.- ¡Kizuna, detente!- Sujeto al chico tratando de que no siguiera, pero este persistía.- ¡Ya detente!- Usando todas sus fuerzas, logro parar al Hida menor, quien solo lo miro.- Alto…

Ambos respiraban pesadamente y se miraron entre sí. Kizuna fue el primero en quitar la mirada y se volteo a la pared destruida para luego quitar el extraño sujetador de botellas.

Todos miraron el objeto curiosos preguntándose "¿Para que lo quito?". Sin embargo, su respuesta vino cuando este la dio vuelta mostrando su reverso.

Todos abrieron los ojos en shock al reconocer el diseño que tenia la paste posterior de esa tableta.

Reiri: Kizuna… eso es…

Kizuna: Uno de los paneles de la [Pandora Box]…-Dijo completando la frase de su hermana, quien se encontraba en completo shock ante esto al igual que el resto al enterarse de la identidad de ese objeto. Kizuna miro aun más fijamente al dueño del café.- ¿¡Por que tienes algo como esto!?

Soichi no respondió y permaneció callado mientras miraba a Kizuna, quien no desvió su mirada en ningún momento. Los demás no sabían que hacer, ahora se encontraban en una situación muy seria y extraña dado que ahora tenían en mano un objeto alienígena en su poder.

Kizuna: ¡RESPONDE!- Grito impaciente al ver que no le contestaban, pero Soichi solo bajo la cara mientras cerraba los ojos. En eso, Kizuna se imaginó el peor escenario.- ¿Acaso… eres miembro de [Faust]?

La pregunta impacto aun más a los espectadores. La situación iba de mal en peor. Ya todo era tan confuso… que nadie sabia que iba a pasar después.

* * *

 **-En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Build con las botellas [Halcon] y [Ametralladora] a los lados-**

* * *

 **Disculpen si me demore demasiado, pero hace poco volví a entrar al instituto y este es mi ultimo año. Debo darlo todo para no tardarme y salir luego, por lo que demorare más en escribir los capítulos de mis siguientes historias. Pero descuiden, en mis ratos libre y de ocio, seguiré escribiendo para no hacerlos esperar demasiado.**

 **Hasta la próxima amigos.**


	9. Cap 8: Ayudando a la moral

**Capitulo 8: Ayudando a la moral**

* * *

-Hace alrededor de un año-

Se podía ver una ciudad completamente destruida. Todo estaba destruido, ya sean edificios, casas, autos y demás. Pero en una zona costera al lado del mar, se podía ver a una enorme cantidad de gente reunida.

Todos estaban caminando hacia barcos con mochilas, maletas y otros medio para llevar sus cosas, pero solo lo necesario. Habia uno que otros que trataba de adelantarse para quedar adelante.

¿?: ¡Todos! ¡Mantengan la calma! ¡El equipo especial de asalto estará dando apoyo ahora! ¡Permanezcan calmados y sigan las ordenes que les den!- Instruyo una chica que volaba por ensima de la gente.

Tenia un largo y bello cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Ella llevaba una armadura roja con partes blancas.

Era Himekawa Hayuru quien guiaba a la gente y las mantenía tranquila. Ademas, ella recibía ayuda de chicos que llevaban armaduras negras más voluminosas que flotaban en el cielo y se iban moviendo de un lugar a otro.

Luego de ver que la gente seguía las instrucciones, Hayuru se elevo más en el aire y se fijo en una instalación gigante que se veía no muy lejos de aquí.

La instalación era [Float Tokio], la cual estaba ingresando nuevos civiles. Hayuru vio esto con algo de pena.

Hayuru: (Realmente estamos abandonando Japón, ¿Cierto?)- Pensó con tristeza.

Actualmente se estaba trasladando a toda la gente de la ciudad a la [Float] que estaba cerca. Dado que [AU] podría volver a atacar su hogar y necesitaban trasladarse a un lugar seguro. Pero aun así era triste el hecho de tener que abandonar su hogar.

Hayuru siguió viendo esto hasta que decidió apartar la mirada. Sin importar lo difícil que sea, esto era lo mejor para la gente. Pero cuando ella bajo su mirada, vio a una niña con un peluche llorando. Ella de inmediato bajo y se puso al lado de ella.

Hayuru: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes miedo?- Pregunto siendo lo más amable posible y la niña se detuvo y la miro.

-¿Y tú, Onee-cham? ¿No tienes miedo?

Hayuru: Para nada.- Dijo con seguridad sin quitar su mirada de la niña.- ¡Onee-chan derrotare a toooooodos los tipos malos por ti!

-¿En serio?- Ante la pregunta, Hayuru asintió con toda confianza y la niña sonrió feliz. Luego de eso, la usuaria de [Neros] se arrodillo para estar a la altura de la niña.

Hayuru: No te preocupes. Onee-chan protegerá a todos.-Prometió con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Actualidad-

Hida Kizuna salió al pasillo con el esfuerzo de no hacer un fuerte sonido.

Era tarde en la noche. La aguja del reloj ya había pasado a través de las doce. Sin embargo, Kizuna caminaba exultante con la toalla en su hombro hacia el vestíbulo llevando sus sandalias. Su ropa también seguía siendo su ropa casual de camiseta y pantalón corto.

Estaba esperando hasta que el tiempo llegara a este punto. Su corazón bailaba. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelinegro de forma natural. ¡Por fin, el día en el que podría entrar en el gran baño había llegado!

Este lugar era la residencia de estudiantes de [Ataraxia]. Estaba nombrada como dormitorio, pero el interior se mantenía siendo confundido con un hotel de clase alta, como el pasillo donde Kizuna caminaba actualmente, la alfombra de piel de lujo y un elegante fondo de pantalla, calmando la iluminación indirecta, las imágenes y plantas decorativas, todas eran de una calidad que no era de residencia estudiantil en absoluto.

Si bien, todos esos eran porque este suelo era de uso exclusivo para el equipo de [Amaterasu]. Los únicos capaces de luchar contra las armas mágicas del UA que llevaban un [Heart Hybrid Gear], era Amaterasu. Para ellos quienes estaban llevando a hombros tal papel peligroso, estaban recibiendo un tratamiento adecuado para eso.

Los otros pisos no eran tan extravagantes como éste, no había ni siquiera un cuarto de baño privado dentro de la habitación de los kouhais. Por eso, había un gran cuarto de baño instalado en este dormitorio.

Por el contrario, había un excelente baño dentro de la habitación de Kizuna, así que no había tenido la oportunidad o necesidad para entrar en el gran cuarto de baño. Pero habia otra razón por la que no lo hizo.

Este lugar era un dormitorio femenino.

Naturalmente, el baño grande era para uso exclusivo de las mujeres. Para que el estudiante masculino Kizuna entrara en este dormitorio femenino también era una historia extraña, pero estaba relacionado con la misión especial de Kizuna, el cual era el [Heart Hybrid].

Esto era un acto de sensación erótica de cada uno se volviera excitada, y la energía del engranaje se recuperará.

Debido a ese tipo de razón, su hermana, la directora y comandante en jefe, animaba a Kizuna a tener relaciones sexuales ilícitas. Entonces, de manera de una ocurrencia equivocada, para que pudieran producirse más fácilmente. Kizuna fue enviado a vivir en el dormitorio femenino con la disposición de la escuela.

Para Kizuna, esto era una locura.

El no deseaba hacer este tipo de cosas solo para hacer que la energía se recupere, aunque entiende la importancia de esto.

Para luchar contra el universo alternativo, se necesitaba todo el poder posible. Si ellos no peleaban, entonces jamás recuperarían su mundo. Por eso Kizuna decidió solo hacer estos actos si la otra parte estaba de acuerdo o si había una emergencia, pues se le informo si el contador de energía llegaba a cero, entonces el piloto morirá.

Regresando al tema, no había forma que el joven pudiera entrar en el baño de las mujeres, aun si el lado de la escuela le diera la autorización o no. El era un hombre muy ético después de todo.

Sin embargo, hoy era especial. Después de todo, el agua caliente del baño de hoy era a partir de aguas termales.

Descubrieron una fuente termal en el fondo del mar, entonces, los chicos del departamento de tecnología detuvieron el agua caliente y la suministraron en el gran baño del dormitorio.

Sin embargo, eso se limitaba al día de hoy.

Desde el principio estaba pensando en querer entrar al gran baño del dormitorio, y ahora que estaba esta oportunidad, entraría absolutamente, ese era su pensamiento.

Reiri: { _Entonces, está bien que ingrese esta noche. La limpieza después de la medianoche será pospuesta. Llena el contenido de tu corazón hasta la mañana._ }- fueron las palabras de su hermana mayor la que dio esa idea.

Con una sola orden del comandante de [Ataraxia], esta noche el baño estaba reservado para Kizuna. Y entonces, en la actualidad, se dirigía al gran cuarto de baño en esta medianoche donde no había presencia de personas.

Tal vez estaría bien que él no pasara a través de todo este problema de entrar en el baño del dormitorio femenino si fuera al dormitorio masculino. Sin embargo, sintió un peligro con su vida en tratar de hacer eso.

Había un montón de chicos que envidiaban la bendita misión de Kizuna. Los montones que tenían sus sentimientos de envidia sublimados para convertirlos en resentimiento y odio no eran pocos en número. Entrometerse en la sede de tales muchachos completamente desnudo, era un acto suicida. Escucho que Ryuga fue a ese baño y algunos chicos fueron a darles sus pensamientos por su suerte de estar en la misma clase de las chicas.

Por supuesto, ellos lo atacaron, pero como el castaño carece de un buen sentido común, termino golpeando y noqueando a todos sus agresores dejándolos dormidos en el suelo. Se les dio un pequeño regaño a todos por la situación.

Kizuna también podría hacer lo mismo y golpear a los chicos que lo ataquen, pero el numero de enemigos que tendría seria mayor. Además, de que no quiere golpear a los chicos, pues en parte, los entiende.

El Hida menor siguió su camino deseando entrar en la fuente termal. Quería aliviar su estrés que obtuvo durante sus peleas y más por el descubrimiento que hicieron hace 1 semana.

* * *

-Flash back-

Dentro del local, todos estaban sentados viendo al dueño, quien estaba haciendo un café.

Soichi: Se me ocurrió la idea de completar esto en el lugar de mi trabajo parcial. Y su nombre es… "¿Qué tal con Nascita?".- Dijo para reír un poco mientras se concentraba en hacer el café. **(NT: Aquí el nombre en japones rima, por eso le pareció divertido.)**

Reiri: Déjese de juegos, Soichi-san.- Dijo sentada de forma recta mirando al dueño del local.

Soichi: Hai, hai. Entiendo. - Dijo un poco desanimado.- Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Kizuna: En serio, deberías parar con eso.- Dijo con cansancio antes de pararse y mostrar el panel de la [Pandora Box].- [Faust] robo esto de los laboratorios. Así que, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Acaso eres miembro de [Faust]?- Pregunto con el objeto sobre la mesa y mirando a Soichi.

Soichi: Yo… ¿En [Faust]?- Pregunto con voz seria mientras dirigía su mirada a su hija.- ¿Escuchaste?

Tras eso, Misora se rio un poco hasta que padre e hija comenzaron a reír histéricamente.

Misora: No, no, no, no…-Respondió mientras seguía riendo y Ryuga por fin perdió la paciencia tirando un cojín fuertemente al suelo.

Ryuga: ¿¡Que es tan divertido!?- Exclamo enojado mientras Kasumi trataba de calmarlo.

Soichi: ¿Qué clase de villano tendría mi estilo?- Respondió mientras se seguía riendo.

Yurishia: Bueno, ciertamente no eres la clase de hombre que estaría en una malvada organización secreta.- Comento viendo la lógica del asunto.

Kizuna: Entonces, ¿De dónde sacaste este panel?

Misora: Lo encontramos cuando [Faust] me secuestro.

Kizuna/Reiri: ¿¡Te secuestraron!?- Ambos hermanos exclamaron al mismo tiempo por la respuesta que les dio la chica mientras que esta asentía.

Misora: Como saben, tengo el poder de purificar la esencia [Smash]. Por eso vinieron tras de mi…-Dijo mientras comía unas papas fritas antes de soltar una risa.- Pero mi papa me salvo.

Soichi: Cuando me lleve a Misora de su guarida, me lleve ese panel y unas botellas que tenían. También me encontré con el cinturón y me lo llevé.

Hayuru: ¡AH!- Exclamo mientras caminaba hacia la chica.- Así que la razón por la que siempre estás aquí y jamás sales es…

Reiri: Es porque [Faust] aun te persigue ¿Verdad?- Termino la frase de Hayuru, viendo como Misora asintió.- Ahora no me extraña que jamás salgas de este lugar.

Ryuga: He~, y yo que pensaba que lo hacías porque eras una Hikimori que odia los lugares abiertos.- Dijo molestando un poco a la chica, pero esta le lanzo una almohada en la cara.- ¡ITAI!

Misora: De todas formas, mi papa tenia un trabajo diferente…-Comento sacando una duda a los presentes a excepción de los hermanos Hida y a Kei.

Kei: {Se refiere a esto.}- Dijo para proyectar una pantalla en el aire mostrando a Soichi con un uniforme azul.

Esto impacto a los presentes, pues su uniforme pertenece a…

Ryuga: ¿¡Eras un astronauta!?- Exclamo caminando hacia Soichi, quien solo sonrió.

Soichi: Con que lo sabían ¿eh?-Comento con voz picara señalando al joven rider.

Kizuna: Y el no solo era un astronauta.

Reiri: También eres quien encontró la [Pandora Box] ¿No es así?- Dijo mirando a Soichi con una mirada seria, pero calmada.

Silvya: ¿¡El dueño es quien descubrió la caja en marte-desu!?- Grito impactado mientras miraba como el mencionado levanto una mano y saco la lengua.

Kizuna: Y también eres el que causo el desastre del [Skywall] y los colores de la [Pandora Box]… ¿O me equivoco?- Dijo señalando al mencionado, quien solo se rasco la cabeza.

Soichi: Marte sin duda hizo algo raro con mi mente.- Dijo mientras se iba a sentar.- Aun sigo sin entender por qué hice eso.

Aine: ¿Es enserie? Fuiste la persona que no solo hizo uno de los mayores descubrimientos en el mundo, sino también quien causo uno de sus mayores desastres ¿Y ni siquiera sabes el por qué lo hiciste?

Soichi: Aunque no lo creas.- Contesto con tono inocente.

Aine: Estas loco.- Comento con una mano en la cara, le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Soichi se paro y fue al taca taca para jugar un poco.

Kizuna: También descubrimos que fuiste tú quien le dio a [Faust] los paneles robados.- Dijo poniéndose en el otro lado del juego, compitiendo contra el dueño.

Soichi: Eso fue para salvar a Misora.- Dijo para mirar brevemente a Kizuna antes de volver al juego.- Tenía que hacerles creer que estaba de su lado, o nunca me mostrarían donde se encontraban.

Kizuna: Entonces, ¿Por qué no le regresaste el panel al gobierno?

Soichi: ¿Regresarlo? Si [Faust] va enserio, podrían borrar el laboratorio del mapa.

Kizuna: Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Soichi: Porque quería que fueras Build.- Respondió mientras anotaba un gol en la portería del pelinegro, quien se congelo unos momentos por lo que le dijeron y no era el único. Todos los presentes, excepto Misora, estaban sorprendidos por esta revelación.- *Suspiro* No puedo soportar el como [Faust] trata a la vida de otros solo como insectos. Pero… nosotros dos solos no podemos hacer nada. Tampoco podíamos confiar en [Ataraxia] por que no nos tomaban en serio en ese tiempo.- Fue hablando mientras que Misora asentía y Reiri y Kei se sentían un poco culpables al darse cuenta que no le tomaron importancia a la situación interna de las [Float].- Fue en ese momento que te encontré. Cuando te vi, pensé: "Estoy seguro que este tipo puede usar las botellas para el bien y detener a [Faust]". Pero, no sabía si aceptarías al contarte todo. Así que decidí no explicarte nada hasta que lo dedujeras todo por ti mismo.

Kizuna: Es por eso que me alentabas de vez en cuando para que tomara un trabajo en el instituto avanzado… ¿No es así?- Dijo mientras recordaba como Soichi de vez en cuando le mostraba folletos y exámenes para ingresar.- Las preguntas surgirían si estudiaba la [Pandora Box]… *Suspiro¨* Entonces, ¿Todo va de acuerdo a tu plan?

Todos estaban en silencio procesando la nueva información. Para resumir las cosas, Soichi ayudo a [Faust] para poder encontrar y salvar a Misora. Tras lograr eso, quiso hacer algo para detenerlos, pero sabia que le era imposible con su propia fuerza y el gobierno no podría ayudarlo sin pruebas contundentes. Por eso escogió a Kizuna, quien podía usar el cinturón y las botellas, para que peleara y detuviera a [Faust], para lograr detener sus planes.

Kizuna cerro los ojos y medito sobre la situación. Luego de unos minutos, el suspiro cansado antes de mirar a Soichi.

Kizuna: Esta bien. Por tus agallas, y el que sirvas este horrible café a todos…- Fue hablando antes de chasquear los dedos para luego terminar.- Te perdono.

Ryuga: ¿Es enserio? No puedes dar una especie de cumplido combinado con un insulto ¿Sabes?

Hayuru: Es verdad. Además, es solo café, es obvio que sepa un poco mal al ser amargo.

Kizuna: Una buena persona se tomaría un poco de ese café y no lo escupiría. El café que hace el master es el peor de todo. Está inspirado por un mal juego de palabras.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- Hasta mañana.

Todos vieron como el rider se fue, dejándolos solos.

Yurishia: Parece que Kizuna no puede aguantar un poco de café.

Aine: Es bastante infantil.-Comento tras el comentario de su compañera.

Soichi: ¡Así es, mi café no es tan malo!

Reiri: De todos modos, tomemos un poco del café dado que nos lo sirvieron.- Dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de todos.

Aine, Yurishia, Hayuru, Ryuga, Kasumi, Silvya, Reiri, Kei, Misora y Soichi tomaron las tasas con café y tomaron un poco… solo para que en el siguiente segundo, todos escupieran su contenido mientras tosían.

Todos empezaron a quejarse del café dando comentarios como: "Horrible, es horrible" "¿¡Como es tan malo!?" "A esto no se le puede llamar café" "Deberían prohibir hacer un café tan malo". Mientras tanto, Soichi se defendió diciendo que ellos no sabían apreciar un sabor maduro, cosa que luego fue negada por las dos adultas presentes.

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Kizuna recordó eso ultimo con una pequeña risa. Se había quedado en la puerta porque presintió que algo divertido iba a pasar y acertó al ver sus reacciones por el café de Soichi.

Descendiendo al subterráneo con el ascensor, finalmente se paró frente al gran cuarto de baño. Ante la gran puerta corredera, una señal que estaba escrito con caracteres grandes [ゆ] estaba colgada hacia abajo. **(NT: Ese carácter significa "agua caliente", se lee como 'yu')**

Deslizándose a través del signo, abrió la puerta con estrépito, la iluminación brillaba. Sólo la electricidad fue dejada, pero el lugar estaba vacío, sin presencia de humanos que pudiera ser detectada. Sólo el sonido del agua caliente fluyendo era audible, no había ni siquiera el sonido de alguien entrando en el baño.

Después que Kizuna cerró la puerta, se quitó las sandalias y se fue hasta el vestuario. Fue a través hasta los armarios en la izquierda y derecha, y luego de repente miró hacia un lado.

Un culo blanco y grande, estaba temblando como gelatina.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Kizuna: (¿Eh? ¿Por qué?)- Fueron los primeros pensamientos del Hida menor.

Lo que el joven veía ahora era la figura trasera de una hermosa chica. Con tan sólo una toalla de baño que cubría su pecho, una figura girándose con completa indefensa, fue expuesta.

Bajo el pelo largo y negro mojado, había una cintura estrechada. A partir de ahí las caderas sobresalían en gran medida, continuando hacia las piernas esbeltas y bien proporcionadas. El culo voluminoso estaba dibujando una curva circular en la base desde los muslos.

Kizuna: (Esto es malo.)-Pensó en pánico mientras maldecía su suerte.

Esto obviamente fue un accidente, pero tenía la sensación de que iba a convertirse en un asunto serio si ella se diera cuenta. Él debía salir en este momento.

Kizuna dio marcha atrás con cuidado para que ningún sonido saliera. Si él fuera visto por la gente en este tipo de tiempo, un estigma de pervertido, sin duda conseguiría ser forzado sobre él. Especialmente en el peor de los casos que incluso Hayuru también descubriera esto

Sólo un poco más, pero cuando sólo estaba a unos segundos de lograrlo, aquella chica se estaba dando la vuelta.

Kizuna: (¿¡Qué-!?)- Grito internamente al ver de quien pertenecía esa figura femenina y palideció al reconocerla.

Era Himekawa Hayuru quien estaba mirando a Kizuna.

Kizuna se congeló. Hayuru también, no se movía como si estuviera siendo petrificada. En su piel que era de un color débilmente rosa, las gotas de agua caliente brillaban. Las gotas en su pecho se deslizaban hacia abajo en su suave piel, luego se absorbió en el valle de sus pechos. Su cabello largo y negro húmedo se aferró a sus mejillas y hombros, se veía muy atractiva en ella.

Incluso mientras sus ojos fueron robados por la figura de Hayuru quien acababa de terminar su baño, su cabeza estaba pensando acerca de la situación desesperada.

Kizuna: (¿Por qué Himekawa está aquí? Se supone que el lugar debería estar reservado para mi en estos momentos.)- Pensó mientras trataba de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de la chica, pero era difícil.

La cara de Hayuru se enrojeció ante sus ojos y luego, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar poco a poco.

Kizuna: E…Etto~…

Hayuru: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grito tan fuerte que resonó en todo el dormitorio.- ¿Qué? ¿¡Q-Q-Qué pasa con esto!? ¡A-Abusador! ¡Pervertido! ¡Eros Maou! ¿¡Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí!?

Kizuna: ¡Esa es mi línea! ¿¡Por qué estas tu aquí en estos momentos!?- Pregunto exaltado, pues se supone que avisaron de que él usaría este lugar en este momento.

En ese momento, una especie de aura roja rodeo a Hayuru. Kizuna supo que era un aura de rabia, lo cual le produjo un enorme miedo.

Hayuru: ¿Qué que hago aquí…? ¡Este es el baño de las mujeres, es obvio que estaría aquí!

Kizuna: Bueno, eso es cierto… ¡Pero se supone que ahora…!- No termino al ver la mirada de Hayuru, la cual ardía en rabia.

Hayuru: Tal como pensaba, viniste a espiar ¿verdad?-Dijo con sus ojos tapados con sus mechones.- Este es un acto descarado despreciable.

Kizuna: ¡E-Espera! ¡Cálmate, todo esto tiene una explicación!- Exclamo tratando de persuadirla, pero fallo.

Hayuru: [¡Neros!]- Grito mientras su cuerpo era envuelto en una luz roja y se equipaba con su [Heart Hybird Gear], [Neros].

Con su equipamiento listo, ella saco su arma principal, una espada, y apunto con ella a Kizuna.

Kizuna: ¡C-Cálmate! ¡No debes ponerte tu Gear en sectores…! ¿eh?

Hayuru: Es inútil rogar por tu vida en este punto. ¡Este tipo de acto sucio, es imperdonable!- Grito sin darse cuenta de un detalle.

Originalmente, un traje de piloto exclusivo era usado en el caso de equipar estas armaduras, debido a que el traje hecho aumentaba especialmente la afinidad del cuerpo con el engranaje del corazón híbrido. Sin embargo, el traje de piloto era delgado, lo que hacía que uno lo viera y entendiera por completo las líneas del cuerpo y las curvas. Incluso había pensado que era casi lo mismo a no llevar nada.

Pero ahora, Hida Kizuna entendió que el traje de piloto era válido y util.

Hayuru: ¿Ah? ¿Qué te pasa?

¿?: ¿¡Que pasó!? ¡Hayuru!

La puerta se abrió con un sonido fuerte.

Kizuna: ¿¡A-Aine!?

La que entró en el vestuario era una chica con el pelo plateado y ojos rojos. Fue Chidorigafuchi Aine, la que tenía el engranaje del corazón híbrido [Zeros] residiendo dentro de ese cuerpo.

Hayuru: ¡Es exactamente como se ve!- Grito con rabia aun apuntando al pelinegro y Aine ladeó la cabeza.

Aine: Incluso si me dices que es exactamente como se ve…- Murmuro mientras fruncía las cejas y miró a Kizuna.-¿Qué pasa con esta situación? ¿Puedo recibir una explicación?

Kizuna: Eeerrr, lo que pasa es que…

Hayuru: ¡Este hombre pervertido fue a escondidas aquí al baño de mujeres mientras aún estaba aquí! ¡Es un abusador, un pervertido!- Grito interrumpiendo a Kizuna y Aine frunció más las cejas y ladeó la cabeza.

Aine: Aunque digas eso, tú eres la que se ve como una pervertida.

Hayuru: ¿¡Haa!? ¿De que estas…?- Fue allí donde ella se dio cuenta de lo que decía ella. Bajó la vista y confirmó su propia apariencia.

La toalla de baño que debía ocultar su apariencia fue despedazada, cayendo por debajo de sus pies. Su respiración se detuvo desde el gran shock. Se giro para mirar al espejo en la pared y se horrorizo.

Allí, una chica con el engranaje del corazón híbrido con la parte superior de su cuerpo totalmente desnudo estaba allí de pie.

Esa apariencia, era verdaderamente pervertida.

Aine: Una mujer pervertida.- Declaró con frialdad.

En primer lugar, el área que el [Heart Hybrid Gear] cubría era pequeña. Sin embargo, [Neros] era un modelo que cubría una amplia zona comparativamente con otras armaduras. Con las hombreras y las partes que protegían la parte frontal del cuerpo, y el protector de difusión en forma de falda en su cintura y así sucesivamente, el poder defensivo de [Neros] era mucho mayor en comparación con el de [Zeros].

Sin embargo, con la forma sólida en que era su guardia, inesperadamente las partes de su pecho y entrepierna, y también la parte de su culo, las áreas esenciales no tenían armadura por alguna razón, esos lugares sólo dependían del piloto. Por lo tanto, no había nada que protegía aquellas partes en este momento.

Kizuna tenía los ojos robados por esa visión poco realista, aunque trato de no prestarle atención. La chica estaba usando una armadura desnuda mostrando sus partes más importantes. Si el fuera un hombre pervertido, tal vez se lanzaría a por el festín que tiene delante.

Hayuru: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA-!- Grito tan fuerte que resonó en el interior del dormitorio una vez más. Ella ocultó su pecho con ambos brazos y le dio la espalda a él para protegerse a sí misma.-¡No, no veas! ¡Por favor, no mireeeeees~!

Kizuna: ¡S, sí! ¡Perdón!- Grito mientras se daba la vuelta. Sin embargo, detrás de él también había un espejo que le permitió mirarla y esta vez vio el reflejo que mostraba el trasero de la chica.

Al darse cuenta de eso, Hayuru ocultó en pánico su culo con las dos manos. Esta vez su pecho quedó expuesto al descubierto una vez más. Coincidiendo con su movimiento hacia atrás, sus pechos se sacudían arriba y abajo como gelatina. No había forma de que ella se escondiera en absoluto.

Aine: Hey, Kizuna. ¿Es esto lo que se llama un baile desnudo?- Pregunto y Kizuna quiso palmarse la cara por lo que dijo su compañera. Estaban más que muertos ahora.

Hayuru: ¡NO MÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁS!

Luego de eso, una enorme explosión se pudo escuchar y el baño fue destruido.

* * *

-Al día siguiente, oficina del director-

Reiri: Ustedes, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitan destruir el dormitorio hasta que estén satisfechos?- Pregunto con una voz un tanto sorprendida sentada en el escritorio de su oficina en la escuela.

Al día siguiente, Kizuna y Himekawa fueron convocados a la oficina del director y recibieron un reproche sobre la situación.

Hayuru: Estoy reflexionando acerca de cómo las instalaciones de baños están completamente destruidas. ¡Pero eso fue por un asunto mayor! ¡No puedo imaginar que un chico fuera a entrar en el baño público!

Reiri: Sin embargo, Kizuna se había instalado en el dormitorio de las chicas. Naturalmente, él tiene el derecho a usar el baño público. ¿Cómo puedes suponer que no?

Hayuru: ¡Eso, eso es absurdo! ¿¡Kizuna-kun tiene la intención de entrar en el baño público a partir de ahora también!?- Pregunto con una mirada de reproche hacia el mencionado.

Kizuna: Por supuesto que no, Himekawa. Es que ayer había hecho la reserva del baño por la noche para poder usarlo.

Hayuru: ¿Reserva?- Murmuro con una mueca dudosa.

Kizuna: ¿Eh? ¿Que no lo sabías? Se supone que los estudiantes fueron notificados para que no entraran en el tiempo que yo lo usara.- Explico con cara dudosa, pues esa era la verdad.

Ambos no entendían lo que estaba pasando… hasta que el responsable lo explico todo.

Reiri: Ah, yo no le dije a Himekawa. Le dije que hiciera alguna tarea sin sentido y la guie para que entrara en ese momento.

Kizuna: ¡Espera! ¿¡Entonces todo esto fue un trama tuyo!?- Grito totalmente enojado ante esta revelación, y no fue el único.

Hayuru: ¡Estoy desilusionada de usted Comandante ¿¡Como nos pudo hacer esto a ambos!?- Grito con una mirada peligrosamente mortal mientras golpeó el escritorio de la oficina del director. Sin embargo, Reiri no se vio afectada por los gritos de ambos.

Reiri: Lo hice debido a que la relación entre tú y Kizuna no progresa casi nada. Y entonces pensé, tal vez sería mejor si preparo un evento. Aunque por desgracia terminó completamente en un resultado desafortunado.

Hayuru: ¡Lo que es lamentable es la comandante! ¡Para que se comporte de esta manera, la juzgué totalmente mal!- Grito aun más enojada. Sin embargo Reiri replicó con una cara fresca.

Reiri: Entonces te preguntare: Debería haberte ordenado hacer un [Heart Hybrid] con Kizuna. ¿Cuándo piensas en realidad llevarlo a cabo?

Hayuru: ¡E-Eso es…! Ese, ese tipo de orden, es inválida. ¡No puedo aceptarla!

Reiri: No digas algo egoísta.

Hayuru: ¿¡Ego…!?- Trato de decir algo, pero se contuvo mientras apretó su puño, su hombro estaba temblando.

Reiri: Kizuna, ¿cuánto le queda al [Hybird Count] de Himekawa en este momento?

Kizuna suspiro y sacó su BuildPhone que ahora estaba actualizado para funcionar como su identificador de alumno. Le dio un golpecito a un icono de Amaterasu y se mostraron los datos de las chicas pertenecientes a su equipo.

Kizuna: El [Hybrid Count] de Himekawa es de 28%.-Informo antes de poner una mirada seria.- (Ciertamente… pienso que pronto va a ser peligroso.)

Kizuna se le habia contado que si el contador de energía de los engranajes llegara a cero, entonces el usuario moriría. Esto era una cosa seria que no se podía permitir.

Reiri solo asintió y cambio su mirada a la chica.

Reiri: Escucha bien, Himekawa. Esto es algo que afecta tu vida. De ninguna manera te estoy pidiendo esto en un capricho o para una risa. Tú también Kizuna. Toma tu misión más en serio.

Hayuru: ¡Incluso sin algo como el [Heart Hybird], hacer algo descarado como eso, nuestro [Hybird Count] naturalmente se recuperará por sí mismo! ¿¡Por qué no espero a que se recupere naturalmente!?

Reiri: La recuperación natural… ¿preguntas?- Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras ella confió su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la silla.- Entonces voy a preguntar, dos semanas han pasado desde la última gran batalla que tuvimos ¿no es así? Entonces, tú [Hybrid Count], ¿cuánto se ha recuperado?

Hayuru: Eso… eso es…- Ella vacilo ahí, pues era natural. Kizuna susurró dentro de su corazón.

Kizuna: (3%.)- Pensó al ver la gráfica de recuperación.

Correcto. Sólo un mero 3%.

Kizuna sabía que la carga natural de estos equipamientos era demasiado lenta. Este era uno de sus mayores defectos, pues con la carga tan lenta, uno debía cuidar cuanto gastaba de ella.

Reiri: ¿Qué vas a hacer si el enemigo aparece en este momento? Cuidar de tu condición también es el requisito de batalla. Además, que ahora nos enfrentamos a una organización que creo super humanos convertidos en monstruos, con más razon aun debes estar al 100%. Sé diligente.

Hayuru: Kuh…- Se mordió los labios al ver esto.

Kizuna: Déjalo ya, Nee-chan.- Dijo entrando en la conversación.- Recuerda que me prometiste que solo haría [Heart Hybrid] con alguien si solo la otra parte aceptaba.

Reiri: Aun asi, sabes lo importante que es hacerlo.

Kizuna: Lo sé, pero tampoco puedes hacer estos eventos o obligarnos. Lo único que harás es empeorar las cosas.- Dijo mirando directamente a sus ojos.- Entiende que Himekawa es una persona recta, no hará estas cosas solo porque sí. Además, estos actos se deben hacer con la persona con quien tenga sentimientos.

Hayuru: Hida-kun…-Susurro un tanto asombrada al ver como el la estaba defendiendo.

Kizuna: Mira, entiendo la importancia de tener el [Hybird Count] en una zona segura, pero hasta que no suceda nada peligroso, no debería haber ningún problema con que se recupere naturalmente.

Reiri: ¿Entonces que harás si el enemigo ataca y ella no puede pelear?

Kizuna: Simple, peleare en su lugar.- Respondió de inmediato y sin duda.- Mi [Build Driver] no tiene un limite de energía como los engranajes, por lo que puedo pelear al máximo prácticamente todo el tiempo, además de tener una gran variedad de habilidades. Si algo pasa, yo me hare cargo.

A diferencia de los [Heart Hybird Gear], la armadura de Build era independiente de la fuente energía que usaban y podía funcionar todo el tiempo. Por lo que no corría riesgo de que se desvaneciera en el medio de la batalla.

Reiri: *Suspiro* No tomes todo tan a la ligera, Kizuna. Aun si es cierto que no tienes el mismo limite que ellas con tu armadura bicolor, aun sigues siendo una persona y tienes tus limites. No podrás proteger a todos.- Advirtió y el chico solo asintió.- Bien, vayan a su salón.

Con eso dicho, ambos se marcharon y salieron de la oficina. Al oír los pasos que dieron la vuelta distante, Reiri dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Desde la ventana, el sitio de construcción de la restauración de Ataraxia era visible.

Tras la batalla anterior, el lugar fue severamente dañado, pero se logro evitar peores daños dada la situación. En este momento, los trabajos de reparación avanzaban en ritmo acelerado. Además, el establecimiento comercial destruido, las calles colapsadas, y las utilidades esenciales. Los trabajos de construcción para la reconstrucción y restauración de todos ellos se llevaban a cabo en todas partes.

Era una cicatriz dolorosa de la batalla, pero para terminar solamente con esto después de recibir el bombardeo de ese gran acorazado, se podría decir que era un buen resultado.

De regreso con ambos chicos. Lo que esperaba a Kizuna y Hayuru, quienes regresaron a la sala de clase, era la mirada inquisitiva de todos sus compañeros de clase.

-Hey, Himekawa-san, ¿¡es cierto que los dos entraron en el baño juntos a la medianoche!?

-¿¡Eeh!? ¿A pesar de que es un miembro del comité de moral pública? ¡INCREIBLEEE!

-¿No fue un lavado erótico entre sí en el cuarto de baño? Él, bueno, es un chico…

-¿Qué estaba haciendo en la habitación de Hida-kun hasta mañana?

-¿Estarían en la habitación de Himekawa-san? En la mañana los dos tomaron una ducha antes de ir a la escuela.

Kizuna suspiro pesadamente, se escuchó sobre el suceso y se han añadido diversos adornos en él.

Los estudiantes que estaban llenos de interés no eran sólo de segundo año del primer grupo de Kizuna. En la ventana que daba al pasillo, estudiantes de otra clase se agrupaban. A partir de ahí, miradas llenas de resentimiento e intención asesina fueron perforando el cuerpo de Kizuna. Principalmente de los chicos. Aunque hubieron unas de celos y envidia.

Hayuru: T-Todo el mundo. Por favor, dejen de ser irresponsables. ¡Todas esas son mentiras, un disparate!- Exclamo negando todos los rumores a fondo. Sin embargo, ella estaba muy avergonzada de la reacción de los compañeros de clase hacinados.

Kizuna: Es exactamente como dijo Himekawa. Todos estos son rumores sin fundamento. No hay forma alguna de que estuviéramos haciendo algo por el estilo.- Dijo con cansancio, sin embargo, todas las miradas de dudas de las chicas de la clase se reunieron en Kizuna a la vez.

-No, pero… tú tienes que hacer esto ¿no?

-Sí, él realmente podría hacerlo.

-Más bien, eres un chico, es extraño si en realidad no lo hicieras

Kizuna suspiro pesadamente al ver las reacciones de sus compañeras.

Kizuna: Saben que eso es ofensivo. No todos los hombres somos así.- Dijo con una expresión de molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Yo jamás haría algo lascivo con una chica que no amara. La única excepción que haría seria para recargar el [Hybird Count], siempre y cuando la otra parte acepte hacer eso. Pero siempre y cuando no sea realmente necesario, entonces no hare tales actos. Y ahora déjenme preguntarles esto, ¿Creen que Himekawa aceptaría hacer algo lascivo o pervertido?

Ante eso, las chicas se congelaron y se miraron entre si meditando un poco lo que les preguntaron y…

-En realidad… eso sería raro.

-Si, Himekawa-san grita todo el tiempo que odia lo lascivo y castiga a los que lo hacen.

-Ahora recuerdo que alguien trato de pasarse con ella… y termino muy mal.

-Que Himekawa-san haga algo lascivo con un chico es bastante imposible.

Kizuna y Himekawa dieron un suspiro de alivio. Parece que los rumores están muriendo ante esta explicación. El chico debía agradecer la fama de la chica que permitió esto.

Con eso hecho, Kizuna se retiró y se alejó un poco para hacer algo. Por otra parte, Himekawa siguió allí para matar cualquier rastro del rumor. El chico saco su BuildPhone revisando unos planos y mandándose mensajes con Kurumizawa Momo, con quien ahora el pelinegro se refiere a ella como Momo.

Kizuna y Momo eran bastante unidos gracias a su gusto a la ciencia y por crear todo tipo de aparatos. Ellos se ayudaban entre si y creaban todo tipo de cosas. En estos momentos, tenían unas nuevas creaciones en progreso y sabían que les serian útiles.

¿?: Hey, Kizuna. ¿Me pregunto si tienes un poco de tiempo?- Una voz lo llamo y el mencionado se giró un poco solo para saber quién era.

Una hermosa rubia de ojos azules. El cuerpo de dinamita era como si hubiera salido desde un huecograbado internacional. Con sólo caminar normalmente, los pechos envueltos en el interior del uniforme se sacudieron rebotando, un tamaño de busto absurdo.

Una de los miembros de [Amaterasu], la piloto del [Hear Hybird Gear] [Kuros], Yurishia Farandole.

Kizuna: Yurishia, solo espera un po… guhah… ¡ka!- No pudo terminar ya que su cuello fue agarrado y arrastrado.- Esp… Y-Yurishia... ¡du… duele…!

Se le hizo sentarse en su silla como si estuviera siendo arrojado sobre ella. Al ser por fin liberado, Kizuna respiro rápidamente tratando de recuperar aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones.

Kizuna: Y-Yurishia, que estás hacien…- Sus palabras murieron cuando la miro.

Yurishia quien estaba de pie imponente frente a él estaba sonriendo… pero, sus ojos no estaban sonriendo en absoluto.

Desde todo su cuerpo, el aura se elevaba lentamente… era lo que parecía.

Yurishia: He oído que entraste al baño junto con Hayuru, ¿Me podrías decir los detalles?- Pregunto con una calma que no era grata.

Kizuna: (¡T-Terrorífico! ¡La sonrisa de Yurishia da miedo!)-Pensó en terror total mientras reunía todo el valor posible.- Ca…cálmate Yurishia. Eso es un malentendido. Eso no paso.

Yurishia: Entonces, ¿ustedes dos no entraron al baño juntos?- Murmuro mientras la presión desaparecía.

Después de hacer una cara de alivio, Yurishia tomó el asiento que estaba detrás de Kizuna. Mientras sonreía alegremente, sacó una pluma para el uso del panel táctil de su estuche de plumas.

Kizuna decidió dejarlo así. Si ella estaba conforme con eso, seria lo mejor. A veces alargar una explicación puede llevar graves consecuencias. Saco su teléfono y lo conecto a la computadora integrada en la mesa. Seguiría trabajando desde allí para facilitar las cosas.

Ryuga: Oye, Kizuna. Buenos días.

Kizuna: ¿Eh? Ah, hola Banjo.- Dijo viendo a su único compañero masculino en este salón para luego ver a otra persona.- A ti también, Ogura-san.

Kasumi: Buenos días.- Dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

Ryuga: Oye, no puedo creer que te encontraras en el baño con Himekawa. Escuche que alguien te vio dirigirte a los baños mientras que ella aún seguía dentro.- Dijo con tono calmado y…

*Crack*

Yurishia termino rompiendo su pluma para escribir.

Kizuna sintió que todos sus instintos de pelea y supervivencia le gritaban que saliera de allí lo antes posible. Pero el miedo que tenia fue tal que su cuerpo no le respondía. Mientras tanto, Ryuga quedo parado como estatua y con cara azul mientras que Kasumi lo abrazo para sentirse segura por el sentimiento de muerte que sentía recorrer su piel

Yurishia: Kizuna, ¿Me podrías explicar eso?- El modo amablemente aterrador volvió y las palabras no salían de la boca de Kizuna. Todas estaban negándose a salir por el terror que le tienen a la chica.

Kizuna: Y-Y-Yo…- Trato de formular palabras, pero no podían salir. En eso miro al castaño mandándole una mirada diciéndole que haga algo, pero…

Ryuga: Mira la hora que es, creo que deberíamos irnos a sentar a nuestros puestos ¿Verdad, Kasumi?

Kasumi: Si… tienes razón…

Ambos dejaron al pobre chico por su cuenta. Kasumi le dio una mirada de disculpa mientras que Ryuga rezo en silencio por que saliera vivo.

Al ver esto, maldijo al castaño, pero no podía salir de ahí o decir algo por el miedo que recorria en su cuerpo. Pidió por un milagro que sucediera para salvarlo mientras cerraba los ojos esperando lo peor.

¿?: La comandante no le dijo a Hayuru de las veces cuando Kizuna iba a usar el baño público. Y luego, Hayuru quien vino a casa tarde tropezó con Kizuna allí. Pero solo se encontraron en los vestidores.- Una voz hablo y ambos se giraron para mirar quien era.

Vieron que era Aine es quien entro y ella, sin mirar siquiera a Yurishia, se deslizó tranquilamente algunas palabras acerca de las circunstancias.

Yurishia: ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿No estás muy bien informada sobre el asunto?- Pregunto al ver la seguridad con que lo dijo.

Aine: Bueno, yo también estaba presente en la escena.

Yurishia: Hee… entonces, Aine, ¿no estás molesta? Eso fue un atractivo desnudo ¿sabes? ¿No estás pensando que podría estar tentado a Kizuna?

Aine le envió a Kizuna un vistazo y bajo los hombros sin darle importancia.

Aine: No particularmente. Lo de ayer fue simplemente un accidente. Hayuru acabó bailando desnuda en su propia voluntad.- Ante la respuesta, Yurishia fulminó a Aine con ojos dudosos.

Yurishia: Estás muy compuesta, Aine.- Comento y en eso… Aine se sonrojo un poco.

Aine: Pues porque… Kizuna, me dijo… que iba a asumir la responsabilidad.

*Beki*

Se escucho un segundo sonido de destrucción, otra pluma de Yurishia fue rota.

Yurishia: Kizuna… ¿me puedes dar una explicación sobre eso?- Pregunto con las cejas levantadas y el frío brillo de los ojos que estaban en proporción inversa con la sonrisa en sus labios fueron capturando a Kizuna.

Kizuna: (¡Uooo, la cara de enojo de una mujer hermosa es increíblemente terrorífica!)- Pensó en total pánico mientras sus piernas temblaban.

Yurishia era el ex as de [Masters].

Masters era como el Amaterasu de Japón, el equipo de [Heart Hybrid Gear] de América. Antes de que el segundo conflicto con el Universo Alternativo se produjera, llegó a Ataraxia debido a la estrategia conjunta de Estados Unidos con Japón. Y entonces, desde entonces, ella estaba luchando hasta ahora como miembro de Amaterasu.

Había derribado a más de trescientas armas mágicas, incluso ahora quien era el súper as del mundo, con constancia de que todavía se estaba poniendo al día.

Si se le fulminara por la mirada dicha persona, no era una exageración decir incluso que sería el final de su vida. Pero, ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan condenado por Yurishia?

Kizuna: ¡T-Tranquila! ¡Incluso si dijera responsabilidad, fue una conversación sobre el asesoramiento de vida! ¡Recuerda como es la forma habitual de Aine para decir las cosas! ¿No es así, Aine…?- Dijo esperando que ella le dijera que sí, pero ella se sumió en miasma negro fangoso a su alrededor, ella también lo miró con ojos penetrantes.

Esta chica… ¿¡Qué pasa con esta mirada que es capaz de maldecir a alguien hasta la muerte!?

Obligado a un punto muerto de dos vías con Kizuna en una situación que lo dejó encogiéndose de miedo, una salvación lo alcanzó.

Sakisaka: Yoo~. Ustedes, vayan a sus asientos.- Dijo la profesora mientras entraba a la sala de clases con su atuendo de costumbre que consistía en un buzo de gimnasia rojo.- Entonces estamos empezando la clase… espera, ¿cuál es el tema de nuevo?

Kizuna suspiro al ver que seguiría viviendo un día más, aunque se preguntaba como alguien como Sakisaka era su profesora encargada de su salón siendo tan descuidada y con tan poco ánimo.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Las clases habían terminado, todo fue normal. Unos cuantos recordatorios sobre cómo no tenían buena comunicación con otras Float debido a las interferencias y entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, Kizuna pensó sobre el tema que menciono su hermana.

Era cierto que él se llevaba bien con Hayuru, pero no se conocían mucho a pesar de tener la misma nacionalidad. Comen y charlan, pero nada más.

Tenia que mejorar su relación con ella para lograr el [Heart Hybrid], pues, aunque no quisiera, era un poder fundamental para evitar que las chicas mueran a causa de sus armaduras. Además, si mejoraba su relación con ella, las probabilidades de que su hermana hiciera otro evento disminuirían.

Tras pensarlo un rato, se le ocurrió una idea.

Hayuru: ¿Quieres ayudar al comité de moral pública?- Pregunto con una expresión confusa.

Kizuna: Sí, quiero ayudar.

Después de la escuela, Kizuna llegó a la sala de orientación estudiantil y le pidió a Hayuru ayudar en sus labores. Y gracias a que no había nadie en el interior a excepción de ambos, podían conversar tranquilamente.

Hayuru: No lo sé. Tu ayuda en verdad seria valiosa, pero ¿no tienes que ayudar en el departamento de ingeniería?

El departamento de ingeniería recibió con los brazos abiertos a Kizuna tras ver los grandes avances y ayuda que les otorgo. Gracias a él, nuevas armas para combatir al universo alternativo fueron completadas y mejoraron las réplicas de los [Albatros]. El ya era parte de ese círculo y se le pidió su constante participación para lograr más avances.

Kizuna: No hay problema, ya avisé que no iría. Ellos son un grupo talentoso y pueden seguir sin mí. Además, quiero serte de ayuda de vez en cuando por como me salvaste varias veces en el pasado.

Kizuna recordó como en las peleas con [AU] fue acorralado para luego ser salvado por Hayuru. Ambos hacían un buen equipo a pesar de no conocerse en ese tiempo.

Hayuru: ¿Estás… pensando en mí?-Pregunto un poco sonrojada.

Kizuna: Por supuesto. Después de todo, eres una gran amiga y compañera con la que siempre puedo contar… aunque exageras un poco con los ataques.- Murmuro eso ultimo avergonzando a la chica.

Hayuru se quedo un rato pensando, hasta que…

Hayuru: Comprendo, en ese caso estará bien.

Kizuna: ¿De verdad?

Hayuru: Sí. Pero, estarás bajo mi supervisión para asegurar que hagas un buen trabajo.

Kizuna: En ese caso, estaré a tu cuidado.- Dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

Hayuru: Sí, yo también. Por favor cuídame.- Dijo sonriendo suavemente.

Esa cara sonriente era excesivamente preciosa. Kizuna sintió que recibió un ataque por sorpresa.

Esa sonrisa era elegante, apacible, suave como la luz del sol de la primavera, una cálida sonrisa. En esa sonrisa, ni siquiera un poco de su ambiente habitual duro se podía sentir.

Hayuru: ¿Sucede algo?

Kizuna: N-Nada… solo pensaba en ¿Cuándo empezamos?

* * *

-[Primer Caso]-

Hayuru: Soy Himekawa Hayuru del comité de moral pública. ¡Ustedes mirones fueron pillados espiando! ¡sean obedientes y entréguense a sí mismos!"

-¡Geh! ¡Esto es malo!

Hayuru y Kizuna abrieron la puerta y corrieron hacia la azotea, allí, tres estudiantes de sexo masculino estaban tendidos boca abajo mirando a través de un telescopio. Parecía que estaban tratando de echar un vistazo a las chicas cambiándose de ropa en el aula. Estaban tan a fondo que estaban usando un telescopio que estaba equipado con función de grabación.

Cuando Kizuna les quitó su telescopio, examinó quien era el fabricante. Al verlo, recordó la semana pasada hubo un tema popular acerca de un vídeo en la red subido de las chicas cambiándose. Alguien comentó que la imagen fue tomada usando un lente particular, pero…así que era porque no estaba usando la cámara, ¿sino que un telescopio?

Kizuna: Ustedes…-Hablo con una voz media de asco.- Eso significa, que el video subido en la red donde las chicas se cambiaban fue…

-¡E-Estás equivocado! ¡Nosotros, no sabíamos nada de eso!

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Esa es una falsa acusación!

Los estudiantes que miraban a escondidas gritaron unánimemente la misma cosa. Su desesperación sólo les hizo aún más sospechosos.

Kizuna: Bueno, vamos a entenderlo muy pronto si se investiga. No estén tan preocupados si ustedes realmente no lo hicieron.

Hayuru: Hida-kun, ¿qué estás hablando?

Kizuna: Lo que pasa es que, en la última semana, había un tema popular sobre un video mirando a escondidas a estudiantes de sexo femenino de Ataraxia. Tal vez el video fue tomado usando este telescopio, eso es de lo que estoy hablando.

Hayuru: Ese tipo de cosas…-Murmuro haciendo una mueca de sorpresa, pero ella inmediatamente fulminó con una mirada furtiva a los mirones con una mirada severa.- Qué cosa más impactante hacen en este momento de emergencia. ¡Mañana, muestren sus caras en la sala de orientación estudiantil! Voy a perseguir su otro crimen a fondo.

Las expresiones de los tres estudiantes varones se volvieron desconcertadas por un momento, pero inmediatamente mostraron una sonrisa de alivio.

-Eso, sí. Lo entiendo, mañana sí.

-Hum, ya veo.

Kizuna: Himekawa, ¿puedes bloquear la habitación de estos chicos y todos los dispositivos electrónicos que tienen?

-¿¡Qu-!?- Los tres se congelaron.

Hayuru: ¿Eh? Eso… creo que podemos hacerlo si lo solicitamos, pero…

Kizuna: Entonces, hazlo. Si no es así, van a hacer desaparecer la evidencia actual.

-¡Para! ¿¡No tienes esa cosa llamada piedad!?- Gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero con una mirada sombría de Hayuru los hizo callar.

Hayuru: ¡No tengo ninguna compasión por las personas que actúan como cobardes mirones!- Grito con firmeza y los tres se derrumbaron en el suelo desde una gran desesperación.

* * *

-[Segundo caso]-

Hayuru: ¡Esta es Himekawa Hayuru del comité de la moral pública! ¡Estoy llevando a cabo un examen debido a la sospecha de llevar artículos prohibidos! ¡Entreguen su equipaje, obedientemente!- Su digna voz resonó dentro de la sala de preparación de libros.

Dentro de la habitación que estaba llena de polvo, seis estudiantes varones se reunían en torno. Encima de la mesa de trabajo, una bolsa llena a punto de estallar con libros, y entonces varios libros estaban alineados.

Esos eran libros porno.

Colección de fotos, ilustraciones de álbumes, y manga a continuación, pornografía. En el momento en que Hayuru vio sus portadas, su cara se puso roja en un instante.

Hayuru: Que, qué cosas inapropiadas… ¡E-Esto es una violación evidente de la regulación de la escuela! ¡Todos son confiscados, y un castigo también se decidirá en la sala de orientación estudiantil!"

-¡Maldita sea, una represión!

-¡Toma las cosas y corre!

Una persona cogió la bolsa sobre la mesa y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Kizuna: ¡Espera!- grito tratando de atraparlo, pero los otros cinco se pusieron de pie en su camino.

-¡Por favor, no sean un estorbo!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Hayuru tomó la mano de uno de ellos y lo arrojó muy lejos.

Kizuna: Increíble.- Murmuro al ver la habilidad de la chica y como dejo chico retorcerse en el suelo y con eso… los otros estudiantes que se asustaron, abrieron el camino.

Hayuru: ¡Hida-kun, persíguelo!

Kizuna: ¡Enten…!-Sus palabras murieron ante lo que vio. Pues en el momento en que salieron al pasillo, algo estaba pasando por delante de sus ojos.

El estudiante masculino llevaba armadura en su cuerpo y estaba volando en el pasillo con ella. Tenía en la mano la bolsa que fue tomada por causa de la fuga en este momento.

Kizuna reconoció la armadura, que era una creación de Kei junto a Momo para practicas con el [Heart Hybird Gear] y también para utilizar en la guerra contra [AU]. Era un [Tecnic Gear].

Esta armadura fue creada a partir de toda la tecnología existente, era una réplica de los [Heart Hybrid Gear] el cual solo debía ponerse sin instalar ningún núcleo dentro de la persona. Por supuesto, las especificaciones estaban lejos de los verdaderos. Pero, aun así, sería útil en cultivar los recursos humanos, un gran resultado se esperaba de ello.

Kizuna: ¿¡Como fue que ese sujeto se hizo con uno de los [Tecnic Gear]!?

Hayuru: ¡Lo más probable es que sea el estudiante a cargo del vuelo de prueba! ¡Se trata de un completo error en la selección del personal!

Ambos comenzaron a correr persiguiendo al estudiante volando. Sin embargo, no podrían alanzarlo al simplemente correr.

Hayuru: ¡Le vamos a perder a este ritmo! Si el usa eso, entonces…- Habló resueltamente con una cara como un héroe de la justicia.-[¡Neros!]

El cuerpo de Hayuru brillo y se envolvió en luz roja hasta que este desaparecio y mostro a la chica con su armadura puesta. Ella encendió su propulsor, causando que un vendaval soplara en el pasillo. El sonido único de partículas expulsadas rugió y el cuerpo de Hayuru voló hasta el final del pasillo en un instante. Kizuna vio con asombro esto y como desaparecieron de su vista.

Kizuna: Si ese es el caso…- Dijo mientras se colocaba el [Build Driver] y sacaba las botellas para agitarlas rápidamente.

Las ecuaciones aparecieron en el aire y el chico introdujo ambas botellas en el cinturón.

 **[Taka! Gatling!]**

 **[Best Match!]**

Exclamo el cinturón y Kizuna comenzó a girar la manilla con gran velocidad hasta que se detuvo.

 **[Are you ready?]**

Kizuna: ¡Henshin!- Exclamo mientras que dos pequeños tubos salieron del cinturón hacia sus costados y las partes de la armadura aparecieron y se unieron a él.

 **[Tenkuu no abarenbou! HawkGatling! Yeahhh!]**

Con su armadura puesta, Kizuna extendió sus alas y voló tomando gran velocidad. Se deslizó por encima de los estudiantes y se precipitó por el corredor. Cuando llegó al final de la ruta, voló en dirección hacia arriba a través de la escalera.

Agradeció que los pasillos sean muy amplios y que le permita volar sin problemas dentro. Incluso para el sujeto que estaba escapando, los [Tecnic Gear] eran armaduras voluminosas.

Kizuna: ¡Himekawa! ¿Dónde estás ahora mismo?- Pregunto a través del comunicador dentro de su casco. Dentro de él, apareció una pantalla que proyectó la figura de Hayuru.

Hayuru: {En este momento estoy en el edificio de los de primer año. No me equivoqué al venir aquí, pero lo perdí. Lo estoy persiguiendo a través de la ruta al sur, por lo que Hida-kun, ¿puedes buscar desde el camino opuesto?}

Kizuna: ¡Entendido!- Exclamo para que desde la escalera de la quinta planta, entrar una vez más al corredor.

Los estudiantes en el pasillo fueron presa del pánico desde la aparición repentina del Kamen rider. Aunque se pude escuchar uno que otro chillido fangirl.

Era fácil evitar a los estudiantes sorprendidos que se quedaban inmóviles. Sin embargo, el movimiento se hacía difícil. Kizuna trató de pasar a través de encima de la cabeza de los estudiantes y levantó su altura apenas por debajo del techo.

Sin embargo, hubo algunas protuberancias anteriores, cada vez que tenía que bajar su altura. Entonces, inesperadamente la brecha en que podía esquivar era limitada, por lo que era más peligroso en su lugar.

Cuando bajó la altitud al pensar eso, una puerta se abrió y un palo largo sobresalía.

-¿¡Eh…!?- Desde la sala de preparación de historia, una estudiante con un mapa retro apareció.

Kizuna: ¡Maldición!- Grito al ver a la chica y que iba a colisionar con ella.

-¡Kyaaa!- Ella grito al ver como el rider se acercaba, pero este actuó rápido.

 **[RabbitTank! Yeahhh!]**

Kizuna cambio a su forma base principal. Al ver la situación y el poco espacio, decidió que seria mejor no volar en un espacio cerrado. Build dio un salto con una pirueta pasando por encima de la chica.

El tiempo fue más lento para la chica, quien miro como el Kamen rider pasaba por encima suyo. Ella lo miro y vio como este le hizo una seña de saludo poniendo dos dedos en su frente de adentro hacia afuera.

Build toco suelo y empezó a correr concentrando todo su poder en la botella roja para incrementar su velocidad. Se fue tan rápido que no se fijo que la chica cayo lentamente al suelo con una mirada soñadora.

Kizuna fue corriendo a toda velocidad mientras evitaba a los estudiantes saltando sobre ellos o corriendo por unos momentos en la pared, donde usaba la suela de su zapato derecho, donde residía el poder de la botella tanque, para recorrer el camino como si llevara patines en un solo lado. Gracias a su actual forma, se podía mover más fácilmente en los pasillos que cuando estaba volando.

Siguió su camino mientras aceleraba dando pequeños saltos desde el piso o grandes saltos usando las paredes como apoyo. Corrió mientras tenía un mapa de la escuela en su pantalla viendo las rutas que el fugitivo pudo tomar viendo un GPS de donde se encontraba Hayuru en estos momentos. Continuo hasta que logro hallar a su objetivo.

Kizuna: ¡Ahí!- Grito al ver que cruzando el pasillo hacia adelante, un engranaje técnico podía ser visto. El rider lo siguió por detrás y se giró en la esquina para luego perseguirlo directamente a través del pasillo en serio.

Kizuna: ¡Himekawa! Lo encontré. Estoy en medio de la persecución en la vía de conexión del edificio de los de tercer año. A este ritmo, voy a alcanzarlo en el edificio de los de segundo año.

Un cruce en T se acercó ante sus ojos.

Al final de la ruta estaba casualmente el aula de Kizuna y los otros, el primer grupo de segundo año. Desde la ventana en el pasillo, la situación en el interior era visible. Si él no desaceleraba rápidamente, se estrellaría en el aula a este ritmo. Sin embargo, el material técnico no mostró ningún signo de desaceleración.

Kizuna: (¡No me digas que…!)- Abrió los ojos al ver que el resultado fue como lo predijo. El chico se estrelló en la ventana y voló en el aula.- ¡Imbécil! Eso es demasiado imprudente. Además, ¿¡Como te atreves hacer eso con un equipamiento tan valioso!? ¿¡No te das cuenta de lo que nos costo crear y armar eso!?

El chico no hizo caso y siguió a través de la clase de esa manera y se dirigió hacia el exterior del edificio. El fugitivo estaba demasiado agitado y perdió el juicio normal.

-¡Mierda, voy a irme de este lugar! ¡Ahora que esta humillación se ha expuesto para que todos puedan ver, escaparé de Ataraxia! ¡Seré libre! YO…-Sin embargo, por delante de él no estaba la libertad.

Lo que estaba delante era un [Heart Hybrid Gear] rojo. Lo que estaba delante era el futuro, donde su castigo estaba esperando.

Hayuru: ¡No vas a escapar!- Grito e invoco su espada.

-¡U-UWAWAWAAAAA~!- Grito de terror al ver su futuro y ser incapaz de frenar. El [Tecnic Gear] no podía ralentizarse inmediatamente, se mantuvo en dirección a [Neros].

Hayuru: ¡HAAAAAA~!- Grito mientras su espíritu de lucha resplandecía. Ella se enfrentó al [Tecnic Gear] y lo cortó su espada.

El estudiante masculino, que lo llevaba no fue herido, sino que solamente los cables de conexión de la armadura fueron divididos en dos con una diferencia delgada como el papel. El material técnico se separó y el estudiante masculino cayó a la piscina.

Kizuna: Buena emboscada.- Dijo entrando en escena tras saltar desde la ventana y caer cerca de la chica.

Hayuru: Gracias. Pero esto resulto gracias a que lo perseguiste y pude prepararme por delante de él.

Kizuna: Me alegra saber que fui de ayuda, pero…- En eso dirigió su mirada hacia el estudiante flotando en la piscina.

Hayuru: No hay necesidad de preocuparte. La persona no está herida.- Respondió anticipándose a la pregunta.

El estudiante no fue herido, sólo la parte que se une con el engranaje se dividió en dos, era realmente una habilidad increíble.

Kizuna: Bueno, puede ser cierto. Pero aun así parece que él también está bastante dañado.- Dijo mirando al estudiante varón que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento mientras que flotaba en la piscina, Hayuru desvió la mirada torpemente.

Hayuru: E-Eso… eso fue… un pequeño daño que no se puede evitar ¿no es así?- Dijo con sus mejillas enrojecidas de la culpa de la culpa, Kizuna involuntariamente resopló.- ¿Q-Qué pasa con esa reacción?

Kizuna: N-No, nada. Sólo pienso, que esto se convertirá en una charla una vez más en la escuela.- Respondió mientras frenaba su risa.- Además, esa cara que pones es muy tierna.

Himekawa desvió la mirada para no ver a Build, pues le estaba dando mucha vergüenza el hecho de que se riera de ella, pero a la vez, que le dijera que era tierna de esa forma tan segura y sincera.

* * *

-[Tercer caso]-

Hayuru: ¡Esta es Himekawa Hayuru del comité de moral pública! ¿¡Qué están haciendo aquí!?-Junto con los gritos de su voz, que era como un demonio sombrío, se abrió la puerta del almacén atlético.

Había un estudiante de segundo año de sexo masculino y una estudiante de primer año que se abrazaban en la parte superior de una estera. Los botones de los uniformes estaban desabrochados, ambos se habían quitado su ropa interior.

Hayuru: Que…- Sus frases se congelaron mientras su cara se volvió de un color rojo brillante.-¡Aah Caray! ¿¡Por qué nuestros estudiantes sólo siguen causando problemas descarados como estos!?

-¡Maldita sea, hijo de puta! ¿Por qué fuimos encontrados?

-S-Senpai, ya te he dicho que esto es arriesgado…

La pareja se abotonó la camisa del pánico, mientras que comenzaron a pelearse antiestéticamente.

Hayuru se aclaró la garganta y luego leyó los cargos de delito con la cara todavía roja.

Hayuru: Ustedes dos están claramente violando la quinta regulación de las reglas del consejo estudiantil de la escuela secundaria de Ataraxia, [una relación sexual ilícita está prohibida dentro de la escuela]. No se puede hacer ninguna excusa tras ser pillados in fraganti como esto.

-¿Y quién eres para decirlo?, ¡No pasas esto por alto, pero lo que ustedes están haciendo es lo mismo ¿verdad?!- Exclamo con enojo y la cara de Hayuru se tensó con un chasquido.

Hayuru: Que estás…

-¡Ustedes están haciendo cosas eróticas del modo que quieren, mientras que toman medidas enérgicas contra nosotros como esto! ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Algo así como eso es demasiado astuto!

Hayuru: Yo, yo no…

Kizuna: Cierra la boca.- Hablo poniéndose justo en frente de Hayuru usando un tono y mirada fría que denotaba que estaba enojado.

Hayuru: ¿H-Hida-kun?- Se sorprendió un poco por el tono que estaba usando su compañero mientras que el chico que le había gritado ahora se encontraba un poco tenso al recibir la mirada del rider.

Kizuna: Estamos haciendo eso a causa de la misión. No estamos haciendo esto como hecho de nuestros deseos a diferencia de otros como tú. Nos vemos obligados a hacer estos actos para recargar los [Heart Hybird Gear] que actualmente son nuestras mejores armas para combatir a [AU]. ¿Y te atreves que lo hacemos cuando queramos como si lo hiciéramos por placer? Entonces solo eres un chico hormonal con muchas agallas y pocos sesos.- Fue hablando de forma tranquila, pero seria que hizo temblar al chico mientras que la chica se aparto para no recibir la ira de rider.- Además, Himekawa aún no ha hecho algo como esto. Ella esta haciendo todo lo posible por nuestra gente y además mantener la ética, ¿Y te atreves a cuestionarla a pesar de todo lo que hizo, eh?

La mirada amenazante de Kizuna calló a la pareja con una mirada de perplejidad y miedo. Hayuru también, estaba mirando a la cara de Kizuna aturdida, pero a la vez un poco sonrojada.

Hayuru: Ah…-Exalo volviendo a sus sentidos y confirmó la identidad de los estudiantes con su terminal de información.- Entonces, voy a informar de este caso. Más tarde, un veredicto vendrá desde la academia. Hasta entonces por favor tomen sus clases como de costumbre.

En ese momento, la campana que informaba del final de la escuela en ese día sonó.

Hayuru: Eso es todo por hoy… vamos a casa, Hida-kun.

Así, la actividad de la moral pública cometida en este día llegó a su fin. Kizuna y Hayuru volvieron a la sala de orientación estudiantil, y después se prepararon para regresar a sus casas saliendo del aula.

Afuera había oscurecido por completo, tampoco había algún estudiante restante. Dentro de la escuela se hizo más tranquilo, sólo los sonidos de sus pasos resonaban extrañamente en voz alta.

La iluminación del pasillo y la escalera había sido mayormente desactivada, el muro blanco y el piso estaban muy bien reflejando la luz indirecta azul que se ejecutaba en la pared.

Kizuna: Himekawa, ¿siempre permaneces en la escuela hasta tan tarde?

Hayuru: Sí. Debido a que no hay fin de estudiantes que causan problemas.

Kizuna: Una verdad difícil de negar, Jajaja.- Comento algo nervioso, pues siente de que alguna manera, eso también lo involucra.

Se entendía eso de una actuación conjunta con Hayuru en estos pocos días, siempre y cuando ningún estudiante permaneciera en la escuela, habría algunos compañeros que estaban causando algún tipo de problema. En ese caso, aun cuando en este momento en el que ya era hora de volver a casa, tal cosa no era imposible.

Tanto ambos caminando al lado del otro, descendieron por la escalera.

Hayuru: Pero… también hay una buena cosa ¿sabes?

Kizuna: De verdad, ¿Cuál?

Hayuru: La escuela por la noche es muy tranquila, tan tranquila que me calma.

Kizuna: ¿Es así…? mucha gente piensa que la escuela por la noche da miedo. ¿Pero tú estás bien con eso?

Hayuru: Sí. Porque, ¿no es hermosa?- Pregunto mientras se detuvo en la escalera.

Kizuna no se dio cuenta de eso y bajó unos pasos antes de girarse.

Detrás de Himekawa, había una gran vista descendiendo de la escalera. La radiante luz de la luna brilló en esa vista, por lo que el contorno de Hayuru brilló maravillosamente. Cuando ella alzó la vista al cielo, su largo cabello negro se extendió con cuidado. Como si la princesa Kaguya provenía desde la luna. Tales palabras de repente flotaban en su mente.

Kizuna: Sí… hermosa.

Hayuru: ¿Cierto? La luz de las estrellas y la luna.

Kizuna: Muy cierto… (Aunque tu eres mas hermosa que eso.)- Penso eso ultimo para si mismo, pues Hayuru era una chica muy hermosa.

Hayuru asintió contenta al ver que alguien compartia su opinión y decidio bajar, pero dio una mala pisada.

Hayuru: ¿¡Kyaaa~!?- Grito mientras ella caia hacia abajo.

Kizuna: ¡Himekawa!- Grito mientras de inmediato extendía sus manos y atrapo a la chica en el aire.

Abrazó el cuerpo de Hayuru que caía directamente desde el frente. El equilibrio se desmoronó, pero él sólo se tambaleó por dos, tres peldaños antes de que de alguna manera se mantuviera firme.

Hayuru: Hi…Hida…kun.- Murmuro sonrojada al ver que ella estaba siendo abrazada por el chico.

Kizuna: Uf~, eso fue peligroso ¿no lo crees?- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a la chica. Lo hizo para ocultar su propia vergüenza al poder sentir en sus brazos a Hayuru.

Ella era delgada, se sentía poco fiable. Si sólo colocara un poco más de fuerza, sentía como si la fuera a romper. Ella era completamente diferente con Aine y Yurishia. Sin embargo, ella era suave y flexible.

Hayuru: E-Err, Hida-kun… Yo…- Trato de formular palabras, pero no podía.

Su cara estaba muy cerca con la de Kizuna. Ella vio hace tiempo que el era un chico bastante guapo. Con el tiempo, entendió el tipo de persona que era. Que es un hombre recto, firme, siempre luchará por lo correcto y hará todo lo posible para alegrar a la gente. Tal ves sea algo obsesionado con la ciencia, pero se notaba que puedes hablar con él. Además, al ser abrazada por él, podía sentir el firme cuerpo que él tenia, lo bien entrenado que estaba y una parte de ella le gusto eso.

Hayuru, cuyo rostro era bien ordenado como una muñeca, no pudo evitar admirar al chico como hombre. Su hermosa piel que era como la porcelana se tiñó de un color rosa claro. Dentro de sus ojos húmedos, partículas de luces rojas…

Kizuna/Hayuru: ¿EH?- Ambas exhalaron con sorpresa. Desde el cuerpo de Hayuru, una luz roja comenzó a salir.

Hayuru: H-Hida-kun, esto es…- Murmuro mientras que desde el cuerpo de Kizuna también, partículas de luz de color rosa se fueron levantando.

Kizuna: De ninguna manera, [Hear Hybird]…

Hayuru: ¿¡Eeh…!?-Exclamo en shock al oír eso.

En ese instante, la luz se fue. Fue un momento, pero... ¿realmente un [Heart Hybrid]? Lo que hicieron no era nada erótico… ¿Verdad?

Hayuru; Err…

Kizuna: Hace un momento, hicimos un [Heart Hybrid], pero… ¿Cómo paso esto?-Se pregunto mientras que su cabeza comenzaba a formular teorías a la vez que recordaba como se ejecuta este fenómeno.

Hayuru: Me… ¿Me pues des soltar…?- Susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Kizuna escuchara.

Kizuna: Ah, perdona.- Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos mientras ayudaba a la chica a ponerse de pie.-Lo siento, Himekawa. Eso sucedió tan rápido y yo solo...

Hayuru: No, fue mi culpa… me descuide al caminar y me salvaste, no hay nada de que disculpar.- Dijo con calma, pero su cara aun estaba roja y sus ojos mirando hacia abajo.

Sin embargo, mientras que ella le estaba diciendo que la liberara… era desconcertante que su propia mano se mantuviera agarrando de la ropa de Kizuna. Bueno, tal vez ella todavía estaba desorientada.

Hayuru: Lo siento, de verdad… eso, el cuerpo, de alguien como yo… incluso si lo tocas, no es agradable en absoluto. Perdona que te haga sentir incómodo así.

Kizuna: (¿Qué diablos esta diciendo?)- Pensó confundido antes de hablar.- Realmente no entiendo lo que estás tratando de decir, pero… no es incómodo ni nada de eso en absoluto. En realidad fue todo lo contrario.

Hayuru: Pero…yo no soy como Aine-san o Yurishia-san. Mi estilo no es bueno…- Comento mientras jugaba con sus dedos y Kizuna entendio.

Por lo general, Aine siempre se burlaba de ella, ¿así que en realidad recibía las bromas en serio de esta manera y termino perdiendo confianza en su apariencia? Vaya lio que causo la peli platina.

Kizuna: En cuanto al estilo de una chica, creo que es de mala educación decir esto y aquello, pero lo voy a decir con claridad debido a esta situación.- Dijo para luego posar su mirada en la chica.- Himekawa, tu estilo es muy bueno.

Hayuru: ¡Mentiras! ¡A los chicos les gustan las chicas con pechos grandes ¿cierto?! ¡Mi pecho es pequeño!- Grito con la cara roja dando a entender sus pensamientos sobre los chicos.

Kizuna: No todos somos asi ¿Sabes? No deberías compararte con Aine o Yurishia, pues ellas tienen su propio encanto y te puedo asegurar que el tuyo no perdera contra el de ellas.- Dijo calmadamente y Hayuru lo miro con una cara sorprendida.

Hayuru: ¿De verdad…?

Kizuna: Por supuesto, creo que seria raro el hecho de pensar que no eres atractiva. Deberías saber que hay muchos chicos interesados en ti y sacarte a alguna parte, pero tu actitud ante ese tipo de situaciones los asusta y prefieren no arriesgarse a tu ira y espada.- Explico y la chica agacho la cabeza avergonzada a que le recordaran de nuevo su actitud.- En todo caso, creo que eres sumamente hermosa y que tu estilo equilibrado es atrayente.

Hayuru: ¿En serio…?

Kizuna: Muy enserio. Mira, déjame revisar algo.- Dijo mientras buscaba en su bolsillo y sacaba su BuildPhone. Luego comprobó el [Hybrid Count] de Hayuru y sonrió al ver los resultados.- Mira esto, tu [Hybrid Count] es de ahora 38%. Has recuperaste un 10% de energía.

Hayuru: ¿10%? Pero… a pesar de que sólo se recuperó un 3% después de dos semanas…- Murmuro en shock, pues en un intnate logro recuperar más del triple de su energía en comparación de dos semanas. Esto era…- Esto es… el [Heart Hybrid].

En ese instante. Su pecho le dolía, penosamente. Sin embargo, era una sensación misteriosa, al igual que su corazón estaba satisfecho.

Hayuru: (Increíblemente, puede que no se sintiera mal.)- Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kizuna: Himekawa, ¿ocurre algo?- Pero la sonrisa se fue al escuchar esa pregunta.

Hayuru: ¿¡Hya!? ¡N-nada! ¡No me pasa nada!

Kizuna: Ok~. En ese caso será mejor que regresemos.

Hayuru: N-No tienes que decírmelo, ¡me voy a casa!- Tras exclamar eso, ella tomó la delantera y descendió por las escaleras con pasos rápidos, dejando a un Kizuna confundido. Pero su mente estaba en un conflicto.- (Hacer eso conmigo… no me pareció malo, ¿cómo podría?)

Hayuru se fue delante sin voltear atrás para que su cara roja no se quedara expuesta. De esa forma, dejo a Kizuna atrás, quien solo suspiro y camino a su propio paso, pues entendía que tal vez arruine las cosas si la persigue.

Con eso, un día más termina. Pero el día siguiente… no sería sencillo para ambos.

* * *

 **-En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Build con las botellas [Conejo] y [Tanque] a los lados-**


	10. Cap 9:La hermosa mujer de otro mundo y

**Capitulo 9: La hermosa mujer de otro mundo**

* * *

Kizuna: Aquí estoy, Nee-chan. ¿Para que me necesitas?- Dijo el Hida menor mientras entraba en una habitación donde estaba su hermana y su amiga.

Luego de terminar de ayudar a Hayuru con sus deberes del comité de disciplina, Kizuna fue llamado por Reiri, quien quería que fuera a una de las área industriales que se encuentra en [Ataraxia]. Dijo que quería mostrarle algo.

Kizuna no supo para que era, pero decidió hacer caso e ir al lugar. Ni en broma va a provocar a su hermana… no con lo que ella es capas de hacerle si se le ínsita.

Al llegar, de inmediato fue llevado hasta llegar a una habitación en blanco. Los únicos que se encontraban ahí eran Kizuna, Reiri y Kei. Sin embargo, Kizuna se fijo en el objeto que estaba dentro de la habitación.

Kizuna: ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto al ver la enorme caja negra.

Reiri: Es un simulador en el que hemos estado trabajando y por fin ha sido terminado.- Respondió con calma y orgullo.- Es capaz de recrear cualquier tipo de situación.

Los tres entraron dentro y Kizuna vio que el espacio a su alrededor era todo de color blanco. Era una habitación sin ventanas ni nada, solo una puerta que fue la que usaron para entrar.

Kei empezó a teclear en una tableta mientras que Kizuna estaba parado al medio mirando el lugar. En unos minutos, el espacio a su alrededor cambio y tomo la escena de una ciudad destruida sorprendiendo al chico.

Kei: {Esta es la función de escenario del simulador. También puede cambiar la ropa.}- Explico para teclear un poco y la ropa de Kizuna cambio a un atuendo militar verde.

Kizuna: ¡Genial! ¡Esto hará que sea mucho más fácil simular las batallas con armas magitech.- Dijo con felicidad mientras el espacio cambio a una sala de armas.- Es perfecto para que pueda entrenar y practicar con las distintas botellas que tengo.

Con este simulador, Kizuna podría practicar en varios tipos de situaciones diferentes. Lo cual es perfecto para ver con que botella iría mejor para cada tipo de situación, además de ver que habilidades puede usar con ellas. Con eso, para las próximas batallas, Kizuna sabrá que botella usar y que usos puede darle.

Reiri: También puede recrear cualquier lugar para citas, un hotel o cualquier cosa que prefieras.- Explico mientras los lugares cambiaban a escenas que ella había mencionado.- También puede recrear accesorios, juguetes y herramientas. Tiene una cama, ducha, un jacuzzi e incluso una maquina de karaoke.

Mientras cada lugar cambiaba a las escenas que mencionaba su hermana, el cerebro de Kizuna al fin entendió con que fin se creo esto… y era algo que el quería negar.

Kizuna: Por favor, Nee-chan… dime que esto no es para lo que creo que es.- Dijo mientras rezaba por la respuesta que quería oír… lamentablemente, esto era la realidad, ya que Reiri sonrió con confianza.

Reiri: ¿Qué no es claro? Es un simulador de citas que hemos desarrollado para hacer que las cosas con las chicas sean más fáciles.- Fue explicando con orgullo antes de alzar una mano en una pose digna y superior.- Lo llamamos [Love Room].- Declaro dejando a un chico desencajado y atónito.

Kei: {Además, cabe destacar que la división de ingenieros puso todos sus esfuerzos en este proyecto. ¡Asegúrate de agradecerle a nuestros jóvenes talentosos!}- Exclamo mediante el teclado con una sonrisa mientras que Kizuna recordaba como Momo se iba junto a otras chicas para ir a trabajar en algo y no lo dejaron unirse.

Kizuna: (¡Conque era esto en lo que ellas trabajaban!)- Pensó totalmente atónito ante esta verdad.- ¿Co…Como hiciste a que accedieran a hacer esto?

Kei: {No fue difícil, solo les dije el plan y ayudé con los planos y ellas prácticamente hicieron todo el trabajo aun sin pedirme nada a cambio con una sonrisa.}- Dijo mientras recordaba cuando ellas terminaron el [Love Room].

* * *

-Flash back-

 _-¡Banzai! ¡Banzai!- Gritaban de alegría las chicas del departamento de ingeniería al lograr completar el pedido._

 _Momo: Incluso si es para ayudar a Kizuna en algo tan descabellado y atroz como el [Heart Hybrid], mientras podamos servirle a la directora Shikina…-Se detuvo antes de entrar sus brazos dentro de su ropa.- ¡Yo, Kurumizawa Momo, hare lo que sea necesario!_

 _Tras exclamar eso, ella se saco la parte superior de su ropa mostrando su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba, donde ella en ese sector solo llevaba un bikini negro. Además, las otras chicas hicieron lo mismo mostrando el mismo atuendo mientras hacían una pose bastante seductora._

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Kizuna: ¡Momo! ¿¡Como pudiste traicionar y desperdiciar la tecnología de esa forma!?- Grito mientras caía en cuatro patas al suelo mirando hacia abajo.- ¡Este artefacto es una tontería!

Kizuna y Momo se habían convertido en compañeros inventores, pero jamás se imagino que la chica fuera a tal punto de crear semejante desperdicio de tecnología avanzada solo por la persona que admira.

Reiri: ¿De que estas hablando? Profundizar los lazos de confianza entre ustedes, y crear placer y excitación mental y físico… Si quieres obtener lo máximo de tus futuros [Heart Hybrids]…-Fue hablando mientras era rodeada de luz que se fue intensificando cubriendo todo el lugar hasta detenerse, dejando a Kizuna boqui abierto por lo que veía.- Esto es indispensable.

Kizuna: ¿¡C-C-Como puedes decir semejante cosa con una cara tan seria!? ¡Aquí los únicos que esperan maximizar el [Heart Hybrid] son ustedes dos! ¡Hay otras formas de fortalecer la confianza que no sean por medios románticos! Pero dejando eso a un lado… ¡QUE EN EL NOMBRE DE LOS 9 INFIERNOS DE DANTE TRAES PUESTO!

La razón por la que Kizuna grito eso último, es que tras desaparecer esa gran luz, mostro a Reiri usando un traje de conejita sexy de color negro. Esto hizo destacar su figura la cual daría envidia a cualquier modelo. Ella tenia unos pechos grandes, una cintura delgada y unas curvas bien marcadas. Por su lado, ella se miro a si misma y el atuendo que llevaba.

Reiri: Ou~. Así que este es la clase de cosas que te gustan ¿eh?

Kizuna: ¿¡Que tonterías dices ahora!? ¿¡Acaso te volviste loca!?- Grito con un enorme sonrojo mientras apartaba la mirada. No podía crear con la tranquilidad que actuaba su hermana en semejante tipo de situación.

Reiri: Como sea, te ordeno que uses esta instalación para que hagas un [Heart Hybird] inmediatamente.- Ordeno de brazos cruzados aun usando el atuendo de conejita.- Necesito confirmar su efectividad.

Kizuna: ¿Y si me niego?

Reiri: Oh~, te aseguro que no te gustara hacer eso.- Dijo con una sonrisa que le dio un tremendo escalofrió a Kizuna. Sin más opción, asintió de mala gana.

* * *

-Momentos después-

¿?: Y bien, ¿Para que me llamaste a este lugar? ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

Kizuna: Bueno, me pidieron que probara este nuevo dispositivo y pensé que tu serias la más indicada, Yurishia.- Dijo mientras miraba como la chica entraba.

A la chica con quien decidió hacer [Heart Hybrid] era Yurishia.

Kizuna había pensado que ella era la mejor opción, pues Aine ya tenia una buena carga en su Gear, además de que tenia confianza de que lograría un [Heart Hybrid] con ella sin muchas dificultades. Hayuru estaba descartada, ella odiaba las cosas pervertidas y si la llamaba para esto, de seguro que le gritaría o incluso le atacaría mientras grita que lo iba a castigar en el nombre de la moral pública. Por lo tanto, dejo solo a Yurishia.

Él sabía que ella le tenia confianza, pero aun no estaba muy seguro de lograr bien un [Heart Hybrid] con ella a la perfección, además de que ella malgasto mucha energía en la gran batalla y cuando enfrentaron al último [Smash]. Esta era la mejor forma de ver que tan bien resultaba la recarga con ella y de paso aumentarla para que se defendiera.

Kizuna empezó a operar la habitación haciendo que cambiara a distintos escenarios románticos.

Yurishia: ¡Wau~! ¡Esto es asombroso!- La chica estaba más que impresionada por cada cambio que hacia la habitación.

Kizuna: (¿Qué clase de situación excitaría a Yurishia?)- Pensó mientras cambiaba las escenas fijándose en las reacciones de la rubia. Kizuna debía tomarse esto enserio, aunque no quisiera, pues entendía la seriedad de recargar los [Heart Hybrid Gear].

El lugar cambiaba de un salón de clase, una habitación de hotel, una habitación antigua japonesa hasta una habitación negra de SM.

Yurishia: ¿Eh…?- Dejo salir un murmullo y Kizuna noto eso junto a como la barra del [Heart Count] brillo brevemente.

Kizuna: (No me digas que…)-Pensó un tanto desconcertado ente la idea, pero si era "eso", debía asegurarse.- ¿Ocurre algo, Yurishia?

Yurishia: No… no es nada. ¿Qué…Que pasa con esta habitación? Es de baja clase y pervertida. ¿Puedes regresarla a la otra habitación de hotel?

Kizuna: S-Si…-Murmuro tras ver el intento de la chica, ella era demasiado obvia dejando ver que esta habitación le interesaba.- (Por el momento, vamos a probar como nos va.)

Kizuna manipulo el lugar con la tablera y…

Yurishia: ¡EEEEH! ¿¡Q-Que es esto!?- Exclamo en shock… y era algo normal.

Ahora mismo, Yurishia llevaba un traje azul de sadismo. Ella se puso roja al ver lo que traía puesto y el sistema de este lugar interfiere con el cerebro haciendo parecer y sentir que realmente lleva ese tipo de ropa.

Era un traje compuesto de correas de corsé y con una alta tasa de exposición. Un material azul de esmalte reflejaba la iluminación, por lo que su atractivo era aún más visible. El traje no cavaba en su piel, era como si el traje hubiera sido ordenado a medida para el voluptuoso cuerpo perfectamente en forma de Yurishia.

Yurishia: ¡E-Espera Kizuna! ¿¡Qué es esto!?- Grito mientras se abrazó a sí misma para ocultar su cuerpo. Sin embargo, hacer eso era incapaz de ocultar el cuerpo de Yurishia. Su pecho presionado sobresalía de entre sus brazos.

Kizuna: Lo siento. Parece que algún tipo de error del sistema puso eso en ti por sí mismo.

Yurishia: Qu…-Puso una cara atónita como si el mundo había terminado.- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Haz algo!

Kizuna: De acuerdo, pero tendrás que esperar un poco. Este equipo es nuevo y en prueba, además es algo que no he visto antes. Me tomara un tiempo en solucionar esto.

Yurishia: ¿De…De verdad?

Kizuna: Sí, es por eso que, hasta entonces, por favor se paciente mientras lo arreglo.- Dijo para comenzar a manipular la tableta, aunque mintió ya que el sistema funciona de maravilla.- (Como era de esperarse de Momo, aunque no debió crear algo como esto.)

Yurishia: Eso es… lo entiendo, pero…- Torció el cuerpo de vergüenza. Y luego, después de que ella echó un vistazo a su propia figura que se vio reflejada en el espejo, su cara estaba poniéndose roja. Su cabello rubio y piel blanca realmente parecían atractivos, con el esmalte azul oscuro que brillaba.

Kizuna: Yurishia, ¿Odias ese tipo de ropa?

Yurishia: ¡Eh! S-Sí… obviamente.- Respondió en tartamudeo mientras sus ojos miraban a cualquier parte.

Kizuna noto esto sin dificultad, el tartamudeo que hacía era más que obvio. Diferente de la habitual Yurishia con confianza, parecía ansiosa por el miedo. Y luego, ser avergonzada como esto con sin ningún lugar para escapar, su cuerpo temblaba incapaz de calmarse, y ella envió una mirada impotente hacia Kizuna.

Kizuna: (¿Q-Qué pasa? ¡Ella es extrañamente linda en estos momentos!)- Pensó en pánico mientras ocultaba parte de su rostro con la Tablet y trato de disimular.- ¿P-Pasa algo Yurishia?

Yurishia: No, no me mires. Es vergonzoso.

Kizuna: L-Lo siento. Pero… es difícil no prestarte atención.

Yurishia: ¡Nun-, incluso si me dices eso, yo, no soy feliz…!- Grito al sentir la mirada de Kizuna.- (Yo, siento, que soy consciente de la mirada de Kizuza más fuerte de lo habitual...sin embargo, él está lamiendo todo mi cuerpo. Él está mirándome, en este aspecto… ¿Me pregunto si Kizuna también está entusiasmado?)

Cuando se imaginó eso, un suspiro profundo, naturalmente, se filtró desde su boca. Su corazón latía rápido.

Yurishia: Hey, Kizuna… verme usar este tipo de ropa… ¿te hace feliz?- Pregunto alzando su mirada hacia Kizuna, quien se puso nervioso.

Kizuna: Eso, eso es…- Tartamudeo un poco antes de tomar aire y buscar las palabras. Debía crear el mejor ambiente para lograr el [Heart Hybrid].- M-Mentiría si dijera que no. Soy un chico… y ver a una chica tan hermosa como tu usando algo así es muy excitante. Me es difícil desviar la mirada.

En cuanto a la reacción tímida de Kizuna, un poco de compostura nació dentro del corazón de Yurishia.

Yurishia: (No solo soy yo quien esta excitada, Kizuna también etas igual…¿Verdad? Incluso antes, Kizuna también se puso nervioso mirando mi apariencia en traje de piloto… En serio, me pregunto qué pasa cuando mi corazón obtiene esta dolorosa sensación debido a Kizuna. De alguna manera, es un poco irritante. Soy la dominante aquí. Contrólate, Yurishia Farandole.)-Su personalidad original que odiaba perder impulsó a Yurishia en una dirección extraña.- Y entonces, Kizuna, ¿qué estás planeando al hacer que lleve algo como esto?

Ella se acercó a Kizuna mientras mecía sus caderas. Y luego el dedo que estaba envuelto en un guante largo que le llegaba por encima de su codo estaba hurgando en el pecho de Kizuna.

Kizuna: ¡Que…! ¿¡Planeando!? ¡Yo no…!- Tartamudeo rojo de vergüenza, aun era muy nuevo en este tipo de cosas.

Yurishia se giró y le dio la espalda, ella estaba caminando hacia la ventana. En cuanto a su figura por detrás, Kizuna tragó saliva. La tasa de exposición de su trasero también era increíble. Su espalda se abrió en gran medida, un tejido que era como una cadena estaba excavando en la grieta de su culo, casi todo estaba desnudo. Su figura en traje de piloto que vio en el mar era increíble, pero era incomparable con esto.

Su culo blanco y grande se estaba moviendo arriba y abajo cada vez que caminaba. Era brillante, sin una sola mancha. Era un desprendimiento de la impresión de una fruta deliciosa en gran medida caída desde la madurez.

Yurishia: (Kizuna está mirando mi trasero, aunque trata de no hacerlo. Qué lindo.)- Pensó al ver lo tímido que era, pues sintió su mirada y a donde se dirigía. Pero sentir como el se avergonzaba tratando de ignorar su apariencia le parecido tierno.

A sí misma quien llevaba este traje pervertida siendo mirada por Kizuna. Pensando así, se estaba calentando el interior del cuerpo de Yurishia. Junto con eso, la luz dorada bailaba desde el cuerpo de Yurishia como destellos.

En cuanto a ese resplandor, Kizuna se sorprendió.

Kizuna: (¿La señal del [Heart Hybrid]? ¿¡Cómo, a pesar de que ni siquiera la he tocado!?)- Pensó atónito. Esta era la segunda vez que veía este fenómeno pasando de una manera que no sabía. Tal vez haya un método para realizar esto sin la necesidad de hacer algo erótico.

Cuando Yurishia había caminado hasta la gran ventana que se extendía desde el suelo hasta el techo, se dio la vuelta hacia Kizuna. Coincidiendo con aquel movimiento, su pecho se sacudió con un impulso como si fuera a ser forzado a salir del traje de sadismo.

La luz que brillaba desde la ventana en esta habitación oscura estaba colocando una sombra sobre el cuerpo de Yurishia. Yurishia, quien estaba dando la espalda en el paisaje nocturno, parecía una hechicera que flotaba en el mar de joyas.

Era como si Kizuna fuera atrapada por la magia, y empezó a caminar vacilante hacia Yurishia. Tal vez Yurishia también consiguió excitarse, ya que su piel se tiñó de un rosa pálido, y estaba ligeramente sudando.

Yurishia acarició con las manos su culo hasta la cintura, y luego su pecho, como para determinar su propia línea corporal.

 _-¿Quieres tocar?-_ Era como si estuviera invitando a Kizuna para eso.

Cuando Kizuna quiso llevar su mano hacia adelante, pero resistió y sacudió la cabeza antes de darse una palmada.

Kizuna: (¿Qué estaba por hacer?)- Se dijo poniendo una mano en su cara.

Yurishia: Vaya, y yo que pensé que me pondrías una mano encima.- Dijo con un tono coqueto y le envió un guiño.

En eso, Yurishia camino hasta quedar al lado de Kizuna y comenzó a arrastrar su mano por el cuerpo del varón. Estaba quitando el botón del uniforme de Kizuna.

Kizuna: ¿Yu…Yurishia?- Tartamudeo mientras sentía el toque de la chica, quien era muy hábil en lo que hacía. Sus delgados dedos se deslizaron a través de la brecha de la camisa.- ¿Eh? ¡Esp-, esto es…!

Yurishia comenzó a buscar a tientas el pecho de Kizuna.

Yurishia: Fufuu, antes de esto tocaste mi pecho, por lo que este es el pago por eso.

Kizuna: ¿Q-Qué?- Tartamudeo confuso, ¿Cuándo hizo eso?

Yurishia hizo cosquillas en la punta del pecho de Kizuna.

Yurishia: ¿Cómo está? ¿Me pregunto si un chico también lo siente?

Las puntas de los dedos de Yurishia se movían hacia arriba y abajo como si parpadearan del pecho de Kizuna.

Kizuna: Es…espera.- Murmuro mientras que su mente se concentro en su pecho. Una sensación de estremecimiento corrió a través de su pecho hacia su cuerpo.- (¡Kuh! Ella me tiene.)

Yurishia: Ufufu, como pensé, lo estás sintiendo. Entonces, muéstrame algo aún mejor ¿bien?

Los botones de la camisa de Kizuna se desabrocharon hasta la parte inferior, entonces, su camisa fue volteada. Mirando hacia el pecho de Kizuna, Yurishia entrecerró los ojos felices.

Era un pecho robusto con unos débiles músculos, pero bien formados. Aquel pecho sentía las puntas de los dedos de Yurishia con sensibilidad.

Yurishia: De ninguna manera, esto es lindo…Y de alguna manera, excitante.-Dijo mientras extendía su lengua y lamia un poco en la punta del pecho de Kizuna.

Kizuna: ¿¡Uwaaa!?- Grito al sentir una sensación que nunca había experimentado antes. Sentía una picazón dulce desde la punta de su pecho.

Yurishia: ¿Has hecho alguna vez algo como esto?

Kizuna: ¿¡Como si eso fuera posible!? ¡No hay manera que haya hecho esto!- Grito y Yurishia sonrió en triunfo de la victoria.

Yurishia: Ya veo ¿Así que entonces voy a recibir la primera vez de Kizuna?

Kizuna: ¡Deja de decir eso de una manera tan extraña!

Yurishia: Incluso si has chupado antes, nunca has sido chupado hasta ahora ¿cierto?

Kizuna, al escuchar eso, de repente recordó el [Heart Hybrid] con Aine. Esto hizo que tragar saliva audiblemente y se pusiera rígido rígido.

Yurishia: ¿Kizuna?

Kizuna: ¿Eh? N-no, algo así como chupar, ¿cómo podría yo…?

Yurishia: Deberías haberlo hecho con el pecho de tu madre…

Kizuna: ¿Qué…?-Murmuro desconcertado al entender a lo que se refería y se asustó cuando los ojos de Yurishia se estaban volviendo peligrosos.

Yurishia: Kizuna… ¿con quién lo hiciste?

Kizuna: (¡Uwaa! ¡Su mirada es terroríficaaaaa!)- Pensó en pánico mientras sudaba a balas.

Yurishia: ¿Fue con Hayuru? ¿O tal vez Aine?

Kizuna: T-Tranquila. Pensé que te referías a una chica porque no había forma de que recordara algo cuando solo tendría un año o dos de edad.

Yurishia: No te sirve de nada mentir. Aunque eso podría ser cierto, tu reacción y mirada delatan que recordaste algo reciente.-Dijo manteniendo su mirada de muerte en el joven rider.

Kizuna: (¡Maldición!)- Grito internamente mientras retrocedía. Peor por eso, al ser sorprendido, su mano tocó accidentalmente la consola flotando en el aire.

Yurishia: ¿E-Espera? ¿¡Que es esto!?-Grito cuando ambas manos se ataron con grilletes y sus ojos también fueron envueltos con vendas. Ambas restricciones estaban hechas de cuero suave, por lo que su cuerpo estaba siendo retenido sin que sintiera dolor. -¿K-Kizuna? ¡Tramposo! ¿¡D-onde estás…!?"

Kizuna: ¡L-Lo siento! Esto es realmente sólo una coincidencia. Mi mano rozó la consola y…

Yurishia: ¡Ya está bien, libérame rápidamente!- Grito estando enojada, o mejor dicho, parecía más a asustada. Su impresión fue totalmente opuesta de la Yurishia que era como una reina en este momento.

Kizuna: Yurishia…-Murmuro mientras se acercaba a ella.

Sintiendo su presencia, el hombro de Yurishia se contrajo por la sorpresa. Ella no sabía lo que se haría con ella o incluso resistirse. Parecía que ella tenía miedo de eso. Esa era Yurishia, el as más fuerte del mundo que no le temía a nada y estaba temblando de cada pequeña acción. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo la cara de Yurishia estaba ruborizada, su respiración se volvía irregular.

De todo el acontecer hasta ahora, Kizuna por fin tuvo una hipótesis.

Kizuna: (Por casualidad, ¿Yurishia es de un gusto SM?)- Pensó mientras pensaba en todas las pruebas que tenía.

Desde que llevaba ese traje, el índice de [Heart Hybird] a aparecido de vez en cuando. Además, cuando ella estaba actuando como una reina también, ahora que ella estaba actuando como un animalito, pero no uno asustado, sino excitado.

No había ninguna duda. Entonces, lo que quedaba era…

Reiri:{ _Al hacer un acto que coincida con la disposición sexual de tu pareja, realza el placer mental y excitación. Mediante la estimulación de las zonas erógenas de manera eficiente, infringe fuerte placer físico.}_ \- Fueron las palabras de su hermana las que resonaron y Kizuna dio un suspiro mental al ver lo que tendría que hacer.

Kizuna: (Bueno, si voy a hacer esto, tendre que hacerlo bien.)-Se dijo para mirar que parte tocar. Las zonas erógenas que más afectan a una chica son: Su pecho y culo. Había otros lugares, pero esos son más privados y de ninguna forma Kizuna cruzaría la línea.

El chico llevo su mano a una de las partes…y la agarro.

Yurishia: ¡AAAAn-!

Kizuna: (¡Increíble! ¡Pero que Suave!)- Pensó sorprendido al sentir el trasero de Yurishia.-(Pero…¡Qué pasa con esta sensación! ¿Es realmente este un cuerpo humano? Es como la suavidad de una nieve fresca, pero muy esponjosa.)

Yurishia: Esp… ¿K-Kizuna? ¿¡Dónde estás tocando!?- Grito mientras sentía como el chico frotaba su trasero con sus manos.

Kizuna: (Asombroso. Si se toca, se siente muy bien. No importa lo mucho que estoy frotando, no me voy a cansar de ello. ¿Es así como se siente cuando uno despierta su lado hormonal?)

Yurishia: AA-, ah, aaa, fuAaaAAnn…- Ella estaba tratando desesperadamente de escapar gemidos por la caricia amorosa de Kizuna. Sin embargo, con las dos manos restringidas, no podía mover su cuerpo de manera satisfactoria, ella tampoco entendía la posición de Kizuna debido a la venda de los ojos. Por el contrario, era como si ella estaba temblando con ese gran culo delante de los ojos de Kizuna.

Y entonces la luz dorada empezó a esparcirse desde el cuerpo de Yurishia.

Kizuna: (El [Heart Hybrid] ya está empezando ¿Eh?)-Pensó al ver como el fenómeno comenzó y sabía que debía estimularla más para lograr que sea más rápido y eficiente…por lo que miro cierta parte que sin duda debía ser la que más la estimularía.-(Seguramente su pecho gigante. ¿Acaso son los poderes genéticos de las americanas?)-Saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza y miro a Yurishia.- Yurishia, voy a quitarte la parte de arriba.- La chica parecido algo sorprendida por lo dicho, pero solo asintió.

Yurishia levanto los brazos y Kizuna desato la parte que sujetaba los pechos de la chica, dejando libre ambas montañas. Kizuna se sorprendió una vez más al ver la magnitud que poseía la chica para luego acostarla en la cama con él encima para luego masajear sus pechos.

Yurishia gemía de placer mientras sentía como las manos del chico masajeaban su parte más sensible.

Yurishia: ¿Qué es esto? Esto es…-Susurro sin saber como reaccionar mientras la luz del [Heart Hybrid] se hacía más fuerte.

Kizuna: Yurishia…-Susurro mientras se acercaba al rostro de la mencionaba y la acariciaba su cara con su mano.

Yurishia: Kizuna…-Susurro de forma soñadora mientras la banda en sus ojos desaparecía y veía con cariño al chico.- ¿Ya acabamos?

Kizuna: No te preocupes.-Le contesto para luego agarrar uno de los pezones de la rubia.

Yurishia: ¡Kya~…Ahhh~!-Grito de placer mientras Kizuna masajeaba sus pechos y pezones volviendo la luz más fuerte hasta que la luz desapareció, mostrando en una tabla que la energía de la armadura de Yurishia se recargo hasta sobrepasar el 85%.

Kizuna: *Suspiro* El [Heart Hybrid]…ha sido un éxito.- Dijo con cansancio acostado en la cama para luego girar su mirada a Yurishia, quien se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente al lado suyo. El chico decidido llevarla a su cuarto para luego volver al suyo. Sus días de escuela no son nada comunes.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Dentro de la sala de comando de Ataraxia, se encontraba Kizuna junto a su equipo de [Amaterasu], también estaban presentes Reiri y su amiga Kei. Hoy fueron llamados por un asunto que surgió hace poco.

Kizuna: ¿Ondas de radio misteriosas?

Reiri: Si. Anoche, a las 02:10 de la hora estándar de la [MegaFlota Japón], detectamos una débil señal de radio. La fuente era…Guam.

Yurishia: ¿Guam?- Pregunto con seriedad al escuchar el nombre, pues es una isla perteneciente a Estados Unidos en Micronesia en el pacífico occidental.

Kei: {No conocemos el origen de la señal. Pero parece que haber salido de una base militar de USA en Guam, y hay una gran posibilidad de que alguien la enviara.}

Kizuna: Lo que quiere decir que… puede haber un superviviente ahí.

Hayuru: Un superviviente…-Murmuro con sorpresa y tanto Yurishia y Aine se miraron sin saber que decir.

Reiri: Amigo o enemigo, alguien nos envió un mensaje desde ahí. Nuestra misión esta vez…es determinar la fuente de las ondas de radio. Por lo que irán a Guam para revisar de donde vino.

Kizuna: Ya veo, pero esta misión será muy peligrosa.-Dijo con seriedad, pues a pesar de que Guam es una isla, es lo suficientemente grande para que allá una entrada a [AU] y técnicamente…era zona enemiga.

Aine: No te preocupes.-Dijo con calma llamando la atención de Kizuna.- Acabaré con los enemigos con mi [Corruption Armament] si debo hacerlo.

Yurishia: ¿Ara? Pensé que ya no podías usar a [Pulverizer].

Aine: Kuh…

Yurishia: Desapareció después de un tiempo, ¿Cierto? Ese [Corruption Armament] de la que estabas tan orgullosa.

Lo que dijo Yurishia era cierto, después de que Aine utilizo a [Pulverizer], este termino desapareciendo y Aine no fue capas de sacarlo otra vez. Al mismo tiempo, en ese momento, cuando Kizuna se des transformo de su nueva forma, [Zero Form], el [Heart Gear] entro a su cuerpo y la [Zero Bottle] se volvió una botella vacía.

Parece que el [Corruption Armament] y el [Zero Form] tiene un tiempo de uso, donde cuando se acaba, estos desaparecen.

Aine: E-Entonces, solo debo volver a hacer otro [Climax Hybrid].- Dijo con el rostro un poco sonrojado mirando a Kizuna, pues lo más probable es que para volver a sacar esos poderes, Kizuna y Aine debían volver hacer un [Clímax Hybrid].

Yurishia: Ara~, eso será imposible. Es mi turno de intentarlo.- Dijo sonrojada mirando a Kizuna.- Ne~, Kizuna. ¿Qué tal si continuamos lo que dejamos antes?

Hayuru: ¡Es suficiente!- Grito con vergüenza deteniendo a ambas compañeras.

Kizuna: *Suspiro* Este será un día largo.- Dijo mientras se masajeaba la sien, lo que debe afrontar uno cuando es líder de un grupo.- En todo caso, vamos andando y no perdamos más tiempo.

-Entendido.- Dijeron las chicas para seguir a su capitán, quien demostró ser un buen líder.

Cuando el grupo salió de la sala de operaciones, Kei se acercó a Reiri.

Kei: Re-ri, ¿qué crees tú?-Dijo hablando con su voz.- Esas ondas de radio parecían estar enviando algún tipo de dato.

Reiri: No sabremos que encontraremos hasta que lleguemos ahí, pero si vamos a ver…será mejor que vayamos hasta el final.-Contesto seriamente, sin deceso de retroceder ante las adversidades.

Kei: ¿Y si quien envió esos datos es la ?

Reiri: Entonces…me encargare personalmente.-Dijo preparada para afrontar lo peor.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Sobre el océano, se encontraba el equipo de Amaterasu volando en dirección a Guam, donde las chicas llevaban puesto sus [Heart Hybrid Gear] mientras que Kizuna usaba su forma HawkGatling.

El grupo voló por un rato y por fin llegaron a su destino.

Aine: Así que esto es Guam.-Dijo mirando a la isla que tenia algunas ciudades.- Esta muy callado.

Kizuna: Eso es cierto. Demasiado tranquilo.-Dijo intranquilo, pues normalmente, en este tipo de lugares, habría unas armas mágicas rondando y patrullando la zona. Pero no se veía a ninguno.- Lo mejor será separarnos y cubrir más terreno, de esa forma terminaremos más rápido. Himekawa y yo iremos a la ciudad Tumon. Yurishia y Himekawa, ustedes vayan a la base de la fuerza aérea de Andersen.

Yurishia: Espera, ¿Por qué vas con Hayuru y no conmigo?-Pregunto algo molesta y el rider suspiro.

Kizuna: Eso se debe a que necesito que tengamos fuerza equilibrada. Tu equipamiento tiene gran poder y puede manejar fácilmente a varios enemigos mientras que Aine es muy capas para derrotar a adversarios cuando se encuentren en un lugar cerrado. Por otra parte, Himekawa también es muy hábil manejando varios contrincantes y yo podre manejar y adaptarme a cualquier tipo de ataque sorpresa que venga de una entrada.- Respondió dejando a Yurishia sin ninguna forma de contrarrestar.- En todo caso, separemos nos y comencemos a trabajar para irnos rápido. Estamos en territorio enemigo después de todo.

-¡Entendido!-Asintieron y los grupos se separaron.

Cuando Yurishia y Aine aterrizaron, ambas se sacaron sus armaduras y entraron en la base con pistolas en sus manos. Ambos comenzaron a entrar e ir con cuidado por la base hasta llegar al sala de control, donde se supone que fue enviado el mensaje.

Aine abrió el panel que controlaba el sistema de seguridad de la puerta para hackearlo hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Ambas entraron apuntando sus armas y revisando el interior. Sin embargo…no había signo alguno de otra persona aparte de ellas mismas.

Aine: Parece que limpiaron el lugar antes de irse.- Comento sarcásticamente acercándose a Yurishia.- Un excelente ejemplo para soldados en todas partes.

Yurishia: Así parece…excepto por eso.-Dijo apuntando a una radio que se notaba que fue usada hace no mucho tiempo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de las calles de la ciudad, Hayuru y Kizuna estaban caminando con sus equipamientos puestos mirando a sus alrededores. Kizuna cambio a su forma RabbitTank por ser su forma más equilibrada y que le permitirá reaccionar rápido a cualquier eventualidad.

Kizuna: Esto es terrible.-Murmuro viendo el paisaje desolado y destruido, que hizo que apretara los puños.- Maldición.

Mientras ambos caminaban y miraban los alrededores, Hayuru vio un oso de peluche con una pañuelo en el cuello. Ella se detuvo al verlo y un recuerdo vino a su mente.

Kizuna: ¿Himekawa, pasa algo?- La chica reacciono al ser llamada.

Hayuru: ¿Eh? No es nada.- Respondió con una sonrisa tranquila.

Kizuna: Ya veo.- Comento, pero no fue engañado por la falsa sonrisa que tenia su compañera. Sabia que algo la molestaba, pero no sería bueno bajar los ánimos en un lugar tan peligroso en donde están ahora.

Hayuru tomo el peluche y lo miro con una mirada triste.

Hayuru: Si hay un superviviente, entonces yo…

{ _Gracias, Onee-chan._ }- La voz de una niña resonó en su cabeza.

Kizuna miro disimuladamente a Hayuru, era obvio que algo le había pasado para que mirara de esa forma el muñeco…con una mirada de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Sin embargo, ambos pudieron escuchar a alguien murmurando una melodía.

Ambos fueron de inmediato a donde provenía y al llegar al sitio, donde se encontraba una chica. En frente de la bella mujer, había una mesa redonda elaborada y un juego de té por la tarde. Sola, sola, estaba bañada por la luz de la luna mientras disfrutaba del té.

Su edad era probablemente alrededor de veinte años. Con el pelo largo y verde y el cuerpo delgado, ella era una mujer muy bonita. Llevaba ropa que se ajustaba bien a la línea de su cuerpo, exhibiendo su atractivo sexual.

La ropa que estaba decorada con líneas azules y doradas profundas tenía una atmósfera como un uniforme militar de algún lugar. Sin embargo, tenía una calidad diferente donde el valle de sus pechos y sus muslos estaban expuestos indefensa.

Esa belleza estaba ociosamente mirando al cielo, tal vez por no haber notado a Kizuna y Himekawa todavía. Las pupilas púrpuras dentro de sus ojos entrecerrados brillaban. ¿Qué demonios veían esos ojos alegres? Sus labios brillantes sonreían gentilmente, parecía que iba a cantar una canción en cualquier momento.

Ella estaba esperando expectante a que alguien llegara. Así era como se veía su atmósfera.

Hayuru: ¿Acaso ella es una sobreviviente?- Pregunto llamando a esa mujer. Kizuna también la estaba observando, pero algo andaba mal.

Esa mujer estaba completamente tranquila a pesar de estar en una zona de alto riesgo. Estaba sentado en un montículo a plena luz del día en vez de estar escondida en un lugar para no ser vista por armas mágicas. Y, sobre todo, los instintos de Kizuna le decían que tuviera cuidado con esa mujer.

Hayuru se acercó más para dar dos o tres pasos, luego abrió las manos con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la mujer.

Hayuru: Usted ya está a salvo, así que por favor esté tranquilo. Venimos de [Megafloat Japón].-La mujer dirigió su mirada lentamente hacia Hayuru. Los ojos morados miraban fijamente el [Heart Hybrid Heart] de color rojo.- Vinimos a investigar este lugar. Disculpe...¿es usted alguien que vive en este lugar?

Los labios brillantes de la mujer se abrieron.

¿?: Vaya, vaya.-Dijo con una voz que sonaba extrañamente feliz para alguien que estaba feliz de que llegara la ayuda. La mujer se levantó de la silla.

Era alta y sus piernas largas. Era como una modelo extranjera que corría descalza, su figura era perfecta. Era una belleza moldeada milagrosa. La ropa que él pensaba que era una falda era terriblemente corta cuando ella estaba de pie. El traje de cuerpo en su región inferior que llevaba debajo de la falda estaba a la vista.

Sin embargo, esa mujer no mostró ninguna timidez sobre su propia ropa. Ella unió sus manos y sonrió con gran felicidad.

¿?: No eres a quien estoy esperando… pero, para poder reunirme con [Neros] de todas las cosas. Estoy realmente feliz.

Kizuna/Hayuru: (¿Qué?)-Fue el pensamiento conjunto de ambos. ¿Por qué, ella sabía el nombre de Neros? Ahora que lo pienso, su ropa…

Parecía un traje de piloto.

Hayuru: De casualidad, ¿eres alguien del equipo de [Heart Hybrid Gear] de América? Si ese es el caso, ¿estás realizando algún tipo de operación aquí?-Pregunto al darse cuenta del atuendo de la mujer.

Kizuna: No. Ella no lo es.- Dijo seriamente, pues tiene cabello verde y ese traje no tiene ningún diseño parecido a los que usa los americanos.

¿? Pero este es un buen presagio. Así, tal vez pronto pueda encontrarme con ella.-Dijo con un tono alegre para luego decir desde sus los labios amorosos resuena con una voz alegre.- [Zeel].

De su cuerpo, las partículas verdes se desbordaron.

Hayuru: ¿¡Es-Esto es…!?-Levanto la voz nerviosa al ver un fenómeno que reconocía fácilmente.

La luz verde comenzó a solidificarse. Las partículas de luces se convirtieron en una armadura que cubría ese cuerpo. Junto con una luz visiblemente radiante, el resplandor verde se disipó.

Mirando esa apariencia, Kizuna murmuró inconscientemente.

Kizuna: [Heart Hybrid Gear]…

Se creó una armadura austera como si protegiera el delgado cuerpo de la belleza. Varios escudos la protegían, dándole la impresión de ser una fortaleza personal sólida, sin duda era un engranaje híbrido del corazón. Sin embargo, su atmósfera era diferente en algún lugar en comparación con Kizuna y los Gears de las demás.

Y entonces reconoció esa silueta.

Kizuna: Es ella…La que detuvo el ataque de Aine en la batalla de hace 2 semanas.- Susurro al reconocer la figura que le mostro su hermana al día siguiente del suceso.

Hayuru: Qui…Quien, ¿¡Quien diablos eres tú!?- La mujer sonrió tranquilamente igual que antes ante la pregunta.

Aldea: Soy Aldea. Por favor, cuida de mí.-Ella se presentó fácilmente. Pero ese nombre era raro, no era un nombre típico de ningún país que ambos conocieran. Seguramente ese era un nombre falso.

Hayuru: ¿A qué país perteneces? ¿Dónde conseguiste ese Gear?

Aldea: Pertenezco al Imperio Vatlantis.

Kizuna: Imperio de…¿Vatlantis?

¿Existía un país con ese nombre? Lo más probable es que ella solo estuviera haciendo el ridículo, pero algo le decía que no estaba bromeando.

Aldea presionó un dedo en sus labios e inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera preocupada.

Aldea: Y entonces, eso ... lo que llamaste Gear, ¿estás hablando de mi armadura mágica? Si es así, creo que lo había hablado antes, pero este es [Zeel]. Por favor, observa como mejor te parezca.

Kizuna: (Maldición, ¿¡qué tan descarada puedes ser!?)- La cabeza de Kizuna estaba en caos. ¿Qué partes de lo que dijo eran ciertas y por qué sentía una enorme sensación de peligro proveniente de ella?

Ya sabía que era cierto que el nombre de su equipo es [Zeel], pues así fue como lo convoco. Además, en la batalla anterior, ese Gear fue capas de detener parte del ataque del [Pulverizador] de Aine, cosa que debía ser imposible.

Kizuna se calló con una cara sombría. El sudor frío fluía de todo su cuerpo. Pero luego se puso firme, no era hora de dudar o sentirse intimidado.

Hayuru también se tensó de manera similar a él. Su boca abierta estaba literalmente abierta. Aldea tenía una sonrisa amable, como si dijera "¿Estás bien?"

A pesar de que ella contestó todas sus preguntas, no podían entender su verdadera identidad en absoluto.

Kizuna: Entonces, ese Imperio de Vatlantis que mencionaste antes…¿Me puedes decir dónde esta? Nunca he oído hablar de él.

Aldea: Es un gran imperio, gobierna más de la mitad del mundo, ¿sabes? Qué desafortunado para ti no saberlo.

Kizuna: ¿De verdad? Qué raro, jamás oí de un lugar que logro eso. Debí perderme las noticias cuando lo anunciaron.- Bromeo para mantener la calma y Aldea sonrió alegremente y señaló detrás de ella con un gesto elegante.

El paisaje detrás de ella era como un paisaje que flotaba sobre una superficie de agua, estaba temblando suavemente.

"Una entrada."

El punto de contacto que conectaba el mundo de este lado con otro universo. Era una pared desconcertante con forma de rectángulo. El tamaño era variado, el grande tenía una altura de varios cientos de metros. La longitud podría llegar incluso a varios kilómetros. No tenía grosor, era transparente, por lo que su existencia era difícil de notar. Sin embargo, cuando se miraba con cuidado, el paisaje al otro lado de la entrada se balanceaba como si se mirara a través de un espejo distorsionado o agua. En este momento, tal cosa ciertamente existía detrás de Aldea.

Aldea: Está en el otro lado que sabes. ¿No es eso obvio? Caray, por favor, no te burles de mí.-Contesto enviando a los dos una mirada encantadora y de reproche.

Esta mujer, ¿estaba diciendo que era una persona de la UA?

Kizuna ahora entendía todo, pues, aunque suene loco, si era verdad, entonces todo cuadraría. Por qué apareció y defendió flotas enemigas ante el ataque de Aine, el porque estaba en este sitio de manera tan despreocupada, por qué llamaba su Gear como armadura mágica.

Si ella de verdad viene del otro lado, entonces debe ser sumamente peligrosa.

Aldea: ¿Ya terminaron tus preguntas?

Kizuna: Eso creo, aunque me sorprende ver que nuestra misteriosa compañía sea alguien del otro lado. Por esa razón no habíamos oído hablar de ese imperio que mencionaste.

Aldea: Ya veo, pero en ese caso, me pregunto si ya puedo preguntar. ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu armadura mágica?-Dijo señalando el traje de Kizuna.

Kizuna: Si te refieres a la armadura que llevo puesta, desafortunadamente para ti, esto no es un Gear, o como tú lo llamas, armadura mágica.

Aldea: ¿De verdad? Pues ciertamente no parece una. Que lastima, eso significa que no serás divertido.

Con una mirada dudosa, Hayuru se enfrentó a Aldea.

Hayuru: ¿Tiene pruebas de su reclamación como persona de [AU]? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

Aldea: Sí, sí, sobre eso. Empezar con mi primer objetivo es…-Sus ojos brillaban de forma peligrosa.- Para sacar el núcleo de dentro de tu cuerpo.

Kizuna: (¿¡Ella quiere que!?)- Grito internamente antes de girarse a su compañera.- Himekawa, ten cuidado!

Aldea: Fufufu. Me llevare tu núcleo, Neros.-Dijo con tono divertido y extendió su mano, donde una luz brillo y una lanza apareció en su mano. Luego de eso, hizo girar su lanza y las rocas en el suelo comenzaron a flotar para ir a atacar a ambos.

Kizuna y Hayuru dieron un gran salto para atrás y esquivaron fácilmente el ataque. Luego de eso, corrieron a un lado para quedar fuera de la ruta visual de Aldea.

Kizuna: Eso estuvo cerca.

Hayuru: ¿Realmente ella viene de [AU]?-Murmuro con la guardia en alto.

En eso, vieron como los escombros se juntaron y crearon un camino en el medio del aire, donde Aldea camino tranquilamente mirando a ambos jóvenes.

Aldea: Que aburrido. Escapar de esa forma. Divirtámonos más.

Kizuna: Himekawa, estate bien alerta. No sabemos que habilidades tiene su Gear y de lo que es capaz con ella. Ella claramente es nuestro enemigo.

Hayuru: En ese caso…[Sword!]- Exclamo y su espada apareció en su mano para luego con ella ir al ataque. Sin embargo, partes de la armadura en la espalda de Aldea se separaron de ella y se pusieron adelante en forma de cruz, donde bloquearon el ataque de Hayuru, haciéndola retroceder.- Kuh…[Blade!]- Las espadas voladores de ella salieron y fueron a atacar a Aldea en dos direcciones, pero ella ni se movió y las cruces se movieron poniéndose frente a las armas y crearon una especie de ventana purpura, donde las espadas fueron tragadas.

De repente, otra ventana igual apareció frente a Kizuna y Hayuru, donde los [Blade] de la chica salieron y casi golpean a ambos, aunque una de ellas roso la mascara de Kizuna.

Kizuna: Eso fue…

Hayuru: Es igual…a ese momento.-Dijo mientras recordaba como ella y Aine fueron capturadas por un domo oscuro que no les permitió ni comunicarse con alguien.- (Eso significa que ella es…)

Aldea: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Oye, que tal…¿¡Si me entretienen un poco más!?- Grito para saltar y atacar a Kizuna.

Este lo vio venir dio un salto hacia al lado, logrando esquivar el ataque.

Aldea: Vaya, eres rápido para reaccionar.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hayuru: ¡Maldita!-Grito mientras saltaba al ataque y ambas chicas se encontraron, donde chocaron armas. Sin embargo, Aldea rompió la defensa de Hayuru y tenia la punta de su lanza frente a la nariz de ella.- Kuh…

Aldea: Esto es tan aburrido.-Dijo con una cara de decepción para luego levantar su arma.- Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Kizuna: Me quitaste las palabras de la boca.-Dijo llamando la atención de Aldea, quien vio a Build al lado suyo con su [Drill Crusher] en sus manos en su forma espada.

Aldea reacciono y bloqueo el ataque para luego atacar a Kizuna, pero este dio un salto y termino detrás de ella para darle una patada trasera a la chica. Ella retrocedió y vio como Build se acercó a su persona en un instante. Ambos comenzaron un duelo con sus armas donde atacaban y bloqueaban hasta que dieron un salto para atrás alejándose.

Aldea: Jajajajaja, y yo que pensaba que serias aburrido, pero resulta que me das más diversión que Neros.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa viendo fijamente a Build.- Entonces, ¿Seguimos?

Tras decir eso, Aldea salto al ataque y Kizuna se puso en guardia. Sin embargo, un rayo apareció chocando contra el piso entre Aldea y el rider, donde la chica de otro mundo se vio obligada a retroceder. Ella retrocedió y miro arriba.

Aldea: Eso es…-Dijo mirando arriba viendo una armadura azul con detalles dorados.

Yurishia: Me pregunto a que se debía todo este alboroto.-Dijo la rubia americana mirando a Aldea. Ella junto a Aine llegaron a escena.

Kizuna: Me alegro de que llegaran.-Dijo con una sonrisa bajo su casco y vio como Aine aterrizo al lado suyo.

Aine: Si que tienes agallas por tener una cita clandestina con una chica desconocida.

Kizuna: Luego de invito a ver una película al cine solo nosotros dos.- Bromeo respondiendo al comentario de Aine, quien se ruborizo un poco antes de poner una cara seria hacia el enemigo.

Aine: Quiero saber lo que esta pasando, pero no importa.-Hablo para luego mirar a Aldea.- La atrapare y hare que me diga.

Kizuna: Ten cuidado, según vi, parece que la habilidad de su Gear es distorsionar es espacio y las dimensiones.

Aine: ¿El espacio?-Cuestión mirando al rider, quien asentía con la cabeza.

Kizuna: Ella tiene unas cruces que se mueven de forma parecida a los [Blades] de Himekawa, las cuales parecen solo moverse para defenderla. También pueden distorsionar el espacio creando una grieta dimensional que lleva a otra dimensión, la cual puede abrir la salida para que si un ataque a larga distancia es enviada a ella, ella lo puede devolver.-Explico sin quitarle el ojo encima a Aldea.- Su defensa es muy alta y es hábil con esa lanza. El poder de su defensa es tal que fue capas de bloquear parte del ataque de tu [Pulverizer].

Aine: ¿Hablas enserio?- Murmuro en shock viendo como Kizuna asentía. Ella se puso más seria viendo a Aldea.- Gracias por la información.

Aine dio un salto y fue en dirección a Aldea para golpearla. Lo mejor era atacarla a corta distancia, pues si su escudo puede detener su [Pulverizer], entonces los ataques de Yurishia serán fácilmente detenidos.

Cuando Aine llego con su contrincante, lanzo un puñetazo. Sin embargo, una cruz apareció frente a ella y bloqueo el golpe fácilmente. Ella vio que lo que le dijo Kizuna fue exacto, por lo que tendrá que hacer algo con esas cruces si quiere golpearla.

Aldea: Armadura Mágica blanca.-Susurro para luego reírse disimuladamente mirando a Aine.- Por fin nos conocemos.

Aine: ¿Acaso eres tu quien envió esa señal?-Pregunto aun manteniendo la guardia.

Aldea: ¿De que estas hablando? Como sea, tú disparaste ese enorme cañón hace dos semanas ¿No es así?

Aine: Que importa…¿¡si fui yo!?- Exclamo pateando las cruces que tenia delante de ella haciéndolas a un lado y atacar, pero las otras cruces se pusieron a defender a su dueña. Siguió atacando y atacando, pero sus ataques seguían siendo bloqueados.- (¿Quién es ella?)

Aldea: Ne, ne~ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Eres…?

 **[Ready Go!]** \- Se escucho esa proclamación y Aldea levanto la vista, viendo como una gráfica de ecuación física apareció repentinamente cerca de ella y Build cayendo siguiendo el camino con su pie derecho extendido mientras era iluminado por luz roja y azul mesclada.- **[Vortex Finish! Yay!]**

Kizuna: ¡Toma esto!-Grito llegando con Aldea, pero una de las cruces se puso en medio de la patada para detenerla. Sin embargo, Build puso más fuerza y paso a través de ella haciéndola a un lado.

Aldea reacciono rápidamente a eso y logro evadir el ataque, pero cuando Build aterrizo, este lazo su arma hacia ella. Sin embargo, ella lo eludió fácilmente haciéndose a un lado.

Aldea: Es estúpido lanzar tu arma de ese modo.

Kizuna: ¿Tú crees?- Pregunto de forma divertida y en eso ella se giró para atrás abriendo los ojos.

Cuando Aldea esquivo el arma, esta se dirigió a donde estaba Aine, quien entendió lo que quería su capitán. Ella rápidamente atrapo el [Drill Crusher] y fue al ataque. Al llegar, ella choco armas con Aldea y la empujo para atrás comenzando un duelo.

Aine no solo había entrenado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo por su Gear, sino también en el uso de armas. Ella era una chica muy talentosa y eso lo demostró en combate. Ahora que tenia una arma que usar, aunque sea prestada, ella lograba demostrar su gran capacidad.

Aldea fue retrocediendo mientras bloqueaba los ataques con su lanza y trato de cubrirse con las cruces, pero Build aparecía y las pateaba lejos dejando a Aine pelear tranquila. Luego de un rato, ella logro conectar una patada a su estómago haciéndola retroceder. Luego de eso, vio como Hayuru apareció y trato de cortarla con su espada, donde rápidamente reacciono y salto para atrás.

Aldea: Cielos, que molestia. No me dejan divertirme con la usuaria de la armadura mágica blanca.- Dijo para luego chasquear los dedos.

En ese momento, la entrada comenzó a brillar mientras se oía un ruido.

Hayuru: ¿Qué pasa?

Aldea: Estoy aburrida, así que acabare pronto con esto. Simplemente sacare los núcleos de sus cadáveres.- Explico para luego poner una mirada demente mientras sonreía de manera tranquila.- Así que relájate y muere.

La luz que salía de la entrada se hacia cada vez más grande y más grande, hasta que estallo una luz que podía quemar todo a su alrededor.

Aine se puso al lado de Kizuna y activo su escudo de energía para estar a salvo.

Kizuna: ¿Qué es esto?- Murmuro viendo los registros de la computadora que tenia su traje. Las lecturas eran las mas altas que había visto hasta ahora y sea lo que sea que salga de ahí…no será bueno.

Hayuru: Esto es…-Murmuro con los ojos abiertos para que un recuerdo de una ciudad destruida con huma saliendo apareciera en su cabeza. Luego de eso, apareció una figura de una especie de dragón de tres cabezas que lanzaba rayos a todo a su alrededor.- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mientras Hayuru gritaba y se rascaba desesperadamente la cabeza, de la entrada salió una figura que rugía. Este ser era una especie de dragón mecánico gigante de color purpura claro. Tenia tres cabezas que rugían mientras sus ojos brillaban en rojo y grandes alas rojas que le permitían volar a pesar de su enorme tamaño.

Kizuna: Un Dragre…No, va más allá de un Dragre.-Murmuro viendo con algo de temor a la figura que con un aspecto que podría asustar hasta al más valiente.

Hayuru rugió mientras elevaba vuelo y se dirigía al dragón de tres cabezas.

Kizuna: Himekawa.-Miro como su compañera fue volando hacia el nuevo enemigo a toda velocidad.

Hayuru: [BLADE!]-Grito y las espadas salieron a atacar al dragón de tres cabezas, pero estas solo rebotaron tras chocar con él.

Kizuna: ¿Las cuchillas de Himekawa no pueden perforarlo?-Murmuro en shock, pues esas espadas podían perforar fácilmente la armadura de un [Dragre].

Hayuru voló hacia el dragón hasta llegar y posicionarse en el cuello de una de las cabezas para empezar a apuñalarlo con su espada.

Hayuru: ¡Toma esto! ¡Toma esto! ¡Toma esto! ¡Toma esto! ¡Toma esto! ¡Toma esto! ¡Toma esto! ¡Toma esto! ¡Toma esto! ¡Toma esto!-Siguió apuñalando hasta que el fue golpeada por la maquina y alejada de él, donde ella choco contra un edificio.

Kizuna: ¡Himekawa!-Grito para ir corriendo hacia donde se estrello la chica, mientras tanto, Aine aterrizo en el cuello de una de las cabezas de la creatura y comenzó a golpearlo.

Aine: ¡Qué *Golpe* armadura *Golpe* tan *Golpe* gruesa!-Exclamo mientras golpeaba, pero no lograba nada.

Yurishia: ¡Muévete, Aine!- La mencionada vio como su compañera cargo energía en su cañones, por lo que salió de inmediato de donde estaba.- ¡Fire~!- Ella disparo y le dio de lleno a la máquina, pero esta no tenía ni un rasguño.- Imposible…

El dragón de tres cabezas siguió con su ataque destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Aine y Kizuna, quien tenía a Hayuru entre sus brazos, miraron esto mientras se cubrían del humo.

Aine: ¿Qué hacemos, Kizuna? A este paso…

Kizuna: No tienes ni que mencionarlo.-Dijo mientras miraba todo y veía las lectoras que aparecían en su casco, por lo que tomo la decisión más lógica.- Nos retiraremos ahora mismo.

Hayuru: Aun no…-Dijo mientras se levantaba.- Esa arma mágica…¡La destruiré sin importar que!

Ella trato de avanzar, pero la mano de Kizuna la detuvo.

Kizuna: Nos retiraremos. Es una orden.- Dijo con seriedad Hayuru frunció el ceño mientras miraba al dragón…antes de bajar la cabeza en rendición.

Hayuru: Entendido.- Respondió y Kizuna cambio las botellas de su cinturón para luego girar la manilla y dar un salto.

 **[HawkGatling! Yeahhh!]** \- Exclamo el cinturón mientras que Kizuna empleaba vuelo con las chicas siguiéndolo.

Aldea: Vaya, ¿Piensan que pueden escapar?- Comento viendo las figuras alejarse, aunque nota algo raro en la del chico. Ella dio un paso, pero en eso se detiene al escuchar una alarma, donde una pantalla aparece frente a ella en color rojo indicando algo.- Ha~ha. Como se esperaba, mi magia si que se agota rápido en Lemuria. Pero…-En eso lame sus labios.- Esto será divertido.

Mientras tanto, con el equipo de Amaterasu, quien logro alejarse del lugar, no pudieron evitar mirar hacia atrás.

Yurishia: ¿Qué diablos era esa cosa? Oye, Kizuna.

Kizuna: Explicare lo que pueda cuando lleguemos a Ataraxia, por el momento, no podemos relajarnos hasta no estar en un lugar seguro.- Comento mientras volaba, pero no podía evitar estar de acuerdo a las dudas de su compañera.- Por el momento, aumentemos la velocidad.

Aine/Yurishia: Entendido.-Asintieron y todos aumentaron su velocidad. Sin embargo, Hayuru lloro un poco mientras volaba.

Kizuna estaba mirando a Himekawa que volaba con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo. ¿Pasó algo con esa arma mágica? Era obvio que si al ver su forma de reaccionar y como quiso deshacerse por ella misma esa monstruosidad.

Había algo que mantenía a la chica oprimida, y era algo fuerte.

* * *

-Momentos después-

En la pared del laboratorio Nayuta, se proyectó a la mujer que se presentó como Aldea.

Fue el video que los Gears grabaron automáticamente al igual que las grabaciones que tenia la armadura de Build. Dentro del monitor, la mujer que sonreía gentilmente emitía luz verde, equipando su [Heart Hybrid Gear]. Mirando esa imagen, Reiri habló.

Reiri: Entonces, este es el que repelió el [Corruption Armament] de Aine en la batalla anterior.- Dijo mientras en la pantalla, se proyectó el misterioso Gear que se defendió contra [Pulverizer].

Kei: {No hay error. Este es el mismo [Heart Hybrid Gear]. El humano que lo equipa también es idéntico.}- Se mostro en el monitor como Aldea desvió los [Blades] con su escudo. Ella empujó el agujero que estaba retorcido en la pared, causando que colapsara.- {El detalle es desconocido, pero esta lanza y escudo parece poseer el poder de distorsionar el espacio.}

Kizuna: Si, es lo mismo que pensé yo.-Dijo tras ver los poderes de Aldea.

Kei: {En el momento en que esta lanza tocó el edificio, el espacio a su alrededor se distorsionó. Esa distorsión desgarró el edificio, incluso parece deformar los escudos de energía. Su escudo básicamente utiliza la misma teoría. En el instante en que la Hoja lo golpeó, el espacio se distorsionó, repeliendo el ataque.}

Aine puso mala cara en sus labios con insatisfacción.

Aine: Eso es un poder bastante absurdo. Aparte de eso, ella fue quien nos encerró en ese domo antes. Qué descarado.- Dijo con insatisfacción y Yurishia separó su boca de la botella de cola que bebía.

Yurishia: Incluso el [Corruption Armament] de Aine fue repelido con eso.

Reiri estaba mirando a Aldea, cuya imagen estaba cerrada.

Reiri: Además, el nombre de esta mujer es Aldea… y luego designó a su [Heart Hybrid Gear] como [Zeel], ¿correcto?"

Hayuru: Sí, pero ella no lo llamó [Heart Hybrid Gear], sino una armadura mágica.-Añadió mientras Reiri pensaba.

Reiri: Entonces, ¿los que entraron primero en contacto con ella fueron solo Kizuna y Himekawa?

Yurishia: Eso es correcto. Solo estaba cubriéndome desde lejos, así que ni siquiera me acerqué para comenzar con...ah, pero Aine se acercó a ella, ¿verdad?

Aine: Sí. Pero, ella solo quería pelear, aunque parecía tener un interés en mí.-Dijo recordando el evento.

Reiri: Y luego en el otro lado de la Entrada, es decir, el Imperio Vatlantis de la [UA]….*Suspiro cansado*- Dejo escapar su cansancio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Kizuna: Parece que la situación se volvió a poner extraña. Pero ahora sabemos que hay humanos en el otro lado y que son nativos de ahí.

Reiri: ¿En verdad crees que ella vino del otro lado?

Kizuna: No parecía estar mintiendo, además, eso alcara unas cosas. Pues esas armas mágicas no se pueden crear por si solas, alguien debía estar creándolas. Y con esto, sabemos que es ese imperio de Vatlantis.- Explico y Reiri tuvo que estar de acuerdo ante esa lógica.

Reiri: Kei, muestra la imagen del arma mágica.

La imagen del dragón de tres cabezas se proyectó en la superficie de otra pared.

Kei: {Esta es un arma mágica que se observó por primera vez en esta ocasión. Lo aterrador es cómo repelió todo el ataque de sus [Heart Hybrid Gear]. El ataque se disparó desde su boca y el ala destruyó incluso a sus escudos de energia. Esa habilidad superó con creces la categoría A. Es por eso que se categorizará como categoría-Ultra provisionalmente. Por su distintivo de llamada, que será nombrado tentativamente [Dragon de tres cabezas "Tri-Head"] sobre la base de su forma.}- Explico y todos asintieron.

Hayuru: ¡Comandante! Deberíamos desplegar una vez más ahora mismo.- Exclamo con una voz fuerte y determinada.

Reiri: Rechazado.

Hayuru: ¿Qué?- ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Qué cosa tan peligrosa no se puede dejar sola! ¡Debemos exterminarlo ahora mismo con toda nuestra fuerza!- Siguió exigiendo y Reiri solo hizo una señal a su amiga.

Kei: {La especificación del enemigo es desconocida. Por lo menos, entendimos que esta vez es un enemigo extremadamente poderoso en batalla. Es imprudente desafiarlo si no preparamos algún tipo de contramedida.}

Hayuru: ¡Qué vas a hacer con una actitud tan débil! Has visto el estado trágico de Guam, ¿verdad? ¡Eso es lo que puede hacer esa cosa! Si lo dejamos solo, quizás haya muchas más personas que se encuentren con la misma experiencia. ¡Vamos a destruirlo antes de que eso suceda!

Todos los del grupo de Amaterasu se sorprendieron por la actitud de Hayuru, algo andaba mal en ella. Por su parte, Reiri solo dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

Reiri: Pues bien. De todos modos, todos los miembros deben descansar hoy. La contramedida para [Zeel] y también [Tri-Head] será considerada después de esto. Espera hasta que te contactemos a su debido tiempo. ¡Eso es todo!

Hayuru: ¡P-Por favor espere, Comandante!- Rogó tenazmente, pero ella no hizo caso.

Yurishia: Bueno, yo me voy a descansar. Hasta mañana~.- Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Aine: Nos vemos después. Mis hombros me están matando.-Dijo mientras se masajeaba los hombros y partia.

Kei también se retiró, quiera ver los nuevos datos de [Tri Head] con la ayuda de sus estudiantes. Esto dejo solo a Kizuna, Reiri y Hayuru en la sala, donde la chica aun persistía y trataba de convencer a la directora, pero esta no le hacía caso. En eso, se giró al chico en la habitación.

Hayuru: ¡Hida-kun!- El chico se asustó un poco por ser llamado tan de repente y la chica mostro una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él.-¿¡Qué piensas!? ¡Si tú y yo vamos, de seguro que lo derrotaremos!- Exclamo y Kizuna solo suspiro.

Kizuna: Eso es imposible, Himekawa.

Hayuru: ¿Eh?-La sonrisa de la chica se congelo al oír esas palabras.

Kizuna: Incluso si vamos ahora, perderemos de nuevo.

Hayuru: E-Eso es…-Su tez se palidecía rápidamente mientras murmuraba.

Kizuna: La diferencia en la fuerza de batalla con el enemigo es obvia, ya vimos como nuestros ataques no le hicieron daños e ir ahora solo seria suicidio. Hasta que encontremos un método para revertir eso, es mejor no forzarnos a desafiarlos nuevamente. Incluso si vamos ahora, no cambiara nuestro resultado.

Hayuru: Tienes miedo…-Susurro y se apartó de Kizuna.

Kizuna: Claro que no, solo…

Hayuru: Estaba convencido de que me entiendes, alguien como tu que lucha por otros…qué gran malentendido he hecho.

Kizuna: En serio, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Desde que…

Hayuru: ¡Te juzgué mal !-Grito para salir corriendo de la sala principal. Esto sorprendió a ambos hermanos, en especial a Reiri, quien nunca vio a Hayuru actuar de ese modo.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Hayuru estaba sentada en su habitación con las luces apagadas, sentada en la pared al lado de la ventana. Ella a estado así desde que regresaron de su misión mientras ponía una mirada afilada.

Los recuerdos de una ciudad en ruinas aparecían en su mente sin importar el tiempo que pasaba. Ella apretó los puños y se paró.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Kizuna se encontraba dentro del laboratorio subterráneo viendo videos de Aldea y del [Tri-Head]. Sabía que eran enemigos poderosos, pero no invencibles. Debian tener alguna debilidad. En el laboratorio también se encontraba Misora, quien estaba durmiendo en su cama con un antifaz y tapones para los oídos. Además, había alguien más en el laboratorio a parte de ellos dos.

Momo: ¿Aun sigues con eso?-Pregunto estando al lado suyo trabajando en mejorar las armas de Build.

Kizuna: Si, temo que tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarnos a esa arma mágica y a esa chica. Es preciso encontrar una forma de detener a ambos.-Contesto de forma seria mientras miraba las estadísticas de ambos enemigos junto a una lista de habilidades que visualizaron en el campo de batalla.

Momo miro esto y solo suspiro para acercase a Kizuna y sentarse al lado suyo.

Momo: Hay algo más por lo que estas así ¿Verdad?- Pregunto mirando al chico, pues se le notaba una cierta cara triste en el rostro. Este desvió la mirada, pero la cara de la chica lo hizo suspirar.

Kizuna: Dime algo, Momo, ¿Desde cuánto tiempo conoces a Himekawa?

Momo: ¿Himekawa-san?-Repitió algo extrañada por la pregunta.- Bueno, la conozco desde que ambas entramos a Ataraxia, aunque sabia de ella por las noticias.

Kizuna: Ya veo, ¿Y ella siempre fue así de estricta con la moral y las reglas?

Momo: Bueno…-En eso susurro mientras hacía memoria.- En realidad no, ella era buena cumpliendo la lei y todo, pero jamás fue tan estricta.

Kizuna: ¿Cuándo comenzó a ser más dura con las reglas?

Momo: Creo que eso fue~… Como hace uno meses.

Kizuna: O sea que fue en el tiempo que todos comenzaron a evacuar a las [Flout] ¿Verdad?

Momo: Correcto, pero…¿Por qué tanta curiosidad sobre ella?- Ante la pregunta, Kizuna explico el resiente comportamiento de la chica. Luego de cinco minutos, Momo asintió.- Ya veo, ciertamente es raro viniendo de ella.

Kizuna: La nueva arma mágica, el [Tri Head], tiene que ver con su comportamiento. Con lo que me dijiste ahora, se el momento en que buscar. Ahora solo necesito la…

¿?: ¡Capitán!- Alguien llamo y ambos se voltearon a ver a una niña acercándose.

Kizuna: Justo a tiempo, Sylvia.- Dijo alegre mientras su subordinada se acercaba.- ¿Me trajiste lo que te había pedido?

Sylvia: Si, Capitán. ¿Pero para que quiere esto?- Dejo entregando el objeto pedido y el chico lo tomo.

Kizuna: Quiero averiguar algo. Ahora Momo, si no te molesta…

Momo: Adelante, ya sé lo que quieres hacer y estoy dentro. También me preocupa Himekawa-san.-Contesto y ambos se pusieron a trabajar.

Luego de un rato y de hacer teorías y deducciones, todo quedo claro.

Momo: Quien diría que eso fue lo que ocurrió esa vez…

Kizuna: Si…-Murmuro triste y Sylvia tenía unas lagrimas. Luego de eso, se oyó a alguien bajar y miraron que era cierto castaño con su novia.- Hola Banjo, Ogura-san. ¿Qué los trae a ambos aquí?

Kasumi: Vinimos a estudiar, y dado que este lugar es más tranquilo y con café, creo que es el mejor sitio para ayudar a Ryuga con sus estudios.

Ryuga: Diablos, ¿Acaso no pueden solo dejarme entrenar en vez de estudiar?

Momo: Así es esta escuela, no puedes solo saltarte las clases…cabeza de musculo.

Ryuga: ¡OYE!-Grito enojado, pero Kasumi lo detuvo, haciendo que se relajara.- En todo caso, ¿saben que le pasa a Himekawa?

Kizuna: ¿Por qué preguntas?- Cuestiono algo serio, pues que justo entrara el nombre de ella…

Ryuga: Lo que pasa es que hace un rato la vimos corriendo con una expresión muy seria hacia alguna parte. La llamamos, pero ella solo nos ignoró y se fue.

Kizuna: ¿Qué ella salió? Porque ella…-Se detuvo cuando un pensamiento le vino a la mente. No será que…

De inmediato saco el BuildPhone y activo la función de búsqueda que le permitía buscar a los estudiantes, en especial a los miembros de Amaterasu. Selecciono el icono donde estaba el rostro de Hayuru y luego de un rato…la pantalla mostro las letras "No encontrada"

Momo: Oh, no…-Susurro al darse entender la situación y Kizuna apretó los dientes.

Kizuna: ¡Esa idiota!-Grito con furia mientras se levantaba asustando a todos menos a Momo y a Misora, quien seguía durmiendo.

Ryuga: ¿Q-Que pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara tan de repente?- Pregunto mientras el y Kasumi se acercaban, pero Kizuna no les hizo caso y solo miro a su subordinada.

Kizuna: Sylvia, necesito que llames a Aine y a Yurishia cuanto antes.

Sylvia: S-Si…-Contesto mientras hacia una pose militar y se marchó enseguida. No entendía lo que pasaba, pero sabía que debió pasar algo importante.

Kizuna: Momo…

Momo: No tienes que decir nada, ya casi termino con las mejoras de tu [Drill Crusher] y el [Hawk Gatlinger]. Solo necesito dame 5 minutos y todo arreglado.-Contesto mientras aceleraba el paso.

Ryuga: ¿¡Alguien me puede explicar lo que pasa!?- Levanto la voz enojado y Kizuna se acercó a él con una cara seria.

Kizuna: A detener y salvar a una amiga.-Contesto mientras tomaba el Build Driver y marcaba un con su teléfono.- Dime, ¿Te gustaría probar en el campo de batalla el último modelo de los Tecnic Gear y nuevas armas?

Ryuga: ¿Ja~?- Miro confundido a Kizuna, quien fue a la computadora y le mostro algo que lo dejo impresionado.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Bajo el cielo nocturno, en una de las calles de la ciudad Tumon, se encontraba Aldea tomando el té tranquilamente sentada en una silla frente a una mesa. Ella tomo un sorbo de su té antes de bajar la tasa y de repente saltar hacia atrás.

La mesa fue cortada en dos y alguien aterrizo en medio de ella. Quien llego ahí era Hayuru con su [Heart Hybrid Gear] puesto.

Aldea: Ara, ara.-Hablo de brazos cruzados mirando a Hayuru.- ¿Regresaste tú sola?

Hayuru: ¿Dónde está esa arma mágica?-Exigió mientras sus [Blades] bajaron y su pusieron atrás de ella listas para atacar a su enemigo cuando les de su comando.

Aldea: ¿Acaso no estas interesadas en mí? Qué grosera. Bueno, tampoco es que tú seas a quien busco….[Zeel].- Su cuerpo brillo y se cubrió con su [Heart Hybrid Gear].

Hayuru: También tengo unas preguntas para ti.-Declaro mientras sus [Blade] su pusieron en posición de ataque.

Aldea: Bueno, jugare contigo….Vamos.-Dijo y parte detrás de su armadura desapareció para luego aparecer cuatro de sus cruces en una forma de recta frente a ella.

Hayuru: [Blade!]-Las espadas atacaron, pero los escudos se pusieron frente a Aldea y bloquearon el golpe fácilmente.

Hayuru no se rindió y volvió a activar sus [Blade] para atacar, pero fueron bloqueadas fácilmente una vez más. Luego de eso, los escudos avanzaron y atacaron los [Blade] de la chica, para no permitirles avanzar.

Hayuru vio eso y decidido atacar por si misma con su espada. Aldea alzo una mano y un escudo se acercó para luego convertirse en una lanza, la cual tomo y detuvo el ataque de la pelinegra y darle un golpe en el estómago, lo cual hizo que cayera al suelo. Ella se levantó mientras miraba a Aldea con enojo.

Hayuru: Esa extraña técnica de nuevo…-Murmuro mientras se levantaba, pero en eso noto como los escudos la rodearon mientras que escuchaba la risa de su oponente.

Aldea: Déjame mostrarte algo mucho más divertido.-Dijo alzando una mano adelante y los escudos parpadearon antes de tomar forma de cruz y rodear completamente a Hayuru creando una pared transparente a los lados.- [Labyrinth Cube!].

Hayuru: ¿Q-Que es esto…?-Murmuro mientras se veía atrapada en una especie de capsula hecha por las cruces y era levantada por ella.

Aldea: El [Labyrinth Cube] es una prisión sin salida hecha para curvar el espacio.-Explico y Hayuru la golpeo tratando de salir, pero esta ni siquiera si inmuto ni un milímetro.- Controlo todo lo que ocurre dentro de ella.-Dijo preocupando a su rehén.- Veamos, ¿qué tal si corto el espacio en pequeñas piezas y las reacomodo? Tu cuerpo será destrozado.

Tras explicar, Aldea hizo unos gestos con sus manos y de repente el cuerpo de Hayuru se movió y retorció en contra de su voluntad. Ella fue gritando por como su cuerpo doblado hasta el límite donde poco a poco fue perdiendo sus fuerzas. Aldea se rio de forma disimulada viendo esto, ya casi se quedaría dormida.

 **[Full Ballet!]** \- Se escucho esa proclamación y ella levando la vista, donde vio como unas aves hechas de energía volaron hacia su dirección.

Aldea dio un salto hacia atrás, donde las aves chocaron donde estaba antes y crearon una gran explosión. Ella alzo la vista y vio a Build junto a Yurishia volando hacia ella.

Yurishia: ¡Bien, será mejor que dejes ir a nuestra pequeña gatita o si no sufrirás las consecuencias!-Grito mientras disparaba una gran cantidad de energía, obligando a Aldea deshacer su prisión y traer las cruces frente a ella para crear su escudo.

Hayuru cayó al suelo cuando los escudos se fueron a proteger a su dueña. En eso, Kizuna voló y aterrizo al lado de la chica para ver su estado. Se agacho y la tomo en brazos haciéndola reaccionar, donde ella lo miro.

Kizuna: Idiota, lo que hiciste fue una locura.-Dijo con un tono que demostraba que estaba enojado.

Hayuru: H-Hida-kun…¿Por qué…?

Kizuna: Es obvio, vine por ti y no permitir que cometieras un suicidio.-Dijo mientras la ayudaba a parase.- Después de todo, somos compañeros.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Hayuru. Mientras tanto, Aldea esquivaba los ataques de Yurishia. Ella hizo volteretas y sus escudos para esquivar y bloquear respectivamente los ataques. Al detenerse, ella vio a Build sujetando a Hayuru.

Aldea: El de armadura de dos colores, y estas usando una armadura distinta, me alegra verte. Tome interés a ese traje que llevas puesto.-Dijo llamando la atención de Kizuna, pero en eso, ella oye un grito de batalla y vio que alguien se acercaba.

Era alguien con una figura que se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad. En su espalda se podía ver fuego azul signo de un propulsor que usaba. La persona llego y golpeo a Aldea, quien estaba desprevenida al ver a una nueva figura, donde ella retrocedió. Al detenerse, miro la figura para verla mejor.

Esta era una figura masculina que usaba una armadura de cuerpo completo de color azul oscuro, casi negro, con un traje de color negó debajo. Tenía algunas luces azules corriendo por la armadura que brillaban de energía de color azul. Su casco era del mismo color y mostraba dos ojos azules penetrantes. **(NT: Basicamente, la armadura de Grand Chariot de Akame ga Kill.)**

Hayuru: ¿Q-Quien es…?-Murmuro mirando a la figura desconocida.

Kizuna: ¡Oye, Banjo! ¿¡Como te siente ahí dentro!?- Hayuru se sorprendió ante las palabras del chico y miro a la figura azul, la cual parecía estar haciendo unos calentamientos.

Ryuga: ¡Me siento genial, esta armadura es muy cómodo!- Exclamo con un pulgar levantado.

Este era un nuevo Tecnic Gear desarrollado por el equipo de ingeniería junto a Kizuna, donde usaron los datos de Build como base. Esta armadura tenia estadísticas mayores a los Tecnic Gear normales, pero aun seguía por debajo de los [Heart Hybrid Gear].

Ryuga: Jeje, me siento increíble con esta cosa puesta.- Dijo dando pequeños saltitos antes de dar un salto con los propulsores encendidos hacia Aldea.- ¡Veamos que tan bien me va con ella!

Ryuga lanzo un golpe a Aldea, pero ella uso una de las cruces para bloquearlo. Sin embargo, el chico no se detuvo y siguió demostrando las capacidades de esta armadura, donde al ver una abertura, alzo una mano y de su palma salió un rayo que casi golpea a Aldea.

Esta armadura proporcionaba superfuerza, aumento de velocidad y una computadora integrada en el interior del casco, permitiendo una vista completa como si no llevara la máscara puesta. Tenia propulsores tanto en espalda, manos y botas para dar una mejor manejabilidad de vuelo y los propulsores de palma se pueden usar para lanzar rayos.

Era una nueva revolución de armaduras por parte de Ataraxia, pero al ser tan soficiticada, necesitaba mucha energía. Sin embargo, ese problema fue solucionado por Kizuna.

El junto a Momo pudieron crear un nuevo tipo de fuente de poder usando las [Full Bottle], donde tomaron algo de la esencia de cada una hasta ver que una de ellas les sirvió para crear un liquido que en comparación a la fuente de poder que usan los [Tecnic Gear] que lo mantendrían solo por 1 hora, un solo tubo de ellos mantendría esas armaduras en funcionamiento por horas.

Con esta nueva fuente de poder permitirían el funcionamiento de varias nuevas armas y aparatos contra el universo alternativo como la armadura que usa Ryuga.

De regreso a la pelea, Aldea admite que le está costando pelear contra Ryuga, quien está demostrando ser muy fuerte. Esto se debe a que también el chico está usando la botella dragón para aumentar sus propias capacidades físicas aumentando más su poder. Sin embargo, aún no era rival para ella y le dio un golpe que lo tiro para atrás, haciendo que el chico rodara por el suelo.

Ella suspiro aliviada, solo para luego escuchar otro grito de guerra y ver a Aine acercarse a gran velocidad. Ella fue volando mientras golpeaba los escudos que se ponían en su camino, abriéndose el paso, hasta que dio con Aldea y le dio una patada giratoria, haciéndola retroceder. Luego de parar, ella se rio un poco.

Aldea: Como suponía, eres increíble. Oye, ¿Me dirías tu nombre?

Aine: Deberías estar agradecida de que quiera decírtelo. Soy Chidorigafuchi Aine.- Respondió y Aldea abrió los ojos.

Aldea: ¿A…Aine?-Susurro mientras algo le venía a la mente.- ¿Me dirías el nombre de esa armadura mágica también?

Aine: ¿Armadura mágica? ¿Qué es eso? Esto es un [Heart Hybrid Gear]. Es [Zeros].-Respondió sorprendiendo de nuevo a Aldea, quien luego dio una sonrisa al oírlo.

Aldea: La diosa baila en el vacío, muerte, el emperador y la eternidad…-Dijo y eso extraño a Aine, ¿Por qué dijo algo como eso?

Aine: ¿Acaso esas fueron tus últimas palabras? ¡No tuvieron ningún sentido para mi!-Exclamo mientras corría hacia Aldea.

Aldea: E-Espera…-Dijo antes de bloquear cada golpe y patada de la chica para luego dar un salto hacia atrás, donde casi le golpea un rayo por parte de Yurishia. Sin embargo, luego de eso fue golpeada por unas balas por parte de Build, haciendo que se cubriera con los brazos abriendo una abertura, donde Ryuga se acercó y acertó una patada mandándola contra un edificio. Ella salió del agujero y se molesto.- Cielos…Ustedes pueden jugar con él.

Ryuga: ¿Jugar con él?-Repito donde todos sintieron el suelo temblar y un edificio fue destruido revelando al [Tri-Head], quien estaba escondido en su interior.- ¿¡Majikayou!?

Aine: Con que al fin aparece ¿Eh?-Dijo seriamente mirando al [Tri-head].

Aldea: Si tu armadura mágica realmente es [Zeros], entonces muéstrame su poder.-Dijo mirando a Aine antes de que el [Tri-head] lanzara un rayo con cada una de sus cabezas apuntando un objetivo diferente.

Aine y Ryuga saltaron para hacerse a un lado mientras que Yurishia voló alrededor para evadir los ataques. Sin embargo, el dragón se mostraba persistente y seguía atacando.

Hayuru: ¿Cómo te atreves a…?-Hablo mientras se paraba, pero tambaleo para luego ser atrapada por Kizuna.

Kizuna: No te fuerces tanto.- Le dijo con preocupación y en eso vio como la chica se envolvió en luz…donde su [Heart Hybrid Gear] desapareció. Kizuna accede desde su casco a la aplicación de Amaterasu y ve que el contador de Hayuru cayó bajo el 5%.- Maldición, tu Gear hizo un apagado forzado por tu poca energía.

Hayuru apretó los dientes al ver que ya no podía pelear y estaban en la peor situación posible.

¿?: {¡IDIOTAS! ¿¡Que clase de idiota sale sin permiso!?}- Se escucho un grito y ambos levantaron la vista viendo un helicóptero militar, donde de su ventana salió su comandante.

Kizuna: ¡Nee-chan!-Grito al ver a su hermana en la zona de batalla, quien se giro a ver a Momo, quien conducía el helicóptero.

Reiri: Kurumizawa.

Momo: ¡Entendido!-Exclamo jalando una palanca dejando caer algo de helicóptero.

Reiri: ¡Kizuna, [Climax Hybrid]!-Grito mientras el objeto caía hasta aterrizar de golpe en el suelo frente a Kizuna y Hayuru, quienes se taparon la cara por el polvo que se levanto. Build miro el objeto y lo reconoció al instante.

Kizuna: [Love Room]…-Murmuro y supo lo que debía hacer.- Vamos, Himekawa.-Dijo para ir y tomar en brazos a Hayuru, cargándola como princesa, haciéndola sonrojar.

Build camino y abrió la puerta para ingresar dentro del cuarto. El lugar estaba oscuro hasta que las luces se activaron al registrar dos personas en el interior, mostrando un lugar amplio y en blanco.

Kizuna: Himekawa, ¿Te encuentras mejor?-Pregunto preocupada por la chica, quien solo miro hacia abajo.

Hayuru: Yo…soy una persona terrible…-Murmuro sorprendiendo al chico.- Intente corregir el comportamiento de todos para que no causen problemas, pero al final yo soy quien causa más problemas que todos los demás. ¡Mi egoismo puso al equipo en peligro!- Grito mientras derramaba unas lagrimas.- Al final…esta es la clase de persona que soy.

Kizuna: Himekawa…Te encontraste con el [Tri-Head] en el 2º conflicto de otro universo justo antes de que se activara [Megafloat Japon] ¿Verdad?

Hayuru: ¿Lo sabes?-Pregunto sorprendida viendo el rostro del rider.

Kizuna: Me extraño tu comportamiento el día de hoy y era más que obvio ese rencor que tienes contra esa arma mágica. Pregunte a algunas personas sobre como eras en el pasado, si siempre fuiste una jefa dura de la moral, pero me dijeron que eras una chica normal hasta que regresaste de una misión de llevar gente a la [MegaFloat].-Explico y la chica asintió.

Hayuru: Así es, pues fue en ese momento que me encontré con la clase ultra.-Dijo mientras recordaba el suceso.

* * *

-Flash back-

 _Se podía ver a una gran cantidad de gente caminando hacia un barco con sus maletas._

Hayuru:{Durante la segunda colisión mundial, mi misión era escoltar a los evacuados a bordo de la [Megaflota].}

 _Se podía ver a Hayuru guiando a la gente a los barcos hasta que se detuvo y consoló a una niña, animándola._

Hayuru: {Y ahí fue…cuando apareció esa arma mágica.}

 _Mientras que Hayuru conversaba con la niña, esta noto algo en el cielo y todos levantaron sus cabezas, viendo como una gran bola de fuego caía hacia su dirección hasta explotar._

 _Hayuru abrió los ojos de a poco y vio como el lugar estaba completamente limpio y destruido a la vez, siendo la única en el lugar a excepción de un oso de peluche a su lado que era el que cargaba la niña._

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Hayuru: No pude hacer nada. ¡No pude hacer nada!-Grito entre lágrimas mientras temblaba y bajaba la mirada.- Si tuviera más poder…Si fuera más fuerte…¡Podría haberlos protegido!

Kizuna solo permaneció en silencio, escuchando cada palabra y dejándola desahogarse.

Hayuru: Yo era arrogante porque todos decían que era la As de Japón.-Conto mientras recordaba como ella estaba frente a la prensa respondiendo preguntas.- Di tantas entrevistas, fui a tantas fiestas, que no entrene como debía.- En eso sus lágrimas caían al suelo y no parecían detenerse.- Si hubiera entrenado más duro y me hubiese vuelto más fuerte, podría haber salvado muchas vidas. ¡No quiero cometer ese error nunca más! Me controlo, me disciplino, vivo una vida ordenada, abandono mis deseos terrenales, para poder todo lo que tengo en la misión. Así decidí vivir de ese momento en adelante.

Kizuna: (Entonces ese es el origen de su actitud.)-Pensó recordando la forma de ser estricta de Hayuru, la cual era una forma de siempre ser seria en el trabajo y evitar que cometa algún descuido.

Hayuru: Pero…-Ella siguió llorando, pero en eso, recibe un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡AY!- La chica miro adelante y vio que Build fue quien la golpeo.

Kizuna: Idiota.-Declaro mientras sacaba las botellas de su cinturón y la armadura desaparecía.- Te centras tanto en las vidas que no salvaste que has olvidado las que fuiste capas de rescatar.

Hayuru: No sabes de qué estas hablando. ¿Dime a una persona que he salvado?

Kizuna: Están la esposa e hija de Nabeshima.

Hayuru: Eso no cuenta, tuve ayuda de…

Kizuna: No digas tonterías.-Dijo interrumpiendo a la chica.- Con o sin ayuda, lograste salvar la vida de una mujer y su hija de las manos de una organización malvada, donde ninguna de ellas tuvo que perder a la otra. Pero si eso no te es suficiente…entonces tienes a otro justo frente a ti.

Hayuru: ¿Eh?

Kizuna: ¿No me digas que no te acuerdas? Cuando vine por primera vez a Ataraxia, me salvaste de un [Viking].-Declaro y en eso ella recuerda como conoció por primera vez a Kizuna en su apariencia de civil.

Hayuru: P-Pero, incluso si no te salvaba…

Kizuna: Ese [Viking] apareció tan de repente frente mi y estaba tan cerca mío que estoy seguro de que no me hubiera dejado transformarme, lo cual me hubiera llevado a lastimarme seriamente y tal vez estar descansando en un hospital. Ese día me rescataste y a parte de eso, me ayudaste mucho cuando peleábamos antes de que me uniera a Ataraxia.-Dijo interrumpiendo de nuevo a Hayuru para luego poner una mano en su cabeza.- Escucha, no seas tan exigente contigo misma. Una cosa que aprendí durante mi tiempo como Build…fue que no puedo rescatar a todos. Habrá vidas que no podre salvar sin importar cuanto me esfuerce. Aprendí eso a la mala.

Hayuru: Eso es mentira, tú has logrado mucho por tu cuenta.

Kizuna: Porque no me rindo.-Dijo sorprendiendo a la chica.- Se que no podre salvar a todos y que llegare a fracasar en más de un momento, pero no solo por eso debo tirar la toalla. Desde que acepté ser Build, con el tiempo en el trabajo, me di cuenta que tengo la responsabilidad de ayudar a los necesitados. Incluso si no puedo salvar a todos, siempre que haya gente allá afuera que necesiten a alguien, entonces yo quiero ayudarlos de cualquier manera posible. Los verdaderos fracasados no son los que cometen errores…sino aquellos que han dejado de intentar.

Hayuru: Los que dejaron…de intentar…-Repitió sintiendo el peso de esas palabras para luego sentir la mano de Kizuna en su mejilla.

Kizuna: Habrá momentos en que fracases, momentos en que no logres salvar a otros y cometas errores, pero eso no significa que seas un fracaso. Somos seres humanos y tenemos nuestros limites, por eso trabajamos para superarlos, más si tenemos la ayuda de personas en las que podemos confiar. Y yo soy una de esas personas que te apoyara sin importar lo difícil que sea.

Hayuru: Hida-kun…-Susurro viendo a los ojos de Kizuna, quien no demostraba ninguna pista de mentir.

Kizuna: Si los dos trabajamos juntos, si todos trabajamos juntos, entonces no hay nada que no podamos superar. Si tú y yo hacemos [Climax Hybrid], podremos despertar el [Corruption Armament] que duerme en ti y lograr vencer al [Tri-Head].

Hayuru: ¿Podemos derrotar al [Tri-Head]?

Kizuna: Si, pues durante todo este tiempo, estuve investigando la forma de vencer a esos dos.- Dijo para luego sacar su teléfono, donde tecleo un poco hasta crear una pantalla flotante donde se ve las especificaciones del [Tri-Head].- Esta arma mágica supera con creces a la clase A, por lo que para derrotarla se necesita la fuerza de varios usuarios con un Gear…o un [Corruption Armament].-Dijo sorprendiendo a la chica.- Sin embargo, el de Aine no sería bueno porque Aldea está presente y ella bloquearía el ataque. Así que necesitamos uno que en vez de atacar a larga distancia…sea uno que ataque a corta distancia.- Explico para luego mirar a la chica.- Según mi investigación, tu [Corruption Armament] puede cortar lo que sea. Por lo que, si trabajamos juntos, lograremos sacarla.

Hayuru: Si trabajamos…¿Juntos?-Murmuro mientras se avergonzaba al entender lo que quería hacer.

Kizuna: Se que esto te incomoda mucho y que odias este tipo de cosas, pero has una excepción por hoy y hagámoslo para que saques tu [Corruption Armament] y derrotes el [Tri-Head].- Dijo para luego sonreír suavemente mientras extendía su mano.- ¿Lo harías por favor, Hayuru?

Hayuru se sorprendió de que Kizuna la llamara por su nombre y empezó a dudar de hacerlo o no, pero algo en ella le decía que tomara la mano del chico y decidió hacerlo. Ella sabía que podía confiar en él.

Al momento que la pelinegra tomo la mano del chico, su visión cambio y vio que ahora ambos se encontraban en el patio de una antigua casa japonesa con árboles de otoño, los cuales iban cayendo de a poco.

Kizuna tomo la oportunidad y acerco a Hayuru a ella para abrazarla, haciendo sonrojar a la chica. Comenzó con el acto empezando a acariciar su trasero para luego tomar uno de sus muslos y levantarlo un poco, donde empezó a apretarlos suavemente haciendo gemir de placer a la chica.

Hayuru: N-No…-Susurro mientras lindos gemidos salían de su boca.

Kizuna hizo caso y bajo su pierna, donde Hayuru intento alejarlo un poco, pero Kizuna volvió a acercarla para comenzar a acariciar uno de sus pechos de forma gentil. Hayuru gimió un poco antes de separarse de Kizuna y cubrir sus pechos con ambas manos.

Kizuna: Lo siento si actúe demasiado rápido ahí.

Hayuru: N-No es eso…es solo que…-Fue murmurando mientras miraba a otro lado.- Tú también piensas que mis pechos son pequeños ¿Cierto?

Kizuna: ¿Eh? Claro que no.-Contesto tranquilamente mientras aparecía una cama detrás de ellos y Hayuru se sentó en ella.

Hayuru: Mentira. Se que los comparas con los Aine-san y Yurishia-san.

Kizuna: Claro que no, yo no hago ese tipo de cosas. Yo creo que cada chica tiene su propio encanto.

Hayuru: ¿Realmente lo haces? Simplemente, ¿por qué los hombres se preocupan tanto por el tamaño de los senos? Algo así no importa… No lo entiendo.-Tras oír eso, Kizuna dio un suspiro mientras se sonrojaba. Lo que iba a decir era algo que preferiría mantener callado, pero dada la situación, se resignó.

Kizuna: Mira, no se específicamente porque nos gusta las grandes, pero es algo que nos atrae de forma inconsciente.- Fue hablando con la cara sonrojada, pero fue fuerte para seguir.- Sin embargo, aunque en comparación de los de Aine y Yurishia, pienso que tu figura y tamaño de busto es muy atractivo.

Hayuru: ¿¡C-Como puedes decir algo así tan…!?

Kizuna: Porque quiero ser honesto contigo.-Contesto cortando la pregunta para continuar.- Me da demasiada vergüenza decir esto frente a una chica, más frente a ti siendo alguien tan hermosa.- Esas palabras sonrojaron a la pelinegra.- Es por eso que me estoy armando de valor para decir esto claramente. Hayuru, eres realmente hermosa, una belleza japonesa como ninguna otra antes vista. Como hombre, me es difícil no verte cuando estas en traje de piloto por tu hermosa figura tan equilibrada. Estoy seguro que muchos piensan igual, pero por tu actitud, uno no sabe si acercarse a ti o no. Es por eso que creo que soy un chico afortunado al tener esta oportunidad contigo.

Hayuru: ¿De verdad?- Susurro sonrojada viendo a Kizuna, quien desvió la mirada a otro lado con la cara roja mientras asentía, viendo que realmente le costó decir eso. Ella poco a poco bajo los brazos que ocultaban sus senos.

Kizuna: ¿P-P-Puedo…?- Pregunto algo avergonzado y la chica asintió dando su permiso.

Con eso, Kizuna llevo ambas manos y empezó a acariciar y apretar los pechos de Hayuru. Era cierto que eran pequeños en comparación de Aine y Yurishia, pero eran más grande que el promedio y la sensación era casi adictiva al tocarlos.

Hayuru: Ahnn… ¡Hiuu! Ahh, aa, haz, no-, eso…- Fue gimiendo mientras sentía como sus pechos eran masajeados por las manso de Kizuna.

Solo estaba tocando la superficie mientras poco a poco apuntaba a la parte superior. Llegó a la parte que más se despertó. Allí, él estaba agitando sus dedos en el corto intervalo. El cuerpo de Hayuru se retorcía en la cama, como si la electricidad viajara a través de su cuerpo.

A través del delgado traje de piloto, entendió bien la forma de su pecho. Y luego, incluso el cambio que estaba ocurriendo debajo de él le fue transmitido sin ocultarlo. Lo que estaba cambiando de la forma redonda suave a la protuberancia sólida comenzaba a afirmar rápidamente su existencia.

Hayuru no podía dejar de gemir de placer y de vez en cuando parecía tratar de oponer resistencia.

Kizuna: No hay necesidad de ser tímido. Pienso que tus pechos son demasiado hermosos. Si es así, entonces no perderá nada incluso con Aine o Yurishia, ¿sabes?-Dijo mientras acarició suavemente el pecho entero de Hayuru.

Hayuru: ¿E-Es…en se…rio?-Murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Incluso mientras preguntaba eso, el cuerpo de Hayuru se retorcía y convulsionaba repetidamente por la caricia amorosa de Kizuna. Su cuerpo era tan sensible, que le preocupaba que solo sus movimientos de reacción consumieran su resistencia considerablemente.

Kizuna: Sí, eso es obvio. Es realmente hermoso, me gusta.-Admitió con la cara roja, pero con una sonrisa al dejarse llevar por el momento, donde Hayuru también se dejo llevar por eso y mostro una sonrisa aliviada.

Hayuru: Me alegro.-Murmuro para luego una luz rosa brilló a través de sus ojos que estaban húmedos con lágrimas en un destello. Con su condición como esta, el éxito de [Heart Hybrid] estaba cerca.

La mano de Kizuna acarició desde su pecho hasta su costado y su estómago. Su cuerpo se retorció como si escapara de esa mano, pero no había escapatoria. Así que su mano se movió de su cintura a sus muslos, él estaba acariciando sus piernas.

Los ojos de Hayuru estaban completamente llenos de luz hechizante. Él fue capaz de agitar su emoción con todo lo que hacía hasta ahora. Podía ver que la preparación para el [Heart Hybrid] se había puesto en orden por completo.

Kizuna se agachó y tomó la pierna izquierda de Hayuru. Su muslo y pantorrilla dibujaron una hermosa curva. Él acarició amorosamente esa curva con su dedo. Luego de eso, giro un poco a Hayuru y empezó a frotar su trasero con sus manos.

Hayuru: N-No~…-Gimió mientras alzaba la mano y era envuelta en un aura roja con rosado tratando de resistirse, pero no le llegaban las fuerzas y el chico continuaba.- N-No…Esto es vergonzoso.

Kizuna no hizo caso y solo continua para luego acercar su cara en la entrepierna de Hayuru, abriendo sus muslos, y besar dichosa zona.

Hayuru: ¡Hii! Ha, haaaann!-Fue gritando de placer…hasta que no pudo más-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Hayuru grito con una sonrisa en la boca mientras las luces rojas y rosas se elevaron y combinaron regresando a ellos. Luego de eso, Hayuru fue respirando con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la boca.

Hayuru: Así que esto…es el [Heart Hybrid]…- Todo su cuerpo se volvió flácido en la cama, como si la fuerza hubiera escapado de su cuerpo.-(Aah…esto se siente…tan bien.)- Increíble. Para tal placer, existir…- Se siente como ... si todo el mundo hubiese cambiado.

Kizuna: Sólo estamos comenzando.-Dijo para luego cambiar el escenario, donde la casa japonesa se fue mostrando ahora el aula de la escuela de ambos chicos. Ambos se levantaron, pero había una diferencia.

Kizuna seguía trayendo la ropa que tenía puesta sin ningún cambio. Sin embargo, el atuendo de Hayuru cambio completamente. Ahora ella no llevaba un traje de piloto, sino que ahora estaba usando solo su rompa interior de color blanco con muñequeras con pelos de color negro, un collar rojo con un cascabel, y cola y orejas de gato negro, las cuales se movían un poco.

Hayuru: Hida-kun, ¿Q-Que es esto?

Kizuna: Bueno, una de las funciones de este lugar es también cambiar la ropa como también elegir el atuendo y lugar que más editaría y gustaría a la chica dentro del lugar.-Mintió, pues el preparo algo así por ordenes de su hermana.

Hayuru: P-Pero esto…¡No veo porque me gustaría esto!-Grito dándole la espalda al chico, pero este aprovecho y se puso detrás de ella para tomar desde atrás sus pechos y comenzar a acariciarlos con mayor fuerza que antes por debajo del sostén.- Ahnn…¡N-No!

Kizuna no hizo caso y continuo lo que hacía para luego de un rato soltar los pechos de la chica y girarla hacia él, donde le dio un abrazo y bajar sus manos al trasero de esta para apretarlo un poco.

Hayuru: ¡HIAAAA!-Grito un poco mientras ponía su peso en Kizuna al perder las fuerzas.

Kizuna: Hayuru, ¿Estas bien?

Hayuru: S-Sí, pero…p-por favor, no me toques ahí…¡AAAAAAH!-Volvió a gritar, pues Kizuna empezó a masajear con mayor velocidad el trasero de ella.-¡T-Te dije que no!

Hayuru, aun con sus protestas, siguió gimiendo de placer por las caricias amorosas de Kizuna, quien no se detuvo al saber que tenia que hacer esto rápido para volver a la pelea. En eso noto la cola que parecía moverse por su cuenta, por lo que la tomo, sin embargo…

Hayuru: ¿¡Iau!? ¡FUNYAAAAAaaAAAaAAaAAAAAAA!- Un grito brotó de su boca, extrañando a Kizuna, quien se fijo en la cola que ahora sujetaba ligeramente.

Kizuna: Hayuru…esta cola, no me digas que…-Murmuro lo suficientemente audible para la chica, quien tenia la cabeza cargada en el hombro del chico con la cara toda roja.

Hayuru: ¡Yo…Yo no nyaa~! ¡No preguntes!-Grito para luego mover la cabeza de izquierda a derecha mientras temblaba.- ¡No es nada! ¡Nada de nada! ¡No la agarres!

Kizuna: Lo siento…-Susurro mientras tomaba un poco la cola, deteniendo la respiración de la dueña de la cola antes de que ella diera un gran grito de placer tirando su cabeza para atrás.- ¿E-Estas bien, Hayuru?

Hayuru grito por unos momentos antes de detenerse y descansar en el hombro de Kizuna mientras respiraba agitadamente tratado de recuperar el aliento.

Hayuru: E-Estoy bien…p-pero no agarres mi cola otra vez.

Kizuna: *Suspiro* Lo lamento, Hayuru.-Susurro dándole un mal presentimiento a la chica.- Tenemos que hacer que nuestro [Climax Hybrid] sea un éxito si queremos sacar tu [Corruption Armament].

Tras decir eso, Kizuna agarro la cola de Hayuru con su mano izquierda para tirarla un poco abajo. Hayuru fue sintiendo un hormiguea poco a poco hasta que Kizuna jalo la cola hacia arriba donde una corriente de electricidad recorrido todo su cuerpo y dio un enorme grito.

En ese momento, un aura rosa envolvió a Kizuna y una roja a Hayuru las cuales se combinaron en una aumentado de tamaño creando un pilar que fue subiendo al cielo.

Hayuru: Así que…esto es…un [Climax Hybrid]…-Susurro mientras sentía un nuevo tipo de sentimiento. Desde las profundidades de su cuerpo, el poder crecía sin cesar. Sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa en este momento. Ella miro a la persona que la sostenía y en eso, desde sus pupilas de sus ojos, apareció un corazón que rosado con borde rojo que brillaba intensamente que miraban cariñosamente al chico.- Kizuna…kun.

* * *

-Cambio escena-

Desde el campo de batalla, las cosas seguían casi iguales. Yurishia tratando de detener al [Tri-Head] por su cuenta disparándole manteniéndose a distancia mientras esquivaba los ataques de este. Por otra parte, Aine y Banjo peleaban contra Aldea, quien se estaba divirtiendo al enfrentar a estos dos. Sin embargo, todos se detuvieron.

La razón era que vieron un gigantesco pilar de energía roja y rosada subiendo hacia el cielo. Se podía sentir el poder salir de ella. Todos miraban fijamente esa columna de energía.

Aldea: ¿Qué es eso?-Murmuro viendo el pilar.

En eso, se vio como Build y Hayuru estaban fuera del [Love Room] mirando el estado de la batalla. Hayuru dio un paso adelante y miro seriamente al [Tri-head].

Hayuru: [Neros!]-Grito y fue envuelta en luz, creando su armadura roja. Ya con su traje puesto, ella alzo su mano hacia adelante mientras seguía las instrucciones que aparecían en su cabeza.- [Gladius!]- Un circulo rojo apareció delante de ella, saliendo un mango de ahí.

Hayuru la saco revelando una enorme espada cuya hoja de plata brillando en alguna parte. Ese aspecto era sagrado, pero también inquietante. La espada que concedía el miedo primitivo a la persona fue dirigida al arma mágica al final de su vista.

Este era [Gladius (Rupruta Sin Igual)], la cual podía cortar cualquier cosa.

Hayuru se puso en pose de pelea y su traje fue cambiando donde ahora tenia hombreras de armadura samurái, brazaletes sueltos que parecían ser mangas holgadas de una Miko, partes de armaduras que parecían faldas que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, y la especie de corona japonesa que tenia antes fue reemplazada por una tiara que dejaba su frente descubierta, pero tenia cierto aspecto sagrado.

Hayuru: ¡Himekawa Hayuru...allá voy!-Exclamo para volar en dirección al [Tri-Head] a toda velocidad.- (Nunca olvidaré cómo fallé en proteger a Japón, a la sonrisa de esa niña, o simplemente toda la gente que no pude salvar.)- Fue recordando lo que sucedió hace medio año mientras el dragón la atacaba con una llamarada, pero ella ni se inmuto y siguió avanzo sin recibir ningún rasguño.-(Pero no me rendiré, no dejare de pelear, voy a seguir adelante…) ¡Para que eso nunca vuelva a suceder!

Hayuru salto por encima del [Tri-head] quien la ataco con llamas y rayos, pero ella simplemente uso su espada para bloquear y finalmente cortarlo. La pelinegra termino en el suelo agachada detrás del arma mágica para ir levantándose de a poco.

Hayuru: Desaparece.-Dijo sacudiendo su espada y el [Tri-head] exploto en mil pedazos sin dejar rastro. Ella alzo su vista al cielo nocturno mientras su traje volvía a su forma anterior.- (Por fin los pude vengar.)

En otra parte, Aldea vio lo que sucedió desde arriba en el cielo y no podía creer lo que había visto.

Aldea: De un solo golpe. ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

¿?: Podría decirte…-Dijo una voz haciéndola voltear.- Pero hay cosas que queremos saber de ti.

Kizuna estaba en su forma HawkGatling volando cerca de ella apuntándola con su arma, pero no era el único ahí. Aine, Yurishia y Ryuga, quien tenia en su mano el [Drill Crusher] en su forma espada, también estaban volando cerca rodeando a Aldea para no dejar que escapara.

Aldea: Ya vi como luchan todos ustedes, así que…-Uno de sus escudos se volvió una lanza que ella agarro.- ¡No creo que me derroten tan fácilmente!

Ryuga: ¡Eso ya lo veremos!-Grito volando al ataque y atacando con el taladro, pero un escudo detuvo el ataque.- ¿Eh?- Luego de eso…fue golpeado y mandado a chocar con un edificio.- ¿¡ _Majikayo~_!?

Luego de deshacerse de Ryuga, Aldea fue y golpeo a Aine, quien esquivo el primer ataque, pero no pudo con el segundo y salió volando bastante lejos. Yurishia ataco con sus rayos, pero los escudos de Aldea la protegieron y ella logro golpear a la rubia americana.

Tras eso, Aldea fue a atacar a Build, quien esquivo los ataques gracias a que la botella halcón le daba una mejor vista sintética y le permitía ver los ataques de Aldea, pero le costaba que su cuerpo siguiera el ritmo. Kizuna se alejo y le disparo, pero los escudos volvieron a protegerla.

Kizuna: (No importa lo que pase, esos escudos siempre aparecerán para protegerla, por lo que los ataques a distancia serán inútiles en su contra.)-Pensó manteniendo la guardia en alto.

Aldea: Deberías rendirte, sin una armadura mágica, no podrás ganarme.

Kizuna: Eso no es del todo cierto, pero dada la situación, creo que es mejor que empiece a probar mi nuevo poder.- Dijo sacando una botella roja, lo cual confundió a Aldea.

En eso, una luz rosa salió del pecho de Kizuna y este lo agarro, revelando el [Heart Gear]. Al tener el objeto en su mano, Kizuna empezó a agitar la botella roja, donde aparecieron ecuaciones en el aire de color rojo.

Kizuna: Sā, jikken o hajimeyou ka?- Dijo e introdujo la botella en el [Heart Gear] y apretó su botón.

 **[United!]** \- Exclamo el objeto mientras que los tubos que tenía se colorearon de roja y el rider lo introdujo en el cinturón.- **[Heart Gear!]**

En eso, la tonada de siempre se escuchó mesclada con una tonada de un shamisen. El rider tomo la manilla y comenzó a girarla creando los tubos de siempre, pero además se crearon unos engranajes en su alrededor que giraban por su cuenta, mientras tenían algo en su centro que brillaba de color rojo hasta que se detuvo.

 **[Are you ready?]**

Kizuna: ¡Build Up!- Exclamo y las partes nuevas se juntaron.

Cuando lo hicieron se pudo observar a un Build de color plomo por completo sin ningún tipo de diseño al igual que sus lentes, pues estos eran redondos sin nada más. Sin embargo, los engranajes se expandieron hasta desaparecer y mostrando partes de armaduras rojas con negro para luego sonar una canción con tema japonesa antigua.

 **[Shinjitsu to seigi no tame ni tatakau bushi! Build Neros~! Amazing!]**

Las partes de la armadura se pegaron y ensamblaron en Build dándole una nueva forma. Ahora el rider tiene un casco de aspecto samurai con un cresta doble amarilla y ojos rojos llenos de luz. Sus hombreras son de una armadura japonesa y su pecho tenia un protector con la marca de Build en el medio. Sus protectores de piernas son rojas con una línea en el medio de luz roja brillante. Finalmente, los lentes de su casco parecían hoja de espadas apuntando hacia los lados.

Este era Kamen rider Build Neros Form.

Aldea: ¿Cómo fue que…?-Murmuro para luego fijarse bien en algo.- Esa apariencia…se asemeja demasiado a Neros.

Kizuna: _Shōri no hōsoku wa...¡kimatta!_ \- Exclamo su eslogan y fue al ataque.

Aldea se recompuso de su sorpresa y se cubrió con sus escudos para luego atacar con su lanza. Build no pudo esquivarlo y fue empujado para atrás para volver a atacar, pero Aldea no tuvo problemas en manejarlo.

Kizuna: Diablos, a pesar de que tengo el poder de Neros, ¿no podré hacer nada sin una espada?- Murmuro mientras esquivaba los ataques y en eso información le llego a su cabeza…haciéndolo sonreir.

Build se alejo y alzo su mano, donde los tuvos salieron y crearon una forma de un arma. Esta era una gran espada negra con líneas roja, parecida a una katana al ser de un solo filo, pero era bastante grande para ser una.

 **[Heart Sword!]** \- Declaro y Build tomo el arma para ir al ataque.(NT: Es la espada de Hayato de Hundred.)

Aldea se cubrió con su lanza, pero Build fácilmente la empujo para atrás. Los escudos volaron para proteger a su dueña como antes, pero…

Kizuna: [Blade!]-Kizuna no lo permitiría tan fácilmente.

De la espalda de Build, salieron los Blade que usa normalmente Hayuru y fueron a atacar a los escudos, dejando el paso libre a Kizuna para atacar, quien comenzó un asalto con gran fiereza a Aldea, donde ella se vio obligada a tomar la defensiva. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar siendo acorralada, ella tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

Aldea: Vaya, esto es más divertido de lo que esperaba.-Dijo con felicidad mirando al rider.- Más…dame más. ¡Dame una pelea que realmente me emocione!

Kizuna: Que loca…-Susurro para volver a atacar con su espada y Aldea empezó a contra atacar.

Ambos se golpeaban de vez en cuando, alejándose solo para volver a acercarse y empezar de nuevo. Sin embargo, Build tenia un poco de ventaja en la pelea dado que Aldea ya no sabia como peleaba el rider.

Kizuna: Hora de terminar con esto.- Dijo para comenzar a girar la manilla de su cinturón hasta detenerse.

 **[Ready, Go!]** \- Exclamo el cinturón y la energía se envolvió en la espada.- **[Heart Finish! Yay!]**

Build se impulso hacia adelante mientras tenia la espada sobre su cabeza, la cual estaba llena de energía.

Aldea: ¡No creas que será tan fácil!- Exclamo convocando sus escudos poniéndolo frente a ella. Kizuna dio el corte y la espada choco con el escudo, el cual ni se inmutaba por el ataque.- Ves, mi defensa es la mejor que hay en…

Kizuna: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Grito poniendo más fuerza en el ataque y la espada se abrió un poco en la parte de la hoja, donde estallo energía como un propulsor empujando la espada hacia adelante.

Aldea: No sirve, nunca podrás…

*Crack*

Aldea: ¿Eh?- Ella miro su escudo…el cual comenzó a agrietarse.- ¡Imposible!

Kizuna: ¡Este es el final!- Grito poniendo toda su fuerza en el ataque y el escudo termino rompiéndose, provocando que Aldea recibiera el ataque de lleno.

Ella fue volando hacia el piso hasta estrellarse, donde la energía la acámpalo y creo una gran explosión. Build jadeo cansado antes de decidir bajar y ver a donde estaba Aldea. Al tocar suelo, busco a la peli verde y la encontró levantándose de unos escombros con sangre recorriendo su cuerpo.

Kizuna: Eso se acabo, vendrás con nosotros.- Dijo caminando hacia ella, pero se detuvo al escuchar que ella…se estaba riendo.

Aldea comenzó a reir a carcajadas antes de detenerse y ver a Build con una cara llena de felicidad.

Aldea: Jamás me imagine que me divertiría hasta este punto, donde encontraría a otra persona que lograra dañarme de esta manera.- Dijo viendo sus heridas.- Me alegra de haber venido a Lemuria.

Kizuna: ¿Lemuria?- Murmuro viendo fijamente a Aldea, quien alzo sus brazos a los lados para luego ver como una entrada se formo.- ¿¡Qué diablos!?

Aldea: Ahora, comencemos el juego de asesinato.- Dijo mientras salían naves y flotas del universo alternativo.

Kizuna se puso en guardia, sabia que sería difícil, pero daría pelea hasta el final. El equipo de Amaterasu también se preparo para la pelea y Ryuga no sabia si iba a poder, pero lo daría todo. Sin embargo, algo llamo la atención de todos.

Detrás de ellos, en el mar, algo fue subiendo hasta mostrar una enorme cúpula ovalada. Esto sorprendió a todos al ver que algo de gran tamaño salió de la nada.

Kizuna: ¿Qué es eso?

Aine: Podría ser…que es del universo alternativo.- Dijo para quedar al lado de Kizuna al igual que Hayuru y Ryuga estaba volando cerca de estos tres.

Yurishia: No lo es. Esos son de nuestro lado.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se podía ver como 7 luces salieron de ahí.

Hayuru: Esa luz es…

Yurishia: La unidad americana de [Heart Hybrid Gear]. Los Masters.

Aldea: Esto se esta poniendo cada vez más divertido.-Dijo sonriendo viendo como el grupo de Masters estaba volando alrededor.- Ahora, bailemos y…

¿?: {Aldea.}- Se escucho alguien llamando a la peliverde y esta volteo a ver la entrada.- {Ya estas satisfecha ¿Verdad? Regresa.}

Aldea: ¡Grabel! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Exclamo llamando a la persona que la interrumpo.

Grabel: {Vine a detener a una idiota que desobedeció las órdenes y rompió las regulaciones.}

Aldea: No seas aguafiestas. Las cosas están a punto de ponerse interesantes.

Grabel: {¡Aldea!}-Llamo con una voz más autoritaria y esta gruño.

Aldea: Esta bien.-Respondió para volver a la nave, pero luego se detuvo para voltear a ver a Build.- Tú, ¿Me dirías tu nombre?

Kizuna: Soy Hida Kizuna, pero también me conocen como Kamen rider Build.

Aldea: Hida Kizuna…Kamen rider Build.-Repitió para dar una gran sonrisa.- Realmente me divertí contigo, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Con eso, Aldea se marcho volando y entro en una de las naves de universo alternativo.

* * *

-En el helicóptero con Reiri y Momo.-

Momo: La flota enemiga se esta retirando hacia la entrada.-Dijo recibiendo los mensajes de Ataraxia comprobando que ninguna nave se iba a quedar. En eso, recibió otro mensaje.- Es un mensaje de la [MegaFlota USA Oeste].

Reiri: ¿Qué dice?

Momo: "Hola~, chicas. La caballería ha llegado. Están a salvo ahora que estamos aquí. Empiecen a elegir sus trajes para la fiesta de victoria." Y eso es lo que dice.

Reiri: Pregúntales que están haciendo aquí.- Ordeno y Momo asintió.

Momo: Um, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Paso un rato y en eso la respuesta fue enviada.- ¿Ah? ¿Están rastreando una misteriosa señal de radio?

Reiri: ¿Así que lo mismo que nosotros?-Murmuro con seriedad para mirar la flota que vino a ayudar.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Hayuru: ¿Esa flota vino solo a buscar a Aldea?

Kizuna: Parece que ella es un problema hasta para los suyos.- Dijo con cansancio en su forma base, pues el tiempo con la forma Neros se acabó.

Yusrishia: Yo tengo curiosidad sobre la otra dimensión….pero tengo más curiosidad de ti, Hayuru.

Hayuru: ¿P-Por qué?-Pregunto teniendo un mal presentimiento…el cual fue acertado.

Yurishia: Veas como lo veas, hiciste un [Climax Hybrid], ¿Cierto?

Ryuga: ¿¡ _Majikayo_!?-Grito viendo a Hayuru, quien se cubrió rápidamente su pecho mientras se sonrojaba, y luego a Kizuna, quien desvió la mirada a otro lado.

Aine: Eso es imposible.-Dijo totalmente incrédula.- ¿Que Hayuru, la que nunca se calla sobre cuanto odia las cosas obscenas, haya hecho eso? No, es imposible que haya pasado eso.-Fue hablando con lógica al saber la personalidad de ella.- No puedo creer que alguien más que yo haría un [Climax Hybrid] con Kizuna.

Al escuchar eso, algo en Hayuru se molestó.

Hayuru: ¡P-Pues lo hice! ¡Kizuna-kun y yo lo hicimos juntos!-Ante esas palabras, dejo a los tres boqui abiertos por la revelación de la chica, quien rápidamente se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de la que dijo.- ¡P-Pero fue por la misión, no tenia otra opción! No las dejare hacer nada indecente que no sea necesario.

Ryuga: Eso es lo que dicen todos.-Comento para luego recibir un clavado de tacón en el pie por parte de Hayuru.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU!

Kizuna: Eso te pasa por idiota.

Ryuga: ¡NO LO SOY!-Grito mientras daba saltitos con un pie y con sus manos agarraba el pie herido.

¿?: ¡Vaya!-Escalmo alguien y vieron como una chica pelirroja de ojos amarillos aterrizo envuelta en luz antes de desaparecer mostrándola con un traje de piloto azul con mangas negras.- ¿La fiesta ya acabo?- En eso, otras seis chicas aterrizaron para revelarlas que cada una tenia un traje de piloto.- Bueno, supongo que se asustaron de nosotras y escaparon.

Ryuga: ¿Quiénes son estas?-Pregunto mirando al grupo de chicas que aparición de la nada y en eso, alguien respondió.

Yurishia: ¿Scarlet?- Pregunto atrapando la atención de la pelirroja, quien se sorprendió para luego desviar la cara con molestia.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Pareces estar bien…

Scarlet: ¡Aléjate!-Grito con furia al ver como Yurishia daba un paso para acercarse, deteniéndola en el acto. Esto sorprendió a todos e entristeció a la rubia.- Yo…nunca te perdonare.

- **En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Build con el [Heart Gear] en medio mientras se iluminaba de rojo** -


	11. Cap 10: Los invitados no esperados

**Capítulo 10: Los invitados no esperados**

En un lugar hermoso con cristales flotantes y un pequeño rio con agua cristalina, se encontraba Aine. Sin embargo, ella llevaba una vestimenta un tanto rara, que consistía en un velo transparente que cubría cuerpo, guantes largos que le pasaban de los codos, pero dejaba ver sus hombros. Llevaba unos tacones blancos y nada más. Sus pezones y su parte importante eran cubiertas por unas pequeñas tapas doradas. Y finalmente, en su cabeza llevaba una tiara dorada.

El atuendo en si era demasiado revelador, casi como si estuviera desnuda…pero el ambiente raro en el que estaba no dejo que ella procesara lo que vestía.

Aine: ¿Qué es este lugar?-Murmuro mirando a su alrededor.- ¿Dónde estoy?

Ella no conocía donde estaba, pero le resultaba raramente familiar.

De repente, un dolor en su cabeza se le vino y ella se la tomo con las manos. Una imagen se le vino a la mente, donde se vio a sí misma, pero más joven, acostada sobre una columna de piedra y tenía una especie de grabado en ella que brillaba de color morado.

Aine se vio ahí acostaba para luego notar como una esfera metálica del tamaño de una palma flotaba sobre su pecho. La imagen cambio y se vio a 6 mujeres encapuchadas y bastones alrededor de ellas. Parecían ser unas especies de brujas por cómo se veían y vestían.

La visión se cortó luego de ver a una de las brujas sonreír de manera terrorífica.

Aine: ¿Qué fue eso?- Se preguntó tomándose de la cabeza antes de mirar a un lado y quedar sorprendida.

Al lado suyo se encontraba un cristal más grande del tamaño de su persona, donde se vio reflejada. Sin embargo, en vez de reflejarla con la ropa que traía puesta, la reflejo con su [Heart Hybrid Gear] puesto.

Ella toco el cristal…y este se rompió en mil pedazos.

Aine: ¡IYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito de terror mientras se levantaba y miraba que estaba en su cama en el medio de la noche.

Ella empezó a respirar pesadamente. A pesar de ser un sueño, lo que vivió se sintió tan real…como si realmente lo hubiera vivido.

{ _Aldea: La diosa baila con el vacío y la muerte. El emperador y la eternidad…_ }- Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de la peli platina y sentían que eran…importantes.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En una grieta dimensional, fue saliendo un buque de guerra de [AU]. Estaban volando sobre un terreno árido y destruido, donde parecía que había una ciudad antes. La arquitectura del lugar parecía ser romana. Todo el lugar se veía destrozado y en ruinas, donde el cielo estaba rojo y lo que parecía ser un rio estaba completamente seco.

El lugar se veía muerto y sin ningún rastro de vida.

En una de las partes del buque, en una terraza, se encontraban dos chicas.

¿?: ¿Es cierto, Aldea?-Pregunto una chica rubia de piel oscura a su compañera.- ¿Realmente viste a [Zeros] en Lemuria?

Aldea: Si, la vi con mis propios ojos.

¿?: ¿Y porque no lo reportaste?

Aldea: Porque quería que recibieras todo el crédito, Grabel.

Grabel: Eres una idiota…-Comento al ver la actitud de su compañera, pero esta de pronto mostro una sonrisa.

Aldea: Y una cosa más.-Dijo y Grabel la miro con una ceja alzada.- La chica que estaba usando a [Zeros] se llamó a sí misma…Aine.

En eso, Grabel se sorprendió brevemente antes de mostrar una sonrisa.

Grabel: Si ese es el caso…supongo que tendremos que hacer esto nosotras mismas.-Dijo mientras miraba como llegaban a una especie de reino que brillaba de color morado en medio del cielo rojizo.

* * *

(Insertar música de fondo: Be The One (TV Edit.) – PANDORA and Beverly.)

Se ve un fondo azul con una gran luz en el medio. Mientras suena la música, el fondo se va rompiendo. En eso se muestra el símbolo de Build antes de mostrar al planeta marte.

 _ **Han pasado 10 años desde que la [Pandora Box] fue descubierta, trayendo esperanzas para el mundo para afrontar una invasión de otro mundo.**_

Se ve como varios buques de guerra atacaban ciudades y todo antes de mostrar la [Pandora Box]

 _ **Sin embargo, en vez de traer solución, trajo aún más terror causando la tragedia del [Skywall]**_

En eso se ve como alguien toco la [Pandora Box] causando que brille y de repente surgieron muros en el suelo que se fueron extendiendo alrededor de todo el mondo.

 _ **Nuestro mundo se ha dividido principalmente en tres partes, causando gran caos. Sin embargo, no todo está perdido.**_

Ahora se ve cómo va navegando [Ataraxia] para hacerle un acercamiento y se ve a Build sobre un tejado de espaldas, donde se apreciaba que el miraba a la escuela flotante mientras que un grupo de chicas se ponían a su lado.

 _ **Ahora, un defensor de paz y amor aparecerá para construir el futuro que aún se encuentra dentro de una densa niebla junto a la ayuda de un equipo, quienes se encargaran de recuperar el mundo que se les fue arrebatado y reconstruirlo.**_

 _Kono~ mama~, aruki tsuzuke~teiru_

 **(Seguiré~ caminando~, está no~che)**

Se ve a Kizuna agitando las botellas [Rabbit] y [Tank] en el medio de un patio en [Ataraxia] antes de verlo en otra habitación haciéndo fórmulas en un pizarron junto a Momo para luego mostrar ha Build sobre su motocicleta.

 _Kon'ya mo maasugu Hitori no ashiato tadotte..._

 **(Siguiendo hacia adelante, dejando solo huellas por el camino)**

Se ve a Build montando sobre su [Build Machine] mientras esquiva unas pequeñas explosiones. En eso, mientras conduce con la rueda delantera en el aire, se ve como los tubos forman cuadros donde se ve a Ryuga mirando a la pantalla para luego la imagen cambie mostrando a Aine con su traje de piloto, después a Hayuru con su traje de piloto, luego a Yurishia con su traje de piloto, de ahí muestra a Misora, ahora muestra a Soichi y finalmente muestra a Reiri junto a Kei.

 _Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa_

 _(_ _ **No tiene final, pero de alguna manera tú estás**_ _)_

En eso se ve como Kizuna sonríe a la cama antes de girarse y comenzar a borrar un pizarrón, donde las formulas salieron volando para ser golpeadas por Ryuga, quien vestia un traje de combate mientras sudaba.

 _Dokoka de matteru Egao tayasazuni_

 _(_ _ **Esperándome en algún lugar, con una imborrable sonrisa**_ _)_

En eso se ve a Misara arreglándose el cabello antes de entrar a una capsula, donde la pantalla vuelve a cambiar con Build conduciendo por las calles donde solo se ve la mitad de su cara y al lado suyo se ve a sus amigos. La pantalla ahora muestra el otro lado de la cara de Build, donde ahora a su lado se mostraba a Gentoku junto a unas tropas que custodian la [Pandora Box]. Ahora se muestra a todos en la cafetería de [Nascita], donde tomaban café, comían sándwiches o hacían alguna cosa, donde la escena cambiaba a cada momento mientras todos miraban a la cámara.

 _ **There you will**_

Ahora se ve a Misora que se encuentra dentro de una habitación especial bajo una luz verde para que la chica habrá sus ojos y se cambia el color del iris a un verde jade mientras que la cámara hace enfoque de un brazalete dorado que tiene en su muñeca izquierda para que comience a brillar y se cambie la escena dentro del laboratorio y se abra una especie de compuerta de microondas previo a que se cambie la escena.

 _ **Be The One, Be The One**_

se pueden ver a lo que estaban en la sala de Nascita que toman un salto, pero estaban un tanto incrédulos por lo que acaba de pasar, pero Kizuna va sonriente y emocionado hasta la cámara para que tome algo y se cambie la escena al laboratorio y ese contenedor que abrió la puerta se muestre una Full Bottle siendo la de Rabbit y la toma el científico previo a que se cambie la escena.

 _ **All right!**_

Se ve a Kizuna que estaba haciendo su transformación a Kamen Rider Build mientras que las dos mitades de las botellas [Rabbit] y [Tank] se unen para hacer la forma base del Rider siendo una Best Match y se muestre una fórmula matemática en la pantalla.

 _Ashita no chikyū o nagedasenai kara_

( **¡No me rendiré en salvar el mañana de la Tierra!** )

Se hace un acercamiento a Build, quien hacia su pose habitual previa a una batalla o su frase de victoria para que se muestre otra fórmula matemática y se vea al Rider que estaba dentro de un agujero y va en el cielo de Ataraxia, donde se encontraban Aine, Hayuru y Yurishia con sus Heart Hybrid Gear activados.

 _ **Be The Lights, Be The Lights**_

Las 3 chicas ven que Build hace su Rider Kick a toda velocidad siendo llevado por una ecuación para que se muestren flamas de la explosión por el ataque y se cambie la escena mostrando que tiene un Best Match distinto, siendo este GorillaMond.

 _ **All right!**_

Luego se muestre HawkGatling teniendo su arma y disparando a varios lados de la sala previo a que se cambie de nueva cuenta la escena.

 _Tsuyoku nareru yo Ai wa makenai!_

( **¡Quiero ser fuerte! ¡El amor no perderá!** )

Ahora se muestra la espalda de alguien, que se nota que usa armadura, mientras que una especie de tornillos se giran para que se muestre en la pantalla siendo Night Rouge previo a que se cambie la escena y se muestre a Anie y Ryuga venciendo a varios soldados robóticos en algún lugar de Ataraxia con sus puños.

 _Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime_

( **Para rescatar, ayudar y abrazar algo** )

Cambiando la escena, podemos ver una especie de panel giratorio que tiene muchas [Full Bottles] que se ve parte de la armadura de Build tomando varias. Luego la escena cambia mostrando a Kizuna, Ryuuga, Misora, Anie, Hayuru y Yurishia, donde cada uno sostenia y agitaba un [Full Bottle].

 _Kokoro ni fureruyo todoku yo, tsutaware_

( **Tendrás que alcanzar, tocar y mandar algo al corazón** )

La escena cambia y se vea varias fórmulas matemáticas atravesando el [Sky Wall] para que se cambie a una nueva escena, que muesta a Anie, Hayuru y a Yurishia, quienes tenían sus [Heart Hybrid Gear] activadas, mientras siguen a Build quien estaba siendo perseguido por una especie de maquina especial en su motocicleta para que se cambie de dirección.

 _ **Be The One, Be The Lights**_

Build de nueva cuenta con la forma de Best Match GorillaMond haciendo caer a la máquina que lo perseguía al piso.

 _Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo!_

( **¡Manda el mensaje y hazlo sonar!** )

En eso, se ve a Aine mirando el horizonte de Ataraxia con una lagrima cayendo de su mejilla, pero de repente, alguien toca su hombre y ve que es Build en su forma [RabbitTank], quien también estaba acompañado de Hayuru y Yurishia, donde le sonreían y Aine se calmo, mostrando su propia sonrisa antes de que todos caminaran y quedaran uno al lado de otro, mirando el atardecer de [Ataraxia].

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Los i** **nvitados no esperados**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Amaterasu derroto a la clase ultra [Try-head]. La paz había vuelto para los miembros de Amaterasu, quienes se relajaban para recuperar fuerzas. Sin embargo, dentro de la sala de comando de Ataraxia, Reiri junto a Kei estaban supervisando un experimento que se estaba llevando a cabo ahora.

-Iniciando el sellado.-Dijo alguien mientras tecleaba su teclado.

-La fuerza de la señal Magitech de la [Entrada] está disminuyendo.-Informo otra mientras la pantalla se mostraba una entrada a [AU]- 90, 70, 50, 30…

-Las partículas Magitech han bajado en un 99,999%.-Informo antes de mostrar en la pantalla como la [Entrada] desaparecía.- El sellado está completo.

Reiri: ¿Así que la información era verdadera?-Murmuro tras ver los resultados que se mostraron en pantalla.

Kei: {Si podemos sellar las [Entadas], podemos alterar el curso de esta guerra drásticamente.}-Reiri asintió a las palabras de su amiga antes de mirar una pantalla, la cual mostraba el rostro de los miembros de Amaterasu…y de otros más donde en el medio decía [Operation Okinawa, Japan-US].

Reiri: Ahora podemos hacer realidad la operación conjunta de USA-Japón para retomar Okinawa.

Kei: {Sin embargo…}-En eso la pantalla cambia mostrando unos datos.- {¿Quién nos envió esa información?}

Reiri puso una mirada más seria mientras la imagen de cierta mujer paso por su cabeza.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En el comedor de la escuela, todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente mientras conversaban. Sin embargo, en una mesa, se encontraba un grupo algo regular, donde el resto de sus compañeros miraban a dos de los suyos.

Kizuna: Por eso te digo, fíjate aquí. Das mucho énfasis en el potenciador de tus armas, lo que hace que estas lleguen a explotar ante el hecho de que el dispositivo no puede contener la energía.

Momo: Bueno, creo que eso es cierto… ¡Pero tú le pones demasiado énfasis a los reguladores! ¡Gracias a eso, gran potencial destructivo y eficiencia de tus inventos se pierden!

Kizuna: ¡Lo hago por seguridad!

Kizuna y Momo, los dos genios jóvenes de Ataraxia, estaban discutiendo mientras mostraban sus inventos usando pantallas holográficas. Al principio, estaban discutiendo sobre un trabajo que estaban llevando a cabo ahora, pero luego llego un momento donde ambos comenzaron a protestar y señalar las fallas de los inventos del otro.

Por otra parte, los demás del grupo, que consistían en Ryuga, Kasumi y Yurishia, estaban mirando a sus amigos inventores con una mirada cansada; Aunque Yurishia estaba mirando de forma impaciente a Kizuna.

Ryuga: Diablos, ¿Qué es todo lo que ellos dicen?

Kasumi: No te fuerces, Ryuga. Creo que lo mejor será seguir con lo nuestro.-Comento a su novio mientras comían y estudiaban. Las clases de Ataraxia son difíciles.

Mientras esto pasaba, Yurishia se fue molestando más y más mientras miraba al único portador de un [Heart Hybrid Gear] en el mundo…para luego ocurrírsele algo.

Yurishia: Oye, Kizuna.-El mencionado se giró al ser llamado.- ¿Estas libre él día de hoy?

Kizuna: Pues sí, ya que no tengo nada programado y los inventos que voy a hacer con el grupo técnico los dejamos para otro día.

Yurishia: En ese caso, ¿Podríamos salir a dar una vuelta juntos después de clases?

Kizuna se sorprendió por la propuesta pero de inmediato se puso a pensar en ella. No hace mucho paso la gran batalla con el [Tri Head], por lo que los [Hybrid Count] de las chicas se gastó demasiado y no han tenido tiempo suficiente para recargarlos.

Según sabe, los contenedores de Aine y Hayuru están bastante recargados dado que les dio una gran recarga antes de su última gran batalla, pero Yurishia, a pesar de recibir también una recarga, ella uso mucho de su poder contra él [Tri Head], por lo que su contenedor en estos momentos es bajo. Lo mejor sería recargarlo antes de que pase algún evento apocalíptico.

Kizuna: De acuerdo. Si estás bien contigo, vayamos y divirtámonos.

Yurishia: ¡Yay~!-Exclamo con una gran sonrisa, haciendo sonreír un poco al pelinegro.

Kasumi: Por cierto.-Ella interrumpió mirando a Kurumisawa.- ¿De que estaban hablando ustedes dos desde un principio?

Momo: Ah, pues hablábamos de las mejoras del nuevo [Tecnic Gear].

Ryuga: ¿¡De verdad!?-Exclamo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Él sabía sobre eso, pues lo ha estado usando.

[Tecnic Gear]. Una armadura que fue creada para que los humanos se pudieran defender de las armas mágicas. A pesar de que eran meras copias inferiores de los [Heart Hybrid Gears], y que ni les tocaba los talones, aún seguían siendo armaduras que ayudaban a combatir el atentado del otro universo.

Sin embargo, cuando Kizuna llego y vio los planos, casi de inmediato comenzó a idear mejoras para estas armaduras.

Los nuevos diseños de estas armaduras eran del tipo traje de cuerpo completo, donde usaban lo más haya de la última tecnología para hacerlos los más compacto posible usando los datos de la armadura de Build como base.

Este nuevo traje permite que las habilidades naturales del ser humano se incrementen varias veces. También permiten vuelo, escaneo de áreas y otras habilidades útiles. Sin embargo, como era un traje con varias funciones, el consumo de energía era enorme, por lo que baterías de la más alta tecnología apenas podrían mantener activo este invento por mucho tiempo.

Afortunadamente, se creó una nueva fuente de energía usando las [Full Bottle], donde se extrajo un poco de ella para crear un líquido especial que podría mantener varios tipos de aparatos que consumen grandes cantidades de energía por muchas horas con solo un tuvo simple.

La combinación de ambos crearon un traje de combate contra el otro universo que cualquiera podría usar, y seguían implementando nuevas funciones para contrarrestar cualquier imprevisto, o al menos sobrevivir a ellos, como el [Tri Head].

Kizuna y Momo eran los principales diseñadores e implementadores de esta revolucionaria armadura. Pues aunque no sea tan poderoso como un [Heart Hybrid Gear] o el [Build Driver], seguía siendo mejor que las viejas armaduras.

Ryuga, Kasumi y Yurishia estaban impresionados al ver que estos dos junto al resto del departamento de ingeniería seguían trabajando en mejorar estas armaduras.

Kasumi: ¿Qué clase de mejora le están haciendo al traje?-Pregunto curiosa sobre el tema, pues su novio uso un prototipo en el incidente de Hayuru entro.

Kizuna: Pues Momo pensó en agregarle cosas como misiles y armas parecidas, mientras que yo trato de hacerlo portátil, fácilmente transportable, y si puedo, agregarle alguna clase de escudo de energía.

Ryuga: ¡Eso sueña genial!-El chico ya se estaba imaginando usando de nuevo el traje.

Momo: Aun no te emociones. Le estamos haciendo arreglos a tu traje, aparte de crear armas basadas en las que usa Kizuna. Con eso, nuestra ventaja contra el otro universo estará garantizada.

Si había alguien quien estaba orgullosa de todo el trabajo y avances, no era otra que Momo, pues quería ser de utilidad a [Ataraxia], o mejor dicho, a alguien que trabaja en [Ataraxia]. **(NT: Cof, cof…Kei…Cof, cof.)**

Kizuna: Bueno, de todos modos, con esto y con un duro trabajo, podremos mejorar nuestras tropas contra el universo alternativo. Sera difícil, pero no imposible.

¿?: ¿Eh~~? Entonces el rumor de que eres listo es verdad.-Dijo alguien y el grupo se giró a ver quién era.- ¿Te importa si nos unimos, líder-san?

La que hablo era una chica pelirroja con cola de caballo y ojos amarillos llevando el uniforme femenino de ataraxia. Acompañada de ellas estaban una chica de cabello negro y ojos amarillos con pequeñas coletas gemelas cortas. La otra era una chica de cabello gris y ojos purpura con una cinta negra atando su peinado.

Kizuna: Ustedes son…-El recuerdo de los eventos de hace unas semanas paso por su mente y recordó que ellas son parte del equipo de [Heart Hybrid Gear] de américa. Las "Masters".

¿?: Soy la líder de las Masters, Scarlet Fairchild. Gusto en conocerte.-Se presentó la pelirroja y líder del equipo americano.

¿?: Gertrude Baird. Gusto en conocerte.-Ahora fue el turno de la pelinegra, quien se presentó con algo de entusiasmo.

¿?: Sharon Cuningham.-Finalmente, la peli gris se presentó con un tono un tanto monótono, pero con una sonrisa.

Kizuna: Mucho gusto.-Devolvió el saludo mirando a las tres, quienes se sentaron en la mesa con ellos, pero Scarlet se sentó junto a Kizuna.- Entonces, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Scarlet: Nosotras también nos unimos a la academia. Para las operaciones en conjunto, ¿Sabes?

Kizuna: Ya veo.-El chico asintió dado que eso era una buena idea. Dado que ahora saben que hay oponentes fuertes como Aldea y armas mágicas como el [Tri Head], necesitan la mayor ayuda posible.

Los demás de la mesa seguían en lo suyo, ya sea comiendo o estudiando, aunque Yurishia estaba mirando la interacción que había entre Kizuna y Scarlet con los ojos entrecerrados.

Scarlet: Oye, Kizuna. Escuche que tienes un poder especial.

Kizuna: ¿Eh? Si te refieres a mis cambios, pues eso proviene del poder de las…

Scarlet: No me refiero a las botellas que usas y que se rumorean que son la fuente del poder de tus trajes. Me refiero al poder de tu Gear.-Ante esas palabras, Kizuna se congelo.

Kizuna: ¿C-Como…sabes sobre eso?

Scarlet: Corre un rumor sobre que el poder de tu [Heart Hybrid Gear] posee un poder único.-Kizuna recordó que el poder de su Gear fue publicado en toda la escuela. Parece que tiene suerte de que ella no sepa exactamente lo que es y lo que hace.

Kizuna: N-No, no es nada especial ¿sabes? Mi traje de Build es mejor.

Ryuga: Pero debes admitir que el poder de tu Gear es único en lo que hace y en la forma de hacerlo.-Comento con una risa antes de que fuera pateado debajo de la mesa por Kizuna.- ¡Auch!

Scarlet: ¿Mmh~? El que digas eso solo hace que tenga más curiosidad e interés.-De repente, ella se le acerco.- Oye, Kizuna. ¿Puedes mostrarme Ataraxia?-Luego de decir eso, ella se paró y le ofreció una mano.- Ya que ambos somos los líderes de nuestros equipos, deberíamos conocernos mejor.

Kizuna: ¿Eh? B-Bueno, yo…

 ***PAM!***

El sonido de un golpe en la mesa detuvo la charla y el ambiente. Todos vieron que era el As de América quien lo hizo.

Yurishia: ¡Ya es suficiente!-Exclamo para mirar a la pelirroja.- Kizuna tiene una cita conmigo después de clases. No nos interrumpas.

Ryuga: Y qué tal si…

Kasumi: Ryuga, no hables.-Dijo de manera corta tomando la mano de su novio.- Hagas lo que hagas, no te metas en eso.

Ryuga no sabía porque, pero decidió obedecer. Ahora sentía que si se metía…su vida acabaría.

Kizuna: (¿Y yo que?)-Pregunto usando la mirada a la pareja, quienes solo miraron a otro lado.- (¡Traidores!)

Mientras Kizuna pensaba en eso, se fijó en un lado de la mesa. Sentada en una mesa sin nadie, estaba Aine mirando su plato de comida con una mirada apagada. A diferencia de muchas veces, siente que su espíritu alardearte y deslumbrante que acostumbra tener se ha ido.

Kizuna: ¿Aine?-Murmuro con preocupación al verla, pero de repente, alguien le tomo el brazo y lo jalo.

Scarlet: ¡Vamos, Kizuna!-Exclamo mientras tiraba la mano del chico y lo llevaba afuera.

Yurishia: ¡Oye, espera!-Grito mientras se paraba y perseguía al dúo.

Ryuga: Bueno, ahí van.-Murmuro mientras comía un bocado de arroz.- Sea lo que sea en lo que se haya metido, estoy feliz de no estar involucrado.

Momo: Es una verdad innegable.-Murmuro mientras hacía unos cálculos en una pantalla holográfica para luego sonreír.- ¡Aja, pude mejorar el rendimiento de mis bebes! ¡Eso hora de que la nueva Regulus-chan nazca!

Ryuga: Sera mejor que finjamos no conocerla por el momento.-Le susurro a su novia, quien solo asintió.

Por otra parte, Aine vio esto de reojo y aparto la mirada antes de dar un suspiro.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Yurishia: Bien, Kizuna. No podemos dejar que esta valiosa tarde se vaya a la basura.-Dijo mientras se aferraba y abrazaba el brazo izquierdo de Kizuna.

Scarlet: ¡Lo único que se irá a la basura será toda la grasa de esos inútiles pechos que tienes!-Grito tomando el brazo libre de Kizuna para hacer lo mismo que hacia Yurishia.

Kizuna: O…Oigan…

Ahora mismo, Kizuna junto a las dos chicas se encontraban en medio de Ataraxia, cerca de un parque. El chico se sentía muy nervioso por el hecho de que sus brazos estaban entre unas maravillosas colinas. Aunque una de ellas era de gran tamaño, las otras tampoco eran tan pequeñas.

Muchos de los estudiantes se les estaban quedando mirando, donde los chicos lloraban lágrimas de sangre mientras susurraban maldiciones hacia el único portador de un [Heart Hybrid Gear] varón en el mundo.

Mientras tanto, Yurishia y Scarlet seguían discutiendo entre ellas.

Scarlet: Esta vaca Holstein... ¡su atractivo sexual es demasiado excesivo! ¡Eres obscena con solo caminar!

Yurishia: Es mejor que agregaras un poco más de atractivo sexual ¿sabes? Bueno, tal vez todavía es demasiado pronto para ti. Tu pecho también, ¿no es mucho más pequeño que incluso el de Hayuru quien es una japonesa?

Scarlet: ¡Es un consejo innecesario! ¡No todos los americanos tienen grandes pechos! ¡Vaya, los míos también ya tienen el tamaño medio! ¡No me mires hacia abajo!

Scarlet empujó el brazo derecho de Kizuna en su propio cuerpo. Ciertamente, su volumen era abrumadoramente pequeño si se comparaba con Yurishia, pero aun así podía sentir la suavidad, además de su cuerpo con músculo que omitía toda la grasa inútil podría hacerse sentir vívidamente por el brazo.

Yurishia: No puedo dejar de mirar hacia abajo a un pecho tan pobre, ¿no Kizuna?

Kizuna: Por favor, no me preguntes a mí.-Murmuro sintiendo peligro inminente si hablaba descuidadamente.

A su izquierda y derecha, la sensación de los cuerpos femeninos con la bondad que era completamente diferentes uno del otro a través de su brazo invadieron en su cuerpo y cerebro. Los diferentes placeres estaban luchando entre sí como si su cuerpo y mente se dividieran en dos.

Kizuna: Aah~, vaya. No hay otra manera…-Murmuro con cansancio para girarse a la pelirroja.- Voy a saltarme la clase de la tarde. Así que te voy a mostrar alrededor de Ataraxia como pediste. Sin embargo, Yurishia también nos acompaña. ¿De acuerdo?

Scarlet parecía insatisfecha, pero asintió a regañadientes. Yurishia también hizo una mueca como si hubiera mordido algo amargo, pero inevitablemente aceptó.

Kizuna: Entonces, en primer lugar vamos a empezar desde la sede de comandos.-Dijo para prepararse para partir, sin embargo, Scarlet infló sus mejillas y se quejó.

Scarlet: Eh~, que aburrido.

Kizuna: ¿Aburrido? Entonces, ¿Qué lugar quieres que te enseñe?

Scarlet: ¡Lugar interesante!

Kizuna: (¿¡Eres una niña!?)-Grito dentro de su mente por la infantil declaración de la líder de "Master". Pero bueno, no podía haber ninguna objeción, aunque ella fuera llamada una niña.

Llevando a las dos, Kizuna junto a las chicas salieron a la calle principal después de pasar el distrito de comida cerca de la academia. Caminando con dos chicas hermosas colgando a ambos lados fue extremadamente de pie hacia fuera.

Todo el mundo tuvo sus ojos en primer lugar atraídos por Yurishia y Scarlet, y entonces, vieron a Kizuna en el centro e hicieron caras dudosas. Era duro ser mirado por ojos que parecían decir: "¿Qué diablos pasa con ese tipo?".

Kizuna solo pudo suspirar mientras los 3 comenzaban a caminar y pasear.

Scarlet: Hee~, este lugar es tranquilo y precioso. Sin embargo hay pocas personas.

Kizuna: Eso es porque en este momento es la plena luz del día de lunes a viernes, todo el mundo básicamente está en la escuela o en el trabajo. La gente de aquí en este momento sólo son los que están en el turno de noche o aquellos que tienen un turno para descansar en el día de la semana.

Scarlet: ¡Wah, el signo está en japonés…! Pero, de alguna manera no es realmente diferente con el que está en América. Se siente un poco estrecho aquí, sin embargo. ¿No hay un templo o estatua de Buda? Algo así como azotea alineada con porcelana o una torre de madera.

Kizuna: Si te refieres a santuarios y similares están en [Megafloat de Japón]. Esta [Float] es fundamentalmente para las tácticas de defensa y armamento contra el otro universo.

Scarlet: Entonces, ¿las personas que usan ropa nativa son pocas aquí?

Kizuna: Bueno, no es una ropa que la gente suela llevar, pero sigue habiendo uno que otro. Hay un buen número de personas vistiendo yukatas en día de fiesta nacional o bien con Jinbei como su ropa de dormir. Si no mal recuerdo, Yurishia también tiene un furisode.-Dijo recordando cuando fue de paseo con ella y, inesperadamente, se adaptaba incluso a Yurishia quien era de ojos azules y pelo rubio.

Scarlet: ¡Ya es suficiente acerca de Yurishia! Dejando eso a un lado, ¿dónde es un buen lugar para ir de compras por aquí?

Kizuna: Si seguimos adelante un poco más, habrá un centro comercial. Hay una gran cantidad de tiendas que venden cosas necesarias para nuestra escuela, ropa barata, pero con estilo y accesorios, también hay un centro de juegos y karaoke.

Scarlet: Hee~, eso suena bien. ¡Vamos al centro de juegos!

En ese momento, Yurishia dejó escapar un suspiro intencionadamente de depreciación.

Yurishia: Realmente… que infantil.-Murmuro, pero la pelirroja logro oírla, donde ella apretó los dientes, pero rápidamente cambio a una sonrisa.

Scarlet: Entonces, está bien descansar en este banco ¿sabes? Anciana.

Yurishia: ¿¡Anciana!?-Grito y apretó los dientes de forma audible, asustando a algunas personas de alrededor. En eso, ella rápidamente miro a la pelirroja.- Bien… En ese caso te golpearé hasta hacerte polvo en este centro de juego.

Scarlet: ¡Ja! Aficionada. Te voy a mostrar mi habilidad.-Declaro de manera desafiante y ambas se miraron mientras electricidad se cruzaba entre ellas.

Kizuna: (¿En qué diablos me he metido?)-Gimió mientras una parte de él deseaba estar en la sección técnica para poder avanzar en sus creaciones y nuevos sistemas de defensa. Era preferible trabajar ahí que estar con dos chicas que discutían.

Rápidamente el trio fue y llego al centro de juegos, donde ambas se sentaron en frente de un juego de lucha.

Era un juego que era famoso actualmente, los personajes individuales luchaban entre sí en el interior del fondo de fantasía. No era un simple juego de lucha, la profundidad de fabricación del mundo y los personajes eran realmente encantadores.

Por cierto los juegos en este centro de juego no eran un simple dispositivo de entretenimiento. Además una peculiar función y puesta a punto estaba colocada en los juegos de aquí.

Eran artículos para el bien de reflejos de entrenamiento y mentes tácticas, juegos que cuestionaban el poder de procesamiento de información del jugador, cosas que ponían a prueba sus habilidades de disparo y habilidades de espada y así sucesivamente, los juegos fueron atados en el plan de estudios de Ataraxia en algún tipo de forma. Y entonces, la puntuación fue grabada en el terminal de información de cada individuo y también quedó reflejado en el ranking de la red de la academia.

Yurishia: ¡Go~!

Scarlet: Kuu… ¿¡Por qué ir con este ataque!? ¡Ya lo evadí!

Scarlet estaba usando una ninja femenina en traje atractivo. Por así decirlo un personaje kunoichi. Su poder ofensivo era bajo, pero jugaba con el oponente usando su velocidad y rápidamente atacando por superar el alcance de tiro.

Por otro lado, Yurishia eligió a un frenético. Su cuerpo era musculoso y grande, y podría atacar con un poder improbable, pero su velocidad era lenta, su manejo también era difícil. Podría ganar si pudiera llevar al enemigo a su patrón ganador, pero se podría decir que era un personaje de juego.

Kizuna: Es por eso que te sugerí que eligieras un personaje que sea fácil de manejar…-Murmuro tapándose la cara con una mano.

Scarlet: ¡Hurra, yo gano!

Yurishia: Kuh… esto, no es como debe ser.-Maldijo en voz alta tras golpear el panel con sus dos manos con la cabeza abajo.

Scarlet: Fuffuun, reconoce tu derrota. Este juego es algo así como una simulación de batalla ¿sabes? En otras palabras, has sido completamente derrotada por mí. ¿Entiendes?

Yurishia se levantó de su silla inestable. Su aspecto fue cambiando en algo peligroso.

Yurishia: Bien entonces… lo reconoceré como mi derrota. Sin embargo, esto no es más que una sola cara de la batalla. Ahora, vamos a elegir algo que no está influenciado por el conocimiento y la experiencia previa.

Scarlet: Bueno, aunque creo que va a ser lo mismo, sea lo que sea. Elije lo que quieras.- Dijo con una cara confiada, pero no sabía en lo que se metía.- (Fufun. Idiota. ¿Quién crees que soy? Había sido ampliamente conocida como una jugadora, incluso antes de los conflictos con el universo alternativo, no hay ninguna manera de que puedas ganar en contra de mí. Este centro de juegos sólo está lleno con todos los juegos que he ganado hasta la muerte. Incluso en la ocasión de diez mil a uno, no hay manera de que vaya a perder de forma similar contra Yurishia!)

Yurishia: Vamos a hacer esto.-Dijo yendo y tomando una pistola en su mano.

Scarlet: Err… ¿qué es esto?-Pregunto dado que era algo que nunca había visto antes.

Lo que Yurishia tomo es un rifle con un corcho metido en él. Y luego, en frente de ellas había estantes alineados con juguetes y dulces en él. Por así decirlo, un puesto de tiro.

Yurishia: Vamos a tener un duelo sobre quien pueda tirar la mayor cantidad de premios en treinta segundos.-Dijo para alinear todos los rifles desde allí a su entorno.

Con eso, ella tomo una posición para luego un brillo saliera de sus ojos como la de una cazadora apuntando a su presa. Esto hizo que Kizuna solo tuviera un pensamiento.

Kizuna: (Scarlet está perdida.)-Pensó ya sabiendo el resultado, aunque le dio un escalofrió en la espalda tras ver la mirada de Yurishia. Ella se había puesto seria.

Scarlet: ¡Hm, hmph! Al final es sólo un disparo. Yo sé que esta es tu especialidad, pero aún tengo mi propia confianza. ¡Sólo mira, voy a hacerte llorar!

* * *

-2 minutos después-

Scarlet: Maldición… no hay manera, que algo como esto… este tipo de cosas, no sea un juego.-Murmuro en el piso con su orgullo roto.

El resultado fue una victoria aplastante de Yurishia.

Fue espeluznante cómo tomó los rifles de corchos alineados a su vez y botó los premios por completo. Agarró el rifle, disparó, lo tiró lejos y se trasladó a la siguiente arma, con ese tipo de secuencia repitió su movimiento a una velocidad aterradora. Sin ni siquiera tomarse el tiempo para apuntar, disparó en forma adecuada y dejó caer los premios. Que habilidad.

Yurishia: Si esta fuera una batalla real, entonces ya estarías muerta sabes, Scarlet.

Scarlet: ¡No voy a utilizar este tipo de arma en una batalla real! No estamos luchando contra juguetes y cajas de bombones. ¿¡Qué pasa con esta cosa!? ¡Incluso los FPS no tienen ningún arma disparando así!

Con eso, las dos siguieron peleando en los juegos. Primero fueron a un juego para probar la fuerza con un guante de boxeo, donde ambas sacaron un golpe de 158kg, quedando empatadas. Luego fue un juego para matar zombis, donde el partido fue ganado fácilmente por Yurishia. El siguiente fue un juego de sacar peluches en una máquina de grúas, donde fue una aplastante victoria para Scarlet.

Y luego la última batalla decisiva.

Scarlet: Yurishia, ¿estás escuchando? ¡Vamos a decidir la batalla con esto!

Yurishia: Bien, bien, pero… incluso si gano en contra de ti, no hay nada que vaya a conseguir.

Scarlet: ¡Eres ruidosa! ¡Vamos a empezar!-Dijo mientras…se preparaban para bailar.

Era un juego que movía el cuerpo y daba el paso a juego contigo mismo con la imagen de animación en 3D. Al mover tus extremidades después de la instrucción, el jugador parecía que estaba bailando, la puntuación se incrementaba en forma precisa al realizar la danza. Era un juego que ponía a prueba el control de todo el cuerpo, la capacidad física y reflejos. Esas eran también las habilidades que eran indispensables para el mando de un [Heart Hybrid Gear].

En eso, la música de baile contra el piso comenzó a fluir.

Moviendo las piernas, luego se hizo con el fin de no pisar el panel flotante por debajo de la pierna. El movimiento del brazo fue detectado por el sensor y el marcador estaba aumentando.

Esta era una melodía con bastante dificultad, pero las dos siguieron bailando sin perder.

Kizuna: Asombroso…-Fue lo único que pudo decir.

El movimiento de las dos y la melodía de la música se convirtieron en perfecta sincronización. Ese estado era como el resultado mostrado por los bailarines acumulando duro entrenamiento.

Movimientos flexibles y afilados fueron ejecutados muy bien cada vez. La cola de caballo roja saltó como un látigo. El pelo dorado brillante chispeaba de la luz que recibía. Espaldas flexibles. Con la adición de los giros, los cuerpos bailaban en el aire. Durante un tiempo se olvidó de que este lugar era un centro de juego.

Se sentía como si estuviera viendo un concurso de bailarinas de primera clase. Y entonces, la melodía terminó, los brazos de las dos se giraron hacia arriba y se detuvieron exactamente. Aquel tiempo también fue perfectamente igualado.

Scarlet: ¿La…misma puntuación?

Yurishia: Entonces… esto es un empate.

Ambas respiraban duro con sus hombros moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo, lo que confirmó la puntuación.

Los resultados fueron exactamente los mismos.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Después de salir del centro de juego, Kizuna llevo a Scarlet al centro comercial porque ella quería ir de compras. Aunque el lugar no se podía comparar con el establecimiento comercial en el [Megafloat Japón], había una amplia gama de productos estacionados aquí.

Ataraxia no tenía el equipo de producción de primera necesidad y artículos de recreación. Todos los artículos aquí se produjeron en el [Megafloat Japón] y se trajeron aquí. En el interior, también había tiendas que vendían cosas de antes del segundo conflicto con el universo alternativo, era popular en el lugar donde la gente podría buscar artículos a estrenar con alta rareza o productos maníacos.

La tienda donde Kizuna y las otras estaban en aquel momento era una tienda de artículos deportivos que era muy popular entre los estudiantes.

Yurishia: Hey, Kizuna. ¿Crees que esto me convendría?-La voz de la rubia se escuchó mientras la cortina del vestuario se abrió.

En ese momento, Kizuna cayó en una alucinación como si hubiera un foco de luz iluminando su cuerpo. Las extremidades de Yurishia se veían radiantes. Luego estaba el traje de baño blanco que envolvía sólo un poco de ese cuerpo.

Kizuna: S-Si…Te queda bien.-Respondió sonrojado desviando un poco la mirada y Yurishia sonrió al ver la reacción de su capitán.

Como era de esperar, incluso el traje de piloto no era una coincidencia con este bikini. El pecho voluptuoso de Yurishia que parecía pesado solamente estaba apoyado por el bikini con una poca tela de alguna manera, francamente, le hacía querer reforzarlo airosamente. Si el bikini no lo hiciera mejor, la parte de color rosa sería visible en tan sólo un poco más.

Yurishia: ¿De verdad? Entonces, tal vez debería tomar esto.-Dijo mientras se ponía de espaldas a él. Su culo se sacudió como gelatina. Esto era mucho más peligroso en comparación con el traje de piloto que usualmente usa. Su culo estaba desnudo en su mayoría.

Kizuna: No, por favor espera un poco.

Yurishia: ¿Hm? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso este no te gusta?- Ella se dio una vuelta de nuevo hacia él. Su pecho se sacudió a izquierda y derecha, lo que lo dejó en suspenso era si el bikini podría contenerlos adecuadamente o no. Además, el corte en su región inferior era… ese lugar también estaba apenas cubierto. Era demasiado peligroso.- ¿Qué? ¿Realmente estás tan preocupado con este punto ?

Yurishia le envió un guiño pesado, ella agitó la mano con flexibilidad y señaló debajo de su ombligo. Ese gesto fue monumentalmente inflamatorio.

Kizuna: Sabes. Es como si tu apariencia fuera un poco subida de tono, otro hombre no debe ver eso... E-E-Es decir, puede haber algunos chicos que se pondrían en un estado de ánimo extraño.

La cara de Yurishia se quedó en blanco por un instante, pero inmediatamente hizo una amplia sonrisa que parecía triunfante. Y luego se acercó hacia Kizuna y acercó la cara hasta que sus narices podrían tocarse entre sí.

Su pecho que estaba envuelto en el bikini blanco se presionó sobre el pecho de Kizuna, su forma se deformó al ser intercalada entre los cuerpos. Esa sensación feliz se sentía mucho más cerca del gusto sentido en comparación con el brazo.

Yurishia: Es curioso que te preocupes por eso . Después de todo mi lugar de aquí es para el uso personal de Kizuna.

Kizuna: ¿¡Yu…Yurishia, p-pero que dices!?-Grito mientras su cara se ponía roja en un solo instante.

Scarlet: ¡Esperen, chicos! ¿¡Qué cosa erótica hacen en una tienda familiar!?-Grito la pelirroja abriendo la cortina del vestidor en el lado opuesto y mostró sólo su cara.

Kizuna: ¡No estamos haciendo nada erótico!-Replico aún más rojo. No quería que el grupo de américa pensara que es un pervertido.

Scarlet: ¡Ya está bien, por lo que sólo ven aquí! ¡Rápidamente, en un segundo!

Yurishia: ¿No estás atrayendo más la atención de los clientes en todo el lugar?-Comento con una risita y Kizuna solo suspiro.

El chico salió y se colocó delante del camarín de Scarlet, como si estuviera huyendo de Yurishia.

Esto lo hacía no solo por petición de Scarlet, sino que también porque sentía que si continuaba con la rubia, no sabía cuánto duraría su resistencia y autocontrol si seguía mirando el glamoroso y explosivo cuerpo de Yurishia usando un bikini.

Kizuna: Entonces, ¿qué ocurre? Qué ha… ¡Uwaa!-Grito dado que su mano fue capturada y se le metió en el vestuario.- Oí, ¿qué ha…ces?

Las palabras de Kizuna murieron cuando vio que Scarlet llevaba un traje de baño rojo tal como su cabello. Este bikini también era algo que sorprendentemente sólo cubría una pequeña zona que no perdía con el de Yurishia.

Kizuna: Cre…Creo que no deberías ponerte algo así. Eso es bastante extremo.

Scarlet: ¿De verdad? Esto es normal ¿sabes?

Kizuna: (América es realmente sorprendente…en más de un sentido.)-Pensó mientras trataba mantener sus deseos mundanos alejados de su cabeza.

Scarlet: Bueno, ciertamente mi pecho no está en el nivel de Yurishia, pero creo que mi estilo es mejor que el de ella. ¿Qué piensas?- Dicho esto, ella le mostró una pose.

Ciertamente, ella es hermosa. Ella no tenía el pecho grande, pero su línea del cuerpo era equilibrada. Era delgada como una modelo con pocas grasas inútiles, pero no había ninguna arruga en su cuerpo, su cuerpo en realidad parecía flexible y suave.

Ella era tan delgada que parecía que se rompería si la abrazaba, ella tenía una tenacidad flexible, como un muelle.

Scarlet: Ya veo ya veo. Ufufufufufun.

Kizuna: ¿Q-Qué pasa? Esa es una forma desagradable de reírse. Todavía no he dicho nada

Scarlet: No es necesario. Puedo saber tu opinión con tan solo ver tu cara.

Kizuna: (Mierda.)-Maldijo por ser tan obvio, sin embargo, ella le dio justo al blanco, no puedo negarlo.- Pero bueno. Quiero saber, ¿por qué te involucras tanto conmigo?

Scarlet: ¿Acaso no es obvio? Eso es porque estoy interesada en ti.

Kizuna: ¿Por qué? No soy muy macho o algo así.

Scarlet: Oye, ¿Puedes dejar de pensar todas las estadounidenses les gustan los músculos?- Dijo haciendo un puchero.- Es decir, lo que me interesa es esa cosa. ¿Cómo era? ¿[Heart Hybrid]?

Kizuna: ¿Eh? ¿Sabes sobre eso?-Pregunto con auténtica sorpresa. Sabe que los estudiantes de Ataraxia sabían sobre eso, pero no esperaba que otras [Float] supieran sobre eso.

Scarlet: Por eso te he dicho que vamos a tener una misión conjunta ¿cierto? Terminamos compartiendo la información mínima. Por lo tanto, quiero preguntar, si este [Heart Hybrid] realmente tiene un efecto.

Kizuna: Bueno, es cierto que es útil para recargar los Gears…pero…-Fue en eso que se detuvo cuando un pensamiento vino a su mente.- (Espera un segundo. ¿El [Heart Hybrid] puede funcionar en todo tipo de [Heart Hybrid Gears]? ¿O sólo se limita a las series 'Ros'?)

Según sabe y aprendió sobre las mejores armas contra el otro universo, había varios tipos de [Heart Hybrid] donde se crearon unos pocos que eran más débiles que los que pudieron conseguir, pero seguían siendo efectivos contra las armas mágicas.

La serie "ROS" como su Eros o los engranajes de su equipo eran los más poderosos o con habilidades únicas. Un ejemplo seria la capacidad de recarga el [Hybrid Count] o los [Corruption Armament] de las chicas, los cuales eran poderes que ningún otro Gear tenía.

Kizuna: Scarlet, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu [Heart Hybrid Gear]?

Scarlet: ¿Hm? Es Ares. Es una máquina que hace hincapié en el poder de fuego, lo que es interesante de ella es que su arma principal no es un arma de rayos, sino misiles. Su munición se repone regularmente en intervalos fijos. Increíble ¿verdad?

Kizuna: (Ciertamente. Amaterasu no tenía ese tipo de proyectil físico.)-Pensó con interés y ver si alguna botella que pueda crear en el futuro le da esa capacidad.

Scarlet: Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama tu [Heart Hybrid Gear]?

Kizuna: ¡UGH!-De inmediato el chico se tensó ante la pregunta. Era algo que no quería contar a nadie si fuera posible.

Scarlet: No está bien que no me cuentes. Yo te dije el nombre del mío, así que es justo que tú me des el tuyo.-Kizuna no pudo replicar ante eso, era verdad.

Kizuna: *Suspiro* Bien, te lo diré.-Dijo derrotado, pues sabe que tarde o temprano ella lo descubrirá.- Sin embargo, me debes prometer que no te reirás.

Scarlet: Entendido.-Asintió mientras la curiosidad de ella aumentaba.- Así que, ¿cómo se llama?

Kizuna frunció el ceño antes de acercarse a la chica para susurrarle en voz baja, por lo que no podía ser escuchado.

Kizuna: E…E…E…E…-Las palabras no podían salir, confundiendo a la chica, pero Kizuna saco fuerzas para finalmente decirlo.- Eros.

Scarlet hizo una cara sin habla por un momento… pero ella inmediatamente estalló en risas.

Scarlet: ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kizuna: ¡Cállate! ¡Me prometiste que no te rieras!

Scarlet: Jajajaja…Lo…Lo siento. Es solo que, eso es muy divertido.-Dijo mientras se calmaba y ver al muchacho.- ¿Qué pasa con el nombre?

Kizuna: ¡No tengo idea! ¡Yo no fui el que lo escogió! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo vergonzoso que es para mí tener que gritar eso!?-Kizuna estaba internamente agradecido de tener el [Build Driver]. No se quiere imaginar su vida gritando "Eros" para poder ir a pelear.

Scarlet: Me lo imagino.-Dijo ocultando una pequeña risa antes de girarse al muchacho.- Hey, vamos a probarlo un poco conmigo. Esa cosa llamada [Heart Hybrid].

Kizuna: ¿¡Haa!?-Esa petición realmente dejo estupefacto al chico.

Scarlet: Mi [Count] ha disminuido bastante. Recuerda, tuvimos una pequeña batalla con unas cuantas armas mágicas hace días. Ahora mismo mi [Count] tiene solamente alrededor del 20% restante.

Kizuna: ¿20%?-Murmuro sorprendido ante ese dato.- Oye Scarlet. Normalmente, ¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en recuperarse?

Scarlet: Ummm, ¿vamos a ver?-Murmuro mientras hacía memoria antes de responder.- Después que se vacía hasta que se llena, en general, se tarda alrededor de un mes ¿Creo? Hay diferencias individuales, por lo que no sé muy bien acerca de las otras chicas.

Kizuna: (Eso es rápido.)- La tasa de recuperación de estas chicas no tenía comparación con la de su grupo.

Himekawa solamente recupera 3% en dos semanas. Como suponía, existe una gran diferencia entre las series 'Ros' y los otros [Heart Hybrid Gear]. Tal vez como la serie "Ros" usa más poder y energía, la energía que necesita es varias veces mayor que la de otros engranajes.

Scarlet: Hey, está bien ¿verdad? Si Yurishia lo hizo, entonces debería estar bien para mí también. Además, puedes romper los límites de nuestros engranajes ¿cierto? Interruptor del Limite-san.

Kizuna: Eso sería un [Clímax Hybrid], pero…-Él no quería hacer ese tipo de actos con una chica que acaba de conocer. Ciertamente lo hizo con Aine y Hayuru, pero tuvo tiempo de conocerlas a ambas y tener su consentimiento, aparte de que fue en momentos de emergencia.- Por cierto Scarlet. ¿Sabes cómo se hace el [Heart Hybrid]?

Scarlet: Nop. De ningún modo.

Kizuna: Como me lo suponía…-Murmuro complicado de decírselo o no.- Escucha, Scarlet. El Corazón Híbrido no es un juego. Es un deber de pleno derecho, también es una parte de gran imagen. ¿¡No puedo tomar la decisión sobre mi mis-!?

La tierra se sacudió violentamente.

Scarlet: ¿¡Kyaa, hyaaa!?-Ella grito mientras perdía el equilibrio y caía al igual que Kizuna. Sin embargo, algo paso.

Cuando ambos cayeron, Kizuna cayó de espaldas al suelo mientras que Scarlet…cayó sentada con su trasero sobre la cara de Kizuna.

Scarlet: ¡AH!-Grito al darse cuenta de donde se sentó y logro levantar un poco su trasero.- ¡N-No te muevas!

Kizuna: ¡L-Lo siento!

Scarlet: ¡ANH! ¡HYA! ¡No hables!-El aliento de Kizuna tras hablar toco su trasero, debilitándola un poco haciendo que volviera a sentarse sobre la cara del chico.- ¡HAAA~~~~!

Scarlet estaba siendo atacada por el placer por tener la cara de un chico en su trasero mientras que el mismo chico también tenía dificultades, pues si se movía, entonces la chica seria tocada por alguna parte extraña desde donde está, pero si no lo hacía, seguiría teniendo se cara en el trasero de ella.

Era una cuestión difícil decir si debían permanecer quietos o moverse. Sin embargo, algo paso…

Kizuna: (E-Esto es…)-El chico noto como ambos fueron rodeados por un ahora roja y rosada mientras Scarlet gemía de placer.- (¿¡Heart Hybrid!?)

Como lo pensó el muchacho, este era el efecto de recarga de la mejor arma contra el universo alternativo, el [Heart Hybrid]. Parece que también funcionan con los Gears que fueron creados a partir de los conocimientos que dejo Hida Nayuta atrás.

Kizuna: (Espera, ¡Este no es el momento de pensar en eso!)-Rápidamente tomo de la cintura a Scarlet y la levanto para luego rodar por el suelo. Esa acción lo libero del acto indecente.- (Ahora, a ver qué fue lo que causo ese sismo.)

Si bien una parte de él disfruto tener su cara en el trasero de una chica, era un japonés con ética y no podía hacerle eso a una chica con la que no tiene una relación serie en cuanto al romance. Aunque tampoco es muy aceptable hacer algo así aun teniendo aquella relación.

De todas formas, necesitaba saber qué fue lo que causo ese estruendo, por lo que inmediatamente salió corriendo. Aunque también lo hizo para aprovechar de escapar de cualquier regaño o malentendido que se pueda producir si lo ven en esa escena.

Scarlet vio como Kizuna salió luego de recuperarse del "Sentimiento" agradable e indecente en el que fue golpeada. Rápidamente tomo su ropa y se la coloco usando el traje de baño como ropa interior.

Por su parte, Kizuna fue corriendo dentro de la tienda yendo directamente hacia la salida. En su camino, se encontró con alguien.

Yurishia: ¡Kizuna!-El chico vio al as de américa llegando a su lado, viendo que estaba vestida con su uniforme.- ¿¡Que fue eso de hace poco!?

Kizuna: No lo sé, ¡Pero lo vamos a averiguar!-Respondió y ambos siguieron corriendo para por fin salir, donde se quedaron sorprendidos.- ¿Eh?

Afuera en las calles, había [Guardians] atacando a la gente. Golpeándolos y pateando a todos los que encontraban y atrapaban. Sin embargo, a diferencia de sus robots que traen un uniforme con un símbolo, estos [Guardians] estaban vestidos con uniformes negros puros.

Scarlet: Esperen, ¿¡Que está pasando aquí!?-Hablo la líder de los [Masters] tras alcanzar al dúo y ver la escena.- ¿¡Porque los [Guardians] de [Ataraxia] están atacando a la gente!?

Kizuna: Esos no son los [Guardians] de [Ataraxia].-Dijo al ver el uniforme que usaban estos robots.- ¡Deben ser de [Faust]!

Yurishia: ¿¡Que!?-Ella no podía creerlo. Había escuchado de Aine y Hayuru que [Faust] también tenía sus propios robots, ¿¡Pero como hicieron para meterlos aquí!?

Scarlet: ¡Si son de los malos, vamos a destruirlos!-Exclamo lista para convocar su armadura, pero antes de que lo hiciera, los [Guardians] de [Ataraxia] aparecieron.

Los robots fueron y dispararon con sus armas a los androides invasores que atacaban a la gente. Tras algunos disparos, los robots de la organización malvada fueron destruidos.

Yurishia: Parece que ni necesitábamos intervenir.-Comento tras ver que los androides de seguridad se encargaron de todo.

Sin embargo, sin que nadie lo supiera, alguien estaba mirando lo que sucedía desde las alturas sentado en un edificio. Quien al ver que los [Guardians] corruptos fueron derrotados, el sujeto chasqueo los dedos mientras un sonido raro combinado resonó con él.

De repente, los [Guardians] de [Ataraxia] comenzaron a sacar algo de chispa antes de que las placas delanteras de sus rostros se rompieran y se iluminaran de un color rojo. En eso, ¡Ellos comenzaron a atacar a la gente!

Scarlet: ¿Ahora qué pasa? ¿¡Porque sus propios robots comenzaron a atacar a todos tan de repente!?

Kizuna: Creo que han sido hackeados.

Yurishia: ¿Hackeados…?-Repitió sin poder creerlo.- P-Pero, ¿Cómo?

Kizuna: Buena pregunta, una que resolveremos después.-Dijo colocándose el [Build Driver] mientras sacaba unas botellas para agitarlas un poco antes de introducirlas en su cinturón.

 **[Taka! Gatling!]**

 **[Best Mach!]**

Kizuna rápidamente comenzó a girar la palanca mientras los tubos aparecían y lo rodeaban, obligando a Yurishia y Scarlet alejarse de él. La pelirroja miro como el chico se rodeó de tubos, donde las partes delanteras y traseras formaban una mitad de armadura cada una, con asombro.

 **[Are you Ready?]**

Kizuna: ¡Henshin!-Exclamo mientras las partes se unían y salían vapor de él.

 **[Tenkuu no Abarenbou! HawkGatling! Yeahhh!]**

Scarlet: ¡Wow, pero que genial!-Exclamo al ver como Kizuna se transformó.

Build sacó su arma principal de esta forma, el [Hawk Gatlinger], y la apunto a los androides donde con gran puntería logro disparar y destruir a todos los robots sin dañar a los civiles.

Kizuna: ¡Todos, salgan y pónganse a salva!-Grito mientras se acercaba un poco a las personas atacadas.- ¡No sabemos si vendrán más [Guardians] del enemigo o infectados! ¡Este lugar no es seguro!

La gente no lo pensó dos veces en hacerle caso y comenzar a correr, donde algunos agradecieron la ayuda de su héroe.

Yurishia: ¡Gran trabajo, Kizuna!-Exclamo la rubia mientras abrazaba al rider.- Un trabajo rápido y eficiente. Como se esperaba de nuestro líder.

Scarlet: ¡Quítate, pechos de vaca!-Grito la pelirroja abrazando el otro lado del héroe.- ¡Alguien como él no debería estar con una chica gorda como tú!

Yurishia: ¿¡Que dijiste!?

Kizuna solo pudo suspirar ante esto. Aunque termino de destruir a los [Guardians] hackeados, no sabía si había más de ellos por aquí, y no podía moverse si ellas no lo soltaban.

¿?: Entonces, el súper héroe llego…-Hablo una voz de un desconocido.

El trio se giró y miro hacia arriba, donde vieron a alguien de traje rojo sangre con trocitos de azul, gris, blanco y verde oscuro. Todo el traje está diseñado con un aspecto de cobra. Tenía una imagen de cristal de una cobra en su pecho de color verde celestino. Tenía un cuerno en forma cilíndrica de color gris con una banda roja casi al final de esta y en su cara también tenía un lente en forma de cobra que cubría la parte del visor y la boquilla.

Kizuna: Tu eres…-En eso, el recuerdo de cuando fue atacado mientras salvaba a Nabeshima vino a su mente, donde reconoció el símbolo que tenía en el pecho de la armadura de ese tipo.- Cobra…

Yurishia se sorprendió y también lo reconoció, pues era sin duda el tipo que ataco y enveneno a Kizuna cuando Nabeshima fue nuevamente secuestrado frente a sus ojos por una cabra de energía.

¿?: ¡Estuviste cerca!-Exclamo mientras palmeaba su rodilla.- La respuesta correcta es: Blood Stalk.

Kizuna: ¿Blood Stalk?-Ese nombre le parecía familiar de alguna parte al chico, donde de repente recordó el extraño mensaje sobre avistamiento de [Smash] que recibió durante el incidente de Nabeshima.- ¡Eres quien transformo a Nabeshima en un [Smash]…!

Stalk: ¡Esta vez has acertado!-Exclamo para de repente sacar un rifle que era del mismo tipo que usa Night Rouge.- ¡Como recompensa, jugaras conmigo!

Blood Stalk comenzó a disparar con su arma a Build, quien fue retrocediendo dando pasos hacia atrás mientras que Yurishia y Scarlet se alejaron de él al no tener su protección puesta.

Kizuna, tras dar unos pasos hacia atrás, salto y comenzó a volar para poder ver mejor a su enemigo y esquivar sus disparos, donde Blood Stalk, tras ver que sus disparos no funcionaban, saco de su mano una especie de látigo negro unido a su brazo y comenzó a atacar al héroe, quien recibió un golpe antes de lograr esquivar el resto.

Build vio una oportunidad y golpeo al villano dándole un golpe, lo cual hizo que cayera de espadas, pero de inmediato saco su látigo y ataco, donde el héroe a penas lo pudo esquivar.

Luego de esquivar unos golpes, Build fue volando en dirección a Blood Stalk mientras le disparaba con su [Hawk Gatlinger], donde el villano recibió los disparos antes de recibir una embestida del héroe y caer al suelo, pero logro aterrizar a penas de pie.

Kizuna aterrizo perfectamente en el suelo, donde saco las botellas de su cinturón y las reemplazo con otras.

 **[Rabbit! Tank!]**

 **[Best Mach!]** -El héroe rápidamente giro la palanca hasta detenerse.- **[Are you Ready?]**

Kizuna: Build Up!-Exclamo y las nuevas partes se unieron.

 **[Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!]**

Ahora Build estaba en su forma base principal con el [Drill Crusher] apareciendo en su mano en su forma espada, donde no lo pensó dos veces en ir a atacar.

Yurishia: ¡Ve, Kizuna!-Alentó mientras miraba como su capitán ataco con su arma al que invadió [Ataraxia].- ¡Castígalo por lo que hizo!

Scarlet: ¡Tú puedes!- La chica estaba muy emocionada, pues esto se veía mejor que cualquier programa de lucha.

Build y Blood Stalk se enfrentaron, donde el rider atacaba con su espada al villano mientras que este usaba su rifle para bloquear esa arma. También esquivaba los espadazos y bloqueaba una que otra patada o espadazo que lanzaba el rider.

Algunos de los espectadores que aún seguían en el lugar sacaron sus teléfonos y tomaban fotos de toda la pelea, tomando cada ángulo posible de lo que pasaba.

Kizuna dio un fuerte golpe con su espada, el cual Blood Stalk bloqueo. Sin embargo, el héroe logro acertar un corte en el abdomen del villano sacándole chispas y haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

Blood Stalk dio unos pasos hacia atrás antes de ver a su adversario, quien rápidamente se acercó corriendo a él para atacarlo. Uso su rifle para bloquear un corte del [Drill Crusher] de build, donde la hoja taladro estaba girando para darle más daño al villano. Sin embargo, al ser bloqueada por el arma, esta fue desviada y Stalk aprovecho esto para patear el rider, quien fue tirado al suelo mientras rodaba por él.

Build se levantó y tiro su arma para luego comenzar a girar la manilla de su cinturón hasta detenerse.

 **[Ready, Go!]**

Kizuna pateo el suelo, donde se formó un agujero y el rider cayó en él. De repente, una columna de piedra se creó y elevo donde estaba el agujero, donde Build salió y salto de él tomando gran altura mientras que un gráfico blanco aparecía teniéndolo a él en la cima y a Blood Stalk en el otro extremo.

 **[Vortex Finish! Yay!]**

Build lanzo una patada rodeada de energía en dirección al villano, quien solo se quedó esperando a su oponente…y atrapar el ataque con una sola mano a la vez que lo detenía.

Kizuna: ¿¡Q-Que…!?

Yurishia: ¡No puede ser!

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos por este hecho, y no eran los únicos. Todos vieron como el villano logro detener el finalizador del héroe con una sola mano, ¡Y el sujeto parecía que ni se esforzó para hacerlo!

Stalk: Esa es una buena patada.-Comento mientras sostenía el pie de Build, donde las ruedas del lado Tank giraban y sacaban chispas.

Luego de eso, Stalk tiro hacia atrás a Build, quien callo hacia el suelo de golpe y rodo por el hasta chocar a una pared.

Yurishia: ¡Kizuna!-Grito mientras se acercaba y arrodillaba al lado de su líder mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

Stalk: Parece que tu [Hazard Level] es de "3.3".-Comento mientras se masajeaba la mano y miraba al rider.- Aun te falta mucho por crecer.- En eso, se tomó la oreja izquierda de su casco.- Parece que pronto tendremos compañía. Si ese es el caso, nos veremos otro día. ¡Chao!

En eso, Blood Stalk se rodeó de humo que de repente se disipo mostrando que el villano desapareció de escena mientras se le oía reír.

Todos los presentes se aterraron ante esto, pues tan misteriosamente apareció, del mismo modo lo hizo para desaparecer. Tampoco podían creer que lograron vencer a uno de los de [Amaterasu] tan fácilmente.

Yurishia: (Que tipo…)-Pensó enojada antes de girarse a su líder.- ¿Estas bien, Kizuna?

Kizuna: Descuida, estoy bien. Solo hirió algo mi orgullo.-Contesto mientras se levantaba.- Pero, ¿Quién diablos era ese tipo?

Yurishia: También quisiera saber eso.-Dijo para luego ver como algunos de los estudiantes con [Tecnic Gears] y el resto del equipo de [Amaterasu] y los [Masters] llegaban a escena.

* * *

-1 hora después-

Reiri: Ya veo, con que eso pasó ¿Eh?-Murmuro la comandante de [Ataraxia] tras escuchar la explicación del rider y sus dos acompañantes en el evento que sucedió hace no mucho.

Cuando el incidente de los [Guardians] paso, no se hizo esperar para enviar un mensaje de ayuda a la sucursal de [Ataraxia], la cual se desplego sin esperar ni un segundo. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la escena del crimen, todo había terminado.

Reiri inmediatamente convoco a Kizuna, Yurishia y Scarlet para que le contaran lo sucedido, cosa que ella se sorprendió al escuchar.

Según lo que reportaron los 3, [Faust] envió tropas de sus propios [Guardians] a atacar a la gente, los cuales fueron vencidos por los suyos sin dificultad. Sin embargo, poco después de que sus [Guardians] derrotaran a los del enemigo, estos de alguna manera fueron reprogramados y comenzaron a atacar a los civiles.

Según Kizuna, parece que de alguna manera [Faust] logro hackear a los androides de [Ataraxia] donde piensa que tal vez el enemigo escondió algún programa pirata dentro de ellos cuando fueron fabricados.

Reiri le ordeno a toda la división de ingeniería a revisar el programa de los [Guardians] para encontrar cualquier anomalía que hubiera en ellos. Kei también decidió unirse, donde ella y Momo lideraron a todo el equipo en revisar cada esquina y detalle del Software de sus androides.

Con eso, Reiri se quitó un peso menos de encima…solo para que otro aún más grande cayera sobre su cabeza.

Ella se congelo al oír que el sujeto que había envenenado a su hermanito y convertido en un monstruo a Nabeshima logro infiltrarse en [Ataraxia], y no solo eso, sino que también logro detener el finalizador del rider con una sola mano sin dificultad.

Ella no podía creer eso, pues había visto los videos de entrenamiento de su hermanito y sabía que sus ataques finales eran sumamente poderosos. Si este enemigo, llamado Blood Stalk, era tan fuerte como para darle pelea a uno de sus mejores hombres, entonces también podría vencer a todo el equipo de [Amaterasu].

Esa idea le helo la sangre, y más al recordar que también está el tipo murciélago que comparte rasgos similares y el mismo tipo de arma según le contaron. Uno de ellos ya es suficiente, pero dos eran un verdadero peligro para la humanidad.

Reiri suspiro para calmarse y aclarar su mente. No podía permitir mostrarse débil ahora cuando sus estudiantes más la necesitan. Ella pronto volvió su mirada hacia los 3.

Reiri: Buen trabajo en proteger a la gente y frenar a ese tipo llamado Blood Stalk.-Dijo de manera calmada y profesional mirando a los 3.- Ahora, pueden volver a sus habitaciones. Quiero que los 3 descansen. En especial tú, Kizuna.

-Si…-Los 3 respondieron, pero no sin tanta energía.

Las dos chicas se sintieron inútiles por no haber ayudado cuando tenían el poder para hacerlo, y el otro al ser derrotado con tanta facilidad, pues parecía que ese sujeto no lo tomo enserio.

Kizuna, Yurishia y Scarlet se retiraron y salieron de la habitación, dejando a Reiri sola, donde ella se giró a una pantalla. En ella, ella tecleo un poco y rápidamente aparecieron dos fotos. En una estaba Night Rouge, y en la otra estaba Blood Stalk.

Sin duda había una similitud en sus armaduras a pesar de no compartir el mismo color o características, pero había partes que eran similares e incluso las armas que usan parecen ser las mismas.

A parte de eso, saben que también tienen uno de los paneles de la [Pandora Box]. También sabe por Soichi que ellos eran los que tenían el [Build Driver] junto a algunas [Full Bottle] que ahora tiene Kizuna, que obviamente las consiguieron de los [Smash] que crearon e hicieron purificar a través de Misora según la información que tenían.

Todo esto le hizo tener una sola pregunta.

Reiri: ¿Quién es que invento todo esto?- Si las armaduras de Build y las de esos sujetos junto a la creación de las botellas fueron hechas por la misma persona, ¿Quién es el que logro tal hazaña?

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Kizuna se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela. Se encontraba cansado por la pelea de antes, pero no quería descansar. Quería encontrar una forma de combatir contra Blood Stalk si aparecía de nuevo. A parte de eso, había algo que lo ha estado molestando hace un rato.

Kizuna: [Hazard Level]…-Las palabras de ese tipo resonaron en su mente.

Cuando Stalk detuvo su patada y la rechazo, él dijo algo sobre que su nivel estaba en 3.3.

¿Qué era esa medición que comento? ¿Acaso era una forma de medir su fuerza? Si era así, como podía medirla, o si el media la suya de la misma manera. Pues si en verdad se miden de la misma manera, entonces su suposición de él origen de sus armaduras eran la misma estaba en lo correcto.

Kizuna: ¿Quién diablos eres, Blood Stalk?-Murmuro mientras su mente tenia imágenes del sujeto y su estúpida risa resonando por su cabeza.

¿?: ¡Capitán!-Kizuna se detuvo al escuchar esa voz llamándolo. Se giró para ver quién era y resulto ser…

Kizuna: ¿Sylvia?-Como dijo, es la pequeña y linda asistente del chico.

Sylvia fue corriendo hacia el chico mientras sostenía una caja. Cuando ella llego con él, le mostro la caja y la abrió, mostrando que había galletas caseras.

Sylvia: ¡Sylvia hizo esto en Economía Doméstica! ¡Compártalas con todos, por favor!

Kizuna: Oh, gracias.-Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a la niña. Ella siempre era como un oasis para su corazón que le quitaba el estrés de encima.

Kizuna llevo su mano a la caja y tomo una galleta para luego llevarla a su boca. Cuando la comenzó a comer, el abrió un poco los ojos antes de sonreír.

Kizuna: Esta deliciosa.-La galleta era dulce, pero no tanto haciendo que se disfrutara el sabor. A parte de eso, tampoco era muy seca, por lo que era cómodo en comerla.- Estoy seguro que serás una gran esposa algún día, Sylvia.

En ese momento, cuando aquellas palabras salieron de la boca del chico, Sylvia se estremeció dando un silencioso grito mientras un rubor aparecía en su rostro.

Sylvia: ¿¡U-Una esposa!?-Casi grita mientras tenía su boca tapada detrás de la caja y sus ojos miraban a otro lado.- ¡N-No, es muy repentino! Sylvia no es lo bastante mayor para casarse…-En eso, ella mira de reojo a Kizuna.- Pero, si fuera con usted, Capitán…

Kizuna: ¿Dijiste algo?

Ante la pregunta, Sylvia se estremeció con aun más fuerza antes de darle la caja con galletas al chico.

Sylvia: ¡Discúlpeme!- La pequeña rubia se giró y comenzó a correr, alejándose de Kizuna, quien se encontraba confundido por lo que acaba de pasar.

Kizuna sin más decidió irse e ir a una sala de computación. Tenía trabajo que quería hacer y las galletas le ayudaron a subir su ánimo.

Justo cuando el chico estaba llegando a un salón con computadoras que podía usar, escucho un ruido que venía dentro junto a un golpe. Esto hizo que el chico se detuviera.

¿?: ¿¡Porque!?-Grito alguien dentro del salón y se le escuchaba enojado.

Kizuna se acercó y vio que quien estaba adentro era Aine, quien tenía una computadora encendida. En la pantalla se mostraba una fotografía de ella junto a su nombre con un mensaje que decía: "No hay datos de esta persona".

Aine: ¿Por qué no puedo encontrar nada? Es a mí a quien busco.-Dijo con exasperación para acostarse sobre la mesa aun sentada en la silla.- _"La diosa baila con el vacío y la muerte. El emperador y la eternidad…"_ -El chico pudo escucharle decir eso con un tono preocupado.- ¿Qué soy?

Sin poder soportarlo más, Kizuna se acercó lo suficiente a la puerta para que se activara y se abriera de forma automática. Esto sorprendió y asusto a Aine.

Kizuna: Vaya, no pensé verte por aquí, Aine.-Comento y en eso la chica se rasco un poco los ojos, donde el chico entendió que se estaba quitando las lágrimas.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aine: Soy libre de ir donde quiera.-Respondió con su habitual lengua venenosa.- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Kizuna: Vine para usar una de las computadoras y tratar de adelantar el trabajo de mejoras del nuevo equipo.-Respondió con calma fingiendo no oír lo que ella había dicho antes de que entrara aquí. No quería herir su orgullo.- Por cierto, Sylvia nos hizo galletas. ¿Quieres unas?

Aine: ¡No quiero!-Respondió mirando al chico fijamente.- ¡No tengo hambre!

*GRUÑIDO*

El salón quedo en silencio tras oír ese ruido…que venia del estómago de la chica.

Kizuna: Con que no tienes hambre ¿eh?-Comento con tono burlón mientras Aine se sonrojaba.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Kizuna y Aine estaban sentados en la misma mesa mirándose el uno al otro, donde la chica se estaba comiendo las galletas con las mejillas infladas y una cara no muy contenta junto a un pequeño rubor. El chico solo la miro un tanto preocupado antes de tomar algo de té, el cual había comprado tanto para él y para la chica.

Ambos estuvieron así por un rato hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

Aine: ¿Por qué no dices nada?

Kizuna: ¿Sobre qué?

Aine: No te hagas el tonto. Quieres preguntarme algo, ¿cierto?-Dijo y el chico solo la miro un rato antes de contestar.

Kizuna: No quiero preguntarte de nada de lo que no quieras hablar.

Aine: ¿Eh?

Kizuna: No quiero forzarte o incomodarte con algo que no quieras hablar, pero si quieres hablar de ello, siempre estoy dispuesto a escucharte.

Aine: Kizuna…-Susurro mientras se sonrojaba un poco y miraba con más tranquilidad al chico.- Kizuna…yo…

Ella fue acercando su mano para tomar la del chico.

 ***WAM! WAM! WAM!*** -Pero ese ruido la detuvo.

Ambos reconocían ese sonido. Era la alarma de emergencia de invasores, la cual significaba que [UA] venía a asaltar, pero con un número pequeño.

-Sala de control-

Reiri estaba entrando y sentándose en su asiento, donde sus trabajadores ya estaban en su labor.

Reiri: ¿Cuál es la situación? ¿Cuántos enemigos son?-Exigió mientras los monitores del salón se iluminaban.

-Es…Es…-Fue susurrando hasta que en la pantalla mostro la imagen de una figura humana en el centro de [Ataraxia].- ¡Es una mujer! ¡Una sola mujer desarmada!

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En medio de [Ataraxia], se encontraba Grabel, quien había saltado desde su buque de guerra y pisado tierra enemiga. A pesar de eso, ella estaba tranquila. No tuvo que esperar mucho para tener compañía.

Una armada de [Ataraxia] vino de inmediato. Había unos tanques junto a coches armados a parte de algunos alumnos que usaban [Tecnic Gears] junto a unos pocos que usaban unos modelos nuevos de armaduras que uso Ryuga en la batalla del [Tri head], solo que estas versiones eran de color negro.

Todos sujetaban armas que tenían la forma del [Hawk Gatlinger], pero sin el mismo color o la imagen de halcón en el lado. A parte de eso, usaban unas espadas que se parecían al [Drill Crusher].

Eran las más nuevas armas creadas por el equipo de ingeniería usando los planos que les proporciono Kizuna. Donde a pesar de no ser tan poderosos como los originales, estaban más que seguro que podrían destruir una que otra arma mágica.

Todo el grupo miraba y apuntaba sus armas en dirección a Grabel, quien aún permanecía tranquila a pesar del grupo que vino a recibirla. Entre ellos, apareció Gertrude, quien tenía puesto su [Heart Hybrid Gear] que era plomo con líneas anaranjadas brillando en ella.

Gertrude: Tú, la del otro mundo.-Dijo mientras estaba mirando a la chica invasora junto a algunos hombres con sus armas listas para usar.- Estoy impresionada que vinieras sola, pero fue estúpido de tu parte.

La chica americana estaba sorprendida cuando escucho que existían humanos provenientes del otro mundo que los invadía, pero no pensó que uno de ellos fuera tan tonto como parar venir a atacar una cede llena de guerreros armadas por sí misma y sin ayuda.

Sharon: {Estoy aburrida}-Dijo la peli plateada a través de una pantalla de comunicaciones a su compañera de equipo.- {¿Puedo disparar?}

Gertrude: Todavía no, espera un poco más.-Dijo con algo de molesta al ver lo intranquila que es su amiga.

Grabel: Soy la general Grabel, comandante de la 6ta fuerza expedicionaria del imperio Batlantis para el teatro de Lemuria.-Dijo llamando la atención de todos.- Demando que entreguen el [Zeros] y a su caballero Magitech. De otra forma, no puedo garantizar su seguridad.

Gertrude: ¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio?-Pregunto sorprendida ante tal irrazonable exigencia.- ¿Qué harás estando en territorio enemigo?

En otra parte, Sharon estaba con su [Heart Hybrid Gear] puesto, acostada en el suelo y con un rifle apuntando a la cabeza de Grabel desde una distancia segura. Ella fue apuntando hasta que tenía su objetivo listo en la mira.

Sharon: Comete esto, ser de otra dimensión.-Dijo para apretar el gatillo.

La bala salió disparada del rifle y fue en dirección a la cabeza de Grabel. Sin embargo, antes de que la bala chocara, Grabel se inclinó un poco hacia atrás calmadamente logrando esquivar la bala, la cual choco y destruyo un árbol.

Tras ver esto, tanto Sharon como Gertrude quedaron boqui abiertas al ver esto.

Sharon: ¿Cómo fue que ella…pudo evadir eso?-No era normal que pudieran esquivar una de sus balas, pues gracias a su armadura, podía disparar desde largas distancias aparte de que la bala va a la velocidad del sonido. ¡Eso era humanamente imposible de evadir!

Grabel: Entonces, ¿Las negociaciones fallaron?-Dijo con calma con los ojos cerrados, pero a todos se les recorrió un escalofrió en la espalda.

Gertrude: To… ¡Todas las unidades, ataquen!-Ordeno y todos apretaron los gatillos de sus armas, empezando el combate.

Grabel vio como las balas se acercaban a ella y…

Grabel: [Zoros].-Comenzó el infierno.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

El equipo de [Amaterasu] junto a Scarlet estaban volando en dirección en donde se encontraba el intruso. Según la información, una chica, que se supone que viene del otro universo, ha aterrizado dentro de [Ataraxia] en una sección deshabitada.

Build estaba volando en su forma [HawkGatling] mientras que las chicas usaban sus [Heart Hybrid Gear]. Volaron con algo de calma, pero con velocidad, para llegar a la zona designada. Sin embargo, desde donde estaban volando, vieron una enorme explosión.

Kizuna: ¡Aumenten la velocidad!-Todos no se hicieron esperar ante la orden y apresuraron el paso.

El grupo llego a la zona y aterrizaron, donde…todos quedaron en shock.

El lugar estaba destrozado. Había múltiples edificios destruidos con enormes escombros en el suelo. También se podían ver a varias unidades con [Tecnic Gears] en el suelo, sobre o bajo escombros mientras su sangre se filtraba de sus cuerpos.

Era una zona totalmente devastada.

Scarlet: ¿Gertrude? ¿¡Sharon!? ¡Respondan!-Grito tratando de comunicarse con sus compañeras, pues fue informada que ambas habían llegado antes a la zona, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

En eso, se escuchó un sonido metálico.

El grupo se giró para ver de dónde provenía y en eso vieron a Grabel parada con una mano extendida, la cual sostenía a Gertrude. La mujer de otro universo tenía una mancha de sangre en la mejilla, pero esa sangre no era suya, sino de sus víctimas.

Scarlet vio como Grabel sostenía a Gertrude antes de soltarla y dejarla caer, donde vio que atrás de la mujer invasora estaba Sharon, totalmente tirada e inconsciente en el suelo.

Con solo ver esto…la furia se apodero de ella.

Scarlet: ¡Despliegue!-Grito y el gran cuadro detrás de su espalda se separó y tomo forma de "X", donde la parte de al medio de cada cuadro se abrió un poco.

Yurishia: ¡Espera! ¡No puedes atacar sin un plan!

Scarlet: ¡Cállate!-Grito para que de su armamento salieran disparados varias ráfagas de misiles.

Grabel sintió la intención asesina y se giró, donde vio los múltiples misiles dirigiéndose a ella. A pesar de estar siendo atacada, ella mantuvo la compostura.

Desde la espalda de la mujer invasora, se podían ver cuatro especies de cañones que flotaban. Estos apuntaron en dirección a los misiles y dispararon varias balas de energía, las cuales viajaron y atravesaban todos y cada uno de los misiles, haciéndolos explotar.

Scarlet quedo muda al ver que su gran ataque que fácilmente podía destruir varias armas mágicas fue desecho como si no fuera nada. Sin embargo, el miedo se apodero de ella cuando los cañones de Grabel apuntaron a ella y dispararon un rayo concentrado en su dirección.

La pelirroja se aterro y cerró los ojos mientras se cubría con los brazos para recibir el ataque…uno que otra persona bloqueo.

 **[GorillaMond! Yeahhh!]**

Kizuna, quien cambio a su armadura de poder y fuerza defensiva, se puso al frente de Scarlet mientras creaba un muro de diamante flotante frente a él, el cual recibió y bloqueo el ataque. Sin embargo…

Kizuna: (¡Kugh! ¿¡Que…Que clase de poder es este!?)- El disparo de Grabel continuaba y empezaba a empujar hacia atrás al chico.

Build puso toda su fuerza en resistir, pero comenzó a ser arrastrado hacia atrás y que no dudaría mucho tiempo. Tras entender lo que iba a pasar, pateo a Scarlet para hacerla un lado antes de que finalmente su defensa cediera y fuera mandado a volar contra un edificio.

Aine/Hayuru/Yurishia/Scarlet: ¡Kizuna/Kun!-Todas gritaron despavoridas al ver al rider siendo derrotado en un instante ante el ataque del enemigo.

Scarlet de inmediato sintió culpa al ver que su acción temeraria causo la baja de un compañero de trabajo, quien tuvo que recibir el ataque en dirección a ella en su lugar.

El grupo de [Amaterasu] no estaba como Scarlet, pues aunque el shock de ver a su líder derrotado fue grande…la ira que sintieron fue mayor.

Aine, quien mantuvo una cara de póker, se acercó hasta quedar a varios metros de distancia de Grabel. Su cabello plateado ondeaba, su figura que se hizo ver era bella como una diosa de la guerra. Su estado con luz azul yendo a través de su blanquecina y brillante armadura, incluso parecía una obra de arte.

La mujer invasora vio a Aine y no pudo evitar verla con admiración.

Grabel: Verdaderamente hermoso. Por lo que ese es [Zeros]… Aine.-Dijo y la mencionada se quedó mirando a la mujer de UA con una cara dudosa.

Aine: ¿Me pregunto si también eres una fan mía? Parece que antes de darme cuenta, me he vuelto famosa en UA.- Incluso mientras hablaba con ligereza, ella estaba observando al enemigo sin bajar la guardia.

La mujer delante de sus ojos estaba sonriendo finamente, estaba de pie en una postura natural. Ni siquiera se estaba preparando algo o estaba alerta. Si se atacaba en este momento, ella tenía el presentimiento de que podría fácilmente derrotarla…pero, el aire peligroso que Aine sintió detrás del enemigo hizo que dudara en lanzarse sin cuidado por delante.

Grabel: Esta es nuestra primera reunión cara a cara. Mi nombre es Grabel. Se me ha confiado el sexto ejército de conquista del distrito de Lemuria por el Imperio de Vatlantis.

Aine: Lemuria... ¿sexto?- Pregunto sin entender lo que decía la invasora.

No, no había ninguna necesidad de que ella lo entendiera. Sólo necesitaba pensar la manera de derrotarla. Aine se convenció a sí misma de esa manera.

La victoria era para el que diera el primer paso. ¿Debería empezar? Sin embargo…

Una vacilación nació dentro de Aine.

Ella sintió una extraña presión de Grabel quien estaba en calma y tomó una actitud amable. Ella desprendía un olor aún más peligroso en comparación a cualquier tipo de arma mágica gigantesca.

Grabel: Quiero preguntar una cosa. ¿Tú recuerdas tú tiempo como niña?

Ante la pregunta, la peli plateada quedo en shock. Dentro de Aine, no era sólo vacilación, sino que el caos apareció.

Aine: (¿Por qué esta tipa me pregunta algo así?)-Pensó mientras recordaba algo de la plática que tuvo con Aldea antes.

Hayuru: ¡Aine-san! No le hagas caso a nada de lo que te dice. ¡No hay duda de que está tramando algo!- Exclamo mientras se encontraba a varias decenas de metros encima de Grabel.

Hayuru no solo saco su espada, sino también sus espadas flotantes, [Blade], las cuales flotaban y apuntaban en dirección a Grabel, quien miro encima suyo.

Grabel le dio una mirada a las cuchillas antes de volver su mirada a su objetivo. Ella le habló una vez más a Aine.

Grabel: Aine-dono, quiero que me acompañes. Voy a prometerte que no le haré daño a esta fortaleza.

Aine: ¿Prometer? ¿Cómo puedo creer en lo que dice una persona de [UA]?-Dijo mientras tomaba una postura de Kenpo.- (Un total de cinco metros hasta el enemigo. Este no es mi campo, pero, tengo la oportunidad de victoria con el apoyo de Hayuru.)

La mano izquierda de Aine levantó su dedo índice, y lo bajó. Aine nunca soñó que el día que utilizaría esta combinación realmente vendría.

Hayuru necesitó menos de un segundo para recordar esa señal.

Hayuru: Bla… ¡[Blade]!-Las hojas que flotaban en la preparación de la batalla fueron disparadas hacia Grabel, pero ella solo se inclinó un poco el cuerpo y evitó las cuchillas.

Sin embargo usando esa abertura, Aine mostró un paso en la velocidad de dios. En un instante, ella había acortado la distancia con Grabel.

Aine: ¡Te tengo!-Exclamo mientras su puño fue y golpeo a Grabel.

Una onda de choque que era como una bomba salió con las dos como el centro. Cuando Aine miro, ella se quedó sin palabras.

Aine: ¿¡Qu…!?-Su puño fue bloqueado y atrapado en la palma de Grabel.

Grabel: Una espléndida velocidad y nitidez, y el poder destructivo también. Justo como se esperaba de ti.

Aine saltó hacia atrás de inmediato de Grabel en términos generales sonriendo. Y entonces preparó una vez más su puño.

Aine: (Eso es imposible. El punzón ahora mismo no fue malo… sin embargo, ¿estuvo muy concentrada y con una sola mano?)-Pensó mientras una gota de sudor recorría su mejilla.

Grabel: Ustedes son muy diferentes con las dos de antes. Debo decir que es como se espera de una serie [Ros].

Aine: ¿Qué dijiste?- Acaso ella sabe de…

Grabel: Por supuesto, la diferencia en la capacidad del piloto también tiene una gran diferencia.

Grabel envió la mano a su espalda. Ella agarró la manija que saltó desde su espalda y lentamente sacó un empuje hacia la parte delantera.

Grabel: Mis disculpas, pero yo también voy a usar mi arma principal. No soy tan optimista que pueda cortar las esquinas contra [Zeros] y [Neros] como mis oponentes.

Eso no era una espada y tampoco una pistola. Era una enorme espada de un solo filo con un ancho, combinada con el cañón de partículas de gran calibre, era igual con una bazooka. Una [GunSword].

Había un gatillo en la empuñadura, a partir de ahí un cilindro de munición como un revólver con longitud vertical de cincuenta centímetros estaba conectado con el cañón de la pistola. El cañón de la pistola tenía la forma de la mitad del fregadero en una amplia hoja de la espada, la hoja se alargó más desde la boca del cañón del arma. La longitud de su mango hasta la punta de la espada fue aún mayor que la altura de Grabel.

Hayuru retiró la espada de la cintura como si estuviera en oposición.

Grabel: Bien, entonces. ¡Tú espada y mi espada, vamos a tener un duelo para ver quien es superior!

Las hojas que se habían eludido una vez volaron hasta el aire y se dirigieron hacia Grabel una vez más desde las cuatro direcciones. Como si se presentaran en un nerviosismo elevado de Himekawa, las Hojas elevaron un zumbido.

De repente, las cuchillas se desvanecieron.

En el instante siguiente, había una lámina delante de los ojos de Grabel. Sólo el sendero de la luz roja que quedaba en el aire era la prueba de la trayectoria complicada que la lámina tomó.

Hayuru: (Así que, ella solo palabras.)-Se dijo y al mismo tiempo, cuando ella susurraba eso en su corazón, la hoja fue rebotada a un lado.- (¿Eh?)

Las chispas se dispersaron, soplando lejos la hoja que se desplomó en el suelo. La Gunsword de Grabel mostró que representaba una órbita naranja.

Hayuru: ¿¡Eso…!?

Grabel tomó una postura con su Gunsword y se precipitó por delante. La enorme hoja se destinó hacia Himekawa y la atacó. Los alrededores de la hoja que viajaban en una velocidad terrible fueron vacilantes como una neblina de calor, formando un vórtice.

La conciencia de Hayuru se concentró en la punta de la espada que se acercaba hacia ella.

Hayuru: ¡Haa~!-Rugió mientras iba al ataque.

Justo antes de que se redujera, la espada de Himekawa se recogió desde abajo. La punta de la [GunSword] fue desviada por la espada de Hayuru.

Hayuru: (¡Evítalo! ¡Voy a saltar en su pecho con esta oportunidad y la cortaré!)-Se dijo al ver que era su mejor oportunidad para obtener la victoria.

Grabel hundiendo la espada y la espada de Hayuru se cruzaron entre sí. La pelinegra torció su cuerpo espalda con espalda en un rango cercano con Grabel, y devolvió un ataque como un vendaval pasando por el cuerpo de Grabel.

Grabel también se convirtió como en un baile. Ella bajó su Gunsword hecha en una sola respiración.

Un sonido metálico fiero rugió.

Hayuru: ¡Kuh!

La Gunsword de Grabel y la espada de Hayuru se enfrentaron. La onda expansiva alcanzó hasta el suelo y formó una grieta en la carretera.

Grabel: Como se esperaba de Neros.

Hayuru: ¡Sin embargo… tú también!

El bloqueo de la espada dispersó chispas. Hayuru encendió su propulsor y empujó la espada con todas sus fuerzas. Grabel fue enviada volando hacia atrás. La invasora levantó la espada, mientras que daba marcha atrás y se preparó al lado de su cara.

Ella estaba llena de aperturas. Los ojos de Himekawa brillaron y se lanzaron en persecución de inmediato y atacó con la espada.

Hayuru: (¡Gané!)-Ella estaba muy segura de su victoria. Sin embargo, al instante en que estaba convencida de eso, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

La punta de la Gunsword de Grabel estaba apuntando hacia ella. Por así decirlo, la boca del cañón estaba apuntando a Hayuru.

El dedo de Grabel apretó el gatillo.

Hayuru: ¿¡Qu-!?

Un impacto feroz recorrió el cuerpo de Himekawa. Era como si ella fuera golpeada por un poder invisible, el cuerpo de Himekawa fue mandado a volar como bala. Sus huesos crujieron. Todo el aire dentro de sus pulmones se exprimió. No pudo defenderse incluso con el salvador de vida que ella al instante desplegó, una grieta entró en el protector del engranaje del corazón híbrido y fragmentos fueron esparcidos. Ella chocó contra un edificio que daba a la calle principal y atravesó la pared.

Aine: ¿¡Hayuru!?- Gritó con la cara azul. El cuerpo de Hayuru penetró a través del edificio, rompió a través del cristal del edificio vecino y cayó dentro. La furia de inmediato se apodero de ella.- ¡Bastarda!

Aine alzó la vista hacia Grabel con una expresión furiosa. Dobló las rodillas para poder volar.

Grabel con su Gunsword preparada cayó del cielo. Aine inmediatamente cambió la dirección de su salto y voló detrás cerca de la tierra. Su Gunsword apuñaló hacia la carretera y causó un impacto que fue como un terremoto. La parte de la superficie que componía Ataraxia fue presionada hacia abajo, creando un cráter de unos treinta metros de diámetro.

En el interior del humo que se elevaba, estaba Grabel sonriendo con la Gunsword en una mano.

Grabel: Espléndido. Fue una gran velocidad para evadir el ataque de hace un momento. Tus reflejos también son magníficos.-Dijo con auténtica admiración.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Aine. Si la golpeara directamente, ella moriría. Pero…

Aine: El ataque de hace un momento. Pretendías fallarlo desde el principio ¿no es cierto? La Gunsword chocó en el lugar de treinta centímetros por delante del lugar donde estaba antes. ¿Qué estás planeando?-Ante la pregunta, Grabel sacudió la cabeza.

Grabel: Mi objetivo no es matarte. Pero…- Ella sacó la Gunsword y dirigió la punta hacia Aine con una velocidad que no se vio. La punta casi tocaba el pecho de Aine.- Para hacer que me acompañes, tengo la intención de utilizar cualquier tipo de método.

Aine: Eso es muy contundente. Una mujer centrada en sí misma va a ser odiada ¿sabes?-Comento mientras una gota de sudor recorría su cuello.

Grabel: Esto también es para el bien de salvar la vida de muchas personas. Por favor, entiende.

Aine: ¿Salvar vidas…? ¿Qué estás diciendo después de robar tantas de ellas?

Grabel: Si no vienes conmigo, entonces tarde o temprano, se perderán más vidas. Además, todas las personas aquí son soldados. Un soldado no debe tener ningún remordimiento si pierde su vida luchando en un campo de batalla.

Aine: ¡No digas estupideces!-Grito enojada recordando cómo los 7 billones de habitantes de la tierra fueron reducidos a menos de la mitad por culpa de esta gente.

Grabel: Pero, si puedo añadir una cosa más… yo respeto a los soldados protegiendo esta fortaleza. Con este tipo de armas débiles, valientemente me desafiaron en batalla, sin miedo, no puedo dejar de estar profundamente impresionada.

Aine: (Esta mujer, ¿Qué diablos es ella?)- Estaba confundida. Aldea, con quien lucharon antes, dio la impresión de que se parecía a la imaginación que tenían de una persona invasora de UA. Sin embargo, esta mujer llamada Grabel era diferente.- Grabel, así es como te llamas ¿verdad?

Grabel: Sí.

Aine: ¿Por qué estás tratando de llevarme a [UA]?

Grabel: Eso es-.-Antes de que pudiera contestar, un luz dorada atravesó el cielo.

Una explosión se produjo frente a Aine. La luz del cañón de partículas impactó el lugar donde estaba Grabel, la superficie abollada en donde estaba ahora en la forma de cráter derrumbado. En el momento en que la bala impactó, Grabel y Aine saltaron hacia atrás y se pararon en el borde del agujero abierto en gran medida.

Aine miraba a la dirección desde donde el cañón de partículas vino volando.

Aine: ¡Yurishia!-Grito al ver a su compañera, quien tenía sus cañones apuntando a Grabel.

Yurishia: Siento la demora. Me tomo tiempo poner en un lugar seguro a la gran mayoría de los caídos.

Como ella dijo, Yurishia estuvo llevando a los heridos por Grabel a un lugar más seguro, donde otros estudiantes de [Ataraxia] junto a algunos [Guardians] ayudaron. Ellos sabían que no tenían oportunidad con esta mujer, por lo que debían dejárselo a [Amaterasu].

Ahora, que no había heridos ni gente alrededor a excepción de los usuarios de [Heart Hybrid Gear], ella podía atacar sin remordimiento.

Grabel: ¿Ese es acaso…Kuros?-Murmuro mirando a Yurishia.- Parece que esto no va a ser suave.

En eso, Aine vio una oportunidad y ataco dando un puñetazo. Sin embargo, Grabel la esquivo y puso la punta de su arma en dirección al abdomen de Aine. En eso, un disparo salió y la chica fue mandada a volar.

Yurishia: ¡Aine!-Grito mientras miraba como su amiga y compañera fue derrotada y caía al suelo. Tras eso, ella miro fijamente a Grabel.- No seré amable contigo tras lo que has hecho.

Con un movimiento rápido, Grabel sacó una bala desde su espalda. Era una variedad diferente de la bala que antes. Esa bala se puso en el cilindro.

Grabel: Adelante, te voy a mostrar la prueba de que este [Zoros] tampoco es inferior en comparación con el poder de fuego de Kuros.-Dijo desafiantemente apuntando su arma hacia la rubia.

Yurishia: ¡Fire~!- El gran cañón de partículas del marco diferencial creó un muy grueso haz de luz.

Grabel: ¡Bullet (Bala Bomba de Luz)!- Al mismo tiempo, su Gunsword también disparó una bala de luz.

Las dos luces que eran como cometas chocaron un metro por encima del suelo. La luz intensa estaba parpadeando.

Un impacto de luz intensa fue causado entre las dos. El bombardeo fue mutuamente negando el poder del otro. La parte superficial de Ataraxia fue distorsionándose del fuego y comenzó a derretirse.

Yurishia estaba mirando ese resplandor incapaz de creer.

Yurishia: ¡De ninguna manera! ¿¡Es un empate ante el bombardeo de energía completo de [Kuros]!?- Grito en pánico. Sin embargo, el equilibrio entre las dos que le hizo preguntarse si era un empate se desmenuzó.- Imposible…

El poder del Gunsword comenzó a exceder el marco diferencial. La velocidad de su fuerza consiguió aumentar gradualmente mientras que la luz se acercaba a Yurishia.

Yurishia: ¡Gah! HAAAAAAAAAA-.

Yurishia fue arrastrada por el resplandor de la bala, su cuerpo fue lanzado al aire. Ella se estrelló en un edificio de cristal, rompiendo los vidrios en pedazos y cayó al interior del edificio.

Grabel miro esto desinteresadamente, pero en si sintió impresionada al ver que el poder de fuego de [Kuros] pudo mantenerse parejo ante una de sus balas más poderosas.

¿?: ¿Cómo te atreves?

Grabel se giró al oír una voz llena de resentimiento. Cuando se giró a ver, vio que era Scarlet, quien iba caminando poco a poco hacia ella antes de comenzar a correr.

Scarlet: ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?-Grito antes de dar un rugido de batalla sacando un par de pistolas, donde empezó a disparar sin cuartel en dirección a Grabel.

Grabel ni se tomó la molestia de usar su GunSword y solo uso sus cañones flotantes, los cuales se pusieron a su lado y apuntaron a Scarlet, mandándole un rayo de energía que impacto en ella y la dejo fuera de combate.

Al ver que termino con dos de la serie [Ros] y con otras chicas con armaduras mágicas de menor rango, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la posición de Aine, quien aún seguía consiente y con su armadura.

Grabel fue caminando hacia Aine a paso calmado, pero a metras de estar de ellas.

 **[Vortex Break!]** -Esa proclamación se escuchó.

Grabel se giró y vio como un corte de energía fue avanzando, donde ella se vio obligada a saltar hacia atrás. El corte levanto polvo del suelo segando su vista de donde estaba su objetivo. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo, vio a alguien parado ahí.

Grabel: ¿Tú eres…?

Kizuna: Mucho gusto. Soy Kamen rider Build, capitán del equipo principal de esta tierra.-Dijo el rider en su forma base básica, [RabbitTank], con su [Drill Crusher] en su forma espada.

Grabel: Ya veo, eres el hombre del que Aldea me hablo.-Dijo al reconocer al sujeto, donde su compañera describió al tipo.

Grabel sin duda pudo ver que la armadura era como ella detallo. De dos distintos colores que se diferenciaba del otro, pero según conto, podía hacer cambiar su apariencia a parte de sus habilidades. Otra cosa que le atrajo la atención era que había usado el poder de [Neros], cosa que la impresiono, pero según parecía, no lo estaba usando.

Build dio unos pocos pasos para acercarse a Aine, donde se agacho y la tomo en forma de princesa. La chica se sorprendió al ver al chico.

Aine: Kizuna…

Kizuna: Ahorra tus fuerzas. Has recibido mucho daño.-Le dijo mientras caminaba un poco.

Kizuna había recibido un fuerte ataque de Grabel por proteger a Scarlet. Sin embargo, el recordó algo antes de que impactara el edificio.

Recordó que los ataques de energía eran variantes de ataques de rayos, por lo que pensó que tal vez, si cambiaba el ángulo de su escudo de diamante, tal vez podría desviar para algún lado el gran ataque.

Con esa idea en mente, Kizuna inclino la parte superior para atrás y la parte inferior para adelante, donde logro que el ataque fuera hacia el cielo. Por desgracia, estaba dentro de un edificio cuando paso, por lo que toda la construcción se le cayó encima.

El rider pudo reaccionar a tiempo y puso su escudo encima de él, donde logro bloquear el derrumbe. Tras eso, saco el [Drill Crusher] y comenzó a excavar bajo tierra para lograr salir. Le tomo tiempo, pero lo logro.

El rider llevo y dejo a Aine sentada contra una pared para que descansara, donde tras ver que la dejo en un lugar más seguro, le acaricio la mejilla.

Kizuna: Quédate aquí un momento. Un [Guardian] vendrá a recogerte.-Le dijo para ponerse de pie y mirar a Grabel.- Yo me envagare del resto.

Aine: Kizuna…ella…

Kizuna: Despreocúpate, ya lo sé.-Dijo adivinando sus palabras.- Mantendré la guardia alta con ella.

Lo que Aine le quería decir a Kizuna es que tuviera cuidado con Grabel, pues su fuerza esta en otro nivel. El chico ya sabe eso, pues se enteró que venció a Hayuru y aparte de eso, logro ver como derrotaban a Yurishia.

Si la invasora logro esto, significaba que tenía gran manejo de espada a parte de un gran potencial de fuego. Un enemigo formidable, pero ahora…quiere intentar otro punto de vista.

Kizuna: Disculpe la molestia, pero quisiera saber si estas dispuesta a hablar.

Grabel: Oh~.-Ella se interesó en ese pedido y guardo su espada en su espalda.- Veo que hay alguien dispuesto a negociar.

Kizuna: Gracias, y me hace feliz ver que también lo eres.- Dijo tras notar lo calmada que era y como no uso ningún ataque letal en las chicas o alguno de los atacados antes de que llegaran.- La verdad, pensamos por un momento que los invasores no estaban dispuesto a discutir. Después de todo, mandan esos saldados asesinos y esa chica Aldea solo hablaba de cosas de pelear y matar.

Grabel: Comprensible. Las Magitech no pueden entablar una conversación y Aldea es una maniaca de las batallas.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- A diferencia de todos, yo si estoy dispuesta a usar negociaciones para llegar a un acuerdo.

Kizuna: Perfecto. Así que esta es mi primera pregunta. ¿A que debemos tu visita?

Grabel: He venido por la armadura Magitech [Zeros] junto a su caballero mágico a la que llaman Aine.

Kizuna: Que pedido tan interesante.-Comento mientras trataba de mantenerse calmado y alejar su vista de Aine todo lo que podía.- ¿Puedo saber la razón de ese pedido? Digo, creo que es mucho pedir una de las principales fuerza ofensivas de nosotros en nuestra batalla contra ustedes.

Grabel: Eso es clasificado, pero puedo decir que si nos dan a ambos, las bajas en su lado así como el progreso de la guerra descenderán y tal vez le pongamos fin.

Kizuna: Wow, eso suena bien.-Dijo y Grabel sonrió.- Pero… ¿Cómo sabemos que eso no significara que nosotros perderemos y seremos sometidos?

Grabel arqueo un poco las cejas, pues no vio fallos en esa lógica.

Si alguien les dijera que la guerra y las muertes terminarían, de inmediato se pondrían felices. Sin embargo, eso no signifique que sea bueno, pues a veces un pedido de ese tipo significa que el otro obtendrá lo que necesite para ganar y finalizar la guerra en su victoria.

Kizuna entendía de esto y sabía que si bien es su deseo el terminar esta guerra, no puede permitir que el otro lado gane y los capturen a todos, pues que los dejen vivir no signifique que los dejen libres o como estaban antes.

Kizuna: Como veras, tu pedido es demasiado egoísta y desfavorable para nosotros. El que digas que terminara la guerra no significa que podría terminar en paz. ¿O acaso me lo puedes asegurar?

Grabel: Lamentablemente, no puedo.-Confeso mirando al chico.- Las órdenes de ataque a Lemuria no vienen de mí, sino de la reina misma del reino de Vatlantis.

Kizuna: ¿Lemuria, Vatlantis?-Repitió mirando fijamente a la mujer.- ¿Podría ser que Vatlantis es el nombre de tu mundo y que Lemuria es…?

Grabel: El nombre que se le dio a vuestro mundo. Correcto.-Dijo mientras le sonreía al chico.- Me alegra conversar con alguien como tú, pues tú escuchas y la conversación realmente va hacia un lado.

Kizuna: Lo mismo digo. Cuando conocí a tu amiga Aldea, sabía que ninguna palabra o conversación pacifica saldría de ella.

Grabel: Eso es normal, pues todo lo que le interesa a Aldea es pelear. Siempre es la primera en las filas de batallas.-Comento recordando a su compañera, lo cual hizo que negara con la cabeza.- En todo caso, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta a mi pedido?

Kizuna: Pues, lamentablemente, nos tendremos que negar.

Grabel: ¿Ah, sí?

Kizuna: Si.-Contesto mientras asentía.- No solo nos estas pidiendo una de nuestra mejores armas contra ustedes, sino que también a una valiosa compañera nuestra. No hay forma de que accedamos a eso, menos yo, pues de ninguna manera entregare a alguien tan querida y valiosa que es Aine para mí.

Aine: Kizuna…-Murmuro con algunas lágrimas en los ojos al oír esas palabras del chico que abrió su corazón.

Grabel: Ya veo.-Murmuro mientras tomaba su arma.- Veo que ya sea pacifica o descabelladamente, el resultado sería el mismo.

Kizuna: Eso me temo.-Murmuro mientras apretaba el agarre de su arma.- Entonces, ¿Cómo haremos esto? ¿Te iras pacíficamente ahora o…tendremos que pelear?

Grabel: Es claro, ¡Que haremos lo segundo!-Rugió mientras saltaba e iba a atacar a Build, quien hizo lo mismo.

Ambos chocaron sus espadas, donde comenzaron a forcejear. Grabel se sorprendió al ver que existe una armadura que no es mágica y se equipara con las suyas. Realmente un perfecto botín de guerra.

Ambos se separaron un poco antes de comenzar un duelo con sus espadas, donde el sonido metálico resonaba mientras intercambiaban golpes. Ambos eran hábiles y con experiencias en batallas, pero Grabel estaba por encima de Kizuna cuando se trataba de habilidad. Sin embargo, el chico tenía grandes instintos de batallas tras todo lo que ha pasado.

Los dos de separaron un poco, donde Grabel apunto con su arma a Kizuna para luego dispararle un bala de energía. Sin embargo, el chico uso el [Rabbit Halfbody] para incrementar su velocidad y lograr esquivar el ataque por los pelos pasándolo de lado.

Grabel se preparó para el ataque de su contrincante, quien veía con su espada, pero de repente se confundió cuando este saco la hoja taladro de ella e inserto la punta en otro lado del mango. ¿Para qué hizo eso?

Su respuesta vino de inmediato.

Build apunto con su [Drill Crusher] en forma pistola a Grabel, quien no se esperó que esa arma tuviera dos modos como la suya, por lo que uso su arma para bloquear los disparos. Sin embargo, esto hizo que perdiera de vista al rider, cosa que este aprovecho.

Kizuna dio un rápido salto sobre Grabel, donde nuevamente cambio el modo de su arma a su forma espada. Tras aterrizar y quedar detrás de la invasora, este inserto el [Gorilla Bottle] en ella.

 **[Ready, Go!]** -Grabel abrió los ojos y se giró tras escuchar ese sonido, viendo que Build estaba detrás de ella dándole la espalda.- **[Vortex Break!]**

Build se giró y lanzo un corte, uno que Grabel bloqueo con su arma al ver que no podría evadirlo. Sin embargo, cuando ambas armas chocaron, la invasora vio como la espada de su oponente era rodeada por una energía marrón que tomo forma de un guante gigante y la fuerza que tenía ese espadazo, uno que la lanzo e hizo rodar por el suelo.

Grabel recupero la compostura y se volvió a levantar, mirando fijamente al rider…donde una sonrisa salió de su rostro.

Grabel: Impresionante. En todos mis años como guerrera, jamás me había encontrado a alguien como tu.-Dijo con sinceridad y admiración ante la habilidad de su oponente.

En todos sus años, Grabel ha enfrentado a múltiples enemigos. Ella fue reconocida como una poderosa guerrera al sobrevivir a cada batalla y salir victoriosa. Sin embargo, jamás se encontró alguien con las habilidades de combate del rider.

Kizuna: Me alegro de que estés satisfecha con mis habilidades.-Dijo sin quitarle la vista a Grabel y manteniendo su guardia bien en alto.- ¿Eso significa que te rendirás pacíficamente?

Grabel: Claro que no. Eso solo significa que ahora debo ir en serio contigo.-Dijo para dar un paso hacia adelante. Un paso anormalmente pesado.- ¿Mmh?

Grabel noto como se le dificulto caminar por que su pierna se sentía pesada, pero no sólo eso, todo su cuerpo no podía moverse como ella quería. ¿Qué cosa estaba pasando con ella?

La chica saco y mostró un monitor en el aire y confirmó el estado de su cuerpo y Zoros.

Grabel: ¿El poder mágico ya llegó a la parte inferior?- Ella perdió sus palabras del shock antes de que Aldea de repente hablara con ella desde la ventana.

Aldea: {Grabel, ¿puedes oírme?}

Grabel: S-Sí. ¿Qué pasa?

Aldea: {El poder mágico del acorazado alcanzará el límite pronto. ¿Qué hay de ti, Grabel?}

Grabel: Sí. De alguna manera yo también estoy casi en mi límite. En realidad, el consumo de energía mágica en Lemuria es más de lo imaginado… que preocupante.

Kizuna logro escuchar su conversación y supo que esta era una gran oportunidad para el para derrotar y capturar a Grabel. Si la lograban encerrar, obtendrían una gran cantidad de información de ella y del otro universo. Uno donde les podría dar la ventaja en la guerra y también descubrir la razón por la que los atacan.

Build se preparó para ir a asaltar a Grabel, pero…

 ***Ring-Ring!* *Ring-Ring!*** -Su teléfono sono.

Esto hizo que el rider se detuviera por un momento y Grabel aprovecho esto para saltar y comenzar a volar.

Kizuna: ¡Oye!

Grabel: Fue una gran batalla la que tuvimos, aunque era una lástima que no estaba en mi mejor momento cuando comenzamos a combatir.-Dijo mientras subía y se acercaba al buque de guerra flotante.- Sin embargo, la próxima vez que nos encontremos, iré con todo contra ti.

Con eso, Grabel subió a su barco y este comenzó a irse, alejándose de [Ataraxia].

Kizuna podría ir volando para entrar y volver a pelear, pero sabe que Aldea está ahí adentro y no sabe quién más pueda estar acompañándola. Entrar ahora sería un suicidio y una acción tonta aparte de que deben atender a los heridos.

Por el momento, ellos sobrevivieron al ataque…pero la guerra solo acaba de comenzar.

Kizuna suspiro para tomar su teléfono y remarcar el número que lo había llamado, donde este no tardo en contestar.

Kizuna: Hola, ¿Quién habla?

Ryuga: {¡Grandes problemas!}-El castaño grito tan fuerte que el rider tuvo que alejar un poco el teléfono por el dolor que le dio en el oído y poder seguir escuchando lo que decía el chico sin lastimar su oreja…algo que lo dejo en shock.-{¡Kurumisawa fue secuestrada!}

Kizuna: ¿¡Que has dicho!?-La batalla del rider contra Grabel solo fue el principio de algo grande.

* * *

- **En eso se cierra la pantalla mostrando el símbolo de Build con la botella [Rabbit] y [Tank] a los lados-**


End file.
